The Future Begins
by Fresh blood
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are in search of a quiet life. Will a discovery in the desert by Eragon make this a reality or cause more trouble than either of them could have imagined? Eragon/Saphira. Minor Brisingr spoilers from chapter 51 onwards.
1. Hope for the future

_Come on Eragon, if we are to leave it should be now before we are needed again. _Eragon shut the gate as he flung his pack on his shoulders. He would normally tie it to Saphira but he didn't want to burden her before he had to. The pair crept as quietly as possible for a man with a dragon, through the dark moonlit streets of the now renamed city of Uru'baen.

The elves had been keen to restore the name of Ilirea to the kingdom's capital. Eragon and Saphira were planning on leaving. They believed that their services were no longer needed to the kingdom now that the war was over and it was obvious that the riders were incapable of being restored.

They could have left by themselves as it was doubtful that anyone would try to stop them in light of what they had done for the kingdom but they had still sought permission, which was granted. They agreed that they would return if the kingdom was in need of them again but for now they just wanted to live in peace.

_Hurry Eragon. _Saphira hissed again. She was eager to leave the populated city and live in isolation. Eragon had noted a change in her behaviour since the final battle and she was no longer her usual 'happy' self. He shrugged it off and picked up his pace.

They could see the outskirts of the city now and were hoping to pass through the portcullis before anyone could stop them. They drew closer and closer tasting freedom on their tongues when a hand reached out to Eragon's shoulder.

He sighed. He was hoping to not be pestered but alas it was not to be. He turned to see that the hand belonged to a soldier that Eragon thought looked familiar. He had a scar in throat which Eragon immediately noticed and remembered. This soldier had been saved by him when an arrow struck the poor man in his throat when he walked past Eragon.

The arrow was from an assassin that he knew was there and he had planned to deflect the arrow once it had fired. The soldier however passed right by him as the arrow was loosed, lodging itself in his throat. Eragon had quickly killed the assassin with a word of dead and began healing the soldier. He had done quite well despite him being unable to not leave a scar.

"Shadeslayer, I was hoping to catch you before you left and it appears luck was on my side." He chuckled as he extended his arm to Eragon which Eragon grasped with his. The soldier had a strong grip. "I never had an opportunity to thank you for what you did for me on the battle field it was mighty good of you to say the least."

"Do not mention it I'm glad I was able to save you although I do regret not being able to rid you of the scar." The soldier chuckled

"If a scar is what it costs to survive an arrow to the throat then I will gladly wear it. Besides my wife think it rather pleasing and it will be an interesting story to tell my children," Eragon smiled. "Well Shadeslayer, I hear you are leaving and I do not want to keep you, I wish you a speedy journey to wherever it is you travel and I hope to see you again someday to further thank you for my life."

Eragon nodded to the man who nodded back as he turned to leave the streets empty once again. _That was nice of him _Saphira stated as they began to leave for the portcullis again, _it's not every day that you get thanked by the soldiers who fight by your side. _Eragon chuckled as they passed under the city wall and under the portcullis. Once outside he tied his pack to Saphira and mounted her. Saphira spread her wings looked up to the sky and then lept towards it.

--

It was dark as they flew across the kingdom. The sky was cloudless and the stars were shining brightly as if in a celebration. But they didn't feel like celebrating. This made them feel as if the stars were mocking them. Yes they may have liberated the kingdom from Galbatorix's reign but both Eragon and Saphira lost many friends during the process.

Queen Islanzadi was killed in the battle of Du Weldenvarden and Arya was forced to take the throne early, Orik, after the thirteen clan chiefs elected him had been made King of the Dwarves and Nasuada was made Queen of the new kingdom. With their new duties and responsibilities his friends had very little time to spend with Eragon. This upset him but not as much as he was upset about Saphira.

Through their mental link he felt extreme pain over the loss of the green egg. Thorn also fell in the battle with Galbatorix and although Murtagh survived he had gone into reclusion and had not been seen since. Although everything was done to try and save him from the King's control Shruikan fell in the battle when he intercepted a ballista bolt aimed at Saphira. The last male dragon alive was Glaedr but he had been injured in the battle of Du Weldenvarden. His injury was deep and damaged his spine causing Glaedr to be paralysed from the neck down.

All this meant that each and every last male dragon was either dead or soon to be meaning that Saphira was now the last dragon and with her death the dragon race will fall into extinction.

_Are you ok Saphira?_ Eragon asked as they flew over Bullridge. A few people below shouted in cheer as they saw the dragon rider soar above. Her reply was sorrowful and made Eragon wish he hadn't spoken.

_I am fine, little one. I was just thinking._

_Would you like to talk about it?_ he inquired further, rubbing the neck of his dragon to comfort her.

_No little one. You know very well why I am upset so and it would be pointless to discuss it. I am sorry._

_Don't be sorry Saphira, I feel what you are feeling through our link and if I was you I wouldn't want to talk about it either._

They travelled onwards in silence for a while. Eragon looked at the moon and found that it was two hours before midnight. They should begin to look for a new place for him and Saphira to live where they could be left in peace without the conflicting interests of the elves, dwarves and humans.

_Where would you like to go Eragon? We could return to the spine if you so wished. I know you have happy memories of your childhood there._

_Well Saphira, _he replied scratching her between the scales._ I seem to recall you saying you wouldn't mind living in the desert when the war was over. Well, the war is over and I do believe I promised you we could. I can use the same spell we used to extract water from the _

_desert and I also know magic to protect my skin from the blistering sun. Besides, it is your ancestral home after all._

Saphira thought for a moment. Her wings beat in a steady rhythm and Eragon soon found himself nodding his head in the same rhythm. Saphira had not answered in several minutes but this did not worry Eragon. He knew his dragon inside and out and knew that she was still thinking on a decision that would affect them for possibly a long time to come, so he just relaxed and waited as he watched her wings.

_Yes, I would like that little one, _she replied after some time,_ It would only seem fitting...for the dragon race...to fall extinct in their ancestral home._

_SAPHIRA, _Eragon exclaimed,_ do not say such a thing, you know as well as I that there is a possibility of us living forever and we do not know for sure if you are the last dragon. The Hadarac desert is vastly unexplored who knows what we could find._

_I hope you are right little one, I well and truly do._ As she said this Eragon felt a wave of emotion pass over him. He sighed as he comforted his depressed dragon, he then looked towards the desert as Saphira changed course.

**So what did you think? I am a beginner so I dont expect it to be loved but I only accept constructive criticism and just laugh at pointless abuse that is of no use to anybody. Review and let me know.**


	2. A new beginning

It had been two weeks since Eragon and Saphira chose the location of their new home. The first few days had been harsh. Food was scarce, at least for Eragon. Very little vegetation grew in the desert and what did was not the most succulent of morsels. Saphira had been much more successful with her hunting. There were large packs of desert goats living in the area and although not as big as deer they did provide the sustenance needed by Saphira. Saphira quite liked the goats as they were very cautious and knew how to evade capture; this posed a challenge to Saphira to catch her food which she seemed to enjoy.

However since they landed in the desert she had slipped further into depression and not even the challenge of catching the large flightless birds that sometimes ran nearby piqued her interest. Soon the only words Eragon heard from her were the result of a direct question and even then they were only short answers. She mostly just lay on her belly facing away from Eragon staring out into the desert. He was not offended by this but was hurt by her depressed state.

Eragon's eyelids lazily peeled back as the sun slowly began to rise behind him. He watched as the shadows of his camp stretched away from him as the sun cast its light on the flat horizon. He stretched as he got up and groggily made his way over to the five glass water troughs he made using sand and magic. He made them so the he would not need to call forth water from the ground as often and also cast a spell on the troughs to keep the water they held cool and refreshing. The water he splashed on his face cleared Eragon's mind from the drowsiness of early morning and he set off from camp to relieve himself. Upon his return he found that Saphira had still not moved from where she had lay down the day before.

His bed was close to Saphira but not as close as he would have liked. He was giving her space to think and hoped that she would slowly pull herself out of her depression but after two weeks she only got worse. Eragon put his bed away to prevent the various insects found in the desert from entering it and spoke to Saphira

_Would you like to go and hunt Saphira? I have to go find some more herbs and vegetables and I may be gone for a while._

_No thank you Eragon, I shall await your return. _Her answer was filled with more sorrow than ever and Eragon did not want to leave her like this but he was desperate for food and in the desert it could take him hours.

--

He had left without saying goodbye and had been hunting for over an hour. At all times he kept Saphira in his mind to make sure she was safe but did not keep so much contact so as to feel her emotions. No, he couldn't bear to keep that level of contact with her anymore; it hurt him every time he did so. It also hurt him to not do it either. He felt guilty for leaving her isolated from his mind and knew that he should be there for her, mentally, to comfort her. He would do anything for Saphira under normal circumstances and although he still loved her as much as he ever did, he was scared of her emotional state and so kept his distance.

Eragon's hunt was quite successful. He had found a large supply of nuts from a lone shrub and also managed to obtain a hearty stock of cactus fruit and pulp. It didn't taste very nice as it was but after he had prepared it and cooked it properly he actually quite enjoyed it. Eragon lifted his sack and carried it over his shoulder for his trek back. It was hot and he was quite 

exhausted but his magical wards held back most of the heat and he had yet to burn. His skin did have a healthy tan though.

Eragon suddenly stumbled as he walked and he helplessly tried to regain his balance but to no avail. Nuts and fruit scattered across the sand as his sack fell to the ground and spilled its precious contents. Eragon cursed as he used magic to heal the small graze he gained from the fall and then began to refill the sack. After he was done he was curious to know what had made him trip and went to look. He had thought that the sand was relatively flat and was surprised when he found a small rise in the ground. He shifted through the sand knowing that he would find a rock or a stone. He was more than surprised when he found a strange tablet. It was the stone dragon that had been carved into the tablet at the top end that had caught his foot. Upon the tablet was the writing of the ancient language. Stupidly Eragon read it aloud.

--

Eragon awoke in a large cavern. It was dark. He stood up and realised that there were small lanterns stretching out in front of him. He approached one and it immediately erupted in flames. As it did the other lanterns lit up as well, one after the other, illuminating a path into the abyss. Eragon drew Mor'ranr from its sheath and reached out with his mind for Saphira. He could not find her. He was truly alone in the dark with only magic and his sword for protection. He raised his rider's sword, the sapphire blade and gem in the pommel casting beautiful lights as the yellow flame reflected off of it. The swords name was fitting as it meant exactly what he had brought to the kingdom whilst wielding it – Peace.

_Put your sword away boy there will be no need for it here. _Eragon jumped as the deep booming voice filled his mind. He immediately attempted to put up barriers around his mind but the voice still broke through.

_Humph. There is no need to shield your mind from me either. Not that you could anyway. _The voice chuckled inside of Eragon's head. It unnerved him. Eragon tried to regain his composure and addressed the voice.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, last of the great dragon riders and bringer of peace to Alagaësia. Who dares to mock me in this wretched place?"

The voice boomed again inside his head this time with enough ferocity to actually shake the cavern. _FOOL, you know not what you speak of. This cavern is anything but wretched and you will show respect to the one who made it possible for you to become __Shur'tugal._

Eragon was more than unnerved now and what little composure he had regained was soon lost and he didn't really feel like challenging the voice anymore. He peered into the darkness, trying to see who was talking but to no avail.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" Eragon asked trying to keep his voice steady. The voice answered back much calmer than before as if sensing Eragon's fear.

_It is through me that dragons are known to exist and through my power that they will soon flourish again. In your culture you may know me as a deity, but you do not know my name in any language, only what I am. I suppose you could address me as master as, in a way, your allegiance is sworn to me through your bond with the dragon known as Saphira._

Eragon was frightened. The creator of the dragons, as he claimed, was in this cavern, addressing him for some unknown purpose. He tried to speak to the mighty deity with as much respect as possible.

Master, what is it that you want with me? I cannot fathom a reason for your summons.

_It is of no coincidence that you stumbled across that tablet. You were summoned for one reason and a very important reason at that. You have been chosen to rebuild the Dragon race, Eragon._

Eragon gasped. He was confused beyond belief. "How am I to rebuild the dragon race? I do not understand."

_Your dragon is the last female dragon. There are no more capable males left in this world, at least not for a time. There will be more but they will only be male and there is a possibility that Saphira will be incapable of mating by the time they arrive. She is dangerously depressed, Eragon and is subconsciously damaging herself. _Eragon gasped at this shocking and disturbing news. The voice continued._ This damage will prevent her from being able to carry an egg and will thus doom the dragon race to extinction. This is where you will come in Eragon. I am going to transform you, mind, body and soul into a true dragon._

Eragon cried out, "What? Why? You can't just turn me into a dragon there must be some other way."

_There is no other way Eragon, the green egg was to be Saphira's mate. The other dragons would have arrived to mate with their offspring. When you burned the traitor's castle you also burned the egg. It is your fault that this threat looms on the horizon and it will be you who will prevent it from occurring._

Eragon was dumbfounded. He had no idea that it was his actions that had doomed the dragon race to extinction not Galbatorix. He was gripped with grief at his stupidity but still had no desire to become a dragon.

The Master felt this in Eragon and became enraged. _"You have no choice in the matter Eragon, you WILL become a dragon, intact with all your memories and although there is still a possibility that Saphira will reject you as a mate, you will try to rebuild the dragon race...your race._

As soon as the Master had stopped speaking Eragon began to feel very weak. He fell to his knees and the lights began to burn out. Eragon was engulfed in darkness again but he did not know when the darkness of the cavern merged with the darkness of his mind. Eragon blacked out.

**Sorry for removing the chapter after I submitted it but hopefully I got it back on without anybody noticing. I know it looks like I've shot forwards with the story but don't worry, i know what im doing and hopefully the story shouldn't feel rushed. Next few chapters should be up over the weekend. Read and review and dont forget to give me some constructive criticism, I always appreciate that more, lol. Thanks.**


	3. Conflict

**Exams can be stressful especially when they're late in the afternoon and you have been revising since early morning. Well that's what I get for going to college. It's good for you lot though because I decided to wind down by updating. Enjoy and review please.**

The sun was low in the sky, three hours before dusk. There was a light breeze blowing from the west kicking up a light sand storm. The two vultures circling in the sky were not fazed by the sand flying through the air. It wouldn't cause anybody a problem let alone them, flying high above it.

Their meal on the floor looked very promising as it hadn't moved since they had found it. The only reason they were still circling was because they had seen this type of animal before, hunting in the desert. It was very formidable and they didn't even want to take on one that looked as weakened as this one through fear of an early death.

Another hour had passed and the vultures decided that they had waited long enough. They circled lower and lower until one of them landed on the light blue scales of the strange creature. It was wondering how to get pass the hard scales, to the soft flesh underneath, when it suddenly felt the creature move. Panic stricken, the vulture took off as quick as it physically could, leaving behind its confused companion, at least until the strange creature lifted its head. Then the second vulture also took off.

Eragon felt the creature leave his body with screeches of fear. When he lifted his head he heard a second creature join in with the screeching. As he looked up he saw two vultures fleeing into the distance. But there was something strange. The vultures were high in the air and quite a distance away yet despite this he could still clearly see individual feathers on the birds as if they were right in front of him.

He could also see colours differently. Blues were far more distinguished whereas the red sand of the desert seemed to be dulled. It reminded him of the time he looked through Saphira's eyes. His body also felt weird, as if it had grown and become heavier. He put his head back down, thinking that somehow he had managed to get drunk, and stared at his tail. Several moments passed and he watched his tail swish from side to side..._ Wait ...I don't have a tail!_

Memories flooded back to Eragon of his meeting with the Master. He got to his feet...talons as he should probably call them now. He surveyed his body with his new long neck and head. As far as he could tell he was about the same size as Saphira but maybe a bit bigger, his legs and shoulders were definitely wider though.

His scales were a light blue colour, almost like Saphira's but he wouldn't call them sapphire, and his claws, horns and the various spikes on his back and tail were bone white. His wings were what disturbed him the most. He could feel them but he had no idea on how to use them and were, for the moment, just a nuisance as he just tripped over them.

They were interesting though. The membrane was almost transparent but not quite and was coloured deeply in the same colour as his scales. As disturbed as he was by his transformation he couldn't just sit there. In his current state he had no idea of how to defend himself. He had to get back to Saphira.

--

The camp was in sight. Eragon reached out with his mind again to contact Saphira but she was still blocking him out. _Ouch, _Eragon tripped again, _I can't even control this body._ He had been falling over ever since he started heading back and he now had many cuts and scrapes on his legs. He didn't know how to use his tail for balance and he had no hope of flying.

Saphira still hadn't moved since the day before and Eragon had to physically touch her to get her attention. He wasn't sure how to so he just prodded her back with his snout. This made Saphira jump and her mental barriers dropped to call for Eragon. As soon as that happened Eragon was overwhelmed by her emotions and collapsed to the floor with a depressing growl.

Saphira stared at what was in front of her. A dragon. A male dragon. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't the last dragon after all. She still didn't let her guard down though, despite of what was in front of her, and gave him an intimidating growl.

_Who are you?_

Eragon was still disabled. Her wave of depression had crippled him, although, it had decreased, he noticed, when she saw him. He managed to call out her name _Sa-Saphira._

She was disturbed that he knew her name. Had he been following her and Eragon? There was something familiar about the dragon but she didn't want to delve into his mind to find out just yet. _I won't ask you again, who are you and how do you know my name? Have you been following us?_

Eragon began to recover and he was able to stand up again. He looked at Saphira who he now stood level with. She was in a position to attack and he knew she could quite possibly harm him. _Saphira it's me, Eragon. _He knew she wouldn't believe him. The next thing he knew he was pinned underneath her, teeth ready to deliver a killing blow.

_Do not lie to me. If you didn't notice Eragon is not a dragon._

Eragon had to think fast. She didn't believe him and he doubted he could convince her. Wait. The gedwey ignasia. It was still on the palm of his right foreleg.

_Saphira look at my foreleg, the gedwey ignasia._ He gasped.

Saphira glared at the strange dragon. She kept eye contact with him for several seconds, expecting him to attack her if she looked away. She decided to look and if there was nothing there rip his throat out. She gasped in her head. There on his right foreleg was a patch of scales the same silver colour and shape as the gedwey ignasia.

Saphira immediately got off of Eragon. She simply couldn't believe it. The dragon rider she had fought with for the past four years was a dragon and by the look of him the same age as her. Eragon slowly rose to his feet and sat on his haunches, his tail curling round to his front.

_This is impossible_ she thought. _He looks like me well almost, he's a lighter shade and slightly bigger but other than that..._

_Eragon what happened to you? _Saphira snorted, thick smoke bellowing from her snout._ Is this a joke because it certainly isn't funny?_

_This isn't a joke Saphira, I really am a dragon._ Eragon snorted his own smoke, although he wasn't sure how he did it.

_How? That magic is impossible, even the elves can only change their appearance to a certain point. They can't completely change...can they?_

_No Saphira, the elves didn't do this the creator of the dragons did._

_Creator of the dragons? Eragon what are you talking about?_

_He told me that the dragon race will soon become extinct because the Green Egg was lost. The green dragon was supposed to be your mate._

_We already knew this was to be true and I accepted the fate destined to me. Why did you ask him to turn you into a dragon?_

Eragon began to become annoyed. _I didn't ask hiM FOR THIS Saphira he forced it on me__. He said new male dragons were coming to mate with your offspring but because you had no mate and you were damaging yourself they would not be able to mate when they arrived meaning that the dragon race will surely fall extinct._

_I was not harming myself Eragon. I have done nothing but sit here. I ask you, have you seen me harm myself in the two weeks we have been here. No you have not._

_Aye but the harm was subconscious. Due to your depression you were making it so that, even if you had a mate, you would be unable to conceive an egg. I believe this would have made you feel better as it would make you powerless to change anything._

Saphira sunk her head. Her thoughts had dwelled on that subject over the last few days but she had no idea she was actually carrying them out. She let out a low growl as she spoke. _Eragon there must be a way to change you back. You should not have to pay for the mistakes of me or my race._

Eragon began to feel his anger rise. Why could she not see that this would be his fate? He had no choice in the matter. This was to be his curse.

_This is it Saphira. _He roared with his new powerful lungs, surprising himself as well as Saphira._ There is no way to change me back. I am to be punished. To be the mate of a stupid dragon such as you because of my own stupidity in losing the egg_

Now it was Saphira's turn to be enraged. _How dare he blame his predicament on me? _She thought.

_You consider me stupid for what is only a normal reaction when comprehending something such as your own extinction. _Saphira's voice boomed in side Eragon's head with sheer fury. It was now when Eragon came to his senses and realised just what it was he had said to Saphira.

She continued in a quieter tone but her voice was laced with venom. _Eragon your punishment is not what it seems. You are to be left alone in this world without a mate. This may also affect me but I refuse to mate with a dragon that is as heartless as you. Now the dragon race will fall by my hand and you would do well not to follow me._

Eragon panicked. He did not mean what he had said and the Master never said that this was a punishment. _Saphira, wait- _His mind stopped speaking when it was filled with the stinging of Saphira's tail on the side of his face as she turned and took off. He tried to follow her but flapping his wings only raised him two feet of the ground before he fell heavily back upon it. He tried to run along the floor after her but this also resulted with him landing face first in the dirt. He looked up as she flew further away.

_Saphira wait. I'M SORRY!_

Saphira did not wait. She heard his call but her heart was too hurt to listen. She could see him trying to follow her but with each attempt he only hurt himself. She flew for only five minutes but she knew it would take Eragon over an hour to reach her in his current state. She touched down on a flat rock with a thud and fell to her belly quietly sobbing.

--

Eragon growled again as his forelegs crashed to the floor, bringing his head hard into the compact sand. He had many cuts and bruises now. None would leave scars but they still hurt and annoyed him. The soon was way on its way to dusk and the sun set looked strange with his new eyes. Purples were vivid and pinks were subdued.

The moon was huge behind him, almost sitting on the horizon as it usually did in the desert, waiting for the sun to set. He let out a low hum. Eragon reached out with his mind. She wasn't far in front of him now and he would be able to see her form in the distance soon.

Saphira was no longer weeping. The rock around her head was covered in a wet film from her tears but that would soon be gone as the heat dried it away. She shuddered every now and then but no more tears fell. The air was becoming cool now as the heat of the desert slowly slipped away with no sun to provide it energy. Saphira watched as the nocturnal creatures left their holes and nests to search for food. A scorpion cautiously crept along the sand only to be snatched up by a large spider hiding under a stone.

The air was suddenly filled with battle cries and Saphira had very little time to react. She leapt up to her feet and spread her wings but a large weighted net fell down and encased her. She tried to break free of the net but a band of seven urgals quickly surrounded her and drove huge stakes into the ground, pinning the net and Saphira down.

One urgal was stupid enough to try and gloat to Saphira's face but soon came to an end as hot blue flames engulfed him.

"Ahgrat ukmar, it is done." The rest of the urgals began to laugh and cheer at their catch making sure to keep away from the dragon's maw.


	4. First blood

**I know that I promised to have this chapter up yesterday but I unexpectedly had to go somewhere and was out all night. To make up for it I'll update two times today. As you could probably guess this chapter has a fight scene in it and i'm not sure if it fits the T rating I gave the story, it might be too graphic or too dull because I dont really know how to stay within the confines of my rating boundries. For later chapters I may have to put the story up to M but i'm not sure, let me know if this would be a bad idea. Read and review please.**

Eragon had been able to get much closer to Saphira and had stayed quiet, so as to not alert her and make her fly away again. He saw the whole thing. The Urgals had crept up from the west and were upwind to Saphira so she couldn't smell them. Eragon was relieved when he saw her blue flame burn an urgal but soon dismayed when the urgals began to cheer and cry. She was trapped and the urgals had her at their mercy.

Eragon felt his rage begin to rise. He had to do something. Even though he didn't know how to fight as a dragon the urgals hadn't seen him yet which was a huge advantage to him. Besides when they see him they might have the good sense to run away...he hoped.

Saphira had sensed Eragon as he made his approach. She urged him to not be stupid and to escape but he wouldn't listen. A ferocious roar filled the evening air and the urgals panicked and looked to its source. "It's a male," one urgal shouted, its voice trembling and its spear shaking in its hand, "This one must be its mate."

Eragon roared again focusing all his rage into it, hoping to make the urgals run. He could see that they were scared and Eragon made a step forward to further his intimidation. This turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as he lifted his right foreleg, his tail swayed to the right causing Eragon to tip over to his side. To try and correct this he slammed the leg back down but caught his wing, which pulled the rest of him to the floor with a surprised roar. He now lay spread-eagled on the sand with the urgals staring at the pathetic sight in silence.

Saphira was dismayed. Eragon was going to get himself killed. _What is he doing? _The sound of urgal laughter filled the air. They couldn't believe their luck. Not only had they captured a prize female dragon but they now had a clumsy male to go with it. They weren't sure where the male came from as they always thought there was only one left in existence. Obviously they were wrong. "Otrag bagh, circle him"

Eragon got to his feet, cursing his body and his mind for not knowing how to use it. He looked back to Saphira and then at each and every urgal that had surrounded him. They all had spears apart from one, who held a large battle hammer and another with a large two-hand sword held in its large beefy hand.

Eragon stared into their yellow eyes and roared ferociously at them again. It didn't work this time. Not one of the urgals panicked although one did take a step back. The one with the sword pointed at two of the youngest urgals and then at Eragon. They lunged forwards, spears at the ready and began to attack Eragon.

Saphira roared in agony as she saw them attack. She struggled and flexed against her bonds. They did not budge, but Saphira still struggled even going as far as to breathe fire on them. Eragon could hear Saphira roaring as he tried to fight back against the urgals. He avoided the spears at all costs. If one managed to get him in an armpit then that arm would become useless and he would almost certainly lose.

He swung his tail repeatedly at the urgals, trying to trip them up but he was only preventing them from getting closer than actually causing any damage. Knowing that they were keeping their distance he waited until the urgals lifted their spears so as an attack by him would not result in him impaling himself.

He found his chance when they jumped over his swinging tail, lifting their spears over their heads. He dashed forward and brought his clenched up claws swinging into the first urgals head. Its skull caved in with the force of the impact and its body crumpled to the floor.

Dragons were not meant to punch their target and Eragon learnt this with the pain of his claws digging it to his palm. His blood trickled through the small cuts and Eragon decided that he should probably not do that again.

He turned around and quickly brought his tail slamming into the shocked urgal who was staring at his fallen comrade. The tail hit into the attacking urgal's ribs and sent it crashing into another urgal, the spear it held impaling the attacking urgal through its stomach. The attacking urgal flung his spear as it was sent flying and it had landed in the foot of the urgal who owned the two-hand sword. It screamed in pain as it wrenched out the spear, spraying blood in the sand.

Eragon was quite proud of himself. He had managed to dispatch two urgals, knocked another unconscious and crippled one more. There were only three able bodied urgals left and Eragon let out a growl of satisfaction.

Suddenly a huge impact caused Eragon to fall to his side, skidding two feet to a stop. The pain was instantaneous.

Eragon looked up to see the urgal with the battle hammer roaring in triumph. Eragon tried to rise but he couldn't. His ribs were not broken but he knew that they was badly bruised. If it weren't for his scales the blow would have surely killed him.

Saphira was enraged. She fought against the bonds with a new strength and managed to rip the net where she had been burning it. She struggled further and the net began to unravel itself. Saphira was free and she spread her wings with a triumphant roar.

The urgals turned away from Eragon and stared in fear at the sight of the now free sapphire dragon. They were quite comfortable fighting this incompetent blue dragon but had no wish to fight the powerful sapphire one which they knew had rage in her heart. They began to scatter as Saphira took to the air, shooting blue flames from her maw to show her fury.

She swooped down and landed on two urgals running of to the east. She wasted no time in ripping her claws into them, ravaging their bodies. When she was sure they would not rise she took off again towards the limping urgal.

The urgal screamed in terror as it felt the dragon's claws dig into its shoulders and its feet leave the floor. It was carried higher and higher into the air until Saphira released the urgal and watched it plummet back down to the earth. The urgal screamed all the way to the point it was silenced with a sickening thud.

Eragon watched in admiration of the fighting skill of Saphira. She had always been excellent at dispatching her enemies and he hoped he would be half the dragon she was. He watched as she turned in the air. She roared and shot towards him, _Eragon, behind you!_ Eragon turned his head. The last urgal was standing over him its hammer held above its head ready for the killing blow.

Eragon felt a pressure building deep within him. He didn't know what it was but he felt the urge to bring the pressure forwards towards his throat. The urgal roared as it prepared to swing. The pressure was in Eragon's throat now and he felt the need to exhale.

A steady stream of blue fire shot out of Eragon's maw and engulfed the urgal. It cried out in agony as Eragon's flames burnt it causing its hammer to fall to the ground.

Saphira landed nearby and walked towards Eragon who was painfully rising to his feet. The urgal had walked a few feet but succumbed to the flames and was slowly burning on the sand. Saphira reached Eragon and helped him to his feet by pushing him up with her neck. _Eragon what were you thinking? You could have been seriously injured...or killed. _

_I know Saphira but I couldn't just leave you there, I had to do something. I thought I could scare them off but then I fell over and they gained confidence. _Eragon winced as he said this and dropped down on one leg.

Saphira helped him up again. _I'm sorry Saphira. I shouldn't have shouted at you or blamed this on you. It was foolish and childish and I should have more maturity than that. I was just upset and confused._

_No Eragon, I shouldn't have left like that or spoke to you the way I did. I knew that this would have been a huge shock to you not to mention confusing...but what you said to me hurt me Eragon. I never thought you would be capable of saying things like that to me._ She lowered her head as to not meet his gaze and let out a depressing hum. This deeply affected Eragon.

_Saphira I honestly didn't mean to hurt you like that. I wasn't thinking when I said that stuff earlier and you should not take any of it to heart. I do not consider becoming a dragon a curse but a blessing. I always wondered what it would be like to live as a dragon and I spent many nights dreaming of it. Now I can finally experience it despite my apparent lack of skill using dragon muscles and limbs._ Saphira chuckled._ Saphira I know I hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope against hope that you can._ Eragon lowered his head in shame, soft growls escaping him despite his efforts to stop them.

_Oh little one, I could never stay angry at you for long, despite of what you did, why change that now,_ Saphira snorted, black smoke occupying the air in front of him_ Come on let's return to the camp. _

Saphira began to walk off, Eragon following behind. She heard a thump and turned around. Eragon was on the floor again and was looking up at her showing his teeth in a smile. _Err...I don't suppose you could teach me how to walk could you? _Saphira looked at all the cuts and scrapes on Eragon's legs and let out a low rumbling chuckle, her laughter filling his head.


	5. Learning the basics

**Well here's the second update for today.**

The moonlight shined off the two dragon's scales as they walked side by side. Saphira had taught Eragon that his tail was the key to not falling over as it provided balance to his body when his feet were raised off the ground.

Armed with this knowledge Eragon was able to walk much more effectively but still had odd trips and stumbles every now and then which caused Saphira to laugh each time.

She had to admit to herself, she didn't mind Eragon being a dragon. She had waited a long time for one of her kind to spend time with as a friend and not just a teacher or enemy. He was a very handsome dragon too.

They reached the camp that they had set up and immediately went for a drink from the same trough as they were wide enough to accommodate both their heads. Saphira lapped at the water taking in a satisfying amount. Eragon on the other hand was having much more difficulty.

He knew he was supposed to use his tongue and not just suck the water in but he hadn't a clue of how to use it. Saphira watched as Eragon stuck his barbed tongue in the water and try to lift water out and into his mouth but the water just kept sliding off and landing back in the trough.

_Blast it all!_ He cursed as he failed his fourth attempt. Saphira was highly amused at Eragon's attempts and sat on her haunches trying not to laugh.

_Come on Eragon, you don't expect me to believe that you can't even drink water now can you? _She could no longer keep in her laughter and moved closer to Eragon whose face was now feeling very hot from embarrassment.

_I don't know how to use this new tongue, Saphira, _he snapped with a snort. _I am finding it difficult to perform such simple tasks when for all my life I have used different muscles and methods to accomplish them._

_Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to move these muscles aren't I. It is good that you studied dragon anatomy with Oromis as this would have been far more difficult than it will be if you hadn't. I guess we should start with your tongue seem as though you are thirsty. Think of the water as a reward. If you don't master it you don't get to drink._

_Great, well, I hope you are a good teacher because I really want a drink._

_Then let's begin._

It took Eragon a while to master his tongue. Saphira told him that a dragon's tongue is very important and has many important roles from cleaning to directing the flame a dragon produces. Saphira demonstrated each tongue movement to Eragon which made her look very funny to him. It was helpful though and after he had demonstrated each tongue movement three times Saphira allowed him to drink. He lapped at the water as if he had been doing it for years and was soon refreshed.

_Ahh that's much better, thank you Saphira._

_We are not done yet little one._ She motioned her head to Eragon's wings and he turned to see them. He had been dragging them along the floor as he didn't know how to tuck them away. Because of this, they were now covered in a fine layer of dirt and sand which dulled the rich blue colour so as to make them a bluish grey.

_Ah right _he muttered. He tried to flex the muscles to move them but they barely even fluttered and any movement that did occur was caused by the night breeze. He had moved them before when chasing Saphira but the knowledge of how he did it escaped him.

_You need to stretch your back Eragon. Feel the strain your wings come under when you do so and then try to move them._

Eragon stretched out his front legs and hind legs and then his neck and tail causing his spine to be pulled straight. Despite the strain he felt, in what he believed were the joints of his wings, he couldn't move them. _I can't Saphira._

She snorted and walked towards Eragon's right wing. She placed her head underneath the membrane close to his joint and began to move up and down. Flakes of dirt and sand began to fall from the wing and land on Saphira, much to her discomfort but it did work.

Eragon was able to find the muscle to move his wing and flap it himself and now that he knew what he was looking for, his left wing was also flapping. _Saphira look, I'm doing it, I'm doing it. _Saphira laughed at the childlike cries of Eragon and she flapped her wings in mock. _Are you mocking me?_ He asked a playful growl escaping him.

_Maybe, _she replied with her own playful growl. _You're like a child discovering his wings for the first time._

_Technically that could be classed as true_ he answered back, his wings still flapping.

_I suppose it is,_ she laughed, _now, back to the lessons,_ she stopped flapping her wings and stretched them out._ Now do what I have done and then slowly lower them down to your side at an angle, you should know what to do with them from there._

Eragon did as instructed and stretched his wings out, he then tilted them downwards and brought them down. He soon found himself placing his wings snugly against his body on his back much like Saphira was doing. _Like this?_ He asked staring at Saphira quizzically.

_Perfect Eragon, now you do not have to drag your poor wings in the dirt. You now have full control over your wings and will be able to learn how to fly._ Eragon's eyes widened and a worried growl escaped him.

_Do you think I am ready to fly? _

_Do not worry Eragon, your wings are large and powerful and should be able to lift you even if they were weakened. You are lucky you are not a hatchling. Their first flying experiences can be quite painful. I myself fell quite a few times even after we left Carvahal but you should have no problem with your body's maturity. _Eragon was trying not to picture a young Saphira falling out of a tree she had climbed to fly, out of fear it would make him laugh. _Now spread _

_your wings and follow the beat of my mine. It may take some time for you to get your wings to flap in harmony._

Eragon flapped his wings with the left one slightly ahead of the right one. He concentrated and managed to make them change roles, the right one was now ahead of the left. He tried again and they flapped in unison.

_Good Eragon, now follow my rhythm._ Eragon sped his wings up to mach hers and she began to slowly increase her speed. He matched her and soon Saphira began to lift off the ground. Eragon matched her speed again and he too began to lift off.

_Excellent Eragon you learn fast, now for some basic manoeuvres. Shift your weight forwards to move forwards._ Eragon did so and he began to drift towards Saphira._ Good, now, move your tail to the left, right, up and down to make you turn in different directions._ Eragon did this too and was soon flying circles above and around Saphira. _Beat your wings harder and faster to pick up speed and tilt them back to decrease your speed. _Eragon sped up and stormed around Saphira before slowing down to the same pace he was before.

Eragon was overjoyed. He was actually flying. He loved it. The wind whooshed past him as he flew and he began to get more confident. He soon began performing twirls and rolls and all manner of movements. He found himself becoming more agile as he flew and was able to do sharp turns and stops. _This is great Saphira. _He roared as his excitement rushed through him

_Yes it is,_ she exclaimed feeling very proud of her dragon rider. _Now little one I believe you are ready. _

Eragon stopped and flew back down to Saphira with an uncertain growl. _Ready for what?_ he asked.

_Well first I'm going to teach you some techniques and then you and I my dear dragon rider are going to go hunting._

Eragon growled objectively. _Saphira I can't go and hunt, you know I don't eat meat._

She chuckled and snorted thick black smoke. _Well, dragons can't live without consuming meat Eragon. Sure you may try to live on plants for a few days but your instincts will soon take over and cause you to crave meat more and more. In fact I bet your craving it now. You know, meat you catch yourself does taste a lot better, especially when it's fresh and dragons have a much better sense of taste than humans._

Saphira stared at Eragon and laughed. He was staring into space a thin strand of saliva slowly descending from in-between his jaws. _Eragon!_

He came back to reality with a start and when he realised what he was doing quickly corrected himself. _Well the way you describe it does make it sound good...but I don't want to, it goes against my training._

_Eragon that wasn't your training, it was the result of your training and a pretty pointless result too. You know that this is how life is, the predator and prey, well now you're the _

_predator and everything else is the prey. You'll have to do it sooner or later why put it off until you can no longer resist._

_Fine I'll do it but I won't enjoy it._

_Oh Eragon I'm sure you'll enjoy it much more than you think, it's your instincts after all._

_You keep saying that but how do you know if I even have instincts. _He challenged, hoping to throw her off guard. He growled whilst waiting, trying to stop himself but unable to.

_Eragon of course you have instincts, all those growls you keep doing are instinct._ Eragon growled in surprise causing Saphira to growl in amusement._ Dragons can't show emotion like humans can so they use their growls to show they're sad, excited, confused, and amorous, to list just a few. You and I both know what each other's growls mean instinctively. You also breathed fire by yourself when in danger now if that wasn't instinct what could it have been hmm?_

Eragon bowed his head in defeat. _Fine I have instincts and I suppose I won't be able to stay away from meat forever so I suppose I could go hunting._

_That's a good dragon now I shouldn't have let you fly before without making sure your wings were clean. Dirty wings add extra weight to them and cause you more effort to keep in the air. You need to clean them like I showed you._

_All right then._ Eragon stretched his left wing out and turned his neck towards it. He then used the cleaning technique Saphira taught him with his tongue. He started at the tip and carefully lifted the dirt of his wing making sure he wasn't just spreading the dirt about. Saphira waited patiently but Eragon was really taking his time and he still had another wing to do before they could go.

_Eragon this is taking too long, we'll get going much more quickly if I help you, stretch your wing out. _She advanced towards him but Eragon took several steps back.

_Erm Saphira, I don't think that would be appropriate, would it? _She reached him and poked him hard in the ribs with her snout. Eragon grunted and stuck out his wing in reflex. Saphira immediately began to clean it, faster than Eragon, but still gentle.

_Don't be silly Eragon I'm only cleaning it. _Eragon hesitated for a moment, his head suddenly becoming very hot but he turned away from her to get back to the other wing, trying to block out the comfortable feeling of Saphira's tongue on the membrane of his wing. It felt wondrous to him and he soon found himself humming softly.

Saphira chuckled. _Does that feel good Eragon? It's a shame, I've finished._ She chuckled again as Eragon shied away from her and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't mean to enjoy it.

_Sorry Saphira._

_It's ok Eragon. Come on, you're clean now, let's go hunting._

**Well what do you think? My next update should be on tuesday.**


	6. Hunting

Eragon stayed close to Saphira. He had instincts but he didn't know how to hunt at all so he needed to keep his concentration on Saphira to learn the basics. They stayed high in the air so as to not alert their prey. On the ground they may have been spotted but with the night sky above them they were perfectly camouflaged.

There was a large flock of goats below them and Saphira began to circle them. She singled out one to the side by itself so that, when she struck, the rest of the flock wouldn't scatter. She waited for her chance and then closed her wings against her body. Eragon was startled by her sudden drop and watched as she plummeted. Saphira eyed the goat hungrily.

Two hundred feet from the ground she opened her wings and her speed began to drop. Eragon watched as she levelled herself with the ground and stretched her talons out. Saphira drove her claws into the goat's side, lifted it from the floor and lunged for its neck with her jaw. The goat was dead before it even knew what had happened and the flock was unaware that another one of its own had fallen to the strange creature that had appeared two weeks ago.

She flew back up to Eragon, her catch hanging limply from her mouth._ Your turn Eragon, now remember what I told you, keep your eyes on the one you want at all times, don't shift your gaze when you are about to strike or you may miss your target. Oh and be quick or I may eat mine here in the air._

Eragon grinned flashing his teeth at Saphira; he knew she wouldn't eat without him. He turned away from her and focused on the flock. He waited until a goat ventured away from the main body. It seemed to be walking to the place where Saphira's was only moments earlier, as if looking for the missing goat.

Eragon did as Saphira did, he closed his wings and dropped, his eyes never leaving his target. He levelled with the ground and stretched his talons _Eragon's first catch, I'm so proud, _Saphira thought as she watched him go in for the kill.

As Eragon shot towards the goat he quickly looked at the floor to make sure he wouldn't scrape it as he struck. In that brief look he completely lost his concentration on the goat and when he looked back he was just shooting over it. In panic he tried to snap at the confused goat but he missed. The snap of his jaws alerted the flock of goats and they all began to run and bounce about in different directions. Eragon quickly tried to catch another one but they were much too nimble.

Saphira sighed in his mind as he returned empty handed. _I told you not to look away didn't I._ Eragon growled sadly, his large stomach ached and he had secretly looked forward to catching the goat. _I guess you'll have to share my catch._ Eragon looked up at Saphira and protested._ Don't be stupid Eragon, this one will tide us over till the morn and then we'll try again but next time we'll strike together. _Eragon reluctantly gave in. He didn't want her to have to share her meal but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

--

They had made their way back to the camp and Eragon was just finishing off his half of the goat. Saphira was right, the meat did taste good and it contained a lot more juices when it was 

fresh, a prospect that would have made him wretch if he was still a human. _Told you the meat was good_.

Eragon nodded his approval as he swallowed the last of it. _Good well you can have more in the morning providing you can catch it that is; I may not be as generous as I was tonight._ Eragon flashed his teeth at Saphira which caused her to cock her head. _Eragon, why do you keep doing that?_

_What?_

_You keep flashing your teeth at me. Have I done something wrong?_

_What? No of course not Saphira, I'm smiling. _Saphira looked at him strangely and snorted with laughter. _What?_ Eragon asked.

_Dragons do not smile Eragon._ She answered simply; smoke escaping her nostrils each time she breathed out. _Although, it doesn't really matter and it is funny. Come, let us rest for the night or you will soon begin to feel hunger again._

Eragon lay next to Saphira, his head resting on his front legs. She turned her head towards him and nuzzled his head softly. She had done this often but it felt different to Eragon now that he was a dragon.

_Good night little one_ she whispered as she rested her head on her own paws and closed her eyes. Eragon watched Saphira for a few seconds before closing his own eyes and slowly drifting off. He only stirred once during the night.

--

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by a brilliant blue light. He quickly shut them again and slowly began to ease them open. He realised that the blue light was sunlight reflected off of Saphira's scales but that wasn't all he noticed.

His head was resting against hers, which was why the reflection was so strong and his right wing was draped over Saphira like a leathery blue blanket. Embarrassed, Eragon carefully lifted his wing away from Saphira and tucked it away. She stirred, her head slightly rubbing against his but she didn't wake.

He then began to move his head away from hers. It rolled slightly as the bulk of it was taken away. After removing his body away from Saphira and saving himself any embarrassment he carefully got up and went for a drink from the trough.

Five minutes later Saphira began to stir again and she opened her eyes. She looked up to see Eragon sat with his back towards her, about fifteen meters away, messing with his claws in the sand. She got up with a yawn and went to the water troughs. _I slept well last night_ she thought to herself blocking her mind from Eragon.

She had quite enjoyed resting against Eragon's head and she especially enjoyed her 'blanket'. She took a large drink finishing off the remaining water left in the trough. They only had two 

full troughs left and would soon need to leave in search of more water. She walked over to Eragon who had stopped playing in the sand and had turned to her with his strange smile.

_Good morning,_ he growled happily.

_Good morning little one, _she replied giving him a soft lick on the cheek. _Did you sleep well?_

Eragon was slightly put off by the lick but he didn't know why, she always did that in the morning. _Err yes, not bad actually._ He didn't mention where his wing was when he woke._ Are we going to go hunting again now?_ He asked trying to change the subject to stop his mind from wondering.

_Eager are we?_ She chuckled as he nodded enthusiastically._ Yes we are. Because of your...eventful first hunt we may have to fly for some time before we actually find any suitable prey so it may be late in the evening before you can actually eat._

Eragon was a little downhearted by this but he knew it was his fault so he didn't complain. _Right, shall we go then_? Saphira said as she stretched her wings and began to lift off. Eragon watched her graceful form for a moment before he himself took off.

--

Saphira wasn't lying when she said they may have to hunt all day. They had not found a single creature big enough for even one of them on their hunt and it was only when they were heading back, with the sun low on the horizon, that Eragon spotted sand tracks heading to the west.

After that, they had to follow the tracks for about an hour before they found what they had been searching for. A small group of wild goats were grazing on the harsh desert grass, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Eragon looked at the rising moon as the light began to fade, returning his colour vision to its sharper state. The sunset caused his eyes to gain a blurred effect as red light was harder to see for him with his new vision. Saphira was the same.

She eyed up the flock and pointed out the two goats they were to attack. Saphira was to go for the one on the far left, which was being pushed away from the grass by its brethren, and Eragon was to go for the one on the far right, which was grazing by itself.

They lined themselves up and dropped at the same time. This time Eragon was totally focused on the goat. He levelled himself off and reached out with his talons, his eyes still on the goat. It grew closer and closer until Eragon was able to snatch the goat into the air. It was struggling against Eragon and he dug his claws into it to keep it still.

Blood trickled down his claws but the goat was still alive. Eragon suddenly lost control of his neck and he swung his head down to the goat and delivered a killing blow with his teeth. He then regained his senses and realised that his instincts had controlled him at that point.

Saphira followed Eragon, not far behind him, with her own catch. She was proud of Eragon for achieving his first catch. _Good job Eragon, you caught yourself a fine meal there. _

Eragon growled with pride at Saphira's words and found himself straying closer to her. She was oblivious however and began to fly towards the camp. _Come let us return and feast_. Eragon snapped back to his senses. _What was I doing_ he wondered. He shook his head and followed Saphira back to the camp.

They both enjoyed their goat when they returned. The hunt had made them even more ravenous and now their bellies were full. Eragon sat by Saphira, staring at the stars whilst she cleaned her paws. _We have to leave here soon you know._ Eragon looked at her as she spoke. _Our water is running out and without your magic we won't be able to call forth more from the sand. _Eragon knew this. He didn't mind leaving but he was enjoying the desert.

_We'll have to find somewhere else then won't we_, he said as he returned his gaze to the stars._ Perhaps the Spine or the Beors, maybe even du Weldenvarden. _

Saphira nodded in agreement, where ever they decided on would be fine. There would be more food readily available not to mention water. _We should probably leave tomorrow, after we have decided._ She said placing her head on her forelegs with their now shiny claws.

Eragon lowered his head too after he nodded his agreement. He was about to fall asleep when Saphira asked him. _Would you mind placing your wing over me again? I was quite comfortable last night._ Eragon's face began to feel hot as he lifted his head up to look at her.

_You knew I did that? _He asked, embarrassed_._

_Yes I did, but don't worry, it wasn't you that put your head against mine whilst we slept together._ Eragon stared at Saphira before putting his head back down. She thought he wasn't going to do it until his wing stretched up into the air and came down gently on her. _Thank you _she said affectionately. She rubbed her head against his to get more comfortable and fell asleep with a pleasant growl.

Eragon lay there for a minute, feeling Saphira's body rise up and down through his wing as she breathed. He rubbed his head against hers and closed his eyes, the sound of her breathing lulling him to sleep.

--

_You can't carry this on; it's taking too much energy out of you._

_Yes I think your right. I'll have to do it gradually._

**Well tell me what you think. Next update, Thursday**


	7. Complications

The sun was just below the horizon, bathing the desert in a dull twilight when Eragon bolted upright. Something was wrong and he knew it but his mind had always been slower to wake up than his body. He looked to Saphira who was still asleep, oblivious to Eragon's worry.

She looked bigger to Eragon than she did the night before but he knew she wasn't. She had stopped having explosive growth spurts and although still growing she was only slightly bigger than she was at the battle of the burning plains.

It suddenly dawned on Eragon as his mind kicked in gear that he no longer had claws, wings or anything dragon like for that matter. He quickly ran to the water trough, his mind reacquainting itself with his human muscles. He peered into the trough and saw himself in the reflection of the water. He was human again, with all his clothes and equipment, except something was different.

His eyes. They were more narrowed like Saphira's and they were no longer their usual brown colour but the same colour his scales were, a shimmering light blue. Now that the initial shock was gone he also realised that he could still see as a dragon with all the benefits and hindrances.

_Ah you have roused yourself Eragon. I've been waiting for you._

Eragon spun around in all directions looking for the thing he knew the voice belonged to but he could not see the Master anywhere. _Do not bother Eragon, I am not there physically only in your head._

Eragon stopped looking only after he had a brief glimpse at the sky, just to make sure. He then relaxed a little and sat down to converse. _What has happened to me? I thought I was to become a dragon. _He looked over to Saphira feeling strangely jealous of her form.

_Ah, about that._ Eragon thought the voice sounded slightly embarrassed. _I seemed to have stretched my limits with turning you into a full dragon in one go. It took a lot of energy._

_Then why did you change me back_? Eragon asked, watching as Saphira stirred in her sleep as if searching for the warm bulk that was lay next to her during the night. He laughed as he thought he saw her shiver.

_It was taking me all my power to sustain you in that form. Eragon, in order to make the transformation complete you needed to be in that form for a time so that it would not reverse once I had stopped feeding you energy to keep you that way. Unfortunately it was taking far too long and I had to stop, causing you to revert back to your human self._

Eragon was confused he thought that the transformation had already been completed. _But I don't understand, I still have dragon eyes._

_Yes. The only way for you to become a full dragon is if I build you up gradually. At the moment I am focusing my power on your eyes and soon they will not be able to revert back to human. After that I can refocus my power on another aspect of your body and so on until you have become the dragon you were last night._

Eragon understood now. _How long will the transformation take? _

_Obviously it will be a while but I estimate about a month maybe less depending on how well your body absorbs the energy fed into it and how many aspects I can change in you at once. As you have probably already noticed, I have given you back your weapons and equipment. _Saphira began to stir again. Eragon tried to talk to the Master again but he had left his mind. Saphira woke up.

She yawned as she looked around for Eragon. When she turned to see him she cocked her head to the side and emitted a worried growl. _Eragon what happened to you?_

Eragon sighed as he explained what the Master had said to him. To Eragon's chagrin she seemed to understand this much more than Eragon did and accepted it quite well. _All right then, I'm fine with this, as long as you become a dragon again I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait for you._ Eragon felt uneasy at the glint in Saphira's eye as she said that. Without his dragon instincts he had no idea if there was anything hidden in those words.

He chose to ignore it and began to drink from the trough. It took him a few seconds to realise he was lapping at it with his tongue. He heard Saphira chuckle at him as he stopped lapping and cupped his hand to drink. _So Eragon, what do you plan on doing now that you have temporarily regained a human body. Do you still wish to leave the desert?_

Eragon thought to himself. He supposed that he should still leave, if at least to tell his friends of his predicament. He also came to the conclusion that they would eventually leave the desert anyway due to the obvious lack of readily available water. He didn't really feel like flying the span of the desert just for a drink. He came to his conclusion._ I plan on leaving, Saphira. We should tell Nasuada, Orik and Arya of what is happening._

Saphira snorted. _Then we are agreed. I thought I was going to have to persuade you to tell them but it seems we know what the other is thinking today._ Eragon laughed at her little joke and began to pack his bags.

--

The guard ran through the halls, eager to relay his message. Several onlookers showed their distain as he sprinted into Tialdari hall.

"Queen Arya." the elf guard panted delivering the proper greeting for the queen. Arya looked up from the conversation she was having, obviously displeased at the interruption.

"This had better be important for you to come barging in like that." She calmly stated, her raven black hair blowing in the breeze from the open window.

"It is Eragon, my queen, he approaches Ellesméra."

--

It was midday as the barren sands of the desert gave way to the fertile soils of Du Weldenvarden. With the change of scenery came a change of temperature. It was still hot but without the reflected heat from the sand below it was much cooler. Eragon revelled in the cool breeze, it was so much better than the warm, sand riddled breeze of the desert.

_Are you going to be all right when you see Arya, Eragon? You're not going to start an argument again are you? _Saphira asked, amusement clearly showing in her voice. Eragon's face grew red and he wished he had his scales again to hide it. The last time he had seen Arya was a week before he left Ilirea. She had approached him romantically and he turned her down.

_There may be a little tension between us but I don't think we will begin arguing again. Although, I suppose you would prefer it if we did, you always seem to enjoy it._ Saphira chuckled and began to swoop down so that her talons were trailing through the tree tops.

_It amuses me, little one, to think that she once repelled you whilst you craved her, now she craves you and you repulse. Your roles have reversed and soon you will not be available to her at all. I've never heard of an elf being mated to a dragon before._ Eragon laughed at this. He had to agree. It would be very difficult for Arya to pursue him once he had scales and wings.

He was wondering how she would take the news. He was hoping he would be able to tell her gently but his skin was already starting to become blue so she would notice something was amiss immediately. With his dragon eyes Eragon could see the buildings of Ellesméra nestled between the branches of the trees. They were approaching fast and Saphira began to head towards a clearing in the middle of the trees.

As she circled, preparing to land Eragon could see a small group of elves waiting on the outskirts of the clearing. Arya was among them, dressed in white with her mother's swan feather cape. As they landed the elves began to approach Eragon but stopped when they saw his strange appearance.

Arya stepped forward as Eragon dismounted Saphira, staring at his blue skin and his dragon-like eyes with her own piercing green ones. They greeted each other accordingly and Arya began to speak. "What has happened to you Eragon?"

--

It took awhile for Eragon to explain to Arya exactly what was happening to him but she seemed to understand it, well as far as turning into a dragon could be understood. They also agreed to Arya's offer to stay in Ellesméra but only for as long as it took Eragon to explain things to Glaedr and Oromis.

"So does this mean that you plan to be Saphira's mate, Eragon?" Eragon looked up from the floor and focused his attention on Arya. Saphira also looked towards the two but was focused on Eragon, awaiting his answer. Eragon shifted under the gaze of his dragon and grew uncomfortable.

"I do not know Arya, many things have happened over the last two weeks and I do not know if Saphira would even want to...or I for that matter." Saphira looked away from Eragon as though satisfied with his answer but Eragon felt that she wasn't. He was sure he was going to be asked many more questions when Arya wasn't present.

"I understand Eragon but keep in mind that you and she will be the last dragons and that there will be nobody else able to...satisfy you." Eragon grew hot again at her choice of words and Saphira chuckled at his discomfort. "You can stay in your usual accommodation. I do hope that you will be present for dinner but I feel that you crave more than your usual sustenance. Please remember that no animal shall be killed within Ellesméra. If you do feel that you must have meat you shall have to eat in the forest."

"I understand Arya but until dragon instincts are bestowed upon me I can resist meat for the time being. I shall be present for dinner." Arya bowed to him as he to her and left to attend to matters elsewhere. She regretted the fact that Eragon was now 'unavailable' to her but she would remain civil and not interfere, after all, he was given this...gift...for a reason.

--

Dinner was held in Tialdari hall and consisted of many dishes and idle conversation. Saphira had gone hunting and Eragon sat to the right of Arya, secretly wishing meat was on his plate instead of quince pie. He had received a few odd looks and questions from the other elves around the table about his looks but other than that his transformation into a dragon was not discussed.

After dinner Eragon bid farewell to Arya and returned to his tree house. Saphira was already there, cleaning her claws in her dais. _Did you enjoy your dinner, Eragon? _She asked as he walked to the window. The sun was setting and he enjoyed the look the trees attained at sunset with his dragon eyes.

_Not bad, _he replied_ Although, I did wish that I had gone with you. Ever since I had that goat I have had a tremendous urge to eat deer again._ Saphira chuckled.

_Maybe next time, little one. Besides I thought you said that you would be able to resist the urge due to your lack of dragon instincts, _she mused, eying Eragon suspiciously.

_Yeah me too, I think the Master might be progressing much faster than he anticipated. I think he is giving me instincts along with the physical transformation._

_Well he did say your mind, body and soul will become a dragon. Maybe he is changing one thing from all three at once._

_Perhaps. _He turned from the window to catch her staring at him. _Something wrong?_

_Your skin, it has patterns to it._ Eragon looked at his blue skin and sure enough there was a pattern emerging. He rubbed his hand along his arm. It felt smooth and rough at the tips. He scratched at the end of a pattern and winced as it lifted up revelling tender blue skin underneath it. Saphira had been watching this with interest and laughed when she realised what it was. _They're scales, Eragon._

He glared at his laughing dragon and gingerly stroked his scales. _Why is the skin sore underneath?_ He asked wincing as his finger stroked the soft flesh.

_Think about it. The top layer of your skin is being peeled from the one beneath it; of course it will be sore. When the scales are fully formed the skin underneath will just feel sensitive rather than painful._

_I hope your right-_

_Of course I'm right,_ she interrupted,_ I have scales too you know, here. _Saphira carefully placed a claw underneath one of her shiny sapphire scales and revealed a patch of dull blue skin. Eragon stared at it and gently touched the skin causing Saphira to shudder, _Ooo that tickles. There's nothing better than standing your scales on end in a rushing stream, it's very relaxing. _Eragon stopped and Saphira replaced the scale to its original position. _See?_

_All right then._ He looked out of the window again. The sun had gone and had been replaced by the moon slowly rising over the tree tops. _It's getting late; we have an early day tomorrow, we should probably get some sleep._

_Agreed, _Saphira said through a yawn. Eragon began to walk towards his bed when he was suddenly caught by Saphira's tail._ And where do you think you're going, scaly one. _She growled with amusement as he tried to struggle against her._ You're sleeping with me from now on, Eragon. You are to be a dragon soon so you must become acquainted with sleeping like one. _She placed him in the dais and held him close to her with her tail so that he could not escape. He struggled for a while longer but soon gave up with a sigh. _That's better._ She said as she draped her wing over him, smothering him in darkness.

Eragon lay there defeated. It wasn't uncomfortable though and he soon found himself snuggling against Saphira's side for warmth. The steady rhythm of Saphira's breathing drifting him off to sleep.

**People, I need feedback on my story. I know where I'm taking the story but I need to know what you lot like and dislike(ofcourse I'm assuming others are reading the story apart from my one consistant reviewer and I am very grateful to him - DragonFireOKN) Please can people review and tell me if anything needs changing or tweaking or if im going the wrong way with something.**


	8. The Talk

**Longest Chapter so far but the title might explain that. There are many questions during this type of talk.**

_Hmm I wonder if I should go and see him._

_No, it would be pointless to do so, it would accomplish nothing. _

_Although they do say that absence makes the heart grow stronger, maybe his feelings for me have rekindled in the past month. _

_Even if they had he will soon be unavailable physically, it wouldn't matter if he still felt for me. _

_Maybe there is a spell that could prevent him becoming a dragon. I've never heard of one but I'm sure one exists._

_I've decided. I'll go and see him, just to let him know that I still feel for him but I refuse to make a fool out of myself. If he denies me a second time then I will pursue him no more._ With that Arya left her room.

--

Eragon stared at the mirror in disbelief. _My hair._ On the top of Eragon's head was nothing but blue scales. He turned to Saphira's dais, his hair was scattered all over it. He sighed as he turned back to the mirror. _Well, who ever heard of a dragon with hair?_

He studied his scales carefully in the mirror. The pattern had fully emerged and the scales were everywhere they were supposed to be. The skin was still sore underneath though and they itched.

He quickly got dressed, careful not to rip his clothes on his new hard scales. He had no need to shave now so he decided to go up to the study. It was still too early to go to Oromis so he let Saphira sleep. As he climbed the spiral staircase upwards the sound of Saphira's loud snoring followed him. He chuckled to himself as he wondered if he snored like that.

He sat down at the desk and began to read a scroll. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't notice that Saphira had stopped snoring. The next thing he knew his scroll was flying across the room in the rush of wind caused by Saphira's wings as she flew in through the window.

_Good morning, scaly one...you're bald._ She collapsed on the floor, roaring with laughter as Eragon covered his head with the retrieved scroll. _You look hilarious without hair Eragon. _

Eragon's face grew hot; he had never seen her laugh like that before. His scales prevented him from showing his blush but he knew Saphira knew he was blushing. _Shut up Saphira, in case you didn't notice you don't have hair either, you can't really laugh at me._

_On the contrary, Eragon, I am naturally born without hair in mind so I can laugh at you, however, I will control myself if it bothers you._

_Well, yes it bothers me so if you wouldn't mind._ Saphira stopped laughing and regained some composure. She was still staring at him though. _This transformation is going much faster than I had expected._ He said.

_Only two aspects of you have been changed so far, Eragon,_ _your eyes and your skin. I imagine the process of changing the shape of your body will take much longer._

_Hmm you have a point there. I don't think my shape will change overnight. I just hope that my head is the first thing to change. A scaly head doesn't look right without the right shape and horns._

_I agree_, Saphira replied bluntly, _so are we going to go see Oromis then._

_Well actually, you're going to go see Oromis, I am going to go see Glaedr._

_Why am I to see Oromis? _She asked with an uncertain growl.

_To keep him occupied whilst I talk with Glaedr. It wouldn't be very polite if I just ignored him would it._

_Very well then, I can understand why you would want your privacy with Glaedr. I suppose you would like me to remain out of your head whilst you converse?_

_If you wouldn't mind. _He replied with a smile. Just then there was a knock on the door. Saphira looked at Eragon who just shrugged and went to answer the door. He was a little taken aback at seeing Arya standing on the stairs below him, but he eventually offered his hand to her to help her in.

Arya took his hand and was surprised at how rough his palm felt. She then looked up at him and gasped before she could stop herself. _He's bald _she thought as he looked at his scaly head. She then looked down at his hand, still in hers, and saw that, it too, was covered in scales.

"Are these scales everywhere Eragon?" she asked as she removed her hand.

"Only where they are needed, Arya." He remembered looking at his body fully before Saphira woke up. The scales were everywhere except in one place which he hoped he wouldn't have to show in front of the two females in the room.

"Ah, well, I'll be blunt. The only reason I came here was to see if you still had feelings for me...romantically that is." She kept her composure throughout the entire statement and didn't even seem phased by the low growl coming from Saphira. A true elf if Eragon had never seen one before.

"Arya I'm sorry but I don't think of you like that anymore. I thought I made it clear in Ilirea that you are nothing more to me than a very good and trusted friend." Arya nodded. She knew that this was a very real possibility and had already resigned herself to it.

"I only come to you with this to make sure. You already know how I feel but if you are not interested I will not pursue you. I am not a child and I will accept it. Please do not feel that you must leave because of this, I will not mention this again."

Eragon sighed. He looked at Saphira. She had stopped growling now but was still glaring at Arya with, what Eragon would call, a look of disgust and anger. "Arya I thank you for 

accepting my answer. We are to be leaving soon, maybe tomorrow, but it has nothing to do with what you have said today. We still have others to explain my predicament to."

Arya nodded and bid Eragon farewell. After she had gone Eragon turned to Saphira. _You were growling at her. Did you think she was a threat to you?_ Eragon asked with amusement. Saphira said nothing and just looked away. He chuckled at her reaction. _Shall we go then?_ Saphira recovered from her embarrassment and nodded in agreement as Eragon mounted her. She approached the window and then remembered something.

_Do you not want the saddle?_

_I don't think I'll need it anymore Saphira. I have my own scales to protect me now and soon I won't even have a reason to ride you._

Saphira nodded and jumped through the window, _I'm sure I can think of a reason, _she said, blocking her mind from his.

--

It was safe to say that Oromis was more than shocked when he answered his door to find a scaled Eragon standing before him. He was almost lost for words and probably would not have said anything if it wasn't for Eragon who immediately began explaining things to him.

"I see, so you are to become a dragon, Eragon." Oromis finally said after such a long silence. "A great honour indeed and I am sure many would be jealous of you if they knew about it." He motioned for Eragon to enter which he did. Saphira flew in through the large window in Oromis' new house.

Because of Glaedr's paralysis Oromis had a new house built around his dragon's head so as to keep him with him at all times. Glaedr was, at the moment, staring at Eragon with his large golden eyes, his even larger head resting on a large pile of cloth for comfort.

Oromis poured Eragon a glass of faelnirv which he gratefully took. "So Eragon, what is it that brings you hear to me now. I have nothing left to teach you and I doubt that this is a social visitation."

Eragon sipped his drink before answering. "You are right; I was actually hoping I could speak with Glaedr...privately if you would not mind." Glaedr looked up from the conversation he was having with Saphira and focused his eyes on Eragon as he said this.

"Sending me from my own home Eragon?" he chuckled, "Very well I suppose I could leave for an hour and paint. Saphira, would you care to be the inspiration for my art?" Saphira nodded and flew through the window again, followed by Oromis, who quietly left through the door, leaving Eragon and Glaedr alone.

_I believe I could guess what it is you would like to talk about Eragon but in case I am wrong what is it?_ Glaedr asked with a deep and low rumble. Eragon positioned himself more comfortably in front of Glaedr.

_Well, I am to be a dragon but I have no Idea what it is to be a dragon. Their very nature is different to mine and I am not sure I would like to ask Saphira some of the questions for...obvious reasons._

_You mean her being female._ He asked his voice sounding slightly amused.

_Well...yes, I believe it would make me feel uncomfortable being taught male behaviour by her._ Glaedr chuckled at this, his head slightly rocking the walls of the house.

_Yes I can see why that would make you...uncomfortable. I suppose I should answer your questions, after all I did teach Saphira the secrets of the dragons, why not you. Where would you like to begin?_

Eragon asked Glaedr quite a few questions. His knowledge on dragon lore was weak so he asked about that for a time. He soon knew everything that Saphira knew about the dragon's history. Eragon then asked about the dragon way of life and learned many things from health to emotions not to mention dragon magic, although that subject was also limited by Glaedr's own limited knowledge of it.

Finally Eragon could no longer hide behind these subjects and had to ask the question that made him feel the most uncomfortable._ I have one question left that I must know the answer to, Glaedr, what is the mating process of dragons?_

_Ah, finally I was wondering when you were going to ask this question. You have no reason to be embarrassed Eragon, better to ask me than Saphira._

_Definitely, it's just that I have had this conversation before with Brom when we first left Carvahall but I wasn't intending to use the information he gave me for my own means so my knowledge on the subject isn't very efficient at the moment. I've also had this talk about humans when I was younger and that was embarrassing to say the least._

_You were young then Eragon I am sure you can handle this now._

_Yes, I'm sure I can, I must anyway._

_Quite, now I guess I should start at the very beginning. Dragons enter mating season twice a year, once at the beginning of spring and once at the beginning of autumn. During this time the females enter heat and the males find themselves encouraged to prove themselves to the nearby females through, either, strength, ability to provide food, a good shelter or security. These factors are conditional. Obviously if there is a large population of males, strength will be the primary factor; likewise, if food is scarce, ability to provide food will be primary._

_I see._ Eragon understood these basics quite well; they seemed to be basics to the majority of animals in Alagaësia, including humans.

_When the female enters heat, her instincts will become more powerful. These instincts encourage her to actively pursue a mate. You will probably remember the time when Saphira became quite attached to me._

_Yes I remember, so she must have been in heat then._

_Yes she was. Instincts cause them to lose much of their reason when pursuing a mate, however after their heat cycle has ended they regain their senses. That is why Saphira was much more respectful after the incident at the Stone of Broken Eggs, her cycle had ended and she was ashamed of what she had done. Unfortunately dragonesses tend to make mistakes in choosing their mates during heat and because dragons mate for life, that is why they try to build relationships outside of mating season. _

_How do they know if they are to become mates?_

_Usually the female initiates it with a bite of the male's tail. That is why I had to discourage Saphira, she initiated it and the only way a male can deter a wanting female is by attacking her._

_That seems harsh_ Eragon stated thinking about how big Glaedr was to Saphira back then.

_It is the only way. Their instincts conflict with each other, if a female feels threatened during her heat cycle the instinct to survive will overcome the instinct to reproduce. _

_I suppose that makes sense. _Eragon said, hoping that he would never have to attack Saphira.

_Yes, well, providing that the initiation by the female is not rejected the male will then nuzzle the female's neck as a sign of acceptance. After this they will both engage in the nuptial flight._

_What is the nuptial flight_, Eragon interrupted curious to know.

_It is something like your human wedding. The two dragons fly together, joined by their talons and then spiral towards the ground, breaking apart at the last minute. This is the most dangerous part of the mating process as one or both of the dragons could die forcing the survivor to search for a new mate. _Eragon gulped. He much preferred the easy and safe weddings he had attended in Carvahall.

_After the nuptial flight has been completed is that when they mate?_

_Yes but only after they have made a nest together. If the two dragons already have a relationship before the flight and a nest already exists a new one is still built to accommodate room for a clutch of eggs. After this has been done the two dragons will mate whenever they see fit. Dragons are always able to produce eggs outside of mating season, although they will feel the urge to mate more strongly during both seasons to provide the best chance of survival for the hatchling._

Eragon understood everything now except for one last thing. He felt his face grew hotter as he asked. _How do they actually mate?_

Glaedr took a moment to answer this question as though he wasn't actually quite sure how himself. It turns out he wasn't._ Only dragons who have mated know the specifics. Instincts take over eventually and the dragon then knows what to do. As I have never mated I cannot answer your question fully but I can tell you that there is two ways to mate. One is in the air and the second is on the ground with the male mounting the female from behind._

Eragon didn't find that very helpful, in fact the mating on the ground made him even more embarrassed. Humans just didn't do it that way, as far as he knew. _How come you never mated Glaedr_?

Glaedr paused before answering._ Oromis and I were sent on many missions which isolated us from the other riders. This made it difficult to find a mate. I thought I had plenty of time and I didn't want to rush into things. Oromis did try to help me find a mate, he almost did, when he tried to court a female rider but she rejected him. The wild dragons were hard to form a relationship with and so I remained by myself hoping that a female dragon would approach me. Unfortunately Galbatorix's rebellion left me alone for good._

Eragon felt bad for Glaedr. It must have taken a lot of restraint to fight off Saphira like he did. _Thank you, Glaedr, this has cleared up many things for me and prevented a lot of possible embarrassment._

_Not a problem Eragon. So I take it you plan on mating with Saphira._

_I don't know. That is the reason for this transformation but when the Master was explaining it to me he said there is a possibility that she will not choose me for a mate. I don't know whether this is due to her or me._ Eragon could sense that Saphira was on the way back now. He was glad he was finished; he didn't feel like he could face her again if she had arrived in the middle of his mating talk with Glaedr.

_Well whatever happens I wish you the best, the dragon race rests on your shoulders, Eragon. _

_Yes it does, thank you again Glaedr. _He bowed to the ancient dragon as Saphira glided in gracefully. Oromis also walked in, a beautiful painting of Saphira by a stream held in his hands.

"I see you have finished with your talk." Eragon nodded as he examined the painting that had now been placed on the wall next to a painting of Glaedr as a younger, smaller dragon.

_Do you like it, Eragon? _Saphira asked, a low growl escaping from her.

_It's beautiful, Saphira. The stream really brings out the colour of your scales._

Saphira growled in pride. _I had to stay still for the entire thing. If you didn't like it I would have had to burn some sense into you._ She snorted black smoke as she said this. Eragon wasn't sure if she was joking.

"Is there anything you want to discuss with me Eragon or are you to be on your way now?"

"I think that is all for now Oromis but I thank you for giving me the time to speak with Glaedr."

Oromis chuckled. "I am aware that you would have had some very difficult matters to discuss with Glaedr, I wouldn't have said no." He looked at Saphira as he said this causing her to cock her head in confusion.

Eragon bid farewell to his former masters and mounted Saphira who leapt through the window and turned towards Ellesméra. They flew in silence for a while until Saphira couldn't keep her curiosity under control. _So are you going to tell me what you talked about?_ She could feel his embarrassment as he answered.

_No I don't think I will._

_Will I ever find out?_ She asked with amusement, contemplating on hazarding a guess at what he was talking to a male dragon about.

_You might...someday. You will definitely know in a few months...start of autumn probably._

**Tell me if i've handled this chapter well, if not i'll revise it. Next update tomorrow and if you havent worked it out yet I update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays. R&R**


	9. Drink

**Be warned, there are certain types of scenes where I have no confidence in, Horror and expicit romance are two including this one which is supposed to be Humour. Let me know if a messed it up completely.**

The rest of the day was very relaxing for Eragon. He and Saphira spent most of the time in the forest, he didn't feel like having all the elves giving him strange looks and, as Oromis had said, a few of the elves were jealous.

After their visit, Saphira went hunting. She noticed that Eragon had been staring at her catch when she was eating and ripped a chunk of flesh off the deer with her claws and gave it to Eragon.

He protested that it was her catch but she was having none of it so he accepted it and prepared it so that he could eat it; he wasn't that much of a dragon yet to eat it raw. It had been a few years since he last ate deer and he really enjoyed the taste. After that they just lay there in a clearing looking at the surrounding wildlife with Eragon propped up against Saphira's side. Eventually they fell asleep together in the afternoon sun, Eragon snoring just as loudly as Saphira.

As the sun began to set the two began to regain consciousness. Saphira was first to wake, she stretched causing Eragon to fall to the floor violently waking him up too. She apologized as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked around. _It has gotten quite late Eragon; perhaps we should return to Ellesméra?_

_Yes, I think we should, although, I don't want to spend time with the elves, let's just head to the house. _Saphira nodded and stretched her wings. Eragon waited till she was finished and then climbed up on to her back. She took off from the ground swiftly and turned towards the city.

When they had reached the outskirts Eragon had an idea._ Saphira, could you make a quick stop at that house over there for me?_ Saphira looked to where he was pointing. It was a large building nestled between two trees, the branches of which made up the roof of the building. She circled downwards and landed a few yards away from the door.

_Why have we stopped? I thought you wanted to avoid the elves. _She asked as Eragon dismounted.

_Don't worry I won't be long._ With that said he quickly walked into the house, leaving Saphira outside. Five minutes later he exited the building and mounted Saphira once again, signalling for her to take off again.

_What was that about_? She asked as they approached the window to their home.

_You'll see soon enough._ He chuckled as she snorted in annoyance. They landed gently in the house. Eragon dismounted and Saphira stomped over to her dais, annoyed at Eragon's secret. Eragon laughed again at her childish behaviour and went to his dresser to get changed.

As he walked he caught another glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped to look. On the top of his head just above his ears, there were two limps rising upwards. On the very top of the lumps were two small white protrusions. He gently tapped the top of them, in case they were sore. They weren't. They felt hard and he soon figured out that they were horns; after all, they were in the same place as Saphira's were.

He moved away from the mirror, his hands still rubbing the tips of his horns. Saphira noticed this and looked at him strangely. _What are you doing?_

Eragon quickly dropped his hands and looked at her. _I have horns._

Saphira chuckled, _I know, I've been staring at them all afternoon._

_You could have told me._

_Well I thought you already knew and besides, you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you._

Eragon sighed and put on a fresh tunic, the other one had frayed a bit as it rubbed against his scales. If it kept up he estimated that he would be out of clothes within two weeks.

_Are you going to tell me what you stopped for or what?_ Saphira asked again with a growl.

_Can't you just wait for a bit?_ He asked as he sat in a chair facing Saphira.

She shook her head. _Either you tell me what you were doing or you can tell me about your conversation with Glaedr._ Eragon shifted in his chair his face becoming hot. _Well?_ She asked again with amusement.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Eragon leapt to his feet, eager to get away from the conversation. Saphira however wasn't. _Hurry up and send them away, I'm not done with you yet._

Eragon laughed as he answered the door. "Yes." He said to the elf standing there.

"Argetlam," the elf said followed by the appropriate greeting, "We have brought what you requested. However, we cannot carry them up the stairs so we have left them on the ground by your window." Eragon nodded and the elf turned and left.

By the time Eragon shut the trapdoor and turned around Saphira had already brought up two of the barrels that Eragon asked for and was returning with the two remaining ones. _What are these, _She asked as she placed the last two down.

Eragon walked over to one of the barrels and patted the top of it._ This is why I made you stop at that house. _He said as he pried open the top of the barrel, revealing a sparkling liquid.

_Faelnirv!_ Saphira exclaimed. _What do you have planed Eragon?_

_I have nothing planned Saphira, I just thought that we could have a little fun before we have to leave tomorrow that's all. _Eragon smiled at her.

_Well I do not think I desire to be ill tomorrow if I am to fly._ She said, although she really was tempted to drink heavily from the barrel.

_Oh go on Saphira, it's not like you do it often, besides it is funny when you get drunk._

_Four barrels won't get me drunk. _she snorted.

_No, three will._ Eragon stated confidently.

Saphira began to grow more annoyed which was exactly what Eragon wanted. _Are you suggesting that I cannot handle my drink?_

_I suppose I am. _Eragon said slyly, knowing he had Saphira right where he wanted her.

Saphira snorted, black smoke filling the room, _I'll show you_. With that she took a huge drink from the barrel. In a few seconds one quarter of the barrel's contents was gone and Saphira raised her head and belched, a few flames escaping her mouth. _Excuse me,_ she said whilst Eragon laughed.

--

Saphira's mind slurred her words slightly as she answered Eragon's question, _Yesh I do think that the elves are way too uptight about how theys run thingsh around here. I mean why they do not want animals killed in the city anyhow. They are a strange people, Eragon._ She took another drink from the third barrel leaving only half its contents.

They had been drinking all night. The moon was now high in the midnight sky and Eragon and Saphira were both well and truly drunk. Eragon just kept babbling about insignificant topics and Saphira just agreed with everything he said.

Saphira, however, had a plan. She had carried on drinking way after she felt the effects to keep Eragon drinking. This was because when Eragon got drunk it became easier for people around him to manipulate him. Saphira knew the time was now and put her plan in motion.

_So, scaly one, do you still keep secrets from me._

Eragon took another drink from his flagon before answering,_ No, Saphira I have revealed all to you in our time together and always shall._ He finished off the flagon and got up to refill it.

_Is that so? _She mused. _Then tell me, what is it that you were talking to Glaedr about?_

_Oh nothing much,_ he replied as he sat back down,_ just dragon stuff, you know like dragon lore, behaviour, mating, stuff like that._

Saphira was very pleased with herself; she had gotten exactly what she wanted out of him. _So what did he tell you about mating?_

_Oh just the basics, Glaedr was helpful but he hasn't mated so his knowledge was limited but I do know how to court a dragoness and then mate her. I don't know the details of mating, only that there are two ways to do it. Glaedr told me that instincts will show me how to do the technical stuff._

_Ah so you intend to mate me one day._

_I never said that, but I do hope that you choose me to be your mate, I mean, I'll never initiate it so it's entirely up to you._ He said absent-mindedly, taking another large drink from his flagon.

Saphira hadn't expected him to reveal this to her, she thought he must be really passed it to do so. _If I did choose you, would you want to have children?_

_I wouldn't mind having children but again only if you would want them._

_And if I didn't choose you. What would you do then?_

_I guess I would search for someone else, although I don't see the point seem as though you and I are here, it would be stupid to not mate each other._

This remark annoyed Saphira slightly but Eragon wasn't in the possession of all his faculties and he did have a point. She finished off the small bit of Faelnirv left at the bottom of her barrel and moved closer to Eragon. _I believe that you would be a good mate Eragon and I am seriously considering you as one._

Eragon stared at her blankly. He had the sudden notion that he had been tricked but he didn't know why. He knew that he had told Saphira something he wouldn't have under normal circumstances but he couldn't think what. He shrugged it off. _That'd be nice although it does seem strange doesn't it? A dragon rider mating his dragon. _Eragon began to laugh and for some reason so did Saphira.

She was laughing so much that she fell over onto her back causing the resulting tremor to knock Eragon off his chair. They were still laughing, this time at each other for falling. Eventually they calmed down a bit and Eragon was able to get back on his chair and Saphira rolled over onto her stomach.

_I thought you said that you could handle four barrels of this stuff, you've only had three and you're already falling over._

_Well I may have been mistaken then. _Saphira replied trying not to chuckle. The moon was way past the midnight hour and if they stayed up much longer they would be able to see the first tell tale signs of dawn.

_I think it is time we turned in for the night. _Eragon stated as he finished the drink in his flagon. Saphira yawned, showing her agreement and began to walk to her dais. She swayed a bit as she walked and bumped into a few things. Eragon didn't fare much better, he managed to knock over the three empty barrels with a loud crash.

He winced at the noise hoping that nobody was around to hear it. Saphira began to laugh at him until she tripped landing face first in her dais. Then it was Eragon's turn to laugh._ Oh shut up laughing, are you coming to bed or not._ She said to him.

_That sounds like something a wife would say to her husband_, Eragon laughed as he crawled into the dais besides her.

_Well usually wives and husbands do other things in bed together besides sleeping, so I wouldn't call us husband and wife._

Eragon sobered up a little bit after that last remark. _Yes well doing those things would be very unwise, I mean you're very big and I would probably get hurt._

_Are you calling me fat?_ She snorted trying to keep a straight face but ultimately failing. The two began to laugh again but soon calmed down when Eragon yawned. He lay down against her side whilst she laid her head on her front feet and draped a wing over him.

--

Saphira opened her eyes groggily. The window was carefully shuttered and she was grateful that the harsh day light couldn't reach her eyes. She lifted her aching head and adjusted her dry mouth. _I need water,_ she thought. She looked up to see Eragon drinking a large cup of water and holding his head in discomfort.

_I hate you_. She said to him, cursing the creator of Faelnirv in her head.

Eragon finished his water and sat down on the same chair as the night before. _I'm sorry Saphira, _he said as he placed his head between his hands and rubbed the scales on his temples. He had no idea about what he and Saphira talked about last night; he had had too much drink to remember._ Don't hate me; I did bring you some water. _He pointed next to Saphira.

She looked to her left and found a large barrel of water. She growled in joy and took several long gulps of the water before lying back down next to the barrel._ Fine, I don't hate you but I still have a dislike of you._ Eragon chuckled and then grimaced as the pain from his headache returned causing Saphira to chuckle but then grimace at her own headache. They both decide to stay where they were until the effects of the night before wore off a little. It was not a good time to fly.

**Well. let me know what you think.**


	10. Trickery revealed

It was noon by the time Saphira had sobered up enough to be able to fly. Being a dragon her metabolism was much faster than Eragon's and therefore she recovered quicker than him who still had a throbbing headache. However she hadn't completely recovered and had to make several stops every couple of hours.

This had caused them to forsake the desert as a viable route as there were few streams available to rest by so they skirted along the edge of Du Weldenvarden towards the east until they were south of the city ofÍlia Fëon. From there it would be a straight shot south to reach the mountain of Farthen Dûr.

They were on their third stop by a stream when Eragon made the discovery that his ears were becoming smaller. He sighed as he felt them. He wouldn't mind all these changes if they happened in such a way that wouldn't make him look stranger before he looked better.

Saphira noticed his worry as she lay in the shallow stream with her scales on end, the water running gently across her skin. _Don't worry Eragon, you may look strange now but soon you will be one of the most majestic creatures in Alagaësia._

_Yes, I suppose it's worth the wait._ He looked at her lying in the stream. Her eyes were closed and a low hum was escaping her every now and then. _Are you comfortable there?_ He asked with a smile.

Saphira didn't even open her eyes to answer._ Extremely_. She said, her tail swaying in the stream's current. _As soon as you can you should try this, it feels so good and relaxing._ Eragon laughed. He could do with something relaxing right now, his head was killing him.

_I will as soon as I can, it looks to be very pleasing._ Saphira just hummed._ Well I'm willing to wait here as long as you want; we're in no rush to reach Tronjheim__._

_I only want five more minutes then we'll get going._

--

It had actually been fifteen minutes before Saphira had moved, she had fallen asleep and Eragon couldn't wake her up. When he finally did Saphira was so relaxed her legs wobbled as she stood. Eragon laughed at this whilst Saphira turned her head in embarrassment.

When they had finally took off again it was early evening and the air began to grow cooler so they had decided to only travel for another hour and then settle down for the night. They were still a ways away from the point where they could turn south towards the Boer mountains and Eragon estimated it would take them another day and a half to reach Farthen Dûr, providing they set off early on the second day.

It wasn't long until Eragon had established a makeshift camp. He unloaded the packs off Saphira so she could be more comfortable and lit a small fire for cooking purposes later on in the evening.

Saphira watched him do this and then asked him, _Why didn't we just wait until tomorrow to leave? We have wasted just as much time travelling today as we would have just staying in our room._

Eragon paused before answering and then sighed._ We left because of Arya, despite of what I said to her._ Saphira just looked at Eragon, waiting for him to continue. _I know she means well but I don't want her and me to argue about it. I'll just give her some time to come to terms with her own feelings. _Saphira nodded and Eragon added with a smirk_ I also don't want you and her fighting either._

This stunned Saphira slightly. _What do you mean, why would she and I fight?_ She said knowing full well the answer.

_I saw your reaction to her visit. You clearly didn't want her there saying those things to me. If I didn't know better I would have said that you considered her a rival._ Saphira snorted at this, she knew it was true but she would be damned if she would let him think that.

_Don't be naive Eragon, I was merely concerned about you. You have had many arguments with Arya in the past over matters of love and I have been on my guard around her especially after what happened on the night of the __Agaetí Blödhren. _Eragon didn't believe her and Saphira knew this but he still nodded his head in agreement.

_All right Saphira, I must have been mistaken_, he said slyly. Saphira eyed him suspiciously before she changed the subject._ I believe I will go hunting for our meal, will you be fine by yourself, scaly one._

Eragon chuckled at her obvious change of the subject but went along with it for her sake._ Yes, Saphira, I'll be fine. In case you have forgotten I am a dragon rider and fully capable of defending myself, stop being so motherly._

_Who said I was being motherly._ She said as she turned to take off towards the forest. _I am merely protecting my interests._ She then took off leaving Eragon to contemplate her words. He thought for a few moments and then shrugged it off.

He looked around the clearing and noticed that there was a large outcrop of rocks just on the edge of the camp. At the top of the outcrop there was a large flat rock that would be perfect to view his surroundings on.

He approached the base of the rocks and began to climb. It wasn't difficult, there were many crags and footholds to help him up and there was even the occasional branch of a shrub. He was almost at the top when his foot slipped on a loose rock. He managed to grip onto a ledge but that too gave way under his weight.

He fell downwards, feet first, and landed awkwardly on his right leg. He fell to the ground as he heard a snap and the birds in the nearby trees fled in terror from the resulting scream of agony. Eragon gripped his head with his hands in shear pain, screaming for a few seconds. He thought he heard another scream, his own name, but he had far more pressing matters.

He eventually stopped screaming and was content to just gasp loudly, the tears of pain clouding his vision. He tried to sit up but another jolt of pain from his leg sent his head crashing back to the ground. He yelled one last time as he managed to make himself sit up. He waited a few moments before he actually looked at his leg.

He grimaced as he surveyed his situation. His leg was bent in an L shape at the knee but as far as he could see the bone hadn't broken the skin, his scales probably prevented it. He tenderly felt the along the break, his usually steady hands shaking violently. Once he was sure that the skin wasn't broken he placed his hands on either side of his shin and prepared himself.

He was about to do it when he remembered something and looked around. He found what he was looking for and placed a thin branch in his jaws and clamped down on it. He then twisted his leg back into position with a sickening crack. The pain was immediate and caused Eragon to break the stick in three pieces and then spit it out with another agonizing scream.

Saphira was landing just as this happened and was struck by the pain through their mental link causing her to slam hard into the ground. She rolled in pain until the feeling subsided and she managed to right herself. _What did you do?_ She roared angrily_ I leave for a few minutes and I am immediately hit by excruciating pain, I was almost knocked out of the air. What did you do?_

Eragon glared at Saphira who was glaring at him but with the added effect of a deep low growl._ I broke my blasted leg, what did you think I did, grazed my hand?_ He shot back.

_Foolishness, _she said as her only rebuttal. _I see from where you are lying and the assortment of rocks around you that you tried to climb this obviously dangerous pile of crumbling stone. Foolishness. _

_Oh shut up Saphira, I know that it was foolish now don't I,_ he grimaced as another pain shot through his leg,_ I don't need you stating the obvious but I do need your strength right now or I'm not going to be able to move for a while._

Saphira snorted, irritated at being yelled at but she approached him and lent her his strength. "Waíse heill!" he found it difficult to find the magic through his pain but he blocked it out and focused his and Saphira's energy into his leg. The pain began to subside and he began to feel better despite the wave of weariness that washed over him.

When he had finished he experimentally kicked his leg slowly. It moved flawlessly as if it hadn't been broken at all. He sighed and stood up, informing Saphira that he was fine. Now that she knew this there was nothing holding her back and Eragon quickly found himself back on the floor with Saphira on top of him, pinning him down.

He struggled but he knew that there was no point in doing so, he was trapped and would only be let go after a satisfying apology._ What in the gods' earth were you thinking?_ She said to him, her head staring down at him._ We could have both been killed if you had fallen differently; a broken neck is much more difficult to heal than a leg especially if you're dead._

Eragon just stared at her eyes which were not very far from him. Her hot breath rolled down to him and her fangs were slightly bared. It was then that he realised she was truly angry with him. _I'm sorry Saphira_ he said gingerly, still gazing into her eyes. _From where I was standing the rocks did look stable. I know that it was foolish and I am fully aware of the possible outcomes but you can't keep doing this._

_Oh really- _she started to say but Eragon interrupted her.

_Yes, really. I can look after myself and make my own decisions and I am not a hatchling. When you do this to me it makes me feel like a little boy. It's belittling and makes me feel less than the man I am. _

Saphira stared at Eragon intently for a few more moments, contemplating his words. _I would make you promise to not do something like this again but I know it would be futile. And though you may not like it I will always do this to you even when you are big enough to resist me. _Eragon groaned at this but Saphira continued. _You are my rider and I will always protect you no matter what happens, even if you are to be a dragon as big as me._

She got off him and Eragon stood up again, brushing the dirt off of his clothes._ I know you mean well Saphira and I am truly sorry. Trust me when I say I have no wish to break my leg again. If you still insist on protecting me, even when I can throw you off me, at least I know I can trust you with my life._

Saphira shifted uncomfortably. Yes he did trust her but she broke that trust by taking advantage of his drunken state the night before. She got information from him that he wasn't ready to divulge to her. Eragon noticed this sudden change of behaviour and questioned her on it but she just brushed him off and went to finish her hunt.

They went to sleep after they had eaten, Eragon resting against Saphira. He had fallen asleep rather quickly due to his tiredness after healing his leg but Saphira had remained awake for a time afterwards. She felt guilty about what she had done and it was a while until she finally dozed off.

--

Eragon was getting tired of this. Ever since they had set off again Saphira had been enclosed in her mind and completely ignored every attempt made by Eragon to talk to her. This wasn't all that bothered Eragon. She also refused to stop, meaning he couldn't even relieve his boredom. He had nothing to do but watch the sun drift lazily across the sky.

The Boer mountains were fast approaching but they wouldn't be able to reach Farthen Dûr unless they planned to travel all night and wake the denizens of Tronjheim in the early hours. After travelling all day Saphira was extremely tired and she began to drift lower and lower until Eragon feared she would just hit the floor.

She didn't however and she touched down at the base of one of the first mountains that made up the mountain range. Eragon quickly jumped off Saphira as he felt her sway and managed to avoid being crushed as Saphira collapsed on her side, breathing heavily.

Eragon looked at her with shock._ Why would she do this?_ He thought. He decided to find out. In her weakened state the barriers around her mind were weak and put up a pitiful battle against Eragon's mind.

_Saphira, what is wrong? Why would you push yourself so hard? _She just lay there looking at him, froth covering her mouth as she laboured for breath. _Saphira answer me?_

_It is my penance for breaking your trust. _She simply said which confused Eragon.

_How did you break my trust? You have done nothing wrong._

_Yes I have. You don't remember the drunken conversation we had do you?_ Eragon shook his head._ Well, I managed to get some information out of you that you had no wish to share with me yet._

Eragon struggled to remember. He did feel like he had told her something important but couldn't remember._ I'm sorry Saphira but you're going to have to refresh my memory._

_I made you tell me about your conversation with Glaedr._ She hid her head under her feet awaiting the inevitable scolding but was surprised when she heard a light chuckle. She looked up at Eragon who was smiling at her.

_Saphira, I'm upset with you but only because of your trickery. You were going to find out about the conversation eventually anyway so there's no point in me shouting at you, you've already punished yourself, even though it was a bit harsh and it was my own fault for getting drunk in the first place. To put it simply I forgive you._

_How can you forgive such a breach of trust?_ She asked amazed.

Eragon chuckled and eyed her nervously._ You don't remember the conversation very well your self do you?_ Saphira glared at him and shook her head._ Well I managed to get you to tell me how you really felt about Arya. You really don't like her much because you __do__ consider her a rival for my affections._

Saphira shot up,_ You managed to pry that out of me, I didn't even realised that I had discussed it._ Eragon laughed causing Saphira to cock her head in confusion.

_You didn't discuss it but you've just confirmed it now. Consider us even._ Saphira roared at Eragon and knocked him to the ground.

_You little rat, you tricked me._

_Aye, I'm smarter than you think but you can't get angry at me, after all I was just returning the favour. _Saphira growled at Eragon.

_Is that what you think? Well I'm sorry Eragon we are not yet even. You see I wronged you and then I did my penance. Now you have wronged me and still have to do your penance._ Eragon gulped. He had forgotten about this tiny detail.

_I love you_. He quickly said to her like all children say to their parents when in trouble in the vain hope that it would make them go easy on them. It didn't work.

His penance was to catch his and her evening meal without the aid of weapons, magic or tools. It was taxing work and he failed to catch anything for what felt like his first hundred attempts but he eventually managed to wrestle a gazelle down to the ground and break its neck.

Unfortunately this meant that Saphira was the only one that could eat so he continued. It was dark by the time he got back to Saphira and gave her the gazelle he had draped over his shoulder. She accepted it and looked at his catch. Eragon had only been able to catch two rabbits after the gazelle.

--

They looked up at the stars as they lay down to sleep. Eragon's penance had made him very tired and he welcomed the embrace of sleep. Before he did though Saphira said, _I love you too, Eragon._ He was too tired to put much thought into this so he just rubbed Saphira's side with his hand causing her to hum quietly. He listened to this for a while until he was overcome by sleep. Saphira carried on humming for a few more minutes._ More than you know. _She said quietly.

**What do you think? Main plot theme in next chapter so make sure you come back.**


	11. A deadly mistake

**Finally, the main plot to this story, enjoy and tell me what you think. **

It was dark as they travelled through the tunnels, the only light coming from the various lanterns lining the walls. This was enough, however, for Saphira to navigate the dark twists and turns without crashing into a wall.

It wasn't long before they erupted through the exit, startling a few dwarfs guarding it, and soared above Tronjheim, the opening of the volcanic crater it rested in, lined with giant icicles, still miles above them. Saphira circled down towards the entrance they had used when they first set foot in Tronjheim.

She landed and began to enter the recessed gateway, the two golden griffins standing sentry in their fixed positions. _Hmm I don't think coming here now was a good idea._ She said to Eragon as she walked down the hallway.

_Why is that_? Eragon inquired as they entered the circular room in the middle of the city. Suddenly the answer to his question was obvious. They carefully stepped around the large shards of the Isidar Mithrim, the red gem casting strange shadows on the floor.

_Because I am not able to fix this gem with my power alone. _

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that I have found a way to fix this gem but I will need the power of at least another Dragon. Even then it will take a lot of energy. If there were still more dragons I could call upon...the energy required would be reduced, but if I try by myself I could quite possibly die._

Eragon chuckled_ At least I will be able to help you soon._ Saphira nodded as they approached the spiral staircase which descended to the throne room. They reached the two granite doors, the seven dwarf guards eying them both; they recognised the two but were put off by Eragon's appearance. The guards banged their mattocks on the floor and the doors swung open.

Saphira and Eragon entered the dark cave and the doors closed behind them. They walked between the statues of the past dwarven kings, stopping only to glance at the statue of Hrothgar. They approached the throne and the figure sat upon it and Eragon bent over in a low bow and Saphira lowered her head in a dragon bow.

The figure stood up. "Akh Guntéraz dorzâda, get up you fools!" Eragon began to laugh as he rose and grasped Orik's arm in greeting. As he did this he entered the light from the lantern by Orik's throne and Orik managed to get a good look at Eragon. "Barzul, what has happened to you lad, I half expect to see Saphira missing a few scales."

_I assure you Orik, I am not._ Orik listened to Eragon's explanation with great interest. By the time they had finished Orik had sat back down on the throne, stroking his beard.

"It seems Morgothal and Urûr do not wish for their Dragons to be extinguished. I assume you will be spawning new dragons?" Eragon looked towards Saphira who gazed back at him.

"Most probably," he said, fully aware of the consequences of saying something like that in front of Saphira. For the time being, however, she did nothing.

"Well I wish you the best but I do not think coming here was wise." Orik said with a grim look on his face.

"Why is that? Is something wrong?" Eragon asked slightly worried.

"Oeí, you remember what happened in Tarnag do you not?" Eragon nodded, how could he forget? That was where the dwarf clan Az Sweldn rak Anhûin declared to fully oppose him. "Well, we have heard rumours of a movement against you, even worse of spies involved in each clan. This is unprecedented and we never thought that the clan would still oppose you after you took down the wretched king."

Eragon looked to Saphira who was now growling. "What do you recommend, shall we leave?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes, not many have seen you arrive outside of our clan so you should be safe to stay one night, but after that it would be foolish to stay as word will spread fast of your arrival."

Eragon sighed. He had hoped that he would have been able to stay here with Orik longer than he had stayed in Ellesméra with Arya. "I wish you could stay longer lad, I've missed your company. Being king leaves me little time to have fun and I was hoping you would have been able to attend my wedding, but as the circumstances are not desirable it would be bad of me to ask."

"When is the wedding?" Eragon asked, upset that he might not be able to attend.

"I and Hvedra will be coupled in late winter. There will be members from all the clans present and you being there may put you in danger."

Eragon chuckled. "Orik, by then I will be a full and ferocious dragon, and if I attended so would Saphira, do you really think anyone would be foolish enough to try and take down two mature dragons on their guard?"

This time Orik chuckled, "I suppose not, and the guests will be carefully picked to prevent assassination attempts. Yes, I believe you will be quite safe. In that case, I would be honoured if you would attend my wedding, Eragon Shadeslayer, last of the great dragon riders...and of course you are most welcome to attend too, Saphira."

_Of course we will come Orik, you were the first friend we made when we came to the Varden, if anything we are honoured to be invited._ Orik grinned and patted Saphira on her side.

"That makes me happy. Now, let us go and find food and drink, it has been a while since we last talked."

--

They conversed for hours in Orik's private meeting room. No one disturbed them except for the various cooks who brought in food and drink which Eragon subtly checked for poison with magic. They talked about all sorts of subjects ranging from politics to jokes. Orik especially liked the story about how Eragon broke his leg.

Eventually however Orik was called away by his duties and Eragon and Saphira were left alone. They contemplated on walking round Tronjheim but Saphira warned that the more people that see him the more chance there is that there will be trouble, so they just went to the dragon hold.

Saphira flew through the opening that the Star Sapphire had left behind and headed to one of the marble caves big enough for her size. Once there she lay on the large embroidered cushion that had been laid out, and Eragon lay on the bed that had been carved into the cave wall.

It was so relaxing and comfortable, especially after having to sleep on the floor with Saphira. She was still exhausted from her penance flight and Saphira quickly fell asleep on her cushion, her deep breathing echoing off the walls. Eragon on the other hand, though comfortable, was finding it difficult to sleep without the bulk of Saphira on his side.

He cursed himself for acting like a child and got up from the bed, leaving the bedding bundled up, and quietly crept towards Saphira. Once there he tapped her on the side, her response being to lift a wing for him to crawl under, which he did. She then lowered it, hiding him from the world.

--

The vast hallways and arches of Tronjheim echoed with a sound that would wake and alert every dwarf inhabiting the city that a dragon was residing in the dragon hold. The roar echoed deep and far and quite possibly may have reached the upper most reaches of the volcanic crater that the city rested in. The roar exuded rage the like of which had not been heard for at least a hundred years. The roar belonged to a dragon protecting either its rider, or its mate.

Eragon shot up, Mor'ranr in his hand, the blue blade casting reflections on the cave walls. He looked to Saphira who was in a rage, thrashing her tail about the cavern and shattering any rocks jutting out from the walls. Her claws were bloody and something hung limply from her jaws. She shook her head violently and threw whatever she held out of the entrance of the cave to the circular room far below the hold.

Eragon looked at his dragon in awe. He had seen her kill in battle before but she had never killed with such ferocity and rage. He tried to contact her mind but it had iron-like walls around it. He eyed her carefully and then dived at her, narrowly avoiding her tail. Once he was by her side he began to pound his fist on her hard scales to get her attention.

She cast her head towards him, rage in her eyes, and shouted one word into his head. _Murderers_. Eragon was shocked and began to look around the cave. Saphira, who had resumed her thrashing, moved her stretched wings so light from the lantern cast into the cave. With the added light Eragon noticed a glint from the bed in the wall.

He approached it and gasped at what he saw. There, stabbed into the blankets and sheets, was a silver dagger with a ruby embedded in the pommel. Eragon pulled it out of the bedding, which looked as though someone was sleeping in it.

The dagger was finely crafted with curves up each side of the blade. Engraved onto the blade was a dragon, its head at the tip of the dagger and the base of its neck stopped where the handle began. As he stared at the weapon the situation suddenly dawned on him. _This was an assassination attempt, and I was the target._

Eragon turned to Saphira who had stopped to watch him examine the dagger. Her mind was now open to him and he could feel the rage exuding from her._ We're leaving_, she said to him, _**NOW! **_He looked at her and then to the bed before he grabbed his pack and equipment and leapt on to her back.

Saphira sprang from the cave and plummeted downwards. There was a large crowd of dwarfs in a circle around a bloody mess. Saphira opened her wings and shot flames from her maw causing all the dwarfs to look up. Orik was the most prominent figure in the crowd and Eragon contacted his mind. _We are leaving; I was almost murdered in my sleep by this dwarf. We will see you at the wedding._

With that, Saphira bolted towards the south hallway and blasted through the gateway, emerging in the dark cavern. She didn't slow however, and headed straight to the tunnel that would take them out of Farthen Dûr.

--

In the main chamber of Tronjheim a beardless dwarf broke free from the crowd and Orik's furious ranting. He made sure he wasn't followed and headed to Vol Turin, the Endless Staircase. He climbed to the highest levels and then ducked into a hallway. He then entered a door at the far end and approached the group of dwarfs held within.

Most of the dwarfs had the clan mark of Az Sweldn rak Anhûin imprinted on their helms and as the beardless dwarf approached the group he replaced the helm he was wearing to match that of the others. He then sat down at the end of the long table, waiting for the others to speak.

"What news do you bring us, Egraz Carn, is it done?"

The beardless dwarf scowled at the dwarf who spoke, distaste showing at the name he was called, but he still answered. "We failed; the rider and his dragon still live and have fled Farthen Dûr."

"Barzyl knular!" Another dwarf exclaimed, anger in his voice. "What is to be done now? We have no hopes in harming them outside of our tunnels."

"We will find away," a third dwarf spoke up, "If all else fails we can wait until the dragon returns to fix the Isidar Mithrim."

The beardless dwarf spoke up again and all the other dwarfs quietened down to listen, "We may have a small problem, it seems that the Shadeslayer is changing."

"What do you mean, changing in what way?"

"Reports from our spies say that he is becoming a dragon." The dwarfs erupted in conversation, unsure of what to make of this news, finally the dwarf sat in the middle of the congregation stood up, quieting all the other dwarfs instantly.

"Is this news reliable," The beardless dwarf nodded. "Then we cannot let it happen. If he becomes a dragon we may have dragon offspring to deal with. We all remember the days when dragons would steal our cattle and gold, it will begin again if they recover. It is most likely that they will return to Ellesméra, send dwarfs loyal to our cause north to intercept them, they cannot be allowed to breed."

With that the beardless dwarf left the room to carry out his instructions.

--

The wind rushed past Eragon as Saphira carried him to safety. They travelled through the tunnel for an hour and emerged to the faint light of dawn. From there she turned upwards, until the lake of Kóstha-mérna looked to be a puddle. They were going to head north but decided that the protection of the Boers would be more sensible, so Saphira then headed south-east into the heart of the mountains.

They flew in silence until Saphira found a clearing in the trees, nestled between three tall mountains. She landed roughly, almost knocking Eragon off of her. She was still angry but not with what Eragon expected. She was angry with herself. _He shouldn't have even come that close with me there, Eragon, I'm sorry._

_It wasn't your fault Saphira and don't even entertain the notion that it was._ He said to her as he rubbed her neck from where he sat on her back. He couldn't believe that he was almost killed in his sleep.

_Yes it was, I only woke up after I heard the movement of the dagger that would have plunged into your chest. I should have heard the wretch creeping in._

_Saphira it was actually you who saved me. For starters you, with your blasted sleeping arrangements, have made it so that I can't sleep without you which forced me to get out of that bed to sleep with you. Secondly your wing hid me from the dwarf's view, I'm sure he would have looked at you before advancing to the bed, and he would have seen me if it weren't for you._

_I guess you have a point there._ She said to him her rage beginning to subside. _Well it looks like our visit to the dwarfs is over; we only have one more stop to make before we can go search for a home._

_Yes, however I am not sure how Nasuada will react to my transformation. I was far more useful to her as a rider than a dragon._

_I am sure all will be fine; she must understand that you didn't do this to yourself purposely. In any case you will find out soon, I'll have you at Ilirea in three days._ With that Saphira leapt into the air and headed upwards so she could take a shortcut over a small mountain.

The clearing they rested in was boxed in by three mountains. There was a natural corridor about three hundred feet up that allowed mist and cloud to flow through. Eragon looked up as they rose. Something wasn't right. The mountains above him appeared blurred as if they were rippling.

Saphira saw this two but thought nothing of it and headed straight for the corridor so they could leave. By the time Eragon realised what was causing the blurred effect it was too late. Saphira flew straight into the gale.

Eragon yelped as Saphira was tossed about the sky as if she was a piece of parchment caught in a draft. She desperately tried to correct herself, wings flailing in all directions, as she was flung towards the side of a mountain.

At the last minute she managed to open her wings and beat them against the gale, which slowed her down. It wasn't enough however and she smacked into the wall of the mountain with a roar of pain. Eragon felt it too and was thrown clear off Saphira's back onto a ledge fifty feet above the ground.

Saphira was not so lucky and rolled all the way down the mountain, rocks falling with her, and landed heavily on her back. Eragon called out to her as he jumped from rock to rock to reach her but she didn't answer. She just laid there, silent and stiff, blood dripping from deep gashes, with her eyes closed, dead to the world.

**Well what do you think? R&R**


	12. A slow recovery

**It appears some people thought I killed Saphira. Now im not that evil, also if I did, I'd have to stop the story.**

Eragon called out to her as he reached her side, there was no answer. He quickly began to inspect her form, she was breathing but it was laboured. She was lying on her back, her wings crumpled like paper beneath her. There were deep gashes on her side and stomach where she had rolled down the mountain and they were bleeding heavily.

Eragon began immediately; he placed his hands over the wounds and began to heal them. After half an hour all the life threatening wounds were healed, so much so that most of them would not leave a scar, the ones that did, only big enough to see upon extremely close inspection.

He wasn't finished. From the way she landed it was impossible for Eragon to see Saphira's back, so he used magic to lift her and turn her onto her stomach. Tiredness swept over Eragon like a blanket but he couldn't stop, especially with what he had seen after he moved her.

Saphira's right wing was relatively fine, with the exception of a few rips and tears in the membrane. Her left wing, however, looked to be hanging on to her body by a few strips of sinew and muscle. Eragon began to weep at the sight of his dragon but focused on the task at hand.

He carefully repositioned the wing into place, hot blood covering his hands. Once done he began the slow process of reattaching the wing to her body. Eragon began to grow weaker with every second as the flesh knitted itself back together. He was barely halfway done when he felt his energy leaving him and his body beginning to shut down.

If he stopped Saphira would lose the use of her wing and would never fly again. He began to take energy from his surroundings. Trees wilted, birds fell from the sky and fish floated belly up in the nearby stream. He still didn't stop. Grass began to die and thousands of nearby insects halted. A nearby Urzhad and its cubs fell, never to rise again.

Finally the wing was fully attached and Saphira was restored with barely a noticeable scratch on her. Her breathing was still laboured but was steady. She had lost a lot of blood, a condition Eragon couldn't heal with magic no matter how much energy he stole.

He looked her over one more time to make sure there were no more injuries and then let the magic he held go. He had over used his strength and was barely able to look around at the destruction he had caused. He fell to his knees through exhaustion in the grey wasteland he had created and crawled to Saphira. He felt her side to make sure she was all right, and then he blacked out.

--

Eragon opened his eyes slowly, they were heavy and even this small action took more effort than it should. He felt like he had run from Gil'ead to Ilirea and back to Gil'ead. He then remembered why he felt so tired. He got himself up, after some considerable effort, and looked at Saphira. She was alive, her breathing told him that but she hadn't moved, meaning she hadn't woken yet.

He would have left her to sleep but he needed to know if she was still hurt. He gently prodded her on the neck and received a quiet rumbling noise. He prodded her a bit harder and she opened her left eye. _Eragon?_ She said weakly._ What happened?_

Eragon was relieved that she was conscious._ You fell Saphira, you lost control in the wind and smacked into a mountain. You have to tell me, do you feel hurt anywhere?_

_Just my pride_. She said, causing Eragon to laugh in relief.

_I'm glad you're not hurt, I thought I lost you._ Saphira could feel the sheer volume of relief coming from Eragon and she understood just how close to the void she had gone. _So how do you feel? _Eragon asked, tears in his eyes.

_Take the feeling we both had after that night we spent drinking, add them together, now, make it hundredfold and you will be half way there._ Eragon was glad she still had a sense of humour after the beating she took. He looked to the sky, it was still dawn. It was doubtful that they had only slept for a few minutes, which meant they had been asleep for at least a full day.

_Well, it's safe to say we won't be flying out of here. We'll have to walk, but we're in no shape to start now, so I suggest we both just go back to sleep._

_Agreed._ With that Saphira closed her eyes and was out like a candle. Eragon laughed and lay down next to Saphira, soon they were both snoring.

--

It had been a week since Saphira collided with the mountain and she had only recovered about half of her strength, but they were ready to leave. The accident had caused her to lose a lot of blood making her weak and vulnerable, two things she had never felt before.

It was a great comfort to her that Eragon was there to help her. In her weakened state she was entirely dependent on him to catch her food, bring her water, and even clean her, something that he had never had to do before. She would never have dreamed of having him treat her like this but for the first couple of days she barely had the strength to stand, so had no choice but to let him care for her.

Eragon, still weak himself from the energy he used in healing Saphira, not only had to provide for her but also had to protect her from would be predators. The animals that Eragon had killed for their energy acted like a beacon for all nearby scavengers, which in turn brought predators. He had to fend off a pack of Shrrg and at least two Fanghur, which was usually done with little effort but left Eragon feeling weaker after every encounter.

After a three day rest period Saphira was able to stand and walk around the clearing they were staying in. Eragon thought that, in order to escape the constant attacks from the local animals, they should begin to move east through the mountains. It was slow going and Saphira required frequent rests but they managed to find an uninhabited cave to recover in.

From then on Eragon didn't have to worry as much about attacks and was able to concentrate on recovering his energy. As the days passed, more of Eragon's body was changed. He had begun to growl his emotions, which he didn't realise until Saphira had pointed it out to him. The horns on his head had also erupted fully with many more spikes around his face on the way.

He had been changing for two weeks and the transformation would be complete in another two. He didn't want to inform Nasuada of his situation whilst being a dragon, so Eragon was eager to leave, but not at the expense of Saphira's recovery, so they waited until she finally couldn't stand being in the cave any longer.

_Eragon, I assure you, I am well enough to travel now._

_Fine, but we are not going to push ourselves. We will take rests every hour or I refuse to leave until you are at your full potential._ Eragon placed his pack on his shoulders; he wasn't going to let Saphira carry anything, despite her protests.

_You have been caring for me this past week; will you not let me carry anything?_ Eragon didn't say a word and just shook his head. _You'll be sorry._

--

Eragon panted as he reached the crest of the hill, his back was killing him. When he finally caught up to Saphira, who had managed to pull ahead without the extra load of packs, she began to chuckle._ I told you that you would be sorry. Now, if you'd like, I can carry one of those for you._

Eragon growled but gave her the lightest pack. They then set off again down the other side of the hill. It was dark, despite it being midday. Because of the mountains they were usually in perpetual twilight, but now thick, dark clouds were hanging over them, clear evidence of rain to come.

The rain did come, as soon as they reached the bottom and both Eragon and Saphira growled angrily. It wasn't a light rain either, it was a torrent of water cascading down which would sting the skin of anything without scales. The sound was deafening, but at least there was no wind.

An hour later it was still raining, everything in the packs they carried was sodden and the ground was so soft that their feet sank into the thick mud that they had to walk through. _Why is it we never have any good luck,_ Eragon complained, _First I break my leg, then we are nearly assassinated, then you get thrown into a mountain and almost killed, and now it's bloody raining._

_That's not all._ Saphira said grimly as they turned the corner between two mountains. Eragon groaned. The path they had to travel through took them in between two mountains. In between the two, there was a natural bowl formation extending a mile in all directions from the centre. Eragon and Saphira were now looking at this bowl, which was filled with enough water to fill a small lake.

_That's just great,_ Eragon said, as he kicked a rock into the rippling water._ Now what do we do?_

_I guess we'll have to fly across._

_I don't think so Saphira, you're not ready to fly with me on your back yet._

_We have no other choice; we either fly across or walk around the mountain, which will take at least three days._ Eragon growled in frustration.

_You have a point but I don't want you to._

_Well if you say no then I will be forced to carry you in my claws...which will be much more work for me and I'm sure you don't want that._ Saphira's ploy worked and Eragon gave in. He discarded a few unnecessary items from their packs to lighten the load for Saphira and then climbed onto her back.

Saphira approached the edge of the bowl and leapt into the air. Eragon thought that she was going to plummet into the water but she beat her wings harder and managed to pull up, her claws just scraping the water line. She then rose fifty feet and began to cross to the other side.

It was hard work for her and the added weight of the rain on her wings didn't make it any easier. When she was about four fifths of the way across Eragon felt her begin to lose height. She was struggling and would hit the water before they managed to reach the other side if he didn't do something.

He looked down at the water, it was clear and deep. He sighed and began to secure the heavy items he was carrying to Saphira. _What are you doing? _She asked him as he began to move his legs so that he was ridding side saddle.

_The things I'll do for you._ _See you on the other side. _He said, causing her some confusion. Before she could question him further he leapt of her back, surprising her, and dived into the water. Saphira instantly felt the weight disappear off her and realised why he had done it.

Eragon hit the cold water and sank a few feet. He kicked his legs and broke the surface with a gasp. He looked for Saphira and found her landing safely on the ground. She turned to face him and fluttered her wings at him._ Thank you_.

_Don't mention it, I was already wet anyway_, He chuckled, _Stay there._ With that he began to swim towards her. She waited until he stood up, the water up to his waist, and then bounded into the water to him. He yelped as his dragon advanced on him and picked him up by his clothes with her jaw.

He hung limply as she brought him out of the water and onto the rain soaked land. She gently placed him on his feet and gave him a lick on his cheek causing him to blush. _What was that for?_ He asked as he wiped it away.

_For jumping in the lake, what did you think it was for?_ She simply said. Eragon laughed and began to take the packs off Saphira, she was tired and they needed to rest. The rain was still coming down hard and Eragon looked for something they could use as a shelter.

The best he could find was under an overhanging rock barely big enough for Saphira to shelter under. Saphira crawled under it whilst Eragon placed the packs in any available space not taken by her. When that was done he squeezed in to a gap between her forelegs and they huddled together, waiting for the rain to stop.

--

It took another two days for them to reach the Beartooth River where it wound into the valley between the mountains. They stared out into the empty space between the mountains to the west and east. _I think it would be best if we flew from here Eragon, I am feeling much stronger than the last time we tried and I'm sure we'll be able to go much farther._

_Yes I think your right, besides if we go any slower than this I won't have any more clothes to wear._ Eragon's back and neck had sprouted bone-white spikes, and they pierced holes in all his clothes when he put them on. He could only walk so far before the holes turned into rips and the shirt he was wearing dropped off his body in tatters.

_Now we don't want that do we,_ Saphira snorted.

_No, we don't. _Eragon said, sensing the sarcasm in Saphira's voice. They drank deeply from the river and then prepared Saphira so they could take flight. Once all the packs had been carefully secured Eragon took his seat on her neck and braced for takeoff.

Saphira hunched down low and then jumped, her claws gouging deep gashes into the earth. She immediately began to ascend with little effort. A wind blew past and she whimpered. Eragon felt her tense up but when nothing happened she relaxed again. _I don't think that will happen again,_ he reassured her._ Don't worry._

_I won't, as long as you're here to prevent me from crossing over if it does happen again._ After that they remained silent as Saphira gracefully flew across the sky towards the desert. Eragon was unaware that he had completed all the necessary requirements for impressing a mate.

He had shown her that he was capable of providing security for her and any hatchlings she would bare. By finding the cave and sheltering her from the rain he had proven that he could provide her with shelter. He had also provided her with food and had shown his strength when protecting her from predators.

When Eragon jumped into the lake, to make it easier for Saphira to fly, she made her decision. She was more than impressed.

**I love reviews and I hope I start getting more, even though there is no incentive for you to do so, I'm not gonna start demanding reviews before I put up the next chapter. Hopefully the people who read my story will see it in their hearts to give me a few pointers or tell me that I'm doing something right so I don't change it by mistake. Please. I'll be grateful.**


	13. Monsters

The desert was slightly hotter than it was when they set foot in it a month ago. The evening sun blazed down on the sand causing the horizon to blur as the heat rose back to the sky. Eragon would have found the heat suffocating if he was still human but being half-dragon he actually found the heat comfortable, much like Saphira.

It hurt Saphira's pride to know that she was still too weak to cross this small section of the desert in a day, but she was forced to rest halfway across. _Cheer up Saphira, we're half way there, it will only be another day till we are in Ilirea again._

_No, it won't be a long rest, I am stronger than this and I will prove it. _After she said this statement Saphira yawned which completely ruined the effect.

_No, I think we will wait till tomorrow._ Eragon laughed and Saphira glared at him. After he finished laughing he yawned too which caused Saphira to growl with amusement. _What?_ Eragon asked.

_Stick out your tongue._

He complied. He felt his tongue brush against his lips, it felt different. He got up from where he sat and approached Saphira. _What are you doing?_ She asked, as he got on his knees in front of her large, blue head.

_Just stay still and keep your eyes open._ Saphira now understood what he wanted as he stuck his tongue out and looked at his reflection in her sparkling, sapphire eyes. Staring back at him was a barbed dragon tongue. _Great, what's next?_

_Teeth, I would assume. _Saphira said. _I just wish it would hurry up. It was much more fun when you flew beside me rather than astride me, not to mention the fact that you were a very handsome dragon._

_Thank you...I guess._

_You're very welcome; now, I am going hunting for the first time in eleven days. I'll be sure to bring you back something; after all you did hunt for me during those days._

_--_

"Torkan, it's noon which means your shift's up, I'm takin' over." The guard said as he approached the gates of Ilirea. It was the hottest summer for twenty years and even though autumn was only a month away the sun wasn't letting up.

He scratched the black stubble on his chin and rubbed the scar on his throat before putting on his helm. He took little comfort in the fact that a hot summer usually meant a cold winter. _Burn in the summer, freeze in the winter._ He sighed.

"'bout time, Barrett, any longer and I'd have caught heatstroke."

"Quit your belly aching and get going, who knows how long a break you'll get before you're put back on duty."

"Yeah we really need to get more soldiers, we lost too many in the war." The two soldiers clashed spears as they passed each other.

"Well, we'll have some fresh recruits in about a month, their training's almost up, that'll lighten the load on us veterans." Barrett chuckled.

"Can't wait," Torkan laughed. He then stopped and stared out to the south-east. "Hey, Barrett, what do you make of that?"

"What?" Barrett asked as he raised his hand to his eyes to look at the sky in the direction Torkan was pointing.

"That there...it sort of looks like..." He stopped and glanced at Barrett.

"Looks like your break's over Torkan, inform Queen Nasuada that Eragon is returning to Ilirea."

--

_I am really not looking forward to this, Saphira._ Ilirea was in sight now and Eragon could make out individual figures in the street.

_I am sure it will be fine, Eragon. Besides, you are not her property, you are free to do as you wish, and if she tries to lock you up then I'll just have to break you out._ Eragon could tell she was telling the truth. Saphira flew past the city northwards and circled back on herself to land by the north gate.

It seemed that their arrival caught the city off guard as there was only one person at the gate waiting for them. Eragon dismounted Saphira and they began to walk towards the gate. As they drew closer Eragon could see that the guard waiting for them had a scar on his throat and he instantly recognised him.

Barrett was a little put off by the dragon riders appearance but he knew that the dragon, Saphira, would never let a monster ride in the position reserved for her rider, so this person approaching him must be Eragon Shadeslayer, despite his appearance.

Eragon was only a few feet away from the guard now and he heard the guard call out to him, "As you could probably understand why I am asking, Is that you Shadeslayer?" Eragon opened his mouth to reply but the only sound that came out was a rumbling growl. This caused the guard to point his spear.

_Great, I've lost the ability to speak._

_Well I suggest you contact him mentally or I may have to hurt him. _Eragon raised his right hand, the silver scales of the gedwey ignasia shining in the sun. The guard readied himself for an attack but he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

_Yes it is me, if you wouldn't mind could you lower your spear, you are upsetting my dragon._ The guard hesitated but lowered his spear. _You know, I never actually caught your name?_

Barrett sighed with relief, "You gave me quite a scare Shadeslayer, my name is Barrett and it is good to see you again but tell me, if you so wish, what has happened to you."

_Long story short Barrett I am being changed, in every aspect, into a dragon. Now, is Nasuada present in the city?_

"Y-yes she is, I sent a guard to inform her of your arrival."

_Good, then we will head to her quarters; I don't suppose you will be joining us?_

The guard was startled at actually being invited to accompany the dragon rider. "I would love to Shadeslayer but unfortunately I am on duty."

_Very well, I do not want to take you from your duties, goodbye friend. _With that they set off through the streets towards the castle.

_I was certain your teeth would be the next thing to change, it seems I was mistaken._

_Well, actually..._ Eragon turned to Saphira and bared his teeth at her. They were sharp and pointed and he had two fangs that would soon hang over his bottom lip when they had finished growing.

_Well you might not be able to use magic anymore but I suppose you could give somebody a nasty bite._

_Very funny Saphira._ They travelled through the streets, receiving many strange and fearful looks from the inhabitants of the city. Eragon's hearing had also been improved and he heard little snippets of conversation accusing him of being a monster and that the guards shouldn't have let him in the city.

As they turned the corner they walked by a platoon of soldiers who, upon seeing him, drew their weapons. "Halt, monster." Saphira growled at the soldiers and smoke bellowed from her nostrils. Eragon also growled at them and for the first time smoke came out of his own nostrils. He was unprepared for this and he began to cough and sputter, blue embers emerging from his throat.

This frightened the guards and the one at the front went to lunge at Eragon with his sword. Unfortunately for him, Saphira smacked him with her tail through the wall of a nearby building. People in the street began to scream and run from the terrifying creatures. Not one of them recognised that the dragon they were running from was Saphira, one of the two beings who saved them from Galbatorix's reign.

The soldiers began to back away from Saphira, they glanced at the unconscious soldier amidst the rubble of the wall and turned tail and followed the citizens example. This sparked even more panic as the cities protectors had ran from the monsters.

_This isn't going very well is it?_ Eragon said as he finally stopped coughing.

_It appears not_. Saphira said as she eyed the larger group of soldiers approaching them. These soldiers looked more disciplined, and their armour appeared far superior to the soldiers that confronted Eragon.

Saphira growled at them and prepared to knock them down but before she could the soldiers parted, revealing a tall dark skinned woman. "Saphira, it's all right, calm down." Saphira stopped but she didn't lower her guard. "You have caused quite a commotion" Nasuada said, "Where is Eragon?"

Saphira brought her tail from behind her to reveal Eragon, struggling against the grip her tail had on him. _Let go of me Saphira. _Some of the guards laughed but stopped when Nasuada looked at them. _I won't tell you again Saphira, put me down._

_No, I don't think I will, at least there I know you won't get into any trouble._

_Saphira-_

_Now, now, Eragon, you said you were not going to ask me again. Just stay there, the streets can be quite dangerous to you in that form._

Nasuada waited patiently for Eragon to speak to her, she was eager to know why he had such a monstrous appearance._ She won't put me down Nasuada, cant you do something._

"Well I can't really do anything to stop your dragon, why do you speak to me mentally and why is it you have this appearance, you have only been gone for just over a month."

_At the moment I am incapable of normal speech but I refuse to go into the details whilst being held hostage by Saphira. If you want answers I suggest you bring us into the castle, which is the only place she will put me down._

"Very well." The guards and Nasuada turned around and began to walk back the way they came. Saphira followed and Eragon still struggled as he was swayed side to side by the movement of her tail.

_This is embarrassing Saphira. _A few passersby stopped to point at him and laugh quietly to themselves.

_I am sorry, scaly one, but I did tell you that I would still protect you no matter what happens and that is exactly what I am doing._

Eragon growled in submission,_ I'll get you back for this._

_I am sure you will try._ She growled playfully. The group entered through the main gateway. The castle had been under repairs since it was burned and most of the rooms and hallways were inaccessible. The main hallways and rooms however were given priority and the majority of such had been fully repaired with the exception of a few scorch marks here and there.

They walked down a large corridor which ended at two large oak doors. As they approached, the royal guards that had accompanied them began to branch off from the main host so that 

two guards faced each other from opposite sides of the wall. Eventually the walls were lined with guards and only Nasuada, Saphira and Eragon entered through the oak doors.

They entered a large circular room. The walls were adorned with grand tapestries depicting the various battles that the Varden had won against the empire. One such tapestry depicted the fall of Galbatorix at the hand of Eragon; Mor'ranr plunged into the black tyrant's chest.

Nasuada walked towards her throne and took a seat. _Are you going to put me down now?_ Saphira hesitated before lowering him into a seat situated in front of Nasuada. He glared at Saphira and gave her a soft bash on the nose. Nasuada waited until the two had finished and then spoke up. "So, tell me, what has happened to you."

_Well, after we left here we headed to the Hadarac. Two weeks after that I found a stone tablet which brought me into contact with a deity who claimed to be the creator of the dragon race. The deity then began to transform me into a dragon and a week from now the transformation will be complete._

Nasuada glanced at Saphira. "I take it the reason for this is for you two to mate."

_Yes it is._

"And do you intend to?" Eragon paused. He felt a very strange feeling coming from Saphira, it was like a yearning directed towards him. He went out on a limb and answered.

_Yes, I think we are._ He then felt joy emanate from her. Eragon looked at Saphira but her body gave away no indication to what she was feeling, she just gazed at him intently. Nasuada clasped her hands together on her lap.

"I would have preferred you to remain as a rider and, if I could have done, I would have forbid it. We could have used your skills in training the new recruits not scaring them." Saphira began to growl at Nasuada but Eragon calmed her down. "But now that it is already set in motion I can't stop it can I."

_No, you can't_. Saphira hissed.

_Can I ask if there are any dwarfs in the city?_ Eragon asked trying to change the subject.

"You just did and yes, there is a small handful from Tronjheim, they have been here for a few days, why do you ask?" Saphira and Eragon began to growl which startled Nasuada. "What's happened?"

_Some of the dwarfs are against me and wish me dead. We were in Tronjheim almost two weeks ago and I was almost assassinated. Orik has told me that the dwarfs responsible are Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. The tears of Anhûin declared themselves my blood enemy in the dwarven city of Tarnag and are now trying to actively kill me._

"Then we will have guards with you at all times, outside and inside the castle. We cannot allow you to be assassinated after you saved the kingdom."

_Thank you but we will not be staying for long we are only here to inform you of the transformation. Arya and Orik already know and now that you know we would like to go back into isolation again. We enjoyed our time in the desert, it was quiet._

"I suppose you will have to. I don't think you would enjoy having the human children wanting to pet your children like common dogs."

_No we won't_, _not unless the human children would mind being our children's hunting practice._ Saphira said with a snort. Eragon growled with amusement whilst Nasuada lightly chuckled.

_I don't suppose you have heard any news on Murtagh._ Eragon asked a hint of hope in his voice. Nasuada's face dampened this hope.

"Unfortunately no, all the guards in every city have been given a description of Murtagh and not one of them has reported a sighting."

_What will happen if you find him? Will he be punished?_

"I, Arya and Orik have discussed this matter and we have agreed that what he did was not his will, he was forced into betrayal by Galbatorix and it cost him his dragon, a severe injustice to any rider not deserving. He will not be punished."

_I am glad of that, he..._ Eragon stopped midsentence. Nasuada gave him a quizzical look. He suddenly felt weak and every muscle in his body ached.

_Eragon, what is wrong?_ Saphira asked, worry in her voice. She could feel that he was feeling weak. Eragon suddenly fell forward off of his chair and lay motionless on the floor. Nasuada shot from her throne towards Eragon but was cut off by Saphira who stood over him.

"Saphira let me pass he needs help." Saphira growled at her but she stood her ground. "Saphira?"

_None shall come near him. He protected me in my time of need and now I will repay the favour. _Nasuada stared at Saphira and then to Eragon and sighed.

"If you let me check him I will keep everyone away from this room, you will not be disturbed by anybody except the people who I will send with meat and water. Is that a fair deal?" Saphira glared at her and Nasuada knew that she was considering her offer.

Finally, Saphira moved aside and Nasuada walked towards Eragon. She checked him over. He wasn't hurt and he was breathing normally, as far as she could tell he was just sleeping. She placed him in a more comfortable position and walked towards the door. "He's fine Saphira, it looks like he is just sleeping. If anything happens do not hesitate to call someone, there will be guards placed outside."

With that Nasuada left the room leaving Eragon and Saphira alone. She walked behind him and lay down, wrapping her tail around his motionless form. _It appears the rest of the transformation requires you to be unaware Eragon. It's not that surprising really; I imagine _

_having your body grown into the shape of a dragon will be quite painful. _She curved her neck round to meet her tail so that she formed a circle and went to sleep, Eragon lying in the middle.

**R&R. Next update on Tuesday.**


	14. A transformation complete

Not many of the guards in the city knew why they were told to stay away from Queen Nasuada's throne room, they just blindly followed orders. The ones that did know we're under stricter orders not to discuss it, no one was to know that there was a very protective dragoness in the room, that would only let people in if she so felt like it. There had already been a few incidents which resulted in several injuries to careless guards who popped into the room to make sure everything was in order.

Only one guard had been summoned into the room by the dragoness. The motionless dragon-thing, nestled next to her, was growing larger and was being restricted by the various cloth and armour that it wore and they needed to be removed.

After that, only the people who carried the food and water and the people who cleaned up after the dragoness were allowed in. Nasuada was irritated at not being able to use her own throne room but there was little she could do, unless she wanted to experience how hot Saphira's flames could be.

Angela was also irritated but only because she couldn't watch Eragon transform. She was very interested in his transformation and she had tried to sneak in five times. She was contemplating a sixth attempt but Solembum advised her that she would only be forgiven so many times before Saphira took it upon herself to make sure that she didn't try again. She thought it better to wait after that.

Eragon hadn't moved of his own accord since he collapsed. Saphira watched him as he grew, he showed no indication that he knew what was happening to his body. On the first day of his collapse his body began to grow, his neck grew longer and his torso began to inflate. She heard several of his bones crack as his body expanded. His spine had also stretched down past his pelvis, beginning the growth of his tail.

On the second day of his collapse, Saphira watched as the bones in his arms and legs locked into place where they would give him the mobility of a dragon. His first three fingers grew longer with the littlest finger receding back into his body. His thumbs moved further back, down his hand, and also grew leaving Eragon with two functioning dragon hands. His feet also grew, the small stubby toes growing into the long, powerful dragon toes, the biggest toe moving up the foot.

This was also the day of Angela's first attempt to sneak in. She switched places with one of the meat bringers to gain access but when she announced herself at the door Saphira recognised her voice and refused to admit her.

On the third day Eragon had another growth spurt and Saphira was no longer able to wrap her body completely around him. Two lumps appeared on Eragon's back, the first signs of wings to come. His face also started to grow longer as his jaw stretched outwards. The spikes on Eragon's back hardened and grew further apart as his backbone stretched even further, pushing his tail out of his body.

On this day Angela tried twice. The first was a pathetic attempt to get Saphira to leave by shouting through the door that the castle was under attack and that they needed her help. This failed when Saphira informed her that she couldn't hear any fighting and if she did she would not leave Eragon's side at all until the enemy were barging down the door.

The second attempt took Saphira by surprise. Angela tried to scale an outside wall to see through a window but as soon as Saphira saw her, a wing was promptly placed over the opening, preventing Angela from seeing anything but the blue membrane.

On the fourth day two extra limbs erupted from the lumps on Eragon's back, pulling out two leathery flaps. His body began to become more streamlined, the torso thinning out and the most precious organ to a male was brought into his body, protected by a hard flap. The legs become bigger and stronger and his arms became more muscular.

Angela didn't try anything on this day but Nasuada did try to check on Eragon. She didn't attempt anything else other than asking permission, which was refused. She took this gracefully, despite how annoyed she was and neither attempted to sneak into the room or scale a wall to the window.

By the fifth day Saphira was no longer able to wrap her body around him and was forced to sit between him and the door. As he began to look more draconic Saphira began to grow more protective and not even the meat bearers were allowed to come into the room. His head became more triangular and his nose sank into his head leaving him with a muzzle with two large, white fangs hanging down from his upper jaw.

Angela's attempt on this day was met with hostility due to Saphira's more protective instinct and she was almost injured by a blast of fire when she tried to barge straight into the room. A guard managed to pull Angela away from the blast and back into the hallway before Saphira could charge at her.

On the sixth day Eragon looked almost like he had when he first found Saphira in his dragon body. His wings still needed to grow and his tail hadn't fully developed yet but at the moment he was the handsome dragon Saphira remembered which encouraged her to protect him even more, despite the hunger in her belly.

Angela's fifth and final attempt was hidden in an apology. She came to the door and asked Saphira if she could come in and apologise to her in person. Saphira did not fall for this and accepted her apology through the door and warned Angela that if she set foot in the room there would be a strong possibility of her not walking back out.

The sixth night was also the first night that there was no need for her to provide him with enough room for growth. She slept against his large bulk, her tail intertwined with his and her head resting on top of his.

--

On the seventh day Eragon opened his eyes. He felt the weight of Saphira's head on is and he could feel that his tail had something coiled around it. It took him a few seconds to realise it was Saphira's own tail and he blushed slightly. She had never been this close to him before and, although he liked the feeling of her body pressed against his, it unnerved him a little bit.

He didn't want to wake her so he decided to wait until the slow, deep breathing of her form against his side was replaced by the faster rhythm of wakeful breathing. He only had to wait an hour before he felt the change in rhythm. _Good morning, Saphira._

Saphira didn't move when she heard him in her mind, her head and tail remained where they were. _I see you have finally awoken Eragon. You have been sleeping for a week. Oh and your transformation, as you have probably noticed, is complete._

Eragon chuckled._ Yes I thought I felt different._ They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Eragon spoke again. _I don't suppose you are going to let me up, I have been lying in this position for quite a while._

_No, I am comfortable and when I pick you as my mate you are going to have to get used to this. I like sleeping in. _Eragon was slightly shocked.

_So it's no longer a question of if but when now._

_Yes, I have built my relationship with you now and I only have to wait until my instincts cause me to initiate the courtship ritual. I do hope you accept it, although your instincts will decide your answer._

_Well, if it was my decision, I wouldn't turn you down. _They returned to their silence. Another hour passed before the next sound was heard, a knock on the door.

_I suppose I should let them in, nobody even knows if you are still alive._

Eragon laughed. _Why?_

_Because I have not let anybody come anywhere near you for the entire week. It did cause quite a few problems for Nasuada but I had to protect you just like you protected me. You may enter. _Saphira raised her head off Eragon and looked to the door. Eragon looked at her; she had always been beautiful but for the first time he actually thought she looked attractive.

The doors opened, interrupting Eragon's thoughts, and Nasuada, Angela and Solembum cautiously walked in. They looked at the pair of dragons curled up together and amusement showed on Angela's face. "I take it the transformation is complete then?" Nasuada asked. Both Eragon and Saphira nodded their large blue heads. "Then may I finally have my throne room back?" Saphira nodded again and Nasuada sighed with relief and left, mumbling to herself.

"She has some work to do but she wanted to know how Eragon was doing first." Angela said answering their question before it was asked. "I must say Eragon; this transformation is simply remarkable, far beyond my own power. I wished to have seen it in progress but your dragon, or mate, whichever you prefer, would not allow me to."

_We are not yet mates Angela, the courtship ritual has not yet started. And do not speak as if you graciously accepted the rejection that your pleas to see Eragon received. You tried five times to trick your way in here._ Saphira quietly spoke the next bit to Eragon,_ I must say though; her scaling the wall to get in through the window impressed me._ Eragon chuckled.

"You know it's rude to exclude people out of your conversations." Angela said as Eragon stopped his growling chuckle. "Interesting colours you have their Eragon, your light blue matches her Sapphire blue, it seems as though you were made for her...wait...you were."

_Yes he was, and his colour pleases me._ Eragon blushed, unnoticed by Angela but felt by Saphira. She nuzzled his cheek causing his blush to worsen.

"Now, now you two, let's keep it together. Where do you plan on going from here?"

_We do not wish to stay in the city so we will go in search for a place to roost and nest, the Hadarac is no longer acceptable through lack of water and the Boers are full of murderous dwarfs. We will most probably nest in the Spine or Du Weldenvarden._ Eragon was amused by the way Saphira was planning the future. Did he not have a say in anything?

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing your first hatchling, if you wouldn't mind of course." Angela said this to Saphira and not Eragon; obviously she thought Saphira would be the more protective parent. Eragon however didn't like to think of having children with Saphira, it made him feel awkward.

_As long as you do not attempt any magic on them you will be permitted, IF you can find us that is._ Saphira was speaking as if hatchlings were a certainty, which wouldn't bother Eragon, but he knew he was the one that would have to give them to her which would require him to do certain acts with Saphira that made his face grow hot when he thought of them.

Angela smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem, searching for the various ingredients I need for my potions has honed my hunting skills and it should be relatively easy to hunt down two large dragons."

Eragon was still thinking about these acts when Saphira entered his mind to speak. The images in Eragon's head were very vivid and he was unable to hide them in time from Saphira. _So this is what you are thinking off is it Eragon. Well you shouldn't get your hopes up; I have not yet chosen you as my mate._

Eragon blushed so strongly that it caused Saphira to blush._ I wasn't thinking like that Saphira, honestly. It was just you were talking about children and my mind started to wander about how I would be the one giving them to you and...and...I'm sorry._

_I know Eragon, besides I cannot judge you, I was having the same thoughts._ The two dragons began to growl strangely at each other, well it was strange to the unawares Angela but both Eragon and Saphira knew that the growls were amorous in nature.

"Are you two feeling alright?" She asked. The two dragons suddenly remembered that there was someone in the room with them and they looked away from each other, embarrassed.

_Y-yes we are fine Angela, me and Saphira were just...talking._ Angela gave them both a curious look and then smiled.

"It didn't look or sound like you were talking about anything boring, if I had to guess it would have been something interesting...like mating." The two dragons snorted black smoke and looked away from Angela, their eyes met and they turned their heads again to face opposite directions.

Angela laughed heartily. "I was right, well I don't blame you, I know a bit about dragon biology and autumn is only a month away. Your minds are bound to wander onto the subject."

Eragon suddenly became very aware that Saphira was still very close to him, her head may not have been resting on him but their tails were still intertwined. His heart began to race and he wanted to remove his tail from hers but he didn't want her to know that he was uncomfortable so he just ignored it. Her tail twitched causing Eragon to shudder violently.

_Something wrong, Eragon?_ Saphira asked amusement in her voice.

_N- nothing why do you ask?_ Eragon replied. _She did that on purpose. _He thought to himself. _Well I don't know what it was but I can do it too._ Eragon twitched his own tail and Saphira also shuddered violently.

_I-I suggest we stop now Eragon, that action can c-cause...problems._ She removed her tail from his and placed it away from him. Angela watched this display and decided that it best she leave before something else happened.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Eragon, Saphira. I hope you live happily together. Come on Solembum we have a long journey ahead of us. Solembum who had been sat on the window ledge listening to the conversations, stretched and jumped after Angela, he gave a knowing glance to Eragon and then followed the woman out the door.

_I think the werecat knew what we were saying to each other_. Saphira said.

_I think you are right._ Angela reappeared in the doorway.

"By the way Eragon, that fortune I read for you," Eragon nodded, "Well, some aspects of it may no longer be valid. If you would like I could retell it."

Eragon thought for a moment and then shook his head._ That fortune weighed heavily on me. I no longer wish to know what secrets the future holds for me._

"Very well." Angela left the room again, the doors closing behind her. They were alone again and Saphira forced Eragon's head back down.

_What are you doing?_ He asked as she placed her head on top of his.

_We are going to lie here for another hour and then we are going to go hunting._ Saphira began to wrap her tail with Eragon's again causing them both to shudder and shake.

Eragon growled happily. _Why does it feel so good?_ He asked, when Saphira had finally stopped moving.

_Put it this way._ She answered with an equally pleased growl. _You would do well to remember it when we mate. _

**What do you think? I know I rushed through the week a bit but what can really happen in a protected castle with guards everywhere. See my point? Also, there may be a small chance I might not have a chapter for thursday (Still check back though, just incase) because I've had to stop writing to revise for my exams. My last one is tomorro and I may feel slightly depressed because I really don't think I'll pass. If my writing slips because of it please let me know so I can sort it. Thanks.**


	15. Play

**My exam went better than I expected and as a thank you for the luck you people wished me I managed to get this chapter done. From the title of the chapter you can expect some interaction between Eragon and Saphira. Enjoy.**

It was well over an hour before they went hunting as they had both fallen asleep. It was Nasuada who had woke them up with a cry of frustration as she thought her throne room would be empty. The two dragons apologised and left before Nasuada could get really angry with them.

The guards in the hallway were surprised when the dragoness left the throne room but they were even more so when a second dragon walked out after her. They were certain that there was only one dragon in the castle. The second dragon looked at the guards as it walked past and some of the more inexperienced guards averted their gaze.

_Something tells me that they haven't a clue where I came from. Does anybody know that I transformed?_ He asked Saphira as they turned the corner that would lead them to the castle exit.

_As I said before, I didn't let anyone in to see you. It is possible Nasuada told a select few about you but I doubt she would have told common guards._ They passed through the main castle doors. A small group of soldiers stopped their marching to stare at the two dragons and then resumed, eager to leave the area.

_So where are we going to hunt, I'm eager to break in this new body...again._ Saphira looked away from the marching guards to look at Eragon.

_Silverwood Forest. I am sure we can find a few deer in there and it will be good practice for you when you have to hunt among trees._

_Great, I'm famished. If I hit a tree though I might get hurt._ He chuckled but Saphira didn't.

_If that were so I would have to carry you to a clearing and care for you there._

_I'm not sure you would be able to carry me far. I am the same size as you and I know you're heavy because I've lifted you with magic._

Eragon roared in surprise as Saphira wriggled her body under his and lifted him off the ground. Everyone in the area stopped to look at the strange display. A mother covered her child's eyes thinking that the two dragons were doing something inappropriate.

Saphira walked a few feet, Eragon thrashing about on her back. _Alright Saphira you've made your point. Put me down._ Saphira stopped and lowered him to the ground. As soon as his feet touched it he leapt away from her, he wasn't going to let her do it again.

_I told you. Dragon bodies are much stronger than your human body, of course we can carry another dragon. If we couldn't we would have great difficulty producing eggs. I'm glad you're not too heavy; I hope I'm not too heavy for you._

_I think we should stop talking about that,_ Eragon awkwardly said, trying to change the subject._ I thought we were going hunting._

_Oh we are_, Saphira replied, amusement radiating through her voice. _I was just proving that I could carry you if you were injured._ Saphira hunched down and then jumped into the air, her 

wings stretching out as she did so. Eragon watched her for a few seconds before following suit.

He rose up through the sky and quickly caught up to Saphira, who only seemed to be fluttering in the breeze. _What are you doing?_ He asked when he caught up to her.

_Letting you catch up, I don't want you complaining when I beat you._

_Beat me?_

_Yes. We are going to race to the woods. Glaedr never liked to play, age will do that to you, and despite our experience and knowledge we are only biologically four years of age._

_I am not four years of age._ Eragon retorted, self conscious for some reason.

_As long as you are in that body you are. You don't look a day older than me and if I were to guess, you were probably made to be my exact age, down to the last second, but I digress. Will you race me or will you be as boring as ditchwater?_

Eragon stared at Saphira strangely. She had never been playful before. _So I can never use age before beauty then._

_No, but flattery will get you far. Now, I'm going to count to three and if you want to race then start on three. _Eragon looked at her properly, she wasn't joking, she really wanted to race. She was stretching her muscles in the air, preparing for a boost of speed. _One._

Eragon began stretching his own muscles. If she wanted to race he was going to make sure he won. _Two._

Saphira lined herself up with Eragon, both of them facing towards the south. _Three. _As soon as she said this they both surged forwards. Their wing beats were perfectly synchronised and they were neck and neck.

As they covered ground Eragon's instincts led him to the air currents above and below him. Saphira also had these instincts but she had the experience to ignore a select few in order to gain extra speed.

Eragon watched as she pulled away from him. He beat his wings harder and faster to increase his speed but all he managed to do was keep up with her. She roared playfully as she flew, knowing that she had won. _You can't beat me Eragon; I know how to avoid certain air currents which slow you down. You, on the other hand, have to follow your instincts, blindly, until you gain as much experience as me._

_Fine, you win._ He said frustrated. He began to slow down but Saphira told him not to and to follow her. He suspiciously did so. She flew straight up, climbing high from the ground. Eragon followed her until she flew in the direction of the sun. He continued towards it, the glare causing him to shut his eyes.

Suddenly something ploughed into his side. He roared in surprise as Saphira wrestled with him in the air. _What are you doing, Saphira?_

_New game._ She simply said as she released him and flew up for a better angle. He blew smoke from his nose but he let her have her way, besides, he thought it might be fun. He dodged to his left as she went for him again. She spun to her right though, and dived at him, this time catching him off guard. They tangled in the air again but this time Saphira managed to nip his neck causing Eragon to yelp in surprise.

She nibbled at him as he tried to shake her off. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. He brought his tail round and rapped her on her nose causing her to let go and Eragon clamped his own jaws on her neck.

She struggled but Eragon held fast. She then kicked him in the stomach and he roared in pain. Saphira took this opportunity to get behind him and cause Eragon to plummet to the ground. Saphira shot underneath him and prevented him from slamming into the dirt. The speed he was travelling, however, caused her to slide across the floor, the two dragons rolling over each other from the momentum.

They came to a stop with Saphira on top until Eragon threw her off him with his hind legs. She landed above his head but quickly rose. They were both standing on their hind legs, growling at each other.

Saphira lunged forward trying to get the upper hand on Eragon by knocking him over. He dodged however, and grabbed a hold of her neck again. Saphira turned her head and managed to grip onto Eragon's neck with her own jaw. They both bit down harder trying to make the other concede, but neither would back down.

They carried on biting until they were both sure that there would be visible bite marks on both their necks. _Draw?_ Saphira asked with an added pressure on his neck.

_Draw. _Eragon replied. They both bit down harder and let go at the same time. Eragon began to rub his neck on the ground to get feeling back into the bitten area when Saphira stopped him.

_That's very inconsiderate Eragon, my neck hurts too. _She walked up to him and began to rub her neck where it hurt on Eragon's neck where she had bit him. The pain in his neck began to dissipate and he began to rub his neck with hers for comfort. They did this for a few minutes before stopping.

_That was nice._ Eragon lazily said.

_Of course it was, a dragon's neck is very sensitive, and that is why dragons go for each other's necks when fighting._ She began to lie down but remembered that she was still hungry. _Fighting really works up an appetite. Come, we are not far from the forest now._ She flew off with Eragon following.

_--_

The sound of crunching bones filled the area as the two dragons ate their catch. Eragon did not hit a tree as he had worried and was quite successful with a large stag. Saphira was also successful with an equally large doe. Eragon mused whether the two deer were about to mate 

when they caught them as they were both alone in the clearing and were gradually inching closer to each other before they caught them.

_I can't believe I am actually comfortable eating bone. _Eragon said as another loud crack was heard.

_Dragons have different mind sets Eragon, plus we are capable of digesting them so why not?_ She continued eating her meal and the sound of cracking and gulping resumed. It wasn't long until they had both finished and they were content to lie in the grass and watch the running water of the stream.

_So this is what life is going to be like for us_. Eragon said causing Saphira to look at him._ Apart from the odd time we visit people we are essentially going to be wild animals. No parties, no swordplay, no comfortable houses to live in._

_Eragon, dragons are no mere animals. We are a dominant species just like humans, elves and dwarves. We may not have parties, swordplay and houses but we do fight like we did before and I'm sure we can find a comfortable cave to build a nest in. We have our own social structure._

_Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, my instincts make me happy to lie here with you, it will just get some getting used to, that's all._

Saphira moved closer to Eragon. _Mine make me happy to lie here with you too and do not worry; I'll help you get used to your new life. For starters, I want another race._

--

Saphira's race resulted in another brawl which ended in another draw. Eragon was slightly embarrassed that he would have to speak to Nasuada with such visible teeth marks on his and Saphira's neck, but he had to let her know that they were leaving.

There was a large crowd in the castle courtyard and Eragon could see sparkling objects in the hands of everybody in the crowd. They looked like children. As they flew closer Eragon saw that they weren't children but dwarves and the shining objects were silver daggers. He didn't have to inspect the daggers to know that they had a ruby in the pommel and dragon embedded in the blade.

_It appears somebody knew you were here. You know, together our flames will make short work of these murderous dwarfs._ Eragon found this notion incredibly tempting and began to swoop downwards with Saphira by his side.

Before the crowd saw him, however, he came to his senses and told Saphira to stop. _Why?_ She asked when they were high above the crowd again.

_We do not know what they have planned. This could be a trap and they could have archers hidden in the buildings._ Saphira nodded her head and then turned it away as a sharp, bright light hit her in the eye. Eragon looked to where it was coming from and his gaze landed in a small square with a large platoon of guards.

He began to fly towards it after inspecting their minds and finding that they would not harm him or Saphira and were waiting to deliver a message. They landed by the man who was shining the light and found that it was Barrett. "You weren't kidding when you said you were being turned into a dragon."

_No, I wasn't, what is happening at the castle?_ Barrett took off his helm and rubbed his brow.

"Shortly after you left, a large group of dwarves marched into the city, nobody tried to stop them until they took out their daggers but by then it was too late, they were already at the castle."

_What did they want?_ Eragon asked. Saphira answered him quietly.

_As if you don't know._

"They heard word that you were in the castle and unable to defend yourself and thought it an excellent opportunity to try and kill you." The two dragons began to growl menacingly. The guards at the back of the platoon began to fidget, they were obviously recruits.

"Queen Nasuada told me to tell you that you are encouraged to leave, she said you would be much safer away from the cities until she, Queen Arya and King Orik have solved this problem." Barrett glanced at the bite marks on Eragon's neck and then at the ones on Saphira's and smiled.

Eragon noticed this and felt embarrassed._ We were just playing, honestly._ Saphira nuzzled his snout which seemed to disprove his statement to the guards.

"I'm sure you were." Eragon shot a warning glance to Saphira who just brushed it off with a very surprising wink. _What in the world is wrong with her?_ He thought to himself. He quickly brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

_We will leave then, we will make sure no one follows us and we will be careful to avoid people. Give Nasuada my thanks for allowing us to use her throne room. _

"Will do and be careful out there Eragon, the dwarves couldn't have known you were incapacitated in the castle without somebody telling them. Dwarven gold can corrupt many people Eragon. Be careful who you trust.

_Does that include you?_ He asked as he prepared to leave.

"Everyone," he said, "Even the Queen may be swayed, as she has no real use for you anymore, but it is extremely doubtful that she would, you are still friends after all."

_Well, after stealing her room for a week she might just be enticed to get rid of me._ He joked and Barrett chuckled.

"I wish you well Eragon Shadeslayer and hope that we can quickly resolve this problem." He stood at attention and the rest of the guards followed suit. Eragon jumped in the air and began to fly north. "Try not to hurt him Saphira Brightscales." He added with a slight smile on his face.

_I won't make any promises_. She said back as she took off after Eragon. When she reached him she nudged his wing causing him to lose balance and wobble in the air. Barrett laughed.

**I know a lot didn't happen in this one but I thought I should include more Eragon/Saphira moments because they are both dragons know. Let me know what you think. Next chapter on Saturday.**


	16. Carvahall

**CONSIDER THIS A WARNING - All future chapters including this one have a possibility of containing sexual content. Although any chapters with sex scenes will have a further warning I will no longer warn people of sexual discussions. If I have gone too far over the T rating I will edit the chapter after recieving 5 complaints. Flames will be ignored, only civil complaints will be listened to.**

_So are we going to the Spine or Du Weldenvarden?_ Eragon asked as they flew past Gil'ead. The empire's most militaristic city had become the new kingdom's main training camp. Thousands of thankful volunteers were being housed and trained in the barracks that surrounded the fort, in which a collaboration of Elves and humans resided.

_I am fine with either one but I would prefer to live in the Spine. There are large mountains for roosting and caves to nest in. There is also a large supply of food in the Spine and a much smaller chance that we will be discovered by people, a perfect place to raise hatchlings._

Eragon rumbled._ There isn't much of a choice then is there? You would like to live in the Spine and so would I. I would like to see Carvahall again, it may be in ruins but I would still like to see the area._

They turned north-west and began to head to Carvahall. They travelled in silence for a long time, both thinking about something that made them nervous. Eragon finally spoke up as they flew over the Anora River and began to travel over the mountains that made up the top of the Spine. _Why have you been acting so strange lately, Saphira? You have never been playful before and yet you now want to race and wrestle with me._

Saphira waited a moment before answering. _I have never met another dragon my size before, well apart from Thorn but we didn't really meet under the best of circumstances. As such, I have never had any interaction with a dragon I can relate to. Glaedr was over three hundred years old, he was much too old and large for me do anything with._

_So that is why you want to play with me?_ He asked, certain that there was more.

_Well, yes but also because our mating season is in about three weeks and, although I can feel this way at any time, I am very interested in the opposite sex which in this case is you. _Eragon figured that this was the case and expected the answer. _Does this bother you Eragon?_ She said as she hung her head._ Does it make you uncomfortable to be the object of my desire?_

_If I was still human then yes it would. But as it stands, I am a dragon who will also enter mating season with you so, therefore I cannot be uncomfortable as once your instincts kick in so will mine._

_You make it sound so boring._ Eragon laughed. _You will have conscious memory when we mate, you won't be powerless to your instincts._

_I don't think it will be boring I just know that what you are feeling is natural and doesn't bother me. Now, if you started to make advances on me then I might start to become uncomfortable._

_You mean like this?_ Eragon regretted what he had said as Saphira flew underneath him and brushed her tail in-between his hind legs coaxing an immediate response.

_Y-yes, exactly like that. Something like that will make me very uncomfortable._

_Sorry, I was just curious. I haven't seen one before._

_You haven't seen one? All that time with Glaedr and you didn't see anything?_

_He was very private, and also wouldn't let me anywhere near that area._

_Well now you know why. _They carried on flying, Eragon becoming more and more frustrated with his predicament._ How long until it goes away?_

_What makes you think I know, I'm female, but I would guess that as long as nothing touches it, about a minute. _Eragon was more than hoping that Saphira wasn't going to touch it.

_Somebody better not be able to see this. _

_Other than me you mean. I am allowed to see it and I must say I am impressed. _Eragon blushed at her compliment to his dragonhood. Almost a month ago he never would have imagined that he and Saphira would be intimate on this level. Now they were looking for a cave to nest in and eventually mate and raise hatchlings in. It was very disorientating.

Eventually his member retracted back into his body behind the hard flap and Eragon snorted with relief. _I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again, Saphira, at least not until a more appropriate time._

Saphira growled at him playfully._ Well if I get bored I might not be able to stop myself._ She leaned in closer to Eragon who moved away from her to stop anything she had planned. _What? Do you not want to see what happens to me when you touch me there?_

_SAPHIRA!_

_--_

Eragon's hellish flight came to an end when they reached the outskirts of the now ruined Carvahall. She had been trying to entice him to touch her for the last hour but now that they were in Eragon's ruined childhood home she had stopped.

They landed in a large clearing between two ruined houses, which Eragon recognised as Fisk's, the town's carpenter, and Gedric's, the tanner who Eragon stole leather from for Saphira's first saddle.

They both separated, Saphira going in one direction and Eragon in another. He padded through the village. All the houses were gone save for the foundations and a few crumbling walls. All the wooden houses were nothing but blackened timber in the dirt. There were a few stone houses but they were no longer habitable.

He marched past Sloan's butcher shop. He remembered when he tried to sell Saphira's egg to Sloan for meat, Eragon was glad that the butcher turned him away. Horst's house was the next one that Eragon saw. Horst, the town's blacksmith, had spent so much time and energy in building it and his craftsmanship certainly showed. The house still stood but he was certain that the wooden stairs and ceilings were gone leaving just the empty shell.

Brom's house had survived the fire. It had been relatively hidden away from the main body of the village behind some trees, he liked his privacy. Eragon wanted to look inside but his 

head wouldn't be able to fit in the doorway and, if he forced it in, he'd get stuck like Saphira did in Ellesméra.

Eragon looked away from his former friend and mentor's house. He noticed something at the entrance to the village that wasn't there when he lived in the village. He began to walk towards it, cautiously, as Saphira had disappeared and he doubted that she would pass up a chance to attack him if he was unawares.

There was a familiar smell coming from the thing that he now knew was wood. It was stuck up in the ground like a sign. When Eragon reached it he could smell magic. The smell reminded him of something but he couldn't remember. _ERAGON CATCH!_

Eragon spun around and saw a blue fire ball shooting towards him. He instinctively caught it in his mouth where it dissipated. He coughed as smoke escaped through his teeth. He looked at where the fire had come from and saw Saphira crouching down on her front legs and looking at him with a playful growl. _Act your age._ He said to her.

She cocked her head in confusion._ But I am. Wild dragons our age still live with their parents and siblings. It is only rider dragons that don't play after the first few weeks. That's one of the reasons wild dragons didn't get along with rider dragons, they thought them boring._

_So four years from now we will still be living with hatchlings?_

_No, not unless you plan on mating four years from now. _She said with a snort. _At the age of six months to ten years dragons are considered adolescents._

_So they will want to fight all the time when they reach the age we are now? That doesn't make me feel any better._

_No, they will fight like me long before then but I'm sure you will cope. _She shot another fireball at him which he knocked back with his tail. She tried to hit it back with hers but missed and the ball blasted into a stone wall, scorching it.

_We'll play later, come and look at this._ She snorted but got up and approached him.

_What? _She asked, obviously upset at being told to stop her game.

_Look at this, smell it._ Saphira leaned her head into the board and sniffed. She immediately snorted and rose up on her hind legs, rubbing her snout with her front claws. _Smell familiar? _Eragon asked as he looked up at her. Saphira sneezed, thick black smoke erupting from her nostrils and covering Eragon, hiding him from vision.

Eragon caught some smoke in his nostrils when he breathed in. It smelt different than the usual smoke that came from his nostrils; it soothed him and made him want more. He breathed in heavily before the smoke disappeared and allowed him to see again.

_Sorry._ Saphira said. _I wasn't expecting it to be magic._

Eragon swayed slightly. _No, that's all right, no harm done._ Saphira stared at him and then growled with amusement.

_Oh dear, Eragon? Eragon, can you hear me?_

He focused his attention on her. _Hmm? What is it?_ His eyes were glazed over. Saphira began to feel embarrassed. She rapped him on the snout with her tail and Eragon came back to his senses with a start. _W-What just happened? _He asked, confusion emanating from him.

_I am truly sorry, Eragon, I didn't know I could do that yet._ Eragon cocked his head.

_Do what?_

_Release my scent. It was an accident, I haven't been able to do it before but when I sneezed it must have been released._

_Your scent? Do I have one?_ He asked. Saphira looked at him confused. She though he would be angry with her.

_Y-yes you do. A dragon's scent is always present it's just only released in large amounts when they want to mate. Are you not angry with me Eragon?_

_Of course not, you just said that it was an accident and that you can't normally do it. Besides, I liked it._ Saphira looked surprised but happy.

_You did? That's good, if you didn't then you wouldn't want to mate with me, our scents will be very strong at that time._

Eragon gave a worried growl at this. _Have you smelled mine?_

_I have caught it every now and then but not in such a large quantity as I just gave you. It doesn't displease me._ She said slyly.

Eragon stopped worrying after that. He subtly smelled the air hoping to catch her scent again but all he caught was the smell of magic coming from the sign. _Oh, the magic._ He said changing the subject. _Did it smell familiar to you?_

_Yes it did but I do not know why. It is a preserving magic and it is also hiding something. This 'sign' will last for a long time and it also holds a secret._ Eragon leaned in and sniffed the magic. He almost sneezed but managed to control himself, he didn't want Saphira to lose control.

They both began to smell the board and Eragon's head lightly brushed against hers. She jerked away in surprise and accidently tapped the board with her snout. Words blazed into life and burned on the board. _What does it say?_ She asked him, unable to read herself.

'_In memory of the village of Carvahall, the birth place of Eragon Shadeslayer and the hatching place of Saphira Brightscales'. Underneath this were the words, 'Eragon, I am sorry.' I don't get it. _Eragon said, _who wrote this_? _Roran told me that none of the villagers had returned here, they all stayed in Surda, including himself._

_Well, whoever did write it knows you and..., _Saphira smelled the board again._ By the smell of the magic used to do it, we know them._

_But where did they go after this?_ He didn't expect his question to be answered and it wasn't. He looked at Saphira who yawned showing her teeth. _Tired are you?_

She shook her head but she yawned again making Eragon yawn in response. _Fine, I may be a little tired. But where shall we sleep? It's too late to look for a cave in the Spine._

Eragon lifted his head in recollection. _I know just the place. Follow me._ Eragon took flight and turned towards his uncle Garrow's old farm. Saphira followed but she didn't bother to play around, she was too tired. Once at the farm he turned into the forest and within a few seconds he reached the bramble shelter that Eragon had dug out.

Before he landed he swept his tail over the area to clear the new growth and then landed in the middle. A few seconds later Saphira arrived. The hideaway wasn't built for two large dragons but she managed to squeeze herself in next to him. _Snug fit isn't it._ She said as she licked him on the cheek.

_W-well it's better than nothing and it is warm._ Eragon turned his head away from Saphira and placed it on his feet. Saphira growled.

_Why do you never show me the affection that I show you Eragon?_ He looked at her then licked her cheek and nuzzled her. After that he draped his wing over her and placed his tail over hers. _That's better_. She said with a satisfied growl.

--

The swordsman brought his blade down rendering the dwarf in two. "Over here, get that wretch." The swordsman turned around and aimed an arrow at the group of dwarves running down the road, silver daggers in all their hands.

"Brisingr." he shouted as he let loose the arrow. The arrow burst into flames and blew all the dwarves off the road in a cataclysmic explosion which stripped the trees of their branches. Any surviving dwarves began to run away shouting curses at him.

He let them go and sprinted into the forest. _I knew I shouldn't have gone near that camp._ He thought as he ducked under an overhanging branch. Another voice rang in his head.

_We had no choice, we needed information. _He nodded. Things were happening in the kingdom that they needed to know. He didn't expect the dwarves to attack him however.

_Where are you?_ He asked as he jumped over a small stream.

_Not far, there is a large clearing a league in front of you. I am waiting there._

He sighed. _A league! You couldn't have found a closer one._

_There isn't one large enough any closer. Stop complaining; soon you will have more problems worse than this, the dwarves that survived are sure to tell others._

_We'll go to the Spine then, it's easy to lose an army in there, no one will be able to find us._

_Very well._

_--_

Eragon woke with a start, which, because of their cramped bed arrangement, also woke Saphira. The entire area was warm from their combined body heat yet he still shivered. Saphira was concerned._ What's wrong? _She asked him as she rubbed his head with her own.

_I don't know. _He replied._ I just got a strange feeling. _

_Like what?_

_Magic, familiar magic and something different that I've never felt before but it has something to do with dragons._ Eragon tightened the grip his wing had on Saphira and wrapped his tail around hers making them both shudder.

_W-what did you do that for?_ She asked with a pleased growl.

_I don't know. I just felt threatened and had the urge to do it. _He placed his head back down, this time on top of Saphira's, and began to drift off back to sleep. Saphira didn't complain.

**Read and review people, tell me what you think. You don't want to miss the next chapter (although it won't go anywhere if you do lol), it will contain a lot of plot.**


	17. Coup d’état

Saphira's tail whooshed through the air. Eragon ducked and the spikes on her tail embedded themselves into a tree. She struggled to wrench her tail free but it was stuck. _Wait, wait, wait._ She said as Eragon was about to strike. _Help me get my tail out or it'll be unfair._

Eragon began to gnaw at the tree around her spikes, the wood splintered but Saphira's spikes were long and where in the tree pretty deep. He had to move his mouth closer to her tail to get at the wood that held her. She twitched as she felt his jaws brush against her but soon she was free.

Before he could ready himself she brought her tail up and smacked him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and stopped on his hind legs. Saphira however dived on him causing him to fall backwards with a thud. She bit down on his neck in a position where he couldn't bite her.

He roared in anger but she didn't let go and bit harder causing his roar to turn into a roar of submission. She let go and roared in triumph. _You cheated_. He said still underneath her. _You told me to get your tail out and then you attacked me before I was ready._

_You should have made me concede when I was stuck in the tree but if you'd like we could ignore the result of this one._

_Yes, let's do that. _He waited for a few minutes._ Are you going to let me up or what?_

She growled playfully, _Make me._ Eragon growled back at her and began to struggle, initiating another fight.

--

The dwarves in Ilirea had finished establishing their strong hold. The guards had put up an impressive fight but they soon fell into line when Nasuada was captured. At the moment, she was tied to a chair in her throne room. In her throne sat the clan chief of Az Sweldn rak Anûhin. He stroked his beard as he looked at Nasuada. "The dragons were in this room, I can smell them. Where did they go?"

Nasuada glared at the short man in her chair. "I told them to hide where ever they felt like; I do not know where they went. You will not get away with this."

The chief laughed. "What makes you think that, we have the ruler of the humans and the current ruler of the dwarves captive. All we need now is the leader of the elves and Eragon and his mate will be able to find no protection. Of course as soon as they fall we will be more than glad to release you."

Nasuada flexed against her bonds but they would not budge. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded. "He freed us from Galbatorix's oppression why can you not leave him and Saphira alone."

His eyes focused on her. "The riders almost wiped out our clan, since then we have opposed them."

"But he isn't a rider anymore. He is a dragon and is to mate Saphira. They are wild dragons now."

The chief's eyes made Nasuada uncomfortable. "We also do not like dragons."

--

Barrett and his small platoon ducked behind a group of large bushes. He glanced back the way they came. The dwarves were still following them but the guards had gained ground. "Barrett, where are we going?"

He looked at Torkan. "We have to get to Gil'ead. The elves hold position in its fortress. If we can get to them we can pass a warning to Queen Arya before it is too late."

"Sheilven!" The dwarves shouted when they found the guards. Barrett ordered his troops to move but the dwarven archers took down three of his men including Torkan. He would have stayed to try and help his fallen friend but if he did he would be cut down.

He ordered the remaining five guards to stick together and head to Gil'ead whilst he distracted the dwarves. He jumped out of the bushes and headed west. The dwarves followed him as he had hoped but now he didn't know what to do.

He ducked onto a path; the trees had been burned and stripped of their branches. He noticed a few dead dwarfs on the side of the path but he ignored them. He turned left hoping to lose them in the forest and almost ran into an overhanging branch.

The dwarves were not fooled and followed him. Barrett swore and jumped over a small stream. There were foot prints in the bank but they ran further in to the forest. He however turned right and headed up a large rise. He reached the top and stopped.

The floor in front of him disappeared. He was on a cliff that dropped into a river. He swore again and turned around. The dwarves had him trapped. They began to laugh as three archers pushed their way to the front. Barrett braced himself as they drew their armour-piercing arrows. He stood at attention, staring each one of his executioners in the eye.

They released their arrows. Each one struck their target but Barrett didn't scream. He stood for a few moments, the arrows sticking through the armour on his chest. Then he fell backwards. The cold water of the river quickly enveloped him and he felt it numb the wounds. He didn't want to experience more pain so he simply breathed in, the water rushing into his lungs.

As he felt his mind dull and his vision blacken a voice boomed in his head. _No, you are needed for something important. You will be one of the five._

_--_

Eragon flew high over the mountains. Saphira was searching elsewhere and he was hoping they found a cave before sun fall. He swooped down where the mountains joined, looking for a crevasse that would serve as a shelter. He found nothing and rose again.

He looked at the scratch marks on his leg from their last fight. It had ended in another draw but he always seemed to come out the worse, although she did have some nasty bite marks. He swooped down again to look at a hole in the rock but it didn't go back far enough.

_Eragon I think I've found it._ Saphira sent him an image of where she was and he shot off to find her. He didn't have to go far. The cave she had found was nestled about a hundred feet up from the base of the mountain.

He landed on the natural balcony that over hanged the drop and walked into the entrance; he found that he didn't even need to crouch. As he went deeper the opening grew wider until he came upon a large cavern. Saphira was sat in the middle, waiting for him.

As soon as she saw him she jumped up and tackled him. _Do you like it?_ She asked whilst sitting on his stomach.

_It's perfect. There's room for at least five dragons twice the size of us in here._ Saphira growled happily.

_That's exactly what I was thinking._ She let him up and walked to a side wall._ We have one more thing to do._

_And what might that be? _

_Make a nest. We have to mould the rock into a comfortable shape and then place bedding down._

_How are we to mould it? _Saphira answered his question by blowing fire at him. _Oh._

_Yes, and then we have to lick it into shape like the ancient dragons did with the stone of broken eggs. We can turn it into a game. _She said playfully.

_Another game? You're full of them. How is this one played?_

_We both breathe fire on the rock, the one who breaths the longest without stopping wins. Ready, go!_ They both directed their flames on the spot, blue light shining out of the entrance to the cave.

--

The swordsman washed his face in the cold river. It refreshed him and he could think more clearly. They hadn't pushed themselves to reach the Spine. Instead they followed the river for a while to keep their water supply up. _We should head for the Spine soon._ The voice in his head said.

_I know we'll head out in a minute..._ The swordsman looked on the opposite side of the river. Something was reflecting the light into his eyes. He squinted at it and then gasped. He jumped into the river and fought against the strong current until he made it to the other side.

He cautiously walked towards the glittering object. He looked around but couldn't see anybody. _Thorn quick, come here, I've just found a Dragon egg._

_--_

Eragon stopped licking the rock and wiped his tongue on his front leg. Saphira did the same. They took a step back to admire their work. The rock had been shaped into a sinkhole that curved to line up against the curves off their own bellies. It was large enough for them both to lie in with even space to spare but he doubted that they would use the extra space whilst sleeping.

_Now we wait for it to cool and then we can go and find branches and leaves to line it with._

_What do we do until then? _Saphira looked at him as if he was stupid.

_Mark our territory of course._ Eragon looked shocked.

_--_

The sun blazed down on Borromeo castle. It was hot in Alagaësia but it was always hotter across the border in Surda. The guards were excused from marching in the courtyard because of the heat. This meant that the dwarves were unopposed as they quickly made their way inside.

The few guards in the hallways were quickly dispatched when they were seen, their bodies cast aside so the dwarves could walk with ease. They laughed at how unprepared King Orrin was. This was going to be easier than they had expected. They headed down to his experiment room.

Orrin was happily mixing chemicals in beautiful glass vials when the door was banged down. This startled him and caused him to drop his vials. The guards stationed at the door were easily defeated and the dwarves cheered in triumph. "What is the meaning of this?" Orrin demanded.

The dwarves ignored him and began to tie him up.

--

Eragon and Saphira had circled a large area around the cave, marking their territory. He didn't expect to have to do that but apparently once a dragon settles a home to nest it must be done. They had to mark on the same spots to avoid confusion to potential trespassers, and because of this it took much longer than if they had separated and done half of the area each.

After they got back to the cave they inspected their rock bed. _It's cool now. We can line it with foliage._ Saphira said after inspecting it.

_I didn't expect to have to rub all the trees and urinate on everything around the cave._ Eragon said as they prepared to leave.

Saphira chuckled._ Humans build fences and walls, dragons mark with their scent. You're not human anymore and we are both wild dragons now so we have to act like them._

_And that's why you've decided to regress into a juvenile._ Eragon said with a playful growl.

_All I did was stop repressing my instincts and it happened naturally. You know you act childish too. _She jumped off the balcony and spat fire at Eragon which splashed on his belly. It wasn't hot to him but it did tickle. He leapt after her and chased her for a bit but they soon got back on track.

Saphira began to strip leaves from the trees and carrying them back to the cave. Eragon was collecting branches and logs and any sort of flat wood he could find. Once they had collected enough they brought it all into the middle of their bed and began to position it.

The wood was placed first; the larger pieces were shredded into chips. This would provide the insulation needed to keep the nest warm. After that the leaves were placed down covering the wood and preventing it from itching their sides.

Once done they lay down together in it. It was comfortable and had an earthy smell to it. The leaves would need to be changed to keep this smell as their scent would quickly smother it. _Well, we have a home._ Saphira said as she nuzzled his cheek.

Eragon nuzzled her in return. _It feels weird doesn't it?_ They sat there for a while content to be together. _What do we do know?_ He asked.

Saphira hummed. _We wait two weeks and providing nothing intervenes I'll initiate the courtship. Then if you accept we will build a bigger nest and finally mate._

_So we've got a busy month ahead of us. _He joked.

_A very busy month. Shall we go hunting for the first time in our new territory?_

_Let's._

_--_

Many dwarves fell to the hûthvír that spun through the air. The double bladed staff was wielded with the expertise of a master and this angered the remaining dwarves, the hûthvír was a dwarven weapon, this witch should have never obtained one.

Angela however was not going to give it up and managed to defeat all the dwarves in the area. Solembum was by her side in his human form, a sharp dagger in his hand. They made their way through the courtyard and into the castle.

She was met with resistance but it failed to affect her resolve. Solembum slashed the dwarves' necks with his dagger and his claws. She made her way down a corridor and entered the dungeon, where she promptly released the captive guards.

They surged forward to collect their weapons and awaited an order from Angela. "To the throne room," she declared, "We must rescue the Queen."

--

Eragon and Saphira brought their deer to their nest to eat them on the cliff. They managed to make a mess as the blood spilled on to the rock but together they cleaned it away. They, however, had blood all over them and unless Eragon wanted Saphira to lick him clean they would need to find a stream.

Saphira protested when he refused to let her lick him but she went along when she mentioned a stream. _You can stand your scales on end in the stream now, you'll love it._

_I'm sure I will. _They didn't have to fly far. Deep running water flowed right into their territory and it was deep enough in places for them to swim in. Saphira splashed down where it was deepest and began to swim against the current, slithering across the surface like a snake.

Eragon soon joined her and, although he struggled at first, he swam by her side until they found a place where they could lie down and still have their heads above water. Once there Saphira made her scales stand, giving her a spiky appearance and exposing her blue skin.

Eragon didn't know how but he extended his own scales. Saphira lay down with a growl of satisfaction. Eragon slowly lowered himself. The water rushed against his skin and he yelped as he felt it tickle. Saphira chuckled at this. _Just lie down, you'll enjoy it, trust me. _He trusted her and quickly lay down.

He felt brilliant as soon as he did so and he closed his eyes to enjoy himself. They both began to hum as they lay in the stream. Eragon thought that it was better than anything he could have done as a human.

--

_Where did it come from?_ Thorn asked as his large red form landed by Murtagh. The hundreds of marks on his belly were the only signs that he had almost died in the battle. Murtagh had managed to heal him enough to keep him alive before Thorn hit the floor, allowing him to make it look like he died.

Murtagh rubbed the emerald egg. It wasn't the same one that Galbatorix had possessed, the spirit inside felt different but still male. _I don't know. It's a new egg, however._

_How is that possible?_ Thorn asked with a growl._ The only dragoness left is Saphira and I certainly haven't mated with her...yet._

_I know, I know. _He felt the egg with his mind. It was special. It wasn't a rider egg but it would still only hatch after a condition was met. At the moment however he couldn't tell what that condition was.

_We should take it with us to the spine, Murtagh. I can keep it safe until it hatches. I may not be its sire but I will still raise it as if it were my own._ Murtagh thought for a moment then nodded.

_Yes, that would be wise, although I don't think it will just hatch if you keep it warm Thorn. _Murtagh climbed onto Thorn's back and he secured the egg carefully in his pack which was tied to one of Thorn's spikes in front of him. Thorn then took off towards the Spine.

--

_He will also be one of the five but I shall wait until Thorn has been revealed. The ruby dragon surprised me, I thought he had died. This may complicate things for Eragon._


	18. Family reunion

**Wow my longest chapter yet I never thought that I would be able to write 3000 word chapters, when I started I could only manage 1500. Anyway, Enjoy.**

Thorn flew high above the clouds to prevent people from seeing him. Murtagh was not sure if he and Thorn were going to be punished for their acts under Galbatorix's control and they both knew that the most likely punishment would be for Thorn to be executed whilst Murtagh was forced to watch and then for him to be locked up, to feel the empty void his dragon left behind.

Murtagh continued to look at the egg. The emerald shell was smooth just like thorn's ruby one had been and he was sure Saphira's sapphire egg had been the same. He rubbed the white lines that spider webbed across it. He began to wonder if there were more eggs in the land, or if this was one of the last.

Thorn began to descend, the mountains were beneath them and they had passed Therinsford without being seen. Now that they were in the mountains he could keep low to the ground. Thorn didn't mind flying but he did prefer to keep his feet on the ground.

Murtagh, so engrossed in the egg, didn't notice the sudden change in Thorn's direction. He also didn't notice that his dragon's mind had become closed from his. Thorn sniffed at the air and tasted it with his tongue.

He suddenly dived, almost throwing Murtagh off his back. He managed to hold on however and noticed that Thorn was following a deep stream in the Spine. He tried to make his way into Thorn's mind but it was no use, Thorn was acting on pure instinct, his conscious mind was lost for the time being.

--

The two dragons were still lying in the stream, their scales open and their skin being caressed by the water. They had fallen asleep but Eragon suddenly jumped up. Saphira opened her eyes to see what was wrong but Eragon was already moving.

She got up and watched him taste the air. She did the same. There was something new in the area, something draconic. Eragon roared and took off; Saphira followed, knowing where he was going. His instincts had taken over and he was doing what he was supposed to.

--

Murtagh held on through fear for his life. Thorn had picked up speed and was now following the stream which had become a deep straight line heading into the distance. Murtagh looked ahead; something was approaching, fast. He swore and quickly began to remove his bags from Thorn's back.

Once he had all the packs and made sure that the egg was safe, he jumped into the stream. As he surfaced he heard two roars and looked up. Thorn was fighting another dragon. Murtagh stared at it, it was blue but it wasn't Saphira, it was male.

He got to the stream bank and put the bags down checking the egg again. As he looked up something in the bushes further up stream caught his attention. _Just what is going on here?_ He asked himself as he looked at a third dragon, watching the fight, hiding in the bushes. _Wait a minute, that's Saphira._

_--_

Saphira watched the fight intently. She knew the outcome was irrelevant. The red dragon didn't know that Eragon had already proven himself to Saphira and even if he won, she wouldn't choose the red dragon. Despite this, she still wanted Eragon to win.

The two dragons clawed and bit each other, not enough to kill but enough to get the point across. Fighting for the right to mate with a female dragon rarely resulted in death but it was still dangerous.

The two dragons tucked their wings in to prevent the membrane from being damaged and landed on the floor with a thud. They then proceeded to charge each other, butting their heads.

Saphira watched as they pushed each other back, trying to get an advantage. Her own instincts made her oblivious to the man trying to talk to her; both dragons were letting off a powerful scent which shrouded her mind. She just ignored him and concentrated on the fight.

Eragon began to force the red dragon backwards, his head was sore but he couldn't lose, not in front of a female. They both growled fiercely as they fought for dominance, a fight which Eragon was winning.

--

Murtagh stopped trying to speak with Saphira, her mind was also closed and she just sat there, licking the air between her and the fighting dragons. He looked her over and noticed quite a few scratches and bites on her, as if she had been fighting. He looked around but he couldn't see Eragon anywhere, the only creatures he could sense with his mind were Saphira, Thorn and the blue dragon that was fighting with him.

All three of them were surrendered to their instincts and Murtagh could do nothing but wait until whatever was happening was resolved. He sat down to watch the fight, it didn't look particularly dangerous but Thorn was losing. He had never fought another dragon by himself and was inexperienced. The blue dragon however had many marks on his scales, bites and scratches evidence of past battles.

The battle had gone on for at least half an hour and Thorn was being pushed further and further back. Murtagh was prepared to intervene if the fight turned deadly, the blue dragon was not more important than Thorn.

Finally Thorn lost his footing and the blue dragon used his horns to flip Thorn onto his back with a crash. Before Thorn could react the blue dragon clamped down on his throat. Murtagh shot up to aid his dragon but was quickly brought back down and held in place by Saphira's tail. He struggled and looked at her but she was ignoring him, still watching the fight and tasting the air more frequently.

--

Saphira held the man down, he wasn't to intervene. She watched with growing affection for Eragon as he bit down on the red dragon's neck. He struggled against the grip Eragon had 

but, with the practice Saphira gave him, he easily held on. Soon the red dragon gave out a growl of submission and Eragon released him.

Saphira launched forwards at this, the man forgotten as she ran to Eragon. Eragon's scent had overwhelmed the red dragon's when he had won and she was enticed by it. Once she arrived she nuzzled him and began to lick his wounds. _I'm glad you won. _She said to him as she continued licking.

_So am I._ Eragon replied. Usually he wouldn't let Saphira lick him but he felt more comfortable around her now and enjoyed the feel of her tongue on his scales. _Why did I attack, Saphira? I went straight from rest to combat in a matter of minutes._

Saphira carried on licking and answered. _Males always fight other males when a female is close to heat. He probably smelt that I was close from the markings we left and came to find me. He also smelt you, as you did him, and you fought as rivals...for me._

Eragon's scent filled her nostrils and she began to lose control. She was about to clamp down on Eragon's tail but as she moved her head she rubbed one of his wounds causing him to wince, bringing her back to her senses

_--_

Murtagh watched the display of affection that Saphira showed this unknown dragon. He wondered if Eragon had allowed her time away from him to search for a mate. He then approached Thorn who was busy licking a wound on his side. _You know,_ _I can heal that for you._

Thorn declined._ It's a mating wound, it isn't serious and they're supposed to happen._

_Mating wound?_ Murtagh asked, confused.

_Yes, I was fighting for a mate. As I entered the area I smelt the scent of two dragons. One belonged to a female soon to enter heat and another belonged to a male. Mating season is soon and I couldn't resist my instincts and invaded their territory._

Murtagh nodded in understanding and looked at Saphira and the male dragon. Although they were the same colour, he could easily tell which one was Saphira, she was the thinner and more angled one. He spoke to her again. _It has been a while Saphira._

Saphira stopped her licking and looked at the man. _Murtagh?_ She asked, surprised. The male dragon also looked at Murtagh and spoke to him.

_What are you doing here?_ Murtagh was startled at being addressed by the dragon, it sounded familiar but he didn't know why.

_Hello dragon. _He said, keeping his eyes on the dragon in case it decided to attack. _I am this dragon's rider; I arrived with him but jumped off before you two began to fight. _Saphira and Eragon looked at each other, then at the red dragon who had resumed the licking of his side.

_Thorn? _They both asked at the same time. This startled Murtagh and Thorn, who looked up at the dragons, his tongue hanging limply from his mouth.

_You know my name?_ He replied.

_We thought you died. _They both said again, which unnerved Murtagh. Saphira knew that Thorn had fell in battle but he doubted that she would have told this dragon.

_How do you know my dragon?_ He asked the male. _And Saphira, where is Eragon?_ The two dragons looked at each other and began to laugh, their throats rumbling. Murtagh stared at them.

_What are you laughing at? Answer my questions._ The two dragons stopped laughing but they still growled with amusement. The male brought his head down to Murtagh.

_Do I not sound familiar? My body may have changed but my voice should still sound the same to you._ Murtagh was confused, the dragon talked to him as if he knew him. He admitted the voice sounded familiar but he had only met a few dragons in his life and each one of them had a completely different voice.

_I'll give you a clue._ Saphira said to him._ I have not left Eragon in some town or city and he is in the Spine._ Murtagh looked more confused. He broadened his mind to think of complex and unbelievable explanations. Eragon was here with Saphira. He knew for certain that he hadn't merged with Saphira because he only felt one consciousness in her mind.

He also knew that he wasn't nearby as the only creatures he could sense within a league were standing in this stream. Then again, the three minds he felt all felt familiar, including the blue male dragon. _Wait. _He thought to himself. He focused on the dragon. _No it can't be._

_Eragon?_ He asked the dragon. The dragon nodded.

--

_So you're telling me that you are now a wild dragon._ They were in Eragon and Saphira's cave. Murtagh sat in-between Thorn's front legs whilst Eragon and Saphira lay in their nest.

_Yes. _Eragon said. He had explained it three times already and was starting to get frustrated. Saphira quietly told Eragon that if he didn't get it after the third time she would burn it into him.

Murtagh lazily bit the apple that he had snatched from a tree as they flew to the cave. _Well I can't say I would have adapted __that__ fast. _He motioned towards the two of them, nestled snugly together.

_You'd be surprised what would happen once your body changes. I wouldn't have dreamed of being this intimate with Saphira when I was human but I have instincts now...with different preferences._ Eragon nuzzled Saphira after he finished, getting his point across.

_Well not being a dragon I can't say but I can't judge you if you are no longer human, you even bested Thorn._

_Sorry about that Thorn. _Eragon looked Thorn in the eye as he said this.

Thorn raised his head. _Do not apologize, you were supposed to fight me and I did invade your territory. You earned the right to mate._

Saphira spoke up. _Even if you had won I would have still left with Eragon, he already proved himself to me through providing food, shelter and security. That would be three to one._

Thorn seemed deflated at this statement. _Yes well, I was unaware of that, not that it mattered, I would have still fought._

They were quite for a few seconds until Murtagh remembered something. _I forgot about this, well, seeing your brother as a dragon will do that to you._ He rummaged through his pack and brought something out that made the two dragons snort.

_A dragon egg, _Eragon and Saphira exclaimed._ Where did you find it?_

_It was on the river bank in a forest. Not far from Uru'baen._

_It hasn't been called Uru'baen since you left, Murtagh, it is Ilirea now._

Murtagh glared at Eragon, _I pull out a dragon egg and you correct me on where I found it, honestly._

_I though the green egg was lost when Eragon ignited Galbatorix's castle._ Saphira said getting them back on subject.

_It was. This is a different egg. I spent a lot of time with the green egg in the castle and the spirit in this egg is different. _Eragon extended his mind towards the egg and recoiled as he felt the soul inside. Saphira felt this and questioned him on it.

_This egg wasn't laid by a dragon, it was made. The spirit inside belongs to a guard that I last saw in Ilirea, I recognise his mind._

_What? So you're saying this was a human?_

_That's exactly what I'm saying. The deity that did this to me said that more dragons were coming to mate with Saphira's offspring. This must be what he meant._

_This egg won't hatch until a certain condition is met, much like a rider egg._ Murtagh rubbed the egg._ I guess that condition could be until another female is produced._

_How many eggs does a dragon lay at one time Saphira?_ Eragon asked.

_Well as it will be my first laying, one or two, after that it ranges from one to five._

_So there maybe another egg somewhere in Alagaësia? _Murtagh asked with curiosity.

_It is a distinct possibility. _Eragon answered. _I don't know how many will have to be created though. We know that Thorn and Barrett... _Murtagh raised an eyebrow and Eragon told him that the guard was called Barrett then continued._ They will mate with mine and Saphira's eggs but I don't know how many more we will need to keep the race alive. _

Thorn and Saphira looked at Eragon. _It won't be many, Eragon._ Thorn said.

_Thorn is right. Dragons do not have the same restrictions as your species does. If you mate with your sister for enough generations your off spring eventually has disadvantages which usually result in their death. Dragons however, do not carry disease to pass on and, although we prefer to not breed with our siblings, it can still be done._

Eragon growled with worry. _I don't like the idea of my hatchlings mating with their brothers and sisters._

_They may not have to._ Thorn reassured._ If another three or four eggs are created then enough hatchlings could be produced so that they only mate with cousins or uncles. Eventually there would be enough dragons so that descendants will only be slightly related._

_That makes me feel slightly better but still..._ Saphira nuzzled him and interrupted.

_It doesn't matter what you think. Our children will not have the same childhood as you and will therefore not obtain this mental taboo you have. You are a dragon, this taboo no longer matters._

_So what happened after I left_? Murtagh asked trying to change the subject.

_Before we answer that how did Thorn survive?_ Saphira replied.

_I suppose we owe you an explanation. We both knew that we would be punished for fighting under Galbatorix and when Thorn was hit by a hail of arrows we had our chance to escape. As he fell from the sky, his life leaving him, I healed his wounds. It took most of my energy but he managed to survive. I left him in the forest where he was hidden and arrived back at the castle to make it look like he died but I survived._

_So that is why you looked so exhausted, I thought it was through loss of your dragon._ Eragon said with interest.

_Exactly, unfortunately I had to heal his wounds with the arrows still in him. That is way he has all those marks on his belly, he removed the arrows himself whilst I was away and they healed over, creating scars._

_I would have waited for your return but they pained me and made it so I couldn't lie down._ Murtagh rubbed Thorns snout with his marked palm sending tingles through his dragon's flesh.

_You didn't need to hide all this time Murtagh, it has been decided that you were not to be punished. Your actions were forced by Galbatorix; you cannot be condemned for that._

_Then why was I attacked by dwarves the other day. _He retorted. He didn't expect Eragon and Saphira to begin growling.

_You were attacked?_

_Yes, I needed information and I approached a dwarf camp in a field. As soon as I revealed myself they all drew silver daggers and attacked me. I overheard them talking about their base in Ilirea and Surda. They also mentioned that the ruling kings and queens had been taken care of. It confused me profoundly._

_We left just in time. _Saphira said glancing at Eragon. _We could have been dead by now._ Murtagh looked at the two.

_Why would you two be dead? You saved the kingdom._

_There is a clan of dwarves called Az Sweldn rak Anûhin that oppose dragons and riders, they are particularly not fond of me. They tried to assassinate me when I was staying in Tronjheim and attacked Ilirea when I was in the final stage of my transformation. If they have captured the capital and the ruling kings and queens then we have to stop them._

Saphira shook her head. _Mating season is in two weeks and I am quickly approaching my heat cycle. Soon, you and I will be useless in a fight unless one of us were threatened, in which case it will be an instinctual response to protect. We can't do anything until after we have mated._

_Then Thorn and I will go. We'll leave the egg with you and see what we can do against the dwarves. It is the least we can do after our betrayal. _Murtagh stood up and picked up the green egg. Then he carried it to Saphira and Eragon and placed it between them, where it rested against the leaves and the two dragon's sides. _Consider it practice_. He said with a smirk.

_You shouldn't have to go alone._ Eragon protested.

_But I must, Saphira is right. You will have your own agenda soon and I don't want to be around to watch, that's not how I roll._ He walked back to Thorn who lay still so Murtagh could reattach his packs.

Murtagh pulled out Zar'roc from one of the bags and buckled it to his side. He then mounted Thorn. _We will be back as soon as we can. Hopefully we would have made a difference by then and it will be safe for you to leave the Spine. I hope your mating is successful._

With that Thorn made his way outside and Eragon and Saphira listened until the beats of Thorn's wings faded away. Eragon's attention then shifted to the egg pressed against their sides. _So this is what it is like to keep an egg warm. _He said.

_Well almost, if this was after I laid the egg you would be guarding it whilst I hunt. A dragoness does not eat whilst gravid so I will be in need of food after I pass the egg._

Eragon nuzzled her. _I'm sure I could handle that. _

She nuzzled him back. _I'm sure you can. After my first hunt we take it in turns to hunt whilst the other guards but most of the time we will be in the nest together for quite some time._

_This seems like it will be a lot of hard work, _he joked,_ but I wouldn't do it with anybody else. _Saphira growled happily and licked him on his neck.

**Read and Review (Preferably with some constructive criticism).**

**There may be a chance I can't make Thursday's deadline as I have just got my self a second dog and I need to make sure they don't fight which means I haven't had time to write much. I will try to get Thurday's chapter done however so don't worry. By the way, I may start intergrating peoples ideas into this story if you want to give me any and if I like them but don't be offended if I decline. The story will be fine if you don't give me ideas but I thought that this would be a good way to interact with my audience.**


	19. Retake the Kingdom

**I quite like this chapter if I do say so myself. Hopefully I don't sound big-headed, I don't mean to, I'm just proud of it. Enjoy.**

The sun was beginning to set as the large ruby dragon began to descend on to Toark River, a league north of where the river joined Leona Lake. It was still warm despite the late hour and Murtagh, who was wearing every piece of armour he owned, covering all his skin except his face, was hot and sweaty. He looked forward to the cool water of the river.

Thorn landed, his claws tearing the earth, and walked to the river bank. Murtagh slid off his back as Thorn began to drink and began to remove some of his armour. He then began to splash water on his face and let the water trickle down his back.

As he raised his head away from the water and the ripples caused by his disturbance faded away he caught his reflection. He scowled. _That's just 'brilliant'. I hate catching the sun on my face; it makes me look like an overweight tax collector that has just had to climb a flight of stairs._ He rubbed his face which was now a bright red.

Thorn didn't stop drinking but still spoke. _There's nothing wrong with red, it's better than that awful colour you usually are. _Murtagh glared at Thorn and then used magic to create a large wave which he caused to splash against the dragon. Thorn didn't seem bothered at all, despite him being soaked, which annoyed Murtagh even more.

He lay down on his back to watch the sun set, ignoring his irritating dragon. He was startled at how pink the sky was. The colours were more bright than usual but when he commented on it Thorn said that the sky looked exactly the same to him, no more pink than usual.

This puzzled Murtagh but he didn't let it bother him, he just lay back and watched the vibrant pinks and reds as they faded from the sky. When it was too dark to see clearly he lit a fire and noticed that that too looked more vivid than usual.

Other than the colour mystery nothing else of relevance happened that night. Thorn went hunting and Murtagh, who liked to hunt his own food, did the same. They then went to sleep, hoping to be fully rested for the next day.

All though very close, Murtagh and Thorn never slept together, both of them preferring to sleep at least two meters away and facing opposite directions. They were both fiercely protective of the other and this way there was more of a chance of seeing someone approaching.

--

As the sun rose so did Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh's eyesight returned to normal but only after the sun had risen high enough to the point where the morning pink sky returned to blue, although it did seem duller.

Thorn mentioned that Murtagh was redder than he had remembered but they both put that down to it being sunset when they last looked. Murtagh was still puzzled though; his face didn't feel sore or dry.

After clearing up they set off again, Ilirea would be easily reached in half a day. As they flew Murtagh's face began to itch and he tried to rub it away but his gloved hands didn't do the trick. He sighed in frustration as the itch persisted and he ripped one of his gloves off so he could scratch it instead of rub.

As he pulled it off he gasped as he looked at his hand. It was as red as his face and the skin was peeling up in certain places creating strange patterns. He panicked and pulled the other glove off, and then he lifted his shirts and checked his legs. He was red all over and the patterns were also spread across his body.

_Thorn something is wrong, I have caught some sort of infection._ Murtagh's mind was racing which caused his mental voice to blurt out the words faster than usual.

Thorn joined minds with his rider to calm him down and then spoke softly to him, which was unusual. _You haven't caught an infection, Murtagh. Do not worry. What is happening to you can either be viewed as a gift or a curse, depending on how you look at it._

These words failed to calm Murtagh down and he began to rub his skin, which felt rough and smooth at the same time, they strangely reminded him of Thorn's scales. _What are you talking about Thorn? Tell me what is happening._

_You remember how we discussed with Eragon about the dragon eggs being made in the kingdom? Well soon you will begin to grow smaller to the point where you will be able to fit into a hard red shell which will be smooth and incredibly hard. Work it out._

Normally those words would anger any other person but that is why Murtagh liked Thorn so much, he was to the point but disrespectful at the same time, a trait that Murtagh, for some reason, enjoyed. _Please do not tell me that I am going to be one of those eggs._

_You are going to be one of those eggs._ Thorn said flatly.

_Why? I don't want to mate with one of Eragon's children, I don't find Dragons attractive in any way, not to mention that any daughters they have will all be my nieces._ Thorn snapped in the air and growled.

_Do not start. We already discussed the family views that you and Eragon hold and they are irrelevant. Also Eragon didn't start off being attracted to Saphira. As a human he had no sexual feelings for dragons at all. You will be changed in mind and given instincts that will make you want to mate with a dragoness._

_I won't do it._ Murtagh protested. _I think it is disgusting and immoral._

Thorn roared. _THEN YOU ARE A FOOL_. _This will happen despite what you believe to be moral or immoral and it certainly isn't disgusting. You will be helping to keep the Dragon race alive and in return given a lifelong family with a strong and beautiful dragoness that will be able to have far more interesting and insightful conversations with you than any woman._

Murtagh folded his arms in defiance. _It is going to happen despite what I do now but until I have been given the mind to accept it, and because I am being changed against my will, I won't like it and you should respect that._

_I understand that you are upset but you are being disrespectful to my race, something I wouldn't think you would be capable of anymore._ Thorn's tactic of making Murtagh feel guilty worked.

_I am sorry Thorn, I am just upset, and this is a huge shock. I have no intention of disrespecting your race especially not after being forced into servitude by the monster who almost wiped you out. I suppose I could accept this as a blessing, after all, as you said, I will be given a family and a...mate, who will be far more interesting than a typical woman._

Thorn knew that these were just words and that they weren't how he really felt. He could feel the anger and disgust leaking through Murtagh's barriers and trickling into his mind. He was content, however, with the words for the time being, as his mind and soul would soon be changed to match.

_That is better, now, focus on the task at hand, Ilirea is directly ahead and even you with your dragon eyes can see that the dwarves are numerous in the city._ Thorn was right. Although Nasuada had been taken captive, the civilians were not disturbed and business still continued. Despite this there were no human guards, only dwarven guards.

Obviously the dwarfs didn't want a war with humans, as their own guards carried out the city's laws. This also made it easier for the dwarfs to spot Eragon or Saphira if they returned, which also made this difficult for Murtagh and Thorn. The dwarfs would also be against them.

_What are we going to do? We can't just storm the castle; the dwarfs would be on us in minutes. We could take a lot of them down but their numbers would overwhelm us._

Thorn was deep in thought and Murtagh felt him suddenly get an idea. _Then we will have to lure the guards out of the city. The dwarfs still keep order in the city; they obviously don't want any problems after their goals are accomplished. The way I see it, a large enough disturbance away from the city should illicit an appropriate response._

Murtagh nodded in agreement. _And how large of a disturbance are you thinking, a full on attack on a city wall, or a raid on a convoy?_

Thorn snorted._ Something a little more subtle, something along the lines of an explosion a half league away from the city gates._

_And in what way is an explosion subtle? It is probably the least subtle disturbance imaginable._

_We want them to investigate, not come out with all manner of weapons. If the explosion is large enough a great portion of the dwarfs would be required to investigate it safely, and if there is a resulting fire then even more would be necessary._

Murtagh thought for a moment. An explosion would create a disturbance, there was no doubt about that, but he thought that there must be an easier way. An explosion takes a lot of energy for the magic involved. He suddenly got an idea.

_Wouldn't a forest fire get the same results? I mean an explosion is good but there is a definite chance that the dwarfs would still come out with weapons with the rest of the city on guard. Surely you considered that? It's not like you to suggest something so full of flaws._

Thorn growled and snapped his jaws loudly. _Do not mistake my explosion idea for folly. I knew it was a bad idea and I was testing your own abilities. I listed all the things we needed to gain from our disturbance, an unarmed response, a relatively empty city, I even gave you a hint by mentioning that a fire from the explosion would be helpful._

Murtagh delicately dropped the subject, he didn't want to argue over who thought about the idea. Instead he made Thorn fly high over the city so that the inhabitants would mistake them for a bird. They then made their way east to a few acres of woodland that was in easy view of the city and where a fire could pose a threat to the people.

They made sure they were not seen and Thorn lowered himself to about fifty feet above tree level. Murtagh then removed the glove covering his marked palm and pointed it to a few trees. "Böetq istalri!" He exclaimed and the trees he was pointing at exploded into flames. He repeated this until a large forest fire was blazing, the fire beautiful to his new dragon eyes.

They then quickly ascended before anyone could see them and then headed back over the city. It only took a few more minutes until the shouts and screams could be heard. Murtagh smiled as he saw people begin to run out of the city towards the river running by the fire. Most of the dwarfs were there, carrying the largest buckets.

Eventually there were only women and children in the streets and a few dwarfs who were left behind in the castle courtyard. _If we are to go it should be now. _Murtagh nodded in agreement and Thorn shot downwards towards the castle.

The dwarfs looked up as they heard the whooshing sound but the majority of them reacted too late to avoid the crushing bulk of Thorn. The rest of the dwarfs were so shocked that they could barely react before Murtagh uttered a few words of death killing them all instantly.

_That was easier than I expected._ Murtagh stated as Thorn began to pad up the castle steps into the main hallway. The hallway was empty which surprised Murtagh; there should have been quite a few inside. He shrugged it off but remained cautious as they headed towards the dungeon.

Murtagh slid off Thorn's back as they reached the doorway and drew Zar'roc. He placed his ear to the door but he couldn't hear anything on the other side. He opened it and slipped inside whilst Thorn guarded the door.

The dungeon was dark and dingy and hadn't been improved upon at all since Galbatorix's fall. Murtagh reached out with his mind and felt the presence of two dwarf guards which he quickly killed. As they fell Murtagh heard a few voices spring into life and a muffled sound, as if somebody was gagged.

He turned the corner which led to the cells and was met by cells full of guards. Some of them exclaimed his name in shock as he walked into view, others just stood there relief in their eyes, whilst one or two scowled at him.

Murtagh began opening cells and the guards poured out, some clasped him on the shoulder and others roughly pushed past him. He ignored the guards who wished that someone else had released them; he expected this response due to his past mistakes.

Murtagh came to the last cell which contained a bound and gagged Angela. Her head was slightly bloody, evidence of a head wound. In the far corner sat a large sack, the contents struggling inside, trying to break free. He opened the gate and rushed in, he then untied Angela who removed the gag herself afterwards.

"About time you came back to your senses and came back to civilisation." She said as she undid the rope holding the sack closed. Solembum stepped out of it and looked at Murtagh, a small smile creeping on to his lips as he saw his appearance.

Angela then had a good look at Murtagh now that she was free; an even larger smile grew on her face. "Ah so you too, I hope I'll be able to observe your transformation; Saphira wouldn't let me watch her mate's."

Murtagh felt uncomfortable. "Mine is a little different than Eragon's, for one I do not like it one bit and secondly I am going to be crammed into a small red egg until my blasted mate is hatched, which will be one of Eragon's blasted daughters!" Murtagh's voice had progressively risen until the last words were shouted, causing some of the guards to stare at him.

Angela's smile hadn't faded. "So you are going to be reborn with a female waiting for you and you're complaining. Wow you must be a new breed of man." Murtagh scowled. "Oh cheer up, it could be worse. Eragon may get a case of stage fright and you may have to wait years for them to have a daughter. And how could you say no to being a dragon? I would give up all my positions and live as a beggar for a hundred years to live even a day as a dragon. Consider yourself lucky."

Murtagh could tell he would win no argument with this witch so he just ignored her and walked back out of her cell. The rest of the guards had collected some weapons and were now splitting up into groups.

Angela took a sword from a guard and faced Murtagh. "I have already barged in here, freed the guards and attacked the throne room. As you can see I obviously failed but now I know that there are many guards in the hallway leading to the throne room."

"I don't think you will have to worry about them, I can take out at least half of them with magic and cast a protective ward over all the guards here." Angela nodded and they began to make their way out of the dungeon.

All the guards gasped as they were confronted by Thorn, even Angela was speechless. Murtagh climbed back on top of his dragon and they began to carefully march towards the Throne room. "So how did you manage to get in here without leaving bodies everywhere?" Angela asked.

"We started a forest fire on the city outskirts which pretty much emptied the city."

"Very smart, although I disapprove of you using the forest that way." They climbed a flight of stairs and turned a corner until they were two corridors away from the throne room. It was here where Murtagh reached out with his mind and felt the presence of at least fifty dwarfs.

"There are at least fifty guards in the next hallway." He whispered to Angela. He looked at the number of soldiers he had, about thirty.

"How many can you take out with magic?" Angela whispered back.

"The forest fire took most of my energy and I may still need some for later, so I could probably take out thirty of them without feeling too drained."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," One guard said. "Twenty dwarfs against thirty soldiers, a witch and a dragon and its rider. I like those odds."

"Do it." Angela said. Murtagh nodded and within a few seconds the sound of numerous thuds could be heard immediately followed by the sound of weapons being drawn. "Now!" Angela exclaimed.

Murtagh, the soldiers, Angela and Thorn all ran round the corner. The dwarfs had expected an attack and three of the soldiers were slain before one of the dwarfs fell. Murtagh was relentless with his attacks and Zar'roc claimed three lives.

Thorn was the most devastating combatant, he took twelve lives but unfortunately two of them were soldiers released from the dungeon who had got in the way of Thorn's flames. Murtagh chastised Thorn for using his flame in such a confined space and Thorn then stuck to using his claws and teeth.

Three more soldiers died by the time the remaining dwarfs had been slain. The escapees' forces had dropped to twenty-two soldiers but they remained confident as they approached the throne room doors.

The soldiers formed a perimeter around the entrance to prevent reinforcements from following Murtagh, Thorn and Angela who began to enter. As they did the first thing they saw was a dwarf sat in the throne.

He made no movements except for his eyes, which quickly glanced at the three 'intruders'. Murtagh quickly scanned the room and found Nasuada bound tightly to a chair. He quickly placed a ward over her to prevent her from being harmed, especially by the heat caused by Thorn's probable use of his flame.

"So the red dragon survived, I must say that dragons are a persistent bunch, always escaping oblivion by a hair's-breadth. I see that another one is being created before my eyes, have you lost all honour for your race, dragon?" The dwarf tugged on his beard as he watched the three, Thorn growling back at him.

"Where is my weapon?" Angela questioned, an unsettling calmness in her voice. The dwarf glared at her.

"You should have never obtained that weapon and therefore it has been returned to where you cheated it from." Angela's eyes narrowed.

"Give it up." Murtagh said, Zar'roc pointed towards the dwarf. "You have no hope of fighting against the three of us." Murtagh quickly spoke to Thorn. _If necessary use your flame on him._

The dragon was about to reply but the dwarf spoke first. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Thorn, it would do no good except to cause some nasty burns to Nasuada here." Murtagh was stunned. Dwarfs did not know how to invade people's minds. Thorn was also startled whilst Angela looked confused.

"This charade is no longer necessary. I have had enough of this; I have no hopes of winning a fight at my current strength, so therefore I must make a tactical retreat. Unfortunately that means I will no longer have control over the dwarfs or the humans in this area...but I have others elsewhere, hopefully they will prove just as effective."

The dwarf's voice began to rise and become more feminine yet powerful as he spoke. By the end of his speech the voice contained such force that it shook Murtagh's bones. Then the dwarf began to glow, steadily brighter. "What magic is this?" Murtagh shouted. "Only a coward blinds his enemies."

_FOOL._ The feminine voice exploded into Murtagh's mind causing him to hold his hands to his ears, despite it being in his head._ I AM NO COWARD, I AM JUST NOT READY TO KILL YOU AND YOUR DRAGON. DO NOT THINK YOU HAVE WON, ALTHOUGH MY RETREAT TAKES AWAY THE HOLD I HAVE ON YOUR'S AND THE DWARF'S KINGDOMS I HAVE ANOTHER UNDER MY POWER._

The light caused Murtagh and Thorn to close their eyes. The light was a reddish golden colour which was amplified by their dragon eyes. Angela ran to Nasuada and unbound her, they headed to the door but a blast of golden fire blocked their path.

The voice cackled._ THE DRAGON AND RIDER WILL SURVIVE BUT I INTEND TO INCINERATE YOU TWO IN MY ESCAPE. NASUADA, YOU MADE QUITE THE AMMUSING CAPTIVE, SO SELF-RIGHTEOUS AND REGAL...YOU ARE PATHETIC._

The light became so bright that it shone through Murtagh's eyelids, burning an image into his mind. The light began to shape itself. It slowly grew larger and spread out. Soon the light looked as if it had wings, stretched to their full length. It rose, what Murtagh would have guessed to be, a neck and head and looked towards the ceiling.

An almighty screech echoed through the castle and an even mightier blast of heat and fire filled the room, before being blasted at the ceiling. The explosion cracked the surrounding walls, exposing the room to the elements.

Another screech filled the air and the light lifted from its position, spinning high into the air. When it reached a certain point it stopped spinning and spread its wings, light sparkling and dancing in the air like diamonds in the sunlight. It then headed south faster than anything Murtagh had ever seen before.

Murtagh looked through the ruined throne room. The blue light from the sky didn't help much but he found Nasuada and Angela huddled against Thorn's side. Murtagh's ward had protected them but it drained almost all of his energy. He swayed, threw up and then fainted.

**It would be incredibly helpful if I got some feedback on the ending of this chapter. It would of course prolong my story as it's added another mystery element. Please tell me what you think, don't just read it and ignore the submit review option at the bottom of the page, it's there for a reason. Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	20. The countdown begins

**Sorry this chapter is late but my clock still makes it Saturday which means you won't be getting two chapters tomorrow, sorry.**

The sun had begun to cool down as the days past; the cold climate of the Spine cooled the mountains faster than the vast plains that made up the majority of the kingdom. The inside of the cave, however, was warm and the walls moist with condensation caused by the heat of the two dragons living inside.

As such, Eragon and Saphira barely felt the cold and were actually feeling rather hot as they lay against each other. Murtagh had left four days ago and since then the two had spent every moment together. When Eragon woke, however, he decided to do something for Saphira.

He carefully got up, Saphira stirring as he did so. He softly growled as he watched her curl into a tighter ball, obviously missing the warmth of the body that had lain next to her. He quietly left the cave and stood on the edge of the cliff.

The morning air was cold and his breath rolled out from his maw, it wound around his head before being blown away in a light breeze. Summer was fading and autumn would be upon the kingdom within a week.

He stretched his wings and took off, descending down the mountainside. All the way down he contemplated on the significance of the coming of autumn. Saphira would soon bite his tail and he was certain that he would accept.

He would then take part in the nuptial flight with her and after that build a bigger nest in their cave. He really didn't want to be the one to decide how they would mate, whether in the air or on the ground but he decided that he would let Saphira decide.

He pulled out of his dive, blue wings stretching, and heaved his body upwards, over the small bundle of trees that he would have otherwise hit. He was in search of breakfast for him and Saphira, something that he had never done before as they had always hunted together, or she had hunted for him.

It wasn't long before he found a small heard of deer, they were slow as a few of the does were pregnant, an easy catch for a dragon aiming to please his mate. Being a hunter from a young age himself he knew he should not hunt the pregnant does as the more fawns that are born the more food available in the future.

He instead aimed for bucks and non-pregnant does. As he was about to strike he felt an excited emotion come through his link with Saphira and she spoke to him. _Just so you can prepare yourself, I am hunting you. Deer do not provide enough of a thrill when hunting but another dragon, now there is a challenge._ With that she closed her mind from his.

Eragon quickly left the deer and immediately put himself on guard. Saphira could come from anywhere and he was sure she wasn't going to let herself be scene. The only sense he could rely on was his sense of smell as both their scents had increased which also put him at a disadvantage; the chances were that she already knew where he was.

As he flew between two mountains that created a mile long trench he suddenly caught her scent. He then realised that what he had flown into was an ambush. He quickly spun to the left then roared as Saphira shot downwards right where he had been the moment before.

Eragon quickly picked up speed and shot out from between the two mountains. Out in the open he began to perform aerial manoeuvres but Saphira knew which ones to perform to counter them and each time Eragon turned she was turning to face him head on.

She was really hunting him and he could feel the excitement welling up inside her again, it was the same excitement he felt when he was about to catch a deer, meaning that she was certain she was going to catch him.

He made a right turn and then turned that into a loop but at the top, before he began to come down on the other side, Saphira angled upwards, talons outstretched and clamped them firmly on his back.

He roared as he tied to shake her off but he couldn't. She restrained his wings with her front legs and carried him with her hind legs. He hung helplessly as she carried him off into a forest back towards the herd of deer. _That was fun, next time I'll let you hunt me, we can take it in turns._

She gently placed him down in a clearing and landed by him. She nuzzled him._ Good morning._ She said with a pleasant growl.

_I was going to get you breakfast._ Eragon said sounding slightly disappointed.

_You were? I wish I stayed in the nest then. Oh well, you will have to do it another time but for now we will hunt together._ She launched into the air, Eragon following and quickly caught two deer which they took back to their cave.

They ate their meal making the usual mess except this time Eragon had no quarrel with Saphira licking him clean. He lay still as her tongue carefully cleaned him and then he did the same for her.

Now with sparkling scales the two dragons decided to go for a flight around the Spine, there were only a limited number of things to do for entertainment. There was either flying, hunting, or fighting but luckily Eragon enjoyed all three thoroughly and Saphira enjoyed finally having company to do the activities with although her favourite was fighting.

They travelled, for a time, southwards until they began to grow bored of mountains. They then turned east to skirt the edge of the spine. The wide space to their left stretched on as far as they could see.

Saphira suddenly spotted something moving north towards them. When she pointed it out to Eragon they both veered to the right to a mountain to roost on and observe. They both sat on their haunches side by side, their tails intertwined, and watched.

As they watched they soon understood what they saw. A small group of soldiers were riding along the Spine. They held a banner which signalled themselves as message carriers. _Where do you think they are going? _Saphira asked.

_I would guess they are looking for us. They are too far north to be heading to any city and too far west to be heading to Palancar Valley. I suppose I could head down there and find out._

Saphira snorted._ And why can't I go down? Do not think yourself to be my protector, I can handle myself thank you._

Eragon growled mischievously. _Now I never said you couldn't come but if they would attack me while you remain hidden you can catch them by surprise._ Saphira hummed as she considered it.

_I suppose that would be acceptable but if you get killed you will have a lot to answer for when I follow you into the afterlife._ Eragon growled, pleased that she had unknowingly allowed him to protect her. He nuzzled her and then left her on her roosting spot as he flew towards the soldiers.

He watched them as he flew over them and into their line of sight. When they saw him a horn was sounded to signal that they wanted to speak to him. Eragon cautiously circled downwards and landed in a crouching position a hundred meters from them, if a weapon was raised he was in the perfect position to lunge forward and rent the attacker in two.

He watched as one of the riders dismounted, the message carrier, and calmly walked towards Eragon. When he was twenty meters away the messenger raised his hand and called out, "If you are Eragon Shadeslayer and you wish not to harm me, please, give me a sign."

Eragon rumbled quietly. _He's scared of me. _

Saphira cut into his thoughts. _And so he should be._

Eragon rose from his crouched position and sat on his haunches. He fanned his wings out and then tucked them away. The messenger then approached. "I'm glad you didn't attack on sight Eragon, I am also glad that you were nearby it could have taken us weeks to find you."

_Well, a week really, by then they would have been able to follow our mating roars._ Eragon quickly pushed her out of his head.

_What is it that you want?_ He asked the messenger, trying to keep Saphira from projecting her thoughts and images into his mind.

"Nasuada wishes you to know that you are safe to return from your cave in the Spine, the dwarves have returned to normal, King Orik had been taken captive which caused the dwarves to try and kill you for his safe return."

_But I thought that only one clan was trying to kill me?_ The guard shook his head.

"At first that was so, but the chief of that clan had been possessed by...an entity, which encouraged that clan to take over. After they captured Orik the rest of the clans reluctantly agreed to help them get rid of you."

A particularly vivid image suddenly burst into his mind. It shocked Eragon and he promptly lay down to hide anything that might suddenly turn up. _What do you mean 'possessed'._ He now felt very uncomfortable as what he had expected to happen happened.

"After you left, the dwarves took control of Ilirea. The clan chief behind it took Nasuada captive and set up a base there. Through fear of losing the Queen the guards and soldiers laid down their weapons and surrendered peacefully. When Murtagh and Thorn attacked the castle they confronted the clan chief in the throne room. The chief then proceeded to transform into...something which then fled, obliterating the throne room as it did."

Eragon shifted to get more comfortable but he couldn't. When the guard asked him why he didn't just stand up Eragon growled quietly and cursed Saphira. _Is Nasuada alright?_

"Yes Murtagh saved her but he is now unconscious and won't be waking up anytime soon."

_Why what happened to him?_

"Well Thorn tried to explain it but we are all thoroughly confused. Murtagh used all of his energy in protecting Nasuada and he fainted. After that he progressively got worse, his hair fell out and his skin condition got worse. Eventually he began to grow smaller and his shape changed. The last person to see him said that Murtagh had the appearance of a small dragon. Then the next person to check up on him found an egg."

Eragon was unsettled that Murtagh was going to be a dragon. He was his brother and he didn't want to be his father in law. _I understand completely. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?_

"Nasuada would like you to do her a favour. She would like you to take her to Ellesméra so she and Arya can discuss the entity that had possessed the dwarf clan chief."

Eragon felt irritation come from Saphira and he allowed her into his mind again. He caught the last remains of an image she was trying to force into his head and then she spoke._ She is cutting it too close. It could take at least four days for you to get her to Ellesméra and then you have to travel back to me. I can't come with you because we would probably end up mating in the middle of a large crowd of spectators. You should just not go._

_I can't just ignore her for the rest of my life; I still have a duty to the kingdom. If I am fast I could be back with you in four days._ Eragon felt her become upset but she agreed that he should go.

_If you are not back by mating season I swear I will hunt you down. By then I would be able to smell you from miles away so I __will__ find you and when I do you will be mine, even if Nasuada is on your back._

Eragon watched as Saphira took off in the distance and turned into the Spine. _I will carry Nasuada. I will go now._ Eragon left the guards and flew as fast as he could towards Ilirea. He was racing against the clock now and he had no intention of being late back to Saphira. She really would hunt him down and he really didn't want to mate with her whilst people watched.

**I know that this chapter was short but I promise there will be a longer one tomorrow. I have an idea which can be used in either this story or in a new one that I will start writting if it is liked. I was thinking of crossing this story with spyro the dragon but I won't do it if you tell me not to. If i get enough people telling me not to then I will start thinking up my second story for this site which will be an Eragon/Spyro the dragon crossover. I know some people do not like cross overs which is why I am giving the choice to you. So if you don't like the idea do not just sit there complaining, TELL ME.**


	21. It begins

**Well my idea for an Eragon/Spyro crossover was recieved quite well but it is clear to me that it will only be liked if I do it in another story, many people believe that it is to late to do a crossover in this one. As such I will start work on my next story and I hope to have the first chapter up in about two weeks. This will not affect the speed of updates for this one so do not worry. Now, enjoy this chapter.**

Eragon didn't stop for the night when the moon began to rise. He didn't want to waste any time and even if he wanted to he felt like he couldn't sleep without Saphira by his side. Although he did used to sleep separately for long periods of time from Saphira he had grown far more attached to her and would only sleep with her.

He was fully aware that eventually he would have to sleep but he would put it off until he got to Ilirea. The ground zipped underneath him as he went and the stars sparkled overhead. He thought of Saphira alone in the cave and had the urge to turn back and go to her.

He shook his head and suppressed the urge. He knew these urges would begin to grow in strength until he could no longer resist them but for the time being he could do so. Hours passed and the moon slowly arched across the sky.

The horizon was starting to brighten as Eragon laid eyes on Ilirea. The city was still asleep as he circled it but he didn't care. Nasuada couldn't expect him to be patient when asking him to leave his mate so close to their season.

He landed quite roughly in the courtyard and ignored the watchmen that shushed him. "Do you have to be so loud, people are sleeping." Eragon lowered his head and fixed his large blue eyes on the guard causing him to shift under the dragon's gaze.

_Do you really think I care?_ He asked. The guard slowly shook his head and Eragon snorted. _Fetch Nasuada, she is expecting me and I am to take her to Ellesméra._

The guard quickly spoke to his comrade, and then turned back to Eragon. "I am sorry but she wasn't expecting you for at least another day. She is sleeping and wishes to not be disturbed."

Eragon growled angrily. _Go and get her or I will make enough noise out here to wake the entire city. If she wants me to take her to Ellesméra she will leave when I say so, now GO! _A small blue flame escaped his mouth as he roared, not loud enough to wake everyone but loud enough to make his point.

The guard quickly left and entered the castle. Eragon proceeded to sit on his haunches, his tail flicking behind him impatiently. He waited for almost ten minutes before the castle doors opened again.

The guard that Eragon had sent into the castle walked back out and was soon followed by three more and Nasuada in a night gown. She sleepily climbed down the stairs and walked up to Eragon. "What are you doing here so early? I thought that it would have been a while before you got here."

_I left as soon as I got your message, now, hurry and get ready, we are leaving._ Nasuada straightened up and looked Eragon in the eye.

"I will do no such thing, the sun is barely creeping over the horizon and I have duties to take care of before I leave tomorrow, you will have to wait." Eragon growled at her.

_You are aware that you are asking me to do things for you that are incredibly hard for me to accept. Saphira is waiting for me in the Spine and it is taking me all my concentration to not abandon you here and return to her._

Nasuada scoffed. "You can't love her that much; surely you could leave her for a week." Eragon grew angrier.

_Although I do love her, that has nothing to do with it. You do not know this but the dragon mating season begins in less than a week and I am being urged to be with Saphira. She will be feeling this stronger than I do and nothing will stop her from coming to get me if I am gone too long, something I do not intend to let happen._

Nasuada softened slightly. "I didn't know that and I was unaware that you would have such...raw instinct. Nevertheless I cannot leave at this very minute but I will endeavour to complete my duties as early as possible. Until then you can sleep in the throne room with Thorn, you won't need to enter the castle, the throne room doesn't have a roof or many walls left standing, you can fly straight in."

Eragon growled again. _Thorn is still here? Why didn't you have him take you?_

Nasuada didn't look away from the enraged dragon. "Because, he won't take Murtagh's egg with him nor will he leave it here unprotected by a dragon. I did ask him to take me but he was adamant."

Eragon roared and took off, leaving Nasuada and the guards in the courtyard. She was worried that Eragon was going to leave but she sighed with relief as she watched him turn towards the ruined tower where the throne room was located.

Eragon landed loudly on the charred floor waking Thorn who growled protectively. When he saw Eragon he settled down and uncovered the ruby red egg that he had quickly placed underneath him. _What are you doing here?_ Thorn asked as Eragon began to lie down.

_I am taking Nasuada to Ellesméra which is a lot more difficult than you might think._

_Why would it be difficult? Where is Saphira?_ Eragon looked up at Thorn.

_That is why it is difficult. She is in the Spine and I am here and as you know we will mate in a week._ Thorn nodded.

_I understand, how do you plan on reaching Ellesméra and returning to Saphira in a week? The journey there will take at least four days with Nasuada on your back._

_I have no intention of taking four days. I will just not make as many stops as Nasuada expects._

_Then I wish you luck and haste. _Thorn put his head down next to Murtagh's egg and went back to sleep. Eragon also put his own head down and closed his bony eyelids. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were of Saphira.

--

Eragon awoke early and quickly went to find Nasuada. When he did find her he was turned away again and told that she would be ready to leave at noon. This irritated Eragon and he reluctantly went back to the throne room.

Once there Thorn asked Eragon if he wouldn't mind watching Murtagh's egg whilst Thorn went hunting. Eragon accepted and lay there for a while, the egg nestled between his two front claws.

Eragon thought about his future as he held the egg. He would soon have his own egg, maybe two, to protect and then hatchlings to feed and look after. Thinking about these things made Eragon feel warm inside and he suddenly felt very calm. He drifted off to sleep.

--

"Wake up, Eragon, for somebody on a time limit you certainly don't stay consistent." Eragon clicked open his bony eyelids and locked his eyes onto Nasuada. He quickly got up, momentarily forgetting that he had had an egg in his hands. When he remembered he looked down, hoping he hadn't squashed it, and found that it was gone.

_I took the egg back off you when I returned._ Thorn said. Eragon turned around and saw the egg leaning against Thorn's side. He then looked back to Nasuada who was dressed for travel with a large pack by her side.

"I take it you will want to leave this minute?" Nasuada asked, which Eragon confirmed with a nod and a snort. "Then crouch down so I can put one of Saphira's saddles on you.

Eragon did as he was told and two guards carefully positioned the saddle on his back. Saphira's scent immediately wafted from the saddle and into his nostrils making him breathe deeply.

He lay perfectly still as Nasuada crawled underneath him, tightening the straps under his belly so that the saddle wouldn't slip off. She then proceeded to fit the top straps and positioned a loop over one of Eragon's spines.

When she was done she secured her pack to the back of the saddle and then climbed up and strapped in her legs. She was ready to go but Eragon didn't move. She tried to talk to him but he got no answer. She looked at the two guards that had accompanied her but they just shrugged.

Thorn spoke up. _I suggest you give him a hard slap on the neck. He's wearing Saphira's saddle and her scent is bound to be on it, at the moment he is immobilized by it and needs to be snapped out of his trance. _Nasuada cautiously slapped him on the neck. _Harder than that, or you may find yourself being rushed to the Spine to watch some...interesting sights._

Nasuada didn't hesitate at this and slapped him as hard as she could. Eragon jerked and then snorted. "Are you ready to go now?" She asked him again quietly.

_Of course I am, I was waiting for you._ Eragon showed no indication that he knew that he was just in a trance and quickly took off, taking Nasuada high into the air before turning north east towards Ellesméra.

--

They had travelled nonstop, much to Nasuada's dismay, who had never ridden a dragon before. Eragon only stopped for the night when she brought to his attention that it wasn't fair to expect her to do any hard riding.

His reply was that it was unfair to take him away from his mate on, what would be the equivalent to a human, their honeymoon. He still took her down to ground level on the eastern border of the Hadarac desert.

As they settled down for the night he warned her that they would be up early the next morning if they were to make it to Ellesméra in two days. She protested at the thought of two days hard riding but quickly quietened down when Eragon began to growl.

Eragon left her alone whilst he hunted and when he returned with a deer Nasuada watched in disgust as he ripped into the flesh. He noticed her watching. _What?_ He asked, blood dripping from his mouth, when her gaze began to annoy him.

"How can you just eat it like that? I mean, you're eating the bones and everything." Eragon stared at her for a moment, took another large bite, cracking a few bones, and answered her.

_I've been a dragon for over a month now and this is how dragons eat. Besides, it's extremely tasty and Saphira and I thoroughly enjoy it. If you don't like it I suppose I could go and eat elsewhere._ Nasuada shook her head and Eragon continued to eat. She almost threw up when she saw him bite down on the deer's head and crack its skull.

Eragon rejoiced in the sound of her retching. Of course, he was doing this on purpose, just to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. He didn't want to be here so he was just being cruel.

After his meal he went to wash in a stream and returned to find Nasuada asleep on a blanket. He quietly settled down himself, snaking his neck round his side so his head faced Saphira's saddle. The smell of her helped him to sleep.

--

The next day consisted of the same thing. They rose early, packed up and headed off. By the end of that day they had reached the edge of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon's meal consisted of a wild horse, even though he wasn't that hungry, to further unsettle Nasuada.

She hadn't spoken much to him, as if they had lost all common interests. It was as if he being a dragon made her think of him as a completely different person and he could sense from her the reluctance to converse.

He didn't try to make his own conversation however, he preferred the silence, but he was worried how people viewed him now. He was well aware from the time he spent riding Saphira that some people just thought her to be an animal like a horse that he used to get around on. Many people didn't even know that dragons were intelligent.

He was worried that others would just consider him an animal now. He knew the elves wouldn't but the dwarfs and humans didn't hold the same respect for dragons as a whole.

On the third day, Eragon was flying over Du Weldenvarden and by nightfall had made it into Ellesméra. A group of elves were awaiting Nasuada as they landed and they helped to unbuckle Saphira's saddle.

Eragon didn't stay for long; he was tired and needed rest to make sure he could get to Saphira in time, so he headed to his and Saphira's Ellesméra home. He once again found that Saphira's scent was strong in the dais and he quickly fell asleep.

Unfortunately for him he was woken at early dawn by Arya who had came in through the trap door. She approached him. "Eragon, I know that you do not want to stay here for much longer but I need you to take an urgent message to Kirtan."

Eragon growled in frustration. _But that is a half days flight away. I want to return to Saphira._

Arya's face softened. "I know you do but this message is very important and you are the fastest means of sending the message available at the moment. Please, will you take it?" Eragon roared but took the scroll from Arya's hand. He then took off to Kirtan, as fast as his wings could take him.

He arrived there just before noon and he quickly found the elf that the scroll was for. As he gave the scroll to him, and was about to leave, the elf stopped him and held out his hand. Eragon was horrified to see that the elf was holding another scroll. "The reply." The elf simply said.

Eragon snapped at him, making the elf flinch slightly but Eragon once again took the scroll and flew back to Ellesméra at a speed he didn't think possible. When he reached the city, three hours later, he couldn't find Arya anywhere.

He roared with rage and blew flames igniting a building. Elves quickly poured out of other buildings and used magic to quell the flames. This also caused Arya to appear who was looking furious. Before she could begin to shout at Eragon he threw the scroll at her feet and took off west, ignoring the angry shouts following him.

His mind was blank as he raced back towards the Spine. Nothing was going to stop him and if anything dared to try he would promptly put an end to its existence.

Hours past and night came and the huge trees of Du Weldenvarden quickly gave way to the rolling plains that separated Ceunon from the forest. As he passed over the North Sea to the Spine a smell caught in his nostrils.

The smell made him go faster as he realised that it was Saphira. As dawn approached he began to enter their territory. He only travelled a few meters past the border before he spotted something approaching him, the same speed he was travelling at, from the opposite direction.

He recognised it as Saphira and they flew closer to each other. Neither of them slowed down as the approached and they collided in the air. They gripped on to each other in all places as 

they fell through the sky. Their tongues danced over each other's bodies and they both growled with happiness and amorousness.

They stopped, only to prevent themselves from falling into the ground and then continued to roll around on the floor with each other. _I missed you_. She said to him, lustfully.

_I missed you too._ He replied with equal lust. They nuzzled each other and licked each other until Saphira stopped. Eragon watched as she growled seductively and prowled around him. He twitched slightly as her gaze fell on his tail. As he moved it from left to right her head followed it.

She quickly darted her head forward and bit the tip of his tail. Eragon didn't flinch, however and he carefully snaked his head around to her neck. Her eyes watched him intently and Eragon softly nuzzled her neck.

Mating season had begun and the two dragons were ready to begin.

**The next chapter may not be ready for tuesday as it is obvious that the next one will nvolve mating and I have to be certain that it is not too...explicit. I will endevour to have it ready though so do not lose faith in my ability to update. Oh and give me feed back on this chapter, let me know if I got the feelings and urges right.**


	22. Slaves to their instincts

**AS I WARNED YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THIS ONE CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND A MATING SCENE. I HAVE NOT INCLUDED ANY EXPLICIT WORDS OR BARELY EVEN RUDE WORDS FOR THAT MATTER BUT OBVIOUSLY THERE WILL BE SEXUAL THEMES. HOPEFULLY YOU WON'T FOCUS ON THEM AND FOCUS ON THE ASPECTS I TRIED TO BRING ACROSS, NAMELY THE UNCONTROLABLE URGES CAUSED BY THEIR INSTINCTS AND THE AFFECTION AND LOVE THAT ERAGON AND SAPHIRA HAVE FOR ONE ANOTHER. I HAVE PROVIDED A LINE OF STARS AND A FURTHER WARNING FURTHER IN THE CHAPTER WHICH WILL GIVE YOU THE OPTION TO SKIP THE MATING SCENE ITSELF. THE MATING SCENE CONSISTS OF 178 WORDS DIVIDED INTO 4 PARAGRAPHS. THERE WILL OBVIOUSLY BE A GAP IN THE STORY IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP BUT IT SHOULDN'T MATTER. OF COURSE I WOULD PREFER IT IF YOU ALL HAD THE MATURITY TO NOT SKIP IT AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. **

**WELL, HERE IT GOES, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Saphira didn't let go of Eragon's tail for several minutes, she just held on and nibbled the tip gently. Whilst she was doing this Eragon continued to nuzzle the length of her neck affectionately.

Eventually his tail began to tingle, making it twitch inside her mouth, which was her cue to stop. She released his tail and slowly rubbed her body up against his so that their heads were next to each other. She then growled affectionately and he did the same.

Now that they had both officially announced their intention to become mates, several bodily changes occurred. Their scents, first of all, vastly increased, making it so that one dragon could smell nothing but the other dragon. Secondly, both their scales began to shine a lot brighter, which was visually pleasing to the dragons, making it so that they didn't want to look at anything else.

They positioned themselves so that they faced each other and then they rose up on their hind legs. They grasped each other's front legs and held in that position, staring into each other's eyes. There was no glint of consciousness in either of their eyes; they were both under the complete and total control of their instincts.

They both held in that position for a few more minutes, supporting each other's body weight until they both began to beat their wings in unison. Their beats started off slow but grew faster and stronger as time went on. Eventually the beats of their wings were strong and frequent enough to lift them off the ground.

They steadily rose; joining their hind legs together, when there was room, so that they were holding each other's hands, and began to perform the nuptial flight. They flew to the left, high over the mountains, completely synchronised. They took it turns to lead and whoever was leading flew upright whilst whoever was being led flew upside down.

When Eragon was leading and wanted to turn left, Saphira turned to her right, and when Saphira was leading and wanted to turn right, Eragon turned to his left. This prevented them from pulling in the opposite direction to whoever was leading.

They danced together in the air as if they were one being and to anyone watching it would have been the most majestic sight they had ever seen and ever will. Despite never practicing the flight both dragons knew instinctively what to do and as such it was completely flawless.

Eventually they began to feint spirals, designed to test the two dragons competence in the spiral dive that was soon to take place. Neither of the dragons fell for the feints and eventually, when they both felt they were ready, began to raise high in the air.

When the mountains of the Spine looked to be nothing more than white tipped mole hills they began to spin clockwise and angled themselves so that their heads faced the ground. They picked up speed as they spiralled downwards. They pulled each other close so that their bodies were held firmly against each other.

The ground began to rise up faster as they fell and they also spun faster so that they were nothing but a shimmering blue blur. The sheer force of their spinning pressed their bodies together with more pressure, so much so that they could feel each other's heartbeats through their flesh; it would require immense strength to break apart and avoid crashing spectacularly into the ground.

When they were a thousand feet from the ground they began the struggle to force themselves apart. They pushed with their forelegs and kicked with their hind legs until a small gap appeared between them. Air rushed into this gap, separating them further, and with one final push from both of them they each pulled out of the dive, in opposite directions.

As they pulled away Eragon's talons scrapped across the tree tops and Saphira's tail shattered a rocky outcrop. They had come so close to failing in their flight and if they had waited just half a second longer to pull apart then both of them would have been seriously injured.

They both looped back and joined again in the air. They flew side by side, their wings touching slightly as they began to fly back to their cave. They had no other urge but to return there and prepare a bigger nest, they ignored the large herd of deer beneath them and the even larger flock of migrating birds.

They occasionally touched heads as they flew, aware that they were now official mates and would be together for the rest of their lives. They approached their cave and settled down on the overhanging ledge which formed their natural balcony.

Saphira began to walk inside first, closely followed by Eragon. When they arrived at their nest, Saphira carefully uncovered the green egg which she had buried in the leaves to keep safe. Eragon then swept his tail over the nest, removing all the bedding and piled it into a corner.

Saphira reburied the egg in this pile and then they both began to melt the rock once again, making it malleable. They then proceeded to lick it into a deeper and larger hollow. After this was completed they left the cave together in search of fresh bedding.

Last time, Saphira collected leaves and Eragon collected wood but as the two materials were in different places, and the dragons refused to search apart due to their new infatuation with each other, they had to be collected one at a time. As such it took longer than their first nest building.

Saphira and Eragon collected leaves first; a large pile had been taken back to the cave. Then they collected wood together, breaking logs in half with their powerful jaws and shredding branches with their claws.

Once everything had been collected they once again sat in the middle of their nest and positioned everything; wood shredded and spread out and then leaves placed on top. Finally completed they experimentally rolled around in it. There was much more room and the way the nest dipped in the middle meant that, when they slept there, they would still be pressed against each other.

When they were completely satisfied with their nest Saphira began to walk towards the exit, a low, deep growl coming from her throat. Suddenly Eragon's consciousness erupted back into his mind.

He immediately felt like he was going to be sick due to nerves but Saphira lifted her tail up and curled it over her back and he was hit hard by a wave of her scent making his instincts repress his consciousness once again.

Eragon followed Saphira closely out of the cave. They stood on the cliff and looked at the morning sun. It bathed the sky in a pink hue and made everything look paler except for the two dragon's scales, which still sparkled and glowed, casting a blue halo on the rock around them.

Eragon watched Saphira closely. Her tail was still curled over her back and she began to creep to the edge of the cliff. Eragon didn't move. She took a quick glance at him, growled with lust and then sprang into the sky.

**SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT LINE OF STARS IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THE MATING SCENE.**

Eragon immediately followed and they flew higher and higher. When they reached a certain point they flew close to each other, pointed upwards and positioned themselves. Eragon's hind legs wrapped around Saphira's and her tail intertwined with his until their midsections were joined at the hips.

Once they were joined Saphira fell limp, letting Eragon carry her form. He righted himself so that she was below him and he began to fly straight. His wings beat furiously to hold him and her in the air, whilst Saphira's own wings hung lifeless, pointed towards the ground.

They both growled in pleasure as they flew and Eragon began to perform backward loops over and over again. They did this for over an hour, Saphira occasionally lifting her head to lick Eragon's jaw, and Eragon began to grow tired but he couldn't stop.

They continued until they felt their release and then Eragon began to carry Saphira back to their cave. Once there he carefully dropped her on her back on the cliff. She was awake but was paralysed with satisfaction.

**MATING SCENE ENDS HERE.**

Although Eragon was exhausted he managed to lift Saphira onto his back. She lay still as he carried her inside and she still remained motionless when he placed her in the nest. He lay down next to her and they both growled with every possible emotion to express their love and affection for one another. Then, with both of them exhausted and satisfied, they fell asleep, their snouts touching.

--

Eragon and Saphira were slaves to their instincts for an entire week. They had mated several times in that period and only began to be able to resist when Saphira's heat began to wear down.

They were both lying in their nest, after returning from a rather long mating session, when they suddenly realised that they could think clearly and focus on other subjects that didn't involve their mate.

Eragon was horrified at how exhausted he was. His body ached all over, especially his wings. Saphira also felt exhausted but not as much so as Eragon. He lifted his head, growling slightly at the effort it cost him, and placed it back down so that he could look at Saphira in her eyes.

She stared back at him, unblinking, and her tongue quickly dashed out and gently licked him on his brow. He growled happily at her and she replied with her own growl. Although their instincts had controlled them they still had the memories of the last week and remembered every feeling and emotion clearly.

_You were incredible._ She said to him. This usually would have made Eragon blush but after doing all those things with Saphira he no longer felt embarrassed about anything with her, no matter what she said.

_Not as incredible as you. _He replied. She snorted, black smoke drifting around his head. They lay there in silence for a while, thinking about everything that had happened over the last week. _Do you think that we were successful?_ Eragon suddenly asked.

Saphira hummed._ I won't know for certain until about four days from now but the chances are that we were. The point of our mating season is to make us mate so much that the chances of fertilisation are increased exponentially._

_Well I don't know if I can cope with doing this every six months. I'm more exhausted now than I ever have been._

_You enjoyed it though, I can tell._ Saphira chuckled deeply as Eragon nodded.

_You're right, and on second thoughts, I wouldn't mind doing this every six months._ This time Eragon chuckled.

_Well until then you have plenty of time to recover, well, except for the few times where I will tempt you. We can mate whenever we like now, the only time when we will not be able to say no is autumn and spring._

_What colour eggs do you think we will have?_

_Well I can give you the boundaries. Dragon's produce hatchlings that are the same type of colour as the parents. Because we are both blue our children can only be blue, however, they can be any shade of blue including black and white. So, for example, we could end up with a purple one, a white one, a black one, a teal one, etc. The list is almost endless as long as it is a type of blue._

Eragon growled with interest. _Well what would happen if a red and a blue dragon mated._

_Well then there eggs will be any shade of red or blue but there would be more chance of them being a combination of both colours, so there would be more chance of them producing purple or mauve than anything else._

They once again returned to silence until Saphira spoke. _Would you mind coming hunting with me? I need to prepare myself in case I fall gravid. Unfortunately that means gorging myself. Will you still find me attractive if I am fat?_

_I would still find you attractive if all your scales turned a dull grey and you were as round as a wheel._ Saphira growled affectionately and nuzzled him, taking in the scent that hung on his neck.

She then stood up; she wobbled slightly but managed to make her way out of the nest. _My legs feel week._ She complained.

Eragon then began the agonizing process of rising himself. All his muscles burned as he stretched them but he eventually, after much effort, managed to stand up. He swayed as he walked and his knees buckled every now and then.

_I think you should stay here._ Saphira said as she helped him stand.

_No, I want to go with you. Besides, food might do me some good._ Saphira helped him out of the cave and they looked out into the Spine. It was bathed in a twilight which cast huge shadows over the area.

_We won't go far; we will quickly search for food, eat on the floor and then return here._ Eragon nodded in agreement. Saphira waited until Eragon took off so she could catch him if he fell. His flying was laboured but he was able to keep himself from falling. Dipping, however, was a completely different problem.

Saphira followed Eragon closely. Every now and then he dipped and she had to bring him back up again. They soon found a clearing which Saphira ordered Eragon to set down in. Once he did she told him that she would bring him food. _No, I can do it, in fact, I'll bring you food._

Saphira snorted, amused. _My mate, at the moment you couldn't even catch a sleeping fawn. You have given me so much over the past week, pleasure beyond my wildest dreams and the almost certain possibility of children. The least I could do is hunt for you._ With that Saphira left, leaving Eragon to argue with no one but himself.

A half hour later Saphira returned. She was carrying several deer, one in her mouth, two on her back and one in her claws. She placed the one in her mouth by Eragon and then placed the rest about three metres from him where she sat.

Eragon began to rip into his deer. _You weren't kidding when you said gorge were you._

Saphira stopped her feasting and looked up at him. _For the next couple of days I will have to eat this many deer. I'll put on a little weight but as I won't eat for a month if I am gravid then that weight will keep me alive. Don't worry; my body will be back to normal after I have laid our eggs._

Eragon felt upset that she though all he cared about was her body. _Saphira I love your body but I love other aspects of you as well. Your personality is far more interesting than any other _

_person I have ever met and you are also playful, intelligent and a ferocious fighter, even though I am a male I can still only draw with you when we fight._

_And I love it when we do fight; it makes me feel alive and happy. I am glad you do not love me just for my body, as beautiful as it is. A word of warning, however, in our seasons I expect you to pay attention to my body more than anything else._

They then returned back to their meals. Eragon finished first and waited patiently for Saphira to finish hers. It took her longer to eat as she began to finish, obviously struggling to fit it all in.

Finally finished, they both flew back to their nest. Saphira felt slow, sluggish and tired and promptly lay down in the middle of the nest. Eragon slowly lowered himself in after her but, as he crouched down lower, his legs gave way and he dropped roughly.

Saphira nuzzled him as he whimpered and he soon felt better. He tried to stretch his wing over her like he did in the desert but he could only flutter it. Saphira, however, seeing what he was doing, stretched her own wing over him, her scent soothing him. She then intertwined their tails and settled down to sleep.

_Goodnight my mate._ She said softly to him.

_Goodnight mate._ He replied.

**Well am I for the gallows or did you think I did it right? I would like to take this time to thank Given Inside for giving me some advice, if you haven't read his story then you must have been living in a cave. Go and read it and don't forget to leave me a review, remember flames will be ignored, if you don't want to help me better myself than don't bother insulting me.**


	23. New life and a natural enemy

**Nice little fluffy chapter here for you. Enjoy.**

The rain beat down upon the land, drowning the trees in cold, fresh water. Thick, dark clouds bathed the mountains in darkness despite it being midday. The storm had been formed due to the incredibly hot summer in Alagaësia and the clouds had been trapped in the Spine as they made their way north.

With nowhere to go the clouds disgorged their contents in the mountains with a ferocity that was only seen out at sea. It not only rained, the clouds threw down lightning bolts and the air answered them with a thunderous clap each time.

Another flash lit up the entrance of the cave. Not long after that the accompanying rumble reverberated off the walls and echoed threateningly. The wind howled as it blew past the opening and rain made its way inside, creating a puddle about two metres into the cave.

In the nest the two dragons huddled close together. Dragons feared very few things but the things they did fear not only scared them, they terrified them. Lightning was one such fear. All dragons were born with an inherent fear of lightning, as when dragons flew in a storm they were more likely to be struck than anything else in the area.

Many riders and their dragons had been killed when they had flown through a storm such as the one raging outside. In fact only three had ever survived it. Of course those three were not praised for their accomplishment; they were chastised and disciplined for putting themselves and their dragon's lives at risk.

Another crack of lightning struck the ground, closer than they had been previously. The two dragons whimpered and they shook slightly. They both began go growl at the storm, hoping that their will would force the storm to move on. Another clap of thunder, however, broke their will and they both put their heads down and buried them in each other's sides.

They took comfort in each other's warmth and they joined their minds for further comfort. At first their combined fears almost overwhelmed them but after a short time they began to block out the storm together.

Suddenly a loud crack erupted into their minds closely followed by another one. Rocks bounced into the cave where the lightning strike had struck the cliff and cracked the stone. Another lightning bolt flashed into the entrance, striking the puddle left by the rain water and deafening the two dragons with thunder. Saphira and Eragon immediately shot up and backed away from the entrance to the far edge of the cave.

They roared, growled and thrashed their tails as they watched the large puddle of rain water flash and jump about as small sparks bounced on its surface. The storm raged on for the rest of the day and didn't begin to calm down until the sun had set.

Once the lightning stopped the two dragons wearily crept back to their nest and lay back down together. Saphira had not yet been out to eat yet so Eragon nuzzled her neck and cautiously crept towards the entrance to check that the storm had gone.

When he looked out he saw the stars in the clear sky apart from in the far north where the storm had moved to continue its campaign against the land. The smell of damp earth and seared trees filled his nostrils but it was safe to leave the cave to hunt. He called Saphira to his side and they went off to hunt together.

--

And so the next few days travelled by without much further incidence. Saphira continued to gorge herself on meat and water and Eragon's tired and sore body began to feel better. It wasn't until the dawn of the fourth morning since they last mated that Saphira woke before Eragon.

Ever since the day before she had felt large and slow, her stomach dwarfed Eragon's in size as she looked down on him. Yet, she had been woken by a different feeling. She lay down on her side, careful to make sure that she didn't press against Eragon with her large underbelly.

When she was comfortable, she experimentally rubbed along her underside with her claws. She pressed down in certain places, her stomach responding with various gurgles. Her claws ventured down further and stopped just before she slipped her hands between her hind legs.

There. As she pressed down she could feel a hard lump, her womb. She growled with happiness as she pressed down on it. Beneath that lump her first egg or eggs were being formed. Her excitement grew inside her at the thought of having hatchlings but she controlled herself and decided to wait until Eragon woke under his own power.

Unfortunately, after an hour, Eragon still hadn't woken. Saphira had waited patiently but she was now getting quite bored of waiting. She lazily licked her left front claws, her tongue feeling the sharp points. A thought occurred to her and her top lip curled back, showing teeth in a mock smile, something, she remembered, that Eragon had grown out of.

She brought her hand down and placed it a few inches from Eragon's side. She then pointed her first finger towards his soft underbelly and gave him a swift, hard poke. She revelled in the response she thought she would receive but to her dismay he carried on sleeping.

She snorted and repositioned her claws to the even softer flesh of his armpits. She then proceeded to give him another poke. This time Eragon stirred but his eyes still remained firmly shut. Saphira snorted again; smoke filling the area above her head.

She grew annoyed and carefully positioned her tail beneath his. She then slowly slid it between his hind legs before finally jerking her tail forcibly upwards. This time Eragon yelped and jumped forwards several feet to escape her tail.

He turned around to look at his large mate who was growling with amusement and swishing her tail from side to side. _I did try to wake you twice before resorting to that._ Eragon eyed Saphira suspiciously as he climbed back into the nest and lay back down next to her, she could have easily just woken him with her mind.

_I have something to tell you._ Eragon looked at her, waiting for her to continue. _You are going to be a father. _Eragon's eyes widened and Saphira felt joy begin to grow inside him.

_Are you sure?_ He asked. Saphira nodded and turned on her side.

_Check for yourself. Rub your hand below my belly...and I am watching you, don't go too low._ He growled playfully but did as she asked. She trembled slightly at the feeling of his claws on 

her scales. Eragon chuckled but then stopped when he moved over a lump just before his hand went in-between her legs. _There, do you feel it?_ He slowly nodded, under his claws and the lump that was Saphira's flesh, his child, his egg was being formed.

Saphira let him continue to feel her lump as she thought about all sorts of things that mothers-to-be do. Eventually however she felt that he had been rubbing her for too long and turned so that her belly was covered again.

_I'm going to be a father._ He said. Saphira nuzzled him and Eragon began to think about his circumstances. He, Eragon Shadeslayer, born a human, was going to be the sire of dragon hatchlings.

Saphira asked him a question that had been prying on her mind. _Do you want to be the father of Dragon hatchlings? You never asked to be transformed and you may have wished to have human children someday with a woman with a shapely body. Would you rather I had been turned human?_

Eragon licked her on the check and began to reassure her. _I may not have asked but I am glad that I was transformed. I would never have wished for you to become human, life like that after living as a dragon would have been unbearably boring, and I much prefer you, even if you have no breasts or other human female attributes. I am glad to be your mate and just as glad to be the sire of your children._

Saphira growled with affection and licked Eragon in return. Eragon's belly rumbled indicating hunger but he made no motion to exit. He moved so that he laid head first with Saphira, his stomach continuing to make noises. _You know, just because I won't eat doesn't mean you don't. If you haven't noticed I have enough meat in me to last me the month that I will carry the egg._

Eragon looked at Saphira, it was true. Her underside had swollen so much that she scrapped the floor if she was to stand up and walk. _But will you be alright here by yourself, I feel like I have to protect you._

_Yes you do have to protect me; I am not as agile as I once was. What you have to do is leave the cave, quickly find your meal and return here with it to eat it by my side. Eventually you will be able to do all this in the space of a few minutes._

_Then I will be back as soon as I can._ He nuzzled her side then left for the entrance. He gave one last look to her and then left her sight. He then ran as fast as he could and threw himself off the edge of the cliff. He opened his wings to slow his descent and then beat them to pull up.

He tasted the air and located a lone stag. It was meandering through the forest, its antlers scraping the branches of the trees. It scrapped a hoof on the floor and then and then began to smell the soil it uncovered. The doe it was tracking was nearby and he began to call for it.

The doe appeared from behind some bushes and stared at the stag. The stag began to approach but stopped when the doe bleated with fear and ran back into cover. The stag looked confused and made a step to follow it. It then cried out, panic-stricken, as it felt its legs leave the floor and then it fell limp as a large and powerful jaw bit down on its neck.

Eragon quickly ascended with his catch and flew as fast as he could back to the cave. He caught a scent which caused him to travel at a speed he had not been able to before mating with Saphira. He landed on the cliff and ran back inside his cave.

He was ready to attack but stopped when Thorn snaked his head round a corner to see him. The red dragon was stood on the far edge of the cave closest to the entrance and furthest from Saphira who just lay there looking at him.

_I thought it best to not enter any further until you returned._ Eragon walked past him, entered the nest and sat next to Saphira, shielding everything but her head from Thorn's view. He then placed down his stag; Saphira sniffed it but left it alone.

_You did well_. She said to him._ You were only gone for about ten minutes._ Eragon licked her on her cheek and then focused on Thorn.

_I didn't expect to see you here, Thorn. To what do we owe this...pleasure?_ Thorn noticed the sarcasm in Eragon's voice but he didn't expect to be welcomed whilst Saphira was gravid.

_Well I figured a week would have been enough for you two to come to your senses and I left a few days ago to retrieve something._ Thorn was rolling something around in his jaw and he placed it on the floor carefully. It was the red dragon egg that Murtagh was housed in. _Where is the green egg?_

Saphira indicated towards the pile of old bedding that had been swept aside for their new nest. _It's buried in that._ Thorn walked towards it and began to root around in the pile with his snout. He promptly retracted his head and sneezed from the combined scents of Saphira and Eragon that laced every inch of the pile.

He then decided to dig around with his claws to avoid the scents. After some time rummaging he managed to pull out the green egg. _I thought it best that I take the two eggs and raise them separately from your eggs. That way, when they meet, they won't have any knowledge of each other and their relationships would seem more forthcoming._

_A good idea._ Eragon replied. He forgot that his children would mate with the green egg and, although it didn't really matter, he didn't want to raise them together, it would make him think they were brothers and sisters.

_I thought that you might think it so. I guess then, within a month, there will be a new egg._ Saphira nodded. _And two weeks after that, it and one of the eggs I have will hatch. _She nodded again.

Thorn bid them goodbye but as he was leaving he remembered something. _Ah yes, I have a message from Orik._ Eragon raised his head in interest. _He asked me to tell you that his wedding will be in three months and he hopes you are still able to attend. He of course doesn't know that by then you will have one, maybe more, two month old hatchlings. I would assume they would also be invited._

_If they weren't we wouldn't go._ Saphira said with a glance at Eragon, he wasn't about to argue with her.

_Quite, _continued Thorn, _He also told me that he wishes for you to arrive a week early so that you, Saphira, can heal the Isidar Mithrim, the ceremony will be taking place on top of it._

_We will be there and it won't just be me healing it, I will need the help of Eragon and maybe even my hatchlings. _Eragon nodded.

_There is also a message from Arya and Nasuada. They warn you to still be on guard. The entity that took control over the dwarfs and the humans is still out there somewhere and they have been unable to locate her. Nasuada is worried, they lost contact with Surda about two weeks ago and she fears that the entity might be there._

_How dangerous is this entity. _Eragon asked, worried for Saphira's safety.

_She claimed to have the power to destroy the dragons, although at the time she confessed she was not yet powerful enough. She had mastery over fire as well and it appears she can fly, so she could be extremely dangerous to us if we are caught unawares. We three are the last almost mature dragons left, if Saphira falls then our race is doomed and it is most likely her that the entity will target._

_She will have to go through me first._ Eragon declared. Saphira's responses to this were to growl affectionately and nuzzle him. As she did this Thorn felt slightly jealous. If he was ever going to find a mate it would be with one of their children but even then he had at least two years of growth ahead of any mate he chose meaning there would always be a size difference.

_I will leave you then, I wish you all the best._ Thorn quietly left the cave, the two eggs resting in his large jaws. Eragon only relaxed when he was sure Thorn was gone and then began to eat his deer.

Saphira was silent until he finished and then she began to lick him clean. _You aren't comfortable around Thorn are you? _She asked as she licked around his jaw.

_I don't know why but I find him threatening._

_You will always view him like that as he fought you for me. But you should know, I will never leave you for him, we are intimately connected in mind, body and soul and the nuptial flight is almost as binding as the bond between a dragon and rider._

_You know that goes the same for me. I am happier now than I have ever been before and things can only get better. I will never wish to be with anyone else but you._ The two dragons pressed their snouts together and licked each other affectionately.

--

Far to the east of the two love struck dragons in their cave, a congregation of elves and humans met in a large meeting hall in the centre of Ellesméra. They were all in a heated discussion which was going nowhere fast.

The two figures sat at the head of the table, side by side, stood up and the one on the left shouted. "Enough!" Her feminine voice instantly silenced the elves whilst the humans sort of just mumbled themselves into silence.

"Yes, this discussion is not helping anything." The woman on the right spoke up. She looked to her left and Arya nodded, Nasuada nodded back. "We can't just sit here and contemplate things; we have to come to a decision."

One of the elves stood up. "But what do you expect us to do. This enemy IS the natural enemy of the dragons. I would love to help our dragons but Surda is so far south of us that by the time we get there she would have already left for her own safety."

Arya eyed the elf who faltered under her stern gaze. "We cannot risk Saphira. She is the last female dragon and by now she is surely carrying eggs." A few elves began to discuss this and a few humans looked disgusted as they knew who Saphira's mate was. "It is up to us to ensure that they are protected, the future of dragons depends on it."

_YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT._ The entire room erupted in a flurry of activity as the people present wielded their weapons. The voice laughed. _FOOLS, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD SHOW MYSELF TO THOSE UNWORTHY._ The voice unsettled everybody as, despite its sheer threatening power, the feminine voice sounded beautiful.

_I AM SURPRISED THAT YOU SURVIVED NASUADA; IT SEEMS I UNDERESTIMATED THAT IMPURE, DRAGON-TO-BE RIDER. NEXT TIME, HOWEVER, YOU WON'T SURVIVE._ Nasuada didn't falter at the threat of death that had been mentally broadcasted to everyone in the room.

"You won't succeed in your ultimate plan. We know that you want to exterminate the dragons, we know what you are, and we know that your race is just as endangered as the dragons, in fact, I would wager that you were the last."

The voice laughed again. _THEN YOU WOULD WAGER CORRECT. TRUE, I AM THE LAST BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM VULNERABLE. I AM EVEN MORE UNFADING THAN THE DRAGONS AND ALTHOUGH I CANNOT REPRODUCE, I WILL ALWAYS EXSIST UNTIL EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING IS OBLITERATED, SUCH IS THE WAY OF THE PHOENIX._

The frighteningly beautiful voice laughed again before fading, the voice echoing inside the minds of everyone present.

**And now you all know what the entity is. Haven't seen it been done before so I thought I might introduce a phoenix. Let me know what you think with a review please.**


	24. Talk of Children

Eragon and Saphira had been nest bound for two weeks, the only one of the two that could leave was Eragon but he would only leave twice a day for a couple of minutes at a time. As such they had very little to do but talk and sleep.

Saphira had lost some weight as her body digested the copious amount of meat that she had stored inside her belly. Her belly had therefore begun to shrunk but the lump in her abdomen caused by her womb had grown which forced her legs to lie flat so that she could not stand.

Eragon thought she looked highly amusing with her two lumps caused by her belly and womb; they made her look like she had swallowed two large boulders. He knew better though not to mention it and kept his opinion to himself.

As Saphira always felt tired she could now sleep at any time, Eragon on the other hand could not always sleep when he wanted. His usual day consisted of pretending to sleep so that Saphira did not feel guilty that he was bored.

True, he did get bored but only when she was sleeping. He revelled in her company when she was awake and for the first couple of minutes after she fell asleep he loved to listen to her breathing. When he did get bored he just thought about the future, of playing with his hatchlings and playing with Saphira, he was actually looking forward to fighting with her again.

He was thinking about this when Saphira suddenly yawned and opened her eyes. He nuzzled his mate and she growled with contentment. _You haven't been awake the whole time I have been sleeping have you, mate?_ She asked him, concern in her eyes.

_No, no, _he lied, _I've only just woken myself._ Saphira's eyes showed relief.

_Good, I don't want you to feel like you are suffering because of me._

_The only one suffering here is you, how do you feel?_

_I don't feel as bloated as I did but the egg inside me is growing bigger and I can feel it stretching my inside. Don't worry, it isn't painful and it will not cause any harm to my body in any way whatsoever._

_Good, I don't want you to feel like you are suffering because of me._ He mocked.

She chuckled. _Ah but you did do this to me but I don't hate you for it, I thank you instead._ They both lay in the nest, Eragon's wing stretched over Saphira. He tried to wrap his tail around hers but couldn't do it properly due to her awkward position. He gave up when he could only get the tips to intertwine.

_I've been thinking,_ Saphira suddenly said, _You don't remember most of Glaedr's lessons when he taught me in Ellesméra do you?_ Eragon tried to recall them but he couldn't. He did remember the lessons just not the content. He especially remembered that Saphira ignored him for a few months when they first arrived, lost in her infatuation with another dragon.

_Unfortunately no, I don't, which means other than my hereditary knowledge I am stupid compared to you._

_Well let's see if we can correct that shall we? I can't have the sire of my hatchlings unable to teach them can I?_

_And how do you plan on doing that, it will take far too long for you to teach me._

_We can try something that we have never done before. We can extend our minds to the point where we are completely one, all my knowledge will be instantly impressed on to your mind and vice versa._

_Are you sure? There would be no privacy between us, I would know all your innermost secrets; do you really want to share them with me?_ Saphira hummed.

_I would not share them with anyone else but you. So, do you want to do it?_ Eragon thought for a moment. This was the most intimate thing that they could do aside from mating, maybe even more so. Yet he felt like he wanted to do it, he wanted to know how she thought, of him and others.

_Alright then, let's do it. _He got closer to her so that they were pressed together and he pushed his head against hers. The two then began to extend their minds. They felt each others presence and concentrated on entering the others mind. Soon Eragon was completely in Saphira's mind and she in his.

--

The mountains all looked the same but he was sure there was a cave nearby. Thorn was in the Spine far south from Saphira's cave looking for one for himself so that the two eggs he was carrying would at least have a safe place to stay.

He was northeast of Kuasta and south of Woadark Lake when he suddenly spotted something that looked to be a suitable cave. He approached it cautiously, as he didn't know if anything was already living in the cave. It didn't have a cliff that he could land on like Saphira's, it was just a hole about two hundred feet up the mountain.

He landed inside, his head narrowly avoiding the roof, and began to inspect it. It was smaller than Saphira's, the roof was lower and the cave didn't stretch back as far. It was still big enough to hold at least five dragons, however, and easily defendable.

He snorted, the cave was acceptable and he began the process of making it habitable.

--

He wiped the sweat of his brow as he stood up. His right shoulder pained him as he did so but it was a dull pain, all that was left of a once vicious wound. He looked out on his field; the crops had been picked and stored and he had fed his herds, he was ready for the coming winter.

He began the walk back to his house that he had built on the east coast of Isenstar Lake; his farm land was up a low rise not far from the house for easy access. As he reached the edge of his field he saw the house come into view.

He had help building it but he was just as proud of it as if he had built it on his own. It was a two tiered house made out of the finest brick and wood with a front porch and balcony. Various potted flowers surrounded the house and the rose bush at the side of the house made it look beautiful, especially with the lake sparkling in the background. It was perfect.

As he approached the door a young woman came out. She had her hand on her swollen belly and her copper hair blew around her face in the light breeze. She smiled as her husband approached and they embraced. "The fields are done?" She asked him.

"Aye, the crops have been picked and they are ready to be replanted after the winter." He led her back into the house and down the hallway into the kitchen where he helped himself to some bread and water.

"When will you just sit down and take it easy Katrina, you are four months gone and I don't want you overexerting yourself." Katrina stiffened and placed her hinds on her hips.

"Roran, you do not have any experience with pregnancies so I would have you minding your own tongue until I ask for help." Roran shrank back from her; he wasn't going to argue the point any further.

"I wonder if Eragon has caught news of him becoming an uncle, I haven't seen him in so long nor have I heard anything from him." Roran scratched the stubble on his chin, he had contemplated keeping a beard but Katrina didn't like it.

"I'm sure once he knows he will come and visit, it is not like he would ignore his niece or nephew if he knew."

"I guess you are right, I'm actually wondering if he found himself a wife. Who would take a rider? I would imagine it to be an elf as a human would die long before he does."

"Roran, don't you dare push him to take a relationship, he will find one eventually by himself and besides, he probably doesn't think it fair for him to take a wife when he knows that Saphira can't find a mate. From what I heard the dragon rider bond is stronger than anything else and he may put her before anyone else."

"Well I can't be an uncle if he decides to remain celibate for his dragon but I won't ridicule him for it. I just hope that she encourages him, it would be nice for our children to play with each other."

--

Angela quickly gripped on to the edge as she felt herself slip. The stones rolled past her and toppled over the edge. She looked down and then laughed; she had narrowly avoided falling two feet, a size that at the time she thought had been considerably larger.

She pulled herself back up and brushed the dust off her clothes. She then looked back down and saw that after the two feet drop there was in fact a much larger fall that, if she had rolled when she fell, would have caused her a lot of pain.

Solembum approached her. "You should be more careful, the Spine is treacherous and if you are not determined you will not get to your destination." Angela stared at the werecat.

"Ah, but I am determined, I may not know exactly where they are but I plan on finding Eragon and Saphira and being one of the first to see their dragon hatchlings."

"I don't know why you are so interested in these hatchlings, you were never this interested before when they were abundant, is it solely because these are the first in over a hundred years or is there another reason?" Angela smiled at him.

"True, they are the first in over a hundred years but I also want to see them because Eragon used to be human, I find it intriguing that a human can produce hatchlings with a dragon."

"But he isn't a human anymore; even I could tell that he was a full dragon, in mind, body and soul, in fact, if you find them now, he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill you to protect his mate. I really do question the wisdom of this little journey."

Angela winked at him. "It'll be fine, trust me." She then continued her ascent up the mountain, Solembum behind her, shaking his head.

--

Eragon felt bloated. He could feel the egg as if it was growing inside himself and he knew exactly how Saphira felt at the moment. Other than that he felt wonderful. Saphira's mind was clear and warm and he knew all her feelings and memories.

He shifted through them, from her first memories in Eragon's room to her memories after being rejected by Glaedr on the Stone of Broken Eggs. All was revealed to him and she didn't try to hide anything. Because of this and out of respect for her he did not linger on her personal memories for more than a few seconds and spent most of his time on the lessons that Glaedr taught her.

Saphira on the other hand learned everything that Eragon had ever experienced. She had no need to learn any lessons so she went through his memories as if they were a book. She paid particular attention to his love interests from Carvahall and any other women that he had come across.

She was happy that his feelings for her far surpassed that of any he had experienced for another, the only one that came close was Arya yet she knew that those feelings were long gone.

It was in these love interests that she had found something unexpected. She found that Eragon had, at one point, harboured feelings for Saphira before he was turned into a dragon. She doubted that he knew he had them as they were concealed in a deep jealousy of Glaedr when Saphira first met the ancient dragon.

She knew that he knew that she had been jealous at times, when he had met Trianna and Arya for the first time for instance, but she never knew that he had been jealous. She shifted through the rest of his memories looking for anything that indicated other feelings for her and 

found that he had gone through brief periods here and there, some lasting for a day, others for a week, but each one was spaced far apart.

Eragon had finished memorizing Glaedr's lessons and he couldn't feel Saphira pushing him out so he decided to explore her memories further. He had never felt the depression she had felt when she was alone in the world and thought it only fair that he should experience it.

He began from when she watched Shruikan intercepting the ballista bolt fired towards Saphira. He viewed her memory as if it was his own. The burning fields illuminated the sky as he saw the ballista fire. He panicked as he watched it shoot towards him.

He couldn't avoid it and knew that he would die. As he mentally prepared to block the pain from Eragon a shinning black bulk blocked his vision. _I am far less important than you are, little one, and I consider this my penance. _He roared out in anguish as he watched Shruikan get impaled by the bolt.

Eragon pulled away from the memory as he felt his heart ache, Saphira had cared for the black dragon that they had broken free from Galbatorix's control. The two dragons had spent some time together but he didn't know that she had developed even the slightest feeling for Shruikan.

He went through the rest of her memories of the other dragons and found that she had had feelings for each of them and none of these feelings had been returned. That is why she was so depressed in the desert and why she felt immense joy when Eragon had been turned into a dragon.

They both began to pull away from each other without a word and they soon found themselves back in their own bodies. Eragon's body felt strangely empty compared to Saphira's but he paid it no mind. Instead he focused on Saphira. She looked back at him. Both of the dragons had tears in their eyes.

_I never knew that you had had feelings for all of the dragons left in this land. None of them reciprocated those feelings and now I understand why you were so depressed in the desert._ He licked away her tears and she did the same for him.

_You have had feelings for me before you became a dragon Eragon, you were unaware of them as they were hidden in other feelings such as the jealousy you felt when I first met Glaedr. You knew that I had been jealous sometimes of other women you looked at, but I was unaware that you felt the same about me sometimes._

They lay together in the nest, both with a new level of appreciation for the other.

--

There had been many people who opposed the dragons. Some people feared them whereas others felt that they would cause problems if they were allowed to return to their former numbers. As such the phoenix didn't have any trouble finding followers to do her bidding.

One such follower had been given command over a large squadron of these followers and was reporting back. He approached King Orrin's throne room and knocked on the door. He braced himself as the door opened and a wave of heat passed over him.

The south wall of the throne room had been destroyed leaving a gaping hole. The phoenix was perched on the ledge of this hole but she turned her head as he walked in. She turned round, her red and golden plumage bright to his eyes as it burned slightly. _What is it?_ She asked the man as she then busied herself with preening her feathers.

"We have searched everywhere but nobody knows where the dragons have gone, there are three areas where they could hide in safety, the Spine, the Boers and Du Weldenvarden." She pulled a lose feather and it dropped to the floor where it burned into ash.

_I must have the dragons found; when I am at full strength I will hunt them down and kill each one of them starting with the female. Send search teams into both mountain ranges, do not bother with the great forest, if you cannot find the dragons in the mountains I will burn the forest until they show themselves._

The man bowed low to the phoenix, revealing burns on his neck where she had punished him, and backed out of the room. She returned to her perch and gazed out on the land. It was growing colder and she knew that by now the mating season for dragons was over and that the female would be gravid.

She had gleaned images from the mind of Nasuada of the two dragons. The male had looked strong and handsome and the phoenix figured that he was more than capable of producing eggs during their first season and even when out of it.

She thought it a shame that the dragon couldn't give her an egg. He had a strong body and would be capable of protecting her chicks. _Perhaps he could give me an egg_... She spotted movement far below, a rabbit. She spread her glorious wings, embers flashing around her body and she took off in a beautiful flurry of feathers.

**Sorry that there wasn't much action in this but I have hit a bit of a slump, I am finding it harder to push the story forwards until the eggs are hatched. You will just have to bare with me. Oh and I have posted my second story, the Eragon Spyro crossover called The Return of the Dragons. I encourage all my readers to read it and review to generate new readers but I understand that some people do not like crossovers and I do not expect everyone to read it. If you do though I will be eternaly grateful. Well, thanks anyway.**


	25. The mystery of the Phoenix

**I think you will like this one so I won't say anything more than enjoy.**

She sighed with frustration, "Just get out, GET OUT!" The soldiers quickly removed themselves from Nasuada's presence. She had been reading texts and scrolls for the past three weeks since the phoenix had revealed itself at their meeting and once again threatened her life.

Arya had been doing the same, but the elves knowledge on the creature was limited, all they knew was that the Phoenix and the Dragons had an odd relationship. Some texts clearly stated that they were enemies through and through, but others suggested another type of relationship, one that Nasuada and Arya couldn't make heads or tails off.

Unfortunately these phoenixes hadn't been around since before the spell that created the riders had been woven, and Glaedr had only very limited instincts which only helped them to be certain that phoenixes were enemies to dragons; he had no instincts on this other relationship, whatever it was.

There was another knock on the door and Nasuada was about to yell but before she could Arya opened the door. "Oh it's you Arya." She walked in, dismissing the elves who tried to follow.

"Have you discovered anything new?" She asked a glint of hope in her eyes that was quickly covered up. Nasuada shook her head and Arya sighed. She sat down opposite Nasuada and picked up a scroll and began to scan it.

"They all say that Phoenixes are enemies to dragons but some say that they have another relationship. Unfortunately it doesn't say what type; it could be a hunting relationship, or hatching relationship, at this point we could guess anything; we could even guess that they had a mating relationship."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "Now I don't think it would be that."

Nasuada laughed. "I know, but I was just trying to stress how little knowledge we have on the subject, so little in fact that we should expect anything."

"Yes, but let's keep it within the laws of nature shall we." Nasuada sighed once again and continued her reading.

--

The guards listened to the strange screeching that filled the castle. Many of them found it incredibly annoying and had to leave the castle to get any work done at all. The ones that were close enough, however, also heard strange cooing noises coming from the throne room, and the ones right outside the door heard the constant ruffling of feathers.

The few people that had been allowed entrance into the throne room had spread gossip after leaving. They reported that the phoenix had acted strangely towards them. She greeted them kindly and had a tendency to strut around the room. Her feathers had also changed slightly, they had become richer in colour, and her flames danced over her body. She also had a large pile of bones that had been chewed on that she asked to have removed every day.

The gossip was halted for a time however when the phoenix refused to let anyone enter the room. She had called for luxurious cushions to be left in the room before she had banned people from entering and soon the guards heard the unmistakable sound of tearing cloth.

The room was off limits for two weeks and during that time the room was quiet. Afterwards, when the first of the guards that had been called for entered, they reported that they had seen the phoenix roosted in a nest of shredded cloth and feathers. She hadn't let them get too close but gave them orders to find the location of either Thorn or Eragon as quickly as possible.

After that, they figured that the phoenix had returned back to normal, aside from her strange nesting behaviour. The man in charge of finding the dragons approached the throne room and knocked. It opened by its own accord, as always, and the usual heat wave passed over him.

He cautiously entered the room and found that the phoenix had returned to her perch on the broken wall, watching the clouds streak across the sky. He had heard the gossip about her appearance but her brilliant plumage and distinctive tuft of feathers at the back of her head had returned to their former colours. Her head, breast, and back were their usual scarlet, or reddish-gold, as the flames on her body sometimes distorted the colours.

Her feet had a purple hue and her long tail feathers, of rose with hints of azure at the tips, stretched along the floor behind her. She turned as he approached, her sea-blue eyes squarely fixed upon him, and he bowed. _Have you found the dragons?_ She asked, a note of urgency in her voice.

The man cowered slightly. "The men have only just been dispatched to search the mountains, it will be some time until they can report back, please...be patient." He feared that he had gone too far with that last remark and braced himself, but nothing happened.

_I am being too eager, it is only because the dragons had entered their mating season, which is now over, and I should return to my senses. Dispose of that, in my nest; destroy it personally, by the tree in front of me. I will be watching and if it isn't destroyed and buried I will burn you to your very soul._

The man walked towards the nest in the corner of the room. As he approached it he gasped as he gazed upon an oval red object nestled in the feathers. He gingerly picked the egg up and examined it. It was smooth to the touch, flawless, a perfect oval. The deep red colour seemed to shift and change when turned at different angles. He turned back to the phoenix. "Why would you want to destroy your egg?"

The phoenix eyed him. _There is nothing inside it. Without a mate the eggs I produce contain nothing but yolk. Unfortunately, I produce them whenever my thoughts wander to towards the process that makes them and they are also made during the dragon's mating season for reasons I will keep to myself, now GO!_

He quickly hurried out of the room. As he walked through the hallways several people questioned him on the red egg in his hands but he ignored them. He made his way out into the courtyard and made a left turn, which led to the castle gardens that the throne room overlooked.

He quickly hurried towards the tree that the phoenix had indicated and when he reached it he looked up at the gaping hole in the throne room tower. The phoenix was watching him intently, her eyes boring in to him. He shuddered at her attention and then dug a small hole at the base of the tree.

He placed the egg inside and then he picked up a rock. He looked up at the phoenix to see her nod her head slightly. He then brought down the rock on to the egg, shattering the shell and spilling the contents all over his hands. He wiped them on the floor and then covered the egg shell, which was now swimming in a lake of yolk.

He looked back up to the phoenix who kept her eyes on him. He shuddered once again and she spoke to him as if she was standing right next to him. _Now return your attention back to the dragons. Find them, or your life is forfeit._

_--_

Nasuada and Arya continued their studies. At the request of Nasuada the dwarves had scoured their own library for any books mentioning the phoenix. All they had found was transported to Ellesméra by magic. A series of magicians had been lined up so that the energy required to move the books such a long distance was reduced. Despite this, the books still took three days to reach Ellesméra and Nasuada and Arya had spent a further three days studying them.

Nasuada closed the book she was reading and not long after that Arya closed hers. They had read all the books available and they were ready to discuss. "Well what did you find?" Nasuada asked Arya.

Arya repositioned herself to be more comfortable. "Well, the dwarf's recordings go back further than the elves, as they were here long before we arrived. As such, they have recorded much on the phoenix's and dragon's conflicts." She paused whilst Nasuada scribbled some information down.

"The dwarf's had many conflicts with the dragons over live stock and gold but they never initiated a war with them. They obviously studied the dragons to learn how to effectively combat them, should they come for their farms again. During these studies they discovered the phoenixes." Nasuada continued writing down Arya words as she dictated what she had learnt.

"They watched these 'fire birds', as they so aptly named them, closely to see if they would attack them for the same reasons as the dragons. However, they discovered that the phoenixes were more interested in the dragons than any other species. They seemed to fight often, but only ever in pairs, two dragons of both genders and two phoenixes of both genders. If a phoenix and a dragon were alone they would not fight but it doesn't say why."

Arya waited until Nasuada finished writing down her words. Nasuada then handed the parchment and quill to Arya and then proceeded to tell her what she had learnt. "Yes, what I read seems to coincide with that. The dwarf's found that single members of the two species didn't fight, but would act civilly with one another, unless one single member met a paired member." Arya quickly wrote down Nasuada's words in the flowing script of the elves which made Nasuada's calligraphy look like a spider crawling across the page.

"It seems, that when a single phoenix encountered a mating pair of dragons, that the phoenix would try and entice the dragon that was of the opposite sex to the phoenix. For what purpose the dwarves didn't know but it seems that the phoenix was almost always successful."

Arya finished writing down Nasuada's words and then reread what they had written. She frowned as she finished. "It seems then that this phoenix will try and break apart Eragon and Saphira but why?"

Unlike Arya, Nasuada was not bound by the logical thought that Arya constantly lived in. She could think of a reason why the phoenix would want to split up the two dragons but it didn't make sense. The phoenix could not produce young with Eragon, could she?

--

Eragon woke with a start when he felt Saphira kick him sharply. She did it again and he got up and moved away from her. She had lost all the weight she had gained from eating and her belly had returned to its previous size. The area between her hind legs however, had swollen, creating a large lump which caused her to stretch her back legs outwards.

She was growling as she propped herself up on her front legs. _What's wrong?_ He asked with a worried growl. She grunted and her tail rose up over her back.

_It has been a month and I am ready to lay the egg._ She said to him. Eragon grew apprehensive.

_What do I do? Are you in pain?_ Saphira chuckled between her breathing which was coming in quick gusts.

_No Eragon, it does not hurt, it would have done if I had mated when I was first capable but I have grown in size since then so it is just uncomfortable...and tiring. You do not have to do anything except comfort me in my labour. _Eragon opened his mind to hers and began to rub his head along her scaly back.

He could feel her muscles trembling with the effort of expelling the egg and for the first time since he had been transformed he wish he was human again to use magic to help her. He knew, however, that that wasn't a possibility and all he could do was just comfort her.

She grunted and growled with the effort and soon Eragon's head slipped down her back with greater ease as sweat began to seep out from between her scales. Eragon was licking the sweat off her brow to prevent it from entering her eyes when Saphira gave a shudder and Eragon heard a dull thud.

He looked underneath her and saw the slippery glistening egg that had come out of her. He was about to take the egg that reminded him so much of Saphira's, but his mate began to shudder again. _I am not yet finished, be patient._ He apologized and withdrew his head from beneath her.

He knew that she may have had to still lay one more egg but he had forgotten about that fact when he saw the first egg. _I guess we will be having twins then._ He said to her as he continued his back rub.

He tried to give her energy through their mental link but she wouldn't take it. She struggled for a further five minutes before she gave a gasping sound and another shudder. Her tail twitched upwards and Eragon heard another thud.

Now that she had finished, he ducked his head back underneath her, careful to not rub against her underbelly. The second egg was just as wet as the first and it was an almost white colour, except Eragon, with his keen eyes, saw that it was actually a very light blue.

He was about to grasp the egg in his jaw when Saphira gave a swift buck of her hips, driving his head into the nest and causing him to become soaked. He quickly pulled his head from underneath her. _What's wrong?_ He asked urgently as he growled with worry.

Saphira growled with uncertainty and gave another gasping sound as she began to contract her muscles again. _T-there's a third. _She said, sounding surprised. Eragon was also surprised.

_I thought that you said that on your first laying you could only lay two eggs at the most. _She hissed as sweat stung her eyes and Eragon resumed licking it away.

_I thought that was the case but obviously I was mistaken. I am so tired; I don't think I will be able to. _Eragon came round to her front, her teeth were bared with the effort and her pupils were constricted so that they were mere slits in her sapphire irises. He gave her a lick on the tip of her snout and then began supporting her weight by snaking his neck underneath her.

She relaxed her front legs and placed her entire wait on to Eragon. He didn't let his neck dip and kept her in the same position that she had chosen. _Thank you._ She said and then continued her struggle.

From his position he could see where the egg would come out and he encouraged her to continue. When he saw the tip of the egg Saphira began to lose her strength. _No, Saphira, you are almost done, don't stop, I can see it. Just hold on a minute longer and you will be able to rest soon._

Saphira roared and shuddered one more time and a black glistening egg dropped into the nest. Her body went limp and her head and neck fell heavily on his back. He carefully lowered her and slid out from under her. She lay on her side panting heavily. _You did brilliantly, my mate. Now rest and I will fetch your eggs._

He picked up the eggs with his mouth, one by one, from where they had been set and placed them next to Saphira's side. She eyed them happily and she began to hum. _Three eggs,_ She said to him._ We have three eggs._

_Aye and such beautiful colours, a sapphire one exactly like its mother's was, a blue so light it is almost white and a black as dark as night itself, I bet they will be the most beautiful creatures in all of Alagaësia when they have hatched. _Saphira huddled the eggs close to her side and then began to lick them clean.

They glistened like polished stones once clean and then Saphira began to clean herself. Eragon, in the meantime, began to head towards the exit. _Where are you going?_ She asked, her tongue hanging limply from in-between her teeth in mid stroke.

_You are tired and I know you said that you will hunt yourself but I feel as if I should go, I will be back shortly._

_But I am supposed to go._

_My mate, at the moment you couldn't even catch a sleeping fawn._ He said to her, mimicking the words she had spoken to him when they had gone hunting after mating. She nodded her head, accepting that he would not take no for an answer. Eragon then left his mate and his eggs, safely tucked away in their high cave, whilst he searched for food to feed his family.

**Well now we have eggs. I hope you like the colours I have chosen and suggestions for names are welcome as long as you are aware that I may not use them. I wish to thank the people who have reviewed 'The Return of the Dragons' and it should be updated tomorrow. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


	26. Hatching

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but where I am it is still tuesday so I have met my deadline. Enjoy, I think you will.**

"Those tracks are months old, they're long gone by now." A group of men were huddled around the bank of the Beartooth River. They were examining marks in the earth, which had been caused by a dragon taking off.

The dwarf was right. The claw marks were old and fresh grass was already beginning to grow within the gouges. The man with the hunting experience examined the ground and deduced that the dragon had come from the Boers and, when it reached the point they were at, took flight, effectively making it impossible to track it.

Another man cried out in frustration. "This is impossible, we have no hopes of tracking something that can fly and these blasted mountains are so large that you could lose a giant in them, let alone two dragons."

A dwarf fingered his beard. "We have little choice, if we don't do this then the fire bird will make sure that we burn in our own skins."

Another dwarf spoke up. "I have just remembered something. As you know, King Orik's wedding is just over two months away, and I happen to know that Eragon and Saphira are invited."

The group erupted in angry shouts. "And you just remembered this now! You could have saved us a lot of trouble if you had remembered this before we left."

The dwarf shouted back. "I can do little to call forth my memories if there is nothing there to coax them forth!"

"I say we don't give him any food for three days to make sure that he doesn't have any more lapses of memory." The hunter said cruelly. The rest of the men agreed leaving the dwarf speechless. "Well I can't track them now, so we might as well turn back and tell Amora about this." The group began moving back towards Surda, all of them worried whether the phoenix will appreciate the information they had for her.

--

The summoned sorceress trembled as she walked down the hallway to King Orrin's throne room. The guards that stood there eyed her as she walked in-between them. 'Why me?' she thought to herself, 'There are plenty of magic users in this city and most are better than me, I'm only best at harmless magic, what good could I possibly do?'

She knocked on the door and awaited a response. She was unaware of the door's tendency to open by itself and she was unprepared for the blast of hot wind, caused by the phoenix's flames and body heat. Her eyes watered as she entered through the door, which slammed shut behind her.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then looked at the phoenix perched on the ledge she had created to enter the room from outside. The mage was unsure how to proceed; was she to bow; incline her head; close her eyes. She decided on doing all three and the phoenix laughed in her mind as she did so.

_Now that is respect. I like it, you may rise._ The mage did so, knowing that she had made herself look frightened and naïve. _I wish for you to do something for me._

The mage tried to make herself sound less intimidated, "And what might that be?" She asked whilst trying to put a bit of hardness in her voice. The phoenix laughed once again causing the mage to flinch slightly.

_You truly do amuse me, girl. First you show as much respect as a slave and then you try to correct yourself by being rude. It seems to me that you have no idea how to act around me so therefore, I will treat you as a friend, as I am sure we will be working closely together. Now, my name is Amora, what is yours?_

The mage was startled, but she didn't want to offend her so she answered. "Trianna."

_I sense that you are competent with magic, is that true? _The phoenix asked her.

"I am...confident in my abilities. I was able to fight in the battle of the burning plains under the command of Eragon and I was charged with protecting a large group of the army that marched on Uru'baen."

_Why then, did you defect from the Varden and your Queen, Nasuada?_

Trianna chuckled slightly. "I was never completely loyal to Nasuada; I only remained there as I could gain power by controlling the other magic users of the Varden. I fought to rid Galbatorix and now that that is done my purpose is...flexible."

_An excellent answer but you are aware of my ultimate goals are you not? You mentioned that you served under Eragon; do you have no quarrels with harming him?_

"I only ever approached him once as more than a subordinate and I was turned down by him and his dragon. Even then my approach was for power rather than any personal relationship with him. I have no quarrels."

_Good, then you will help me find him with your scrying abilities. Now, open your mind so I can give you an image of him._

"There is no need, I know what he looks like."

_Ah but he has changed greatly since you last saw him, now lower your barriers._ Trianna hesitated but then did as she asked. Immediately the presence of the phoenix filled her mind. She flinched slightly but soon relaxed when she found that the phoenix's conscious was not as intrusive as the twins' were. In fact it was almost pleasant, and Amora didn't invade her privacy, she just placed an image in her head.

The image was of two dragons huddled together in a throne room. Trianna recognised one of the dragons as Saphira but she had no idea who the other blue dragon was. A thought from the phoenix filled her head and she realised that the blue dragon was Eragon.

Amora began to pull away from Trianna's mind but, before she did, a lapse in the phoenix's concentration caused some emotion to slip across. Trianna suddenly felt lonely and had an urge to find a mate and have children. The feelings quickly passed as Amora closed her mind.

_Sorry about that, lost my concentration._ Trianna recovered herself and looked at the phoenix, seeing her in a new light.

"Is that how you always feel?" She asked, almost feeling pity for the majestic bird in front of her.

_Most of the time, but I can do little more than what I am already doing. Now, you have an image of Eragon, scry him._ Trianna looked at the bird for a few seconds longer and then picked up a pot in the corner of the room.

"Can you fill this with water for me?" The phoenix grasped the pot in her talons and then took off out of the hole in the wall. A minute later she returned, her underside wet and dripping. She handed the pot back to Trianna who then placed it in front of Amora.

"Draumr kópa!" The water in the pot grew flat, as if it was solid. It then lost its reflections and an image began to form on the surface. Two dragons were lying down together but the background was completely white. This meant that they were somewhere Trianna hadn't been before, so she could not discern their location.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do any better than this." Amora nodded her head and then peered into the water, her beak almost touching the surface.

_I knew the chances of you visiting the place where they are hiding before they had arrived were astronomical; I really just wanted to see them._ One of the dragons raised its neck and opened its mouth. It looked like it was coughing. It suddenly stood up, legs spread apart, and pointed its head towards the floor and continued to hack and cough. _He looks ill. _Amora said before shattering the pot, the image vanishing immediately.

--

Eragon continued to cough, the sound erupting from deep within his throat, along with spittle and fragments of bone. Saphira looked up from where she lay and watched him; her eggs lay snugly against her side. Eragon had been on the other side of the eggs, effectively sandwiching them between their sides before he got up.

A harsh grating sound, like rocks scrapping together, escaped Eragon's maw before he eventually stopped. He then lay on his side clutching his stomach. _Eragon, since becoming a dragon have you ingested fireweed at least once. _She sounded to Eragon like a mother patronising her child.

_No I haven't._

_Well that is why your stomach aches and why you are coughing up your meals. Fireweed helps dragons digest so go out and eat some. The taste isn't particularly desirable but you will feel better afterwards._

Saphira gave Eragon her memory of the smell to find the fireweed and he set off, leaving her to watch the eggs. He threw up once on the way, the contents of his stomach disgorged on the ground below. It didn't make him feel better though, so he continued searching.

He found a large area filled with fireweed by a slow running stream. He landed and immediately began to eat the flowers. Saphira was right; the fireweed was bitter and left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He continued eating the flowers despite this and after ingesting about a third of the field he lay down for a minute.

He lay motionless as he felt his stomach churn and he heard it gurgling. He felt a pressure rising up in his throat and he opened his mouth. An almighty belch sounded into the air and filled it with the strange smell of fireweed and rotting meat.

Eragon suddenly felt better. His stomach had lessened its ache, but he still felt slightly ill. He figured that the fireweed would continue its work so he decided to head back to the cave, snapping up a few more flowers just to make sure.

When he entered the cave Saphira looked at him. _Feeling better?_ She asked, a slight tone of concern hidden in her voice. Eragon nodded as he lay back down next to her, positioning himself so that the eggs between them were completely smothered by their warm flesh.

_I still ache slightly but it is a lot better than it was before. Do they always make you belch?_

Saphira chuckled, the deep rumbling of her throat reverberating off the walls. _Yes it does, although yours probably sounded a lot louder than mine usually do as I eat fireweed on a much more regular basis._

_I haven't seen you eat it._

_No, I usually go whilst hunting by myself which is what, I assumed, you were doing._

_Is there anything else I need to know about my digestion?_ He asked, obviously trying to unsuccessfully mock her.

_Well there is another plant you can eat but I am not going to tell you what it is. It makes the gas come out of the other end and I am not staying in the same cave with you if you do that anymore than you already do._

_You know, you do it just as often as me and you don't smell that much better when you do._ They both laughed and then lay down together ready to fall back to sleep.

A few minutes passed and Saphira suddenly snorted as a disgusting smell entered her nostrils. _ERAGON! _She buried her snout in her front feet whilst Eragon laughed himself to sleep.

--

Thorn yawned once again as he lay in his nest. He wasn't tired, just bored. He had not moved except to hunt for the past month and a half but now he knew that his solitude was almost at an end. Eragon's and Saphira's eggs were bound to hatch any day now and he knew that as soon as they started so would the two he had.

He wouldn't have minded lying in the cave for that time if he had had a mate to talk to but, as they were not his eggs; he had no mate to share the burden with which depressed him slightly. He sighed as he let the jealousy of Eragon enter his mind briefly.

He allowed himself a small portion of the day to brood over Eragon and Saphira and allowed his contempt for Eragon to overwhelm him. _He wasn't even born a dragon, what gives him the right to mate with Saphira. _

He looked at the two eggs by his side, the emerald and red shells reflecting the light from the cave's entrance. _And these two. They were both born human and are now to be reborn again into a world with a dragoness their age to call their own. _

He looked away and into the sky. _And what am I to do? Any eggs that either Saphira lays or her children lay will take years for them to reach a size where I will not look so large compared to them. I have almost three years worth of growth behind me and I have much more awaiting me. Am I to wait two decades for my mate to catch me up in her growth?_

He lowered his head onto his feet and began to sulk. He slowly began to wrestle his thoughts back under control and returned back to his usual self. He didn't really hate Eragon, or the eggs by his side, he was just angry that they all, or will have, mates whereas, he wasn't sure if he ever would.

He felt movement on his side and he looked down. He watched as the two eggs began to shake and roll about the nest. _It's time. _He said and then continued to watch the eggs intently.

--

_Eragon did you feel that._ Saphira lifted her head as something began to press into her side. Eragon lifted his head also.

_Yes...I think it's the eggs._ The two dragons carefully rose to their feet and looked down at their three eggs. After a few seconds the black egg twitched, then the sapphire one and, finally, the white-blue one.

_They're hatching!_ Saphira exclaimed joyously. Eragon watched her croon over her eggs as she crouched down with her hindquarters in the air, her tail and wings twitching. He didn't blame her, he was excited too and he soon adopted her position and watched as the eggs twitched and audible squeaks could be heard from inside.

_This reminds me of when you hatched, Saphira, except this time I know what is coming out. _She glanced at him fleetingly but her attention was soon back on the eggs when a crack was heard.

A crack had appeared on the whitish egg and more began to follow suit until a spider web of fractures met together at the top of the egg. Two seconds later the sapphire egg bumped into the whitish egg causing louder and alarmed squeaks.

Eragon chuckled as he entertained the thought that his hatchlings were already fighting, even before they had left their eggs. Another crack was heard and this time it was the black egg 

that had began to crack. A third crack indicated that all of the eggs were imminent to break open.

The hatchling in the sapphire egg was the first to break free. Eragon and Saphira growled with joy as a shard off egg lifted away from where the cracks joined. A small blue head poked itself out of the gap. _It looks just like you did._ Eragon exclaimed as Saphira inched closer to the egg.

The hatchling saw its mother approaching and quickly retreated back into the shell. _Oh no you don't, little one._ Saphira began to pull at the cracks on the egg with her tongue widening the hole. The hatchling squeaked rapidly as its sanctuary was destroyed by the invading tongue.

Suddenly Saphira wrenched her head back. _Ouch._ She cried, her tongue hanging between her front fangs.

_What's wrong?_ Eragon asked.

_The little blighter bit my tongue._ Eragon couldn't help but laugh.

_Maybe you should try again on the white-blue one, the sapphire one seems to want to stay in its egg just a little longer._ She agreed and turned towards the whitish egg. The hatchling inside had watched its mother try and break into its siblings egg but it didn't retreat into its own when Saphira approached.

It squeaked loudly as Saphira began to clean the white egg stuff that was coating the hatchling. Eragon watched as his mate cleaned her young and, through the corner of his eye, caught the sapphire hatchling watching also.

Eragon snaked his head towards it and this time the hatchling didn't retreat. It squeaked repeatedly as Eragon began to clean it as Saphira was doing. Eventually the two parents managed to coax the two hatchlings out of their eggs and cleaned them thoroughly. The hatchlings then began to explore their surroundings, squeaking as they tripped or bumped into things.

The two ecstatic parents then focused their attention on the black egg. It was cracked as much as the other two had been, but the hatchling inside made no noise to indicate that it wished to escape. Saphira nudged it and received a small squeak in response.

She lightly tapped one of the cracks and produced a small hole in the egg. The hatchling inside immediately began moving again and eventually it too was free, standing on its four legs, still slimy from the contents of the egg.

Saphira proceeded to clean it whilst Eragon retrieved the other two. At last Eragon and Saphira had their hatchlings trapped in the nest. Eragon admired the children that he had sired with Saphira. The sapphire one looked exactly as Saphira had done when she first hatched. Unlike when Saphira had hatched Eragon could smell that this one was female, without having to check between her legs.

The white-blue hatchling also was female and her beautiful scales shined in the light, highlighting the blue that the scales contained but predominately she looked as white as snow.

The black hatchling, also female, was the exact opposite to the whitish one. Her scales glistened with frightening beauty which was opposed by her brilliantly white fangs, claws and spines.

The three hatchlings began to interact with each other as they explored the nest. Saphira and Eragon watched with pride as their children pounced on one another and began to play.

--

Over a hundred leagues, away hidden in a forest, a lone squirrel was sniffing at the objects on the ground. It picked one up and nibbled on the golden shard. It deduced that they were inedible but before the squirrel could continue its forage a golden blur quickly snapped it up, ending its life.

**Sorry about the flatulence joke, I couldn't resist. Well now they have hatched. I have already picked my names for the dragons and unfortunately I didn't use any suggestions that were givin to me, some were good but I thought it important that I name the dragons and the phoenix by myself as a right of passage or something. Anyway, read and review and names will be revealled in the next update within a big family fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	27. Names, baths and games

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.**

Eragon yelped as once again his tail was bit. Ever since his hatchlings had hatched they had had an unhealthy obsession with biting him. He lifted his tail and brought it round to his head and glared down at the black dragon that dangled helplessly from the tip.

She looked up at her father and tried to lift herself up to wrap her legs around his tail for a better grip. Every time she attempted it Eragon would twitch his tail, making it so she couldn't reach and dangle back down with a squeak.

Her siblings, seeing this, decide to help their sister by climbing up Eragon's front legs and on to his back. He chuckled as they cautiously walked down his tail to her aid. His tail grew too thin for them both to pull the black one up so the sapphire one went alone whilst the whitish one sat on her haunches at the base of the tail.

Eragon decided to make it harder for them and began to swing his tail. They all squeaked as they rocked in the air and the sapphire one came dangerously close to being stuck in the same predicament as the black one. She was resourceful though, and began to use her claws to steady herself.

Eragon winced as she dug into his scales and stopped swaying to make her stop. She didn't though, not trusting to the tail to keep still. Eventually she managed to pull her black-scaled sister up and they began to make their way back.

The one sat at the base of his tail began to squeak happily as they returned safely and they began to run up and down Eragon's back. He laughed as he felt them celebrate their accomplishment.

The deep grating sound of Eragon's laugh startled the dragons and they began to pounce on him. Eragon jerked around trying to get them off his back but he only managed to trip up over his own feet.

He fell with a yelp and hit the floor hard, knocking off the black hatchling. He lay there, neck stretched out and his head resting on the edge of the nest where it landed. The black hatchling entered his field of vision and sat down at the end of his snout, looking at him.

_And what is it that you want?_ He asked her. She proceeded to climb up on to his snout and onto his head; she then curled up into a tight ball and began to sleep in the gap between the two horns on his head. _Ah, I see, a comfortable bed._

He felt his other two daughters climb into the hollow in his neck where a rider would usually sit. They too curled up and he then heard the steady sound of snoring coming from all three. Now that Eragon was effectively stuck in his position he couldn't do anything that wouldn't result in waking his hatchlings.

_I guess I should get some sleep myself, before Saphira gets back. _He proceeded to close his eyes and was soon snoring louder than all three of the sleeping hatchlings combined.

--

Saphira flew back to the cave quickly. She had a deer in her talons another on her back and a young buck in her mouth. _They won't be able to eat the bones but there should be enough _

_meat on this buck to fill all three. _She landed roughly on the cliff top and walked in to the cave on her hind legs, as her front legs were otherwise occupied with the deer. She growled with contentment when she saw her mate, her hatchlings sleeping on top of him.

She was loath to disturb them but they needed to eat. She dropped the carcass in her maw and it hit the floor with a thud. This woke all four of the sleeping dragons who turned towards the noise. Upon seeing their mother the three hatchlings leapt off their father and bounded towards her, squealing all the way. _Hello, little ones. _She said to them as she lowered her head so that they could nuzzle her snout.

Eragon stood up and proceeded towards his mate. _Don't you think that we should consider a few names for them?_ He said to her when they stopped nuzzling. She greeted him with a lick on his snout.

_I have thought of a few, but they are young, they may not take to them. _Eragon remembered back to when he gave Saphira her name. He had listed off quite a few before she accepted Saphira.

_We should at least try, I know that you could speak when I gave you your name but maybe we could feel if they like the names by linking our mines with them._ Saphira nodded and scooped up her hatchlings with her tail. They protested at being taken away from the carcass that they were sniffing at but soon they were back in the nest, looking up at their parents.

Eragon and Saphira reached out with their minds to their hatchlings. They felt confusion coming from the children but the hatchlings soon pushed back with their own minds, relishing this new contact with their mother and father.

Saphira picked up the sapphire dragon by the tail with her teeth and lifted her away from her sisters. She then placed her back down in-between Eragon and herself. _Now little one, we wish to give you a name, do you know what a name is?_

The hatchling looked up at her and then to Eragon, and they both felt a sense of acknowledgement come from the little sapphire dragon. _What do you wish to call her?_ Eragon asked.

_I would like to name her after my dam, Vervada._ Eragon understood and thought it a grand name. When Saphira suggested it to the hatchling however, it shook her head. Eragon felt disappointment come from Saphira.

_Perhaps one of the others would like it._ Saphira nodded and asked the other two hatchlings. Only the black one made any notion that she liked the name and she approached Saphira and began to rub against her leg. Eragon now felt joy come from Saphira.

_Do you like it, little one, are you Vervada?_ The black dragon, after watching her parents, had learnt to nod her head for yes and she did so and received an enthusiastic lick from Saphira. _Vervada, my daughter._ Eragon looked at the two as they showed their affection and then looked at the whitish dragon, which was left out of the family interaction.

He picked her up and placed him between his feet. _I have just the name for you, little one. _He said to her. She peered up to him, sparkling blue eyes startling compared to the rest of her body. _Would you like to be called Selena?_

Saphira looked up from Vervada. _It is a good name and if I can name one after my dam so can you._ Eragon was pleased and once again asked the hatchling at his feet. She nudged his mind with hers and Eragon felt a vague sense of acceptance.

Eragon grew as joyful as Saphira. _Are you Selena?_ The whitish dragon nodded and Eragon laid his head down in front of her. She began to nuzzle his snout, gave him a lick and then climbed up on to his head. Eragon lifted his head off the ground and Selena squealed happily from her new elevated position.

Upon seeing this Vervada began to jump up and down in front of Saphira. _Oh alright then, hop up._ Saphira lowered her head to the floor and Vervada was soon at the same height as Selena.

_Now._ Said Eragon, looking at the sapphire dragon, which was difficult because Selena kept on covering his eyes with her tail. _What do we call you?_ The sapphire dragon just looked at the two giants in front of her.

_I guess we will just have to list a few and see which ones she likes._ Vervada had seen her sister playing on Eragon's head and took it a step further; she began to cover Saphira's eyes with her small wings, effectively blinding her.

The two hatchlings laughed at their games. _Are you Miremel?_ Saphira asked in the direction she thought her daughter was. Saphira was looking in the wrong direction and talking to thin air but the young dragon still shook her head.

_Are you Opheila? _Eragon asked. Unlike Saphira, only one of his eyes was covered at one time, as Selena's tail wasn't thick or long enough to cover both, so he looked directly at the sapphire hatchling. She again shook her head. _She's certainly stubborn isn't she?_ He said to Saphira.

_I wouldn't know._ She replied. _I can't see if she's declining or not._ Eragon laughed and Saphira tried another name. _Are you Lenora?_ Once again the hatchling declined. The two parents were stumped. Their daughter just didn't like any of the names they tried.

After a long list, that included names such as Lotus, Sofia, Ariel and Fricaia, Saphira lowered her head to the hatchling, with Eragon giving her directions, and snorted. _Well, you have declined all the names we have thought of but you must pick one. This is the last one I can suggest without much more thought. Are you Serafina?_

_That's a beautiful name._ Eragon said, desperate to persuade the hatchling. She didn't decline it immediately, like she had done with the others. Eragon could feel that she was considering it. The hatchlings on his and Saphira's heads finally stopped their games to see if their sister had picked a name, and Saphira was finally able to see again.

Eventually the hatchling came to a decision and nodded. _Serafina! _The two dragons said at the same time and began to lick her enthusiastically. Serafina squirmed under the attention making Vervada and Selena jealous.

They jumped down from their parent's heads and forced their way next to Serafina. Eragon and Saphira then began to lick all three of them on their underbellies, making them squeak and squirm at the tickling tongues.

After a while Saphira finally stopped and walked towards the smallest deer carcass. She then brought it back to the hatchlings and presented it to them. They sniffed at it curiously and then Vervada bit into it. Blood lined her snout as she did so but she soon figured out what the carcass was for.

Her siblings caught on fast and also began to rip into the deer. Eventually they were all covered in blood as they ate their first meal. Eragon laughed at them. _They're a lot messier than you were; all you had were dried meat strips, you couldn't make a mess._

_That is because that was all you had to offer me._ She replied slyly. She then fetched the other two deer that she had brought and gave one to Eragon. _I provide much better meals._

_Now that isn't entirely fair, I-_

_I was joking Eragon, now, eat with your family._ He nuzzled her neck and she returned the favour. They then began to eat. After an hour Eragon and Saphira had finished their meals, cleaned each other and were now waiting for their hatchlings to finish.

The three eventually finished and were content to chew on the bones, the only thing that they couldn't ingest yet. The hatchlings had made a huge mess. Blood covered all their scales and they had managed to create bloody footprints all around the leftover bones.

_It's time to give them a bath._ Saphira said. She picked up Serafina and pinned her down between her front legs. Serafina struggled but could not escape as Saphira proceeded to lick the blood and dust off of her scales.

Eragon went for Selena but she dodged to the side and smeared the side of his head with the blood on her side. Vervada walked up to his head, rose up on her hind legs and placed her front feet on Eragon's nose, leaving bloody footprints. _I guess you're next then._

He grasped her in his talons receiving a small squeak of surprise and then began cleaning her in the same way as Saphira. Unlike Serafina, Vervada seemed to enjoy her bath and seemed to relax on the floor whilst Eragon continued. She confirmed this when she tried to make him continue, even though she was clean.

_I'm sorry, little one, but your sister is still dirty._ Eragon turned to catch Selena but she dived to the side once again. She didn't realise, however, that her mother was also trying to catch her and she dived straight into Saphira's open jaws.

She squealed as Saphira lightly closed her mouth, making it look like Selena was in a cage made out of tooth. _I have you now. You will be cleaned._ Eragon lay down as he watched 

Saphira drop Selena on the floor and began to clean her. He growled with amusement as she struggled against her mother's tongue.

As he lay watching, Serafina and Vervada came up to him and tried to clean off the blood that was on the side of his head and the footprints on his snout. He laughed at their feeble imitations but together they managed to effectively clean him. They then proceeded to lie down on either side of his head and watched their mother clean their uncooperative sister.

Selena continued to protest until Saphira allowed her to get up. She then proceeded to run to Eragon and jump on his head startling him slightly. _Something tells me she doesn't like baths_. Saphira said to Eragon as she approached him.

_Well something tells me that Vervada loves them, she didn't want me to stop, even when she was clean._ He winced slightly as Selena began gnawing on one of his horns; something which Serafina and Vervada obviously thought was interesting as they began to nibble on the spines lining his head.

Saphira chuckled and lay down in front of Eragon to watch her children attempt to eat him. This was a mistake however as Serafina quickly leapt on to Saphira's head who gave a small yelp as the young dragon began chewing on Saphira's horn.

_Now who gave you permission to do that? _Saphira asked and then with a twist of her neck threw Serafina into the air, where she landed softly on Saphira's wing. Saphira then began to flap her wing and bounce Serafina up and down who squealed with delight as she did so.

The family of dragons played in this manner all day long until the hatchlings began to yawn. At this point Eragon and Saphira retreated to their nest and lay down together. Seeing this, the hatchlings slowly made their way into the nest and squeezed themselves in-between their parents.

The sisters huddled together, all manner of limbs tangled up in a large web, making it so that if they were not all different colours it would be hard to tell which tail belonged to who. Saphira licked each of her young on their brow as the fell asleep and then licked Eragon on his. _I could never ask for a better gift than what you have given me. I remember months ago when I was in the desert feeling alone in the world. Now I have hatchlings of my own and a mate who is more than capable of producing more._

Eragon licked her on the cheek. _If it will make you happy I will give you a thousand hatchlings and raise each one with you by your side. You are not the only one who is content, today has been the best day of my life and I hope to have many more days like this with you._

Saphira hummed as she lowered her head into the nest. Eragon also began humming as he lowered his on top of hers and together they fell asleep, the last thing the two did was lower a wing each over their young. Their hatchlings lay safe in the tight circle of flesh and scales that surrounded them, the thin wing membranes above them shielding them from view.

--

Amora flew through the air with such majesty and grace that everyone stopped to look at her. Many thought that she was the most beautiful creature alive, whilst others feared the reason 

to why she may be out. Amora paid the people little attention, she was out to get her mind off things and the flight was strictly for leisure.

She left Aberon and travelled to the forest to the east near the border of the Boer mountain range. She landed by the edge of the forest and began to walk along its borders. The trees were close together but Amora was thin enough to fit in between them. She was, however, too tall to enter the forest as the branches of the trees barred her way.

She therefore just skirted the edge of the forest, taking in the smell of the dying leaves as the trees began to sleep for winter. As she slowly walked a curious sound filled her ears. She turned her head to the right and there, in a branch at eye-level, was a nest with three sparrow hawk chicks chirping inside.

Amora watched these chicks as they chirped at her. She looked around but could not see a returning mother; she then proceeded to open her mind to the chicks. They were hungry and they thought that she could provide them with food.

She looked down at the floor and began to scrape at the earth with her talons. She uncovered several earthworms which she then proceeded to mash in her beak; she then lowered her head into the nest. The chicks chirped loudly and began to feed from her. As she stood there with three chicks in her beak, feeding on the worms she had prepared for them she felt a sense of contentment.

She stayed with the chicks for a while, happy to just be near them and hear their chirps. It wasn't long however until Amora spotted a speck in the sky. She was then dive-bombed by the returning mother, who proceeded to tear at Amora with her talons.

Amora screeched as the sparrow hawk attacked her. She would have attacked back but Amora knew that the mother was only protecting her nest. The phoenix spread her wings and took flight, heading back towards Aberon. The Sparrow hawk followed her for a few minutes and then turned back to her nest.

From the ground, anyone who looked up at the phoenix would see glittering objects falling from her. These glittering objects fell to the ground and splashed on leaves and grass blades. When they landed on the soil, they refreshed the parched land with fresh water, leaving damp rings where the tears were absorbed into the dirt.

**Poor Amora, she just can't catch a break can she? Well what do you think of the names I chose? It may look like I was lazy and just picked two obvious names but I gave this a lot of thought and I think that using the names Vervada and Selena is a good idea. Read and Review please.**


	28. Trouble in the Spine

**I have reached a point where it is necessary for me to include a little side plot until enough time has passed for Orik's wedding to take place. If I didn't include this I would have nothing but fluffy chapters to write whilst I wait for the Hatchlings to grow a bit. I hope you don't mind and it will only be a short side plot. Enjoy.**

It had been several days since the three hatchlings had been named and they had quickly grown. As Saphira was before them, their growth rate was explosive and they were soon unable to fit into their preferred napping spots on their parents heads. They had also begun to use their wings to fly small distances across the cave and sometimes Eragon and Saphira took them out a small distance to a nearby river where they could swim.

Snow had begun to creep across the Spine giving the ground a fresh, clean look as the white snow covered the dirt and rock. The hatchlings enjoyed playing in the snow and soon discovered that it could be used as weapon when they flicked it at each other with their tails.

Eragon and Saphira did not shelter their children. They both knew from Saphira's experiences that hatchlings were more than capable of fending for themselves, so they took the three with them when they went hunting. The young dragons couldn't take down the deer that were the same size as them yet but they often hunted rabbits and birds that dawdled on the ground for too long.

Despite this Eragon and Saphira didn't leave Vervada, Selena and Serafina to hunt alone nor did they not bring them food. Deer was still caught for them and they were protected at all times from unwanted guests that lived in the Spine, usually wild bears and wolves.

Now that Saphira had regained her agility, she and Eragon had begun to play again, fighting and racing and hunting each other in the sky. The hatchlings watched this with interest and now that their squeaks and squeals had deepened into growls and roars they often cheered on for whichever parent was currently the favourite.

Eragon was worried at times when the three siblings fought with each other, sometimes viciously but Saphira reassured him that they were only playing and that she would have probably been the same had she not been alone when she had hatched.

Being wild dragons Vervada, Selena, and Serafina would behave differently than Saphira when faced with people so she and Eragon spoke to their children often about the other races and made sure that they understood that they should only harm them in self defence, never to hunt them as food and to never frighten them unnecessarily. Although they couldn't talk back, the hatchlings understood their parent's words and their knowledge began to accumulate.

As well as the other races, Eragon and Saphira discussed their own matters in a way that the hatchlings could hear them discussing, so that they learnt about a wide variety of subjects, from hunting and flying techniques to lessons that Oromis and Glaedr had taught them. They even learned about mating, something which Eragon was uncomfortable with discussing aloud but Saphira insisted that the hatchlings already had a basic instinctual knowledge of the process, and that they would need to learn more about it sooner or later.

The point of all this was to ensure that the hatchlings had further knowledge other than their inherited one and Saphira had told Eragon that when he spoke to her when she was a hatchling in the Spine she had learnt a lot of words to add to her vocabulary.

Aside from their schooling Eragon and Saphira played with their hatchlings all day long and on one particular occasion when they were playing by the stream, the hatchlings had their first contact with another intelligent species.

--

Eragon raised his head out of the water and looked at the man that was stood on the edge of the trees, eying the family of dragons. Saphira saw him too and collected the hatchlings and positioned them behind herself and Eragon, who now stood beside her on the bank of the river.

The man was wide eyed and his face paled at the sight in front of him. He gaped at the three hatchlings, who looked back at him curiously until Eragon and Saphira fanned their wings and hid them from view. Eragon took a step forwards and began to growl at the man, who took a step back. "Please, I do not wish to harm you, I will be on my way." With that the man turned and fled back into the forest.

_Since when did people live in the Spine, I thought we would be alone here. _Saphira asked him as she looked at her children.

_Hopefully he'll just be a hunter looking for game. Take them back to the cave I'll go and see where he goes. _Saphira nodded and began to nudge her hatchlings. The three spread their wings and took flight. Eragon watched the three small dragons lift themselves into the air. Vervada and Serafina seemed to be the most graceful in the air but Selena seemed to prefer to have her feet on the ground, her flying style was still beautiful though.

Saphira took off after them but not before giving Eragon a swift lick on the cheek and he nuzzled her neck in return. He then took off in the direction that the man had taken. It was relatively easy to track him. He had obviously been terrified of the dragons and was in quite a hurry to escape them. As such, he was sweating profusely, leaving a trail of scent that Eragon could easily follow without having to use his mind to search for the man.

It wasn't long until Eragon saw a clearing in the distance with various tents set up in the middle. Eragon, certain that he had found the place where the man was running to, banked to the right and headed to a cliff where he could get an unobstructed view of the clearing. He landed quietly but his weight still cracked some loose stone. He then got himself comfortable and observed the people in the distance with his keen dragon eyes.

There were several large tents and about fifty smaller ones. People moved from tent to tent and Eragon figured that there were enough people there to start a village. He watched as the man that had stumbled across him and Saphira erupted out of the forest, screaming for attention.

Eragon reached out with his mind and touched against all of the people running in response to the man so that he could hear their conversation.

"What are you shouting about Ivan? You were only supposed to look for a river where we can start the village. Did you find one?"

"Aye, Darmid, I did." The scared man said between pants. "But I also found dragons, huge, great, big, bloody dragons."

"Don't be a fool." A third man said. "There are no dragons in the Spine; in fact there are only two left in all of Alagaësia."

"Well I just saw five, two big ones with menacing eyes and only malice in their hearts, and three little ones with the potential to cause untold damage." Eragon growled at the man's descriptions. True, he had growled at the man but he knew for a fact that Saphira didn't have menacing eyes, beautiful, but not menacing. She also didn't hold any malice within her heart, she was the most loving and caring creature he had ever come across, although she could be ferocious when the need arises.

"So they are a mating pair then and have produced offspring. Are you certain that you saw dragons?" The man called Darmid said. From the way he held himself Eragon surmised that this was the leader of the group of people and the people around him were probably his confidents.

"Why would I make this up? There are five dragons living in this area and the place we want to start our village must be within their territory." Darmid rubbed his chin in thought and then began to speak again.

"Well that river is the most important thing we need and it just so happens to be in the safest part of the Spine within miles. We'll just have to chase the dragons away." Eragon really didn't like the sound of that and he decided it was time to voice his opinion.

_I wouldn't consider that wise but foolish._ He watched as the people in the distance looked around trying to see who had spoken. _Look towards the east at the mountain. Now, look about half way up. Hello. _He chuckled as he saw the people panic as they saw him.

Darmid was first to recover and shouted for silence. When all was quiet, aside from the few mutterings between people, he addressed Eragon. "What do you want dragon? We only wish to be left in peace."

_Not from what I have just heard. Apparently you wish to chase me, my mate and my hatchlings away from our home so that you can establish a village there. Tell me why are you in the Spine?_

The man seemed unnerved that the dragon had heard his plan from all the way in the distance but he wasn't going to be intimidated, despite of how ferocious the dragon looked. "We are here to begin a village in secret. The war consumed many resources and taxes have increased to try and rebuild the towns affected most. We are here to escape them, Queen Nasuada and the rider Eragon."

Eragon once again was amused by this. He knew that hardly anyone had heard of what had happened to him, and many probably still thought he was living in seclusion with Saphira, well, technically he still was. _Well so far you have escaped two out of three._ He said to the people.

The man seemed confused. "How do you mean?" Darmid was no stranger to bargaining and he had heard stories from the dwarves that dragons enjoyed the look of gold and would try almost anything to possess it. He had also heard that the dwarves didn't particularly like 

dragons so he wasn't sure if these stories were true. "Do you plan on taxing goods off of us to allow us to live in your territory?"

Eragon laughed inside the man's head. _A good idea but no, I do not plan on taxing you. I have no use for gold and I do not need food as I can hunt it myself. What I mean to say is that I am Eragon Shadeslayer._

Darmid scoffed. "Eragon is a rider of a dragon not a dragon himself; do not take me for a fool."

_I will have you know that I was transformed into a dragon and the dragoness I rode upon is now my mate, with whom I have produced hatchlings. I truly am Eragon, born in Carvahall, trained in the elven city Ellesméra and triumphed in the now renamed Uru'baen. I warn you now, if you try to remove me and my family there will be serious repercussions and I advise you to return to the towns and villages you all have come from and pay your taxes. _

Eragon took flight from where he was watching and flew towards the clearing. When he was over it he blew a small flame to make his point and then began to head back to his cave. Before he left, he eyed the various wagons and caravans that held the resources to start a small village. _If they don't leave I suppose I could report them to Nasuada instead of trying to scare them away._

He landed on the cliff and heard the three hatchlings playing inside the cave. He walked in and sat next to Saphira, who was watching Vervada fight against both Selena and Serafina. _Where did he come from? _She asked him when he was comfortable.

_A large group of people have entered the Spine in hopes of establishing a secret village to escape the taxes brought on by the war. Unfortunately they have decided to set it up by the river we were playing by and I heard them suggest that they should scare us away._

Saphira growled. _Let them try. I will burn them until they will wish for the highest of taxes to escape me._

_It may not come to that. I told them who I was and warned them to not try. If they do we can either fight back or ask Nasuada to help. I'm sure she would like to know that there is a village worth of people hiding from her laws in the Spine._

"I'm sure she would but do you really think it best to speak your plans out loud for all to hear, well you don't really speak do you but you know what I mean." Eragon and Saphira swiftly turned their heads to the cave entrance and clapped their eyes on a rather ragged looking Angela and an exhausted Solembum.

_Angela. I see that you have found us. We discuss out loud so that the hatchlings can learn from our speech. _As soon as Saphira had mentioned hatchlings Angela's eyes began to scour the cave and finally rested on the three dragons, who had stopped their fighting and now rested on top of each other, looking at Angela.

"My, my, you didn't waste any time did you?" For the first time in weeks this brought a slight blush to Eragon, which went unnoticed by everyone. Angela began to approach the 

hatchlings and the three sisters looked up at their mother for reassurance. Saphira nodded and they held still whilst Angela examined them.

"Such interesting colours." She stated as she examined the scales of all three. She didn't touch them as she had not yet asked permission but she still eyed them carefully. "I see that they are all female." Eragon was puzzled at how she knew this as the only reason he knew was because he could smell them.

Solembum had managed to leap up onto Eragon's head and had begun to sleep, purring as he did so. Saphira chuckled slightly as Eragon looked up at the werecat whose tail was dangling down between his eyes.

"They all have strong limbs just like their parents, except the black scaled one has three spikes on the tip of her tail." Angela seemed to be talking to herself now as she immersed herself in her observations. The hatchlings lay motionless as they bore the questing eyes of this intruder. They wanted to escape her but their mother had reassured them that they would not be harmed so they waited patiently for the strange creature to finish.

"May I examine them more closely?" She asked Saphira, who was trying to avoid Eragon's attempts of unloading Solembum on to her.

_You may try but if they attack you I am not responsible for any lost fingers._

"I'm sure I will be fine." Angela slowly began to move her hands towards the hatchling's sides. Selena jumped up with a startled growl and backed away, whereas Serafina growled and jumped to the side. Only Vervada remained still, although her eyes followed Angela's hands closely.

"What is this one's name, if she has one yet?" Angela placed her hands gently on Vervada's legs and began to rub along the scales.

_Vervada_. Saphira replied. _The sapphire one is called Serafina and the white-blue one is named Selena._

"Ah, good names, I see you named two of them after your respective mothers." Angela continued to examine Vervada and she began to feel along the velvety black wings. Vervada had relaxed slightly now that she was sure that the stranger was not going to harm her and she began to examine Angela also.

Angela noticed this and stopped so that Vervada could inspect her. "She's certainly curious isn't she?" Now that Vervada had begun to inspect the creature, Serafina and Selena, who had eyed the creature suspiciously, returned and also examined her. Angela remained motionless as three snouts began to smell and prod her.

They were each as tall as she was and to Eragon it looked as if Angela had bitten off more than she could chew, but when he tried to intervene Angela stopped him. "I have had experience with dragon hatchlings before Eragon; I know what I am doing. The more accustomed to me they become now the happier they will be around me if they meet me again."

The hatchlings had examined her thoroughly and had determined that, although strange looking, her body could not pose much of a threat to them and they all sat down on their haunches in a line, looking at her. "See, they were just seeing if I was a threat."

After examining her, the hatchlings allowed her to continue examining them; all remaining motionless as she prodded them, rubbed along their scales and squeezed their limbs. When Angela had finished she turned round and smiled. "They are all healthy and strong. You should be proud of yourselves; you have managed to produce some of the best hatchlings I have ever seen."

Saphira nuzzled Eragon who nuzzled her back but then he growled in confusion. _Where have you seen dragon hatchlings before, Angela? I know you told me that you are older than you look but still, you couldn't be old enough to have experienced time before Galbatorix destroyed the dragons._

Angela chuckled slightly. "Well, it is a long story but let's just say the wild dragons of old bestowed me with a few gifts in thanks for my services."

This time Saphira grew curious. _And what services might those be? _She asked.

"My skills are many, Saphira, but as you know I am an herbalist. I used to travel to the preferred nesting spots of dragons and examine their young to ensure that they were healthy. Because of this I was exposed to a lot of dragon magic and it affected my lifespan slightly, I may not live as long as the elves, or you two for that matter, but I will certainly be here for a couple of centuries."

Eragon was shocked at this realisation but it made sense. Dragons had nested all over Alagaësia which explained why Angela had visited Du Weldenvarden before and it also explained where she may have got the dragon knuckle bones that she had used when she told Eragon's fortune.

"Now." She said as she sat down cross legged next to the hatchlings, who lay down around her. "Tell me, how have you been these past months and what is it you were saying about a village worth of people hiding in the Spine?"

**Angela to the rescue, I was going to make it so that she found Eragon and Saphira's cave just after they had left for Tronjheim but I thought that was cruel so I made her arrive earlier. Review and let me know what you think.**


	29. Sick

**I'm sorry that I missed Sunday's deadline but I had some problems with my computer that I had to sort out. I am back on track now and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Eragon walked side by side with Saphira and their hatchlings in the desert. The sun was high in the sky and the heat soaked into the five dragons' scales as they journeyed. Eragon gave a large contented growl as he watched his children play in the sun. He nuzzled Saphira who nuzzled him back and this soon turned into a bout of licking. He stopped, now with a thin layer of dragon saliva on his head, and once again growled contently, happy with the way his life had turned out.

The sky soon became dark as thick black clouds blocked out the sun. Eragon looked up, he was certain that there were no clouds for miles only seconds ago. Eragon then suddenly noticed that the world became bigger and Saphira was growing next to him. It took him a few minutes to discover that the world wasn't growing but rather he was shrinking. He looked down at his body and cried out in dismay as he saw his human body.

He held his pink hands in front of his eyes and gazed in horror at the five stubby digits that he once used with such dexterity to hunt and fight with. A voice boomed inside his head._ Thank you for your services, Eragon. _Eragon recognised the voice that belonged to the so called creator of Dragons.

"Why are you changing me back? I thought I was going to be a dragon forever." He shouted out to the sky whilst Saphira tended to her hatchlings, oblivious to Eragon's problems.

_No, the transformation was only temporary, just long enough for you to bring Saphira out of her depression and grant her hatchlings, something which you have now accomplished making your services no longer required. _Eragon began to cry.

"But you gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Now you wish to take it away?"

_I recall you saying that you didn't want to be a dragon. Now that you are a human again you can begin your family anew whilst Saphira takes her hatchlings and looks for a new mate, most probably Thorn. _As if on cue, Saphira organised her hatchlings and took off with them towards the west, leaving Eragon behind. He called out to her, tears streaming down his face but she neither stopped nor looked back at him. His hatchlings did the same and ignored him as if he wasn't even there.

--

Eragon woke with a start and found himself back in his cave in the Spine, lying next to Saphira with his hatchlings nestled in-between them. His body trembled slightly at the content of his nightmare, it was one of his greatest fears that lurked at the back of his mind ever since he found himself in love with Saphira. He slowly began to rise from his position and carefully began to creep out of the cave, thankful that Angela and Solembum had opted to sleep away from the family of dragons in a clearing not far from the cave.

Despite his efforts he managed to wake up Vervada who watched her father walk out of the cave. She cocked her head in confusion, it was still dark and she knew that he should be sleeping with them. She climbed out of the nest and followed Eragon. Once outside she found him sat on his haunches, looking up at the moon.

Eragon found himself calming down as he thought about his nightmare rationally. It didn't seem probable that it would happen. For starters the creator of the dragons never told him that it would be a temporary transformation and secondly Saphira would never leave him like that, and he knew for certain that his hatchlings would never ignore him. As he thought about his hatchlings he wondered how they would react to him when he and Saphira told them that he was not born a dragon, but rather made into one.

He jumped slightly, which he turned into a growl, as he felt something small brush up against his right foreleg. He snaked his head round ready to snap at whatever it was but stopped when he saw Vervada staring up at him. His glare softened and he stopped his growl as he looked upon the black scales that were shaking slightly in the cold. _What are you doing up, little one?_ He asked as he brought his wing down to her and pressed her firmly into his leg to keep her warm.

She nuzzled his leg as she felt the cold disappear and she soon closed her eyes and fell asleep, her weight supported by Eragon's wing and his leg. Rather than take her back inside and risk waking everyone else up he lay down on the cliff and curled up around the sleeping black dragoness, his neck and tail forming a complete circle around her. He unfolded his wings and placed them over the gap in the middle of this circle where Vervada lay, nestled against his side.

Now that she was well protected from the cold Eragon began to return back to his own sleep, shivering slightly as a light breeze blew across his back.

--

As the sun began to rise over the mountain tops, Angela reached the top of the cliff that the dragons' cave was on. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the sleeping, blue bulk of Eragon on the cliff and not inside the cave. She approached him and proceeded to poke him on the snout with a large stick she had used to climb the mountain. Eragon twitched and finally sneezed, thick black smoke pouring out of his nostrils.

Angela frowned at the dragon as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be bloodshot and overall unhealthy looking. "You complete and utter idiot. You've caught yourself a cold." Eragon stretched his wings, Vervada now rising at the noise, yawning as she stretched her own wings. "Why are you two sleeping out here, I had suspected that Saphira had kicked you out but now that I see Vervada I see that that isn't the case."

Eragon felt slow and sluggish and he had a headache. _I came out here last night to think and Vervada followed me. She fell asleep by my side and rather than disturb her and the others inside, I kept her warm and slept out here._ Angela sighed as she began to examine Eragon.

"It's always the same with you dragons, you never think about yourselves, well apart from the really selfish dragons, but even they change when they sire their own hatchlings." She continued to examine Eragon whilst he laid his head back down, which was now throbbing. She paused when she heard Vervada sneeze and she sighed. "Dragon colds. They're so contagious, they spread like bloody wild fire. Come on lets get you two inside where you can rest."

_But you said we're contagious, won't we make the others sick? _He still got up as he said this and he wobbled slightly due to his aching muscles. Vervada also got up, her own bloodshot eyes looking at Angela as the young dragon swayed.

"Yes they will get sick but unfortunately that is the only way I can treat you. You need to be kept warm and dry and the best way to do that is to have all five of you huddled together in the nest to keep yourselves warm, I can easily treat you like that." Eragon coughed slightly and began to make his way inside, he coughed again as he entered which woke up Saphira.

She looked at him and then at Vervada and noticed that they both looked sick. _Are you alright?_ She asked as they slowly shuffled in.

_No, Angela says we both have colds._ Saphira looked at Angela who nodded.

"This great big lummox decided to sleep outside with his precious daughter and when he caught the cold he passed it on to her. Unfortunately dragon colds are very contagious and within a few hours you all will probably be showing symptoms." Saphira moved up to let Eragon lie down, which he did so heavily, Vervada promptly collapsing next to him.

_What do we do then?_ Saphira asked whilst she comforted Vervada. Selena and Serafina were flicking their tails at Eragon until Saphira snapped at them, a clear warning to stop.

"Well in order to recover from a dragon cold the sufferer has to be kept warm and, as there isn't much I can do to keep a dragon warm, you all will have to keep each other warm by huddling together. Then all I have to do is prepare a herbal remedy which I can give you three times a day for four days." Saphira nodded as she listened to Angela's treatment. Eragon and Vervada were shivering so Saphira moved closer to them and spread her wings over the two. Selena and Serafina did the same next to Vervada and all three of them soon had Eragon and Vervada well covered.

_When can you start giving us this remedy?_ Saphira asked, already beginning to feel slightly ill.

"I can't give it to you until all five of you are displaying symptoms, I have some ready and will be able to administer it immediately when you do. Until then I suggest you all just wait in the nest. Meanwhile, I will go and talk with that large group of individuals that are trying to usurp your home." With that Angela exited the cave, leaving the five dragons to await her return so that she could help them recover.

_Why you slept outside, I will never know. Now you have gotten us all sick. _Saphira said to Eragon as she lowered her head down onto his.

--

Angela found Solembum still sleeping when she returned to the place where she had set up camp. She pushed him off the top of her pack and he fell to the floor, giving a slight hiss. _What did you do that for? A simple get up would have sufficed. _Angela didn't reply and she began to rummage in her pack and pulled out a pot, various types of leaves and some fungus.

Solembum sniffed at these and his tail twitched. _So I take it the dragons have caught colds. _He said, knowing that he was correct. Angela once again ignored the werecat as she knew that he knew he was correct. She filled the pot with water and then placed the ingredients inside. She then set up a fire and left the pot to simmer.

"There, now that should take a couple of hours but by the time it's done their symptoms should have fully manifested." Solembum arched his back and laid back down as Angela began to pack some stuff away.

_So what are you planning on doing until it boils._ He asked.

"You already know the answer, we are going to go and talk to those people and see if we can make them…move along." She turned back to him holding a bundle of grasses in her hand.

_Very well but may I recommend talking to them first before you decide to poison them._

Angela's smile didn't fade. "Well of course I am going to talk to them first. This is only a precaution if they refuse to listen to reason." Angela gathered up a few more items and then began to walk off into the forest towards where Eragon had told her she could find the people.

It took two hours for her to reach the clearing and she cursed Eragon who told her it wasn't far, although it was true if she could fly. She looked at the assortment of tents of the people who lived in them, and she began to weave in and out of the people walking between them.

The people who she passed looked at her strangely, no doubt because she had appeared from the Spine and definitely didn't venture into the mountains with the village. One of the onlookers quickly sprinted off towards one of the tents whilst Angela paused to look at some interesting mushrooms that were being dried on a piece of thread. Before she knew it several people had surrounded her, whilst the man who had ran off to the tent was thanked for his assistance and sent on his way.

A man stepped towards Angela with his hand on a dagger by his side. He had an air of authority around him and Angela assumed that this was the man Eragon had told her about, Darmid.

"And who may dear lady are you? I have been told you came out of the forest which means you are not with us and I doubt that you travelled here by yourself." The man's voice was smooth and he seemed to know what he was doing, which made Angela smile.

"My name is Angela and I did travel here by myself, well aside from my cat here." Solembum played along and rubbed up against her leg, meowing. "I am an herbalist, you see, and my quest for interesting herbs takes me to many places and it just so happens that my latest quest brings me here, to the Spine. Now, may I ask why there is such a large group of people here, there are too many of you to be trappers."

The man smiled. "That is none of your business, in fact, you never saw us. We will be here for a while, at least until we can resolve a minor problem which will enable us to move up to the river to the north."

"Ah those dragons causing you trouble are they?" Angela smirked at how the man's smile faded when her sentence finished.

"Aye but they should be easily cared off."

"And what makes you think that they would be scared off by a bunch of vagrants such as yourselves. You are obviously trying to start a village, what with your wagons full of building material and what not, but those dragons are quite formidable."

"I admit that we haven't thought of a plan yet but we have no other choice. Their territory is in the safest place in the Spine. It has a river, shelter from winds due to the mountains and very few passes leading to it making it easily defendable. I heard that dragons are fiercely protective over their young, perhaps if we threaten them enough then the dragons would leave to find a safer place to raise them."

This angered Angela but she didn't let it show. "Well that might work but there is no guarantee that the dragons won't just come down and burn you all to cinders. In any case I've found what I'm looking for and I would like to ask if I could buy these mushrooms."

The man pulled out his dagger and cut down the mushrooms and then handed them to her. "Consider them a gift in exchange for your silence. You didn't see us."

Angela took the mushrooms and looked up at the man in confusion. "See who?"

The man smiled and then he and the rest of the people with him turned away and began to return back to whatever it was they were doing. _It's not like you to remain so calm when hatchlings are threatened. _Solembum said as they began to walk through the tents.

"I knew I wasn't going to get far if I lost my head so I decided to keep it down. Besides, now I get to use my other plan." Her smile returned as she spied the large cauldrons that were being used to prepare the entire village's meals. She approached one of the cooks and smiled at her. "Hello, I just wanted to stop by and offer you something that is quite rare among the finest cooks in Alagaesia." The cook seemed interested but looked sceptical.

"Now why would you offer me such a thing?" She asked whilst stirring the stew in the cauldron.

"It's not just for you, it's for the entire village." Angela pulled out the bundle of grasses that she had packed and took a small handful and ingested it. She then handed a small amount to the cook who took it, smelled it, and then tasted it. Her eyes lit up and Angela smiled. "I take it you like it then?" She asked.

The cook nodded vigorously. "It's brilliant and I think it would be just the thing needed to brighten up this stew."

"Then please take them as a thank you for the mushrooms I received from a man over there." She pointed in some random direction and handed the grasses to the cook, who began to add them to the stew. "Now don't forget to add them to everything else." Angela said as she began to walk off.

_I do not envy them. _Solembum stated as they neared the edge of the clearing.

"Nor do I. Those grasses are harmless as they are but when they're heated they really loosen up the bowels. I'd say Eragon and Saphira have about a week to recover before these people will be able to function properly again.

--

When Angela got back to her camp she found that the remedy she had made had finished nicely and she took it with her to the dragons' cave. Solembum stayed behind, not really wanting to visit a group of sick dragons, not to mention the fact that his species was also susceptible to the same cold.

Angela walked in to the cave and smiled apologetically as five pairs of bloodshot eyes looked at her. Each of the dragons' scales had lost their lustre and they all had been sweating due to high fevers. "I take it then that all of you are feeling pretty sick?" She said as she grew closer to the nest. Her only answer was a sneeze from Selena, a second one from Saphira and a cough from Eragon. Serafina and Vervada had their heads in their claws due to their headaches.

Angela quickly scooped up a small amount of the thick substance she had concocted and asked each of the dragons to open their mouths. They did so and Angela smeared a small amount on each of the dragons' tongues. The taste was abysmal but it did seem to sooth each of their headaches slightly.

_Thank you, Angela._ Saphira and Eragon said as they laid there heads back down.

Angela inspected the hatchlings and then answered. "Don't thank me yet. Your colds will get a lot worse before they get better and by tomorrow you will all be swimming in a pool of mucus. Of course, I exaggerate, but I still better bring something to help clean you all up."

**I know that you don't catch colds from actually being cold but let's, for the sake of the story, say that you do. Review, please, and let me know what you think. Oh and a little message to anybody who reads The Return of the Dragons. Chapter 4: Dragons revived had a minor error that causes me some major problems. As such I have edited it slightly to change the error. I have changed the lines where Spyro and Cynder are mumbling to themselves and that is all. I urge you to forget the previous lines and only remember the new edited ones. Thanks for Reading and I hope you are enjoying it.**


	30. To destroy a family

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently but I have been busy this past week and I haven't had much time to write. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy.**

The five dragons did get worse. They found it difficult to move their muscles by the first day and by the second they could barely think due to their headaches. Angela had to open their mouths for them to administer the treatment, which was harder to do for Eragon and Saphira because of their size.

As well as tending to the dragons' needs, Angela also paid another visit to the would-be-village of people. She was dismayed to see that only half of the people were incapacitated. 'That stupid cook.' She thought to herself. 'She must have only put those grasses in her own cauldron.' Sure enough, as Angela looked around, she saw the cook being beaten and being accused of poisoning the village.

Angela felt slightly sorry for her but it wouldn't have happened if she had handed out the grass to the other cooks like she was supposed to, so she really brought it on herself. Angela didn't leave the safety of the forest and watched from the distance so that the cook didn't point her out to the people.

This meant that she had a limited view of her surroundings as she could only see one side of the village. She had picked the best spot to see just what was going on. There was a parting in the tents in front of her creating a large open area. It was within this area that about twenty men were being fitted with swords, crude shields, and make shift armour. None of it could protect them from one dragon, let alone five, but Angela knew that in their current states Eragon and Saphira couldn't defend themselves.

Angela watched as several of the men dropped their swords as they tried to sheath them. They were obviously not competent in swordplay and Angela doubted that they would know the quickest way to kill a dragon. This meant that, unless Angela was there to stop it from happening, Eragon, Saphira, Vervada, Selena and Serafina would die slow and painful deaths from the multitude of stab and slash wounds caused by these men.

Angela rose from her hiding place and backed of into the forest. She took comfort in the fact that the men knew not where the dragons cave was, but it wouldn't be long until they did. There weren't many caves around the area with the size to accommodate the dragon family and the men only needed to spy it from a distance to discern whether the cave was big enough and then investigate its contents.

Angela reached her camp and went straight to her pack, ignoring Solembum's questioning stare. Impossibly, she pulled out a very large glass jar that, when placed on the ground, was as high as her knees and as wide as both her legs. _How did you do that?_ Solembum asked, now sniffing at the jar and the pack.

"I didn't just trick one race out of something." She said, referring to the Hûthvír she had procured from the dwarfs. "The elves are practised with magic and this pack was the finest thing that one elf in particular ever created. She enjoyed weaving but she only used magic in the creation of one of her works, this one. I managed to make a bet with her."

_And just what was this bet. _Angela smirked.

"Well, she told me that I wouldn't be able to obtain a Hûthvír without resorting to stealing it. Well I didn't steal it, she lost the bet, and I became the proud owner of a pack whose insides are far larger than its outside appearance, it's also lighter, despite it's contents."

_An interesting pack then. May I ask what this ridiculously large jar is for._

"Your welcome to come with me if you want to find out, you may catch a cold, but you'll know what its for."

_On seconds thoughts I think I'll stay here. _Solembum said as he curled back into a ball. _You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat._

_--_

The gaggle of men entered the forest without any enthusiasm. "What are we gonna do against dragons. We don't know how to fight others of our kind let alone beasts than can rip us in half with one swipe."

"I have a family to take care of and being eaten alive isn't the best way to do it."

"Plus they have fire. What are we going to do if they feel like they want to decorate their walls with our silhouettes."

"That's enough!" Darmid shouted. He was the one who organised the group and thought that he had picked the most competent men out of the entire village, obviously he was mistaken. "I learnt quite a bit from the dwarfs. If we attack their wings first then they won't be able to fly. After that we attack their armpits, that is where their scales are weakest."

"But we still have to get close enough to actually harm them."

"If we are quick enough then they can't possibly attack us all. We'll swarm in, overwhelm them, and quickly attack them. If we can harm them enough then maybe they will see us as a viable threat and will leave."

"I don't like this, but unless we want to pay all those taxes then I guess we have no choice."

"Exactly." Darmid said. "Unless we all suddenly come into a small fortune each then this is the only thing we can do."

--

_What are you doing? _Eragon asked Angela as she walked in carrying a very large jar. She stopped in front of Saphira and placed the jar by her snout. Saphira looked up at Angela, her eyes bloodshot and her sapphire scales dulled, making them look grey.

"I'm collecting something. Do you know how many properties dragon mucus has? It is quite a wonderful substance. It's used in quite a few potions that haven't been able to be produced since the fall of the dragon riders due to the obvious lack of dragons to produce the necessary ingredient."

_So you want to collect my mucus? _Saphira asked groggily. Angela nodded and the dragons looked at each other. _Well I suppose we are obliged to due to you helping us. _Angela smiled and positioned the jar underneath Saphira's snout.

"Now if you would be so kind as to carefully snort into the jar." Angela said as she backed away, reluctant to get messy should Saphira miss. The mighty dragoness laboured to lift her head and once her nostrils were hovering over the mouth of the jar she proceeded to snort. A thick, viscous and translucent liquid poured out of her nostrils and landed inside the jar. With one snort Saphira had half filled the jar. She snorted once more, the sound of air pushing the mucus out of her nostrils filling the cave.

Angela smiled as Saphira emptied her nostrils. She picked up the full jar, which was now warm due to the mucus, and moved it away so Saphira could lay her head back down. _Well I actually feel slightly better. _She said as Eragon placed his head on top of hers. _I can breath through my snout again._

Angela smiled. "Enjoy it whilst you can, it'll soon be blocked again. Now I have some bad news." Eragon and Saphira focused their eyes on Angela. Vervada, Selena and Serafina were sleeping soundly between them. "I paid another visit to those people today and I found that twenty men with swords were about to begin a search for you."

Eragon and Saphira began to growl which soon turned into a coughing fit for both of them. Angela waited until the two dragons recovered before she continued. "By the look of them, none seemed able with a sword, I doubt a few of them had even held one before. Now, although they look weak you five are currently weaker. In your current state you will not be able to fend off twenty men."

_Then what are we to do? _Eragon asked. _We can barely move and we won't be able to for another two days._

"Hopefully they wouldn't have found you by then. However, just in case they do I will be here to protect you. When I leave today I will pack up my camp and return here in the morning. I will stay in the cave with you until you are well again. I am an able swordswoman and I can definitely hold my own against ten trained soldiers, let alone twenty peasants."

_Thank you Angela. You have done more for us than what we can repay you for. _Saphira said as Angela began to prepare the days treatment.

"Now I wouldn't say that." She said as she tapped the jar of Saphira's mucus. "You, Saphira, have repaid me greatly. It's Eragon and your hatchlings that still need to compensate me" She laughed which woke the three young dragons. They recoiled at the sight of Angela, as they knew that they would once again have to taste that awful substance that the human insisted on spreading on their tongues.

Angela helped Saphira open her jaw and she then spread a thick coat of the treatment on her barbed tongue. The bitter taste caused her tongue to twitch, causing drops of saliva to splatter on Angela's face. _Sorry. _Saphira said as Angela wiped it away.

She frowned. "Well I can't really blame you can I?" She then proceeded to do the same for Eragon who also sprayed the irritated Angela. "I know it tastes bad but can you not keep your tongues still?" There was no reply and Angela sighed as she moved to the young dragons. They wanted to back away but their legs weren't strong enough to support their bodies anymore.

Because they were still small they couldn't put up much resistance to Angela as she pried open their jaws. They whimpered as the taste quickly overwhelmed them but soon all three had been treated. Angela patted all three on their sides, frowning at the moisture that coated her hands. She wiped it on her cloak and climbed out of the nest. "Dragons. When they get sick they certainly can make a mess. All five of you are going to need a bath when you recover, you're sticky and you smell.

--

The small group of men looked up as they saw the sun begin to set. They had began their search at the river where Ivan had seen the dragons. From there they had searched all day for any cave they thought large enough to hold the dragons. They had discovered three caves but only found bats and one irritated bear.

They set up camp in a cramped clearing and the sound of complaining could be heard. Darmid, who was sitting away from the group had had enough. "Will you all shut up!" He shouted. The group fell into silence. "You know why we are doing this. If we don't then we might as well return to the other cities and towns and become poor."

The group remained silent. "We know Darmid but you can't expect us to be happy about it. It's cold, the snow makes our clothes wet which then proceeds to freeze us during the night."

Darmid sighed. "I know, I know but can you please keep the complaining to a bare minimum. I, like you, would prefer to be in my tent with my family, with my daughter."

"How is she since her mother died?" One of the men asked.

Darmid lowered his head. "Quiet. She rarely speaks now and I fear she may become mute. I wish I could have done something to save my wife but her illness was untreatable here in the Spine." Darmid grew silent and the group of men didn't question him any further.

He though back over the past few months. When they had first began their journey, his wife, Loretta, was in good health. He, Loretta and his daughter, Amity, who had entered her fifteenth year, had decided to lead a group of people away from the new kingdom's taxes. As their small group travelled more and more people joined them and soon they had the number they had today.

Misfortune struck however and Loretta fell ill. She quickly manifested a fever which refused to break. Any healers that had joined the group looked at Loretta but none could heal her. Within two weeks of entering the Spine, Loretta had passed away. This hit Darmid and Amity hard but Amity was the most affected. She began to shy away from people and barely spoke a word.

That wasn't all, Darmid had been keeping a secret from the group. Something had happened to Amity that he couldn't explain nor did he wish to discuss it. Nobody suspected anything was wrong as Amity rarely left her tent and nobody wished to speak with her, so the secret was kept without too much fear of discovery.

Darmid sighed as he thought of his daughter. He looked up the mountain in front of him with the intention of cursing the gods but something caught his eyes as they scanned upwards. He smiled as he saw a large crack in the mountain with a ledge in front of it and a natural slope downwards. 'That must be where the dragons are' He thought to himself.

He stood up and brushed off his clothes. Some of the men had drifted off to sleep but were soon woken when Darmid spoke. "There, on the mountain, do you see that?" The men nodded. "First thing in the morning we will travel there. That must be the dragons' cave, the cliff is perfect for a flying dragon to land on and the crack looks like a dragon could quite comfortably fit inside."

The men once again nodded and they all agreed that they should get some sleep. Darmid took the first watch, and as he stared out into the darkness he thought about Amity.

--

Angela woke later than she expected. She stretched as she roused herself and then proceeded to the stream to wash. Solembum watched as she did so. "Do you have to watch me every time I do this?" Angela asked as she bathed in the stream.

Solembum yawned. _It's not like I'm interested in you. What do you have to worry about?_

Angela frowned. "Nothing worries me, it's just that I know that you aren't always a cat."

_I told you, I'm not interested. _Solembum then proceeded to Angela's vacated sleeping space and curled up in the area that was still warm and soon fell asleep.

'Strange creature' Angela thought as she continued to bathe. Soon she was fully clothed and her camp had been packed away. Solembum had refused to come with her due to his susceptibility to the dragons cold, so he told her he would return in a few days.

Angela proceeded to climb the mountain alone. She found it harder to do so now that she was carrying much more than she had done before. She took a break halfway up and sat down against a rock. The cold air blew across her cheeks as she looked out on the snow capped mountains and trees.

As she looked at the ground below her, something caught her eye. The snow was relatively fresh and not many animals would have disturbed it. Because of this she thought it strange that a large amount of tracks were evident, leading from the forest to the base of the mountain. She then remembered the group of armed men from the village.

As quick as a flash she stood up, shouldered her pack and began to climb again with a new determination. Her thighs and arms burned but she didn't slow her ascent. As she neared the crest of the cliff she heard quiet voices echoing from inside the cave. Her heart then stopped as she heard the unmistakable sound of swords being drawn.

--

Saphira and Eragon looked up helplessly at the small group of men that had invaded their cave. _Leave us be._ Saphira pleaded to them all. The men didn't move but continued to discuss.

"They look sick." One of them said.

_We are. _Eragon said making his point as he sneezed.

"Do we really need to do this?" Another man asked as he looked at the three sleeping hatchlings who were oblivious to their surroundings. A third man pushed his way through the group and stopped in front of the two sick dragons.

_Darmid, you do not need to do this. Nasuada will hear of it one way or another and when she does, she and the elves will march an army in here to find you. _Eragon tried to reason with Darmid but he could see that it was all for naught.

"I am sorry, Eragon, but this is the only way I can protect my village." Eragon and Saphira watched in despair as Darmid raised his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on the dragons' exposed necks.

**Right, well, you will be glad to know that I will soon be able to carry on with the main plot again. I have a lot of mysteries to solve and hopefully I won't need to include anymore surprises. I'm changing my deadlines to Mondays, wednesdays and Fridays as I'm finding it difficult to write two stories with updates so close to each other. Please continue reviewing and offering me tips or just a well done to keep me motivated, it really helps.**


	31. A deal

**I think it's about time that I thanked a few people. Obviously I wish to thank all my reviewers that have been doing so since I started, it's greatly appreciated. I would especially like to thank Psyclone, AvianKnight93 and Sir Godot(formally known as Zurr) for putting up with me when I was struggling and needed to discuss a few ideas. Now, with the thanks out of the way, enjoy this chapter.**

"STOP!" The voice rang through the cave, echoing off the walls as if it had been said by many. The sword stopped half an inch before it embedded itself in the scales and flesh of Eragon. Darmid looked up from the thankful dragons and looked to the entrance of the cave.

"What business do you have here, Angela the herbalist?" He asked, slightly put off by the sheer anger in her eyes.

Angela took a step forward, her sword in her hand, a cruel scowl on her face. "How dare you!" She stated firmly, causing some of the men around her to avert their gaze. "You have no idea the importance of these dragons, or the great service the parents have done for you. If you did you wouldn't be trying to kill them just so that you can take their land."

Eragon and Saphira watched the scene carefully. They knew that if Angela failed to get rid of the men then they and their hatchlings would surely perish. Darmid lowered his weapon to his side. "Ah so you know these dragons personally. I wondered what you were doing when you came to us, it was you who poisoned us wasn't it?"

Angela's scowl turned into a sadistic smile. "Yes, that was me, but I only did it to buy some time for Eragon and Saphira here to work out a plan."

"These dragons have names?" One of the men asked before he could stop himself. Angela was immediately upon him and she stared him down until sweat lined his brow.

"Of course they have names. Dragons are not mere beasts, they are far smarter than any of the races that walk this land." Angela walked past Darmid and placed her hand on Eragon's sticky brow. "This one is Eragon, the dragon rider responsible for defeating Galbatorix, now transformed into the dragon you see before you." Angela then placed her hand on Saphira. "This one is Saphira. She was once Eragon's dragon and the last female of her species alive. Now she is his mate and the mother to these female hatchlings, Vervada, Selena and Serafina."

The hatchlings had awakened when Angela had shouted. They now stared at the multitude of strangers with their bloodshot eyes, unsure of what was happening. "Aye, we all have names, but that doesn't stop men from killing each other." Darmid countered.

"These are not men. If you kill these dragons then you all will be responsible for wiping out the dragon race. There are no other female dragons left except for these four. I know that there are three male dragons waiting to meet these three females. Kill them now and you will condemn their race to extinction."

The men that had accompanied Darmid began to mutter among them selves. Angela smirked, her truths were striking the men's hearts. "Your words may be true but Dragons and humans cannot live in the same immediate area. We would conflict over food and land and we would come out the worse from it."

"Have you actually tried talking to Eragon and Saphira without threatening them?" Angela asked. Darmid looked away, she was right, he didn't try talking to the dragons. But it was too late now, he knew that the dragons wouldn't listen to him now that he had come so close to killing them.

"They wouldn't have agreed to move on, I know how territorial dragons can be, the dwarfs told me a lot." Angela laughed at this.

"The dwarfs? They are the most biased race when it comes to dragons. If you had asked them about Saphira then they may have told you a few good things about her but even then, some would still tell you she was a greedy beast who would like nothing more than to steal their gold."

_I don't even like gold. _Saphira added, bringing a smile to Angela's face.

"I obviously haven't convinced you as well as I have done your companions." Darmid looked at the men that accompanied him. None of them looked like they wanted to kill the dragons, in fact, the youngest of the men at the back of the cave actually had tears in his eyes. "What will it take for me to get you to move on, away from these dragons' land?"

Darmid thought for a minute. The land that these dragons lived on was the safest land within miles. It would take months for the village to be moved somewhere else, which would undoubtedly dwindle in size due to deaths. Returning to the cities and towns that the people had come from was also not an option, unless they suddenly found something of incredible worth in the Spine.

Whilst the room was quite the three hatchlings, slowly crawled from in-between their parents, their curiosity giving them the strength to move. The wanted to see what was going on with a better view and soon Selena and Vervada were on one side of Saphira, closest to Angela and Darmid, and Serafina was on Eragon's side, closest to the group of men.

"We can't move the village. It would take far too long and cost us dearly. Also returning from the places we came from would make us poor, taxes are harsh and we moved here to escape them."

"It seems you are giving me no choice. You have given me two reasons for you to stay, not to leave." Darmid turned from her and began to pace up and down, in front of the dragons. Angela was weary of him. He seemed to be conflicted and that meant he was liable to do something to resolve his conflict for him.

Darmid paced towards Angela, began to turn to his left to pace in the other direction and tripped against a rock. He fell forwards outstretching his arms to break his fall. His sword was still in his hand, however, and as he fell, it sank into Selena's side.

Selena cried out in agony whilst Vervada cowered at the sight and smell of her sister's blood. Darmid realising what had happened began to remove the sword, causing further pain to Selena as it slid out from between the slit in her side. Angela cried out in anger and so did Darmid's men. To them, it had looked like Darmid had attacked intentionally, no one saw that he had actually tripped.

The next thing everyone heard was the ferocious roars of both Eragon and Saphira. They both rose to their feet, filled with rage, which brought them the energy to move, despite their illness. Darmid's face grew pale as the two dragons advanced on him, sheer hate in their eyes.

His last thoughts were of his daughter, before he felt the claws of the two dragons rip into him, ending his life. The men that had accompanied Darmid panicked and began to fight for the exit. Angela, who was now rushing to Selena's aid, shouted to the men to remain where they were or Eragon and Saphira would hunt them down, an obvious lie, as they had both collapsed after their exertion.

The men stopped trying to escape and cowered against a wall, staring at the limp, bloody body of Darmid. Saphira tried to comfort Selena, who was whimpering at the pain in her side and trying to lick the wound, but Angela interfered. "I need to check her first, if it's serious then I will have to take further action, if, however, it isn't, then you will be able to care for her by yourselves."

Saphira reluctantly retreated from her daughter and gave Angela room to work. Vervada and Serafina cowered against their father, their heads buried in his side whilst he watched Selena carefully. Angela held Selena down, which was difficult as she kept lifting her head to lick at the wound. "Selena, listen to me carefully. I can help you but you must stay still, do you understand?"

Selena laid down flat whimpering, but obviously she understood. Angela applied pressure to both sides of the wound so that it opened slightly. Selena twitched at the pain but otherwise remained still. Angela peered inside the wound. The sword had slipped in-between two ribs and into the flesh beyond them.

It was deep, but the lack of blood pouring out of the wound was a tell tale sign that no internal organs were damaged. The sword was sharp and left a clean wound that would heal up nicely if it remained uninfected. Angela stood up and walked to her pack which she had left outside on the cliff.

She returned with it and shouted at Saphira, who was leaning in to lick at Selena's wound. "Don't do that!" She yelled, causing Saphira to stop with her tongue extended. "You're sick and if that wound gets infected then there will be nothing I can do without further preparation."

Saphira retreated once again, annoyed at how she was unable to look after her hatchling. Angela sat down next to Selena and began to rummage in her pack. She pulled out a large piece of cloth and began to tear at it with a dagger she pulled from a side pocket. Once she had a large square of cloth she reached into her pack and pulled out a small bottle of a yellow liquid.

She laid the cloth on the floor and pulled the stopper from the bottle. She then carefully poured a thin line of the liquid along the outer edges of the cloth. Once that was done she returned the bottle to her pack and pulled out another, this time filled with a green liquid. She emptied the entire contents of this bottle on to the cloth and spread it thickly.

She carefully lifted the cloth and held it in front of Selena. "Now, this will sting but it is necessary. Please, do not move." She then carefully placed the cloth firmly against her wound, the line of yellow acting as a glue to hold the cloth in place and the green acting as a medicine, to keep the wound clean and aid recovery.

Selena hissed as the green substance seeped into her wound and she began to thrash as it stung her flesh. "Now you may comfort her." Angela said as she stepped away. Saphira immediately began to nuzzle Selena, who calmed down slightly at her mother's touch. Then Eragon did the same and now, with both parents comforting her, she stopped thrashing completely and lay motionless, resting.

Angela approached the body of Darmid. His eyes still remained open so she closed them. She then motioned for two of the men to come forth and carry him. "You will return to your people and await for me to come to you. When people ask what has happened you will tell them the truth, do not incite hate against these dragons, they were only doing what any of you would have done if your child was injured."

"What do we tell Darmid's daughter? She has no mother to look after her and she is only fifteen." When of the men asked.

"Do not tell her anything of what has transpired here. I will inform her personally, tell her to wait for me to hear what has happened." The men nodded and began to leave the cave, some of them muttering apologises to the dragons.

When all had left Angela retrieved the dragon's cold treatment. Five bitter tastes in the dragons' mouths later, Angela checked Selena again. She seemed to have settled but she didn't stretch as it hurt her side to do so. "There, now that should heal up nicely, it may feel sore but does it feel better than it did before." Angela was expecting a nod of the head and was so taken aback by what happened next.

_Yes. _A sweet sounding voice echoed inside Angela's head. Eragon and Saphira growled happily as they heard Selena speak.

"You speak!" Angela exclaimed. "It seems all that talking you did around them paid off." She said to Eragon and Saphira. "I wonder if the other two can speak."

_I can. _Vervada said.

_Me too. _Serafina added.

"Now isn't that a coincidence, they all learn to speak at the same time." Angela mused. Saphira and Eragon didn't care, however. They began to talk with their young almost, forgetting about their sickness. Angela laughed at their behaviour, although they still held their heads in their claws due to headaches they still talked happily.

Excluded from any conversations that the five dragons were having, Angela began to set up a place for her to sleep in, against the far wall away from the dragons. She then extracted a few things for travel from her pack. "Well, as you all are otherwise occupied and your treatment isn't due for another few hours I guess I will pay a visit to those people."

The dragons all looked at Angela and Selena spoke to her. _Thank you, Angela. _She said, the brown patch of cloth clashing against her white-blue scales.

"You are most welcome, Selena, but now you owe me two, one for the cold medicine and one for the wound treatment." Angela laughed lightly as she left. Selena worriedly looked up at her parents.

_I'm sure she was joking, Selena._

_--_

Angela was met with stares as she entered the village's boundaries. Some of them were curious, whereas others were mistrusting. She was intercepted by one of the men that had been in the cave when Darmid had been killed. "Take me to whoever makes the decisions around here." She said to him. He nodded and directed her towards a tent.

She stepped inside and was greeted by the eyes of four men and two women. "I assume you six decide on what actions the village take." She said. One of the men stood up.

"We are." He said. "Now, tell us exactly what happened with the dragons." Angela told him all the details, from the conversation with Darmid to the treatment of Selena's wound. Once finished the council spoke to each other and then turned back Angela.

"Well it seems the dragons were provoked so therefore we do not blame them for Darmid's death, but we do regret it had to happen that way." Angela nodded.

"Aye, death by dragon isn't really the best way to go. Now, we have the small matter of what is going to happen next. Personally I believe it to be foolish for you to still think that you could live in this area. The dragons will be even more reluctant to share now and they will defend themselves more ferociously should you decide to attack them again."

The council nodded. "The only option that doesn't lead to more bloodshed is for us to move on." Angela nodded.

"Is escaping taxes truly the reason why you have all fled here?" Angela asked.

"The majority of us, yes. Of course, there will be a few with ulterior motives for escape but most of us are honourable men and women who simply cannot afford to pay the taxes that are asked from us."

Angela smirked slightly. "I would consider it easier for you all to return to your homes. The Spine is full of dangers and in your travels for a new location for your village misfortune is sure to befall you. Also, should you establish your village and require aid you would not receive any as many people are reluctant to enter these mountains."

"But the taxes…" One of the two women started but Angela interrupted.

"I may have a solution to that. I know a place where I can get you something that any herbalist, potion maker or collector would be all to happy to pay a large amount of gold for." This interested the council.

"And just what is this something?" The other woman asked.

"Dragon mucus." Angela replied.

"Dragon mucus?" All the council members asked, some disgusted.

"Yes. There was a time when dragon mucus was abundant in shops. It had many uses and properties that made it a necessity for any self-respecting healer. However after the riders fell it became one of the rarest substances in Alagaesia, the only known source coming from Galbatorix' own dragon, Shruikan, and Galbatorix really didn't want to share it. Few remember it but the ones that do would pay a small fortune to obtain it."

The council once again discussed. "How much would we need to provide enough money for everyone in the village to pay the taxes?"

"A small bottle for each family here would suffice. If I bring you, say, three large containers of dragon mucus, would you return to the towns and cities where you came from." The council once again turned to each other and began talking, longer this time. Angela waited patiently, knowing that they would be foolish to pass up on the offer.

Finally they spoke to Angela. "If you bring us what you promised then we will return home."

Angela smiled. "Excellent, now, I will need three volunteers to carry three of your largest containers and I will send them back to you once I fill them. Have them wait for me at the edge of the forest, I have to speak with Darmid's daughter before I leave." The council nodded and Angela left. She quickly found someone who directed her to Darmid's tent. Once she arrived there another one of the men that was in the cave was waiting for her.

"How did she take her father's death?" She asked him as she reached him.

"There is a slight problem." He replied.

"And what might that be?" She said, interested.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself." The man led her inside the tent. It was decorated with many types of ornaments and furnishings, clear evidence of Darmid's importance in the group.

"Well, where is she?" Angela asked now growing impatient.

"That is her bed over there." The man said, pointing to a small bundle of furs with a sheet over the top. Angela cautiously walked towards the pile and pulled back the sheet. She gasped.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" The man asked.

"Yes, I have, and it is simply remarkable."

--

Angela walked into the cave carrying a small bundle. She quickly placed it in her pack and then approached the dragons. "They have agreed to leave as long as you five give me something to give to them."

Eragon and Saphira looked at her. _And what might that be? _Vervada asked. Angela was still unused to the hatchlings speech but soon recovered. She clicked her fingers and three of the men that had already been to the cave walked in, carrying a large pot each.

"I need you to snort into these pots please." She said with a smile. "I'm sure you, Eragon, Saphira, could fill a pot each. You three on the other hand," She said to the hatchlings, "Will have to share a pot." The five dragons looked at each other as the pots were placed in front of them. They then positioned themselves over the pots and began to snort.

**Well that's the end of this filler. I can start moving on with the story now. I may do a chapter which tells you all about how the rider war ended. If I did it would be in the next chapter done as flashbacks on the way to Orik's wedding. That of course would be another small filler just to fill in the journey time but a few people have asked me to go over the battle and I have only mentioned a few small details. Well anyway please review, they really do make my day, especially long ones.**


	32. Away from home

**I know that I said I would include the battle between Eragon and Galbatorix but when I began writing it it just seemed stupid to do it so far into the story. As such this story will not include that fight, whereas my third planned story will. Anyway on with the show, enjoy.**

Selena stretched as she woke up, the tender scar on her side aching a bit as she did so. Her stretching also woke up her sisters who proceeded to growl at her. _Do you always have to get up so early?_ Vervada asked as she stretched her velvety, black wings.

Selena flicked her white, tipped tail at Vervada's snout. _There's nothing wrong with getting up early, besides if I didn't wake up none of you would._

_She has a point, Vervada. _Eragon said as he yawned, his white teeth exposed to the world.

_But it's much more comfortable to sleep in. _Serafina complained, trying to find some warmth from Eragon and Saphira to fall asleep again. This woke Saphira who spread her wings and brought them down on everyone in the nest, trapping them all.

_Serafina is right, go back to sleep. _She said as Eragon and Selena tried to struggle away, Vervada and Serafina had given into their mothers wishes and curled back up against her.

_Saphira. _Eragon said as he finally managed to roll out from under her. _We're travelling today, we agreed on this last night. _Saphira growled and reluctantly folded her wings, Vervada and Serafina shivering at the loss of warmth.

_Fine but you owe me a morning. _She said, then closed her mind from her children and spoke to Eragon privately. _Preferably without the hatchlings. _Eragon caught the hint and nuzzled her.

_We'll see. _He said as he moved away from her._ Perhaps in Tronjheim._ Selena began to nudge Serafina, who was the only one who hadn't risen. Serafina swiped at the prodding snout, missing her by an inch. Selena growled and pounced on the sapphire dragon and they began to scrap.

Vervada snorted. _Childish_. She stated. She watched her sisters fighting and found herself kneading the floor of the nest with her claws. She couldn't resist, and dived on the two young dragons, adding herself to the brawl.

Saphira watched them with interest, then noticed Eragon with his back turned. She took the opportunity and leapt on him, knocking him to the floor with a crash. _Now don't you start._ He said to her as she began to bite his neck.

"Yes, it's hard enough trying to sleep with three small dragons fighting, never mind two large ones." Angela said as she sat up and rubbed her head. All the dragons stopped their games and laughed. "Bloody dragons." Angela muttered as she got up and exited the cave. Eragon took this distraction and managed to heave Saphira off him. He then made a sprint for the exit and left the cave.

Saphira contemplated following but she decided that she would get him when he returned. Meanwhile the young dragons continued their fight, at least until Saphira broke it up. _I believe you are all awake now, little ones. We can't start our journey until your father returns, until then I have to tell you about something._ The three dragons laid down next to each other, preparing them selves for what they thought would be a rather long talk. _There is something you should now about your father._ She said to them. They all looked at her with worried looks.

_What is it mother?_ Vervada asked. _Is there something wrong with him?_ Saphira ignored her and continued.

_Now you must understand, he loves us all and he is a true dragon, in heart, mind, soul and instincts. _The hatchlings grew even more worried.

_Please tell us._ Selena asked, whilst Serafina nodded.

_Your father has always been the loving male that you know but he didn't always have that strong, majestic and beautiful body that he possesses now. _The hatchlings looked confused.

_What are you trying to say, that he isn't a dragon?_ Serafina asked. Saphira shook her head.

_No, he is definitely a dragon, otherwise you three wouldn't be here but he wasn't always one. He was once a human._

_Like those creatures that came into our cave? _Selena asked, subconsciously rubbing her scar with her wing.

_The same species, yes, but not like them, more like Angela. _Saphira said nuzzling Selena. _You see, you three are the first wild dragons in over a hundred years, there aren't many of us left._

_We know that. _Vervada said_. If it wasn't for that blasted dragon rider Galbatorix then we would still be abundant in this land._

_Yes, that is true, but you also don't know that I was a rider's dragon, your father was my rider. At the time I was the last able dragon, there was no other's apart from one, who was crippled. As such, there was no way for the dragon race to continue and I would never find a mate, I fell into depression._

The three hatchlings crept closer to their mother and nuzzled her. _Then how did father become a dragon? _Selena asked, eager to know the rest of the story.

_We were in a desert, on the other side of Alagaesia, when Eragon found something. This allowed him to speak with a powerful being who then proceeded to transform Eragon into a dragon. On our travels he proved himself to be a more than able mate and I chose him during our mating season. That is how you came to be. _The hatchlings were quite for a moment. _Now remember, just because he was a human doesn't mean he wants to be one again. He loves being a dragon and he would never leave us for his former life._

_We know that. _Vervada said. _But if you and father are the last dragons apart from us then doesn't that mean we won't find mates? _She asked. This caused the other two to start asking the same question.

_Now listen to me when I tell you this, all three of you will have mates, I promise. _

_But how do you know? _Serafina asked.

_Because I am your mother and I know things. _Saphira replied slyly. The hatchlings began to pounce on their mother, trying to get her to tell them but she wouldn't give in. The steady thud of wings could be heard from outside the cave. _Your father's back, go greet him. _

Saphira watched as the hatchlings left her sight. A minute later they came running back in, each with a small fawn in their jaws. Eragon then came into view carrying two deer. _So that's where you went, I thought you were hiding from me. _Eragon dropped one of the deer in front of her.

_Now why would I do that?_ He said as he lay down next to her and began to eat. The sound of crunching bones and tearing flesh filled the cave just as Angela returned.

"Whoa. Hang on a second, let me put my stuff…away." It was too late. Serafina had gotten blood all over the sheets that Angela had been sleeping on. "Right, well now you owe me two as well, Serafina, the cold medicine and the sheets."

_Do you plan on having all of us owe you something, Angela? _Saphira asked as she stopped eating to lick a speck of blood off her chest.

"Well you don't, Saphira, you supplied me with a good amount of your mucus and Eragon won't soon, as he is going to carry me for a bit when you leave. As for your hatchlings, well, they aren't really mature enough to be any use to me yet so I will have to wait for them to repay me."

_We're big enough to carry you. _Vervada said as she cracked the leg of the buck she was eating. _Personally I would prefer to get my debt paid as soon as possible, especially if you're looking for more debts to stack up._

_You're not big enough to carry her the distance we're travelling, Vervada. _Eragon added as he swallowed a leg of deer. _It's much farther than our usual races, after which you are usually exhausted anyway._

Vervada licked the tip of her claws delicately, just like Saphira did when she was trying to avoid eye contact. _I__ don't get that exhausted. _Eragon growled with amusement at the similarity of the hatchlings habits to Saphira.

_I know but I think I'll be carrying her. You don't have a saddle though, Angela, unless you want your legs skinned, you'll need one. _Angela just looked at the blood smeared dragon with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you really think I don't know how to make one? I brought leather with me in case I found you, I just need to take your measurements." She took another look at him, then at the rest of the dragons. "But first wash off that blood, I'm not getting any of that on me."

_I can take care of that._ Saphira said and then proceeded to clean Eragon. The hatchlings laughed as they watched their mother bathe their father. _What are you three laughing at, you're next._ The three dragons immediately stopped laughing.

_But we're old enough to clean ourselves._ Selena protested. Serafina agreed, whereas Vervada remained silent.

_Ah but it's your punishment for laughing at your father. _Saphira replied as she finished licking the last spot of blood off Eragon's chest. He then proceeded to Angela who began to make measurements. _Now who's first. _Saphira asked as she towered over the three hatchlings. Selena and Serafina slowly curled their tails around Vervada and hurled her forwards. _You then. _Saphira said as she began to clean the black dragoness.

After sacrificing their sister, Selena and Serafina tried to sneak around their mother but were intercepted by two large blue tails. Eragon could still reach Saphira so placed his tail on her left, whilst Saphira placed her tail on the right, boxing the hatchlings in. _Traitor. _Serafina hissed at her father.

_You shouldn't have laughed at me then. Just take your bath and enjoy it, Vervada does. _It was true, Vervada looked very relaxed but Selena loathed baths and Serafina just wasn't in the mood for one. With nowhere to go, the two sisters watched Angela measuring their fathers chest and then round his neck. They then watched her begin to cut some leather into strips and layered it on his back.

This distraction made it easy for Saphira to pin Selena down and begin to clean her. _Mother! _She protested as she looked at the now sparkling Vervada who was lying down happily.

_Well if you three and your father learnt how to eat without getting messy then I wouldn't have to do this as often._

_You've had four years to learn how to eat properly, us and father have only had two months. _She said as Saphira began to carefully lick around Selena's scar.

_So you told them then?_ Eragon asked as Angela began to stitch together the saddle, which was almost complete.

_Yes I told them. _Saphira said as she quickly descended on Serafina, who accepted her fate.

_And what do you three think about that? _Eragon asked his children. Angela pulled on the saddle, it was finished and would hold together for quite some time.

_You are a dragon now, and our father, whatever you were before doesn't matter. _Vervada said from her seated position.

_We know that you do not want to return to being a human, you love us and wouldn't leave us. _Serafina said as Saphira finished cleaning her with a final lick down her tail. Angela began to pack her stuff away and then fitted it to Eragon's saddle.

_Now I know how Saphira felt when she had to wear this thing. _He said as Angela made the final adjustments.

"I thought that you had to wear one to take Nasuada to Ellesmera?" Angela asked as she tried out the saddle.

_Yes, well, that saddle belonged to Saphira, and…well…you could tell it belonged to her. _He said. Angela and Saphira laughed whilst the three young dragons looked confused.

_What does that mean? _Selena asked. Nobody answered her so she redirected her question to her sister; neither of them knew either.

"Right well I think it's time we be going." Angela said from her seat on Eragon's back. Selena seemed angry at being ignored but wasn't eager on travelling.

_Will we be taking breaks every now and then? The ground just seems safer to me. _She asked as everyone else prepared for flight.

Serafina and Vervada advanced on her. _Aww what's wrong, afraid of heights_? Serafina teased.

_Be quiet, at least I'm not scared of water. _Selena retorted.

_I-I'm not scared, I just don't like getting wet, once I'm in it I'm fine. _Serafina said as she tried to defend herself.

_Sure you are. _Vervada added.

Serafina and Selena looked at Vervada. _At least we're not afraid of the dark. _They both said at the same time. This all resulted in another fight which Eragon and Saphira had to split up.

_Calm your selves, little ones, it will be a long journey if you three are constantly fighting._ Saphira said whilst Eragon nodded.

_Sorry mother, sorry father. _The three said together. Angela laughed and motioned for them to leave. Eragon and Saphira took one last look at their cave, remembering everything that had happened in it. They took flight, hoping that nothing had decided to move in after them when they returned to it.

--

"So how do you plan on taking Eragon away from Saphira, their bond is strong and she was the reason why my advances on him were denied." Trianna asked as Amora removed an uneven feather.

_They probably haven't realised it due to them constantly having their minds open to one another, but their rider bond was severed the moment Eragon's transformation was complete. The only bond that exists now is their mating bond. _Trianna sipped her tea.

"Wouldn't that be just as hard to break? I'm sure they love each other completely and any hatchlings that they have had together will surely make it more difficult." Amora repositioned herself, her tail feathers fanning out behind her.

_True, but I have my ways, he won't be able to resist me and in two weeks he will be all mine._

--

Roran secured the doors and windows before he helped Katrina on to the horse. He knew his home would be safe but he was still reluctant to leave it. Katrina soothed him as he climbed his own horse. "It will be fine, and even if it isn't, I'm sure Nasuada, Orik, or even Arya will help us if something befalls the house."

He sighed as they began to move away. "I know, I know, it's just that it took us so long to build and Tronjheim is so far away, I wouldn't know if anything had happened until we got back."

"If you were really unsettled by it then I'm sure Eragon will carry us back on Saphira, she can easily carry me, you, and Eragon."

"I couldn't ask them to do that, she isn't a horse and Eragon may be busy with his duties." Katrina laughed.

"Then stop worrying about the house. It will be fine and you promised to be at Orik's wedding, you can't back out now." Roran nodded, aside from leaving the house, he was actually looking forward to seeing Eragon again and telling his cousin that he was going to be a father and Eragon an uncle.

"I wonder what he will think when he finds out that he is going to be uncle." Roran mused. Katrina smiled at him.

"I'm sure that he will be happy but I hope that we do not upset Saphira." She said with a worried tone.

"I'm sure that she will be fine, I can't imagine her being upset that someone else is having children and she can't."

"Well we'll find out in about a week, if we travel quickly. Orik's wedding isn't for another week after that, if we arrive early we may be able to talk with Eragon."

--

"Petrøvya, that is where I am going." Angela said as she began to move through the trees. It was night, the stars were bright, and the dragons were resting in a clearing on the southern edge of Silverwood Forest.

_Are you sure you would not like me to __take you there? _Eragon asked as she grew further away.

"No, it's not far from here and that saddle didn't last as long as I thought it would, if I use it again it will fall apart." Eragon looked at the saddle on his back. His scales had rubbed away at the leather and the stitching had frayed. Saphira leaned over him and bit the leather away, freeing his back and destroying what was left of the saddle. Angela waved as she left the dragons.

_How much further do we have to travel? _Selena asked as she stretched her tired wings. They had journeyed for two days with only brief stops and she was growing tired of it.

_If we make good time in the morning then we could make it to Tronjheim by the end of tomorrow, otherwise it will take us a further two days. _Eragon said as he lowered himself into a comfortable sleeping position, away from the other four, who were sleeping against a rock. This had been the norm since they had left the cave, either Eragon or Saphira would sleep away from the others as a sort of defence.

_You'll like Tronjheim, little ones, it's inside a mountain and so will remind you of the cave, it's also quiet and peaceful. _Saphira said. Serafina yawned, which caused the rest of the dragons that were looking at her to yawn in return.

_Will there be dwarfs there? _She asked as she curled up next to Saphira's side. Selena and Vervada did the same.

_Yes. Tronjheim is one of their greatest cities. There will also be quite a few elves and humans there for Orik's wedding. _Saphira paused as she lowered her head against the three dragons. _But you three will be the honoured guests. _Soon they began to sleep, the sound of snoring filling the area.

After a couple of minutes, a black scaled head could be seen popping up from behind Saphira's head. Vervada carefully climbed over the long blue wall that was her mother's neck. She then made her way to the other blue form that was straight in front of her.

Eragon started as he felt something rub against his side. He turned and found Vervada staring back up at him. _What's wrong, little one? _He asked her. She averted her gaze.

_Nothing. _Was her reply. Eragon waited for a few minutes until finally she told him. _I just don't feel comfortable out here. _Eragon draped his wing over her, leaving her head uncovered.

_I was the same when I first left the Spine. I missed the protection of the mountains and the open areas around me overwhelmed me slightly. _Vervada nodded. _Do not feel ashamed at what you are feeling, your sisters are the same, in fact, so is your mother; we have grown used to living in that cave in the mountains._

Eragon looked up at the stars, the bright lights winking back down to him. Vervada followed his gaze and spied the moon. It shined down on her with a hint of blue, which was the usual during the winter months. _It's beautiful. _She said.

_Aye, you haven't seen much of the stars and moon at night have you? You prefer to stay in the cave when night falls. _Vervada once again nodded, slightly embarrassed.

_I don't know why but the dark just intimidates me. _Eragon understood.

_I used to be scared of the dark, it's something that all children experience. You'll grow out of it, just like Serafina will grow out of her fear of water and Selena of her fear of flying. As long as you are here with me you have nothing to fear from the dark. _Vervada nodded for the last time before she lowered her head and drifted off to sleep. Eragon stayed awake for a few minutes before finally joining her.

**Quick question, do you think that there is too much fluff in this story or is there the right amount? If there is too much I'll tone it down a bit, the only reason there is so much is because it fills the chapters easier and helps me move the story along but I'll reduce the amount if it bothers people. Anyway, review and let me know what you think, I got 14 reviews on the last chapter, the highest amount I have gotten, let's see if we can make it 15.**


	33. Saphira's promise fulfilled

**I can only apologise for the late posting but I can't really change that now can I? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it.**

The dwarfs worked furiously as the last piece of the Isidar Mithrim was put into place. It needed to be secured so that it could support the weight of dragons, dwarfs and who knows what else. From the floor of the chamber which the star sapphire capped, Orik examined the work. The star was a miserable excuse for it's former glory. Although it was put back together the pattern of the sapphire was lost amidst the cracks and scratches that could not be repaired.

"It's a disgrace." A dwarf stood next to him said. "It will never be what it once was, what makes you think a beast will be able to fix this."

"You should remember who you are talking to." Orik replied, not taking his eyes of the sapphire. The dwarf by his side muttered an apology and bowed. "And Saphira is no mere beast. I have travelled with her and seen the dragon magic she wields, it can do amazing things far beyond what normal magic can accomplish. I have the utmost faith in her abilities."

A dwarf came running towards Orik, a look of urgency on his face. "My King." Orik looked down from the Isidar Mithrim and acknowledged the dwarf, waiting for him to continue. "We have word that dragons are approaching, they will be here in a matter of minutes." Orik smiled.

"They're early." He said. "Earlier than even I asked for them to be. Come, let us meet them as they arrive, I'm looking forward to seeing Eragon's new body."

--

The five dragons flew through the dark caverns, Vervada staying close to Eragon. Vision was poor but they could still make out the walls around them and could see if there was an obstruction in the way._ When we land stay behind us. We would prefer it if you remained hidden until we assess whether we are welcome or not._ Saphira told the three dragonesses.

_Why would we not be welcome?_ Serafina asked as she dodged a stalactite.

_Because last time we were here I was almost murdered. _Eragon answered.

_Then why are we going, they don't deserve to be in our presence. _Eragon laughed at the wild dragon nature of Serafina shining through.

_We are going because Orik is a very good friend of Saphira and I, and because I told him I would be at his wedding._

_Well what happens if they don't welcome us? What if they attack us? _Selena asked, not wanting to feel the cold touch of steal again.

_Then we will kill whoever is in our way and make our escape. We won't stay if you three feel uncomfortable, it is up to you. _Saphira said.

_Well I definitely want to stay, I'm not having all that travel go to waste. _Vervada added thoroughly exhausted from their flight.

_Well we will find out soon enough, we are almost there._ Eragon said. The five dragons emerged from the tunnel they were travelling in and entered the humongous cavern that was Farthen Dûr.

It was dark in the cavern and only creatures with enhanced eye sight such as dragons or elves could see clearly. As such the large group of people by the south gate of Tronjheim could only hear the dragons approaching.

Saphira and Eragon landed just in the field of vision of the crowd, anything behind them was shrouded by shadows and that was where Vervada, Selena and Serafina landed. Saphira and Eragon remained perfectly still, hiding their daughters from view even if light suddenly filled the area. They waited until a lone figure approached them from the crowd.

The figure walked without fear, straight towards the two dragons. When the man grew closer he became recognisable as Orik. "Well I see that one of you is Saphira, but who might the other be?" He said with a laugh.

_Orik, it's nice to see you. _Saphira replied. _May I introduce my mate, Eragon Bjartskular._

_So now I have your name? _Eragon asked.

_Well I have never slain a shade._

_Fair point.__I'm honoured to have it._ Orik laughed at this conversation.

"It seems you two were made for each other."

_Well technically I __was__ made for her. _This also incited a laugh from the dwarf before Eragon grew serious. _Is it safe for us to be here? _He asked.

Orik's face hardened. "I assure you that you will not be harmed whilst you are here, Eragon. You are a member of my clan and will be given the best guards available. Not that you will need them, Az Sweldn rak Anhûin have returned to Tarnag and only a select few of their clan will be present for the wedding. I believe you will be in no danger, plus elves will be arriving soon and then no one would dare attack you or else face the wrath of those dragon fanatics."

_The elves are coming? Maybe they'll treat me like thy treat you Saphira. _Eragon said with a chuckle, remembering how the elves lavished their attention on Saphira and ignored him whenever they were present in Ellesmera.

_I wouldn't count on it Eragon, I am still far the more interesting and beautiful dragon out of the two of us. _She replied slyly.

_Aye that you are. _He told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Enough of this talk outside in the open. Please come inside the city where we can talk much more comfortably, we have much to discuss." Orik turned and began to return back to Tronjheim, the rest of the people did the same.

Eragon and Saphira moved apart from each other, providing a gap between them. Selena, Vervada and Serafina entered this gap, now illuminated by the light and revealed to anyone who was watching. The five dragons began to walk towards Tronjheim amidst the distant mutterings of the crowd. The crowd stopped moving as they saw the hatchlings. Orik had not yet noticed and had already entered the city, whereas all the other people had parted and lined the path that the dragons had to walk through.

Eragon and Saphira moved closer to their hatchlings expecting an attack. No attack came, however, they just watched. Eragon watched the faces of the crowd carefully. The dwarfs showed nothing but dislike, there were looks of anger, fear, displeasure and shock on their faces at the sight of three unexpected dragons.

The few human faces amongst the crowd were no better. They revealed no friendly faces or any of happiness, only awe, shock and fear. This caused Eragon and Saphira to move even closer together, despite the protests of their hatchlings at the lack of room.

Eventually they entered the gateway and emerged on the other side in the main circular room that made up the majority of Tronjheim. Orik had been stood in the middle of this room, waiting for Eragon and Saphira. When they did arrive and revealed their hatchlings to him his face exuded shock.

"You have hatchlings!" He exclaimed. Eragon and Saphira nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You certainly didn't waste anytime rebuilding the dragon race did you." Eragon was wondering just how many people were going to say that when they first met his hatchlings.

_My transformation coincided with our mating season, the results were inevitable._ Eragon explained. Orik nodded and glanced at the hatchlings.

"Do they have names yet?" He asked Saphira.

_Ask them yourself. _She replied.

Orik looked back towards the hatchlings. They were currently still in-between Eragon and Saphira's sides but ventured forwards towards Orik at their parents insistence. "Well met dragons." Orik said as he bowed. "My name is Orik, son of Thrifk, clan chief of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum and King of the dwarfs, I welcome you to this city."

The three hatchlings warily approached Orik, who remained still as they did so. _Well met Orik, my name is Serafina._

_My name is Vervada_

_And my name is Selena. _Orik smiled at the three dragon females.

"I feel sorry for you Eragon." He laughed. "A family of females." Orik teased.

_Aye but they can be quite a handful in a fight, I have trouble reaching a draw with them, I never win._

"Yes well personally I hope for a boy but I believe your races beliefs are different to ours, you would be happy with boys or girls." Eragon and Saphira nodded. "Well I digress, behold." Orik pointed and looked up. The five dragons followed his gaze and clapped their eyes on the reassembled Isidar Mithrim. "We have laboured hard these past two months to piece it back together, now all that remains is for you to heal it, Saphira."

Orik said this with hope and not as an expectation. _And I will Orik but I will need help from the rest of the dragons here. I must warn you that I do not know what will happen, aside from repairing the cracks I do not know what other changes will be made. _

Orik nodded. "I understand, the star sapphire is important to us but as far as most of the dwarfs are concerned it is already lost to them. Anything unexpected you do to the sapphire will not be taken as hostile, only good will come from your actions today, Saphira, nothing else."

_That is good to know, when do you wish us to begin? _She asked the dwarf king.

"Whenever you are ready but preferably within the next three days. We need time to prepare for the ceremony. Do not worry, the dragon hold will still be available for your use and you will not be disturbed by anyone on the surface of the Isidar Mithrim."

_Then we will begin now, why put off till tomorrow that which you can do today. _Saphira then took flight. Eragon nudged the hatchlings to follow and soon all five dragons were on their way to the dragon hold and the surface of the star sapphire.

They were unsure how strong the shattered sapphire was and didn't know if it would support their combined weights. This uncertainty was swept aside as one by one they landed and the sapphire held firm. _And just how do you plan on repairing this, my mate? _Eragon asked Saphira when they were all safely on their feet.

_I don't now for certain but I believe if we all concentrate hard enough and for long enough then something will happen._

_That's your plan? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, is there something wrong with that, my mate? _She asked as she advanced on him, growling slightly.

Eragon backed away. _No, nothing wrong with that. What do I have to do?_

The hatchlings laughed at this display before Saphira began to tell them. _All of us should surround the star with the same amount of space in-between us. Once we are in position press your snouts against the sapphire and concentrate. What to concentrate on I do not know but as we can't normally use magic I can't see any other way of doing it. _

The five dragons took their places around the sapphire. Saphira pressed her snout to the cool gem closely followed by the three hatchlings. Eragon watched the four do this, they all had their bony eye lids closed and seemed to be concentrating. Eragon doubted the usefulness of this exercise but without his own idea he wasn't going to argue with Saphira about it. He closed his eyes and pressed his snout firmly against the gem.

After an hour of doing this nothing had happened or changed. The sapphire remained cracked and Eragon was growing more and more frustrated. Aside from the dragon fire inside him, he could feel no link to the magic he once wielded and he knew that Saphira couldn't call on dragon magic just as much as he could.

After another half hour it reached the point where Eragon grew so frustrated that his mind suddenly went blank. A surge of energy shot through his snout and into the sapphire. Eragon opened his eyes and tried to remove his snout from the gem. He couldn't and he could see that the same thing was happening to everybody else. They could do nothing but stand there with their heads down as more and more energy was released into the sapphire.

Eragon felt himself becoming weaker as he felt the energy leave his body. He grew terrified that this magic would use all his energy but the magic stopped, almost as quickly as it had started. Eragon lifted his head and looked at the other dragons. They had also stopped and were now looking at the gem which was beginning to glow.

The glow brightened until the dragons had to close their eyes. Several minutes later the glow dissipated and the dragons looked at what they had done. There were no cracks on the sapphire, it was as if it had never been broken. There was only one unexpected side effect, the Isidar Mithrim was no longer red, it was a deep blue.

_I told you it would work. _Saphira said smugly.

_I never doubted you, my mate. _Eragon lied. _Come let us return to the dwarfs, I'm sure they have noticed what we have done. _

Sure enough the dwarfs had noticed. By the time Eragon, Saphira, Vervada, Selena and Serafina had reached the ground floor again, the dwarfs were already celebrating. At the sight of the dragons the dwarfs cheered even louder and raised their flagons and tankards of mead and beer to them.

Orik, surrounded by dwarfs, called for silence. He too was holding his own tankard and raised it high to the five dragons that were sat on their haunches in the middle of a large circle of dwarfs. "To Eragon, Saphira and their hatchlings. We thank you for your deed." He shouted followed by a mighty cheer as the dwarfs agreed.

It wasn't long until the dragons found themselves being herded into a great feasting hall. Once there, the dwarfs insisted on kissing the floor in front of each of the dragons feet. Saphira and Eragon, who were used to this behaviour, patiently waited for it to finish. The three hatchlings however thoroughly enjoyed the treatment.

When the praise was finished the drinking, cheering and dancing resumed. Saphira and Eragon were both given a barrel of mead to drink. "We stock piled a large amount for when you next arrived, Saphira." Orik explained. "We have been doing so for quite sometime and as a result you have more than enough to last you two weeks of heavy drinking, even for you." Saphira took a draught of the mead alongside Eragon, the barrel was large enough to fit both their heads in side by side.

_Thank you Orik, but I don't think I will be doing any heavy drinking._ Orik laughed, obviously doubting the truth to this claim. The three hatchlings tried to take a drink of the amber liquid that their parents were drinking but were told that they weren't allowed. This annoyed them immensely as everyone else in the room was drinking it but them.

The hours passed but the celebration didn't die down. Between them, Eragon and Saphira had gone through six barrels and their judgement was slowly leaving them. They began to drift away from the hatchlings as they talked to the dwarfs and joined in with their singing, humming along and roaring every now and then. Because of this the hatchlings remained unattended.

_I don't know about you but I want to try some of that drink, just look what it's done to mother and father. _Selena said as they watched Eragon and Saphira sway their heads together along with the music in the hall.

_I agree let's see if we can get some. _Vervada said. With that the three hatchlings approached the dwarfs that seemed to be in charge of bringing out the barrels that Eragon and Saphira were drinking from. As soon as the dwarfs saw the three they immediately bowed and brought forth a barrel without even being asked. The three hatchlings looked at each other excitedly and one by one they dipped their heads in and drunk deeply. The three found that they enjoyed the taste very much and in a matter of minutes had emptied the barrel.

_Can we have another, please? _Serafina asked the dwarf who smiled back at her.

"Of course, oh great Iron tooth." Serafina was confused by what he had called him but cast it aside as a second barrel was placed before them. On the other side of the hall Eragon and Saphira had taken to dancing. They couldn't dance as well as the various dwarf couples around them but they still attempted to dance together.

Eragon swayed his head side to side next to Saphira, who fluttered her wings in time with the music. Their tails were intertwined and when they moved them along with the music it sent shudders up their bodies, which only seemed to add to their dancing. Orik, who refused to dance with anyone due to his engagement to Hvedra, was stood nearby, talking boisterously to his fellow dwarfs and laughing at the various jokes and anecdotes that were shared.

Meanwhile, Selena, Serafina and Vervada had finished their third barrel. _This is great. _Vervada said as she swayed slightly. _I feel so relaxed, now I know why all these people are drinking it._

_Well I don't know about relaxed but I do feel like my head is lighter and I feel like I have a nice buzzing in my head. _Selena added as she played with Serafina's tail, who was talking the ears off a nearby dwarf.

Eventually many of the dwarfs had left the hall leaving only a few left to celebrate. It was at this point that Orik once again raised his tankard to the five dragons. Eragon remembered that last time Orik did this Saphira tried to bow, which ended up with her passed out on her back. Convinced he could do a better job, he rose up on his hind legs and brought his foreleg to his chest. Saphira, who was annoyed at how easily he had done it, quickly rubbed her tail in-between his hind legs, causing him to yelp and lose his balance.

She roared with laughter at this but then realised that he was falling in her direction. Before she could move he crashed into her, knocking her over and they lay tangled up together on the floor of the feasting hall. _I think. _She said. _Its time we went to the dragon hold. _She said as she untangled her self from her mate and rubbed her snout with a clumsy foot.

"I believe that would be a good idea." Orik agreed whilst still roaring with laughter. Eragon and Saphira rose to their feet, somehow their tails still remained intertwined and they went off to find their daughters. When they found them they were slightly amused with what they saw. Serafina was still talking to the dwarf, despite him being passed out. Selena and Vervada were side by side, quietly humming by themselves and swaying with the hum. _You three have been drinking haven't you?_ Saphira slurred.

_Yes we have and it's great. _All three said at once as they clumsily made their way to their mother and father.

_I doubt any of us will be thinking that it's great tomorrow. _Eragon said as his vision blurred terribly as it mixed with the four dragons he was with. The five dragons had always kept their minds linked to one another's ever since the hatchlings had hatched. This caused many problems as they tried to make their way back to the dragon hold. Senses, feelings and thoughts mixed between the dragons, they could all swear that they each had a scar on their side and Eragon tried his best to keep Saphira's thoughts of him from swaying to the hatchlings.

Eventually they reached the area under the Isidar Mithrim and they took flight. It was anything but graceful as the dragons slowly made their way upwards. Saphira bumped into Eragon twice and he could have sworn he heard her giggle inside his mind each time she did so.

They all landed heavily on the now blue sapphire and Saphira began to look for a dragon cave large enough for all five of them. There was one at the top but neither of the dragons felt like flying again. They all collapsed on to the surface of the gem, not caring how they were resting. Selena and Vervada were on their backs, their wings outstretched underneath them. Serafina was lying spread eagled on her stomach, and Saphira took a place on top of Eragon's back.

As she lay on top of him she began to lick the back of his neck. _Tomorrow you will be doing something with me…alone. _She said to him as her licking continued.

_Gladly. _Eragon hummed as he enjoyed the licking and her weight on top of him. _But let's see how we feel tomorrow, I think we will regret all that drink._

**Well done everyone, the last chapter got 17 reviews, two more than I asked for, Thank you. I would ask if I could get twenty but I don't want to turn into one of those authors that ask for a set amount of reviews before I post a new chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to give me a review anyway and thanks for all you constant reviewers who make writing even better. **


	34. Family matters

Ever since the war had ended there had been more and more visitors to the dwarves cities. Humans had been interested in seeing the great tunnels and halls that the dwarfs had carved into the stone for a long time, and now that the dwarfs were no longer in hiding this became possible.

Because of this, dwarfs frequently guided travellers through the dark passages to wherever the travellers were travelling. One such dwarf was guiding a man and his pregnant wife towards Tronjheim. He had been reluctant at first but when the man told him that he was the dragon rider's cousin he couldn't refuse.

Roran hadn't been to Tronjheim before, but he had heard tales of it from the people in the Varden. It was apparently a very large city, deep within the mountain that he was currently walking in. These tales were proven true when Tronjheim finally came into view. Roran gaped at the city in awe, Katrina doing the same by his side.

They had been to Ellesmera before and seen the elves forest cities but they suddenly seemed less magnificent when they thought about the amount of time and resources it would have taken to carve into the mountain and build a city in it's centre.

They passed a few dwarfs and people going in the other direction but other than that they had no company apart from the darkness that surrounded them; their dwarf guide wasn't the most talkative of people that Roran had ever met. Roran and Katrina soon found themselves passing in-between two giant golden griffins that seemed to stand guard over the passageway they were going through.

The dwarfs' wealth was easily visible in the hallway they walked through. Various gems lined the walls and a number of gold statues sat in the alcoves in-between them. What really made them lost for words was the gigantic sapphire that was high above the large chamber they entered.

The sapphire capped the entire ceiling of the chamber, but it looked like a small passage enabled people to stand above it. There was a rose carved into the blue gem, Katrina thought it beautiful how the dwarfs managed to capture the image of the rose in full bloom on the gem. The dwarf was also looking at the sapphire. "I see the dragoness made good on her promise to fix the Isidar Mithrim, although it was red last time I checked."

"Saphira fixed this?" Roran asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Aye, I wager there was much drinking last night." The dwarf replied.

"Do you know where we could find Saphira now?" Katrina asked.

The dwarf nodded. "The dragon hold is above the sapphire, she will most likely be up there. You can get there by using Vol Turin." The dwarf said, pointing to a staircase that spiralled around the chamber upwards towards the gem ceiling. Roran looked at Katrina, there was no way she would be able to reach the top in her current condition.

"I'll go up and see if they are up there." He told her. He then turned back to the dwarf. "May I ask if you can take her to someone who can find us accommodation, preferably someone who knows Orik, or better yet Orik himself." The dwarf nodded.

"Sending me away again?" Katrina said as she turned to her husband. "But even I know I wouldn't be able to make it up all those stairs." She moved close to him and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. Roran relished the contact and almost stopped her as she pulled away. "I hope to see you and Eragon soon, don't spend all your time up there with him, bring him down and we'll talk over a drink."

Roran nodded and then watched as she walked off with the dwarf towards a staircase that spiralled downwards. Once she was out of sight he made his way towards the staircase that led upwards. He looked up, not looking forward to his ascent. "You and your dragon, Cousin." He said to himself. "Just because she can reach high places doesn't mean that you have to live up there with her." He then began to climb.

His back began to sweat as he climbed. The stairs seemed to go on forever and Roran swore he was going to kill Eragon if he found him up there when he reached the top. When he did reach the top he collapsed on the top stair, panting heavily. His legs were burning and the bottom of his back ached; he felt like he had done all the work on his fields three times over without a break.

When enough time had passed for him to have recovered, he got himself up and proceeded to walk through the only visible archway. This led him to some more stairs but he thanked the gods that they only went up about twenty steps. Once at the top of these he found himself standing on the giant sapphire.

As he looked around he immediately noticed the five dragons lying smack down in the middle of the gem. He was astounded that the dragons were there, he had always been under the impression that there was only two dragons left, Saphira and the golden dragon, that Eragon had mentioned lived in the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Yet lying down before him were two large dragons and what were undoubtedly their children.

As Roran studied the dragons he recognised that the large sapphire dragon, that was lying on top of the light blue coloured dragon, was Saphira. He had no idea who the other dragons were but he guessed that Saphira had found herself a mate. 'Well at least now Eragon doesn't have an excuse for not finding himself a wife' He thought to himself.

He carefully crept towards the dragons. He planned on waking Saphira and leaving the other dragons alone, he didn't know them so didn't know if they would try and attack him. When he reached her he tapped her on the leg that was draped over the other dragon's side. "Saphira." He whispered. "Saphira, where is Eragon?"

Saphira stirred slightly and then growled._ No, Eragon is mine._ She said as her grip on the dragon beneath her tightened. She then seemed to be asleep again.

Roran looked at her, puzzled. 'She must be having one strange dream' he thought before trying again.

"Saphira, where is Eragon?" This time Saphira opened her eyes. She looked around the room but she couldn't see Roran, who was just below her elevated position on Eragon's back.

_He's right here. _She said as she licked the blue dragons neck repeatedly.

Roran sighed. 'She's still half asleep.' He tried one last time. "Saphira, it's me Roran. Where is Eragon? I wish to speak with him." He said this slightly louder, causing two of the smaller dragons to stir. He froze in place expecting them to wake but they didn't.

Saphira lifted her head. Her glazed eyes fixed on to Roran and a vague sense of recognition drifted across from her mind to his. _Roran? _She asked. He nodded. _What are you doing here? _Saphira suddenly buried her head into the light blue dragon's back. _Oh my head. _She said as she rubbed against the scales.

"I take it you had quite a lot to drink last night." Roran laughed lightly. Saphira nodded. "Well I'll leave you to sleep if you tell me where I can find Eragon."

Saphira stopped rubbing her head against the other dragon. _This is Eragon. _She said.

Roran grew irritated. "I think you may still be drunk." He said.

_I think I am. _She said slowly._ But I am telling you the truth. This is Eragon, transformed into a dragon to be my mate._

"That's impossible, even I know that there isn't a magic like that."

_If you don't believe me ask him yourself. _Saphira then began to nudge Eragon's neck. _Eragon, Eragon, my mate, wake up. _The dragon began to stir, although Saphira still remained in her position on his back.

_W-what is it Saphira, you can't honestly wish to do it now, can't it wait till later? _Roran recognised the voice, it was Eragon.

_We'll save that for later, my mate, for now your cousin wishes to speak with you. _At the mention of his cousin Eragon quickly lifted his head, only to bring it down with a quiet whimper. _Maybe you were right about the drink. _She said as she licked the back of his head.

"Wait, how is this possible? And why haven't you told me this before now?" Eragon opened his eyes and looked at his confused cousin. His mind was still swimming with the effects of the drink he had consumed, but enough time had passed to give him a serious headache.

_It's a long story for how I became like this but as to why you haven't been told…I have been living in a cave with Saphira for the past four months in seclusion._ Eragon told his cousin.

"You've been a dragon for four months!" Roran exclaimed, loud enough for the hatchlings to wake up.

_Ow my head hurts. _Serafina said as she ran her tongue through her teeth.

_I don't feel well. _Vervada complained as she turned over onto her stomach. _Ouch, I shouldn't have slept on my wings. _

Selena was still asleep, her mouth hanging agape and a small stream of saliva flowing out from between her teeth and pooling around her head.

_Yes four months. _Eragon repeated. _Not many other people know about this, it happened quite suddenly and, well, it happened around the dragon mating season and that was where these three dragons came from._

Roran's face went pale. "Y-you mated with Saphira…and had three children?" He looked at the three hatchlings, two of them looking back at him with confused looks. "I'm an uncle to dragons." He said quietly.

_Is there something wrong with that? _Eragon challenged. Roran looked at him.

"Oh no, nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that you're human, like me."

_I'm not human anymore, my transformation was a complete one. I have the same instincts and hereditary knowledge that Saphira and my hatchlings share. I won't be returning to human form, I don't want to. _

"You don't want to?" Roran repeated. "Katrina is pregnant, I will soon be a father and you an uncle. What will happen if something happens to her and I? Who will care for the child?"

_I'm glad that you are expecting, Roran, but I can't be transformed back. If something does happen to you and Katrina then Saphira and I will try and look after the child- _Roran interrupted him.

"How can you look after it? You can't pick it up if it's crying, I really don't think Saphira produces milk, and you are so big that you will crush the child if you try to walk towards it."

_Well then you will have to find someone else to look after the child. Saphira and I don't expect you to look after our hatchlings if something happens to us._ Eragon snapped back, his jaws clicking together, sending a sharp pain to his head making him regret doing it.

Roran scoffed. "I couldn't even if you wanted me too. They're too big, a different species and would eat me out of house and home."

Saphira grew tired of the conversation between the two cousins. She firmly bit down on Eragon's neck and quickly pinned Roran down with her tail. _There, now, you two have both begun to raise families. Whoever that is done with and however you both do it is trivial, the point is still the same, to raise offspring. I know this is a shock to you Roran but it is something you have to accept, Eragon is now a dragon and my mate. Besides he doesn't answer to you…he answers to me._

Eragon winced slightly as Saphira bit down harder to get her point across. _Now, Roran, I seem to recall you saying you would leave me to sleep if I told you where Eragon was. Well, I told you where he was and now I wish to return to sleep. _She lifted her tail off Roran and wrapped it back around Eragon. _Unfortunately I am quite comfortable here, so Eragon will not be available for you to talk to for quite sometime._

With that, she released the grip her jaws had on his neck and then laid her head back down on Eragon's head. Roran tried to begin talking again but a glare from Saphira made him stop. He looked at the hatchlings, who had now gone back to sleep. Eragon exhaled loudly in a sigh and shut his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. Roran, now with his conversation forcibly ended, began to leave. _If Katrina is anything like Saphira then I feel sorry for you, cousin._ Eragon said inside Roran's mind.

Roran turned to look at Eragon who winked at him, Saphira snoozing loudly on his back. Roran gave a light chuckle."No, I think you have it worse." He whispered back.

_I heard that_. Saphira said, making Eragon panic and Roran leave in a rush.

--

Angela cursed as she tripped over a knotted tree root. "Why is it dragons have to live in places like forests and mountains? What I wouldn't give to find a dragon who likes vast open plains, preferably with a managed road passing through it."

Upon entering Petrøvya she had been assaulted by the rumours in the city that a golden beast was seen in Silverwood Forest. She had cast these rumours aside to begin with, she usually heard such rumours when venturing into any city. However, her interest in this one grew when some of the rumours began to speak of a golden dragon.

After some investigation she discovered that the rumours began about two months beforehand, which coincided with the hatching of Selena, Vervada and Serafina. That was why she was traipsing through the forest, someone must have been transformed into an egg and remained undiscovered until it hatched.

Solembum easily traversed the terrain. _If things were as easy as that then what would be the point?_

Angela glared at the werecat. "Don't be giving me all that rubbish, I had a hard enough time hiking across the Spine looking for Saphira and Eragon, I don't see why I just can't have it easy for once."

_Because dragons are stubborn, you can't change that._

"You're hopeless." She said with a sigh. They walked in silence through the forest for a further fifteen minutes before Angela tripped again. "Blast it all!" She cried out as she lost her footing and landed head first in the mud.

She picked herself up, turned around and then kicked the tree that she had tripped on. _You may want to take a closer look at that tree._ Solembum said as he casually licked his left front paw. Angela took a look at the tree and realised that it had been uprooted. She also noticed several claw marks on the bark and several more in the dirt around it.

"The dragon has been here, recently by the looks of it." She mused as she studied the tracks.

_HE__ has and still is. _Solembum stated. _I've been able to smell him for a while now._ Angela's face grew flushed.

"You knew it's gender and how close it was for some time now!" She shouted angrily. Solembum simply carried on with his licking. She cried out in frustration. "Well make yourself useful and tell me which direction to go in."

A few moments passed before Solembum answered, further infuriating Angela. _Straight ahead of you there is a small cave by the nearby waterfall. He lives in there. _Angela hung her head in exasperation.

"It would have been a lot easier on me if you had told me this before. Come on, the quicker we find him the quicker we can get to Tronjheim." Angela walked off into the forest, Solembum stalling a bit before finally following.

It didn't take long for Angela to hear the waterfall and not long after that for her to actually see it. From there she began to search for the cave that Solembum had mentioned. She found it a few meters to the left of the cascading water and about one meter up the cliff face. Unfortunately she was on the wrong side of the water.

"Did you know about this?" She asked the cat by her side.

_Now how could I have possibly known?_

She sighed and slowly began to wade through the water. The water went waist high but that wasn't what bothered her; she didn't want to get wet in the first place. Solembum had avoided getting wet by jumping on to Angela's shoulders and when she reached the other side he jumped off on to the floor, as dry as he was before. Angela glared at him whilst she squeezed the water out of her clothes.

A rush of wind above her suddenly caught her attention and she looked up to see a young golden dragon fly over her head and then land in front of the cave, staring at her. Angela noticed that the dragon was slightly bigger than Eragon's and Saphira's hatchlings, but that could only be expected due to him being male. "I've been looking for you, dragon." She said to him, his golden eyes fixed onto hers.

_And why have you been looking for me? _The dragon replied. Angela took a step forward only to receive a growl. _Don't come any closer, I've seen your kind before, you've tried to hurt me in the past. _Angela thought for a moment. The dragon seemed to have no idea that it had been a human.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, remaining where she stood.

_I do not know, I hatched not far from here and have been in these woods ever since. _

"And you have no idea where your egg came from?" She asked again.

_No, now, if you would kindly like to explain why you were looking for me. _Angela smiled.

"I believe you have a purpose. I have been looking for you to introduce you to other dragons." The dragon seemed interested.

_And how would you know how and where to find other dragons? _He asked, sceptical of her intentions. Angela smiled and reached into her pack. She then pulled out a glistening, brown dragon egg. The dragon stared at it.

"I'm no stranger to dragons." She said, rubbing the smooth egg. "I happen to know where there are three lovely females for you. I would say you are about two months old, another four and you will be mature enough to mate. Coincidentally that is around the same time your spring mating season begins. It would be easier on you for me to introduce you to the only last females left, rather than for you to hunt them yourself."

The dragon was deep in thought after this. Angela knew he couldn't refuse. _Fine I'll come with you, but if you try anything I will rip you to pieces._

Angela's grin broadened. "A wise choice. But I need to ask one favour of you." She paused and the dragon nodded. "Where we are going is far, and we need to be there within a week, the only way we can manage that is if I ride on your back."

_That shouldn't be a problem. Climb up. _The dragon crouched down but Angela didn't move. _What's wrong?_ He asked.

"I can't ride you bareback, your scales will skin my legs. I'm going to have to make you a saddle."

_A saddle? _The golden dragon asked, confused. Angela only smiled at the young and naive dragon.

**Tell me what you think and drop me a review, they are truly appreciated.**


	35. Time alone

**Sexual themes in this chapter, you have been warned.**

Three hours after Roran had paid them a visit, Saphira finally got off Eragon. The missing weight on his back also caused Eragon to wake up. _I was comfortable._ Eragon complained.

_So was I, but we can't sleep all day._ She stretched, yawning as she did so.

The yawn transferred to Eragon and he rose and stretched alongside her. _Who said we can't? We're dragons, we can do whatever we feel like._

_True, and if we were in our cave then I would have been content to lie on you all day but whilst we're here, we can't. How are you feeling anyway?_

_Better, my headache has died down. Dragons really do recover faster than humans._

_Yes we do, but our hatchlings are still young, I can wager they won't be feeling well._

_Let's see shall we? _Eragon moved over to Selena, who was still lying on her back, drooling profusely. _Selena, Selena, it's time to wake up, little one. _He nudged her stomach and she twitched, her tail whipping up to clout Eragon's snout. _Ow, fine if you want to be like that…_ Eragon then gently gripped the tip of her tail in-between his teeth and lifted her in the air.

Selena yelped as she was lifted off the floor. She tried to swipe at her father but he was out of reach. _Put me down._ She roared in protest.

_For someone who loves to get up early you didn't seem like you were going to get up. _Eragon explained and dropped her carefully back on the ground. She looked up at him as she stood up and growled quietly to herself. _You wouldn't be feeling like that if you had listened to us when we told you not to drink that liquid._

Selena yawned and then tasted her mouth. _Eurgh I need water. _Saphira laughed and directed her to some fresh water that the dwarfs had sent up sometime when they were sleeping. Saphira then proceeded to the other two sleeping dragonesses and nudged them awake with Eragon.

After all three had woken, drank some water, relieved themselves, and after a minor case of vomiting, the three younglings sat on their haunches, looking up at their parents. _How do you feel?_ Eragon asked them.

_Tired. _Vervada replied.

_Sick. _Serafina said.

_Sore. _Selena answered.

_Well that's what you get for ignoring us._ Saphira told the three, who lowered their heads. _But now that you have experienced the effects it will be less painful for you the morning after. Your body is use to it so it should recover faster in the future._

_Well we did have fun drinking it._ Vervada said the other two nodding in agreement. _When can we have more? _Eragon and Saphira looked at each other and then laughed.

_We didn't expect to hear that._ Eragon replied. _The first time your mother drank she declared a pox on all mead._

_I suppose we could let you. The only time you will ever get to drink is either here or if you go to Ellesmera, the rest of the time you'll be in a cave with nothing but water. Enjoy it whilst you can, but only when your father and I are drinking. _The hatchlings flashed their teeth at this , obviously happy about it.

_Until then, your mother believes that we should be doing something, that is the reason why you have been woken. _The hatchlings glared at their mother.

_Why couldn't we just carry on sleeping? _Vervada asked. _I'm sure the dwarfs wouldn't mind._

_Because it isn't our home. The dwarfs will be wanting to begin their preparations for the wedding up here soon and us sleeping here won't help them. _Saphira defended herself.

_Fine, we'll sleep in one of those caves. _Serafina declared, taking off for the largest and highest cave in the hold. Two seconds later, Vervada and Selena followed, quickly entering the cave and leaving the sight of their mother.

_Unfortunately I agree with them, my mate. _Eragon then spread his wings to follow them but before he could take off he found himself pinned down on his back, underneath Saphira.

_And where do you think you're going, my mate?_ She growled playfully. Eragon growled back at her and flipped her over, so that he was pinning her.

_I was going to go back to sleep but it seems you have something else in mind._ Saphira quickly nipped at his neck, throwing him off guard and managed to flip him back over on to his back, reasserting her dominant position.

_Yes I do. For the first time in three months we are free to do what mates are supposed to do and I say we take advantage of this time. _She gently nibbled on his neck, whilst he lay motionless beneath her.

_I'm sure we could find a dark enough place to do so, a place where we won't be seen or heard. _Saphira stopped her treatment on his neck and let him up.

_Then what are we waiting for?_ She spread her wings, slowly, for Eragon's benefit. A quick thrust of his mind into the cave that the hatchlings had entered told Eragon that they were sleeping, and would be doing so until the effects of the beer and mead left them completely.

_Nothing, let's go._ He said as he took off, Saphira following closely behind.

--

Amora gazed down from the throne room at the hundred men that had volunteered to fight for her. She had held a small competition to discern the strongest and each one of the men had proven themselves. "The mages are in place, Amora. The platoon is ready to leave." Trianna said from the phoenix's side.

_Did you give them their orders. _She asked Trianna.

"The mages were told to cast wards over the group to stop the arrows and the soldiers have been told to fight ruthlessly once they reach the dwarfs to provide a greater distraction." Amora nodded.

_Good. _A quick thrust of her mind later and the men began their march towards the Boers. _Soon I will have my mate. _She said. Trianna poured some water into a bowel and set it before Amora.

"Would you like me to scry the dragons?" Trianna asked. Amora only nodded and Trianna used the necessary spell. Once the water showed the image of the two dragons flying together, Trianna left the room. Amora watched the dragons, curious to where they were flying to.

--

Eragon and Saphira left the dragon hold and the city of Tronjheim. The sun wasn't above the summit of Farthen Dûr, meaning the inside of the mountain was cast in darkness. Nobody could see where the two dragons were going and so they would not be disturbed by anyone.

_So how will we be doing this?_ Eragon asked as he reached the far wall of the cavern, furthest away from the city. Saphira landed by him and rubbed along his side.

_Well we can't do it whilst flying, we'll hit something. We'll have to do it on the ground. _Eragon wasn't entirely sure of what to do. Unlike during his mating season, his instincts weren't taking over, all he knew was what Glaedr had told him, _'One is in the air, and the second is on the ground, with the male mounting the female from behind.'_

_Well are you going to get started? I'm waiting._ Saphira said, a little impatiently. Eragon couldn't see her in the darkness but he knew she was nearby, he could smell her scent, which had vastly increased.

_I can't see you, where are you? _He asked into the darkness. He heard Saphira growl, growing more impatient.

_Right in front of you, feel around for me. You better not mount me in the wrong direction; my mouth is for food nothing else. _Eragon gulped at the prospect of putting something so important to him into something with so many sharp teeth. He swayed his head out in front of him in a large arc until it came into contact with her side. He then moved his head along her back to discern which way she was facing.

He found where her tail end was and positioned himself behind her. _Are you ready?_ He asked as he rose up on his hind legs and placed his forelegs on her back.

_Yes, Eragon. _She replied, shuddering with anticipation. Although she couldn't see it, he nodded and then entered her.

--

Amora looked away in disgust as the two dragons began to mate. she had no intention of watching them do so. She returned to her roosting spot and looked out at the soldiers in the distance; they were just about to vanish behind a line of trees. As she looked out of the hole in the wall, Trianna returned to the room.

She was carrying a large jug, a glass and a bowl. She placed these on the table and poured, into the bowl and glass, some wine from the jug. "I thought that you might like a drink." She said to Amora as she walked past the scrying bowl. "Oh my…" She whispered as she saw what was happening in it.

_Oh my indeed. _Amora said, sounding rather perturbed. _Yes, I would like a drink of wine, thank you._ The phoenix said as she turned to face Trianna, who was struggling not to look at the images in the bowl out of curiosity. _Oh come now, it's not that interesting. _Amora said to her.

"I never said it was. I'm not looking am I? Trianna said in defence as she placed the bowl of wine on a stand near Amora, where she could drink it without having to stoop down.

_No, but you want to. _The phoenix countered as she took a few laps from the bowl, drawing the wine into her beak. _I'm sure you yourself have mated before, I am aware that you humans don't take mating as seriously as most other species._

Trianna's face grew red. "Well that maybe so. It's just that I have never seen dragons mating before and I was just curious. Aren't you?" Trianna asked, trying to shift the situation onto Amora.

Amora laughed. _Once upon a time, yes I was. Since then, however, I have seen it many times and I am not as curious as I once was. Enough of this talk. _Amora declared as she savoured the wine.

Trianna took a seat that faced away from the bowl of the two mating dragons. She sipped the wine as she looked at the body of the phoenix. No matter how long she gazed at it Trianna could not make a guess to how old Amora was. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Amora took several moments before she answered. _I do not mind you asking. It's hard to explain, the body you see before you is roughly a year old. However, my mind is much older, at least five centuries I would say._

"I don't understand."

_As a phoenix I have a special ability. Dragons are immortal, time does not kill them. Phoenixes however, age and our bodies grow weaker. At a certain time in our lives we burst into flames and our bodies are reborn from the ashes as chicks, with our minds still intact._

"So…can you die?" Trianna asked, slightly confused.

_Oh we can die, if enough of our bodies are destroyed so that there won't be enough ashes for a new body to rise from. If our ashes are scattered after we have burned a new body will also be unable to rise._

"If that is true then why do you need a mate?"

_Because new phoenixes can not be created through our deaths. A new phoenix comes from its parents, like all other creatures._

"But how will a dragon be able to give you chicks. You are a bird, whereas a dragon is a lizard, you can't honestly tell me that you are compatible."

_You forget that both dragons and phoenixes are creatures with an extremely close link to magic. We, along with a few other species, are capable of breeding together. The female always produces offspring of her species, so if I mated with Eragon, he would give me chicks, and if a male phoenix mated with Saphira, he would give her hatchlings._

Trianna rubbed her temples. "Logically, that doesn't make sense, but if magic is involved, I guess I won't full understand." Amora chuckled lightly as she took another drink of her wine. A few moments of silence passed. "Are they done yet?" Trianna asked.

Amora looked towards the bowl and the image of the two dragons. _No ,not yet. They look like they have only just got started._

Trianna's mouth hung agape. "What? They've been going at it for fifteen minutes already!" She exclaimed.

_Dragons have incredible stamina. _Amora explained to the mystified Trianna.

--

The small group of armed elves and humans left Du Weldenvarden and headed towards the magic infused boats on the Edda river. Arya and Nasuada had left it a little close to get to Farthen Dûr for the wedding but they had confidence in the boats that the elves had made.

To make up time, they brought along several Elven horses, so that they could travel on land when the river turned towards Hedarth. They would then board more boats when they reached the river as it turned back and began towards the Boer Mountains. This would save them a day, and with magic powering the boats they were confident they would reach their destination in time, perhaps even with a day to spare.

Nasuada boarded the boat and immediately set about to find herself a place for her to hold her pack. Arya did the same and they each picked a compartment built into the side of the boat that would remain dry if water came up over the side. "Do you think Eragon and Saphira will be present at the wedding?" Nasuada asked as she sat down.

Arya sat down opposite her as the boats began moving against the current up the river. "We both know that he had visited Farthen Dûr before he transformed fully. Orik was bound to have mentioned it to him and as they both share a close friendship I have no doubt that he will be there." Nasuada nodded.

"And word of this wedding would have travelled far, I'm sure the phoenix would have heard about it and she probably knows that Eragon will forsake his hiding place to be there. She will see that now is the best time for her to make her move for him."

Arya nodded. "Hopefully we will be able to persuade Eragon to leave as soon as the wedding has ended, otherwise his relationship with Saphira may come to an end."

--

Eragon and Saphira made their way back to the dragon hold. They were both tired and decided that they wanted to get some sleep, despite Saphira's earlier thoughts. As they descended on the hold they noticed a small group of dwarfs discussing on the sapphire. They held measuring sticks and pieces of rope and were placing the rope in various different patterns, obvious preparation work for Orik's wedding.

They ignored the dwarfs and entered the cave that the hatchlings had chosen. _We'll have to do that again and soon. _Saphira said as she nuzzled Eragon's neck.

_I'm sure we will be able to find things to occupy the hatchlings whilst we do so. _Eragon replied as he looked at the three that had piled themselves into a corner, a mix of blue, black, and white.

_Do what?_ The voice of Selena chipped in. Saphira and Eragon froze in place as they heard their daughter. _Why what did you do?_ She asked again as she untangled herself from her sisters, waking them up in the process. _Well?_ Selena questioned further.

_Well what? _Vervada asked as she yawned and stretched.

_Mother and father have been doing something but they won't tell me what? _Selena explained to her siblings.

_Why won't you tell us?_ Serafina asked the two dismayed dragons.

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other and closed their minds from the three young dragons. _What do we tell them? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_What else can we tell them? They know what mating is, they know how to do it just as much as we did before we actually did it, and they certainly know that we have already done it before._

_I know, but still, I would prefer them not to know what we were doing just then._

_Me too, but they're not stupid. _Saphira then opened her mind to the hatchlings again. _We were mating. _She said as she lay down, dragging Eragon down next to her.

_Oh. _The three hatchlings said before they started laughing. Eragon's and Saphira's heads grew hot as the blood in their bodies rushed to their heads in embarrassment.

_Well why didn't you just say so?_ Vervada said. _We can look after ourselves if you need some time alone. _She said through a laugh.

_You're a pair, don't let us get in your way. _Selena laughed.

_Just don't do it in front of us, seeing your parents mating isn't on my list of things to see. _Serafina finally added.

_Oh shut up. _Eragon and Saphira said together, causing the hatchlings to fall into another fit of laughter.

**Please review. Thanks to you all for over 300 reviews and over 16000 hits on the story, I never thought it would be this popular, especially because it was my first story.**


	36. Bad news

**I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed the review signed by Moral Question. It brought a lot of things to my attention that I would have loved to discuss with you which I can't really go into now as it may give away plot ideas. I understand where you were coming from and hopefully this Chapter may answer a few of your questions and settle a small portion of the questionable morals. Enjoy.**

_Mother, father, wake up._ Saphira and Eragon stirred slightly but they didn't raise, they just got more comfortable and went back to sleep. Vervada growled._ I said wake up._ She repeated as she jumped on their heads, shaking them awake.

Saphira grumbled. _What is it, little one?_ She asked as she turned on to her belly from her position on her side.

_There's dragons in the cave opposite us. _Vervada explained, a tone of excitement in her voice.

_No there isn't, you were dreaming and you still should be, as well as myself and your mother should be. _Eragon yawned as he began to close his eyes again. Vervada, however, had other ideas and shook his head to wake him again.

_I wasn't dreaming, I was awake. I was looking at the stars and the moon through that hole in the mountain and that was when I saw them. They came in from where we flew in the other day and then they went to the cave opposite, a large dragon and two smaller ones. _Vervada then ran to the opening of the cave and looked out into the dragon hold. On the other side of the hold, in a cave one below theirs, she saw another young dragon looking back at her. _Over there look! _She cried out.

Saphira snaked her head around Vervada and looked towards the cave her daughter was looking at. _Where?_ She asked. Saphira then saw the dragon. It's interest in Vervada vanished when it saw Saphira and it quickly darted out of sight. _With the wedding tomorrow it's about time they got here. _She said to Eragon as she brought her head back in. _Wake your sister's, Vervada, I believe it is time you met some of your kind._

Vervada squealed happily and quickly jumped on her sisters, forcing them to wake. _It's too early, even for me, go away. _Selena said quietly. Vervada ignored her and continued to wake the two.

Eragon got up and yawned. _Do we have to do it now? _He asked Saphira.

_Do you not want to see your brother? _She countered. _Besides, I promised the hatchlings mates and this will make good on my promise, they will see that there are more dragons out there._

_Fine, fine._ He said in defeat. Vervada had explained everything to Selena and Serafina and now all three were at the cave opening, trying to spot one of the other dragons. Eragon and Saphira came up behind them ready to investigate the other dragons. _Shall we go then?_ Eragon said as he took flight.

The rest of his family followed him and soon they were stood at the opening of the cave opposite. _Your father and I will go in first, you three wait here until we call you._ Saphira told the three excited hatchlings. She and Eragon then ventured into the cave and found Thorn sleeping at the back, next to a sleeping emerald green coloured dragon and another smaller, red dragon, that seemed to be hiding in the corner. _Murtagh?_ Eragon asked.

_What do you want?_ Murtagh replied back, flaring his crimson wings, a note of concern in his voice.

_Murtagh, It's me, Eragon._ At the mention of this Murtagh seemed to relax, folding his wings back against his body.

_Are you sure you are Eragon?_ Murtagh asked. Eragon nodded. _Then that must make you Saphira? _Saphira also nodded.

_You've seen us before Murtagh, why do you act like you haven't. _She asked.

_But that's the thing, I haven't. I can't remember anything unless I am prompted to remember it, I knew I had a brother called Eragon, who was transformed into a dragon to be Saphira's mate, as Thorn told me. But I didn't know what you're dragon body looked like. You two were strangers to me just a few moments ago._

Eragon looked at Barrett, his green tail curled around his body. _So when you hatched you couldn't remember anything._

Murtagh shook his head. _When I hatched I was basically a wild dragon, no memories of my life before hand existed, until Thorn reminded me of them._

_And what did he remind you of exactly? _Eragon said.

_Everything that I had shared with him about my life. Obviously some of my memories are lost forever but the majority of them, the most important ones, I remember._

_That sounds awful. _Saphira said, Eragon nodding in agreement. _Does Barrett remember anything? _She asked.

_Only his name and that he was a soldier in Ilirea. We only knew what you told us when we first found you. He was almost killed, however. After we told him that he was a soldier he remembered being shot by arrows and falling into a river._

_I think it's time we wake Thorn and Barrett._ Eragon said. Murtagh nodded, he moved to Barrett and nudged his side. Barrett tried to swat him away but Murtagh dodged and nudged him again, this time harder.

_What do you want Murtagh, I want to sleep._ Barrett said.

_We have guests._ Murtagh simply said making Barrett stand up and look around. He growled when he saw the two blue dragons, not knowing who they were. _It's alright Barrett, it's Eragon and Saphira. _

_Are you sure? _Barrett asked, his growl fading away.

_It is me Barrett, it's good to see you again. _Eragon said, which reassured Barrett at the sound of his voice.

_Shadeslayer, it is you. _He said, sitting down next to Murtagh.

_It's Bjartskular now actually, but yes it is Eragon. _Saphira chipped in, ignoring the look Eragon gave her. _Do you remember anything Barrett._

Barrett shook his green head. _I only remember my name, that I was a soldier, and you two but even my memories of you two are very limited. _

_That's because you only met us a few times and those meetings were only brief. _Eragon then moved towards Thorn and tapped him on the head with one of his claws.

Thorn stirred slightly. _We've just got here, go to sleep Barrett._He said, ignoring Eragon's claw.

_Do you really think that this claw belongs to a hatchling._ Eragon told him. This caused Thorn to open his eyes and look up at the blue dragon.

_Oh, it's you. _He said as he lifted his head and yawned. _What do you want?_He asked, not unkindly.

_Well, our daughter saw you arrive and she decided to wake Eragon and I to tell us. _Saphira explained.

_And here I was thinking I could get some sleep. _Thorn said as he got up into a sitting position. _How are your hatchlings?_

_All three of them are fine, in fact, they are waiting outside for us to call them in._ Eragon announced. Barrett, after being awakened by Murtagh, overheard this and told Murtagh. The two young dragons then snuck out behind the two large, blue dragons and out of the cave.

_You had three, I was only expecting two!_ Thorn exclaimed.

_So were we, trust me when I say laying three eggs is a lot more tiring than two._ Saphira said expressing no interest to do it again anytime soon.

_I'm sure it was, so what gender are they?_ Thorn asked.

_All three were female, Vervada, with black scales, Selena, with white-blue scales, and Serafina with sapphire scales. _Saphira replied, she then looked around for Barrett and Murtagh. _Where are they?_She asked.

_They're probably outside, introducing themselves to your hatchlings, no doubt Barrett's idea. For once being a disciplined soldier he can certainly be a handful, although that's probably because he's more dragon than human at the moment. _

_Yes, they informed us about the memory situation._ Eragon said as he began to make his way outside to find the five hatchlings. Saphira and Thorn followed and the three large dragons were soon at the cave entrance, looking down at the five hatchlings, that had moved down to the Isidar Mithrim.

The three older dragons quickly descended and landed by the group of young dragons. Upon seeing their respective carers, the dragons finished their conversation and split up. _Enjoying yourselves?_ Saphira asked the hatchlings who quickly hid themselves behind their mother's tail. _Why is it when we turn up you become shy, you__were doing fine by yourselves? _She asked.

Murtagh and Barrett, however, sat proudly in front of Thorn, pushing out their chests. _Oh very subtle, I'm sure you don't look too obvious._ Thorn said to them, causing them to slouch slightly. _I see that you have introduced yourselves. Now that that is out of the way I think you two and I should get some sleep, we had a long flight here._

Murtagh looked up at Thorn. _Since when do you make the decisions, I'm your rider._ He said.

_That's the first time you have tried to stand up to me since you hatched, I think you're getting ideas into your head. And besides, your not my rider anymore, little one. _Eragon laughed at Murtagh who was then carried off by Thorn, despite his protests. Barrett lingered a moment before he too stretched his green wings and returned back to his cave.

_And you've had enough excitement for one night. _Saphira told the three dragonesses as they watched the males fly off. _Come, back to the cave. _Eragon and Saphira pushed and nudged them until they finally looked away from the other dragons and they all returned to their cave.

_Where did they come from? _Vervada asked as they settled down to sleep.

_Same place as your father. _Saphira answered.

_You mean they were human._ Serafina said.

_Murtagh and Barrett were human transformed into dragon eggs. They hatched at the same time as you three did. But Thorn, like your mother, was born as a dragon. _Eragon explained.

The three dragonesses then began to ask dozens of questions at a rate that made a question unanswerable before a new one was asked. _That's enough._ Saphira told them. _You can ask questions later, for now, get some sleep. _With that Eragon and Saphira refused to answer any further questions from the three dragonesses. This annoyed them, but with nothing else to do they reluctantly went to sleep.

--

The rest of the day consisted of a lot of activity. It was the day before the wedding and the dwarfs were constantly bringing stone benches on to the Isidar Mithrim. The dragons only got in the way when they tried to help and were soon asked to leave.

Eragon, Saphira and Thorn soon grew tired of the way the five young hatchlings danced about each other. _Since when was Murtagh so…playful. _Eragon asked as he watched him chase Vervada through the air.

_His attitude has changed greatly since he was reborn. There was a time where he was disgusted at being transformed against his will, of course, I kept that memory away from him, he seems happier that way. _Vervada stopped trying to get away from Murtagh and pounced on him. He yelped in surprise and wrenched himself free of her, he then began trying to avoid her.

_He still has human instincts though, he obviously doesn't want to get too friendly with her yet. _Saphira mused.

_Barrett doesn't have that problem. _Eragon stated as he watched him wrestle with Serafina. _I suppose not remembering who you are has it's advantages._ Selena was the only one left out, she didn't seem interested in the two male dragons. Seeing her left alone brought a realisation to him. _There's still a dragon out there undiscovered! _Eragon suddenly exclaimed.

_What do you mean? _Thorn asked.

_The deity behind all this said that more dragons would be coming to mate with Saphira's hatchlings. You said that about four or five new dragons would be all that is needed to create a diversity of new dragons and rebuild the species. Well, there's two of the dragons over there, where are the other two or three. _Before they could discuss it further a dwarf approached them.

"Eragon." The dwarf bowed whilst Eragon, Thorn and Saphira waited for him to continue. "A troop of humans and elves accompanied by Queen Arya and Queen Nasuada has arrived. The queens request your's and Saphira's presence."

_Where are they now?_ Saphira asked.

"Beneath Isidar Mithrim. They said it was urgent." The dwarf then left the dragons and returned towards the city.

_Will you watch the hatchlings for us__, Thorn?_ Eragon asked. Thorn nodded.

_Of course I will, they will be safe with me._ Eragon and Saphira then told their hatchlings where they were going. They were only too happy to be left with the males and barely acknowledged their parents departure.

It wasn't long until the two blue dragons landed by the city and entered the chamber below the Star Sapphire. "Eragon, Saphira, we must speak with the both of you at once." Arya said, not even bothering to greet them.

_It's nice to see you too, Arya._ Eragon said back to her.

"We don't have time for this Eragon, come." Nasuada said before she and Arya began to move to a secluded hallway, big enough for the two dragons to fit in side by side. Eragon and Saphira looked at each other before following.

Once they reached the hallway, and they were certain that they wouldn't be overheard, Saphira spoke. _What is this about?_

Nasuada answered. "We have discovered what the entity responsible for taking control of the dwarfs is"

Eragon snorted. _Well, what is it?_

Arya pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket. "It's a phoenix. A female phoenix. We have researched it thoroughly and discovered that dragons and phoenixes have a…strange relationship."

_What do you mean by strange? _Eragon asked.

Arya and Nasuada looked at each other. "They have a relationship that revolves around fighting each other and mating." Nasuada explained

_Mating!_ Saphira and Eragon said together.

Arya nodded. "Yes. It seems that when a lone phoenix and a lone dragon of opposite genders meet, they can either fight, or become mates. However, only one phoenix is left in existence and she is female."

_And what has that got to do with anything? _Saphira asked.

"When a lone phoenix meets a mated pair of dragons it will try and split them up by seducing the dragon of its opposite gender, in this case, the phoenix will try and seduce Eragon." Arya explained.

_I would never leave Saphira and my hatchlings._ Eragon growled.

"The phoenix almost always succeeds, depending on how naturally resilient you are, you won't have a choice in the matter, Eragon." Nasuada said with a grim expression.

Saphira roared, causing guards to flood into the hallway. _I won't let it happen, I will tear that phoenix to pieces before she comes anywhere close to my Eragon._

"There is a very good chance that the phoenix knows that you are here, Saphira." Arya said, reassuring the guards with a motion of her hand. "She will probably form a plan to strike here within the next few days. I know that there is no way we can persuade you to leave before the wedding but you must leave as soon as possible afterwards. If we are fortunate, you will not be confronted by the phoenix."

There was silence whilst Eragon and Saphira discussed this information with each other before they finally agreed. "How many dragons did you have?" Nasuada asked, eager to change the subject to a much happier one.

_We had three females. _Saphira replied. Arya and Nasuada smiled.

"And what names did you choose for them?" Arya asked.

_Vervada, who has black scales, Selena, who has white-blue scales, and Serafina, who has scales to match Saphira's. _Eragon explained.

"Well you wasted no time in restarting the dragon race didn't you." Arya said with a laugh, Eragon growing annoyed with the continuous statement.

_They were the result of our mating season, which was only a month after I finished transforming._ He explained himself, hopefully for the last time.

"Well where are they now?" Nasuada asked with interest.

_Out of the city, Thorn is looking after them, along with Murtagh and Barrett._ Saphira replied.

Nasuada raised her eyebrows. "Barrett? Wasn't he one of my guards?" She questioned.

_Yes he was, he was transformed on the brink of death. He was shot with arrows and left to die in a river before he transformed. He does not remember anything of his past life, only his name._

"Well perhaps that is for the best, he had a wife and child before he was transformed, reminding him of them may drive him mad knowing that he couldn't be with them again." Nasuada said, rubbing her forehead.

_Do you think that wise? Is it right to keep that from him?_ Saphira asked.

"I agree with Nasuada." Arya said. "If you tell him he may resent his transformation and refuse to have anything to do with other dragons, a waste of his transformation by any judge."

_Fair enough, I suppose._ Saphira said.

"Right well, we have been travelling for a week non-stop now to get here and we would like to get some rest. We are sorry to have given you bad news, Eragon, Saphira." Nasuada said, with a slight curtsey. Arya gave the appropriate elf farewell and they both left the area.

_She won't be having you. _Saphira said, nuzzling his neck. _I won't let her._

_Don't worry I wont be going anywhere._ He replied, returning her affection. _Come, let us return to our hatchlings. _They both left the hallway and exited the city. They then headed back towards the area where they had left their hatchlings to play.

As they grew closer they noticed something odd. _Eragon, is that another dragon I see out there._

_I think it is._ Eragon replied confused. They accelerated through the air and then landed next to Thorn. The sound of their landing caught the attention of the new golden dragon, who froze in place to stare at them before Selena pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. _Where did he come from._ Eragon asked as he eyed the male dragon.

"I found him, not long after we separated." A voice said. Eragon and Saphira turned towards Thorn and saw Angela walk around his side. "He has been on his own since he hatched, I know nothing about him and neither does he. I had to give him a name, Hírador."

_Well he seems to have been accepted._ Saphira said as she watched Selena continue to pester him.

"They all seem to be getting along, looks like you could have potential suitors soon." Angela said with a laugh. "Maybe there will be future weddings."

_We don't have weddings, we have the nuptial flight._ Saphira said, certain that Angela was being serious.

"I knew that Saphira, I didn't think that you and Eragon had gone somewhere to get married." Eragon and Thorn quietly laughed at this, until Saphira gave Eragon a glare, making him stop and leaving Thorn the only one laughing.

_Will you be staying for the wedding, Angela? _Eragon asked, quickly trying to move Saphira's attention from him.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't be here otherwise. Dwarf weddings are the best out of all the species, dragons excluded of course. Dwarfs have a very quick ceremony and then a celebration, to put it simply, it's just an excuse to get very, very drunk."

_Sounds interesting, the hatchlings will certainly enjoy themselves. _Eragon mused.

"Why, have they been drunk before?" Angela asked, a large smile on her face.

_When we got here a week ago, we fixed the Isidar Mithrim, the dwarfs were quick to celebrate and the hatchlings managed to get themselves some mead._ Angela burst out laughing at this.

"I wish I was here to see that, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Come to think of it, you'll all be drunk tomorrow. Nine drunk dragons, I can't wait." Angela then began to walk back to Tronjheim, laughing all the way.

_I think there is something wrong with her._ Thorn said as he watched her walk into the distance.

_She get's progressively worse each time I see her. _Eragon replied.

**Well hopefully that chapter may have cleared a few things up to do with the memories. As you can see things are coming together now so the next chapter should be eagerly anticipated. Please, if you have any queries like Moral Question had then please ask them, a well written critiscism is much more valuable to an author than continuous praise, although praise does make me happy.**


	37. The song of the phoenix

**Where did all my reviewers gone? I only got 8 reviews for my last chapter, that's the first time in 7 chapters that I got less than 10. Well anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Due to the size of Tronjheim's population, and the small size of the Isidar Mithrim in comparison, only a select few were allowed to witness the ceremony. The twelve different dwarf clan chiefs were, naturally, seated at the front where King Orik and Hvedra were standing, accompanied by Hvedra's father and mother.

Behind the chiefs Queen Arya and Queen Nasuada was seated, their respective guards on either side of them taking up the remaining seats. The rest of the seats behind the two queens were taken up by the ones who were given the honour to witness the joining of the two dwarfs, mainly close friends or those who had proven themselves to Orik in the war.

Towards the centre of the Isidar Mithrim and to the far left, the gem was devoid of benches and left empty. This was where the nine dragons stood, squashed together to fit in. Eragon's instincts forced him to sit in-between Saphira and Thorn due to how close Thorn would be to Saphira if he didn't.

Selena, Serafina and Vervada, however, loved how cramped their place was as it gave them the perfect excuse to bump and rub up against Murtagh, Barrett and Hírador and then pretend it was an accident.

_I was talking to a dwarf earlier and he said that the celebration afterwards lasts for seven days. _Thorn said to Eragon.

_Seven days! Human weddings are only celebrated for three in Carvahall. _He replied. Saphira nudged him.

_I believe we celebrated for quite sometime. _She said to him, privately._ I also believe that our celebrations were how your flirtatious daughters were created. _

Eragon then remained quite, speaking only to tell his daughters to restrain themselves for the time being. They reluctantly did so and the nine dragons waited for the ceremony to begin. They didn't have to wait for long before an ancient looking dwarf made his way to Orik and Hvedra and began to speak in dwarfish.

Without a translator, the dragons had no idea what was being said and began to grow slightly bored. Thorn, Eragon and Saphira ignored their boredom but Selena, Serafina and Vervada, unused to being told how to behave, began to fidget.

It wasn't until Vervada nuzzled Murtagh's neck, causing him to yelp and a nearby bench of dwarfs to glance angrily at them, that Eragon intervened further. _If you three don't leave those males alone, Saphira and I will take you home and you won't see them again for quite sometime._

This threat caused the three young dragonesses to behave better than they had done since before the three young dragons arrived. Now with his attention back on the ceremony Eragon saw Orik give Hvedra an emerald encrusted, silver crown. _Now I wouldn't mind one of them, perhaps with a few rubies or sapphires. _Saphira mentioned.

_I thought you didn't like jewellery. _Eragon replied giving her a curious look.

_I said I didn't like gold but dragons inherently like shiny objects._

_But what would you do with it?_

_Who said I had to do anything with it, I would just be happy to look at it._

_I myself am quite partial to diamonds. _Thorn added, much to Eragon's surprise.

Saphira snorted. _Don't act so surprised Eragon, I'm sure that you yourself have an affinity for a certain gem by now. _Eragon was silent for a while as he watched Hvedra give Orik a silver crown encrusted with sparkling, amethysts.

_I like the look of that. _Eragon stated, slightly uncomfortable with his new found interest in shiny objects like a common bird. _So this is one of the reasons why Dwarfs don't like dragons, we did steal their treasures._

_We did, but if we could have procured them ourselves we wouldn't have had to steal them. In any case it is in the past, we wouldn't have to steal it now, we could just ask and we would be given whatever gem we wanted. _Movement among the dwarfs brought the dragons attention back to focus and they watched as each of the clan chiefs stood up and offered their blessings to the dwarf couple.

Eragon felt something on his back and tried to turn round to see, only to clash heads with Thorn, which resulted in the two dragons growling at each other. _Calm down, it was an accident. _A voice said that Eragon recognised as Solembum. _I only came to tell you that the ceremony is almost finished._

Saphira looked at the werecat. _Already? Angela wasn't joking when she said it was a very short ceremony._

_They tend to focus on the celebration afterwards. _Solembum stated before casually jumping off Eragon's back and weaving in and out of the seated people towards Angela, who grinned widely at the dragons.

Not long after Solembum's visit there was another lengthy speech in dwarfish before every dwarf in the room stood up and clapped, the confused humans slowly joining in. _Do something. _The voice of Arya said into all the dragons minds.

_Such as?_ Saphira replied.

_Roar, growl, hum, whatever you do when you express emotion to indicate approval._ Eragon and Saphira looked at each other and then roared loudly, closely followed by the other seven dragons. The dwarfs cheered even more at this and they began to make their way to Vol Turin.

The dragons had to wait until the sapphire was relatively empty before they could freely move around, the three male hatchlings eager to escape the three female hatchlings. Arya approached them. "Everyone has to show approval of the union or it is considered a dishonour." She explained. The dragons nodded as Arya turned and followed the people walking down the stairs.

Angela then approached them. "Now is when the fun begins, I can't wait to see the effects of alcohol on dragons, I just hope I don't get too drunk myself otherwise I may not remember it." She cackled to herself and followed Arya.

_Should we attend the party?_ Eragon asked Saphira, who responded by nuzzling his large, scaly cheek.

_I think we will be safe to make an appearance, besides, if that phoenix shows up I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind. It seems our choice has been made for us anyway. _She said as she looked up at the dragons that were just disappearing over the top of the dragon hold to enter Tronjheim from the main entrances.

By the time Eragon and Saphira entered the feasting hall that was being used to house the festivities, everyone was already drinking and wishing Orik and Hvedra their blessings. The two blue dragons carefully made their way towards Orik, trying not to stand on the dwarfs. Orik saw them approach and brought Hvedra to them. "Eragon, Saphira, I am glad you decided to stay, Arya and Nasuada told me of the phoenix."

_We are only planning on staying for a few hours, a night's rest at the most. _Eragon replied.

Orik nodded. "I understand, until then I hope you enjoy yourselves." He then motioned towards Hvedra. "This is my new wife, who I don't think you have met before."

_No we haven't._ Saphira replied. _Well met, Hvedra, daughter of Thorgerd One-eye._ Hvedra nodded briskly towards them.

"Well met dragon Saphira, dragon Eragon. I am glad I finally had the chance to meet you." Before she could carry on talking, an uproar of laughter caused them all to look in the direction of the noise. From their height, Eragon and Saphira could see Thorn helping Murtagh out of a barrel of mead, Vervada lying down on her belly, roaring with laughter.

Eragon and Saphira made their way towards them and they separated, Saphira moving towards Vervada and Eragon moving to Murtagh.

_What happened?_ Saphira asked the black dragoness. Vervada stopped her laughing when her mother questioned her.

_Nothing, he fell in._ She said before continuing to laugh.

_I know he fell in but how? Murtagh isn't clumsy._ She stopped laughing once again.

_I…touched his tail whilst he was leaning over to take a drink and it must have startled him because he jumped forwards and landed in the barrel. _Saphira gave a frustrated growl.

_You need to stop pestering Murtagh, Vervada. I know you are excited at meeting new dragons especially ones that could be your potential mate but if you keep up your…antics then you could possibly repel them. _Vervada seemed to take note of this and lowered her head.

_Well I don't want that, what should I do? He's interesting and has a strong body, I like him but I don't want to scare him away. _

Saphira looked down on Vervada and realised that she was already sizing up mates before she was even ready to mate. _I suggest that you apologise to him and then keep your advances to a minimum. _Vervada looked towards Murtagh, who was talking to Eragon, and began to make her way over to him.

_Your daughter has an obsession with me Eragon, she made me jump into that barrel. _Murtagh said as he licked the mead off his red scales.

_I know she does but it is only because she hasn't seen any male dragons before. Saphira was the same when she first saw Glaedr, she kept on pestering him despite my warnings until he attacked her. _Murtagh looked up from his cleaning.

_I don't want to attack her, I actually like her, I mean, when she isn't trying to touch me all the time she is actually quite interesting. _Eragon tried to hold back his laughter.

_Are you interested in my daughter Murtagh?_ He asked, failing to stop a small laugh.

_More so than the other two. _He admitted.

_Well I don't think you have to worry about the other two. _Eragon replied as he looked at Selena and Hírador drinking together from a barrel and Serafina and Barrett talking in a corner. Before their conversation could continue any further, Vervada arrived and stood next to Murtagh. They looked at each other before Vervada gave her father a 'go away' look.

Eragon took the hint and moved off towards Saphira, who was drinking deeply from the barrel that Murtagh had fallen in. He looked back at the two small dragons and was shocked to see Vervada lick a spot where Murtagh couldn't reach. _They're growing up too fast. _He said to Saphira before taking a drink. She looked up at him.

_Only because they have found some males to lavish their attention on. If there__ were more males their age here then they would be interested in them all, until they narrowed down their choice. Our next clutch of hatchlings will grow at a slower rate due to a scarcity of males._

_You are already thinking of more hatchlings. _She looked at him nonchalantly.

_Of course I am, every time we mate there is a possibility of more hatchlings and an almost definite chance every six months in our mating seasons. In fact, three months from now, we could be expecting three more eggs._ Eragon was slightly put off by Saphira's unemotional response but he had to admit that she was right and he didn't mind having thousands of hatchlings as long as they were with her.

A few hours passed and the people in the feasting hall were getting progressively drunk. Even the dragons, who intended to drink only a small amount, were feeling the effects. Saphira and Eragon were trying to fight the compulsion to dance. Vervada, despite her promise to stop pestering Murtagh, continued, except this time Murtagh didn't mind, whether it was due to the mead or his confession to Eragon.

Selena had gotten Hírador to confess that he didn't like flying whilst she did the same and the two, for some incomprehensible reason, had since taken up residence in an alcove in the ceiling. Serafina was also enjoying the treatment Barrett was giving her, he continuously doted on her as if she was a queen, probably from his training as Nasuada's personal guard. Thorn, however, had disappeared among the crowd long ago and now could not be found.

Angela, Nasuada and Arya were sat together at a table, drinking merrily and looking at Eragon and laughing every couple of minutes, Eragon didn't know why. Orik was still dancing with Hvedra with a few other couples around them, the humans twice as tall and trying to avoid standing on the dwarfs feet.

The few elves that had arrived were less adventurous when it came to drink but they still partook in using magic for others entertainment. Creating flowing fountains of wine and other such drinks and every once in a while conforming to the public's demand for a practical joke, one which was daringly performed on Eragon, which resulted in his scales turning a sickly green colour. This was quickly rectified when Saphira showed displeasure for the colour and hunted down the elf responsible.

It was during this that several dwarfs came running into the hall and began to shout that they were under attack. It took several attempts before anyone would listen but eventually the news reached Orik who quickly left the hall. With their far more acute hearing, Eragon and Saphira quickly followed, leaving the hatchlings in the safety of the hall.

They joined Orik, Nasuada, Arya and the sober elves underneath the Isidar Mithrim. A dwarf in full armour wielding a large poleaxe was speaking. "They came through a disused tunnel. Our archers tried to pick them off but they are protected by arrow wards." He said in a gruff voice.

"How many?" Orik asked whilst another dwarf handed him Volund.

"We counted about a hundred, not a size I would have considered bringing to your attention at this time but due to the celebration we are undermanned and overstretched." Orik nodded and turned to the rest of the group; he counted thirty elves.

"I believe that with the help of the elves here we can easily defeat this minor threat. Eragon, Saphira, I ask you to help us. Will you descend on them and take out their magicians so our archers can have an effect?" Eragon and Saphira nodded. They spread their wings and flew side by side out of the city and into the upper reaches of the mountain.

They eyed the ground for the attackers and found them as a small group of dwarfs fought back. Eragon dropped first, tucking his wings in for extra speed and casting his mind out at the same time. He brushed against the minds of the men and located the magicians. Once found he redirected his flight path towards them and let loose his blue flame.

Two seconds later, Saphira's flame joined his and they combined to form a raging inferno that engulfed the five magicians, that had crowded in the middle of the men for protection and to increase the effectiveness of their arrow wards. Above the low rumble of their flames the high-pitched screams of pain could be heard as the magicians and the surrounding men were incinerated.

With their job done, the two dragons began to return to Tronjheim. Before they got there, however, a melodic voice filled the mountain. The voice caused Eragon to stop mid flight and hover in the air. Saphira, who had been flying behind him, also stopped and looked at him. _Eragon are you alright?_ She asked as he looked around in the darkness.

A flash of light caught both of their attentions and they looked up to see a flaming bird flying in circles in the darkness. The voice was coming from the bird and Eragon was suddenly mesmerised by it. Saphira began to panic as she realised what it was. _Eragon, it's the phoenix. Remember what you said? You said that you wouldn't leave me._

Saphira's words were heard but he made no response. The phoenix's voice filled his head, taking priority over anything else. The way the fire bird moved in the sky made his eyes follow her and his heart began to fill with love and lust for the bird.

Before Saphira could stop him, Eragon shot towards the phoenix. Saphira called out to him. _Eragon, Eragon, don't go, come back, I- _Her voice was cut off as Eragon severed the link to the irritating dragon's mind and continued his course to the beautiful sight before him, his future mate.

**Review.**


	38. Battles for dominance

Saphira pursued Eragon for several feet before she caught up to him and knocked him to the ground. He landed roughly and was about to get up again when Saphira landed on top of him. Eragon immediately began to growl at the dragoness and lunged for her throat with his mouth. Saphira brought her head out of reach but he still managed to grip on to her neck and she roared in pain as his teeth sunk into her scales and drew blood.

He violently shook his head, causing further pain until Saphira had to move off him. As soon as she did so he released his grip and began to fly towards the phoenix again. Amora was very pleased with herself as she watched the fight between the two dragons, however, she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Eragon suddenly felt something plough into his side and grip on with claws. At first he thought it was the female dragon again but the smell was different, it was a male. Eragon whipped his tail around into the red dragon's side, making the dragon lose it's grip. Once free, Eragon manoeuvred his body around the dragon and secured it's wings to it's back. Unable to fly, the red dragon was at Eragon's mercy and it thrashed about as Eragon flew downwards to the floor.

Dust erupted into the air on impact and the two dragons lay motionless until Eragon got up. He was then knocked down again as Saphira tackled him. She once again pinned him but before he could fight back she inhaled deeply and then blew smoke from her nostrils that enveloped his head. The smoke was laced with her scent, something which she had done only once before and didn't know how to recreate until now.

Eragon couldn't help but inhale copious amounts of the smoke and Saphira's scent. His eyes glossed over and he rubbed his face against Saphira's body. Saphira nuzzled Eragon as he licked the wounds he had caused her. However, the phoenix's song suddenly grew louder and Eragon's sense of hearing conflicted with his sense of smell.

His hearing won and Saphira soon found that the licks to her neck had stopped and teeth replaced them. She thrashed as Eragon bit down harder, trying to get him to let go. The increase of volume of the phoenix's song also roused Thorn who then tackled Eragon and began to swipe at him. Saphira, with warm blood dripping down her neck looked at the two males fighting and then looked up at the phoenix.

Rage began to grow inside the sapphire dragoness and she shot into the air, straight towards the phoenix. Amora saw this and stopped singing._ Do not be foolish, dragon. You cannot harm me._

Saphira didn't slow but increased her speed. _I will rip out your throat! _She exclaimed, teeth bared. The phoenix laughed and began to glow brighter. Saphira slowed slightly not knowing what to expect but she didn't change direction. Amora flapped her wings at Saphira and a huge blast of fire shot towards her.

Saphira's pupils contracted as the flame grew closer until it collided with her scaled chest. She roared as the force of the blast sent her careening backwards, the flame propelling her back towards the city until she collided with a wall.

Amora laughed as she looked at the broken body of the sapphire dragoness. She then grew weak as the effects of using that amount of energy hit her. She drooped as she began to sing again and had to perch on a rock jutting out of the cavern wall, too tired to continue flying.

She then couldn't help but laugh as she watched three smaller dragons exit the city and begin flying to her, fighting against each other to get to her first. Thorn and Eragon noticed this and stopped fighting each other to deter the younger males. Together, Thorn and Eragon swatted the three out of the sky. The three dragons tried to get up again but each found themselves pinned down by three other dragonesses, who were furious at being ignored by them.

Arya and the elves emerged from the city and stared at the strange sights before them. Arya glanced at Thorn and Eragon who were clawing and biting each other. She then looked at Murtagh, Barrett, and Hírador who were being forced into submission by Vervada, Serafina, and Selena.

Finally she located Saphira, lying lifeless at the base of the city, fallen rocks and smouldering flames surrounding her. "Focus your attention on Saphira," She said to the elves, "She cannot be allowed to die." The elves quickly made their way to the downed dragoness whilst Arya looked around for the phoenix.

She found the bird but Arya knew that an arrow wouldn't reach that far and that even she would be unable to perform magic to that distance without collapsing out of exhaustion. With a cry of frustration she turned from the phoenix and ran to the rest of the elves, who were tending to Saphira.

Thorn and Eragon were now butting heads, their wings tucked against their bodies to prevent injury. Like before they both refused to give up in the presence of a wanted female and they continued to push, despite the pain in their heads.

Vervada yelped as Murtagh managed to get his teeth on to her neck. He bit down, blood leaking from between his teeth until something hit him hard on the side of the head. He released his grip and looked just in time to see Vervada's black, spine-tipped tail swing back round for another blow. It collided head on with his snout, the long and sharp spines piercing his flesh and making him roar in pain.

The elves used magic to reposition Saphira, who had landed in an awkward position which had resulted in the breaking of two of her legs. She was completely unconscious and didn't make any movement as the elves began to reset the bones and perform their magic on them. Arya worked on a large rip in the membrane of one of Saphira's wings, weaving it back together and removing the blood that hid further wounds.

Barrett flicked his tail at Serafina's underside, getting it in-between him and her and using it as leverage. She growled at him as she felt the tail push against her but he didn't stop and managed to flip her onto his back. He roared in triumph as he righted himself and prepared to take flight but he underestimated Serafina's speed. She pounced on his back, her unexpected weight making his legs buckle, and they both crashed to the floor. Serafina then bit onto the back off his neck and refused to let go.

Amora watched as the rest of the men she had brought with her were slowly picked off by the dwarf archers. She didn't bother to help them as they had served their purpose, allowing her to slip in undetected and gain enough height. She couldn't have hoped for what had occurred, however. She had five males fighting to get to her, three of which were of no use to her but she was still overjoyed.

Smoke drifted out of Selena's nostrils as she forced Hírador back down. After being left to fend for himself, however, Hírador was more than capable of defending himself. He knew of Selena's weakness and he managed to get his right foreleg free and rake his claws down her side and across her tender scar. Attacking her old wound didn't give him the response he desired. Selena winced at first but then turned it into a ferocious roar as she brought her head up and brought it crashing down on Hírador's. The blow caused both of them to see stars before they fell unconscious.

Desperation and loneliness gave Thorn the strength to continue fighting against Eragon, who was beginning to froth at the mouth and growing weaker as the fight went on. Eragon taking the only female Thorn's size also brought Thorn hatred that brought forth extra strength which he used to finally force Eragon's head to the side. He then flipped Eragon on to his back and slammed his ruby tail against Eragon's head until the light blue dragon remained motionless.

The elves were startled by how Saphira had gotten up after they had finished healing her most serious wounds. She swayed slightly due to her injuries but seeing the phoenix again made her forget about them. Despite the elves protests she surged forwards with a roar and leapt into the air, her wings working furiously to keep her up.

Amora screeched as she saw the sapphire dragoness approach. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against the dragon after using all her energy in her last attack. She decided to bluff. _You will only harm yourself further if you carry on with this futile effort. Just accept that Eragon no longer wishes to be with you or I will be forced to destroy you._

Saphira roared furiously and continued her flight, bloodlust in her eyes. The phoenix had taken the one she loved and turned him against her and she was not going to let the phoenix escape without paying heavily for it. Fifty feet from the phoenix, Saphira was suddenly attacked again. She roared in agony as claws ripped fresh wounds into her and she tried to escape. She was pursued however and relentlessly attacked whilst Amora laughed.

_I think that is enough now Thorn, it won't be long until Eragon wakes up and I'd prefer it if you didn't push your luck. _Thorn stopped attacking Saphira and flew to Amora's side where he nuzzled against her plumage. She cooed as he did so and carefully nipped at his scales with her beak. _Eragon was a fine specimen but if you bested him for me then I suppose I can settle for you, besides, your colouring best compliments my own._

Still under the control of his instincts, Thorn didn't say anything, he just sat by her, showing her affection. _I am afraid I am too tired to fly, Thorn. You will have to carry me._ Thorn crouched down and Amora carefully draped her self over his back, avoiding the sharp spines. Thorn then took flight and slowly angled himself towards one of the tunnels that left the mountain.

"Stop him!" Arya yelled to the rest of the elves. They aimed magic at the red dragon and tried to hit Amora but Thorn was making too many movements and eventually disappeared into the darkness of a tunnel. Arya cursed as the phoenix got away.

She then looked at the trouble Amora had caused. Eragon lay unconscious where Thorn had left him. Selena and Hírador also lay unconscious, the two dragons now oblivious to what had transpired moments before, otherwise they may not have been lying on top of each other.

Murtagh lay, bloodied and unconscious, with Vervada sat on top of him, carefully licking the wounds she had caused him to try and stop them from bleeding. Arya approached the remorseful dragoness and placed her hand over the punctures in Murtagh's scales. "Waíse heill." she whispered and Vervada thanked her before getting off the red dragon and lying down next to him.

Barrett was the only male left conscious and he was desperately trying to persuade Serafina to let go of his neck. _Please let go, my neck hurts._ Serafina only growled in response until Arya reached her.

"You can let go now Serafina, I don't think he will be causing any more problems." Serafina hesitated slightly before letting go. Barrett stretched his neck and then winced as something else touched the spot that had been bitten. He relaxed when he realised it was Serafina's tongue. However, after making sure he was alright, she then whipped him with her tail and then stalked off, her head held high.

She went to Vervada and when Murtagh began to open his eyes he too received a whip, Vervada being careful so that her spines didn't pierce him again, and both Serafina and Vervada stalked away towards Selena. Vervada crouched down and Serafina eventually lifted Selena off Hírador and onto Vervada's back. The two then carried their sister away from the three males and towards the city where their mother was licking her wounds and attacking any elf, human, or dwarf who grew too close.

When the three hatchlings reached their mother Saphira removed Selena off Vervada and took flight towards the dragon hold, Selena in her front claws and the other two following closely behind.

Arya watched the four females disappear from sight and then turned towards Eragon. Nasuada, Roran, Orik and Katrina approached the elf and they all watched as Murtagh and Barrett, carrying Hírador, with no where else to go, moved towards the unconscious form of Eragon and lie down next to him before falling asleep, unsure of what had occurred.

"What's going to happen now?" Roran asked as they contemplated the strange battle that had occurred.

"We won't know until Eragon wakes." Arya answered. "Saphira was hurt badly by Eragon, both physically and emotionally, she may not take him back."

Nasuada shook her head. "Saphira knew of the phoenixes intentions. She must realise that it wasn't just Eragon who acted in that way, all of the male dragons did, in fact, if they hadn't Eragon would not be here now."

"Saphira won't care about that." Katrina said as she placed her hand on her swollen belly. "All she knows is that the dragon that had given her hatchlings had rejected her to pursue another. If Eragon can't win her back then their relationship will be over and no more dragons by them will be made." They all looked grimly at Eragon as they turned back towards Tronjheim as dwarfs came from the other direction to begin the process of cleaning away the bodies.

--

When Eragon finally came back around his body was almost as sore as it was after the mating season. It took him several minutes to remember why and as soon as he did so he roared in anguish. "Well at least you show remorse, that's a start." A voice said which Eragon focused on as he found Angela sitting cross-legged by his side between the three male hatchlings. "I'll tell you now, that Phoenix certainly has a way of ruining a party, I didn't even get to see you all drunk out of your wits."

The phoenix's song still played lightly inside his head and he shook violently to silence it. _Where's Saphira?_ He asked as he tried to focus on anything but the song.

Angela's face hardened. "I don't think it would be wise for you to see her just yet, you should give her time before you try to explain yourself. In the meantime I think you will appreciate a bit of magic." Angela then stood up and waved one of the elven guards nearby over. He approached quickly and delivered the appropriate greeting to Eragon. "I think Eragon would like that song removed from his head." Angela said to the elf, who nodded and approached Eragon.

The elf leaned in next to Eragon's head and whispered. "Eyddr eyreya onr." The song playing in his head immediately vanished and he was able to concentrate more clearly. Eragon thanked the elf and watched as he returned to his post.

_Where is she?_ Eragon asked again as he stood up.

Angela sighed. "Didn't you just hear what I said? You should leave her alone for a while." Eragon didn't sit back down, he just stretched his wings obviously waiting for the answer he wanted. "Fine, if you want to make things harder for yourself then she is in the dragon hold but I warn you now, you hurt her Eragon, and these three hurt the other females." She said as she waved her hands at Murtagh, Barrett and Hírador, who had now woken and lowered their heads as she said this. "They may not want to listen to what you have to say."

_I must apologise for what I did. If she doesn't want to listen then I will leave her alone._ Eragon began to ready himself for flight and then noticed the other three dragons doing the same. _No._ He snapped at them. They growled back at him but stopped stretching their wings. _You will have your chance but now I go alone._ He then took off, leaving Angela shaking her head and the other three dragons itching to follow.

As Eragon flew he had no idea what he was going to say to Saphira. He remembered that he had attacked her, drawing blood and really trying to hurt her. He felt sick at what he had done and all because the phoenix had seduced him with her song. He descended into the dragon hold and flew to the cave that they had been staying in. When he entered it, however, he found that it was empty.

He left the cave and then began to search the others. It took him ten minutes to find Saphira in a cave on the bottom floor of the hold. The cave was only big enough for one dragon but Saphira, Selena, Serafina and Vervada had squeezed themselves into it, leaving no room for anything else to enter the cave. The four dragonesses had heard Eragon land and begin searching for them but they had not moved to greet him.

Saphira had her back to the entrance but the three hatchlings were glaring at their father. He lay down in front of them and waited for them to say something but they didn't. One by one they got up and left the cave. Vervada was the last to leave and brushed up against Eragon but the other two hissed at her as she did this and she reluctantly followed them.

This left Eragon alone with Saphira and he waited for a minute before he spoke. _Saphira I- _She interrupted him with a growl but didn't turn to see him.

_Leave._ She said to him before shutting her mind from his.

**Review.**


	39. Reconciliation

**I hope you like this, I had trouble picking a direction to take it in, there was quite a few to chose from. Anyway, Enjoy.**

Eragon flinched at her simple word, but he did not do what she told him. He tried to contact her again but her mind was enclosed within walls made out of her scales, like the ones on her forelegs that she must have been staring at. Eragon then sat remained where he lay outside the cave and waited for her to say something.

He found himself waiting their for hours, his limbs began to grow sore and boredom crept up on him but he refused to move even an inch, even when his left back leg developed a cramp due to its awkward positioning. It wasn't until he exhaled loudly that Saphira finally spoke to him. She lifted her head and turned it to face him. _You stupid dragon, I said leave._

Unlike before she didn't close her mind and Eragon was able to speak. _I'm not leaving Saphira._ He then saw the wounds and dried blood on her neck that he had caused._ I just came to apologise, although I won't blame you if you think that isn't good enough, especially after I said I would never leave you._

She glared at him for several minutes before speaking again. _You are right Eragon, your apology isn't good enough. I understand why you did what you did, all the dragons here did exactly the same, your daughter bares the same marks on her neck as I do. _She stretched her neck to express them further and reveal even more wounds to Eragon. _But it isn't a matter of forgiveness._

Eragon listened intently as she continued. _Imagine you gave yourself to someone and were going to spend the rest of your life with them. Now, what would you do if that someone tried to kill you? What if they could do it again? You wouldn't be able to sleep with that person out of fear that it could happen again. I could tell that you were willing to kill me if I hadn't stopped trying to prevent you going to the phoenix, Eragon. And as long as she is still out there, the temptation to leave me could come back. I don't know if I can trust you anymore._

Eragon whimpered at this. _Saphira, I would never willingly hurt you, you know that. Think of all the times we had before today. I love you and I want to be with you but if you don't want me anymore I will not just go and not look back. I will win back your trust, I don't know how but I won't stop until I do. _It was only after he said this that Eragon finally moved. Saphira watched him get up and take flight, leaving her sight.

He flew back over the dragon hold's walls, intending to find some where away from Saphira to sleep. As he exited the hold he spied where his hatchlings had gone to. They were on a rocky ledge and were currently speaking to Murtagh, Barrett and Hírador. When the three males saw Eragon they cowered slightly as they had ignored what he told them to do. But when Eragon made no motion towards them, and flew by without a glance back, they resumed their apologies to the three females.

Eragon decided that he would sleep where Thorn had defeated him, it was away from the city but not too far that he couldn't be found. When he descended on the area he discovered that Angela was still sitting their, but this time so was Roran. They looked up as they saw him approach and shielded their eyes as the draft caused by Eragon's wings kicked up dust and sand.

Once Eragon was comfortable Angela spoke. "Well what did she say, if anything?" She said.

_She said she doesn't trust me anymore._ He replied as he put his head on his front feet.

Roran adjusted himself. "Well then you will have to win back that trust. It can't be that hard." Angela shook her head.

"From my experiences with the dragons of old, when a relationship breaks down like yours has, Eragon, it was rare for it to recover." Her words didn't help console Eragon, they just made him growl softly to himself.

"There must be something he can do." Roran said giving Angela a stare.

"Rider dragons had more chance of recovery due to the riders being able to talk to the dragons. However, Saphira isn't a rider's dragon anymore and won't have the inclination to speak to any of us about the problem. It all depends on what Eragon does now."

"Well what if Eragon courts her?" Roran suggested resulting in a laugh from Angela.

"Courts her? She isn't a human, Roran. Dragons don't court each other." A thought came to Eragon.

_But I wasn't always a dragon. And Saphira isn't stupid, she would still recognise romantic gestures. _Angela continued to laugh.

"But it is just so ludicrous, dragons have never courted before. A female see's a dragon she likes, he shows her food, a home, or strength and she bites his tail and they perform the nuptial flight. I wouldn't be able to guess the outcome if you try and court her."

_Well if you can think of a better idea, I would like to hear it._ Both Eragon and Roran looked at Angela but when no answer was forthcoming Eragon continued. _But I have no idea how to court her, I've never courted anyone before and the only reason I ended up with her is because dragons have different rules._

Roran laughed. "Well now you have to do it the hard way like the rest of us, no easy relationship this time. It's not as hard as you think, Katrina likes it when I bring her flowers."

_I don't think Saphira likes flowers, why would she?_

Roran tried again. "Then perhaps you could take her for a walk."

_I don't think she would want to walk with me yet. _Angela scoffed at the two males suggestions.

"Dragons like shiny things, why don't you ask the dwarfs for some gems." She said before standing up. "I'm not sure where you will be going with this or how it will turn out but if you need any help Arya and Nasuada will still be here for another two weeks, and I'll be here for as long as you dragons are here." With that she walked off back to the city.

_Well Saphira does like gems, and I'm sure I could ask Orik for a few._ Roran looked sceptically at him.

"What exactly would she do with the gems, she can't have them turned into rings or a necklace, she'd outgrow it." Eragon stood up and stretched.

_We just like to look at them._

"What do you mean 'we'?" Roran asked raising one of his eyebrows.

_I like them too._ Eragon said before flying off towards the city, leaving Roran confused about the fact that his cousin now likes gems like the ones he would give to Katrina.

Eragon knew what he wanted to do, he flew over Angela and reached the city first. Once inside, he received mixed looks, some were scared, others were sympathetic, whereas a few were angry, elves included.

Eragon ignored this and went to find Orik. He didn't have the slightest idea as to where the dwarf king may have been so he used his mind to locate him. This led Eragon to the feasting hall where Orik, true to dwarf tradition, was still celebrating his marriage.

It took Eragon a few minutes to navigate the room without standing on any one but when he reached Orik the dwarf gave him a hard welcoming slap on Eragon's scaly leg. "Eragon! Heard the bad news, truly sorry for you I am lad. If there is anything I can do for you then don't hes-hesi-heshitate to ask." He said through a hiccup.

_Well actually Orik there is something you could do for me._

"Anything, lad, name it."

_I was wondering if I could have some gems, I want to make something for Saphira._

"Ah jewellery, no better way to gain forgiveness than with something expensive and sparkly." Orik called over a sober dwarf. "Tell him what you want made and how it should look and he'll have it done within an hour."

_An hour? That's fast._

Orik laughed. "They don't call us Dûrgrimst Ingeitum for nothing." He then proceeded to continue drinking whilst Eragon informed the dwarf what he wanted made. The dwarf seemed reluctant to comply to Eragon's demands, due to the amount of wealth the dragon was asking for, but Orik had already agreed.

--

Saphira was just turning on to her other side when she heard the steady beats of three dragons. She looked out of her small cave to see her three hatchlings make their way in to the cave. _Did you speak to the three males?_ Saphira asked.

Each of them nodded. _They're so sweet, they each apologised and told us if we didn't want them in Farthen Dûr then they would leave. _Selena said as she made herself comfortable.

_We told them to not be foolish as they had nowhere else to go now that Thorn is gone. _Serafina added as she messed with her tail.

_Murtagh was the best though. He wouldn't look me in the eyes after what he did to my neck, only at my feet. You should have seen him jump when I brought them on top of his own. _Vervada laughed as she lay down, careful to keep the wounds on her neck from scrapping against the floor.

_Well, I'm glad you three sorted things out._ Saphira said as she lowered her head back down onto the cave floor. The three young dragons looked at each other before Vervada spoke, ignoring the glares from Selena and Serafina.

_When is Father coming back?_ She asked. Saphira stiffened slightly.

_I don't know. _Saphira simply said.

_You still love him don't you?_ She asked, a little worried.

_Of course I do, little one, but I'm not letting him back near me until I get a chance to repay him for these._ She said as she resisted the urge to scratch the bites on her neck.

_I didn't repay Murtagh for the ones he gave me._ Vervada replied.

_I don't hate Eragon but I do have my pride. And besides Murtagh didn't promise to be with you for the rest of your life, _

_Well…not yet anyway. _Vervada replied. Before anything else could be said, a noise out on the Isidar Mithrim caught the dragonesses' attentions. They looked out to see several dwarfs carrying something wrapped in cloth towards their cave.

Whatever they were carrying caught the interest of the four dragons and they stuck their heads out of the cave for a closer look. Before Saphira could question the dwarfs one of them stepped forwards and bowed. "A gift for you, Saphira." He said before removing the cloth from the large object.

Saphira's eyes sparkled as she looked at a large silver coil. "Due to your continuous growth it will not last forever, you will eventually out grow it." The dwarf said as he along with the rest of the dwarfs brought it forwards towards Saphira.

She at first thought they were going to try and put it around her neck like a collar but they instead brought it around to her tail. Saphira carefully placed her tail into the centre of the coil and the dwarfs then began to adjust it so it wound its way as far up her tail as possible, her various tail spines slipping between the coils.

She brought her tail up to her head to look at the piece of jewellery. The entire thing was a foot long and made out of smooth, untarnished silver. It had gems of various types embedded into it, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and amethysts. Even the gold trimming around the gems captivated her, despite her usual dislike for gold.

The hatchlings were also mesmerised by the shiny ornament, their eyes fixed on it as the light from the dwarf lantern shone off it. Saphira eventually managed to pull her attention away from the coil. _Wh-Who is it a gift from?_ She asked, trying to keep herself from glancing at it.

"Eragon. He asked for it to be specially made for you. He said that you will be able to move it further towards the tip of your tail as you grow until it is too small to wear." The dwarfs then bowed to each of the dragons and left, leaving the dragons to stare at the shiny treasure.

_I think we should have pretended to be angrier with Hírador, Murtagh, and Barrett. _Selena said, transfixed by the silver. _We might have each gotten one of those._

_I don't suppose I could have it when you out grow it, mother._ Serafina said, absent-mindedly.

_Are you still going to repay father for those marks on your neck?_ Vervada asked as Saphira put her tail back down, although her head followed it so she didn't have to take her eyes off it.

_We'll see, a piece of jewellery doesn't make everything better. _She replied as she thought of Eragon.

--

"You had jewellery made for her?" Arya asked to make sure she had heard correctly. Eragon nodded from where he sat on the outside of the city. "Well I suppose that's better than giving her a few gems, at least she will be able to carry it."

"My she is lucky isn't she." Nasuada said. "Most women these days can't afford jewellery and they would probably suspect their husbands to have stolen anything they brought home to give to them. You, however, give her probably one of the most expensive pieces of jewellery ever made, and at your own request too. If you were still a human I would definitely be having you."

_Thanks…I think._ Eragon replied, a bit disturbed at the thought.

"She probably can't stop looking at it." Angela spoke up. "Dragons are mesmerised by shiny treasures, she probably doesn't even realise it's wealth."

"I wish Roran would get me something like that." Katrina said, Roran giving Eragon 'look what you've done now' looks from her side. The conversation then turned into mind numbing woman talk about jewellery, flowers, and all sorts of gifts that the four women had received from past, hopeful suitors.

This caused Eragon to begin to pay more attention to his surroundings. It was the that he noticed the steady thump of wings. He listened closely and discerned that the wing beats where too large to belong to one of the six hatchlings, they belonged to Saphira. He focused his mind and suddenly looked up, she was above him somewhere, hidden in the darkness.

She remained hovering above him for a few more seconds before moving off, further away from the city. He contemplated following her, she may have wanted to be alone but if that was the case why would she hover above him? He decided to follow her and after excusing himself from the conversation, leaving Roran to slowly slip into madness, flew in the direction that Saphira went.

This, of course, was exactly what Saphira wanted and as soon as Eragon had strayed far enough from anyone who could interfere he was attacked. As her claws sunk into his back he realised that she had wanted him to follow her so she could attack him. He had no idea how serious she was until she bit down on the back of his neck, harder than she had ever done before.

He rolled in the air trying to make her lose her grip but she held fast, landing on his back and rolling with him. _Fight me properly, I won't have you complaining in the future that you didn't want to hurt me. _Eragon had no idea what she meant by that but her teeth were starting to draw blood and he didn't know what she would do if he refused to fight.

He carried on with his barrel roll and then unexpectedly changed direction. This caused Saphira's body to slip onto his front where he grabbed it and closed his teeth on her soft underbelly. She roared as his teeth sunk in, which resulted in her letting go of his neck. His grip didn't last long, however, as she brought her tail round and smacked him on his head with it. She had forgotten that she was wearing the coil he had given her and the hard metal impacted his head, harder then her tail ever could have done.

Eragon's unconscious body dropped like a stone. Not sure of what happened, Saphira followed him and gripped his body. When he didn't flinch from her claws she realised that he had been knocked unconscious and turned her painful grip into a delicate one, holding him close to her body.

--

When Eragon woke up his head immediately began pounding, as if his brain was trying to force it's way out of his skull. It took him several minutes to figure out that he was lying down with Saphira next to him. He flinched when she moved, thinking that she was going to attack him._ Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you._

He didn't believe her until all he felt was her tongue running across the top of his head. It stung his flesh though and he whimpered slightly as it rubbed along his scales. _I forgot I was wearing your gift, it almost split your skull when I hit you with it. _It was then that Eragon noticed a small pool of blood around his head and the slight trickle running down his snout. _After doing that to you I can't really be angry with you for what you did to me._

_Is that how it's going to be from now on, I do something you don't like, I apologise with a gift and you beat me unconscious with it? _He winced as her tongue ran over the very large lump on his head.

_Sounds like a plan. _There was a moment of silence whilst Saphira continued to tend to his wound before she spoke again. _I do love the gift though…my mate._

_Does that mean I can come back to the dragon hold, it's rather cold sleeping by myself? _Saphira gave a grating laugh at this.

_You can, but only after you have done something for me first. _He was about to question her when he suddenly noticed a vast increase in her scent.

_But my head, do we have to?_ She responded by licking his head.

_Think of it as another gift. If you do this now then I may give you a gift in the near future. _She blew smoke out of her snout, laced with her scent, and that settled the argument.

**Would be extremely helpful if you could review this and tell me what you think about how I ended this chapter, I'm searching for an idea to carry on the story and feedback on this chapter will help.**


	40. Nests

Trianna was getting worried, Amora should have been back by now and she feared that she may have been killed in her attempt to steal Eragon. Those worries were dissolved, however, when she noticed two specks on the horizon.

Trianna smiled as they began to grow closer, she couldn't tell which one was Amora and which one was Eragon but they were both the same size. Eventually, however, her smile changed into a puzzled frown as they came close enough to be recognised and Trianna saw that the dragon was red, and therefore not Eragon.

She remained where she stood in Amora's throne room, it hadn't belonged to Orrin since he had been imprisoned in another room of the castle. Of course, King Orrin had been well cared for, everything he asked for was brought to him, aside from his freedom, and when Amora's plans had been completely finished he would be released.

Finally the dragon, which Trianna recognised as Thorn, bonded to Murtagh, and Amora landed in Amora's nest._ This isn't a very sturdy nest._ Thorn commented as he inspected the shredded sheets, pillows, and collection of Amora's feathers.

_We will build a new one to your liking soon, my mate, but until then we can make do with this one. _Amora then noticed Trianna staring at Thorn. _Have you not met Thorn before?_ She asked.

Trianna brought her attention from Thorn, who was now exploring the rather small room, and focused on Amora. "I thought he had died in the fight with Galbatorix, I watched him fall from the sky, riddled with arrows."

_Well he obviously didn't die, he does have hundreds of scars on his chest though, they could have been caused by arrows, I think they make him look distinguished. _Amora said as she realized she had finally obtained her mate.

"But I thought you were trying for Eragon." Trianna asked in a whisper.

_I did and I came close, he would have been mine had Thorn not been there. Thorn bested Eragon in a fight to earn the right to be my mate, it was very exciting, I had all the males there trying to be with me. _Trianna sighed at how Amora had suddenly changed in her ways now that she had finally found her mate.

"Concentrate. What do you mean all the males, how many males were there?" She asked as Amora admired Thorn's chest and strong back legs. He noticed this and expressed them further and she ruffled her feathers attractively in response. "Amora!" Trianna shouted gaining the phoenix's attention.

The distracted consciousness brushed against Trianna's mind. _No need to shout, I was listening. There were three young dragons there also, they tried to get to me but Thorn and Eragon knocked them to the floor where three females around their age began to beat them into submission._

Trianna was wondering who these dragons were when Thorn spoke. _The three females are Eragon and Saphira's hatchlings. The three males were humans turned into dragon eggs and hatched when Saphira's eggs hatched, one of the males is Murtagh. They all have apparently grown quite close._

"So there could be more dragons soon? Don't you think you should do something about that?" Trianna asked Amora who had resumed admiring Thorn's body.

_I am planning on doing just that as soon as you leave the room, I'm not having you watch us._ She replied. This caused Trianna to blush as she looked between the two. She then slowly moved towards the door and left quietly. As soon as she had gone, Amora ruffled her feathers again, releasing a powerful scent. _Come here, my mate._ She said as Thorn sniffed and tasted the air and moved to her side where he proceeded to nuzzle her.

--

_What do you mean you think you are gravid again?_ Eragon asked as Saphira continued to gorge herself on the meat that the dwarfs had to constantly bring to her.

_I've not been this hungry since right after we mated for the first time. We've mated once after, that about a week ago, and I didn't feel anything but after we did it yesterday I feel the urge to eat. _She explained as another large chunk of meat disappeared down her gullet, bulging her throat slightly. She coughed once before the meat entered her stomach and then took another bite.

Eragon lay down next to her. _I don't suppose I could have some?_ He asked. She dropped the piece of meat in her mouth in front of him and took a fresh bite. Eragon swallowed the meat she had given him and then asked her a question. _How many do you think there will be?_

_The urge to eat isn't as strong as it was when I had laid my first eggs. I require the meat to give the eggs energy to form properly so if I require less food there will be a good chance that it will be less than three eggs._ She answered as she stopped her eating only to submerge her head in a trough of water.

Before Eragon could ask a question Selena flew into the cave. _Wow, you're certainly eating a lot. _She said as she looked at the food around Saphira and the slight bulge in her stomach.

_Selena, your mother is gravid again. _Eragon explained as Saphira finished off the meat that had been brought to them. _You're going to have a new sibling. _

_So that's why you two came back together panting and sweating, I thought you had been fighting. _She replied, a small bit of excitement of having a new brother or sister growing inside her.

_We had been._ Eragon said as he showed her the ugly bump on his head where Saphira had hit him. He now flinched whenever her tail came near his head, expecting her to hit him with it. _Where are your sisters. _

She sat down on her haunches and stuck her head in the air. _With Murtagh and Barrett, talking, playing, lying down with each other. _She snorted, smoke bellowing out of her nostrils._ I can't find Hírador anywhere._

_Well go and tell your sisters about your mother and then you can start looking for him again. _She began to protest but Eragon interrupted her. _He can't have gone far, he doesn't like flying, remember? He's probably outside the city, hunting rats. _With a quick snort Selena left, leaving Eragon and Saphira alone.

_Eragon I don't want to lay my egg here, I want to lay it in our nest._ Saphira said, a tone of worry in her voice that Eragon couldn't understand.

He tried to reason with her. _Why? It would take a least four days to get back there and Thorn knows where it is, he might tell the phoenix. _

_You don't understand, a dragoness' first laying ground is very special to her and I don't want to give it up yet without building a new nest with you. I'll be able to fly, I haven't eaten that much, and if I get tired mid-flight you could carry me somewhere to rest in safety. And if the phoenix shows up I can be sure you won't leave me, the desire to protect your gravid mate is stronger than all others, even the mating season._

_But- _Eragon said.

_Please._ She said, interrupting him. _I can't get there on my own, I'll need you to help me. _She whimpered slightly as she said this and Eragon suddenly found that he couldn't say no.

_Alright, we'll go back. _He said which resulted in a small nuzzle from her. _Yes, yes, but first I better tell everyone that we're leaving._ He said as he got up.

_Of course._ She replied as she watched him leave. Eragon was not looking forward to this, both him and Saphira were on rocky ground since they reconciled and Eragon was sure that the flight back to their cave would not go without trouble along the way, especially if Saphira grew too tired to fly.

Eragon was fortunate that Roran, Katrina and Nasuada were seated together in a hall. "…be a while until you'll be able to work as much on the fields again, maybe it will be wise to accept Nasuada's offer." Katrina said.

"Well I suppose having a hand on the fields will be helpful if I'll be caring for you and the child. I accept Nasuada, thank you." Roran shook Nasuada's hand and smiled.

_And what is it you three are talking about? _Eragon asked as he sat on his haunches along the edge of the stone table they were sat, towering above them.

"I was just offering Roran a farm hand to help tend his fields for when the baby is born." Nasuada explained, looking up at Eragon and thinking it odd that he was trying to sit at the table.

"Will you be there for the birth Eragon, it's only about three months away?" Roran asked as he put his arm around Katrina.

_Ah about that, no, I won't be able to be there and Saphira and I are returning back to our nest as soon as possible._ The three showed shocked expressions.

"How can you not attend the birth, you're my cousin, both you and Murtagh should be there." Roran said, almost angrily.

_I know, but in three months it will be our mating season again and I think both Murtagh and I will be incapable of doing anything else. _Roran's face did not soften.

"So now you have a season like any other animal? At least as a human you could have a child at anytime."

_Well actually the reason we are leaving now is because Saphira is gravid again and she wants to lay our egg in our nest. And as I remember it we have had much more success than you, you've tried countless times for a child whereas Saphira and I have only mated three times and produced eggs twice! _Eragon replied with a snap of his jaws.

Roran clenched his fist as his face flushed red but before he could do anything Nasuada and Katrina stood up. "That's enough." Roran simmered down as Katrina placed her hand on his arm. Nasuada couldn't do anything to calm Eragon down so she just made eye contact with him.

_Fine, I guess that was a low blow from me, sorry Roran._ Eragon said.

"And you're not just an animal." Roran muttered. The two then refused to talk to each other as Nasuada and Katrina took over for Roran.

"Will you be able to make it to your nest whilst Saphira is gravid?" Nasuada asked.

Eragon nodded. _It will be hard work and I may have to carry her at some points but we should be able to make it there before she becomes nest bound._

"Will you come and visit the child when I have given birth?" Katrina asked. Eragon once again nodded.

_Of course I will, but Saphira and I will have to bring along whatever hatchlings we have when we do due to their young age._

"That will be fine, I am having the baby here due to better care, our house is far from any midwives." Katrina responded with a smile.

_Good. _Eragon went back on all fours as he moved away from the table. _Saphira __can't wait any longer, will you inform Arya and Orik that we have left and the reason for doing so, I would tell them myself but the longer we delay the greater burden it will be to get Saphira back to our nest. _The two women nodded whilst Roran simply grunted, obviously still upset. _I hope you are a responsible father Roran, don't let them hunt anything bigger than themselves for sustenance. _He said as he flew off.

"Yeah, well when Saphira gives yours its milk don't forget to burp it." He barked back as Eragon began to laugh inside Roran's mind, who lacked the knowledge to block him out, which only caused him to grow more irritated.

When Eragon returned to the dragon hold he found that all the dragons were there. Selena, Serafina and Vervada were by their mothers side whilst Hírador, Barrett and Murtagh instinctively stayed away from her, lest Eragon think they meant to harm her. _Are we ready to leave?_ Saphira asked as Eragon approached.

_Roran is a bit upset that we won't be there when Katrina gives birth but other than that we are ready. _He replied.

_But what about those three?_ Serafina asked as she made a motion towards the three males in the corner. _Are they coming too?_

Eragon glanced at the three. _Do you three have any where else to go?_

Murtagh and Barrett looked at each other and then Barrett stepped forwards. _We may be able to find our own way back to the cave that Thorn had protected us in, it's big enough for Hírador too. _Eragon looked back at Serafina when he thought her question had been answered to her satisfaction. It wasn't. The three hatchlings stared at their father until he grew uncomfortable and looked away.

_Fine. _He grumbled. _Would you three like to come with us, our cave is big enough for ten the size of Saphira and I. _The three males looked at each other and began to discuss it. They seemed reluctant at first until Selena, Serafina, and Vervada walked up to them and brushed their sides against their respective interests. After that the three males nodded.

_But you won't be staying in our nest, you'll have to build your own. _Saphira said, irritated that Eragon had invited them but she knew he had no choice due to their hatchlings infatuations.

_We'll help them build some._ Vervada said as she nuzzled Murtagh's neck.

_No you won't, you'll be staying with me and your mother, it's too early for you to build a nest with them. _Eragon replied, a note of sternness in his voice. They were about to argue, but when Saphira agreed, they had no choice but to do as they were told. When they were sure that everything had been taken care of they all left the Dragon hold.

Saphira flew a little clumsily but otherwise made good speed, Eragon was confident that they could get some distance before he would be forced to carry her, something he wasn't looking forward to. They flew through the dark cavernous mountain away from Tronjheim and soon entered one of the darker tunnels that would take them out of the mountain and into the Boers.

--

Trianna knocked on the door and waited. She had been gone for two hours before she found the courage to approach the room again. She had already tried once before, half an hour after she had first left the room, she was shouted at by a very distracted Amora for trying to enter and told to leave. This time however there was no answer so Trianna took her chances and slowly entered the room.

She was thankful that there were no noises and grew more confident that she wasn't going to walk in on anything. She found Amora and Thorn sleeping in the nest, Amora draped over his back as it wasn't big enough for two. Trianna had never seen Amora asleep before, the phoenix had always been awake and ready to talk whenever Trianna had came to visit her.

A crack filled the room as Trianna stepped on a glass vial that hadn't been on the floor when she had left. In fact, a lot of the things in the room had been knocked to the floor and the desk had been pushed against a wall. The crack had woken Amora and she looked up from where she lay. "I take it you enjoyed yourselves." Trianna said as she then began to reorganise the room.

_We did, yes. Did you have to come back so soon?_ The phoenix asked as she carefully got off Thorn and moved to the hole in the wall.

"I've been gone for two hours." She replied. "And there is still the small matter of the 'volunteers' you took with you. Their families are growing concerned that no word has been heard from them and you haven't reassured them that they are alright, although I doubt they are."

_Your doubt would be correct. I took over a hundred men with me, all now dead. This will certainly cause me problems if there is an uprising against me. _There was silence for a minute whilst Amora looked towards the horizon. She then looked down at the tree with a small patch of brown dirt in front of it. _Release Orrin, I think it's time that I leave with my new mate and find a place to nest._

"You're leaving!" Trianna exclaimed. "But I've openly served you, if you leave I will become a criminal, Orrin will have me hanged or burned or some other method of punishment."

_You have been a good friend these past months, I can either bring you with us or transport you somewhere away from Surda. _Amora said as she turned to look at Trianna. _The choice is yours to make, although you will not be permitted to live with us directly, I'm sure you can find another cave close by._

Trianna thought for a moment. She could learn a lot from the phoenix, there was still much about the dragons she could still learn and Amora knew quite a lot. But that meant that she would be forced to avoid humans, elves, or dwarfs to keep them discovering where Amora and Thorn were.

"Well I have little choice at the moment, both options require me to leave with you, I'll decide whether I want to stay with you on the way." Amora nodded and roused Thorn whilst Trianna informed a guard outside to release King Orrin and bring him to the Throne room.

--

When Orrin barged into the throne room he found it empty, the nest destroyed and two specks on the far horizon. Orrin stared out of the hole in his wall. "Send a runner to Orik, Nasuada and Arya. Inform them that Amora has re-entered Alagaesia."

**I'm at the point now where I need to ask for suggestions for the story, I found this chapter incredibly hard to write as I am lost for something to centre around, I would preferebly like a new antagonist, or something else that would add a bit of drama to the plot and enable me to build around, otherwise I will be forced to end the story fairly soon after wrapping up a few ends. I don't want to end it just yet but I also don't want to ruin it by writing just to make it longer, the chapters will suffer for it. All suggestions will be considered objectivly and please don't be offended if I decline any. **

**On a lighter note thanks for the 23 reviews last chapter, that's a new record. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	41. Education

**Right, well, normal service will resume for this story. I've sorted everything out now so there is no need to worry about the future of the story. Thanks to the few people who helped me through that rocky patch, you don't know how helpful it was and If I didn't reply to you it's not because I was ignoring you, I just had a lot of things to think about. In any case I'm sorry I didn't update and I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy.**

_Drop me and you won't touch me until our mating season after next_. Saphira hissed as Eragon flew.

_I'm not going to drop you, just stop struggling._ He snapped back, jaws clicking. They were clinging together by their claws and Saphira hung limply from Eragon upside down. To prevent her wings and tail from hanging towards the ground, Selena, Serafina, and Vervada each held onto one of the appendages, holding them straight and preventing them from throwing Eragon off balance.

All this meant that each of the dragons were tired and irritable, except for Murtagh, Hírador, and Barrett, who flew at a distance to escape the occasional threats that were aimed at their direction due to the high tension that had developed within the blue family.

_How much further do we have to carry her, she's heavy? _Serafina complained as they flew over a large sand dune in the Hadarac.

_We can't stop until we exit the desert, there's no water here and I can't summon it like I used to. _Eragon replied. _I can see a few trees in the distance so it shouldn't be far. _Eragon secretly thanked whatever gods there were that that was so, Saphira was heavy with the extra weight she was carrying.

_We'll fly ahead and find a place where we can rest._ Hírador said after spotting the trees. Selena and the other two wanted to follow them but they couldn't due to having to carry their mother. They watched them fly off into the distance and then asked there mother a startling question.

_When can we mate?_ Vervada asked still watching Murtagh. The question caught Saphira off guard and Eragon almost lost his grip on her until he realised his mistake and tightened it again before she slipped out of his grasp.

_When you can breath fire, two, maybe three months._ She replied. _Are you really that attached to Murtagh to be thinking about that?_ She asked.

There was silence for a moment before Vervada said yes and the other two also said they were thinking about it too. _What exactly happens during the mating season?_ Selena asked.

_We know our instincts will take over and we will know how to do it but what is mating, and how do you choose a mate?_ Serafina added. Saphira and Eragon didn't know where to start. As they decided on how best to explain it to them the three hatchlings began to grow impatient. _Hurry up or we'll go and discuss it with them, I'm sure we'll be able to work it out. _Serafina added as she released her grip on Saphira's tail.

_Alright, alright just grab her tail again!_ Eragon exclaimed as his flight path began to shake. When Serafina had resumed her role the two parents began to educate their children. _Just before the mating season begins, dragons begin to try to impress dragonesses. There are four ways to do this; strength; ability to provide food; ability to provide a home; and the ability to provide safety and security. _The hatchlings considered this, wondering if the males had already shown them one of those methods.

_If the dragoness is impressed by a specific dragon then she will choose him as a mate by lightly biting the tip of their tail. _Saphira continued. _If the dragon accepts the dragonesses advances then he will nuzzle her neck. They then search for a place to build a nest._

_Well that covers how we choose our mates but how do we actually mate?_ Vervada asked.

_I was getting to that._ Saphira snapped. _After the nest has been built the two dragons then mate. There are two ways to do it, one in the air with the dragoness supported by the dragon who flies in arcs and circles whilst entering her. The second is on the ground, the dragon mating the dragoness from behind._

_Is that it?_ Selena asked.

_Well no, if, after the mating, you are successful and fall gravid you will have some pain to look forward to. _Saphira said rather smugly.

_What do you mean? _Vervada asked sounding slightly scared.

_Well you three are going to start mating at a much younger age then when I first did. That means your bodies are smaller than mine and you might feel some pain when you are laying your eggs, at least until you reach my size when it will just feel a little uncomfortable. _Saphira explained.

Eragon sensed a little apprehension grow in the minds of his hatchlings and chuckled to himself as they landed on the eastern border of the Hadarac. Murtagh, Barrett and Hírador were drinking from a nearby stream and, after Saphira was placed carefully on the ground, Selena, Serafina and Vervada joined them.

_I think you scared them._ Eragon said as he helped Saphira get comfortable.

_They wanted the truth and I told them. You'll probably have to answer a few questions from the other three soon. I'll handle the females you can handle the males. _They both laughed but Saphira stopped when Eragon lay down next to her and placed his head near hers.

She moved her head away from his and looped her neck back towards her self so that she was away from him. _What's wrong?_ Eragon asked.

_I don't feel comfortable having your teeth near my neck, last time you left scars. _She answered, causing Eragon to get up and walk away towards the stream. She watched him leave and cursed herself for being so foolish when they were already not on the best of terms.

Eragon took a deep draught from the water and then sat there staring at his reflection in the stream. A blue scaled face stared back at him, the deep blue eyes never breaking eye contact with him. For the first time since becoming a dragon he felt that maybe someone else would be better suited to be Saphira's mate.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed three other draconic faces on the surface of the stream. He looked to his right and acknowledged the three males who had approached him. _Eragon, can we speak with you, we have a few questions? _Murtagh asked. Eragon nodded. _Well, we, me especially, need to know about the mating habits of dragons._ The red dragon continued.

_I wondered when this was going to happen._ Eragon said as he looked at Selena, Serafina and Vervada by their mothers side, talking. _Where do you want to begin?_

_--_

"How could they have left without telling me?" Angela said as she began to hastily shove things into her pack.

"Eragon said that Saphira wanted to lay her egg in her nest and that the longer she was kept waiting the harder it would be to get her there." Arya explained. "And where do you think you are going?"

Angela was silent as she struggled with a large collection of jars. Arya waited until Angela had carefully put away the jars, dropping only one which Arya repaired for her. "Thank you." The witch said as she then put that away. "And I'm going to go and find them again. I have a somewhat selfish interest in them but I also have something that they would very much like to have." She said as she pulled out the brown dragon egg and showed it to Arya.

"Where did you get that and why haven't you told anyone about it?" She exclaimed as her eyes scrutinised the polished surface of the egg, the white veins that webbed across it reminding her of the egg that contained Saphira, the one she had carried for seventy years.

"It was one of the people that was in the Spine, remember? The ones I told you about? This was a girl called Amity, her father was killed by Eragon and Saphira when he wounded Selena and her mother died of an illness. She was fifteen apparently. And I did tell someone about it, I told Hírador." Arya was about to question her further when an elf came to her.

He performed the appropriate greeting and then spoke. "My queen, I have received a telepathic message from Aberon." Arya and Angela stared at the elf.

"From Surda? Well come on then out with it." Angela said, Arya agreeing.

"The message was sent through the line of magicians from here to Surda and it concerns the phoenix. King Orrin has resumed control of Surda and he informs us that the phoenix has crossed the border and re-entered the Broddring Kingdom." The elf was then silent, waiting to see if there would be a response.

"Is that it?" Arya asked, the elf nodded. "Send a reply back. Inform him that he should try to locate her but not to attack, she has incredible power and any soldiers that go near her will more than likely perish. If he locates her tell him to inform the elves so that we can find a magical solution to this." The elf nodded and then departed in the direction he had come from. "Wait!" Arya shouted.

The elf turned and made his way back. "I need you to give another message to Vanir." The elf seemed puzzled.

"My queen, Vanir was dispatched with the urgent message of King Orrin's imprisonment to Ellesmera, he did not return so we presumed he stayed in our capital."

Arya raised her eyebrows. "We received no message about Orrin's imprisonment, we deduced that through our lack of contact. Vanir never arrived at Ellesmera."

"He would not have abandoned his duty." The elf replied. "We will send a platoon along his route through the Silverwood forest and along the eastern border of the Hadarac to locate him."

"Did you say Silverwood forest?" Angela asked, who had lost interest in the conversation and had resumed packing.

"Yes, that was the quickest route to Ellesmera at the time." The elf replied.

"How long ago was he dispatched?" Angela continued, with an increase in urgency.

"Almost two months ago, he should have arrived in Ellesmera long before now however." The elf continued, curious as to why she seemed so flustered.

"Angela what are you getting at?" Arya asked, confused.

"I found Hírador in the Silverwood forest after following rumours in the city of Petrøvya that had began two months prior to my arrival." The witch answered. "Hírador has no memory of who he was and I had to give him the name Hírador." A flash of understanding appeared on Arya's face.

"Are you trying to suggest that Hírador is Vanir?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to suggest."

--

"Stop at that house, I need to get a few things." Trianna said as Thorn flew over Tüdosten

Lake.

_You mean steal._ Thorn corrected as he circled downwards and landed by the shore. Amora landed by his side and Trianna dismounted.

"I have no choice, that rug on your back isn't going to last much longer and I prefer my legs to feel supple and smooth, not rough and marked with scars." She replied and began to cautiously moved to the rather large lake house. She watched Amora and Thorn take off into the sky and circle where they wouldn't be noticed.

Trianna pulled out a small knife, just in case, and approached the wooden house. She noticed a boat tied to the small wooden pier that was connected by a boardwalk to a side door to the house.

Trianna's shoes sounded off the wood as she stepped on it and she winced. When no one came out of the house she took off her shoes and entered barefooted. She looked around carefully and deduced by the weapons and shields mounted on the wall that this house belonged to someone in the military.

This made her even more careful and she hugged the walls and peered around corners before turning them. She entered a room with a few sheets and rugs rolled into the corner. She inspected them but found that they were too small to fit around Thorn's girth.

She then noticed a door and moved to open it. It was locked however, but this only roused Trianna's curiosity. She used magic to unlock the door and moved in. "Ah that will do." She quietly whispered to herself as she spied a large, thick cloth that was draped over some kind of pedestal. She approached the pedestal that was as tall as her shoulder, removed the cloth and then gasped.

--

_What is taking her so long?_ Amora asked impatiently. _Maybe we should leave her._ They had been circling for fifteen minutes and Amora was growing tired of waiting.

_You can't leave her, I'm sure she will be finished any minute now. _Thorn said and as if on cue a figure emerged from the house and began to frantically look to the sky. _See I told you. _They circled down and landed a small distance from the house.

Trianna ran towards them, holding something under her left arm and dragging a long cloth behind her. When she was only a few feet away Thorn and Amora noticed the object that she was carrying. _Where did you get that?_ Amora asked as Trianna threw the cloth over Thorn's back.

"It was under this cloth in that house." She said as she mounted Thorn.

_That's the egg that Galbatorix had, I recognise it from when Murtagh and I were under Galbatorix's control._ He said as Trianna nestled the emerald green egg between her knees. _I thought it was destroyed._

"No one found any egg fragments or the body of a hatchling during the rebuilding of the castle of Ilirea. Someone must have found the egg and kept it in hopes of having it hatch for them or selling it. Unfortunately for them I found it and now it's mine." Thorn leapt into the air, Amora following.

_That's a rider's egg, you don't know if it will hatch for you and if it doesn't then it will be of no use to us. You should just find somewhere to leave it where it will be found. _Amora said as she followed higher so that both she and Thorn would look like common birds from the ground.

A loud crack proved that statement wrong and Trianna stared at the green egg in her lap, now with a large crack in it. _Dragons. _Amora said. _Always have to prove me wrong, they never could let a phoenix be right._

_--_

_This is almost too much for me to take in._ Murtagh said as he sat by Eragon. The much larger blue dragon nodded his head and then looked at his brother.

_That's exactly how I felt. I had to ask Glaedr about it whilst trying to keep Saphira out of the conversation. Then we got drunk and she tricked me into telling her what I was speaking with him about. I got her back for it though._

_Well it's easier for them._ Murtagh said indicating towards Hírador and Barrett who were trying to hunt deer in the distance._ I still have most of my memories, whereas they mostly have instincts, they're not nearly as nervous as I am._

_Well lucky for you your instincts will take over almost completely when Vervada takes you as her mate, you'll know exactly what to do without even thinking._ Eragon reassured him.

Murtagh looked up at Eragon. _I hope you're right…you know I'm still annoyed that you are so much bigger than me, I'm the older brother. _This unexpected statement made Eragon laugh.

_Not anymore, you're three months old, I'm four years old, now I'm the older brother. _Eragon continued to laugh whilst Murtagh growled and even attempted to bite Eragon. _Now, now, no need for that, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Vervada. What would she think if she saw her father teaching her mate-to-be a lesson in fighting._

Murtagh looked at Vervada who was casually looking over at him and Eragon. _I'll get you when she isn't looking._ He said which caused Eragon to laugh.

_What happened to the confident warrior that was Murtagh? Are you scared of being made to look foolish?_ He asked the red dragon. Murtagh twitched slightly and then leapt at Eragon.

Eragon knew that he would do that and, being three times the size of him, he easily managed to pin Murtagh down. _Tsk tsk, you need to learn how to control that temper of yours, brother._ Eragon said as he loomed over him.

Something ploughed into Eragon's side, throwing him off balance and causing him to fall to the floor. When Murtagh stood up he looked to see the young, black dragon that was Vervada standing next to him. _Hardly a fair fight is it? He's three times our size, I'll help you though. _She said flashing her teeth in a smile.

Murtagh flashed his own teeth and nodded. Eragon got up and looked at the two young dragons. _Teaming up are we, fine I'll teach you both a lesson._ With that the two dragons lunged at Eragon.

Saphira watched the three dragons fighting. _Childish._ She thought. _But that's why I like him, he's not afraid to play._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Hírador and Barrett flew past with deer in their mouths, they then flew back to hunt more.

_They're providing food. _Selena observed as she watched from her mothers side.

_That's one of the methods to impress us. _Serafina added. Saphira laughed which caused the two dragonesses to look at her.

_And does that impress you? I don't think it does. _She said. The two dragonesses took a moment and then shook their heads.

_No, anyone of us could have caught those deer._ Selena said.

_Give it time, they'll impress you some way, you just have to give them a chance. _Saphira looked to the sky at the lowering sun. _Well we won't be travelling again today. _She said glumly as she repositioned herself into a more comfortable position.

**It may take about two chapters for me to get the chapters as smooth as they was, but soon it will all be flowing together again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	42. A new arrival

**Sorry that this is late but I didn't have much time to write over the weekend. Enjoy.**

"You best land, Thorn, this egg is starting to shake, if I lose my grip it won't stand a chance." Trianna said as she held on to the egg. It shook violently as the cracks widened and the sticky liquid inside oozed out onto her hands.

Several squeaks sounded from the egg as Thorn dropped between some trees. As soon as he touched the ground Trianna slid down his left foreleg and placed the egg on the grass. It continued to wobble where it lay, the squeaking increasing in frequency and the cracks growing.

_Can't you just help it out a little._ Amora said as she landed nearby. _I want to find a place to nest and all these distractions are beginning to annoy me._

"Are you telling me you can't wait a few minutes for it to hatch on it's own and grow comfortable with its surroundings? You'll find your nest, Amora, and at least this way I'll have some company whilst you ignore me with your mate." Trianna replied.

_I wouldn't ignore you intentionally, but it will eventually become inevitable when I have chicks. _The phoenix replied as she sat down.

"Well then you can wait for the egg to hatch." Trianna waited patiently until a slimy green head emerged from the top of the egg. It looked around and gazed at Trianna. Trianna gazed back and the dragon then began to struggle inside the shell until it broke free completely.

_It's a male._ Thorn said as he sniffed the air. The dragon proceeded to lick the membrane from the egg off his body and once done began to wander around his surroundings. He approached Thorn, who remained motionless as the hatchling examined him. _Curious little fellow isn't he._

The green dragon soon lost interest in Thorn and then looked at Amora. Amora stared at the dragon, who quickly looked away and moved towards Trianna. She watched him approach and held out her left hand. The dragon sniffed at the outstretched hand and then rubbed his head against her palm.

An icy blast shot through her hand and down her body as he did so. Trianna gasped as she found her self immobilised by pain. The energy burned up her arm and down her body until eventually it began to dissipate, warmth seeping back into her flesh. When she found she could move again she looked at her palm and noted the diffused oval of shiny skin.

_Lo and behold, another rider. _Amora said sarcastically._ Can we get going now? _Trianna glared at the phoenix and then scooped up the green dragon, resting it in the crook of her arms. The dragon squeaked in alarm and struggled for a moment before it realised that Trianna wasn't trying to hurt him and soon fell asleep against her chest.

_When he wakes up he'll be hungry, we can fly until then but when he wakes we'll have to find him something to eat, a fish or a rabbit will do nicely, nothing too big. _Thorn said as he crouched lower to the floor so that Trianna could easily climb on to him without waking the hatchling.

"What do I do now?" She asked when she was comfortable on his back. "I'm a rider and the only other riders have been changed into dragons, who is going to train me? Where am I going to get my rider's sword?"

_The riders are not going to be re-established. The only rider's swords in existence are on display in Ilirea, including Zar'roc and Mor'ranr. If I remember correctly an emerald sword was found along with Mor'ranr, I believe it was named Manin, but that is also on display._ Thorn answered as they re-entered the sky.

"Well I won't be obtaining a sword then, I have no hopes of retrieving Manin." Trianna mused as she looked at the dragon in her arms. It yawned and shifted a little but remained asleep. "And what about my training?"

_There's no one left to train you. _Thorn replied._ I was responsible for crippling the golden dragon, his rider is also in no condition to take on anymore students. Both Eragon and Murtagh are obviously incapable of training you. You are, in title and dragon only, the last of the dragon riders._

_And what a glorious title for you to bare._ Amora chipped in. _I wonder what your dragon will think when he realises that his true purpose no longer exists._

"Thorn's and Saphira's purposes were to be rider dragons too." Trianna snapped back, her anger beginning to boil to the surface. "They seem to be doing alright."

_Aye, but they are no longer rider dragons, those links were severed when their riders were transformed. You, on the other hand, will remain linked to your dragon, his purpose will not change and that purpose now no longer exists._

"Then maybe I will break the link." Trianna rebutted.

_And kill him in the process? No one knows of a way to do so without the dragon dying, the only time it has been done is with Thorn and Saphira and those two circumstances only came about by their rider's unforeseen transformations._

At this point Trianna just wanted to spite Amora. "Well I'll find a way to become a dragon then, it can't be that hard, it's already happened to three people according to Thorn." This caused Amora to laugh.

_Don't be so foolish, you're just saying that because you are upset. Would it help if I apologise? _She asked.

"A change of attitude might help too." The new rider said with a smirk.

_You know, I really won't be able to cope with the both of you if you begin to argue like that. _Thorn finally said. The sun was setting and he began to look for a place to roost for the night.

_You'll have to cope, my mate, we do it often, and you won't leave me. Now that she has a hatchling you can't leave her either, it goes against your instincts. _The dragon in Trianna's arms finally woke and began to squeak. _And it looks like you need to put those instincts into practice, the hatchling's hungry. There's a river down there, I seem to recall you saying something about fish._

_--_

As soon as dawn came the eight dragons resumed their flight towards the Spine. Saphira had once again gorged herself and the extra weight was slowing the dragons down. _I am not looking forward to falling gravid._ Selena said as she struggled with her mother's weight. _I don't want to get fat._

_I am not fat! _Saphira exclaimed.

_Yes you are, you're belly has grown three times the size it was a couple of days ago._ Serafina replied.

_I'm not fat, tell them Eragon._ She cried as she looked at him. She failed to see the effort he was using to carry her, oblivious to the beads of sweat on his brow. _I'm not fat…am I Eragon?_ She asked a subtle note of worry in her voice.

_No, Saphira, you aren't fat, you're beautiful. _He replied. This made Saphira hum and she turned her head to look at Selena.

_See I told you I wasn't fat._ She said. Selena didn't bother to respond, thinking it futile to argue with her.

_Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!_ She suddenly shouted into Selena's mind. The unexpected outburst startled everyone.

_I'm not ignoring you, I didn't know you were expecting a response. _The young dragoness responded.

_Don't you dare give me that. You were ignoring me._ Saphira continued to shout at Selena, her anger confusing everyone.

_Calm down, mother._ Vervada chipped in which only resulted in Saphira switching targets.

_Don't you get involved or I'll have to discipline you too._ She shouted. Vervada remained silent, worrying about just what kind of discipline her mother would try to enforce.

Eragon sighed through his nostrils, trickles of smoke being projected into the air. _Saphira, they haven't done anything wrong._ At once Saphira looked at him. _Perhaps it best you stop shouting._

_Perhaps it best that you back me up when trying to discipline our hatchlings. You are their father, you are supposed to be on my side._ Eragon rolled his eyes, an act which Saphira noticed. _How dare you. Let me go, I'll not have you carrying me._

_Saphira-_

_I said let me go!_ She shouted. Eragon let go of each of her clawed feet and she dropped. A few seconds later she corrected herself and began to fly ahead of Eragon. Her wings beat furiously as they tried to keep her enormous weight in the air.

_What was all that about? _Hírador asked as he flew closer to the four confused dragons. Eragon looked at him and waited until Barrett and Murtagh joined them.

_Nothing's wrong with her._ He replied. _She was like that the last time she was gravid, one minute she's depressed or angry, the next she is ecstatic or full of love. Any minute now she'll come back over here apologise and most probably ask to be carried again._

_Wait a minute, are you saying that Vervada is going to act like that when she's gravid? _Murtagh asked Eragon privately.

_Are we going to act like that?_ Serafina then asked, making Murtagh's private question redundant.

_Let's just say you six have some great times ahead of you, the females with the pain of egg laying and the males having to cope with the constant mood swings, fun, fun, fun. _Eragon stated as he watched Saphira approach them again.

_Eragon, I'm sorry. You know that I love you don't you._ She said as she tried to nuzzle his neck.

_Of course I do, Saphira and I love you too._ He replied. She hummed and rolled underneath him.

_Will you carry me, I'm getting tired?_ She asked. Eragon locked his talons with hers in response and she let her wings go limp as Eragon supported her. Selena, Serafina, and Vervada carried her wings and tail again and they flew as if nothing had happened.

_Told you._ Eragon said. Saphira looked at him quizzically.

_Told them what?_ She asked causing him to tense up.

_Nothing, Saphira, just relax, I'll look after you._ He responded. She hummed and then indeed relaxed, leaving Eragon thankful that she didn't have another mood swing.

--

The hatchlings consciousness brushed against Trianna's once again, projecting his basic emotions to her. At the moment he was confused, the uncertainty evident in his mind. Trianna knew why he was uncertain, Amora was once again staring at him, something that she did often. "You're scaring him Amora."

Amora rustled her feathers and looked away. _How can I be scaring it by looking at it? It's not my fault if it's pathetic._ She said.

"Stop referring to him as an it, you know his gender. And he isn't pathetic, you're just intimidating to him, what with your constant staring and overall bad attitude towards him."

_Fine, fine, I guess I am being a tad overwhelming but that isn't my fault, my bond with Thorn is still forming, my hatred for dragons hasn't completely vanished yet. _Trianna looked at the phoenix with a confused expression. Amora didn't notice this as she had begun to preen her feathers.

"What do you mean? What bond?" Trianna asked as the emerald dragon moved to her lap where it proceeded to stare out at Amora.

_Well it wouldn't make much sense to continue hating dragons if I was to be mated with one would it. If I continued to hate dragons I would be trying to kill Thorn every morning, or at least until he gave me my eggs._

"So you're saying that you don't hate dragons anymore?"

_Well I wouldn't go that far, I can still hate individual dragons, just not dragons as a whole._

"So you still hate Saphira?"

_With a passion. _Amora replied as she pulled out another loose feather._ She infuriates me, I do not know why. This new development could benefit me actually._

"How so?"

_Well, if at any point I behave motherly to that dragon of yours then I will know that my bond with Thorn is complete and I am no longer genocidal. Alas, the domestication process has it's disadvantages, I once thought dragon hatchlings were repulsive, now, to my dismay, that creature in your lap comes across to me as…cute…I never liked cute before now._

"Aww Amora is becoming domesticated." Trianna said before she burst out with laughter. Amora stared at her as long as she could before she too laughed, her voice echoing inside Trianna's head. It was at this point that Thorn returned. He had left to investigate a few noises but they had turned out to be nothing.

_What's so funny?_ He asked as he landed.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about how Amora is turning into a nice little house wife for you." Trianna continued to laugh as Amora looked at her.

_I am not turning into a nice house wife for him! _She protested._ For starters I am not his wife and secondly just because I will soon no longer hate the dragon species doesn't mean I'll be nice. _

"Calm down Amora I was only joking." The hatchlings consciousness brushed against her own again and Trianna looked at him and nodded. "He's hungry again." She said as she scratched the back of her neck. "We should find him something to eat and then move on."

_You're his rider. Broaden your mind and catch a squirrel or a rabbit for him using magic. _Amora responded

"Fine, I will." She picked up a stone and tried to broaden her mind. The first thing she noticed was Thorn's and Amora's minds. They were bigger than anything she had ever felt before and they overwhelmed everything else.

_Focus. _Thorn suddenly said. _Don't concentrate on Amora and I, ignore us. _Trianna did as instructed and the two large consciousness were pushed aside, making all manner of minds brush against her mind. She located what she thought would be a rabbit or other small animal and fired the stone in her hand like an arrow in the direction of the creature.

Trianna heard a thud as she enclosed her mind again. She moved the hatchling off her lap and then rummaged in a nearby bush. "Well it isn't a rabbit but it will do." She said as she emerged with a large rat. The hatchling squeaked as he saw it and Trianna threw it in his direction.

She scratched the back of her neck again as she watched the hatchling eat. _Are you alright?_ Amora asked. _You keep scratching._

"I don't know." She responded as she scratched her neck again. "My neck just itches…a lot."

_Let me see._ The phoenix demanded. Trianna walked over to her, turned around and moved her hair out of the way. _It looks like a rash but its…green. That's odd, perhaps you have been bitten by something._

_Remove your shirt. _Thorn suddenly said.

"Absolutely not!" Trianna exclaimed.

_No one is here to see you, and I'm certainly not interested in seeing you laid bare, I just want to see how far that rash has spread._ Thorn calmly replied. Trianna hesitated for a moment, looked around the clearing they were in, and then removed her shirt.

_Such strange bodies you humans have._ Amora mused.

"Oh just shut up and get on with it, it's cold out here." She said. Thorn looked at her back and growled with interest.

_Does your back itch?_ He asked.

"Yes but I can't reach it." She replied.

_Well I suggest you begin to give Amora as much of your memories as possible, you won't remember them when you hatch._

"Thorn what are you talking about? Can I put my shirt back on?" She said more concerned about her shirt than anything else.

_Yes you can put your shirt back on and it looks like you are going to be the next dragon egg, your back has scales. _This caused Trianna's concerns to switch as she dropped her shirt and began to feel her back.

Amora laughed. _Maybe next time you will be more careful with what you wish for. _She continued to laugh as Trianna rubbed her back, feeling the hard scales and the sore skin underneath.

Before anything else could be said by the three, another voice suddenly sprung up. _Amora, __I thought I recognised your voice. It seems you've found some dragons and a rather peculiar looking creature to entertain yourself with. _The hatchling hid behind Trianna when it heard the voice and the three looked to where it had come from.

_What are you doing here?_ Amora said as she spotted the creature in a tree. It leapt out of the tree and stood before her. It stretched and grew in size until it stood as tall as Amora. Trianna stared at the creature and suddenly recognised it from the two thirty foot golden statues in Tronjheim.

_Is that anyway to treat a friend, Amora?_ The gryphon replied.

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for the last chapter, perhaps I will get a few more for this one? In any case please review and thanks to all my usuall reviewers, it is much appreciated.**


	43. Homecoming

**I'm sorry I haven't updated within my deadlines, I have been busy and unfortunately I will be busy for the next few weeks. Because of this I believe it will be best for me to get rid of my deadlines until such a time when I have more free time again. I'll explain more after the chapter but until then enjoy.**

_I'll ask you again, Celeste, what are you doing here?_ Amora repeated more forcefully. The griffin arched her back and flexed her brown feathered wings as she looked at the phoenix. She then took a long look at Thorn and glanced at Trianna before finally setting her eyes on the emerald hatchling.

_Following you, of course. _Celeste glanced at Thorn again after sniffing the air. _I see you finally found that mate you were looking for, you couldn't find any phoenixes so you came back here and got yourself a dragon like your ancestors, how quaint._

_And why were you following me? _Amora questioned further, ignoring the gryphon's previous statement.

_For the same reason that you returned here. There aren't as many gryphons as there once was, the ones that remain have already found mates._

"Wait, what is this?" Trianna interrupted. "Are dragons just the last resort for the magical species?" Celeste turned to Trianna and looked at her, a flicker of interest in her eyes.

_I wouldn't call them the last resort, there are wyverns and a few other species in this world but dragons are a lot less prone to attack without asking questions first, so they are easier to woo, you see._ Celeste replied.

"Woo!?" Trianna exclaimed with a laugh. "The way I see it you just sing and steal a mate."

_Ah, so that's how Amora obtained that fine specimen of a dragon. _She responded as she continued to look at Thorn. _No, unlike her species the rest of us have to resort to wooing our potential mates, which is what I intend to do, if I can find a nice dragon._

_That is not how I became bonded to Thorn, he was mateless so my song had no effect on him, he was in complete control of his instincts and came to me through his own free will. And good luck with your search, all the potential males have mates already, the dragon race is as scarce as each of our own._

Celeste moved her gaze to the anxious, emerald hatchling. _I believe there is a male right there, a nice healthy colour, a strong build, despite his young age but I can wait._

"And what if I want him?" Trianna suddenly said, startling everyone.

_Don't be silly, what could you possible want with him, I have observed your race from afar, you can't breed with a dragon._

_All the male dragons apart from myself were transformed from humans, Trianna is the next to be transformed. _Thorn explained.

_All that means is that I have some competition._ Celeste said as she stared at Trianna curiously. _I just wonder who he would prefer. _

Amora moved in front of Trianna and the hatchling. _And if it doesn't work out you can always go and find a nice horse somewhere and produce a hippogriff._

Celeste warked at this statement and seemed offended. _Some of my species may do that but I would never touch a horse in that way, they are food, nothing more._

_Well, as you can see, the dragon is too young for you, you have no need to remain here, come and find us in six months. _Amora said dismissively, but the gryphon didn't move. She lay down on the grass her taloned forelegs stretched out in front of her whilst her pawed hind legs lay underneath her.

_I'm not going anywhere. If I leave and come back, that charming, young dragon-to-be there may have already wooed that fine dragon, if I stay, I'll be able to keep an eye on them and maybe persuade him to lean my way._

_You are not staying with us!_ Amora suddenly stated. _Our party is already large enough, we'll be spotted if you stay with us. _Celeste laughed.

_Fine. _She then began to slowly, but surely, shrink. She was soon twice the size of the green hatchling, who was no bigger than a typical house cat himself. _Now I won't be as noticeable. This is going to be entertaining. _She said as she scratched her feathered neck with her left hind leg. _Just like old times, eh Amora?_

--

_It was over here._ Vervada projected to the others as she scouted the area.

_No it wasn't, it was over there._ Selena argued.

_Oh come now, it can't be that hard to find, follow your nose, our scents can't have been wiped from the area in two weeks._ Saphira told the two from the rock she was lying on. They had finally arrived at the Spine but were having difficulty locating their cave, something which Saphira thought foolish, she was certain she would have found it by now if she could search for it herself.

_I've found it._ Eragon suddenly said. _The wind has strewn the nest about but otherwise there is nothing wrong with it. I'll come back and get you Saphira. _

Saphira was relieved that they had finally located their cave but wasn't at all happy about the state of the nest. As she waited for Eragon to return, Selena, Serafina, and Vervada returned and also waited for Eragon, they couldn't carry their mother without their father supporting the bulk of her weight.

Finally he descended down the side of the mountain and the four dragonesses rose to their feet. _It took you long enough._ Saphira suddenly shouted at him.

_I'm sorry, my mate, it won't happen again. _Eragon replied as he landed, not wanting to argue with her.

_See that it doesn't._ She simply said, analysing his response for any sarcasm and finding none. She rolled on to her back and stuck her feet in the air, whilst Eragon hovered above her and locked talons with her. He then strained his wings and heaved her into the air.

As soon as Eragon lifted her high enough his three daughters positioned themselves and helped to carry their mother. _Thank the gods were almost there. I don't think I could have taken much more of this, my wings are killing me._ Serafina stated.

_All our wings are killing us, but I think it would be safe to assume that father's wings are the most tired. _Selena replied.

Eragon nodded in agreement. _That they are but Saphira wants to lay her eggs in her nest and I'll be damned if I don't get her there._

_And you've done a fine job so far, if a little slow._ Saphira answered.

Vervada, Selena, and Serafina pushed their parents from their minds and spoke privately with one another. _I hope Murtagh can cope with me when I act like that. _Vervada said._ Father is doing everything for mother but she is acting like he is a good for nothing sloth._

_It's not her fault._ Selena replied. _Father told me that human females are like that when they are with child. _

_It all doesn't seem worth it. _Serafina interrupted. _First we insult our mates to the point where they will probably want to rip out our necks to make us shut up. And then we have to actually lay our eggs which will cause us gods knows what pains._

_But then we get our own hatchlings to raise, isn't that worth it? I think it is._ Vervada countered.

Serafina thought for a moment before answering. _True, it would be fun to raise our own hatchlings, I'm just not looking forward to the hassle involved. _

_I have to agree with Serafina, you can't possibly look forward to the mood swings and laying your eggs can you? _Selena asked Vervada.

_Well I wouldn't say I'm looking forward to it, but I am looking forward to being treated like a queen, even if I don't realise it at the time. Murtagh is going to have to cater to my every whim otherwise all he'll get from me is complaining. _Vervada answered, she then began to laugh, Selena and Serafina joining in.

_I admit, I am looking forward to that. _Selena said when she finally stopped laughing. _Hírador is definitely going to be put through his paces._

_It won't be much different for me, Barrett already treats me like a queen, he'll do anything for me if I just ask him to. _Serafina replied smugly. Vervada and Selena exchanged a thought between them and shook their heads.

_We respect our males more than you, we wouldn't force them to dote on us like you do._

_I do not force him to dote on me!_ Serafina exclaimed._ He likes to do things for me and it's not like I ask him to do anything he dislikes…he enjoys giving me the occasional massage._

_You use him. _Selena simply stated.

_I do not! _She replied on the verge of tears. She reached out with her mind and tugged on Barrett's consciousness, bringing him into the conversation. _Barrett do you feel that I use you? _

A sense of confusion came from him before he answered. _Not all, my dear, why do you ask?_

Selena responded before Serafina could. _We were just saying that our dear sister only uses you for the things you do for her, like the massages she makes you give her._

_Well I don't think you should be judging her on that particular favour, Selena, I happen to know that Hírador has given you several at your request._

_You little rat! _Serafina suddenly shouted at her sister but Barrett interrupted her back.

_And Murtagh has given at least one upon Vervada's pleading. _He then left the conversation.

_And you, miss perfect, I'm going to get you two back for making me feel like that, I haven't done anything different to you two and you still judge me._

_Well in my defence I didn't think you were going to bring your partner into it, we haven't included them in our little arguments before now. _Selena explained.

_We were only playing, Serafina, don't take it too seriously._ Vervada said calmly. Serafina snorted in response and the three ended their conversation. They then realised that they were coming in for a landing on the rocks outside their cave, the natural balcony providing the perfect place to unload Saphira.

Saphira didn't wait for her mate to land by her side, she slowly managed to crawl into the cave to inspect the nest. She wasn't particularly happy with it. The leaves and wood chips that had been placed in the dipped rock had, indeed, been strewn about the cave. They thinly blanketed the cave floor but not enough to provide a permanent comfortable laying spot.

Eventually, Eragon joined her and she immediately went to him to solve her problem. _Eragon I can't lay my eggs in this, you're going to have to rebuild the nest. _She nuzzled his neck as he snorted, smoke trickling through his nostrils.

_Of course I am. _He tiredly responded. He then began to sweep the cave with his tail. Murtagh, Vervada and Serafina then entered the cave, blood covering their snouts. _And where have you three been, and where are the rest of you? _Saphira asked.

_We got hungry so we went hunting, the other three are doing the same, they were less successful than we were._ Vervada replied smugly.

_Well now you all need a bath. _Saphira said as she moved to get up. Vervada and Serafina quickly shook their heads whilst Murtagh backed up against the wall.

_We can do it ourselves._ Selena stated firmly. She then began to lick the blood off her scales, Murtagh and Vervada following her example. Eventually they were almost clean apart from the blood that their tongues couldn't reach, such as on their heads and backs.

_Now what are you going to do? You can't reach those spots._ Saphira said as she moved towards them. With their mother advancing on them Vervada reacted without thinking and began to lick Murtagh clean. _Fine, fine, I won't bathe you, seems like you have someone else to help you with it._ The large dragoness said as she turned away from them and returned back to her lying position.

Murtagh struggled against Vervada, he really didn't feel comfortable with it but Vervada refused to stop. _Quick thinking._ Serafina privately said to her sister. _But I thought you liked baths._

_I do but I'm not having my mother bathe me in front of Murtagh, it would be embarrassing._ The black dragoness replied, who was oblivious to Murtagh's own embarrassment, as she finished cleaning him.

_Fair point, Barrett better be back soon though, other wise mother may decide to come after me again. _Eragon eventually finished the tedious task of sweeping the nest bedding back inside the indentation, that he and Saphira had made months before hand, and once again repositioned it all into a suitable nest.

Exhausted from his labours, he collapsed in the reconstructed nest. It wasn't long until Saphira joined him and the two large dragons quickly fell asleep. _Well that was nice of them._ Serafina remarked as she looked at her parents, whilst Selena, Hírador, and Barrett entered the cave, leaving bloody footprints in their wake. _You're making a mess._ She said as she noticed them and she moved towards Barrett to help get rid of the blood.

When all six of the dragons were clean they contemplated on what to do. It seemed obvious to them that Murtagh, Barrett and Hírador were going to need places to sleep, the unfortunate thing was that their parents had forbidden the three females from helping the males build their nests. This meant that they had to watch the males collect their leaves and wood, which was damp due to the snow, and bring them to the cave.

_We would help you but we don't know what mother would do to us if we disobey her whilst she is acting like she is. _Selena explained as Hírador struggled with a particularly large log.

_We do not wish you to be in trouble, don't worry, we can do this by ourselves._ He replied after deciding to snap the log in two and carry one half in his jaw and the other with his fore limbs.

_Well I can at least carry something for you._ She said as she took a portion of the leaves he had collected and flew back to the cave with him. When the two arrived they found that Selena and Vervada were also helping to carry the bedding, but not taking it directly into the cave, instead leaving it on the cliff outside.

_No sense us getting into unnecessary trouble, wouldn't you agree?_ Vervada explained. Selena nodded and resumed helping Hírador.

When there was a sufficient amount of materials, the three females left the males to their business and entered their cave, squeezing in-between Saphira's left legs and growing comfortable from the warmth from her side. They watched from the nest as the three males picked out their nesting spots and tried to build them.

Without the benefit of dragon fire to create a place for the nest to sit in, they were not the most tidiest of nests. It took several attempts before the nests were made accurately enough so that they wouldn't be spread about the place when the dragons moved in them, but eventually the three males were sitting in their completed nests.

The three females felt a powerful urge to join the males but the fear of punishment from their mother prevented them from moving. Instead, they put their heads down and watched their males from a distance, the males doing the same until each one of the dragons fell asleep, one by one.

**Right so from now on I will not have set days to update on. It will make things less stressful for me so I hope you understand. Of course that doesn't mean I won't be updating, I will still probabaly update twice a week, but there may be times when I will only update once. This also means you could get four chapters a week, without deadlines I won't have to prevent myself form updating before I have to so you could benefit from this. In anycase I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	44. Territories

**Sorry for the infrequent updates but I really am busy, plus this chapter needed some time to get right. I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been a week since Celeste had joined Amora. The young gryphon had quickly began to grow on the phoenix's nerves, who put up with Celeste's childish behaviour, Trianna thought, due to her fluxing personality. She was still the same phoenix, the usual things annoyed her and she still found joy in her favourite past times but she had increasingly become more tolerant of immaturity, she even at one point joined a game of chase that Trianna was playing with her hatchling, who she had named Torrikin.

Trianna herself had also changed drastically, more so in her physical appearance than her personality. She had inevitably lost all her hair, which had provided the small group with endless enjoyment, with the exception of Trianna, of course. The jokes and taunts stopped, however, when her head grew to suit her baldness, she had the long snout of a dragon within a day and horns, spines and fangs soon followed.

Whilst this was occurring, her skin grew a coat of scales, which shredded her clothes quicker than she had expected. Luckily, her body had gone through enough changes to make clothes unnecessary by the time she had ran out. Aside from the fact that she stood upright like a human, she had the body of a dragon, a small stub emerging from the bottom of her spine, marking the beginning of her tail, and two lumps on her shoulders, her wings forming their necessary joints.

She had also shrunk with her transformation, reaching the same size as Celeste within three days and the size of Torrikin within five. On the sixth day her back legs suddenly shifted in their sockets and locked into place, giving her the same hind legs as the dragons. Her forelegs took longer than the hind legs, forcing her to move in an awkward manner until they too finally locked in place and she was able to move like a dragon, her tail, which had reached full length, providing her the stability to walk.

Thorn had told her that Murtagh's transformation into an egg had been completed within a few hours. They did not know why Trianna's was taking so long, they speculated that Murtagh's exhaustion of his strength whilst trying to keep Nasuada and Angela alive had something to do with it, but without knowing the true nature of the transformations they could only guess.

It was on the outskirts of the southern tip of the Spine when Trianna finally approached Celeste. _Where is it you came from exactly?_ She asked mentally, now unable to verbally communicate. Celeste looked at the green dragoness, who was now the same size as Torrikin, and loomed over her.

_Now wouldn't you like to know, 'little one'._ Celeste replied, with a note of aggression. Trianna didn't flinch, however, and Celeste let slip a light giggle. _Well it seems I won't be able to persuade you to leave by threatening you will I. As you are so eager to know where I came from I'll tell you. _Celeste got comfortable whilst Trianna did the same. She was still unused to her dragon body and found it hard to sit in a spot for too long. She thought she should get the practice in now, however; soon she would be cramped into an egg.

_The empire that once existed here stopped at the Hadarac desert. That king that ruled that empire couldn't move his armies into the desert and secure it due to it's vastness, as such, he missed out on much history. As you may or may not know, the Hadarac was the wild dragon's ancestral home, it was where all dragons returned to mate and to eventually die, in a cluster of mountains called __Du Fells Nángoröth._

_The Blasted Mountains? _Trianna repeated. Celeste nodded.

_Yes, a fitting name considering what went on there, I've been told dragon mating results in the dragons belching fire when they become lost in their actions._ Celeste paused for a moment as she thought about this whilst Trianna grew slightly embarrassed. _But in any case, the wild dragons were very territorial, a large area being taken by one mated pair. As a collective, however, the dragons' territory encompassed the whole of Alagaesia, from the southern most tip of Surda to the northern reaches of Du Weldenvarden. The west was bordered by the sea and the east stopped short of the settlement called Hedarth, nice little group of buildings, I passed it on my way here, strange, short people live there._

_The dwarfs. _Trianna confirmed. Celeste simply shrugged her large shoulders and snapped up a rat that had drawn too close, its bones cracking in her powerful beak. _So you came from beyond Alagaesia to the east?_

_That would be correct. _Celeste replied, finishing her snack, swallowing what remained, bulging her throat and sating her hunger for the time being. _Well, it's where I came from, my ancestors were, in fact, from here. _Celeste noticed Trianna's confused growl and laughed. _Yes, I thought that you might have found that hard to understand, not many have recorded history from that time, there weren't many to record it._

_But why is it you have only begun to reappear, why have our recent historians not accounted for you? _Trianna asked, flexing her wings and curling her tail around to her side.

_Ah a very good question, one with a very good answer. I mentioned that the dragon's collective territory encompassed all of Alagaesia, I wasn't exaggerating. The dragon's protected their lands fiercely, there wasn't enough resources for the various magical creatures that lived here so they drove their competition away. _Celeste paused allowing the information to sink in.

_Not many were a match for the dragons, their elders were the size of small mountains and they were vast in numbers. It was a simple matter for them to remove the more harmless species, Unicorns, Fauns, Satyrs, etc. They didn't eradicate them, just…persuaded them to find a new place to live. The more powerful species, however, took a little more effort to shift. I'm sorry to say that the Gryphons were the first to fall, we neither had the will nor the need to fight for a prolonged period of time so we simply left and found a new land to claim, which we did. _Celeste paused once again. Trianna realised that Celeste was proud of her race, it hurt her to speak about how her race had simply given up.

_The next species that folded were the Rocs, _Celeste continued._ Large powerful birds, not unlike Amora actually, except they lacked her abilities over fire or magic. They usually had eaten whatever meat they could find, their size allowed them to carry even the most heaviest of prey to the skies and drop it, an effective killing method. Unfortunately, this was it's primary killing method, their claws and beaks were not meant for fighting and the dragons could fly, therefore they only actually killed three dragons before they were forced to leave. I heard that they headed south, across the oceans. I don't know exactly where they settled as only a few of my kind journeyed there. I heard that the human race originated from the south, perhaps your ancestors came across them._

_Those were the two species that chose to leave, fighting first but realising the futility of it. After they had left there were only three species left in Alagaesia, the dragons, the wyverns, and the phoenixes. Now, the wyverns enjoyed fighting, they found no better pleasure, I find that odd but who am I to judge. They were not that much different to the dragons actually, they were reptilian, had leathery wings, powerful jaws and claws. The only main differences were that wyverns had two legs, not four, they were thinner in build, not unlike snakes, and they did not possess dragon fire. This of course makes the dragons seem all the superior, but the wyverns were a lot more agile. They could weave around a dragon and maul its throat in a matter of seconds, sometimes before the dragon could even unleash its own attack. _

_However, the dragons were far more in numbers and the wyverns could not kill enough of them. They were outnumbered and the dragons were able to successfully push them east, out of Alagaesia. The wyverns constantly fought to re-enter but the dragons were always able to keep them out until eventually the wyverns gave up and moved on. Only a few continued to attempt re-entry, every now and again._

_The phoenixes were the last to stand there ground, they…_

_We went about it a different way._ Amora interrupted as she landed nearby and perched on a rock.

_Ah, Amora. _Celeste said as she looked at the phoenix._ I see you have decided to join in my lesson. Well who better to teach her about your species' side of the conflict than a member of your species like yourself._

_Oh please, offer your knowledge when you deem it necessary, my knowledge of the conflicts can be lacking. _Amora then turned to Trianna and continued to educate her. _We were the last species to oppose the dragons. We were an almost perfect match against them, our only weaknesses were that our bodies were frail compared to theirs. Feathers didn't provide the same defences for us as scales did for them. _

_You did have the benefits of regeneration though. _Celeste added._ If they tore your wings from you and left you to die you would simply incinerate your self in a safe place and become reborn._

_Yes, it was painful, but we could emerge from a fight without any permanent injuries, we could even survive death, if the dragons were careless enough to leave our ashes undisturbed. Even with these advantages on both sides, the two species were at a stalemate._

Celeste scrapped her front talons in the dirt. _It's funny to think that if we had all banded together we would have quelled the dragons, forcing them to accept us._

_Unfortunately we didn't, did we Celeste. No, the stalemate, which could have been swayed in our favour if there was still another species to help us, continued and we decided to use a different tactic._

_It was actually quite ingenious. _Celeste said as she thought about it._ Finding a mate among another species had been done before, but only as a symbol of undying love, never as a method of war._

_It was a tragic tactic. _Amora agreed._ But we decided to find mates among the dragons, hoping to mate enough of them so that they would no longer wish to evict us from our land. Of course, some of us did find love and were happy, others, however, used the dragons as a means to procure offspring and a select few did it for the sole purpose of winning the conflict. Unfortunately, most of the dragons had found mates and, although we could tempt them to separate, the former mate would often exact its revenge, killing the phoenix and reclaiming its mate. It reached a point where it became too dangerous to continue to find mates so we conceded, in the hopes of avoiding more bloodshed. We left to the east, following the wyverns and the gryphons._

_You all ventured into our land and we welcomed you. _Celeste continued. _The wyverns were also nearby but we kept our distance, they liked to fight too often. That was the start of our problems. With the arrival of the phoenixes the land could not sustain all three of us. Our numbers dropped and soon there were only a few hundred of each of our species left._

Trianna's small green head was swimming with information, but there was still one thing she didn't understand. _But why have we not heard of you all before now?_

Amora rustled her feathers and moved to a cooler rock before answering. _Upon the fall of the riders Galbatorix began the extermination of the wild dragons, unknowingly wiping out that aspect of history and removing the dragons presence that kept us from returning to Alagaesia. I was searching for a mate when I noticed that the lands around the east of Alagaesia had erupted in prey. I became curious and discovered that the dragons had gone missing, that was when I re-entered the land of my ancestors. _

_And I followed her. _Celeste explained. _We had grown up together, my brother found his mate in Amora's sister, and Amora and I grew quite close because of it. Being hens, we talked often together about finding mates and when she did not return from her usual search for one I began searching for her._

_No wild dragons survived to divulge that information, rider's dragons were not told the secrets of the wild dragons, they considered our purpose inferior to theirs. _Thorn announced as he came back from his hunt, he had taken Torrikin with him and when the young hatchling landed he moved to Trianna and sat next to her, not out of affection but out of confusion and comfort. He had no idea what was going on, the rider he had chosen had transformed into an almost exact copy of him, albeit a different gender. It confused him but he still sat with her and followed her, being with her soothed him as she was now his own kind and the same age, a great comfort to the young hatchling.

_I'll have to keep an eye on that._ Celeste said as she watched Torrikin rub up against Trianna. _He won't be thinking anything of it now but if he continues to do it three months from now he could develop feelings for you._

_I like him. _Trianna admitted as she rubbed back against him. _I won't let go of him without a fight._

_I welcome the challenge, as long as we can remain friends, no point in letting a male come between us. _Celeste continued, to which Trianna nodded. An alluring scent then entered Trianna's nostrils and she turned towards its direction. She finally noticed the deer that Thorn had obtained and she made her way towards the two carcasses, Torrikin hot on her tail and Celeste on his.

Thorn watched the three smaller creatures as they began to rip into the deer, their instincts causing them to bicker over the softest parts of the meat. He rumbled to himself before dragging the other deer over to Amora. She looked at it and then cooed softly before brushing her beak across his snout. _I appreciate the gesture Thorn but I don't like to eat deer, I much prefer a few rabbits. My size means I have to eat a few but they are much easier for me to swallow. _

Thorn stopped nosing the deer towards here and looked at her, a low growl escaping him. _I am sorry, my mate, I'll go and search for some for you._ He got up and motioned to leave before Amora stopped him.

_Do not be silly, my love, I will find them, please enjoy your meal and I will be back shortly. _Thorn hesitated for a moment before finally settling back down, watching Amora taking off, and then took a portion of the deer into his mouth.

Trianna knew that Amora had left, but that acknowledgement had been pushed to the back of her mind as she filled her belly with meat. She had never felt before the feelings she was feeling now, something encouraged her to eat the meat despite it being raw, a not so appetizing prospect to her human side. She knew that Torrikin who was eating beside her, occasionally bumping into her, was feeling the same feelings she was and Celeste may too, but Trianna couldn't be sure of Celeste's instincts, her being a gryphon meant she probably had different priorities.

She paused every now and then to swallow, noting Amora's return and the blood that covered her scales but always returned her head to the carcass. Soon the three had stripped the majority of the meat from the bones and Trianna finally regained her ability to ignore the carcass. She looked herself over, the blood covered almost all of her scales and her barbed tongue occasionally darted out to lick her snout. She looked at Torrikin, who was also doing the same with his tongue before he moved over to Thorn and started to butt his leg.

Thorn had already finished his meal and looked down at Torrikin as he feebly butted his head against Thorn's powerful leg. Thorn knew what he wanted and began to lick Torrikin's scales clean. Trianna watched with interest as her hatchling was cleaned. _You'll be next._ Celeste said. Trianna turned to look at her to see that she was licking her bloodstained fur and grooming her feathers. _I will admit you have your advantages when it comes to cleaning yourself, it will take me sometime to get my fur clean and then I'll have to cope with the inevitable hairballs. _

Trianna looked back to Thorn and Torrikin before looking back to Celeste. _I'll clean myself._ She stated as she began to lick her scales. She soon found, however, that her neck wasn't long enough and she couldn't reach several places.

_Just accept your grooming, if my mother was here I'd let her groom me, while I'm this size anyway, if I hadn't shrunk to travel with you I wouldn't let her._ Celeste continued, as she carefully clipped a matted tuft of fur away with her sharp beak. Before Trianna could offer her rebuttal she suddenly felt dizzy. _Are you alright?_ Celeste asked as she watched Trianna sway on her legs. As if in response, the young, green dragoness fell on her side with a thud.

Thorn noticed her fall and moved to her now that Torrikin was clean. Torrikin had also noticed and gingerly approached Trianna. He whined and squeaked as he nudged her with his snout but she made no response. Thorn removed Torrikin and examined Trianna. She was slowly curling her legs against her body and her wings began to tightly encompass her back. _Is she alright?_ Celeste asked with a note of worry.

_Yes she will be fine, this is just the next step of her transformation, she will be in an egg soon._ Thorn replied as he moved Torrikin again, who continued his attempts to rouse Trianna.

**Well now you know about the other magical species. I would appreciate some feed back on the history I included, I tried to make it make as much sense as possible. If there's any inconsistances then please don't hesitate to draw my attention to it. Please Review.**


	45. A fear realised

**You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated this story in two weeks, or that this is my shortest chapter since chapter 1. I've been trying for ages to get this done and I'll explain more after the chapter. Enjoy.**

_It doesn't get any easier, I can't wait until I'm big enough to just drop them without having to do much work._ Saphira said as she lay panting and sweating on her side in the nest. Eragon was by her tail cleaning the two eggs that had been laid, before bringing them up to her side and lying down next to her.

She took a quick glance at the aquamarine and lavender coloured eggs and then collapsed, snoring almost immediately. Eragon cleaned the top of her head to stop the salty sweat from entering her eyes and then went to sleep with her, leaving the six shocked young dragons alone at the back of the cave.

_There is no way I am going through that, no matter how much you beg me, Hírador. _Selena said as she looked at her exhausted mother and recalled the effort needed by Saphira to pass those rather large eggs, which Selena thought she had no hopes of passing herself.

_Oh don't be such a baby, Selena, I'm sure you will be fully capable of laying your eggs, and you'll probably only have to pass one, mother has only passed this many because of her size. _Serafina replied.

_Unless Hírador blesses you with two eggs you'll have nothing to worry about. In fact, because you've just said that you won't do it you're probably going to be given three eggs, now won't that be fun, for us I mean, for you it will be undoubtedly extremely painful. _Vervada chipped in which earned a quiet growl from Selena.

_Well now that you've said that you may be given three eggs by me._ Murtagh added.

_I wouldn't mind._ She answered as she rubbed up against him. _I want hundreds of children. _This attention from the black dragoness caused Murtagh to become embarrassed whilst the other two males laughed.

_And what are you laughing at Barrett, you'll be giving me just as many. _Serafina said making Barrett stop immediately.

_I don't like it when you laugh at Murtagh, Hírador, he still has almost all of his human memories and less raw dragon instincts than you, it's unfair to laugh at him. For that I'll be having eggs no matter the pain, and I'm going to put you through your paces whilst I'm gravid. _Selena said, almost as if it was a threat; Hírador gulped and stopped laughing.

A mild breeze blew in from outside the cave, the inside of the cave was incredibly warm and this breeze caused the dragons to shiver. The Spine had begun to grow warmer as winter slipped away and was replaced by spring. The snow was still present but not as thick as it once was, vegetation was beginning to show again and the frozen streams were beginning to thaw.

The glow from the cave entrance was dimming and the cave was progressively getting darker. Selena, Serafina and Vervada looked at their soaked and sticky looking nest and decided against sleeping in it. Instead they followed the males to their nests.

The males were surprised when they felt the females crawl into their respective nests with them, but soon found themselves quite comfortable resting against them. It wasn't long until they each fell asleep.

--

"Wake up wench!" Were the words that awoke the woman slumped against a fence, closely followed by a torrent of water thrown on her from a bucket. "Get away from my farm, you're scaring the animals with your hideous smell." The man said, his hooked noise pointed up as he leered at her.

A now sodden, and thoroughly livid, Angela stood up, approached the man and stood toe-to-toe to him. "I'll have you know that I smell because I tripped and fell into that dung heap you have precariously piled up on the side of the road there." She said to him, jabbing at him with her finger and then pointing furiously at the dung heap. "And I was waiting here to give you a piece of my mind!" She finally finished.

The man looked slightly taken aback but then regained his composure. "Then you should be more careful, woman, now get off my land!"

Angela clenched her fists. _Just leave him alone, there's a lake not far from here that you can bathe and was your clothes in, just walk away._ Solembum spoke in her mind; he was perched on a tree branch and watching the scene intently.

She sighed and unclenched her fists, but as she turned to walk away she saw the man smile through the corner of her eyes, but that wasn't what infuriated her further. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** She shouted, scaring the man into flinching as Angela reached into her cloak and quickly opened a vial and threw it's contents at the man's face.

"ARGHH, My eyes!" He cried as he rubbed his face frantically. "What did you do?" He questioned as he suddenly began to itch. Angela only smirked and walked away, leaving the man to his scratching and whimpering.

Solembum jumped onto Angela's shoulder as she walked past. _What did you do, and why?_ He questioned, not really caring whether the man deserved it, but interested nonetheless.

"He stands there, calls me a wench, says that I reek and that I'm scaring his animals and then has the audacity to check out my backside." She said hotly as she stomped down the path, her backpack held in her left hand so that Solembum could rest comfortably. "I mean usually I don't mind that kind of attention, usually I find it fun, but never has anyone dared to do it after insulting me. Well at least I know he won't be comfortable for the next few weeks, his face is going to itch like crazy and wherever he puts his hands after scratching is going to itch too." She finished, a large smile creeping on to her face.

_You certainly don't do things by halves do you, in fact you barely do it exemplary, you always have to go one step further. I mean it's fair enough to make his face itch for a few weeks but no, you had to make it so that the itch spreads, I pity him when he needs to relieve himself._

"Well I certainly don't." She replied, the smile growing larger at the thought. "Now where did you say that lake was, I don't know how you can stand sitting there, I must smell worse than…well anything."

_Unlike you I don't have to smell everything at once, I can push one smell away and focus on another, the flowers over there for example. In any case, the lake is about half a league down this road, take a right turn into the bushes when I say._

"Alright, but if this lake turns out to be near any fisherman I'll throw you in it, I am not bathing with a load of men watching me."

--

"I don't know, will it work?" Nasuada asked from her horse as she road alongside Orrin.

"We can't know anything for certain, we've never had to deal with a phoenix before, but from what our eavesdroppers learnt, if we scatter her ashes she can't rise again." He replied.

Not long after Angela had left, Arya and Nasuada had decided to return back to their respective kingdoms. They needed to be on constant look out for any sign of Amora and they thought it best that they be spread out to better control the situation should the phoenix attack.

"You know, there is always the possibility that she isn't a threat anymore." Nasuada whispered to herself. Orrin heard her, however, and questioned her on it. "Well Amora was trying to destroy the dragons, that was why she took control of the dwarves and then the rest of the Kingdom. After that she was looking for a mate, which she has found. Would she still try to destroy the dragons now that her mate is a dragon? And soon she will have chicks, would she want to fight anybody if she has to care for them? I don't think she would."

"So what are you saying?" Orrin asked, "That we leave them be, to procreate and create more phoenixes?" Orrin paused for a moment, his horse ambling on and the guards around them busying themselves with surveying a large area around the two monarchs. "I think we should at least find out where she is, then keep an eye on her to see if she does anything, that way we wont be completely surprised if she attacks."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that she isn't a threat anymore." She explained. "It's just that becoming a mother may change her, we have no way of telling how Thorn will affect her either, he could prevent her from trying to hurt us."

"Perhaps, but until then they must be considered as potential threats." Orrin stated, leaving little room to argue; not that Nasuada was planning on arguing.

"I agree, I'm not going to let my doubts impede my judgement, we'll send out hunting parties to search the forests and mountains, the dwarves will have to search the Beors and the Hadarac, and the elves will search Du Weldenvarden and the northern reaches of the kingdom."

--

Strange dreams dominated Eragon's sleep during the night. Dragons incapable of flight and humans with huge leathery wings were most prominent, the occasional scaled human keeping ugly dragons with skin as pets, and broken aquamarine and lavender eggs everywhere.

This all resulted in a not so comfortable nights sleep which is why Eragon thought he felt so strange when he finally woke. He yawned and stretched, slightly brushing against Saphira as he did so. That was his first clue that something was wrong, she felt unusually rough against his body but he was too tired to give it much thought.

When he finally opened his eyes he found the second clue that something was wrong. He couldn't see as well as he normally could, although the cave was already dark Eragon never had trouble seeing clearly but as it stood he couldn't make out the forms of the males in their nests. To him they looked like dark blobs, bigger blobs than usual but without seeing clearly he couldn't make out why they looked bigger.

He rubbed his eyes and then he finally understood what was wrong. He looked at his two hands in disbelief, the silver gedwëy ignasia shining in contrast against his pinkish skin. He looked at his fingernails and then the hair on his arms and finally at his naked body. He began to tremble violently as he looked upon his human form.

His anguish and his heartache travelled across the rider bond to Saphira and she awoke. She yawned and then looked to her side. _What is wrong, my mate, why do hurt so._ She finally focused on Eragon and then roared in despair.

**The cliffhanger is why the chapter is so short. I know the audacity of putting such a short chapter up after two weeks with a cliffhanger like that one is almost unforgivable but you must realise that now you have a much longer chapter to look forward to, which I promise will be up a lot more prompt than this one, I swear. Please Review.**


	46. Confusion

**Well after such an awful move by me to give you that cliffhanger on such a short chapter after a two week break I hope this makes up for it.**

The agonized roar echoed within the cave and Eragon's fading dragon instincts made him join in, but the volume paled in comparison to Saphira's, which was loud enough to make birds miles away flee their perches in the trees.

The young dragons in their nests jumped awake at the roar, each one growling and snapping their jaws, believing they were under attack, all accept for Serafina, who seemed to be nudging something by her side.

After several minutes the noise finally died down and they all looked at Eragon who was curled up in a ball by Saphira's side, quietly weeping. _Mother something is wrong, Barrett is missing and there is an injured human in our…his nest. _Serafina suddenly said.

Saphira was in no state of mind to listen to her daughter, she was lying with her head next to Eragon, her eggs now tucked underneath her because she was now the only one to keep them warm instead of sharing the job with her mate.

Eragon, however, heard and looked up. Murtagh, Vervada and Selena were staring at him but Hírador and Serafina were stood around Barrett's nest, staring at a naked man, wounds easily visible upon his chest. Eragon pushed back his depression and moved over to the man. He found it odd to walk upright again and he stumbled a few times as his mind re-coordinated itself with his human muscles. "That IS Barrett." He glumly stated as he recognised the scar on the man's throat, sending Serafina into a state of shock.

Her jaw hung agape slightly and her tail tip twitched. _But…how is…I don't understand. _She then watched as Eragon placed his hand over the wounds on Barrett's chest.

"Waíse heill!" He exclaimed and his gedwëy ignasia began to glow. The magic left his body and diffused into Barrett's, stitching together muscle tissue and nerves, and finally closing the skin together, leaving three, almost unnoticeable, marks.

As soon as Eragon had finished, Barrett's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Erika." He gasped. As his eyes focused on Eragon and then the cave around him, his memories came back to him and he realised what had happened. "Shadeslayer, I don't understand-"

Before Barrett could say anything else Serafina stepped forward and looked down at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. _Is that really you, Barrett?_ She asked, which was responded to with a slow and regretful nod. The next question she asked put Barrett in a very difficult position. _Who is Erika?_

Upon hearing this Eragon left the two to talk and moved back to Saphira, who had her eyes tightly shut. When he entered the nest she moved faster than he could react and he soon found himself held firmly against her chest. _Why now, my mate? We were happy, we have eggs. Why have you become human again? _

She didn't expect him to answer, nor did he. He just lay there in her embrace, feeling her heart beat and her steady breathing. With the last of his instincts leaving him, Eragon began to grow acutely aware that he was naked. He wouldn't have minded if he was just with Saphira but being in the cave with his daughters, Murtagh, Hírador, and the also naked Barrett made him feel uncomfortable. "Saphira-"

_Speak to me with your mind, you are a dragon, not a human._ She said, interrupting him and at the same time making him feel even worse for what he was about to ask.

_Saphira, I need clothes. _She gripped him tighter upon the finishing of his sentence.

_Why? You don't need to hind anything from me. _Eragon could feel the strain on Saphira's mind as she tried to comprehend what was happening. He didn't want to cause her any further mental anguish but he also needed clothes for warmth and protection from any irritant plants in the area.

_Saphira, I would catch my death of cold in the Spine without clo-_

_I can keep you warm. _She interrupted again.

_Saphira, both Barrett and I need clothes, please. I won't wear them if you don't want me to but I would be a lot more comfortable with them. Please, my mate. _The last two words seemed to cause a reaction in Saphira and she conceded.

_Alright, I'll send the hatchlings, I'm not leaving you here. _She motioned to Vervada and Selena and they came, Murtagh and Hírador following closely behind. Serafina was curled up in the darkest corner of the cave, her back to everyone, whilst Barrett sat in the nest he had built; he was dismantling it to cover his modesty.

_You do not look like the other humans we have seen, father._ Vervada quietly said as she tried to understand the circumstances. _You look more like an elf._

_I was given a gift by the dragons to heal a wound that crippled me. The gift also changed my appearance, it sped up my change that happens to riders when they are bonded to a dragon._ Eragon explained. Vervada nodded and couldn't help but stare at the hair on his head.

_You're so small._ Selena suddenly stated causing Saphira to growl at her. _I'm only saying, I mean, I could carry him if I wanted to, whereas he could have carried me only last night._

_Selena, you're not helping._ Hírador said to her. She looked at him and looked as though she was going to argue but decided better of it and turned her attention back to her father, transfixed by the hair on his head.

_I need you two to go out and look for that village of people that was in the Spine._ Saphira told her daughters. _A group that size can't have travelled far. Announce yourselves before you are seen so that you do not startle them and then ask them for an assortment of clothes for your father and Barrett._

The two females nodded and moved to the exit and then stopped. _What if we can't find them?_ Vervada asked.

_If you can't find them then come back, I don't want you going into any towns or villages without us to protect you._ Eragon told them._ Almost all of Alagaesia are unaware that I was transformed and sired you with Saphira, they may become hostile if two new dragons just turn up._

_That village hurt Selena, I'm going with her._ Hírador spoke up, his eyes fixed on the scar on Selena's side

_And I'll go too._ Murtagh added as he moved to Vervada's side. She nuzzled him as he reached her and he seemed to hesitate about something before he nuzzled her in return. This surprised her, she closed her mind from everyone else's but Murtagh's and questioned him on it. _In case what happened to Eragon and Barrett happens to me, I just wanted to show you that I do care about you, deeply. _He replied.

She looked at him, her gaze unwavering, and then licked him on his cheek. _Let's go._ She said as she left the cave. Murtagh followed her immediately and shortly afterwards Selena and Hírador followed, leaving the two humans and two dragons alone in the cave.

_I hope what happened to me doesn't happen to Murtagh. _Eragon said as he laid his head against Saphira.

_It would tear Vervada apart if it does._ Saphira replied, a single tear sliding down her snout before it descended onto Eragon's head, sinking into his hair.

--

The people of Belatona didn't believe the traveller when he claimed he had seen a dragon, a flying beast, and what he described as a blazing bird. They declared him mad and people tended to avoid him. They knew that there was only one dragon left and that that dragon was blue and was bonded to the rider Eragon, who they doubted would be anywhere near their city when he could be near the capital or in the elven forests.

Because no one believed the man, Amora and Thorn managed to make it into the southern tip of the Spine without anybody knowing where they were. People would be undoubtedly looking for them so they figured they would be safest in the Spine, where people were still not brave enough to venture into.

_This place is so bland._ Celeste complained as they flew over yet another mountain crest._ Why can't we find a nice forest grove to stay in, there was an incredibly large forest to the north, wouldn't we be safe there?_

_Celeste, both Thorn and I do not mind mountains, and usually neither do your species, we will be fine here. _Amora replied as she scanned the area, looking for a cave or a sheltered cliff top._ And besides, the elves guard their forest with magic, they would probably know if three magical creatures like ourselves breech their defences to search for a nesting spot._

Celeste suddenly screeched as they began to descended down the other side of the mountain and she shot off like an arrow, straight downwards. Amora and Thorn were startled, and Torrikin, who Thorn was carrying, began to squeak in curiosity. It wasn't until the phoenix and the dragon looked ahead of Celeste that they saw what she was diving for.

Amora squawked and Thorn growled as they saw the green speck that was Trianna's egg, plummeting down to the earth below. They were much too far away to do anything but watch and hope that Celeste could catch her before she was crushed and broken against the mountain.

Celeste brought her feathered wings against her body and tucked her legs in to reduce her drag and increase her speed. Her eyes were narrowed on the egg and she was so focused on it that if she didn't catch the egg before it smashed she would have little hope of pulling out of the dive before she too collided with the mountain.

The egg was only five feet in front of her now but the floor was five hundred meters in front of her. She extended her front talons and grew closer and closer until finally she grasped the egg. When she felt the cool egg shell she outstretched her wings, her speed immediately dropping before she beat them powerfully, further slowing her descent.

She angled herself parallel to the ground and soon was no longer falling. As she made her way to a higher altitude Amora burst into her mind. _What happened, how did you drop her?_

_She slipped out of my beak when we came down the other side of the mountain._ The gryphon explained.

_What was she doing in your beak, your talons have enough dexterity to carry her like that?_ Amora sounded almost angry.

_Gryphons always carry their eggs in their beaks I was only doing what my instincts tell me to do, it's not like I dropped her on purpose. _Amora seemed to agree._ And besides, during my descent I saw something that might interest you._

_And what might that be?_ Amora questioned when Celeste rejoined them.

_Follow me and I'll show you._ With that, Celeste transferred Trianna from her talons back to her beak, turned around and then flew back down to the mountain. Amora looked at Thorn before following her. Thorn adjusted his grasp on Torrikin and then also followed.

Amora was still wondering where Celeste was taking them when she looked ahead and noticed a ledge on the mountainside. Celeste was heading straight for it and as they grew closer they could make out what seemed to be an opening in the mountain. _You found a cave?_ Amora asked.

_Yes, me and Thorn will find it to our liking and, as you are a phoenix, the ledge on the outside will give you a perfect perch to observe your surroundings, with the cave providing shelter for you when it rains. Of course we have to see if it's big enough inside before we decide to live there. _Celeste replied before making a graceful landing on the ledge.

_I'm sure it will be big enough._ Thorn said as he and Amora landed side by side. He placed Torrikin on the floor who immediately ventured into the cave._ Without his rider to control him he is far too curious for his own good, there could be bears in there._ Thorn followed the little green dragon and was surprised when he emerged in the grotto.

It was indeed big enough, Thorn could fit quite easily inside even with his wings stretched, in fact two of him side by side wouldn't reach the walls of the cave. But that wasn't the most interesting past of the cave.

The area he was stood in was quite flat, all he would have to do is mould the floor into a nest shape for he and Amora and he would be done. However, further towards the back of the cave the walls seemed to take on a tiered affect. There was a small rise of about six feet and then the cave carried on.

Thorn examined the upper tier and saw that it too was spacious enough for a nest. It wasn't long before Amora and Celeste entered and observed the nest for themselves. _Well __I think it's safe to say where I'll be sleeping._ Celeste said as she jumped onto the upper tier and curled up into a tight ball. _Yes, most comfortable, and I get it all to myself, that is unless Torrikin wishes to join me._

Torrikin did climb the six feet up to the upper tier but he didn't move towards Celeste, instead he moved up to the back wall and climbed up onto a ridge. He then curled up there and squeaked happily, obviously satisfied with his elevated position above everybody else. _Fine then, suit yourself._ Celeste said to him.

_Well I guess this area will be ours then, would you care to help me build a nest, my mate. _Amora asked Thorn, as she increased the fire around her body so that it heated the rock beneath her. Thorn nodded, then sent a jet of flame splashing against the floor besides her.

--

_This was all they could give us._ Vervada said as she dropped a bundle of tied up cloth by Eragon's feet. He immediately opened it and began to sift through the selection of garments. _We also asked them for some leather in case you need to make a saddle but they couldn't spare enough for you to make a saddle for mother, you would have to make it to fit either me, Selena, or Serafina._

_Thank you, Vervada, but I don't think I'll be flying anytime soon but if I was I would ask you to carry me. _Eragon replied as he pulled on a pair of undergarments and some breeches. Vervada nodded and, after Eragon had taken a cloth shirt and a green jerkin, carried the pile of clothes to Barrett, who still hadn't moved from his nest.

_I can't even go back to being the dragon that carries you._ Saphira said mournfully as she looked upon him. He moved over to her, placed his arms around her snout and kissed the scales that were there. She hummed at his touch and they remained like that for a time before he finally pulled away from her.

_Saphira, you have laid our eggs only a night ago, I don't want you to exert yourself by carrying me. _She didn't respond to him so he figured that she understood. _How are our eggs, my mate, may I see them?_

_Of course you can, what a silly question for the father to ask._ Saphira moved onto her side revealing the two eggs underneath her. They were perfectly safe where they were and Eragon moved towards them. He rubbed his hands over the smooth and warm surfaces and felt a pang in his heart.

_What if I can't transform back, I won't be able to raise these two as I have done the others? _Saphira rolled back on top of the eggs, giving enough time for Eragon to get out of the way before she pulled him close again.

_Even if you can't go back, you will raise them with me, despite this minor problem. You are not going to be left out of our family just because you look different, as far as I'm concerned you are a dragon and nothing else. You need to speak with Serafina though, if by some chance we can not have any more eggs we have at least had five, Serafina hasn't had any and she is heartbroken over it._

_You're right, I'll go and speak with her._ Saphira let him go and he got himself up. Hírador and Selena were talking to Barrett, Murtagh and Vervada were talking to each other, and Serafina was still in the dark corner of the cave, trembling.

As he approached she heard him and turned to face him. Her eyes were red, and there were fresh tears below her eyes and running down her scales. _It's unfair._ She simply said as he sat by her side. She lifted her head up and placed it back down on his lap where she continued to sob.

_I'm sure we can find a way to turn us back, I'm not going to rest until I do, or die trying. _Serafina continued to sob and the weight of her large head began to give him pins and needles. He stroked his hands against her scales to remove the tears.

_He has a wife and children, father. I can't expect him to leave them for me. I knew he had no memories of his former life and that worried me but now that he has those memories back I realise that those worries were justified. _Eragon felt incredibly bad for his daughter. He at least still had Saphira, even though they couldn't have any more eggs they could still be together. If Barrett chose to go back to his family then Serafina would have no one.

_Serafina, Barrett not only has all of his human memories now but also his dragon memories. _Serafina stopped shaking for a moment as she listened to him. _He has experienced love as a human and as a dragon and now has both of those experiences conflicting, he loves both you, and Erika. That is why he is feeling so confused, he may still choose you and have a relationship with you like the one I'm going to have with your mother but then you would have to make the choice to never bear eggs. It is something you both will have to think about. _

Serafina snorted, thick black smoke shooting forth and she continued to lie there. Eragon didn't move when she closed her eyes and began to go to sleep, he was still her father and would comfort her when needed, but even if he wanted to move, her large, sapphire head kept him pinned down. He looked over to Saphira who was looking back at him. _I told you that you wasn't going to be left out of the family._ She then put her head down and they continued to stare at each other, their eyes never breaking contact.

When Barrett was finished with adjusting the cloth shirt he put it on and sighed. _So you have all your memories back then?_ Hírador asked.

"Aye, and all the ones from being a dragon too." He replied as he looked over at Serafina's sleeping form. "I don't have any idea what I'm going to do." He said as he put his head in his hands. He looked back up again when he felt a snout nudge him and he made eye contact with Selena.

_I would love to say that you should stay with my sister, she loves you and I don't like to see her hurt, despite the teasing we inflict on each other. _Barratt nodded. _But I understand that you did not choose to be transformed, and that you had no memories when you hatched out of your egg. If you choose to go back to your wife and your children I don't think any of us would blame you._

"Thank you, Selena but it's far too early for me to make a decision. I've been gone for almost six months and Erika is an attractive woman that I knew many were jealous of me for her being my wife, she may have remarried by now, for any number of reasons."

_I hope I didn't have a wife when I was my former self, I don't think I would be able to cope loving more than one person. _He said as he nuzzled Selena. She returned his affection and then looked over at Serafina, feeling nothing but sorrow for her.

The search for the village for Eragon's and Barrett's clothes had taken the majority of the day and it was already growing dark outside. Hírador, Murtagh, Selena, and Vervada were exhausted from their flight and retired to their nests. They did not bother hiding their sleeping arrangements from Eragon and Saphira. Vervada lay next to Murtagh with his wing draped over her, and Selena was lying so close to Hírador that if it wasn't for their different colours you wouldn't be able to tell where one ended and the other began.

Barrett, who was mentally exhausted from his inner struggles also lay down in his nest. He wanted to lie with Serafina but didn't know whether it would be appropriate for him to do so until he had made his decision. Saphira stayed by herself. She had fallen asleep whilst looking at Eragon and he was the last thing she had seen before she had drifted off, her eggs lying safe beneath her.

Eragon was the last one to remain awake. Serafina was still on top of him so he didn't want to risk waking her to move to Saphira. Instead he remained where he was, feeling sorry for both Serafina and himself before finally slipping into unconsciousness, where he could dream of being a dragon again.

**I'm not being very kind am I, but this is just the tip of the ice berg. But have faith in me, I know what I'm doing and the plot is now in motion. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way I'm now going to update this story every saturday, college starts again on Wednesday so I dont have as much time to write, sorry.**


	47. Search for answers

"Hold still or I won't get the measurements right." Eragon mumbled as he placed the leather strips back around Vervada's side and around her underbelly. "You won't appreciate it if it's too tight and I definitely won't appreciate it if it's too loose and fall off mid flight."

_I can__'__t help it if it tickles._ Vervada replied, trying not to move as the leather rubbed her scales again. Eragon had gotten tired of spending his days in the cave and doing nothing; three days was more than enough for that, but now he wanted to search for an answer to his problem elsewhere.

_And where are we going?_ Saphira asked as she repositioned the eggs.

_WE aren't going anywhere, I on the other hand am going to take Barrett to Ilirea and then I__'__m going to go to the Hadarac in search for some answers. _Saphira growled quietly at him._ If you come, Saphira, you are going to have to bring the eggs, and if something happens to them then I won't be able to forgive myself. _

_Then why can't you wait until after they hatch, you never know, this transformation may only be temporary._ She argued, not wanting him to leave.

_Or it could affect Murtagh and Hírador. Plus the longer I wait the longer I will have to wait…you know what I mean. If I wait for them to hatch, mating season won't be long after that, by then I won't have any hope of leaving if Vervada and Selena are otherwise occupied. Then if they conceive eggs I will have to wait until they lay them. _He explained to her. The mentioning of the mating season slightly embarrassed Vervada just enough to keep her still for long enough to get the straps fitted properly.

"Finally, see, if you had kept still like that a few minutes ago I would have been done by now." He said to the black dragoness as he began to fit the leather together; Vervada remained silent.

"Can she carry two people?" Barrett asked from the side of the cave. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and watching Eragon fix a leather buckle to the straps.

"I'm not going to let her fly whilst carrying someone without practicing first, but I'm sure you're capable, Vervada, you're at least the size Saphira was when she could carry two people." Vervada puffed out her chest at these words, causing one of the straps to come loose and slip off. Eragon sighed. "Dragons, too proud for your own good." He then set back to putting the strap back in place so he could add the finishing touches to the saddle.

Barrett watched for a few minutes longer before looking at Serafina, who was looking at him, before she quickly turned her head away. _Will I regret this?_ He asked himself as he began to walk towards her. She fidgeted slightly when she noticed him approach, but she didn't move away.

"I'm sorry about all this, Serafina." He said to her when he reached her side. He then found himself pinned to the floor by the young, sapphire dragoness. Saphira, Vervada and Eragon glanced over when they heard the struggle but didn't intervene, instead they carried on their conversation.

_What are you apologizing for?_ Serafina asked, a low growl escaping through her teeth._ And choose your words carefully._

Barrett grew slightly worried; he wasn't expecting this reaction. "I'm sorry that I…well, actually I don't really know why I am sorry, only that I am." Serafina's growl grew louder and more aggressive. "I mean, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I know how you feel about me and knowing that I feel the same way about someone else as I do must be heart breaking."

Serafina removed herself from Barrett and sat on her haunches, where she loomed over him, her azure eyes glaring down at him. _Of course it is heart breaking, I thought you would only ever love me, no one else._ Barrett lowered his head slightly but Serafina snorted, smoke choking him, so he looked back up._ But I do not blame you, there is nothing to apologize for. You had a life before you met me and there was always the possibility that you had a family. I won't hate you if you leave me, but I would have loved to have hatchlings with you._ She then gave him a lick on the cheek before walking away.

"Seems you haven't been dismissed just quite yet." Eragon said to him. Barrett turned to face him, wiping his cheek as he did so. "She's right you know." He continued as he climbed up into the saddle. "We all knew that you had a family, well, Saphira and I did. You do understand why we kept that from you, don't you?"

Barrett nodded. "Aye, I do. I don't think I would have appreciated being told; I was a lot happier only loving Serafina."

_That's exactly why we didn't tell you. _Saphira added. _Murtagh didn't want to be a dragon, the thought disgusted him. Thorn kept that memory from him, only because it made Murtagh's transformation easier. If he suddenly gained that memory now it would only strain his relationship with Vervada. _Barrett, once again, nodded.

"But we digress." Eragon said as he adjusted the saddle so that it fit comfortably around Vervada. "None of us will blame you should you choose to stay in Ilirea. We want you to choose whatever you think is right for you, which is why I'm taking you back. You can spend a day or two with Erika and then we will leave, with or without you with no bad thoughts of you afterwards should you choose to stay."

"I appreciate that Eragon, I really do. I think I just need to see her again so I can make a decision. As heartless as it may sound I need to compare the two." Vervada snorted when Barrett finished.

_It's not heartless, you love them both equally and must decide on one or the other, you can't have both. _She said, then growled. _I'm not a horse, father, you don't need to kick me in the sides._

"I know, I just thought I might see what happened if I did." He said with a laugh.

_Well do it again and you'll find out, but you won't like it._ She hissed.

"Well come on then, I need to see what you can do." Eragon told her, then daringly kicked her in the sides again. The result was instantaneous. She whipped her neck round and snapped at him. Then she yelped as Saphira's tail whipped her on her backside.

_What was that for?_ The black dragoness asked, stopping herself from growling at her mother.

_For snapping at your father. _She replied._ Be thankful that I didn't hit you with my tail coil, it would have hurt a lot more._

Vervada eyed the silver piece of jewellery. _But he started it, I told him he wouldn't like my response but he still did it._

_She's right, Saphira, it was my fault. Sorry Vervada._ Eragon admitted, patting the side of his daughter's neck. She hummed at his action before realising it and then snorted.

_Stop that, I'm still angry with you._ She said. But he refused to stop and she continued to hum. _Fine, apology accepted. Can we get going now then?_

"You're the one that will be flying, you tell me." He replied. Without warning Vervada surged forwards, running out of the cave and then leaping off the edge of the cliff. "I'll take that as a yes!" He shouted to her as the wind rushed into his face. She remained silent as she descended, unfurling her wings to slow her descent, before finally beating then and ascending to fly above the trees.

_This isn't so bad, you aren't even heavy._ Vervada commented as she banked to the left. Eragon didn't answer, he simply sat on her back, relishing the wind whipping through his hair.

"I admit, I did miss this." He said as he scanned the horizon. "But I suggest you roll to the right."

_What? Why-_ She started to say before she was suddenly hit on her left, causing her to let lose a startled roar. She swayed slightly before correcting herself again and then began to look around. _What was that? _She asked.

"You need to listen to your rider, if I tell you to do something then it is in your best interest to do it." Eragon told her. "Move to the right." Vervada did as she was told this time and as she changed direction a red blur shot towards the floor, in the exact spot she would have been.

_Was that Murtagh?_ She asked, which Eragon confirmed. _Why is he attacking me, have I done something wrong?_

"He's attacking you because I asked him to, along with Selena and Hírador. Close your wings." She did as instructed and her altitude dropped. She looked up and saw Selena and Hírador zoom above her, almost colliding into each other.

_Why did you tell them to do that?_ She continued to ask as she did a backwards loop to avoid Murtagh's outstretched claws.

"So that you could get some real practice with a rider. I can see things that you won't see for any number of reasons and inform you about them so you can respond to them." Selena dropped in front of Vervada and headed towards her. Vervada spun to the left and flew right past her, close enough so that if she was really an attacking dragon she could have extended her claws and raked her side.

_And do you really think I'm going to meet another dragon on my way to Ilirea?_ She asked, not noticing Murtagh, who shot passed and gently nipped her on the leg. _Ouch, the little blighter, he'll pay for that._

"No I don't think you'll run into another dragon but this is the quickest way for you to learn how to carry me safely in case of any problems, such as weather, or yes, quite possibly, an enemy dragon." She roared at Hírador who also made contact with her as she spun into a roll, making Eragon grip on to her neck spines.

Eragon made her continue to fly with the other three dragons attacking her relentlessly, until she listened to every thing Eragon told her to do without question, and could avoid being touched by any of the dragons for a total of ten minutes, which took her three hours to be able to do.

_You can all stop now._ Eragon told them all telepathically. Selena, Hírador, and Murtagh stopped their three-pronged assault but Vervada continued; at least until she managed to return the nip on her leg to Murtagh.

_Hey!_ He growled at her as he tried to snap back but she dodged it, and then brushed up against him.

_You wouldn't snap at me now, would you, Murtagh?_ She asked in a sultry voice. Murtagh's snarl softened causing Eragon to roll his eyes. _That's what I thought._ She finished before turning away from him and heading back to the cave.

_She has you wrapped around her claw._ Eragon said to Murtagh.

_She does not! _The red dragon argued. Selena and Hírador then started to tease him, until he got fed up with them and all three began to fight in the air. Vervada made to turn around and help but Eragon kicked her in the sides again.

She roared at him but turned back to the cave, landing on the rock, and then she bucked, throwing him off her back. _Stop kicking me in the sides, a simple no would have sufficed. _She growled as she advanced on him.

"Alright, alright, sorry." He said as he got up and then rubbed his head."Just let me go and get Barrett and say bye to Saphira and we'll get going. I won't be long so don't go anywhere." Vervada snorted in defiance, smoke coming from her nostrils, but she still sat on her haunches and eyed him.

When he was sure she wasn't going anywhere he ventured back into the cave and came face to face with Saphira. _You know, I should really be the one to carry you._ She said to him as she scooped him up and carried him to the nest.

"Barrett, Vervada is waiting outside, I'll be out as soon as Saphira sees fit to let me go." He shouted before she sat down and held him close to her side.

"I have the same problem over here, Eragon, except it's a different dragon." Barrett shouted back from beneath Serafina's forelegs. Eragon sighed as Saphira nuzzled the top of his head, her breath ruffling his hair.

_The sooner you let me go the sooner I'll be back, you know. _He said to her as she continued her affections.

_Well say goodbye properly and I'll let you go, a kiss would do nicely as I believe that's what human lovers do when one of them leaves. _She replied, closely followed by a lick on his face.

_You want a kiss?_ Eragon asked, slightly put off by her request.

_Either that or a lick on the cheek, frankly I'm fine with either one._ She released him and he stood up. _A hug would be welcome too. _Now that really threw him off.

_Why are you asking for all this?_

_Well you have a human appearance at the moment. To be honest if you were a dragon I'd have you do something else but I'm afraid I would hurt you if I try. But if you still prefer to act like a dragon you are welcome to try. _She said with a glint in her eye.

_Erm…no thanks, a kiss and a hug will be fine, I don't have a death wish._ He replied. He then wrapped his arms around her snout. She hummed into his embrace before he let go. He then moved down to her draconic lips and pressed his own to hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Saphira flicked her tongue out, brushing it against his lips.

_Kissing isn't so bad._ She said as he pulled away and wiped his mouth._ At least we can do that if you can't change back. _He smiled at her and placed his hand against her cheek before turning towards Serafina.

"We need to go, my daughter, let him go." He shouted to her.

_I'll miss you, Barrett, if you don't come back I hope you have a happy life._ She said as she nuzzled him and let him up.

"I promise I won't choose Erika over you just because I was with her first, I'll consider you both equally." He replied as he embraced her head. She hummed and a few tears dripped down her snout, landing in Barrett's hair.

"Come on Barrett, Vervada's just told me that she's going to go hunting if we aren't out there in thirty seconds." Eragon called from the exit. Barrett let go of Serafina and walked away, not looking back once until he reached the exit. Serafina made eye contact with him for as long as she could before Eragon grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him out of sight.

"You'll only make it harder on yourself if you keep that up." He said to him. Barrett nodded and waited for Eragon to climb into the saddle. "Climb up her back leg and take a seat behind me, and get comfortable, it will be a long flight."

Once Barrett was seated comfortably, Vervada surged forwards, taking off the end of the cliff with a thrust of her wings. _It took you long enough._ She complained to the two as she picked up speed and turned south. The two remained silent._ So do I have put up with all this moping all the way there? _The two remained silent. _Well it's a good job Murtagh's coming._

_Well I wasn't going to let you go alone now was I? _The red dragon said as he flew up besides her. He had a few scratch marks on his side, which Vervada growled at but he reassured her. _They're only scratches, you should have seen the other two._

_Oh I'm sure you showed them._ She said sarcastically.

_You're not going to tease me too are you? _He asked.

_Well I need some sort of entertainment during this trip. These two won't supply me with any. _She motioned to the two humans on her back, who were staring at the distant cave, which was growing smaller and smaller.

**Read and Review. Time for a few recommendations I think. These are a few good stories which I think are pretty good, if you read them be nice, some of them have only just started.**

**Saphira's children - Platypus Caper**

**Restoration - Platypus Caper**

**New Hope for the Dragons and riders - DarkDragon567**

**Empire - Emerald Dragon Rider**

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath - Valentine McDaniel**


	48. Amity

**Sorry for the delay on this, had a little trouble concentrating so I couldn't get it finished in time. Anyway, Enjoy.**

_I don't care if you think we should keep going for a bit longer, I'm tired and I want to rest now!_ Vervada stated, then she began to spiral down towards the ground, despite her father's protests, and landed by a shallow stream. She listened to him mutter things about finding a more secluded place to rest where no one would see them but she just dismissed him._ If we are seen I will either scare them away or they'll have the good sense to leave before I have to._ She finished with a growl.

"You know, you're far too much like your mother in your personality sometimes." Eragon said as he dismounted her. Barrett followed suit shortly after but was no where near as graceful as Eragon; he landed face first in the dirt. "You could have lain down for him, Vervada." Eragon told her, trying not to laugh.

_And get my belly dirty? I don't think so._ She replied, then moved to the stream to take a long drink. Murtagh landed shortly after and she scooted over so he could drink besides her.

"Ow." Barrett muttered as he got himself up and wiped his face. "It's a lot easier flying than it is riding, my backside is killing me."

"Well a few days of travel will do that to you, be thankful that she's wearing a saddle, her scales would shred your clothes and then your skin." Eragon replied.

"Shouldn't we be there by now, you never took this long to travel to places when you were with Saphira." Barrett said absentmindedly, which resulted in his feet being swept from under him and his face back in the dirt.

_If you don't like the speed I travel at then you can walk, a little less weight would be welcomed. _Vervada snarled, until she was calmed down by Murtagh.

"You shouldn't really upset the dragon that's carrying you, Barrett, plus if you do choose to stay with Serafina, Vervada would be your sister…well actually I don't know if she would, dragons don't get married so I don't know if the same rules apply."

_If they do, Murtagh will be your brother and your son in law. _Vervada said with a chuckle, which caused both Eragon and Murtagh to cringe. She noticed their reactions and then snorted. _Calm down, I was only joking, it doesn't bother me and it didn't bother you that much only a few weeks ago, you're letting your human instincts take a hold of you again, father._

"I know, but it's hard for me to resist them, they're all I have now, I'm finding the thought of meat repulsive again." He replied with a tone of worry in his voice. Vervada stopped her drinking and looked at him properly. She could see the worry on his face, despite the brave facade he portrayed through his speech and actions.

_I'm sure you will be able to find a way to turn back, father, there must have been a reason why this has happened, we only need to find that reason so we can rectify it. _Eragon looked at up at the black dragoness and then chuckled, which surprised her. _Did I say something funny._

"No, it's not that, it's just that I'm the one who is supposed to console you, not the other way around, I'm your father, but then again your mother did the same thing when I was but her rider. Dragons can't help but protect who they care about."

_Well at least I cheered you up a bit, although not in the way I intended. _Vervada then looked down at her chest, as if inspecting something. _Hunger strikes both Murtagh and I, will you two be alright if we go hunting?_ She asked, receiving nods from both the humans. _Then we will be back shortly, I'll bring you something back._ With that she spread her wings and leapt into the air, Murtagh closely following behind. They danced in the air for a few moments before actually staring their hunt, flying west to the herd of cows that they had spotted from their flight.

"They look happy." Barrett stated glumly as he watched them. Eragon sighed. He then picked up two wooden branches, checked them for strength, and then threw one to Barrett. "What's this for?" He asked as he looked at the blunt piece of wood.

"To take your mind of things, I'm sure you could use the practice anyway." The rider replied whilst assuming a defensive stance.

"But I'm a spearman, and you're a rider, I wouldn't stand a chance against you." He babbled, as he dropped into his own stance.

"You'll be fine, just try to hit me, I'll only defend, at least until you get proficient enough for me to attack you." He then waited. Barrett looked at the rider before him, the stance he was in exuded confidence and discipline far beyond that of which was seen in the guards of Ilirea, even Nasuada's guards weren't that proficient.

Thinking that he was going to have his backside handed to him, Barrett rushed forwards, the branch beneath his right hand before he grew close enough to attack with a cross slice, which was of course, stopped in it's tracks by Eragon's branch.

"Good, but try to be faster on your feet." Eragon said as he pushed the guard back. Barrett almost stumbled but managed to gain his composure and slashed at Eragon's feet, hoping that the stumble would have masked his intentions. It didn't, and Eragon gracefully leapt to the side, dodging the attack completely.

Slightly frustrated at his inability to hit the rider, Barrett once again surged forwards, his 'sword' beginning a powerful right swing. He watched as Eragon prepared to block it, bringing his branch up to his left side and bracing for the attack. Barrett's lips twitched and he spun to his left, bringing his branch with him so that it would contact Eragon's right side instead of his left. The sound of wood on wood made Barrett's face drop and he looked at Eragon, only to see him with a large smile on his face and his branch, which he had quickly changed to his right hand side, blocking Barrett's attack.

With a cry of frustration, Barrett began a furious series of blows, twisting his branch in all sorts of patterns, all hoping to contact Eragon anywhere other than the blasted branch in his hand. Eragon, however, blocked them all, his training against Vanir providing him with a much better technique than Barrett's, which was little more than basic training with a flare of his own style.

One of the blows, however, managed to get through Eragon's defences. The way Barrett swung his branch made it glance off Eragon's, allowing it to make contact on his shoulder. The blow cut his shirt and grazed is skin, drawing a small amount of blood from the scratch.

Finally getting what he wanted, Eragon moved his branch up to Barrett's, smacked it against it and then twisted it down towards his hands, effectively disarming Barrett. "Good, you hit me." Eragon said as he quickly healed the scratch he had received. "Now we can fight with a little more participation from me." Eragon then assumed an offensive stance, whilst Barrett retrieved his branch.

Barrett knew when to attack and when to wait, and this was one of those times that required patience. He dropped into a defensive stance, his right leg in front of his left, slightly bent at the knees, and his branch across his chest. He then waited for any sign of Eragon's intentions. Which proved to be a boring task; Eragon remained still completely, not even shaking.

Finally Eragon's right foot twitched, indicating he was going to push forwards with that first, which he did. Barrett had been hoping the rider would go easy on him, which was exactly what the rider was doing. Barrett had seen Eragon in battle before, moving with the ferocity of a tempest and running at Speeds that could match a galloping horse.

But as it was, Eragon seemed to be only running at a slow space, giving Barrett time to react. Even with that though, Barrett barely managed to get his 'sword' in the path of Eragon's. It wasn't a fast blow, but it was certainly powerful, not enough to break the branch but enough to make Barrett gasp.

Vervada and Murtagh could be heard making their way back, two bovines in their maws and held in place by their forelegs. Barrett and Eragon didn't stop however, and the two dragons sat together to watch the sparring match. This carried on for a further twenty minutes which was when Eragon deemed Barrett too tired to continue.

"You're a good fighter, Barrett, one of the best I've seen outside of the elves, no wonder you survived the war." Eragon said as he placed the two sparring sticks, along with a few others and began to light them on fire.

"Well I only survived because of you; I would have been killed before the actual fight had even started if you hadn't been there to heal my wound." Barrett replied, helping Eragon to stoke the fire.

_What are you doing?_ Vervada asked as she walked over to the two with a large slab of meat in her jaws, which she deposited by their feet.

"W e can't eat raw meat, Vervada; we're starting a fire so that we can cook it." Eragon explained, loosing his patience with the slow progress the fire was making and starting one with magic.

Vervada looked at the blue flames that blazed upon the wood. _How is that fair, you're not even a dragon and you still get to use fire, how long will it be until I can use it. _She asked.

Eragon chuckled and then began to work out her age. "Well, you were three months old when we left for Tronjheim. We spent two weeks there and then another week travelling back to our nest. Then, three weeks after that, your siblings were laid and a week since I've been changed from a dragon. So that means you're about five months old, I think you'll be able to breath fire in about four weeks, which, coincidently, coincides with the mating season."

_What happens then?_ Murtagh asked._ I obviously know what will happen, but I mean about our nest._

"It's wasn't uncommon for groups of mating pairs to inhabit the same area. The Stone of Broken Eggs had hundreds of caves with Dozens of nests inside each one. Our cave is big enough for all of you to stay in as long as you wish, but eventually you will have to go out and find your own nesting place, unless we all move to a bigger cave, which we could do if we fancy a change."

_I don't think I want to leave the nest yet._ Vervada said, causing both Eragon and Murtagh to look at her. _I like living with my sisters and soon I will have more or some brothers, plus I think it would be safer for my eggs if there were more dragons around to help protect them._

"Well that's perfectly fine with me, I don't want you to leave yet anyway, I think it's too early, but that may be the human in me. You're mother would be happy that you're staying too." He smiled Vervada and then ran a sharp stick through the meat she had given to him. He then placed the stick in the ground so that the meat hung over the fire and Eragon and Barrett then waited for their meal to cook, whilst Murtagh and Vervada began to eat theirs.

--

"Oh, I'm so hungry," Angela complained as she clutched her stomach, "I knew we should have bought some bread from that traveller, I don't care if it was stale, I'll eat anything right now."

Solembum sauntered along by her side, a mouse dangling from his jaws. _Fancy a mouse?_ Angela gave him a disdainful look. _What? You said you would eat anything._

"Alright, maybe not anything. If I could just find a rabbit…that would be heaven." She said, her eyes closed as she walked. Then a thought came to her. "Hey!" She shouted, making Solembum jump. "You're a cat, don't they chase rabbits, go and find me one."

_Alternatively I could just take you towards that smell of beef through the bushes there; I'd prefer not to chase a rabbit, especially this late at night._ He replied as he turned towards the bushes and disappeared into them.

"You could smell beef and you didn't tell me? You know you really have to stop doing that, we'd get around a lot faster if you didn't just leave me to my own devices." She said as she followed the werecat, hoping that whoever was cooking the meat felt like sharing.

She clambered through the bush, cursing at the few scratches she obtained from the branches, but eventually she emerged on the other side. She caught a glimpse of a fire before she was knocked flat on her back and held in place by a thick, black tail.

--

_Angela?_ Vervada asked as she looked down at the small human under her tail. The human nodded and Vervada removed her tail from Angela's chest. _What are you doing here; I thought you were in Tronjheim?_

Angela got up and brushed herself down. "I could ask you the same thing; shouldn't you be at your nest?" She replied and then finally looked up at the dragoness, "My, you've grown."

_You think so?_ The dragon asked as she looked herself over, _I haven't really noticed. Murtagh, do you think I've gotten bigger?_ She asked the red dragon, who had begun to make his way over.

_I guess so; you're bigger than when I first saw you, that's for sure._ He answered. _What are you doing here Angela?_

"To tell the truth I could smell meat, but I don't know why dragons would be cooking it, are you two here alone, I didn't think mating season was this soon."

_We aren't here for the mating season, from what father told us you wouldn't be speaking to us if we were. _Vervada answered, whilst Murtagh gave her a playful nudge. _No, we're here with father and Barrett; they're on the other side of the fire. _Angela looked over at it but couldn't see the bulk of two dragons. Seeing the confused look on Angela's face Vervada continued. _You should just go over there, I'm sure father would prefer it if he told you._

Giving another confused expression, Angela began to make her way towards the fire. The crackle of the flames grew louder as she drew nearer and it wasn't until she felt the heat of the flames that she could hear voices. Still confused, she skirted around the large fire until she sighted two humans, sitting together on a log, a large pile of fire wood lying idle next to them.

"Eragon?" Angela asked, startling them both and making one of them reach for one of the pieces of wood, as if reaching for a weapon. "Is that you?" She continued, her voice striking a spark of recognition within the minds of the two and they stood up.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Eragon asked, throwing the piece of wood on the fire.

"Forget about me, what in the devil happened to you?!" She shouted. Eragon lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied. "By the way this is Barrett." He said, waving his hand towards the other man, who was staring at the fire.

--

Angela took the last piece of meat offered to her and finally sated her hunger. "That's depressing, to say the least." She said, chewing the meat over and finally swallowing. "I have no idea why you were changed back; the only thing I can think of is that deity turned you back, but as to why I don't know."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, which is why I'm out here." Angela gave Eragon a curious look. "I'm taking Barrett to Ilirea first, we should be there by tomorrow, after that, with or without Barrett, Vervada, Murtagh and I will make our way to the Hadarac to search for that stone tablet again, perhaps I'll be able to confront that deity and ask him a few questions."

Angela shook her head. "I don't know about that Eragon, sand storms are frequent in the desert, anything left in there by you would have surely been covered up by now." Vervada and Murtagh were both listening, just a small ways a way from the three humans. They both agreed with Angela. "I think your best bet would be to travel to Ellesmera. From there you can use the elves help to contact the deity mentally, which he has done before with you."

"But what if I can't, I have to get back to Saphira pretty soon and the mating season isn't far off. If I go to Ellesmera and I can't find what I'm looking for then I'll still have to go to the Hadarac, which means I could end up stuck there with those two going crazy and creating eggs, which will only strand me there further."

"Well then I suggest you postpone your trip to the Hadarac, the elves is a much safer and quicker option. You'll be able to discuss your problems with Oromis and Glaedr in the meantime." The mentioning of his former teachers suddenly made Eragon reconsider. He began thinking about what Glaedr would say if he returned as a human.

"What do you think, Vervada, Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

_We think Angela is right. _Murtagh answered._ It's true about the desert; you'll have a hard time finding anything there. We should go to the elves. _Eragon nodded.

"Alright then, we'll go there." Eragon decided.

"Oh and one more thing." Angela said as she got up and made her way to Vervada and Murtagh. "I have something in here that you could use." She continued, rummaging through her bag until she found what she was looking for. "You should look after your brother's mate; consider it practice for when you have your own eggs." She said, holding out the foot-long brown dragon egg.

_Where did you get that from?_ Vervada asked as she stared at the beautiful shell.

"That village in the Spine, the one that tried to run you from your home. This is the daughter of the man you killed Eragon." Eragon nodded, remembering the man and then the scar on Selena's side. "Who knows how long she had been an egg, but her name is Amity and that means one of your eggs Eragon will be a male."

_When will she hatch? _Murtagh asked, also focusing on the egg.

"When your mate's brother hatches."

_But that's only a week away!_ Vervada exclaimed.

"Oh well you'll have some practice with a hatchling too then. I can't keep her, she'll hatch before I get to your cave, and I don't think I will be able to look after her." She placed the egg by Vervada's side, who pulled it close to herself. Murtagh ten lay down next to her, sandwiching the egg between them. "Oh don't they make a lovely couple." Angela laughed, making the two dragons turn their heads out of embarrassment.

"Well, it's late." Angela continued. "I believe we all have long journeys ahead of us tomorrow so I suggest that we all go to sleep. See you in the morning." She then walked to the other side of the fire.

Barrett and Eragon looked at each other before deciding on doing the same. They slept close enough to the fire so that they were warm but not close enough so that any passing wind would move the fire over them whilst they slept.

Murtagh and Vervada were last to fall asleep. They stayed up, talking about any eggs they would have in the future. Finally, however, they nuzzled each other and placed their heads down, Vervada's on top of Murtagh's, and began to sleep, the brown egg nestled safely between them.

**Review please. Thank you for all your reviews on this story and also thank you for over 30000 hits. And for you Spyro lovers out there; I have a nice suprise for you next weekend, I hope you like it.**


	49. Barrett's return

**For those of you who have not added me to their Author's alerts I have a new story. It's in the Spyro catagory so if you are interested please check it out and leave me a review, would be highly appreciated. Now, enjoy this chapter.**

The guards were on their usual patrol when the watch tower spotted the dragons approaching. They weren't expecting to see one, as Nasuada had informed them that any visits would be rare. But she had also told them that any visits would also be important. As such the patrol was quickly abandoned and the platoon split up, several entering the castle to inform Nasuada and the rest standing at attention along the castle walls.

_At least they had the sense to clear a landing area. _Vervada stated as she descended upon the courtyard. Under the powerful thrusts of her wings the dust upon the well marched ground kicked up into the air, choking Eragon as Vervada lowered herself into it and gently touched down. Murtagh had done exactly the same thing and a dust cloud of equal size enveloped him.

The guards at attention shielded their eyes from the irritating particles and they didn't notice someone dismount from one of the dragons, exchange a few words with someone else, and then sprint off into the city.

When they finally were able to open their eyes again the dust clouds were settling back to the ground, giving a blurred depiction of the sights in front of them but they could hardly mistake what they were seeing. Two large dragons, one with crimson scales and the other with scales as black as night. And upon the black dragon, a rider.

Now, this confused the guards. They had been told that any dragons that did arrive on rare occasions would not be carrying a rider, except for even rarer occasions. They didn't have long to contemplate on these circumstances, however; Nasuada soon emerged from the castle with the platoon that had informed her.

She smiled as she descended the stairs, the guards around her moving to join their brethren against the wall. She stopped smiling when she saw Eragon dismount, with nothing draconic about his appearance in any way, apart from the way he treated Vervada. "Eragon, what's happened to you?!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into an embrace.

Eragon remained silent until she had finished and then began to explain the situation. "That is awful news Eragon." She said, her eyes tearing up. "You must feel absolutely terrible about the whole thing, how is Saphira?"

"She is heart broken over it, I can feel that, but she still loves me, as I do her, we won't let our appearances get in between that." He replied. "We have already had five children, even if we can't have any more we can at least say that we did and rebuilt the dragon race."

"Even so, you should be allowed to remain as a dragon, have you been to the elves yet, wouldn't they be able to help you?" Nasuada suggested, trying desperately to help.

"That is our next destination, they may know how to contact the one who has the power to change me back." Eragon answered, he then turned to Vervada. "Do you and Murtagh want to head up to the throne room? I trust it is still open to the elements." He said, directing the last bit to Nasuada, who nodded.

_Only if you will be alright here father, I do not want to leave you if you need me. _She replied, making Eragon laugh.

"Vervada, trust me, I will be fine, I may be a human but I'm one of the most powerful warriors in Alagaesia. I will be fine, you two go, it should be relatively easy to find the throne room from the air." Vervada seemed reluctant at first, but she finally turned away and began to take off.

Eragon watched as she took to the air and begin to turn around. She then stopped, however, and looked at him. _But if somebody does hurt you, and I am not there to stop it from happening, I will tear through this city until I find the one responsible._ She then flew out of sight, Murtagh following closely behind.

"So you're relationship with your daughters hasn't been affected?" Nasuada asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Just because I'm smaller than them does not mean I need their protection. Dragons, always have to protect those that are smaller than them as if they couldn't protect themselves." He replied shaking his head with a frown.

"You say that as if you never were a dragon." Nasuada then said, this time unable to hold back her laugh.

"Well actually I was thinking about you the same way Vervada was thinking about me, when I took you to Ellesmera." Eragon admitted.

"Oh were you now." Nasuada said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know Eragon that since you first left I have become quite the proficient swordswoman, I can hold me own thank you."

"Well it mattered not to me." Eragon replied with a shrug, "I was still a dragon and you a human, I would have destroyed anything to keep my charge safe."

"Oh shut up," Nasuada sighed as she gave him a soft slap, "It seems you didn't lose the arrogance that comes from being a dragon, well you were already arrogant to start with. Come, you can join me and Jörmundur, we were having a discussion on swordsmanship, I'm sure you would have much to teach us both."

"Well it's a lot better than standing out here, plus it's been a while since I've used a proper sword." The two began to walk into the castle. Once they were gone the soldiers standing at attention looked around. When it was certain that no one was coming to relieve them they each sighed and muttered and grumbled before reorganising themselves back into their formation. They then resumed their patrolling of the grounds.

--

The streets were not very busy at this time of day, only the odd traveller here and the occasional mother and child there traversed between the assortment of different sized buildings that made up the centre of Ilirea.

Most of the buildings had been damaged in the siege, scorch marks from dragon fire adorned the surfaces of otherwise perfectly crafted walls. Being the Empire's capital meant that most of the Empire's riches were focused on it, meaning that most, if not all, of the buildings were of a sturdy and elaborate build.

The tallest of these buildings were obviously in the centre of the city with the castle in the centre of them upon a natural rise in the ground. This provided a tactical advantage against any attackers as arrows and other projectiles could easily be reigned down upon infantry and war machines alike, unless of course, a dragon was there to even out the playing field. Saphira had been that dragon, swooping down along the archers flanks, lashing out at them with her claws and sweeping her powerful tail across ballistae and catapults, rendering them useless.

The Varden's magicians also took control of the minds of the archers, forcing them to attack their own troops until they were subdued by their comrades. Most of the battle was fought that way until the strategic advantage the city held was for naught.

After that, however, the Empire's dragons took to the field. Barrett thanked the gods that he wasn't among the first lines when they did so. When they first rose from behind the castle, striking fear into everybody's hearts with their forms, they quickly descended onto the city's attackers, burning every soul in sight. The survivors remembered those screams of agony as flesh was incinerated off bone.

With one fell swoop, The Empire had evened out the playing field, at least until the elves magicians finished their spell. With the help of Saphira they managed to lure Shruikan over towards the Varden's camps and reinforcements. From there they bombarded the great black dragon's mind with magic, removing the corruption and malice layer by layer until the dragon dropped unconscious. When he awoke, he was a new dragon. He explained most of Galbatorix's battle plans to the commanding generals, who then used that information to their advantage.

The next three days after that, saw no dragons on either side. Shruikan had not recovered enough to battle, Saphira refused to leave his side for one reason or another, and Thorn seemed to have been recalled by Galbatorix. It was on the fourth day of the siege that Thorn took to the skies again, his rider astride him. They once again attacked the Varden's men with dragon fire but this time the men were prepared.

Archers had been gathered in greater numbers, which Thorn took for a major blow if they were lost. The dragon angled towards them, lowering as he did so to prepare his attack. That was when the archers fired. Arrows dotted the skies as Thorn roared out in alarm. His chest was punctured by multiple wounds, and, unable to continue, he veered off over the forest, his rider moving about frantically on the dragon's back. Barrett remembered watching the ruby dragon fall into the trees, he also remembered the sound of the dull thud which shortly followed.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, excuse me." Barrett muttered as he continued down the street. The man he had bumped into grumbled something about penniless travellers and then moved on.

Barrett thought little of the man he had bumped into, he was too busy remembering how Saphira and Shruikan took to the skies, fighting side by side. It was a strange sight, seeing the once feared Shruikan fighting for their cause, but the Varden rejoiced nonetheless. Between them, Saphira and Shruikan decimated Galbatorix's forces, weakening the city's defences so that the Varden could push forwards. Soon they had reached the castle's outer walls.

That was when everybody heard Eragon's desperate yells. They all turned to see him with his marked palm stretched out. They followed the direction of his arm to a ballista, which was preparing to fire. They heard Eragon yell, "Brisingr!" and then the ballista burst into flames, but not before firing it's bolt. Eragon once again screamed and the soldiers followed the bolt's trajectory until they spotted Saphira, who seemed like she could not avoid the bolt.

They all prepared themselves for the worst, until they saw Shruikan purposefully move into the bolt, knocking him out of the sky and leaving him dead upon the ground. The elves, and especially Saphira, mourned at this, as they knew that Shruikan was the last able male, meaning that Saphira was the last of her race.

In blind furies, Eragon and Saphira broke away from the army, and began a frenzied assault on the King's soldiers in their paths. Bodies were mutilated, houses were toppled, none could stand before either dragon or rider and live. The elves followed behind the two, clearing up the enemies left behind and soon Eragon and Saphira reached the castle doors.

With a few clubs of her tail, Saphira smashed the door to splinters and then the two entered, alone. Barrett was one of the few that tried to follow but before he had made four steps he was hit from behind in the back of the head. He fell to the floor unconscious, oblivious to what happened for the remaining of the battle.

When Barrett awoke, the war was over. Apparently the castle had burst into flames not long after his knock out blow and after that, although some stories were greatly exaggerated, Eragon and Saphira returned, the lifeless body of Galbatorix in Saphira's talons.

Barrett had spent the rest of that day, whilst the people celebrated, inside the tent he had woken in, and it was there where he met Erika. She had been the one to care for him when he had been brought off the battle field, and after spending that day talking, they fell in love. A month later they got married, and three months after that Erika fell pregnant.

Upon hearing the news, Nasuada granted Barrett a house, which Barrett was no stood before. He looked at the windows, with the curtains that Erika had picked out especially from the assortments at the market. The few potted plants on the window sills had been well tended to and doorway seemed to have been freshly swept.

Barrett's heart began to thump louder and faster within his chest; never before had he been nervous about returning home before, unless he was coming home late for dinner, which usually resulted in him eating a cold meal and the cold-shoulder from Erika. Barrett moved towards the door, placed his hand on the latch, and then opened the door.

His nostrils were immediately hit by the smell of cooking, a stew most probably, and Barrett's heart jumped into his throat; she was home. He gingerly entered the hallway, closing the door behind him. The decorations seemed the same, dried flowers adorning the wooden walls and family heirlooms firmly fixed to stone.

It all seemed so familiar, despite the fact he had been gone for over six months. The sound of singing reached his ears and he followed the melodic voice, which led him to the kitchen. He then stopped in the doorway, his breath almost catching. There at the stove, a child in her left arm, and stirring a pot with the other, was Erika. He watched her go about her chores, her red, shoulder length hair swishing about as she moved. After a minute or so, Erika turned around, and then stopped, gasping as she gazed upon Barrett.

The two stood motionless as they looked at each other, the young child gurgling to itself, oblivious to the situation. "Barrett?" Erika whispered. Barrett only stood there, transfixed by the small lump on Erika's abdomen. "Is it really you?" She asked again, moving forwards towards him.

Barrett stood still, unsure of what to say or do, at least until she reached him. "I-I thought you were dead." Erika muttered as they embraced. Barrett held her close, being careful not to crush the child in the middle. "You left and when your platoon came back they reported that you had been killed by the dwarfs." She continued, beginning to sob.

"I know, I know." Barrett whispered, comforting her. After several minutes of them just standing there they finally parted.

"What happened, where have you been?" Erika asked as she quickly set the child down in a crib and fetched two cups, which she filled with tea and set at the table.

Barrett didn't know exactly what to say. He couldn't tell her he was turned into a dragon and lost his memory, she would think him touched in the head. She sat at the table and motioned for Barrett to do the same. Once seated she simply sat there expecting an answer.

"We were on our way to Gil'ead when the dwarfs found us." He started as Erika sipped her tea. "I sent my men on their way and then led the dwarfs away into the forest. I eventually ran into a dead end and they shot me with arrows." Erika listened intently.

Barrett now needed to make something up, _Maybe I could just twist the truth a bit,_ He thought. "I was found close to death by a couple who took me in and nursed me back to health."

"Then why didn't you come back?" She asked.

"The trauma of the attack made me lose my memories, I could only remember a few things such as my name." Erika nodded in understanding, believing what she was being told. "I lived with them and their family, their daughters and their daughters partners and was happy for a time, but then I got my memories back and I remembered you."

Throughout his explanation Barrett noticed that Erika's eyes began to darken and when he had finished she looked slightly distraught. "Barrett….there's something you should know." She began, but before she could continue the child in the crib began to cry. She got up and began to comfort her. "Kestra has missed you, she cried constantly when you had first went missing." Kestra continued to cry in her mother's hands, showing no sign of stopping, until Barrett stood up and took his daughter. She immediately stopped crying and sat still in her father's hands.

"What was it you were saying?" He then asked, looking at the bump on her stomach, scared that he already knew the answer. Before she could confirm or refute his fear the front door opened. Erika's face dropped slightly as she heard it shut again and then footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what just arrived at the castle, Erika." a voice shouted out, getting louder as it approached. Barrett thought he recognised the voice, and when the man entered the kitchen he also recognised his face. "Dragons, Erika, great, big…dragons." The man stopped when he noticed Barrett. "B-Barrett?" He asked.

"Torkan!" Barrett exclaimed. "I thought you had been killed."

"I thought the same about you." Torkan replied, whilst Erika sat down, suddenly feeling drained.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Barrett asked, his mind racing through all sorts of possibilities but they always ended up at the same conclusion, the one that matched with the bump on Erika's stomach.

**Please Review. I have another story recommendation, it's called 'Secret of Doru Araeba' by Dinohunter55, it's well written and has the makings of a brilliant plot. Also check out Platypus Caper's 'Bonded', chapter 1 has just been posted. Oh and don't forget, 'Brisingr' is finally available in shops, I've had my copy since yesterday, shame I havent been able to read it yet though.**


	50. A Decision

**IT'S BACK!!!**

Erika sobbed quietly from her chair as the two men looked at each other. They hadn't moved from their positions, only stared at each other, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Torkan had not a scratch upon him as far as Barrett could see, but he was sure that he was one of the soldiers that fell before him on the day they were running from the dwarfs.

"Well," Barrett started again, "What are you doing here?" His voice didn't sound angry, sorrowful or accusing, yet Torkan still had a look of guilt upon his face.

"Barrett," he began, "we thought you were dead, if we had know otherwise then I…" He trailed off, too ashamed to carry on.

A flash of anger appeared in Barrett's eyes, "Don't coddle me, Torkan. before I came here I ran through all the possibilities in my head, we've known each other for years, be a man and tell me."

Torkan looked slightly taken aback by the little outburst but he recovered, "Barrett, when you drew the dwarfs away your platoon didn't perform their orders as instructed, instead they double backed to see if they could help the men who had fallen first, unfortunately I was the only one who survived.

"I was, however, gravely wounded. They bandaged me up as best as they could and then left the forest. By a stroke of luck another platoon was escaping Ilirea and we managed to pass on our orders to them. Feigning ignorance, we trekked back to the city and when the dwarfs stopped us we told them that we had come from Bullridge and that they needed admittance into the city to heal me. They were reluctant at first but the dwarfs did allow us passage and I was taken to the nearest healer.

"They healed up my most severe wounds and then sent me on my way. I still felt a duty to the Kingdom despite my injuries so I joined a group of soldiers who were storming the castle to rescue Nasuada. Sufficed to say we didn't get very far and ended up in the dungeon. We broke out twice after that, the first with the witch Angela, which didn't go so well, the second was with…Murtagh and Thorn if you would believe it. After that we rescued Nasuada, destroying the throne room in the process but that wasn't really our fault.

"A few days later Nasuada approached me and told me that Thorn and Murtagh had found your body in a river, dead, she asked me to tell Erika because I was a family friend and I took the burden of the task."

"I was distraught when he told me, Barrett," Erika interrupted, tears streaming down her face, "the first thing that I thought of was Kestra and how she would grow up never knowing about her father. Then I thought about how I would never see or touch you again. Then I even thought about your annoying habits, how you would never leave your shoes in the middle of thew hallway or leave your grubby handprints on the wall. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I realised that I wouldn't be able to support Kestra on my own without help."

Barrett looked down at Kestra, the oblivious child smiling back up at him from his hands and he found himself thinking that he could forgive Erika for that part, he'd do anything to make Kestra happy, even if it meant remarriage.

"I didn't act upon that though, Barrett, you have to understand at least that," she cried. "I took on house work from our neighbours, simple tasks like washing and folding, anything that they'd be willing to pay me for that would allow me to stay in the house with Kestra." Barrett didn't like the sound of that, he didn't want her working like a simple house maid; he had promised her she would never have to work again on their wedding day.

"I always came by after my shifts," Torkan continued, "just to see how she was coping and help out when I could. My intentions were always strictly honourable, Barrett, we grew up together, you and I, and I would never do anything against you with malice, even after you die."

"He was there for me through the whole thing. He talked to me, helped me fold cloth if I had fallen behind, watched Kestra for me if I had to go out….he was a great comfort and I guess I…I guess…" she trailed off, sobbing, but Barrett knew what she was going to say.

"When did you marry?" He calmly asked Torkan.

"Three months ago," he replied, "I know that was only four months after your disappearance but we thought it would be more sensible to not put it off, although we always had a regret…a regret about you."

"It's just so difficult," Erika sobbed, "I fell in love again but I never fell out of love with you Barrett, I love two people at the same time, it's so confusing…you can't even fathom what I went through." Barrett couldn't help but smile at that last sentence. "What is it?" Barrett looked at her, still smiling and considered telling her the truth. He let his smile fade and considered the implications. It would first of all add further strain on his relationship, making it almost impossible to salvage it. But it would also make her feel better, either because she knew he was going through the same thing or because he wouldn't be alone if she left him.

"I know exactly what you're going through, Erika," he started, "my amnesia caused me a few problems too."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her curiosity taking over her sadness.

"I fell in love with one of the daughters of the couple that nursed me back to health. She's with her mother at their home and I'm here with her father whilst he visits someone." He told her. He watched as her face twitched as she tried to hide a wash of emotions.

"W-what's her name?" She asked meekly.

"Serafina," he replied. Torkan looked up at him at that.

"Interesting name, I only know one creature that is named that, it just so happens to be one of Eragon's daughters." he said to him.

"Oh, I know that." Barrett replied with a knowing smile.

"So you heard that Eragon and Saphira had children?" he asked. "Did you hear about what happened to Murtagh too, he was turned into a dragon egg. So that's two humans that were transformed. And I overheard Nasuada mentioning something about the elf Vanir being transformed too."

Barrett stood silently for a few minutes, thinking. It would be so easy now to tell them to the truth, Eragon and his family had already been brought into the conversation, he wouldn't even need to change the subject. It was either now, or keep his secret. "I haven't told you two the whole truth," he said, making them both look at him quizzically.

"What do you mean, Barrett," Erika asked as she suddenly got up to take the pot off the fire because it was over boiling.

"I mean about my amnesia," he continued, causing Erika to forget the pot. "When the dwarfs shot me I distinctly remembered falling into the river below and I know that I resigned my self to my death. I breathed in the water to speed me on my way but the next thing I knew I was looking upon the massive form of Thorn, with a small red dragon hatchling next to me."

"So you weren't nursed back to health by a family but by Thorn? Torkan asked.

"Not exactly, you see something had happened to me, the red hatchling next to me was Murtagh, and…I was a dragon too." He paused, looking at their faces; they were stunned, simply staring at him, their mouths slightly agape. "I had no memories about my human life apart from the very brief ones Thorn knew about me, which was my name and the fact I was a soldier.

"For three months I lived with Thorn and Murtagh in the Spine, what I imagine to be the typical life of a wild dragon, eating, sleeping, fighting. We then went on a journey to Farthen Dûr at Thorn's insistence to attend Orik's wedding, of course at the time I had no idea how important that wedding was, Orik being a king and all. It's a strange feeling, flying, gravity still pulls you down heavily but your wings negate that, the force of pushing air down underneath your membrane keeping you aloft, I miss it.

"But I digress. When we arrived at Farthen Dur we went straight to the dragon hold, found a cave and then I fell asleep with Thorn. Murtagh, however, as per his habit, stayed awake and watched outside the cave. He then came running back in, in some sort of distress that woke me up but I was too tired to care so I went back to sleep. The next thing I knew Saphira and Eragon were in our cave and they began talking with Thorn but at the mention of their hatchlings Murtagh and I snuck out to meet them.

"They have wonderful personalities, each one the same but slightly different in certain aspects. There were three. Vervada, who had black scales, Murtagh fell in love with her. Selena, who had scales such a light shade of blue they were almost white, Hírador fell in love with her," Barrett stopped to explain who Hírador was when Erika and Torkan expressed confusion. "The last was Serafina, she had sapphire scales like her mother…she was the one I fell in love with.

"Each of the females expressed interest in us almost immediately, pestering us and interacting with us at every chance, even during the wedding. Murtagh had most trouble, he had regained most of his memories and found interacting with Vervada on the level she wanted to interact with him uncomfortable. Eventually though we all grew comfortable with each other, especially after the phoenix Amora came to steal Eragon but took Thorn instead.

"After that Saphira fell gravid again and she demanded to be taken back to her nest to lay her eggs. With nowhere left to go, Murtagh, Hírador and I went with them, intending to be their daughters' mates when we were old enough. One morning after reaching their nest, however, I woke up and I was human again, with all my memories. Eragon was human too and he's here with me. He brought me here to resolve my dilemma…I love two creatures, you and Serafina, and I have no idea on how to live my life, with you as a human or with her as a dragon."

--

"I was wondering where you would put Mor'ranr after I left," Eragon said as he admired his sword which had been taken from its case for him to hold again, "I should have known you would place it next to Zar'roc and Manin." He continued as he looked at the ruby and emerald swords respectively.

"Well we have your sword and Murtagh's, as well as the emerald sword found by Angela to be the green rider's weapon. The elves have one, Naegling, Oromis' sword, and of course we have Galbatorix' here in the city." Nasuada said. Eragon looked towards the glass case in the middle of the room, the black sword, Domia, resting within it, hilt down and naked, it's sheath lying perpendicular to the blade along the padded case bottom. "Neither of the swords here will be wielded again out of respect for what you did Eragon, in fact, all the swords here belong to you, apart from Zar'roc, who obviously belongs to Murtagh. We will do with them what you wish but I hope you continue to allow us to display them, they are pieces of history now and have a right to be displayed for everyone to admire."

Eragon stroked his fingers down the length of Mor'ranr, it's craft and make better than any sword and equal to only the other swords of the same nature, of which only five were left. Of course Eragon felt that Mor'ranr was by far the best, it's sapphire blade and the enchanted sapphire embedded in the hilt reminding him so much of Saphira. "I won't be able to use them anymore," he replied, intent on becoming a dragon again. "Continue to display them and guard them better than any treasure. These weapons are the most valuable objects in Alagaesia, no doubt some fool will try to steal them."

"Of course, Eragon, that's why they are here in the treasury for the time being, once the castle has been rebuilt completely we will dedicate several rooms to the history of the past century, with your swords as the centrepieces." Eragon nodded and then placed Mor'ranr back in its case between Zar'roc and Manin. "Eragon," Nasuada continued from the window, "I've been meaning to ask you something which you may or may not take offence to but I feel I must."

"What is it, Nasuada, I promise I won't take what you say to heart?" he asked as he moved towards her by the window.

There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke, "Would you or Saphira be willing to give some of your eggs to the kingdom or the elves?" She finally said. There was a pause and when Eragon didn't speak she continued, "I only ask because it would be a great help to our kingdoms to have riders again to help keep order in the land, many still fight and villages on the outskirts of the kingdom are constantly raided."

Eragon looked out of the window that Nasuada was stood by. From where the treasury was positioned the window gave him a direct and unobstructed view of the throne room, and lying in the centre of it, Murtagh and Vervada. They were talking amongst themselves, their minds completely shut off from Eragon to keep their privacy. Eragon didn't mind that though, he wouldn't want someone to be in his head whilst he was spending time alone with Saphira.

He watched as Vervada suddenly leaned her head to Murtagh's neck below his own head and nibbled softly on the flesh, causing Murtagh's tail to twitch wildly. The whole scene made Eragon smile and as he watched Murtagh return Vervada's affection with a small lick to the cheek he made his decision. "I'm sorry, Nasuada, but I don't think I will ever give up any of my eggs."

Nasuada looked at him and opened her mouth to argue the point further but Eragon stopped her. "I know what you are going to try and do, you always were an excellent negotiator and could sway even the most hard headed of individuals to lean in your favour. But it would be futile to even try with me. My three daughters I already have had made me happier than anything ever could have done, excluding Saphira of course."

"Of course," Nasuada said.

"I couldn't give up any of my eggs through fear I would miss out on some of the best experiences in my life. Vervada, Selena and Serafina have grown to maturity so fast now that they have mates; they are supposed to stay with me and Saphira for at least a few years before they leave to find mates and start their own nests. I have two more eggs with Saphira and I hope that they take their time in their growth, which unfortunately may not happen." He said, thinking about the brown egg that held Amity which was currently with Vervada and Murtagh.

"What I mean to say is, Saphira and I wish for each of our children to have the family which neither of us had before. Neither of us knew our mother's or father's and we don't want our children to experience the same thing. We want to give them loving parents with sisters and brothers to play with." Nasuada nodded, his case was strong and from the heart. Although she wanted to she did not have the ability to change Eragon's mind. Eragon, however was not finished.

"Of course I cannot speak for my children, one of them might be willing to give you some of their eggs eventually, but I will not ask them to do it, you'd have to ask them yourself. All my children have an understanding of humans, elves and dwarfs, I have raised them to treat you all with the same respect they would treat their own race. In that I have ensured that they and all their children will know that you are friends to dragons and should you have need of a rider an egg will sure to be brought forth for you. The spells and enchantments still exist to make rider eggs and although I think the land is better off without the influence of riders, if it is necessary one will be created."

Nasuada nodded, "Thank you, Eragon, we will only ask you for an egg if it is needed in the most direst of circumstances. I don't hold a grudge against your decision, you have a right to be happy for what you have done for us all, and your own happiness is now all you should care about after four years of catering to others' wishes."

"Of course it would still be welcome to have a rider to inspire the recruits that are training in Gil'ead," Jörmundur said with a smile from the corner of the room when they had finished.

"Ah, so that was why you were trying so hard to keep me here before I left for the desert all those months ago was it?" Eragon asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, of course not Shadeslayer," Eragon wondered if Saphira would mind people still calling him that, "I tried so hard to keep you here so I didn't lose one of my most entertaining drinking companions." Jörmundur jested.

"Come now, Jörmundur," Nasuada pitched in, "you and I both know that Saphira would only let him drink on festive occasions, never with you in the tavern anyway."

"Only after that time I stepped on the tip of her tail after returning to our room that night I went out drinking on your request…she was quite upset about that." Eragon defended himself but only proving that Saphira had much more control over Eragon than he had over her.

"You know it makes me wonder," Jörmundur continued, "who is actually in charge in yours and Saphira's relationship. I would have thought it was you due to you being the male but after recollecting on how you two behaved before your transformation I am not so certain."

"We are on equal standing if you must know," Eragon answered, slightly annoyed that he was being questioned on his status in his relationship.

"Oh, really?" Nasuada added with a smile, "When I saw you in Farthen Dûr you were covered in scratches and bite marks, so was Saphira, but it seemed you had more than she did."

Eragon's face went red, "We may wrestle from time to time, but it's only for fun."

"And who usually wins?" Jörmundur pressed on, his grin continuing to grow.

"…Saphira," Eragon finally said, resulting in a sudden burst of laughter from both Nasuada and Jörmundur. "She's strong, alright, it's not my fault that my dragon possesses incredible fighting skill, and besides, we draw most of the time…I've just never actually won." His defence didn't reduce the hilarity of his situation, it only made it worse and soon both Jörmundur and Nasuada were reduced to tears as they laughed themselves to the floor.

Eragon's ears burned red and he grew tired of being the object of amusement. "So tell me," he shouted over their laughter, "how are things going between you two?" The laughter immediately stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Nasuada replied as she wiped her eyes with a cloth she pulled from her dress.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, you two have been acting differently around each other since the last time I saw you both together. What's going on?" He asked, secretly smiling to himself now that he had made them feel as uncomfortable as he was, if not more so. Of course he knew that they were involved, he could feel their emotions brimming on the surface of their minds when his brushed against theirs.

Nasuada suddenly stood up and smoothed out her dress before walking over to Eragon. "I know that you know, Eragon," she said to him with a straight face. "And you must keep it a secret until such a time I reveal it. I have no idea how people will react to my relationship with Jörmundur, I am a queen and he is my second in command, not such a great step for him to take to be King but as he is not of 'noble' blood I am sure some people would disagree with my choice, especially the council, which, although I have taken away most of it, still has some semblance of power. Do you understand?"

Eragon nodded, "Of course I do, I know the workings of a kingdom, Nasuada, but just so that you know, I am still technically a rider and you have my blessing."

"That pleases me to know and I'm sure the kingdom would accept my decision if they knew that but you won't be available to give a public declaration of that so although I am grateful it is useless to me."

"Then when I become a dragon again I shall return with Saphira and show my approval, that must be worth something in the people's eyes." Eragon insisted.

Nasuada smiled, "That it would, Eragon, thank you."

"You're welcome," Eragon replied with a smile. "Now, I assume Nasuada is in charge of your relationship, Jörmundur, she is the Queen after all."

--

Kestra gurgled wordlessly as the three adults in the room remained in silence. Barrett had told his secrets now, as had Erika, the only thing left to do was make a decision. "So what do we do now?" Erika asked, her eyes still puffy from the mixed emotions she was being forced to experience.

"I don't know, I could have stayed with Serafina and saved you from feeling like this but I didn't know you had remarried nor did I know if I would have regretted not coming to see you if I stayed with her." Barrett replied. Torkan remained silent, he did not want to upset either of them by voicing his opinion, he would go along with whatever decision they made.

"As you know, I'm pregnant again, which makes my decision harder, one way or another one of my children will not be with their real father," Erika muttered as she rubbed her palm on the slight lump pushing out her stomach.

Barrett looked at Torkan, he could see that the man was worried but he refused to say anything,_ Just like Torkan,_ he thought, _never looks out for himself, only others. I can't do this to him._ "Erika, I want you to stay with Torkan." The quick decision startled everyone in the room, even Kestra seemed to quieten down because of it. "There's two options, I stay with you or I leave. If I stay I will hurt more people than if I would leave, Torkan would have to go, Serafina would be alone and your child would be forced to have me as a father instead of Torkan. If I leave no one would be alone and the only person that would suffer would be Kestra, which pains me."

"If you leave you don't have to avoid us, you can come and visit your daughter as often as you like and even take her with you occasionally." Erika said to him as she stood and embraced him. A weight seemed to have been lifted off her which made Barrett smile.

"Even if I'm a fire breathing beast?" He asked as he kissed her on the forehead and smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Of course," Torkan added, "what child wouldn't want to know a dragon like she would know you, she'd be the envy of all her friends."

"She could also have dragon brothers and sisters if I find a way to change back too, if not she'd have to settle for a dragon stepmother." Torkan said as he broke the embrace and stroked Kestra's brow before finally returning her to her mother.

"So you'd stay with Serafina even if you and her couldn't bear children?" Erika asked.

"I would," was his simple reply.

"Now that is love," Erika commented as she began to cry again. "I'll miss you Barrett, you were the first man I ever loved and I won't forget that, Serafina is lucky to have you." Barrett also began to shed a few tears after her statement but a quick wipe with his sleeve put a stop to that.

Erika moved over to the cot to place Kestra within it and Torkan took her place and offered his hand to Barrett, which he took. "Thank you, Barrett, and I'm sorry that this happened to you, it must be a difficult decision to make when choosing between two people you love."

"Oh, it is Torkan, but I believe I've made the right one, in time we will all have settled back into a normal pattern and our emotions will be stable. Take care of her, Torkan, don't let anything happen to her or Kestra, otherwise you'll have an upset dragon to deal with" He said with a laugh.

Torkan smiled, "And I wouldn't want that would I." Barrett then let go of his hand and began to make his way to the door. "You're leaving?" Torkan asked, making Erika look up from the cot.

"I must go and find Eragon, he was transformed back too and we have to find a way to change back soon, Saphira is upset and so is Serafina…and mating season is soon." He explained with a light chuckle.

"We understand," they both said at the same time.

"We shouldn't be leaving until tomorrow, however," Barrett continued, "so if you'd like you could come to the castle and see us off. Vervada and Murtagh are there, you might want to meet them."

"I'd love to meet Serafina's sister," Erika replied, "…is she nice?" Barrett remembered that Erika wasn't exactly fond of dragons, she had left the tent quite quickly when Eragon came in with Saphira to help with healing the injured.

"She's perfectly fine, don't worry, you'll like her," he reassured her. With that he waved them bye and left the house.

_Well…I've made my decision. I'm coming home, Serafina._

**Well it's certainly been a while but the hiatus is over. Now, i wonder how many of my readers are still out there, I bet my hits will be low now. Hiatus is never good, I apologise. Please Review, I'd like to know what you think about my handling of the decision in this chapter, it would be much appreciated. (And unbelievably I still haven't finished Brisingr so please dont include any spoilers or you'll be sorry, a story can be put on hold more than once. Consider that a warning.)**


	51. A solution

**Well I've finally finished Brisingr, and for those who have insatiable curiosity I've also completed The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, brilliant endings for both of them and I recomment both. In anycase to move on with this story I've had to include one spoiler from Brisngr, although I've left out a lot that reveals the spoiler's use in Brisngr's plot so I don't think it would give to much away. I won't include any more spoilers after this in any of my stories so rest assured. In anycase, Enjoy.**

There was quite the audience in the castle's courtyard when Eragon, Vervada, Barrett and Murtagh were ready to leave. Many had seen the dragons arrive and others had learnt of their presence through the guards on duty or the many that had quickly spread the word through the city. As such many men, women, and especially children were pushing up against the gates to glimpse the dragons.

_Such strange creatures you are,_ Vervada said to her father as she watched a small group of children playing; running around in circles and moving their arms up and down in a flapping motion. _What on earth are they doing?_

Eragon stopped fiddling with the saddle and his bags and looked over at the children; he immediately smiled. "They're playing; don't tell me you don't recognise a dragon when you see one."

_Dragon? Where? _She asked and then began scanning the skies. This made Eragon break into laughter. _What's so funny, father? _She asked with a growl, _I don't like to be mocked._

"Well then don't make it so easy," he replied, "I was referring to the children, they're pretending to be dragons in their game." Vervada looked again at the children and then snorted, thick black smoke erupting from her nostrils and spreading out around her ankles.

_They look nothing like dragons, _she said, _how foolish. You didn't see me pretending to be a human when I was a hatchling did you? No, I had more sense than that and I was only a few weeks old._ She went on with herself for several more minutes until Eragon patted her soothingly on her right foreleg.

"Calm down, Vervada, they're only children. Humans aren't blessed with instinctual knowledge that you and your sisters are. You're just upset because you made yourself look foolish by looking for a dragon in the sky."

_I most certainly am not, father, I wouldn't be that childish._

"Is that so? Your mother would be, and as you are so much like her I would have thought you would share that reaction." Vervada's response to this was to flick her tail at Eragon, knocking him off his feet and causing several of the audience members to laugh. Vervada snapped her head towards them and roared.

_What's so funny? _She projected to each individual mind. The laughter quickly subsided; many of them had thought the dragons to be mindless beasts; Vervada had just proven them wrong. _I'm sorry, father,_ she then said only to him, _for a moment I forgot about your size. I didn't mean to hurt you._

Eragon got himself up and rubbed his side. "That's alright, Vervada, I know that it was only meant to be a playful tap. Had I been a dragon I would have barely felt it." He rubbed his hand along her snout to reassure her and she hummed, the deep vibrations of her throat tingling against his hand.

They remained like that for a few minutes until Murtagh descended upon the area, the billowing wind from his wings kicking up dust and forcing Eragon to shield his eyes with the crook of his elbow. Despite not being able to see, Eragon knew when Murtagh had landed because the ground shook beneath his feet and he was sure that he heard the paving stones crack beneath the tremendous weight of the dragon. He felt Vervada pull away from him and by the time the dust had settled he could see that she was now stood with Murtagh, gently rubbing her face against his.

"Well at least you two are doing well," he commented, feeling strangely envious of their relationship and wishing he was back in the Spine with Saphira. Vervada sensed those feelings emanating from her father and reluctantly pulled away from Murtagh.

_I can't explain it, father, _she replied, _we just feel closer together and want to spend as much time as possible with each other. I'm sorry if we are upsetting you, we'll try to keep ourselves in check, it's not fair on you._ Murtagh nodded in agreement by her side and Eragon smiled.

"I know why you feel the way you do and even if I told you not to do it you still would." Vervada gave a confused growl in response to that and Eragon explained further. "It can't be that far from mating season, maybe three weeks at the least. As we get closer to it you'll find yourselves with the compulsion to nest and eventually mate." Vervada shifted uncomfortably when he finished, she felt much more comfortable talking about that with her mother than her father, especially with her father in the state he was in. "Of course Saphira and I chose our nest carefully and there is plenty of room in the cave for you, Selena and Serafina if you choose to nest within our territory."

_We won't be leaving the cave,_ Vervada confirmed, receiving a look from Murtagh. She noticed that and turned towards him. _I'm not ready to leave yet, Murtagh, I'm barely six months old, I feel like I should still be sleeping with my parents in their nest with them even if I am happy sleeping with you._

_We'll nest wherever you want to, Vervada; as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. _Murtagh reassured her, receiving a gentle lick on the tip of his snout. He then turned to Eragon, _Even if that does mean I'll be staying with you, so much for the isolation I planned on._

"Well circumstances changed didn't they," Eragon replied, "for starters you're a dragon, secondly you aren't with Thorn anymore to go into isolation with. I thought it was ideal for me too but I quickly grew bored in the Hadarac, if I hadn't been transformed there I would have eventually moved on anyway." Eragon noticed Murtagh's wings droop and his tail sag towards the floor. His eyes darkened, revealing the sadness within them. "You miss him, don't you?"

_Of course I miss him, _he replied, _the things I went through with Thorn, the torture, the manipulation. Going through that with anybody creates a unique bond but to go through it with someone who is so intimately linked to you magnifies that tenfold. You and Saphira are close, more so than any other pair I've ever met but you can't obtain that bond I share with Thorn, no matter how much you try. _

Eragon realised that Murtagh too loved his dragon, albeit in a much different way to how he loved Saphira. Yet despite that, both feelings of love were as strong as each other. _Nothing can compare to the bond between rider and dragon_, he thought. "Murtagh, if I could I'd help you look for Thorn, but Amora is too dangerous and Saphira would sooner kill her on the spot than exchange a single word. Maybe someday you could set out on your own to find him."

Murtagh's posture rose slightly, _I'd like to do that someday. We made a pact with each other to atone for the atrocities that Galbatorix forced us to commit. We started doing that, beginning with Carvahall. I know we weren't responsible for that but we felt we should at least visit that area; it was where you were raised after all._

A thought came surging to the forefront of Eragon's mind at the mention of Carvahall and Murtagh's presence there. "That was you, wasn't it?! You left that sign post in Carvahall, the one that said 'In memory of the village of Carvahall'. I thought the magic on it smelled familiar."

_Aye, that was me, _Murtagh said, _Thorn and I left it there after we saw the scorched area. _Before anything else could be said the rustling of armour and the clink of weapons caused them to turn their heads and they saw the guards holding the gates closed open them and allow three people inside. One was Barrett, but the other two Eragon didn't recognise, although one, a woman, was carrying a baby.

Barrett and the other man continued to approach unaffected by the dragons' presence but the woman seemed to falter and slow down as she gazed upon the forms of both Murtagh and Vervada. When they finally reached Eragon, Barrett introduced them. "Eragon, this is Erika…my former wife. Torkan here married her when I failed to return and she is now pregnant with his child." Eragon looked at the two, he could see they were happy, if not a little uncomfortable. "And this…" Barrett continued as he took the babe from Erika's arms, "…is my daughter, Kestra."

The child gurgled quietly to herself amidst the small crowd around her. Eragon smiled at her and she focused her attention on him before smiling and laughing. _So if you do intend to be Serafina's mate then that makes this my niece, right?_ Vervada asked Barrett as she inclined her head to the small human.

"It does," he replied. Kestra froze as Vervada's head came into her vision. Eragon was about to ask Vervada to move back but before he could Kestra stretched out her arms and batted them against Vervada's snout, crying out happily. "Well at least we know she's not afraid of dragons, considering the circumstance, that's a very good thing," Barrett laughed whilst Kestra continued to assault Vervada's snout.

_Humans, _Vervada commented, _such strange creatures, but I'll admit you do look cute as hatchlings. _She moved her head away at that point, much to Kestra's displeasure who began crying, her ringing voice irritating to Vervada's ears and making her growl subconsciously. This only worsened Kestra's wailing and Erika was forced to take her back from Barrett. After several minutes of soothing cooing from Erika Kestra finally stopped and settled into slumber. _Why was she making such an awful noise? _Vervada asked as she sniffed at the oblivious child.

"Human children are not as easy to please as hatchlings are," Eragon replied. "They have to have everything they want or they'll cry. When you pulled your head away she lost her game which upset her, and because she can't voice her displeasure in any other way she cries. That's another reason why I'm extremely glad to have fathered dragons, you don't cry when you don't get your own way."

_No, we didn't, we just bit your tail instead._ She answered back, causing everyone to laugh lightly. _You must have been quite a female to have won Barrett's heart, _she then said to Erika, _my sister was quite upset when she found out about you but we all understood that it wasn't yours or Barrett's fault. There is no bad blood between us._

Erika shuddered at that thought, "Of that I am glad, I don't think I would be able to cope with a blood feud between a family of dragons and myself, especially when you could easily swoop down and pluck the roof from my house."

_Oh we wouldn't bother doing that, we'd just wait until you were out in the open and pluck you from the ground instead. _Barrett had warned Erika of a dragon's sense of humour and how they can be insensitive to fear so she expected an answer along those lines. Even so the thought still terrified her. _Be that as it may on behalf of my sister I thank you, I'm not exactly sure why but I believe those words are appropriate. _She then lowered her head down to Erika and rubbed it against her. Erika hesitated for a moment before rubbing her hand against the black dragoness' snout, receiving a hum in response.

"This is all very touching and I'm glad you have all sorted out your differences but I really need the use of my courtyard back," the voice of Nasuada sounded as she approached them.

"Of course, Nasuada, we were just saying goodbye, we will be on our way." Eragon replied as he moved over to Vervada and climbed her legs to the saddle. Barrett kissed Erika and Kestra on the forehead and grasped Torkan's arm before joining Eragon in the saddle.

"It was good to see you again, Eragon, despite the unfortunate circumstances behind your reason of visit. I wish you luck in your search for a method to change you back. Give Saphira and your other children my greetings." Eragon nodded at that and then Nasuada addressed Vervada and Murtagh. "It was also good to see you two again, even if you have deemed my throne room as a dragon hold."

_It was most comfortable, your highness, we are grateful. _Vervada replied causing Nasuada to chuckle lightly.

"There is no need for the title; friends may call me by name. Considering its current state I am transforming the Throne room into an actual dragon hold. Next time you visit there will be proper bedding and facilities to accommodate you all"

_That is most kind of you, Nasuada._ Murtagh said.

"Think nothing of it; you're all as important maybe even more so than any other royalty in this land, it's only right you should have everything you need to make yourselves comfortable." Murtagh and Vervada both bowed their heads towards Nasuada who curtsied in return. "Now, if you don't mind."

Eragon nodded and prepared himself. When he was ready Vervada crouched down and with her powerful muscles leapt into the air. Murtagh followed suit shortly afterwards and Eragon could hear the anguished cries of Nasuada over the beat of Vervada's wings. _Oops, _Vervada stated, _I cracked the paving stones._

_--_

"Right, you need to stop that, I've put up with it long enough and I can't take any more." Eragon exclaimed as Murtagh performed another roll over Vervada's head who watched in excitement. Ever since they had left Ilirea Murtagh had been performing for Vervada, compelled by his instincts to dance around her and occasionally bump into her. Vervada had also been enticed by the same instincts but through sheer will power refrained from partaking in them, through fear that her father would get hurt. However, that didn't stop her from performing the occasional roll and joining Murtagh in dives that almost angled straight towards the floor, something that Eragon and especially Barrett, who was unaccustomed to riding dragons, were definitely not happy about.

_I can't help it, Eragon, _Murtagh replied as he performed another roll, this time beneath Vervada who had inclined her head downwards to watch. The setting sun cast waning light on Murtagh's red scales that shone brilliantly with every shade of red imaginable. The spectacular display caused Vervada to angle sharply downwards to the ground, narrowly avoiding Murtagh who darted to the left to avoid her. Eragon and Barrett yelled out as the ground fast approached and then they found themselves squashed against Vervada's scales as she spread her wings and brought her descent to a halt. She then folded them against her side and dropped the remaining twenty feet with a crash that shook the earth and caused all manner of animals to run from their burrows and trees.

_Get off! _She suddenly demanded, _and remove the saddle too. _Eragon could see that there was no point in arguing with her and, ignoring Barrett's protests, began to unbuckle the saddle, a difficult task with her sides trembling as they were. As soon as the last strap was undone she shook violently, trying to throw it off her but when that didn't work she snaked her head around, gripped the saddle with her teeth and yanked it off. With that done she leapt into the air again and headed straight for Murtagh who had been hovering in place to watch. As soon as they joined in the sky they began to dance, performing loops and dives that met in the middle for them to join claws, from which they would break apart and dive.

"What was all that about?" Barrett asked Eragon. Eragon watched them dance for a few more moments before answering.

"Mating season is approaching fast, winter is fading and the heat of spring is almost upon us. They're playing." Barrett gave Eragon an incredulous look but Eragon ignored him and continued. "When I was first transformed it wasn't long until the autumn season, for about a month before then Saphira suddenly became very playful. I thought it strange at first but I soon joined in. It's a part of the mating process, I guess, Selena and Hírador will probably be doing the same thing."

Barrett gave a grunt of understanding as he watched Vervada circle behind Murtagh and rake her claws against his back. It obviously wasn't painful as Murtagh simply rolled over and watched her fly over him. "Speaking of Hírador, do you know an elf named Vanir?" He asked Eragon.

"Yes, I trained against him when I was being tutored in Ellesmera, why?"

"Well Torkan mentioned that an elf named Vanir had been transformed into a dragon." Eragon stood silently for a few minutes when Barrett finished.

"Well it's certainly possible that is who Hírador is, Angela found him with absolutely no memory of who he was, and she gave him the name Hírador. It's pretty simple to find out, we'll just say the name Vanir to him, he'll remember it as his name if it is him."

_It may not be wise but I suppose it's fair, after all everyone should know who they are._

Eragon and Barrett quickly reached for their swords that they had borrowed from Nasuada when they heard the voice, but they couldn't see who or what it had come from. _I'm not actually there, _the voice explained, _I'm inside your heads._

"Who are you?" Barrett demanded.

_Straight to the point, I like that. Of course I'm going to tell you. I am Tamara, the partner of Dalnock, although I suppose he didn't tell you his name. He was the one responsible for your transformations, and your sudden change back to human. And we definitely aren't deities or gods as Dalnock may have told you, and we certainly aren't omniscient._

"Partner?" Eragon asked, he hadn't thought that Dalnock, as he now knew him, would have been working with someone. He was thankful, though, that he had been able to locate someone…or thing that could help him, even if it wasn't Dalnock.

_Yes, in other words his mate. _

"So you're female," Barrett stated.

_Well that is my gender, yes, whether I can do the tasks of a female is another matter entirely. Both Dalnock and I had an accident…of sorts…when we were experimenting with magic and we were thrust into the spirit world._

"You're dead?" Barrett asked, more confused now then ever before in his life.

_I don't exactly know,_ the voice continued, further adding to the confusion, _this place is not very consistent, we can communicate with you and occasionally set foot in Alagaesia on rare occasions but dead? I don't think so, lost would be more appropriate._

"If you are in the spirit world how can you affect us as you have already?" Eragon asked, trying to make sense of it all.

_That's actually quite simple to explain, there is a vast source of energy here, more than any source I can think of in Alagaesia. It gave us the energy to continue experimenting with magic and as we watched the dragons die out we began to devise a plan. That plan, of course, you already know, the transformation of people into dragons, six, if you include yourself._

"Then why did you change us back?"

_I didn't, Dalnock did. Before our accident he occasionally had glimpses of the future, much like you have done Eragon. As unpredictable as those glimpses were he was often right. He recently had one concerning the future of Alagaesia._

"And?" Barrett pressed on.

_And it seems that Eragon is needed as a rider. That is all I can divulge as it is the only thing Dalnock would tell me. That is why he's changing you back._

Eragon began to grow frustrated, not only had he had to give up a normal life to save Alagaesia from Galbatorix he now had to give up the only thing he truly cared about anymore to save it again, this time from something he had no clue about. "I've done enough for Alagaesia, can't you find a replacement?" he asked, angrily.

_That is exactly why I'm here, _Tamara said. _I don't believe it is right to separate you from Saphira, Eragon, especially after you have sired offspring. And as for Barrett, it is an unfortunate circumstance that he was changed back too; there is no reason for it as far as I know as Dalnock has refused to tell me._

"From what you are saying it sounds like you plan on changing us back." Barrett commented.

_It does, doesn't it? Unfortunately that is not within my power, Dalnock and I can't interfere with each other's magic, we can only undo our own spells. Fortunately, however, Dalnock is still changing you._

Eragon remembered what Dalnock had said when he first transformed, '_It was taking me all my power to sustain you in that form. Eragon, in order to make the transformation complete you needed to be in that form for a time so that it would not reverse once I had stopped feeding you energy to keep you that way. Unfortunately it was taking far too long and I had to stop, causing you to revert back to your human self.__'_

_He's still changing us, _Eragon thought, _changing something from big to small must take less energy than vice versa but if he's doing it to both of us he must need more time._

_That's exactly what's happening, Eragon, _Tamara confirmed as she read his thoughts. _You are still dragons in spirit and that is what is taking the most time to change back. You still have your Eldunarí, your heart of hearts._

"Eldunarí?" Eragon asked.

"Heart of hearts?" Barrett also asked.

_Saphira would not have told you as it is simply another part of her anatomy to her but every dragon has an Eldunarí. It is where a dragon's soul and consciousness resides and it is where you must place yours now to change you back to your draconic states which Dalnock can not alter because he can not alter your soul. Once that is done, however, you can not extract your soul from it. When you're body dies your soul will live on in that crystal whether you want to or not. Unless someone breaks it for you your mind will live on forever, trapped within a motionless prison, able to talk to the outside world but unable to interact with it._

Eragon considered it. _If I do this I can be with Saphira again….but that means I'll be committing myself to a future fate that I can't escape…no, I must do it…I could ask anyone to break my Eldunarí for me if I die, either one of my children or one of their's. _"How do I do it?" He asked. From the corner of his eye he could see that Barrett was nodding in agreement.

_A dragon could do it instinctively but as you have had your instincts removed you must search your mind for a barrier similar to the one you would encounter when calling on magic. Once you find it you must break it and pour your very essence past it. It will feel similar to a spell but you must not stop until it's complete, even if you feel you will die. _Eragon nodded and was about to try but Tamara continued, _Eragon, should you do this you must find a replacement to be head of the riders. Oromis passed away recently and Glaedr along with him. _

The news of his mentor's death shocked Eragon, he was only now on his way to speak with him about his dilemma and make good on his promise to show Glaedr the children he had had with Saphira. Several tears began to seep from Eragon's eyes and he felt Tamara press against his mind. _Grieve not Eragon, it was a peaceful death for the both of them, Oromis died in his sleep and Glaedr followed him into the void shortly afterwards as most dragons do at the loss of their rider. With their deaths, however, you must find a replacement and train him or her in all your knowledge of what it is to be a rider. I've been following you and I heard what Nasuada asked of you, eventually the rider's will return and they will need a leader, of that I am sure._

"_I'll find a replacement and train him in everything I know, that I swear,"_ Eragon promised. He then reached into his mind and began the search for his Eldunarí, for his heart of hearts.

**Well as you can see I'm starting to tie up all the loose ends and filling in plotholes. If anyone can think of any plotholes or loose ends it would be incredibly useful if you could include them in a review, it would make sure I don't miss any of the ones I don't already know, realise, or remember. Also I'd like your opinions on something, I'm planning on making this story into a series. I have a plot ready for a sequel and I don't want to loose the characters I've created. So, good idea or bad idea? Your input would be greatly appreciated.**


	52. Old friends

**Important Author note after the chapter. Enjoy.**

_It will be painful, Eragon, Barrett._ Tamara said as the two humans concentrated on their Eldunarís._ Once your consciousness has been transferred your human bodies will not be able to withstand the magical energies that flow out from them. Your transformations will be almost instantaneous, the growth experienced in that time will undoubtedly cause you extreme pain._

Eragon was barely paying attention. Before he closed his eyes to concentrate he had caught another glimpse of Murtagh and Vervada, cavorting and mingling in the air together. He wanted to be able to do that again, with Saphira. He reached deep within himself, ignoring the first barrier he found that led to his magic. Not knowing what he was looking for exactly or where to look he spent several minutes in silence, ignoring the outside world. Because of that the shaking and squeaking coming from his pack on Vervada's saddle went unnoticed.

Up in the air, however, their acute sense of hearing and dragon instincts picked up on the squeaking of a dragon hatchling and Vervada and Murtagh came back to their senses. _You hear that?_ Vervada asked as she descended towards the sound. Murtagh followed closely behind and together they landed next to the saddle, both staring at Barrett and Eragon who simply stood there, motionless. _Father?_ Vervada asked and received no response.

The saddle pack squeaked again and Vervada ignored her father, growling worriedly at the pack and clawing at the straps to open the flap instead. A series of cracking noises then came from the pack and Vervada began to grow more concerned, gripping the pack with her teeth with Murtagh and pulling it apart at the seams.

A loud squeal pierced the two dragons ears as a brown-scaled hatchling landed in the dirt. Vervada's instincts immediately forced her to set about licking the hatchling clean, much to the small dragon's annoyance who struggled and tried to move away.

_So this is Amity,_ Murtagh commented as Vervada continued to clean her. The brown dragoness eventually stopped fidgeting and lay motionless until Vervada was done. The hatchling then got to her feet and began to explore, giving Murtagh a curious sniff but ultimately leaving him alone. _She doesn't seem to be interested in us, does she._

_She's looking for her mother, _Vervada replied as she watched the dragon journey towards Barrett and Eragon. She nudged at their feet for a few seconds before moving on, venturing towards a small bush a few feet away from the group. _Unfortunately she won't find her, she wasn't laid by a dragon. _A series of squeaks and a large amount of rustling began to occur within the bush and soon after Amity leapt out of it, a rabbit hanging limp from her mouth.

_Well at least she can hunt, _Murtagh said as he watched her begin to eat the rabbit, tearing messily into it's flesh and smearing warm blood all over her scales.

_It's just a shame she doesn't know how to eat properly, _Vervada replied with a slight growl. Now that she knew the hatchling was safe, and leaving Murtagh to watch her, Vervada refocused her attention on her father. She padded over to the two motionless humans and began to sniff at them. She couldn't detect any trace of magic so did not understand why they were acting like they were.

Eragon meanwhile was oblivious to Vervada's presence. He was still searching within himself for his Eldunarí which was proving more difficult than he had previously thought. He constantly continued to find himself back at the barrier that separated him from his magic which only frustrated him. Barrett wasn't doing any better he had no experience searching in his mind for any barrier let alone his Eldunarí. He found it almost impossible to stay concentrated enough to block out the outside world and it was only by a stroke of luck he stumbled across it; the barrier he was searching for. He immediately began to push against it and was met with considerable resistance.

Eragon, after a brief nudge in the right direction, presumably from Tamara, also found his barrier, and being more experienced than Barrett, broke through it. He began to feel his mind slip away, as if it was leaving his body and about to float into nothingness. He began to pull away but then remembered what Tamara had said and ignored his urges.

With great effort Barrett finally forced his way through the barrier and was set upon by the feeling of falling. Unable to stop himself or perform any kind of resistance he had no choice but to let his mind do as it wished, taking him further down into the black void he had discovered and terrifying him the whole way down.

Their bodies began to shake, which Vervada noticed and she began to try and contact them again. She received no answer and when both the two humans' consciousness disappeared into their Eldunarí they fell to the floor and began to cry out in agony. This startled and scared Vervada at the same time, _Father, Father!_ She called out, nudging him with her mind and restraining herself from physically touching him, lest she hurt him.

Murtagh was attending to Barrett likewise and the two dragons began to growl worriedly, fearing that the two writhing humans had been inflicted with a slow acting poison whilst in Ilirea. Amity, curious at the noises and motions the humans were making, stopped her feasting to gaze at the commotion. She soon lost interest and continued ingesting the rabbit.

It was when Vervada heard several cracks and pops that she became truly terrified. She watched in horror as her father's limbs began to stretch and the skin tear as fractured bones protruded from them. She thought he was dying and began to roar a lament, not noticing that the bones began to reform beneath his skin in new shapes and his mass begin to grow. Murtagh was in a similar situation with Barrett, feeling a brotherly connection with him due to being hatched together. He was oblivious to the wings that shot out of the human's back and tore the clothing he was wearing.

Belts snapped and shirts tore as both Barrett and Eragon began to grow in size, bones cracking, stretching and reforming continuously to provide the needed length. Eragon was growing much faster than Barrett to reach the size he had been when with Saphira and rather than growing out, like they had done previously, his scales shot out of his skin, turning him the same shade of blue he once was. Barrett's green scales did likewise and after another excruciating few minutes their movements finally stopped, leaving behind a dull, throbbing ache.

Vervada was still lamenting when she heard the confused sounds of Amity. Bringing her self to look back down at the floor to locate her she found her eyes resting in awe at the sight of the massive form of her father, lying spread-eagled on his back with his wings stretched out beneath him. Lying next to him, on his side, was Barrett, also in the form of a dragon.

Over come with relief and joy, Vervada leapt onto her father's chest and began to enthusiastically lick his face. Eragon grumbled lightly as he regained consciousness and took notice of Vervada. _It's good to see you too, Vervada,_ he said to her as he struggled to lift his head and nuzzle her.

_How did you do it? _Vervada asked as she got down off Eragon and sat on her haunches next to him. Eragon, with much effort, managed to roll onto his stomach and explained what Tamara had said to him and Barrett and what they had done. _You've placed your mind into your Eldunarí? _Vervada asked, _Even I know that that is a risky thing to do._

_It was worth it, _Eragon replied, _this is who I am now, there's no going back.. _Barrett stirred next to Eragon and Murtagh began to shake him. A growl escaped Barrett and Murtagh stopped, growling happily that the green dragon was alive. _I see Amity hatched in the time I was occupied. _Eragon commented as the bloody hatchling approached Eragon and sniffed him. Confirming that he wasn't her father she did the same to Barrett and after confirming that he too wasn't who she was looking for she approached Vervada and curled into a ball next to her, drifting off to sleep shortly afterwards.

Eragon tried to get up but the aching in his limbs prevented him from doing so. He wanted to get back to Saphira as soon as possible and tell her of what had occurred and the reasons behind it, as well as his need to find a new rider. But in his current state he wasn't able to. _Looks like we'll have to wait her until we're fit to move again. _He said to Barrett who nodded slowly in agreement.

_We can hunt for you, _Vervada told him, _we can also protect you until you can do it yourselves._

_We'll stay as long as you need, _Murtagh continued. Eragon thanked them and suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion take over him. His bony eye lids became heavy and both he and Barrett fell into a deep sleep.

--

It took a week for Eragon and Barrett to recover and reach the foothills of the Spine near Therinsford. They had spent that time recovering from their transformation, which had effectively crippled them until their muscles and bones stopped aching and allowed them to stand. Vervada and Murtagh had indeed hunted for them and on one occasion averted a minor threat from a farmer who claimed the dragons were trespassing on their land. It amused Eragon that the old man was neither afraid or perturbed by the dragons, even going as far as to threaten them with the staff he was holding.

Before Vervada lost patience and attempted to become physical Eragon stepped in and after a few quick words the man left unhappily with the promise the dragons would be gone by the end of the week, which of course, they were. After that, their journey was relatively uneventful. It had rained once, slowing them down slightly, but for the majority of their time in the air the wind was with them and when they saw the Spine on the horizon they rested for the night, hoping to get to their cave by the end of the next day.

And so far they were making good time. The wind was with them again and as they passed over the first mountain they gained the updrafts that flowed between the rocky precipice. _What do you think mother will say when you come back like this?_ Vervada asked Eragon as she tried to resist Murtagh. By Eragon's reckoning mating season would be upon them any time now, although he doubted he and Saphira would take part, especially with eggs and hatchlings to look after.

_Probably kill me for taking so long,_ he joked in reply. In actual fact he had no idea how she would react. He felt no compulsion to return to her, like Barrett was feeling to return to Serafina. He was only returning because he wanted to. As such he knew he wasn't being affected by their mating season, he just didn't know if Saphira was being affected.

He was contemplating that for several minutes before he refocused and noticed that Vervada, Murtagh and especially Barrett had pulled away from him, not far from becoming specks on the horizon. _Well they're certainly in a rush,_ he said to himself before ascending into a faster air current.

--

_Make her let go,_ Torrikin said as ran past Thorn with a newborn hatchling hanging on to his tail by her teeth. Thorn sighed and removed himself from his nest, leaving the four cherry red eggs besides Amora who shook her head in disapproval. Torrikin quickly approached Thorn who grasped Trianna by the neck and applied a gentle but firm pressure. She immediately let go and Torrikin retreated to his elevated ridge at the back of the cave where she couldn't get to him.

_You could always join me in my nest, Torrikin, _Celeste said from where she lay, _I could keep her away. _Celeste had been using her magic to grow at the same rate as Torrikin in the hopes of being a better match for him when he finally decided to choose a mate.

Torrikin looked down at her and flared his wings. _I'm not going anywhere near you. Every time I do you can't keep your body to yourself._

_She never was any good at attracting a mate, _Amora butted in,_ she always scared them off one way or another. _

_Their loss._ Celeste replied as she began the process of preening her feathers and grooming her fur. _One way or another you'll have to pick either me or Trianna…and I promise I won't bite your tail. _As if to punctuate that point Trianna managed to get away from Thorn and climb up to Celeste's level. From there she ran to the wall which Torrikin's level was above, rose up on her hind legs and tried to bite at his tail, which was hanging limply over the ledge.

_Why does she keep doing that?_ He asked as he pulled up his tail to where she couldn't reach it. Her immediate response was to sit on her haunches and screech loudly.

Everyone in the cave winced as the sound pierced their ears. Celeste flattened her ears against her head, Thorn growled quietly to himself, and Amora chirped angrily. _Does that answer your question? _The phoenix asked with a tone of frustration. _Until she receives the copy of her memories she gave to me she is basically nothing more than a dragon hatchling. And like all infants she wants to play, so give her back her toy, even if it is your tail. Other wise she won't stop wailing!_

Torrikin sighed and, although upset at being scolded by Amora, lowered his tail reluctantly in front of Trianna's line of sight. She quickly stopped crying and snapped at the tail, which was once again pulled away from her by its owner. This time, however, Torrikin lowered his tail again, turning her painful bites into a game for both him and her. If she caught the tail Torrikin yelped, which amused her. And Torrikin amused himself by trying to see how long he could leave his tail there before he had to pull it away.

_I have to say, _Celeste began as she raised her ears again, _it's going to be worse when your chicks hatch, Amora. Incessant chirping is so much more trying than a few wails every now and again._

_Won't yours do the same? _Thorn asked, _They'll have beaks too, right?_

_True, they will chirp and squawk with the best of them, the difference is that gryphons will only do it when they want something and only until they are acknowledged. Phoenixes chirp until they are satisfied, even if they are being attended to. _

_So you're saying, when they're hungry, even if I go hunting for them and then feed them they'll still be chirping? _Thorn questioned again, growing slightly worried at the apparent difference in the amount of work needed when caring for dragons to phoenixes.

_You'll be fine, ignore her._ Amora interrupted. _Besides, you wont be feeding them, I'll have to do it. Until they're old enough they'll have to take what I give them from my crop._

_That sounds repulsive. _Thorn commented as he considered the thought of eating regurgitated food.

_It is, but don't worry, you won't need to watch it for long. It's only for the first few months until their beaks develop enough to tear flesh. I'll be doing it too. _Celeste added.

_But you're part mammal aren't you? _He asked.

_And?_

_Well wouldn't you nurse your young?_ Thorn inquired further, causing Celeste to laugh.

_They'll have beaks, something tells me they won't be equipped to nurse from me._ She continued to laugh whilst Thorn realised his stupidity.

_Fair point, _he said. They then sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound in the cave belonging to either breathing or the odd yelp from Torrikin and the following squeak from Trianna as she caught his tail. It didn't take long, however, for another sound to gradually become noticeable. _What is that?_

_I don't know, Thorn, _Amora replied, _but it sounds like shouting. _She stood up and made her way to the exit whilst Thorn coiled his tail around their eggs to insulate the heat. She peered out into the valley below, her keen eyes picking out the various movements; a darting rabbit, a nesting owl, a scurrying rat. She continued staring until she heard another shout and immediately fixed her eyes on it's origin.

There, in a clearing at the base of the opposite mountain to their own, was a large group of people and an assortment of freshly cut trees. She heard another shout and several men began to cut the trees into logs. Amora was of course, infuriated at the audacity of anything invading her territory and broadcasted her thoughts over the valley. _What do you think you are doing? State your intent!_

The men all halted and began looking for the voice's source. _Stop looking and answer my question! _Amora further demanded. _Speak and I shall hear. _The men didn't stop looking until a one of them pointed up to where Amora was perched and they all focused on her.

"We are simply looking for a place to set up a village, please, we wish you no harm." One of the men spoke.

_You cannot found a village here, be gone. _Amora simply replied and turned to enter the cave, expecting her response to be adhered to.

"Please," another man spoke, causing Amora to stop and turn back. "We have already been moved on from one place in the north of the Spine by dragons, don't make us move from here too." Amora found this piece of information interesting. Thorn had refused to tell her where the dragons had nested to protect Murtagh, which she didn't blame him for, but now she knew the general direction of where to find them.

_I have far less patience than those dragon, if you do not leave now I will burn you all to cinders. Now go!_ She demanded again. The men below hesitated, they couldn't afford to keep moving, if they were sent away from where they were now they would have to return to their cities in Alagaesia. Without a competent leader like Darmid the 'villagers' were already contemplating returning. They decided to ignore the phoenix' warning and continued to work.

Several minutes after the men had resumed chopping the trees a blazing trail of fire darted down from where the phoenix had been perched. Only when it came closer did the fire become recognisable as a blazing bird, each flap of its wings creating embers that cascaded down to the forest below. The men dropped their tools as they ran to avoid the phoenix and by the time Amora jetted over the logs only one man was caught in her heat, burning along side the logs until nothing remained but cinders that were blown away in her following slipstream.

Seeing that the phoenix meant what she said, literally, the men sprinted into the forest, intent on returning to their 'villagers' and turning the group towards civilization. Meanwhile, Amora set to the task of quenching the flames she had created, lest she burn down the forest. She landed amidst them and absorbed them into her body. The whole process took her several minutes and left her physically and mentally drained, it was all she could do afterwards to call for Thorn to retrieve her before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

**Now, I'm fully aware I seemed to have...well died over the past...however long it's been since I updated. However, I have reasons for that, whether or not you'll think there good enough is another matter entirely. Well my first excuse is that I was planning on doing holiday fanfictions, a christmas one for Eragon and a new years one for Spyro. Ultimately I ran out of time for both of them but the one for Spyro I've saved and may use the content in a future story at somepoint. Now my second excuse is the fact that I'm smack in the middle of exams at the moment, I've been using my spare time for Revision so haven't been able to write much. Unfortunately, that means I won't be able to update now until the 25th of January upon which I will update all three of my stories. For those of you who were curious enough to visit my deviantART through the link in my FanFiction profile, you already know all this so sorry for taking up your time. As for those who haven't, keep an eye on it, I can use the journal there to inform you if I can't update, rather than having to PM me and demand chapters off me which I then have to reply to one by one, which a few of you have, you know who you are. Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be quite a few more before I can start the sequel, which I also need plenty of new characters for so if anyone is interested in donating a character please feel free to ask. Obviously whether I use it or not is dependant on your character's personality, name, etc, so dont be offended if I turn you down. Oh and one last thing, can those of you who have signed up and ask me questions in reviews, can you please make sure you have your PM system switched to the right settings, it's incredibly frustrating when I can't answer back because you have PMs switched off. I hope I haven't forgotten anything...well I'll find out after I post this, I always do.**


	53. Special Offspring

**Well here's the chapter as promised, 'The Legend of Spyro: The Darkness Rises' shall be updated tomorrow but for now enjoy.**

The incessant scratching of claws on Saphira's side slowly roused her from her slumber and she curled her tail instinctively around the two male hatchlings to keep them quite. Unfortunately they were not so easily satisfied and only a short time later did they decide to begin gnawing on her tail, trying to make their mother get up and tend to their demands.

Reluctantly she did so and after a series of stretches and yawns she sat on her haunches and looked questioningly at her young. To her dismay they simply moved into the warm part of the nest she had been sleeping on, curled up and drifted back into unconsciousness. _Now that's just taking liberties. _She snorted as she curled back around the hatchlings and made herself comfortable again.

She could not find sleep, however, and now that she had assumed the position of both blanket and comforter she could not afford to move without waking her hatchlings and suffering their insignificant wrath; which was still a nuisance no matter how she tried to cope with it. As she lay there, contemplating, she came upon the realisation that for the first time in a very long time she was actually unhappy.

Since Barrett had left, one of her oldest children had been curled into a protective ball of depression in the nest of her once promising mate. She hadn't moved, eaten or talked to anyone at all in over a week and Saphira was beginning to worry about her health. If she didn't recover soon she would grow ill and perish, which wasn't a fate Saphira was willing to watch idly despite the bites to her neck she received when ever she tried to force Serafina to eat.

Her other oldest child was also not brightening anybodies mood. Mating season had caused Selena and Hírador to take to the skies quite frequently and dance on the air in preparation for the flights they would make together when the season finally took them. These displays of affection, as well as the ones expressed in their nest together, which in Saphira's opinion should be done in private, only served to worsen Serafina's depression and make Saphira miss Eragon all the more.

And because Eragon was absent, therefore missing the hatching of his firstborn males, Saphira received no help in caring for them. She had to take them with her when she went hunting as the only other alternatives would be to leave them with a dragon that would likely toss them off a cliff if they bothered her, or with a couple that would be busy frolicking around each others bodies whilst a pack of ravenous wolves devoured their siblings.

Her perfect life had apparently crumbled around her, leaving her with a shadow of what she once wanted, a pale mockery of her accomplishments that had thus resulted in failure. She was a mother, like she had always wanted but now that she was overwhelmed with responsibilities, a daughter effectively committing suicide and another daughter that was incapable of even giving her the time of day, she didn't know anymore if she even wanted to be.

She found herself daydreaming of flying, unrestrained in the clouds, feeling nothing but the wind over her scales and having no duties or responsibilities to attend to. Maybe she would spend her days humming to herself on the grass by a waterfall and her nights perched atop a mountain under a clear, star-filled sky. She came to realise that her fantasies never included a mate. She was always alone in her world, longing for no one and craving no one to lavish their attentions on her.

She often contemplated what that meant but she always put it down to the fact that if she couldn't have Eragon she would have no one. And if Eragon wasn't a dragon she knew she would be forced to lessen her love for him lest the torture of not being able to be called his mate break her spirit. _Oh, Eragon, why can't you just come back to me, my mind is plagued by thoughts that I don't want when you are absent?_

No answer came to her and she sighed deeply as she swayed the tip of her tail idly in front of her eyes. She began to think of names for her hatchlings to try and stave off her boredom but without Eragon to help her she couldn't decide on one that he might like. This resulted in her letting out another sigh which caused Serafina to sigh. Saphira remained quiet.

She heard the wing beats of dragons from outside and awaited Hírador and Selena to saunter in and lie down in their nests. She was therefore startled when a dragon walked into her nest and nuzzled her side. _I missed you, mother. _Saphira looked at the dragon by her side and was startled further when she saw the black scales of Vervada.

She looked past her daughter and saw Murtagh moving to his nest. She then stared at the form of Barrett who casually walked to his nest, curled around Serafina and draped a wing over her. The young sapphire dragoness unfurled herself and gazed into the eyes of the green dragon. Several seconds later she began to cry; only a few tears but her shuddering was a more noticeable sign.

Barrett proceeded to wipe the tears away with his snout and she nuzzled back against him, breathing his scent in deeply as if she was afraid she'd never get the chance to do it again. No words were said, at least none that the other's in the cave could hear; their minds were completely shut off from everybody else's.

After watching the reunion Saphira planted her eyes firmly at the cave entrance, awaiting the arrival of her own dragon. Minutes passed and there was no sign of Eragon. Saphira began to grow annoyed, she was surrounded by couples enjoying each other's company and she was tired of having to put up with it alone.

When Eragon finally touched down on the stone balcony and strolled into the cave he wasn't greeted by the comforting and loving eyes of the dragon he longed to see. On the contrary, they were filled with irritation. _Hello, my mate. _Eragon started hoping for the best.

_Don't _'hello, my mate,' _me, my mate. _She replied, a slight growl escaping her lips. _Why is it my children and their mates are reunited before I am with you? And what took you all so long to get back here; do you know what you missed? _She asked as she shifted her wing to reveal the aquamarine and lavender hatchlings sleeping soundly against their mother's side.

Eragon stared at them before answering, _Saphira, I - _

_You best hope that they successfully imprint you as their father, _She interrupted. _I'm not raising them alone, which is what will happen if they don't accept you. _Eragon sat down several feet out of Saphira's reach; from the sound of it she could go on like she was doing for quite some time. _You left me here by myself to care for two needy hatchlings, there is a reason dragons live in pairs when it comes to young, you know. I've had to put up with a daughter who was starving herself, two dragons in the thrall of their relationship and my own thoughts of doubt concerning my life choices. STOP STARING AT ME AND GET IN THIS NEST!_

Eragon's response was immediate. He leapt from where he sat and with a flap of his wings landed beside's Saphira. From there he waited, not wanting to do something that would earn him a slash or a bite. Her head flashed towards him and he flinched, expecting a bite but was relieved when he felt the comforting rub of her snout on his neck. _I missed you more than I've ever missed you before._

Eragon leaned into the rub and then lay down, wrapping his tail around hers. He then carefully unwrapped Saphira from around their hatchlings and then with a heave, and a startled roar from Saphira, rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. _I missed you too, but I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere. _She growled approvingly and after some careful manoeuvring mashed her chest against his and flicked her tongue against his lower jaw.

Several seconds later Eragon's head was assaulted by the curious snouts of the two males, wondering who this new male was who appeared to be mauling their mother. _Hello, my sons, _he said as he snorted smoke laced with his scent at them. They breathed it in and began to squeak. They then began to sniff at the nest and made the connection between this new dragon and the scent of the missing dragon that was embedded into the nest. The intertwined tails of their mother and father then became the focus of their attention as they began to climb up and down it.

_Luckily for you they accept you as their father. _Saphira commented as she placed her head beneath Eragon's jaw and lay motionless.

_Well what would you have done if they hadn't? _He asked content in the embrace he held her in.

_I would have kicked you out, of course. _Was her only reply, causing Eragon to snort with laughter. _That wasn't a joke._

_--_

Thorn entered the cave with Amora draped carefully over his back. Celeste and Torrikin watched carefully whilst Trianna squeaked loudly upon the larger dragon's return. _Is she alright?_ Torrikin asked after Thorn placed her gently in his nest and lay down next to her. He hesitated for a moment, but then draped his wing over her form. She cooed lightly in response.

_She'll be fine, Torrikin, and you know she doesn't like it when you do that, Thorn. _Celeste answered as she watched Amora seem to lean into Thorn's side.

_I know that, Celeste, but I just feel like it's the right thing to do. _Thorn replied. _This interspecies relationship is just still complicated to me. My instincts tell me to treat her as if she was a dragon but hers tell her to treat me like a phoenix. Despite how we feel about each other our instincts are telling us otherwise._

_That was always the problem._ Celeste explained. Thorn looked at her intently, awaiting the gryphon to continue. _The relationships like yours were never preferred; they had their own problems, like what you are experiencing now. Rifts would form between couples and eventually an argument that often resulted in a fight and the break-up of the pair._

_But that didn't happen all the time, right? _Thorn asked, feeling slightly worried. It had taken him so long to find a mate and now that he finally had he was fearful something would happen to take her away from him.

_No, just most of the time. There were quite a few successful pairs in the past, some that produced many offspring, which leads to another problem. _Celeste continued.

_Another problem? _Thorn asked. This was why he hated talking to Celeste, she always managed to unsettle him and saying there was another problem after mentioning offspring was not making him feel any better.

_Well yes, didn't Amora tell you about it? _Thorn shook his head. She probably didn't want to worry you but I suppose you ought to know lest you try to exterminate you hatchlings because they are unnatural.

_Celeste, stop with your babbling and get to the point, you're talking about my children here. _Thorn interrupted, growing increasingly irritated.

_I know, I know, I was getting to it. _She continued. _Interspecies couples successfully breed for a number of years but eventually things begin to mix. For example a female dragon and a male phoenix might produce a dragon with feathers, or a beak. _

_You…you mean a hybrid?_ Thorn asked.

_Exactly,_ Celeste confirmed. _At some point in your lives you and Amora are going to start producing hybrids as well as normal offspring. It will get to the point where your species will cross over so much that you'll be siring normal phoenixes, normal dragons, and hybrids of the two._

_So if I choose to become your mate, _Torrikin interrupted, _we'd create hybrids too?_

_Yes, dragons with fur or beaks or feathers or any mixture of traits that we have. Phoenixes could be produced with scales beneath there feathers and gryphons could be produced with leathery wings. Any number of mixtures can be created but none with deformities. _She quickly added when Thorn looked downtrodden.

_So all the hybrids will survive?_ He asked.

_None of our species have birth defects, and the magic used to allow us to mate with each other doesn't allow for dangerous traits to be mixed. For example, a dragon with the upper half of a dragon and the lower half of a phoenix won't be created because it would be unable to survive. Only body types that are compatible would mix and all other time the traits would be unnoticeable; scales beneath feathers are hardly that remarkable. It is mostly the ones that walk on four legs that have the more diversity with hybrids._

_So you are saying I will not be fathering any hollow eggs or crippled offspring? _Thorn asked to confirm it.

_You will only produce healthy young like your ancestors before you, only some of them will be more…special. _Celeste confirmed, putting Thorn's mind at ease.

_That is good, I'll love each of them the same no matter how different they are to me. _He paused for a brief few seconds before he continued. _I could even make it a game to guess what traits my young will inherit. _He then chuckled to himself as he lowered his head besides Amora's, feeling his eggs by his side and thinking of the strange life the future will bring.

--

The light in the cave began to wane as the day drew on and as the steady snoring reverberated through the cave Torrikin crept around the sleeping form of Trianna and approached Celeste. _Can I help you, Torrikin? _She asked as he sat at the edge of her nest.

_You know why I'm here._ He replied simply, _you heard what Thorn told me after Trianna hatched. _

_That Trianna's mate doesn't lie here but further north with a family of dragons? Aye, I heard it, the question is, what do you plan to do with this information?_ The question went unanswered. Torrikin simply stared at the small gryphon, trying to understand what it was to be a mate. He was far too young to know what feelings were involved or how a mate was supposed to act but he could tell that Celeste was going far to try to win him, her ability to change her size stood out the most.

_You and I, _he started, _we have no mates waiting for us. At least not yet. _Celeste did nothing but lie there and listen, her ears perked up and listening to the sounds around the cave whilst her mind listened to the dragon before her. _I was created and fated to be one thing, a rider's dragon. My rider is now the same species as me, and according to Thorn, destined to be mated to the child of another rider's dragon. My life has no meaning, no purpose, at least not one that was intended. _

_Torrikin, _Celeste interrupted,_ I came here to find a mate, and find one I shall. You may be the dragon I'm after now but please, do not assume I won't take another. I am aware dragons will populate the area once again and soon so will phoenixes. If I can not have you I will always find another, as will you. But for now, whilst we wait, I ask you to at least give me a chance, to get to know me before your instincts get in the way and force you to choose a mate who may only interest you because she showed interest in you first._

Torrikin then watched as Celeste shifted over, creating room in her nest for another to lie in. _I don't have the compulsion to find a mate nor do I know what a mate actually does. _Torrikin said. _But I will at least entertain the notion of being yours, at least until I'm old enough to know what I should do. _With that he stepped into Celeste's nest and lay down besides her. The gryphon looked at the dragon in the dark until he lowered his head onto his claws and tried to sleep. She then lowered her head onto her talons, facing the opposite direction.

Amora had been listening to the whole thing, she had awoken just before the final sunbeams were extinguished and the cave was cast into darkness. _So you managed to find one. _She commented privately to Celeste.

_Not quite yet, _Celeste replied, intent on being true to her word of not being sworn to Torrikin, _but almost. _

**Reviews are welcomed. Now, I apologise for the shortness, I was suffering from writer's block as I was writing it which may also explain why the quality doesn't seem to be as good as I would like, it just seems to be lacking something that I can't quite put my finger on. I guess that's what happens when you don't write for over a month. In any case I would just like to thank you all for being patient whilst I completed my exams, updates should be able to be more frequent from now but if not I will always say so on my deviantART page whose link can be found on my profile. Also I would like to say again that any characters, preferably dragon or other such creature, are welcomed if you would like to see them in the story. I'm going to need quite a few new characters for the sequel and I thought I might get readers involved rather than use my own characters, which I've already begun to develop. Well that's all for now I think, and I promise that future chapters will have much shorter Author's notes, I swear it. **


	54. Mating Season

**I'll assume that you are all have the maturity to see that this chapter is well within the T rating boundaries. If you aren't mature enought then consider the chapter title a warning. Enjoy.**

_So tell me, my Eragon, my mate, _Saphira paused for a few seconds,_ You know I love saying that…my mate, my mate…has a lovely ring to it, don't you think?_ Eragon chuckled. Since he had returned Saphira had not allowed him to leave her side. She insisted that he stayed with her because of what she said to be 'recompense for threatening to be human again', something he didn't see a problem with putting up with.

_Yes, yes, it does have a lovely ring to it and I'm glad that we're able to say it._ He replied, nuzzling the side of her head and receiving an affectionate growl in return. _But what was it you were going to say before you got so easily distracted?_

_Ah! _She exclaimed, then got up off of Eragon. The two male hatchlings squeaked, thinking that they were going be given food, but when Saphira simply laid back down again on Eragon's other side, her head above his so she could peer into his eyes, they quietened down. _I was going to ask how you and Barrett managed to become your 'true' forms again._

Eragon looked into her large sapphire eyes, losing himself in them as he gazed. It was only when he received a quick lick of his snout from Saphira that he snap out of it. _Sorry, was looking at something that captivated me. _She snorted at that.

_Eragon Bjartskular, always the charmer. But please, answer the question, I want to know._

_Very well, I'll tell you._ He said to her. _The being that granted me these wondrous gift in the first place has a name, Dalnock. He was turning me back into a human but I managed to put my soul in my Eldunarí before he could finish. Now he can't change me back unless he wants to kill me._

Saphira growled worriedly, _I didn't know you knew about Eldunarís, I never told you because I didn't want you to do anything reckless because of me. I never wanted you to place your soul in it in case I died; if you tried to follow me you'd be stuck in your heart of hearts, alone._

_Well now if I die you can keep me close, I wouldn't want my death to separate me from you so my heart is forever and always shall be yours from now on. _Saphira began to nibble on his neck after he said that, never breaking the skin but gently massaging his scales between her teeth.

_If it wasn't for the fact that there is no one here to look after your sons I'd be having you right here, right now. _She said causing Eragon to growl amorously and curse the mating season. Each of his children was somewhere in the Spine, finally doing what they had been looking forwards to doing with their mates since they had met them. Saphira had explained to them all that because they were living in a collective nesting ground they wouldn't need to return to the cave to prepare new nests after the nuptial flight. Because of that Saphira and Eragon weren't expecting any of the pairs to return until nightfall.

_Well it seems the results of what you want to do with me are stopping you from expressing your love, you'll have to do it another way. _Saphira nibbled harder on Eragon's throat, causing him to growl in return before he could stop himself.

_That's fine with me,_ she replied. _Would you care for a bath?_

_Aren't I a little old for a bath?_ He asked in reply and then receiving a sensual tongue stroke against his cheek that continued to glide downwards across his chest. _N-never mind._

_Exactly,_ Saphira murmured in his head and then continued to 'bathe' her mate.

--

The air was cool upon their scales as Selena and Hírador continued to roll in the sky. They had chosen their mating spot a few leagues from their home, between two mountains with a vast lake, sustained by melt water from the nearby glacier, beneath them that flowed out in channels to different parts of the Spine. They had found the spot two weeks before their instincts took their thoughts prisoner and made a decision to return to it when they finally entered their season.

The two dragons circled each other once more, stroking their wings together as they went until they finally lined them selves up and locked their talons with each other. They then began to fly in unison, their wings beating simultaneously as they took it in turns to lead, the other hanging upside down and following.

They danced the flight for over thirty minutes, performing loops and spirals and all sorts of other spectacular motions before they headed upwards, flying high into the atmosphere. When the instinctual height was reached they both angled downwards, throwing themselves into a clockwise spiral as they went.

The forces exerted on their bodies as they fell crushed them against each other, the rapid pulse of one dragon being felt by the other until the lake below them was only a few hundred feet away. At that point they struggled against each other, pushing and kicking until they finally broke apart. They both separated and pulled up to fly horizontal to the ground in opposite directions, completing the flight perfectly and, unbeknownst to them, better than Selena's parents had done.

With the flight out of the way and their status as mates finally established, Selena and Hírador approached each other in the air, flapping their wings forwards as they grew closer and causing them to align themselves to hold on to each other again. Hírador locked his forelimbs with Selena's and then mashed his hips against hers, where Selena proceeded to wrap her hind legs around Hírador's.

She then fell limp in his grasp and he struggled to fly, almost plummeting into the lake before his wings managed to propel him up again, the turbulent motions of the flight causing Selena to squirm as Hírador's body rocked against hers.

Lost in their mating, Hírador began to perform loops in the air, the forces of gravity doing his work for him in his efforts to please his mate, which she showed her approval in by her growls of satisfaction. Their instincts forced them on despite Hírador's tiredness and it wasn't until an hour later did the male release and their mating came to end.

He let go of Selena who dropped like a stone until she unfurled her wings and caught an air current which allowed her to glide down to the lake shore. Hírador joined her minutes later and they both lay together, resting their bodies until their instincts compelled them into the air again.

--

Eragon growled with content as Saphira left the cave. Every scale on his body had been thoroughly massaged and now Saphira was leaving to hunt for him whist he bonded with his son's, as she had put it. They squeaked defiantly at him, refusing to interact with him unless he did something they wanted. Amity sat not far from the group, watching by herself, unwilling to join the family until she had grown more comfortable with them.

_Fine, _He projected, rising his right forearm and plucking the lavender hatchling from his brother. _Let's see if you can get him back,_ he said to the aquamarine one. He was hoping to get all three involved in a little game, enticing Amity to join in and have his two sons warm up to him.

It worked. The aquamarine dragon leapt at his father, squeaking loudly and scratching at his legs. The small claws could barely tarnish the large scales, however, and he soon began to gnaw on them, managing to lift one up. Eragon growled lightly as his son exposed his sensitive flesh beneath the scale and then yelped as the hatchling unexpectedly ripped it from its roots.

Eragon quickly swatted the young male away with his tail and he landed on his side by Amity. The young female took a step back from him, either too suspicious or frightened of the young male. Eragon curled his neck to look at where the scale had been removed, a small trickle of blood seeping out from between the other interlocking pieces. _At least nothing's exposed,_ he said to himself.

The lavender dragon squeaked angrily in his father's grasp, chewing on the blue dragon's scaled hand, trying to make him let go. _You're not going anywhere, little one, not until your brother puts up more of a fight._

His brother was preparing to do just that, by trying to improve his numbers. He was busy trying to entice Amity to help him, squeaking loudly at her and trying to pull her towards his father. She squeaked angrily in return and nipped at his side but he was persistent. Eragon decided to help his son's argument by knocking Amity over with his tail, hoping to make the young, brown dragoness angry enough to change her mind.

His plan worked and she began to attack his tail, joined shortly later by the bluish male that had tried to coerce her. Eragon chuckled at their feeble attempts, that is, he did, until he felt the two hatchlings latch on to two different scales. He tried to swat them away again but it was two late, they both pulled and ripped out two more scales, the blue segments of his natural armour dangling like trophies from their jaws.

_Have it your way, _he said as he gave the pair back their prize, not willing to risk further loss of his scales. It wasn't to be, however, as the three young whelplings converged on the much larger dragon. _Oh no you don't,_ Eragon said, taking a step back, not wishing for more of his scales to be ripped out or hurt them in trying to prevent them from doing so.

Unfortunately for Eragon his scales shined from his recent tongue bath, and the hatchlings instinctual attraction to shiny objects caused them to become infatuated. One by one they pounced on Eragon, each latching on to a scale at different locations of his body and pulling. He growled in response and tried to pull them away but he couldn't without also ripping out his own scales.

_Have your hands full I see,_ Saphira said from the cave entrance, three deer in her possession. She immediately placed one down, the scent of blood quickly wafting towards the hatchlings' nostrils. When they caught it's scent, the two males let go of the scales they were trying to extract, but Amity didn't give up until she had dislodged her prize, making Eragon yelp again, and then ran over to the other two now bloodied hatchlings to join them in their mess.

_It seems I'm not the only one to enjoy the sight of your scales,_ She commented as Saphira approached Eragon, dropped a deer in front of him and then licked the spots where his scales were missing.

_It's my own fault, _he replied, his tail flicking behind him as her tongue gently caressed his exposed skin, the dragoness showing just how careful she could be to avoid tearing it and causing him further injury with the various barbs of her tongue, _I shouldn't have coaxed them into a game._ When she stopped tending to him he began eating his deer, the blood still warm in the carcass, _But I've noticed that these two are more rough than Selena, Vervada, and Serafina were. _

_Of course they are_, Saphira replied, mouth full of meat, _males tend to be more aggressive than females, but only in early life, when they mature males and females can be just as aggressive as each other. _Eragon stopped eating and looked at her. _What?_ She asked when his gaze didn't return to his meal.

_Nothing, it's just that you seem to be a more than average aggressive female. _Saphira licked his chin.

_Well maybe I'm a special case, _She said as she returned back to her meal, _Or maybe you're just a below average male. _Saphira received a light slap on her flank from Eragon for that comment and he received a harsh nip on his neck in return; he didn't try to reclaim his standing after that.

--

A swarm of birds cawed loudly as the two dragons ploughed through them, scattering the avians as they tried to avoid the large beasts. Barrett and Serafina hardly cared for the well being of a few birds, however, but they had no intention of snapping up a few morsels, their minds completely fixed on another biological function rather than hunger. Serafina wasn't hungry anyway, Barrett had ensured that she had had enough food, and therefore energy, to make it through the mating season after her fasting due to his leaving. He had brought her deer, fowl, even the occasional bear. By the time their instincts took them she was as healthy and well fed as ever.

Serafina flew over Barrett, making her tail sweep his back as she went. He returned her advance by rolling over her, brushing his wings against hers as they flew over the vast forestry beneath them. Serafina had expressed nothing but joy when Barrett finally came back to her, but she was still tactful. She was cautious around the subject of Erika, in case Barrett still had doubts in his mind but when he told her about Kestra, and that he still intended to be at least some part of her life as she grew older, Serafina agreed. _Always stick with your family,_ she had said to him.

The thought of having a human stepdaughter didn't repulse her, nor did it excite her, she only felt what Barrett would feel for Kestra; she certainly would do everything in her power to protect her if that's what Barrett would do. She only hoped she wouldn't be the cause of hatred towards the human's father; experience had taught her that humans could be illogical when it came to instances like that and taking a father away from a mother despite the circumstances was one of those instances.

Several minutes passed before Barrett and Serafina locked talons and began to fly together, banking lefts and rights and rolling and performing loops, anything and everything to test their competence in the nuptial flight. After several near misses with trees and one with the side of a mountain the two dragons rose into the air to begin their downwards spiral.

The corkscrew dive was far from perfect, however. The forces exerted upon their bodies and the disorientation they both felt as they spun wildly to the floor caused them to struggle when it was time to break apart, and it was only by a sheer miracle that they managed to do so, both dragons receiving deep wounds on their legs as they glanced of the floor, narrowly avoiding their deaths.

The badly performed flight hardly deterred them from the next step of their relationship. They joined together, high in the air, fully aware that, after their poor nuptial flight, high altitudes would be their friend whist they mated. They intertwined their tails as their hips met and Serafina fell limp, Barrett's wings where the only thing controlling their flight with the arching of their bodies enabling him to perform loop after loop after loop.

Serafina curved her head up to bite on Barrett's neck whenever she could, the forces exerted on her own neck by the loops forcing her to let go whenever they threatened to cause injury. They mated for, to them, an eternity, lost in the pleasure each caused the other until finally they were finished, Serafina falling to the ground, now with what her body needed to create life. She landed on a mountain cliff, Barrett circling a few times to check for dangers and then joining his mate, where they rested.

--

_Will they accept names?_ Eragon asked, sceptical on their ability to understand at their young age. Saphira snorted at him in response.

_You forget that you were gone for a week before you saw them, _she said, making Eragon feel slightly regretful, _And since you returned it has been another two weeks, they're almost a month old; our daughters were almost speaking by that age. _Eragon nodded, then collected the two males that had been playing with the female; she seemed all too happy that she could finally have a break.

He placed his sons between him and Saphira, then picked up the aquamarine dragon. _I'll name this one, you name the other, deal?_ He asked her, which she accepted with a slight bow of her head. Eragon remembered the difficulty they had had when naming their daughters, he doubted that his sons would be much different. He wasn't wrong.

Not knowing many suitable dragon names he restricted himself to the ones he had learnt over time, Beroan, Briam, Eridor and Fundor were all turned down, although the young hatchling did consider Fundor for quite sometime until he dismissed it with a low growl; the first growl Eragon had heard his son make. _I hate choosing names, _Eragon growled as yet another name was dismissed.

_It's not that difficult, is it, Auruth?_ Saphira replied, causing Eragon some confusion until his lavender son growled a response.

_You named him Auruth?_ Eragon asked just to make sure. When Saphira nodded he growled worriedly. She looked at him questioningly, _It's just…this one won't take a name. _He explained. Saphira licked his cheek reassuringly.

_Keep trying, you said we should name one each so I won't help you._ Eragon let out a deep sigh, his breath heaving out and howling through his teeth.

_What about Glaedr?_ He asked, hoping the male would appreciate his former mentor's namesake. His son turned away, rejecting the name. _You're impossible, do you know that? _He asked. The dragon nodded, Eragon took a double take. _Great, now he has a sense of humour, he's doing this on purpose._

Saphira remained quiet, finding the whole scenario amusing whilst Auruth sat between his mother's forelegs, his head against her chest and his tail curled around his front. _Vanilor? _Eragon tried again. The nameless dragon turned his head up at the name and looked away, frustrating Eragon further. _You will pick a name or I'll call you 'Small' or some other similar degrading name, no matter what name you pick. Just think, always being called Small by your father, in front of potential mates. I know you're turning down names as if it were a game, I suggest you start considering names seriously._

The young male growled, but looked back at his father, sat on his haunches and looking at him expectantly. _Very good, now, how about Arvin? _He asked, now calm with the knowledge that his names would be taken seriously. The hatchling shook his head and Eragon tried again, _Jura?_ Once again the name was turned down. _Kalil?_

Several minutes passed, the male hatchling deep in his small thoughts. Eragon waited patiently, but when the dragon before him finally nodded, he couldn't help but sigh again, the onrush of air causing the hatchling, now known as Kalil, to be blown back a few feet. He stood up when he came to a stop and growled at his father. Eragon growled a challenge in return and the two began to fight. Auruth, watching them scrap, felt the compulsion to join in and soon the three males were in a brawl, Eragon usually being the chosen target.

Saphira watched. _Males, _she said with an exasperated tone, and then, with a flick of her tail, went outside to watch the skies.

--

Vervada flicked her tail enticingly at Murtagh, who responded by growling deeply as he approached and locked talons with her. They wasted no time in performing their tests before the nuptial flight, their time journeying across Alagaësia with Eragon already time enough to wait and practice in the air.

As such, their instincts told them that they were more than capable of performing the flight so after only a few aerial manoeuvres they rose into the air to prepare for their dive. Locking their feet together and intertwining their tails they began to dive, feeling each other's heartbeats through their bodies as they plummeted to the rocks below.

When they felt it was right they broke apart, Vervada receiving some scratches on her underbelly where Murtagh caught her with his claws when they kicked away from each other. They did not stop to catch their breaths, having to wait for so long to become mates made them ignore any tiredness or apprehension from their brief, logical thoughts that occasionally broke through their instincts.

They met together in the air once again, Vervada trusting Murtagh to not drop her as she let her wings fall idly downwards and wrapped her legs around him. Murtagh of course did not drop her, finding her weight easily manageable. They had spent many a day with Murtagh simply carrying Vervada around on his back, both relishing the only form of contact they had been able to do.

What felt like a life time passed and after one last loop they finished their mating and returned to the ground, drinking heavily from a stream nearby. They looked up at the sky, the sun just about to disappear behind a mountain and bathe them in twilight.

They nuzzled each other once before beating their wings in unison and taking flight, heading in the direction of their nest.

--

_Any sign of them?_ Eragon asked as he joined Saphira outside the cave. He had played with his sons until they grew tired, yawning in unison and, without being told, climbed into their nest, curled up together and fell asleep, Amity not far behind them.

_Not yet, but the sun is setting, they should be back soon._ Saphira replied as she scanned the skies again, _I hope they all performed the flights successfully._ Saphira said, letting out a worried growl; she knew that nuptial flights could go terribly wrong, resulting in one or both of the dragons involved suffering injury and even death.

_I'm sure they'll be fine._ Eragon reassured, wrapping his tail around hers. She leaned into him as they watched the sun set and together they kept a constant vigil for their returning young and their mates. A half hour passed before two specks could be seen on the horizon, instantly uplifting Saphira's spirits. They had to wait another few minutes before they recognised the specks as Barrett and Serafina.

When the two dragons landed Eragon and Saphira expressed concern at the state of the pair's legs, but, in the midst of their instincts, the mated pair ignored the two older dragons and went straight into the cave to lie together in their nest.

Two more specks had appeared on the horizon whilst Saphira had been distracted by Barrett and Serafina and by the time she returned to her watch Selena and Hírador were only a few hundred feet from the cave. Both Eragon and Saphira were relieved to see that these two were in a much better condition than the two that arrived before them and, like their blue and green counterparts, they too retreated to their nest without a word.

It was another thirty minutes until Vervada and Murtagh could be seen arriving in the moonlight. Their lateness had caused Eragon to experience worry like he had never felt before, Saphira was in a similar state of mind. It was therefore a great relief when the red and black dragons landed with no more than a few visible scratches on Vervada.

_Well that's all of them,_ Saphira said with relief as she walked with Eragon into their cave. On their way to their nest they looked around at the other three nests. Each of the males and a wing over their mate, with the females nestled comfortably against their protectors' sides.

_It's a weird feeling,_ Eragon commented as Saphira lay down in their nest, curling her body around her hatchlings. Eragon picked up Amity from the corner of the nest and placed her with the other hatchlings to keep her warm and then curled around them and Saphira, draping a large wing over the lot.

_What's a weird feeling?_ Saphira asked as she settled her head down, preparing for sleep.

_I'm going to be a grandfather at the age of twenty. _He answered. Saphira yawned widely, her sharp teeth shining in the little light that bounced of the walls from outside the cave.

_Five, Eragon, _she said as she closed her eyes. _You'll be a grandfather at the age of five._

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	55. Discusions

**Sorry about not updating for so long, but, as some of you may have noticed, FF has been acting a little off lately and I haven't been able to post. I took a small break after writing that Valentine's day story too so that also delayed my updates for my other stories. And College Coursework is also slowing me down but I can't help that, you'll just have to be patient, of which you all are very good at, which I thank you for. Now, apologies aside, Enjoy!**

_You're all getting fat!_ Kalil shouted in a musical voice as he ran through the cave around the three individual nests that contained the three growing dragonesses. It had been just over two weeks since the mating season had begun and due to their young age, and because it was their first season, Selena, Serafina and Vervada had been in their mating season for a whole two weeks; longer than Saphira had been when she had finally found a mate.

Only two days later, each of the dragonesses felt the eggs inside them and they began to feast to sustain the precious globes as they grew. But their brother was not helping matters. Kalil had not been kind enough to give them a moment of silence since he had begun to talk and he made it his business to make sure his sisters knew that their figures were being lost as they piled on the weight.

_Shut up, Kalil, _Selena hissed as she lashed out with her claws when the aquamarine dragon ran past, missing him by inches. She roared in frustration, both at her inability to move and at her brother's irritating behaviour. _When Hírador gets back I'm going to have him kick you around for a while, at least until you squeak like the hatchling you are!_

Kalil stopped short of Selena's reach when she said that and flicked his tail in a dismissive gesture, _I'd like to see him try, I haven't squeaked in a week, _he then growled deeply to punctuate his point. _Besides, you've worked him ragged with all those hunting trips for you, he's not as fast as usual, he wouldn't be able to catch me._

_True, _Vervada hissed as she joined in, her stomach just as big as Selena's,_ but if Murtagh and Barrett help him I think it would be pretty easy for them to catch you and beat you senseless. _Kalil simply ignored the threat, that is, until he felt himself lifted into the air. _Welcome back, father. _Vervada announced a smug tone in her voice.

Kalil struggled against his father's grip, the greater dragon holding him easily in his right forearm. _Thank you, Vervada. _He said, looking at his incapacitated daughter. _And what would you like me to do with this?_

_If you could be as kind as to give him to me I would be most grateful, _Selena spoke up, making Kalil growl and thrash harder.

_Don't you dare, father, she'll eat me alive, just like she eats everything else that comes within two feet of her._ Selena growled at that but then licked her teeth as Eragon began to bring Kalil towards her. _Father, you traitor!_ He yelled as Selena lifted her neck up and grasped her brother in her teeth. She then dropped him between her forelegs where she began to torment him.

_You should be more considerate to others' situations, Kalil, _Eragon replied as he went to his nest and lay down. _Consider it a lesson to learn. _Kalil just groaned as Selena began to prod at the soft scales of his underbelly and armpits, not wanting to hurt the pest but still get her point across. _Has your mother been back with Auruth yet? _He then asked.

_Not yet,_ Serafina replied from hers and Barratt's nest. Eragon nodded. Since his daughter's had fallen gravid he had taken on the role of protector due to the females not being able to do so themselves. He would fly around their territory looking for potential threats, the experience with the humans that had tried to remove Eragon and Saphira from their cave proof enough for him that anything could happen.

So far he had found nothing but the occasional bear or packs of wolves and as long as they didn't stray too close to their cave he would leave them be. He had had to kill a lone urgal, however, when it was hunting in their territory and spotted Eragon in the sky. It began to sound its horn to alert its party but Eragon quickly put a stop to that with a gout of flame.

After that he had to remove the body of course, if it was discovered its injuries would undoubtedly alert the other urgals to the dragons' existence and that would just bring more hunting parties, and Eragon definitely didn't want to move his family somewhere else.

Meanwhile, whilst he patrolled the area, Saphira hunted for her own family; Hírador, Murtagh and Barrett being busy hunting for their own mates so unable to help her. The problem was she had to take Auruth with her; he didn't like being left alone without her as a result of having to have gone everywhere Saphira went when Eragon was absent. This of course, slowed her hunts down; she couldn't swoop down and snap up her prey with her son on her back, she had to find a safe place to keep him.

Eragon often wondered why Kalil hadn't turned out like that, he also wondered now that Amity was with them why Auruth didn't chose to stay behind with the two hatchlings his size. Eragon looked over at the brown dragoness on the edge of his nest; when she wasn't sleeping she preferred to keep her distance from Saphira and Eragon, feeling more comfortable with Kalil and Auruth, dragons her own age. _Are you hungry, Amity? _Eragon asked her, making her look up from her claws and give the larger blue dragon a glance.

_A little,_ she replied with her gentle voice,_ when will Saphira and Auruth be back?_ She then asked. She had bonded with Auruth quite well in the time they had spent together. They didn't talk that much but they enjoyed each other's company, even if their apparent shyness and Auruth's tendencies to creep back to his mother's side prevented them from actually conversing.

_I don't think it would be much longer, in fact, I can sense them on their way back now. _He said after casting his mind out into the surrounding mountains. After five minutes the thud of a mighty dragoness was heard and the heavy footfalls and the clicks of Saphira's claws on the cave floor echoed off the rock as she entered her home, laden with two deer and a lavender-scaled dragon.

_Only two, _Saphira told Eragon once she reached him and greeted him with a nuzzle which he returned with a lick on the cheek. _Hunting with your son on your back doesn't make it any easier. What makes it even more difficult is that Murtagh, Hírador, and Barrett have forced a lot of the prey to hide during the day. It makes for a more enjoyable hunt, but when hunting for a family the rewards aren't grand. _

_That's alright, we don't need to eat everyday, I'm sure that what you have will tide us over for now. _Eragon replied as he took one of the deer off her and placed it in front of Amity. She thanked him and began to eat, shortly followed by the slightly worse for wear Kalil; Selena had gotten a bit carried away and he was now covered in harmless, but easily visible, scratches. Auruth, on the other hand, needed a little persuasion.

_You need to learn that you can't keep doing this,_ Eragon said as he picked up Auruth with his teeth and removed the resisting dragon hatchling from his mother's back.

_I really don't see the harm in it,_ Auruth argued as he tried to claw at his father's snout.

_Well it won't look good when you're looking for a mate from your mother's back will it? Females don't tend to think of that as an endearing quality. _Eragon replied as he let the young dragon go a foot from the ground between Kalil and Amity. When he landed he let out a light growl, and then began to eat, Amity and Kalil moving further apart to give him room between them.

Eragon then returned to Saphira to share the meal she had caught. _You don't have to be so blunt with him, _the sapphire dragoness commented, privately, to the blue dragon as she tore a leg from the carcass, chewed it three times and then swallowed, her neck bulging slightly as the meat and bone moved down her throat.

_I'm not being blunt, _Eragon replied as he placed his foreleg on the carcass, slipped the head in his mouth and then pulled. _I just don't want him to have to go with you every time you hunt, it's unfair on you._ He swallowed the mouthful he had and then began to lick the floor, preventing the blood from spreading and staining the ground more so than it already was.

_I'm his mother, Eragon, if I have to put up with it then I'll put up with it. _She reminded him as she ripped off the other hind leg of the deer and mashed it in her teeth; she looked down at the deer as she did so, feeling slightly disappointed that she was almost finished. But at least she got the best half of the meal.

_Fair enough, _her mate said as he took the two forelegs and crunched them into his mouth, as well as half of the remaining carcass. _But I won't be carrying him unless it's necessary; you can encourage his behaviour all you want but I won't._ Saphira gave a soft growl at that comment, her upper lip curling back to reveal her teeth. Eragon naturally growled back, a deeper tone than hers but any observer could tell that, out of the two, Saphira's was the more threatening one.

The three young hatchlings and the three gravid dragonesses stopped their activities to watch the display before them. _Are you two arguing?_ Serafina asked as the two parents continued to growl at one another. She got no response as Saphira quickly darted her head forwards and nipped Eragon's neck, making him yelp and growl submissively.

_Not anymore, _Saphira finally answered as she snapped up the remaining lump of deer left on the cave floor and swallowed it after a very brief chew. She then set about cleaning her claws and became distracted by the monotonous task. That was when Eragon clamped his jaw on Saphira's neck, just behind the two protruding horns on her head. She thrashed once but stopped when Eragon tightened his grip.

An almost inaudible growl reluctantly came from within Saphira's throat and Eragon let go, just as Hírador and Murtagh entered the cave. They were a little confused at what they had just seen but no more so than the others that had witnessed it. Besides that, they had food to give to their mates so quickly pushed it from their mind.

They greeted their mates and presented the limp rabbits and pieces of bear; they both obviously decided to ambush the bear and divide the carcass between them. The grateful females eagerly began to eat as their mates took their positions at their sides.

When the two males were seated comfortably Eragon and Saphira, without a word between the two of them, got up and exited the cave. _Looks like we're watching the hatchlings then, _Hírador commented as he watched them leave.

_Consider it practice, _Selena simply replied as she met the gaze of Kalil when he lifted his bloodied snout from inside the ribs of the deer he was eating and glowered at her.

Outside the cave Eragon and Saphira took off into the sky and began to fly north, ignoring the questioning prod of Murtagh's mind as he returned from the south. _I thought we decided that we weren't going to have a dominant role in our relationship, _Eragon finally said as they flew through the valley. _Equal standings were what we agreed on._

_Well now you see the problem with that, _Saphira replied, angling downwards to scrape her talons across the treetops. _When there isn't a more dominant dragon in a mated couple then arguments can be started over almost anything, like parenting, for example._

_What are you saying?_ Eragon asked as he dropped down to her level to fly by her side. _You want to fight over who's the more dominant? _Saphira didn't answer straight away, she continued to fly and it was at this point Eragon didn't exactly know where they were going; he was following her.

_No, _she finally said as they flew over a lake,_ I don't want to fight for that position. For starters, you deserve more than the submissive role you'd be given if I win. And secondly, I know you'd do anything I asked if it was within reason so really there's no need for us to have to assert our dominance._

_That's good, _Eragon replied with a playful growl,_ because I'd hate to have to put you in your place._ Saphira looked at Eragon with an emotionless face, not one scale on her head gave away her intentions; and that always disturbed Eragon. She then rolled underneath him, grabbing his claws in her own and pulling him down.

Eragon tried to struggle, his wings still beating as he laboured to angle them into an ascent. But the weight Saphira had added to his bulk made it impossible for him to resist the forces exerted on his body and he only pointed towards the lake at a deeper angle. A gentle vibration against his chest alerted Eragon to the laughter coming from deep within Saphira's throat, the rush of the wind removing the deep grating sound from within her throat that would have other wise alerted him to it instead.

Knowing it was futile to resist, Eragon simply made his body more streamlined, folding his wings against his body just as Saphira had done lest they be torn from his body to float lifelessly on the surface of the lake. With his body ready and the lake quickly approaching, Eragon filled his massive lungs with air and awaited the inevitable splash.

Saphira released Eragon as they hit the water and kicked away from him, cutting through the water with her wings and powerful legs and reaching speeds quicker than anyone would thought possible for a creature her size. Eragon had done the same and in a matter of seconds their heads breached the surface of the lake, hiding the powerful bodies beneath them. _From the looks of it you couldn't force me under you even if you tried_, Saphira spoke, explaining the reasoning as to why she forced them to take a dip.

_You took me by surprise,_ Eragon defended. In a fair fight I think I could hold my own and force you into submission. He began to swim towards her, his head slowly bridging the gap to hers.

_You've never beaten me in any of our little fights, you've only ever managed to draw and even then that was just a few out of the countless fights we've had. _Saphira countered, leaving Eragon speechless. _That's what I thought, now, I suggest we have a little swim, you can help me wash my scales and then we can sun ourselves on that rock over there, sound good?_ She asked as Eragon turned to face her again after looking at the large flat rock that caught the sun from between the mountains.

_That sounds better than good, _Eragon replied as he drifted ever closer to her, _But whilst we're sunning ourselves we need to have a little talk. _Saphira was about to ask what it was but Eragon cut her off. _Don't worry about it until later, for now just relax._

_That's easy for you to say,_ She said as she began to swim to the shallows, _You tell me there's something we have to talk about and expect me to relax? Then I hope you're good at giving baths._ She then stood up on the lake bed floor, her sides being lifted out of the water as she found a suitable place to lie in the water.

_Well actually I don't know how well I could do it,_ Eragon replied as he followed. _Unless you want me to dig under your scales with my claws I won't be able to bathe you like I once could as a human. _He then watched as Saphira lay down in the water and looked at him.

_I don't expect you to use your claws, I expect you to use your tongue. _She said to him and then waited for him to get started, which, naturally, he did.

--

_Kalil, stop trying to cause trouble,_ Amity pleaded as she watched the aquamarine hatchling tease his sister. Selena growled at her brother as Hírador told her to ignore him but the small pest simply infuriated her. She didn't have trouble with Auruth or Amity, but Kalil just rubbed her the wrong way.

_Kalil, if you don't stop annoying us we'll get father to punish you._ Vervada hissed. The dragon paid no attention and continued to throw insults at Selena; she was the one he got the best reactions out of.

_Auruth?_ Amity privately said to the lavender dragon by her side. He stopped staring at the cave entrance and looked at her with a questioning growl. _Make him stop. _He shook his head and then looked back at the entrance. _Please?_ She continued to ask, _I don't want more fights to start up._

_Mother will be back soon, _Auruth insisted,_ she'll handle it._ Amity nudged him, realised it was rare for her to do so and then blushed slightly.

_Stop your brother or I won't stop pestering you,_ She threatened, knowing how shy he could be and that touching him, despite her own shyness, would make him uncomfortable. He sighed and tore his gaze from the entrance again as he made his way from the nest.

Kalil was in the middle of a particularly lengthy and complex insult when he was suddenly tackled to the floor and was rolled onto his back. He growled at Auruth when they came to a stop and made an attempt to bite his brother's neck. Auruth easily reared his head back and avoided it, then made his own attack for Kalil's neck. It succeeded.

Kalil struggled as Auruth growled but the two didn't separate. _Get off me!_ Kalil demanded as he began to lash his tail against Auruth's side.

_Only if you stop being an idiot,_ Auruth replied as he winced at the whips he was receiving. _You'll get yourself in trouble with Father if you carry on and then you'll be sorry. You can sit there all you want saying you aren't afraid of him but you seemed pretty damn scared when you thought it would be funny to try to stuff a dead rabbit up his nostril and you didn't get the reaction you quite expected. _

Kalil stopped struggling after that, remembering the scratch on his back he'd received as punishment. _Fine, I'll stop._ He finally said. Auruth removed his jaws from Kalil's neck and got off his brother, who then got to his feet and stretched his neck. _But next time we have a fight, I'll be winning. _Auruth ignored the challenge, only wanting to return to the family nest.

_Thanks,_ Amity muttered as Auruth walked past her.

_You're welcome,_ he replied. He then returned back to his previous position, keeping watch for his mother.

--

The water gently seeped down the rock and dripped off back into the lake below as the two dragons lolled. The majority of the liquid on their scales had fallen when they flew to their lounging position, but their size meant that enough of it still clung to their scales to create a large puddle on the stone. _You're good at baths, I'll give you that._ Saphira said with a content and satisfied purr. Eragon only chuckled as he massaged his tongue against the roof of his mouth to sooth the sore muscle that he'd just been using. _Now what was it you wanted to talk about?_

_Well, you may not like it,_ He replied, making Saphira lift her head._ But, I was being changed back to be the head of the riders again, according to Dalnock they'll return and need a head rider. His mate, Tamara, had helped us turn back to dragons but told me to find a replacement for me._

_So you need to find a rider which means you need a dragon egg. _Saphira quickly responded, not surprising Eragon with her ability to grasp a situation. _But from what you've told me you can't be changed back into a human so I refuse to give up one of our own eggs. _

_As do I, I already said that to Nasuada when she asked if we would ever give an egg up to her. I suspect she thought I'd say yes, but I have no responsibility to Alagaësia anymore. _Eragon then paused as Saphira studied his features. _But if Alagaësia needs a new rider then our family is the only one that can create it and if misfortune befalls Alagaësia then our race could be affected by it, at which point, it does become our duty._

_Then wait, _Saphira quickly interrupted. _Wait for our race to grow in numbers, for more eggs to be produced and then we can give one of them. I'm sorry, my mate, but I believe our race is far too few in numbers for us to not be worrying about ourselves and worrying about everyone else instead. As arrogant as it sounds, we are more important than everyone else at this moment in time._

Eragon nuzzled Saphira's neck, taking in the scent that laced her scales. She leaned into him, enjoying the neck rub and purred again._ That's exactly what I was thinking,_ he then said._ I want to help Alagaësia but only after we have established ourselves back within its boundaries. We'll wait before I start my search for a replacement, maybe when we're great great grandparents. _

_At the rate we reproduce that will only take at least a year. Add about a dozen more greats to that and then I'll be more agreeable to it. There should be at least a hundred of us by then. _Eragon nodded, not wanting to argue. Besides, he preferred waiting for that long, it would give him more time to spend with his family before asking one of them to give up their eggs.

_So we're agreed then._ Eragon finally said as he watched the last drop of water on his mate's scales drip off her body and evaporate on the stone. _We'll wait until there's enough of us, and then give Alagaësia its new rider order. _Saphira nodded and then rolled onto her side from her belly, making Eragon chuckle. _I take it you don't intend to return to the nest any time soon, _he said.

_No, and after I've had enough of relaxing here, you and I are going to start working on increasing our race's numbers. This rock looks sturdy enough to support us, but if it begins to crack then we can move into the water; I've always wondered if it would feel the same as it does in air. _Eragon chuckled at that, rolling on to his own side to absorb the sun from a different angle. He then sniffed at the air, noticing that Saphira's scent had suddenly increased. _I wasn't joking, if that's what you were thinking._

**As you know, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	56. A problem in the making

**I hope this chapter satisfies, I guess it depends on how you feel about the way the chapters have been lately. Anyway, enjoy.**

The days passed slowly for Eragon and Saphira. They spent most of their time flying around their territory together, returning to the nest sporadically and feeding their hatchlings and Amity whenever a meal was due. Their entire lives had been dedicated to others and as such they had learnt that there was always something to do. However, with the kingdom at peace and the lack of need for a dragon to work they found themselves with more time on their hands than they desired.

They tried to wile away the time in many different ways. They often hunted for sport rather than actual need, taking as long as possible to track their prey and kill it before the other could. When simple minded deer and bears proved to be growing less stimulating the two mates began to hunt each other, taking it in turns to be prey and predator. This game often ended up with Eragon as the prey, simply because when he caught Saphira she would fight back, taking advantage of her years of experience to pin him to the ground and force him to submit.

Despite the fun, however, they couldn't hunt each other constantly and many other activities began to constitute their day, from fighting to teaching their children new lessons. Even mating became a viable option to escape boredom, the added benefits of the sleep that soon followed their often frenzied copulations allowing them to sleep for hours together, sometimes waking up the next day after being too comfortable in each other's embraces to rouse themselves.

Yes, sleep had become their most favourite pastime. They spent hours in gentle dozes, either in their nest amidst the other dragons or out in the Spine on a secluded cliff where they could be alone together and bask in the spring sun, which grew warmer each day.

They were in such a position now in their nest. Saphira had her head on top of Eragon's, who had his arms wrapped around her, holding her bulk against his whilst he blanketed her with his wings. Their tails flicked idly from left to right whilst they slept, the way they were tangled around each other causing them to take turns leading.

A deep breath expelled from Eragon's nostrils caught Kalil as he walked past, his wings unfurling and blowing him to the edge of the nest. When he came to a stop he snorted with irritation and was about to claw his father's snout but then thought better of it; waking his parents whilst they were sleeping like they were usually ended up badly for him. He didn't know why they were so upset sometimes when they were woken whilst they slept together. He just thought it was because they were weird and didn't bother to ask.

He looked at his sleeping sisters as he continued on his way, noticing that they too were usually upset when forcibly woke in the middle of their sleep with their mates wrapped around them as if trying to be a second set of scales. He of course thought that they were weird too. After all, he was never upset when he was woken in his sleep, grumpy maybe, but never frustrated or angry. Neither were Auruth or Amity, for that matter and all three of them slept together which he thought would make more of a difference if they were woke.

No, he didn't know why his parents and sisters were angry on certain nights if they were woken, he suspected that having a mate had something to do with it but he wasn't that curious to bother asking; he'd find out when he found a mate someday. Until then he just ignored the suspicions and questions, knowing that he at least had something to do if he ever got bored, providing he was willing to risk a most probable scratch or bite.

He flicked Auruth with his tail as he walked past and sat between his brother and Amity, the both of them growling at the sudden intrusion._ What?_ He asked, finding amusement in their behaviour.

_You,_ Auruth replied, a slight growl escaping from him. _You just annoy everyone, don't you ever think about growing up?_ Nothing but a slight chuckle came from Auruth, the deep grating sound causing Hírador to jerk in his sleep but he didn't wake.

_If I became as boring as you, Auruth, I think I might go insane._ The aquamarine dragon replied to his lavender brother. _Besides, it's not like there's anything better to do in here, you won't fight me because you're scared of losing and Amity won't because she doesn't want to touch anybody, which is pretty weird actually._

Amity growled at Kalil who ignored it as he scratched his neck with his leg. _If you think you're so strong and brimming with confidence then why don't you prove it? Show us that you're better than us. _She said to him, making him stop scratching and look at her, his leg still resting on his neck.

_I'm listening,_ He said to her. Auruth looked at Amity with a suspicious look. It wasn't until he felt her consciousness brush lightly against his own with a feeling that could only be described as her saying 'trust me'.

_Go and pull off one of your Selena's scales._ She said to Kalil who had resumed his scratching but then stopped, this time putting his leg down and staring at the brown dragoness. _What's wrong? Surely you can do that, right?_

Kalil hesitated, at least until he heard Auruth cough in his throat, trying to hide the laughter. _Alright then, I'll get one of her scales._ He replied, and then moved off to his sister's nest. He immediately began to regret accepting the challenge. From where he was before, and the way Hírador was wrapped around her, Selena looked smaller than she actually was. But now that he was approaching her she slowly began to appear bigger to him, which of course she was; his shoulders only came up to her knees, she had almost six months extra growth over him.

Amity and Auruth watched with satisfaction, knowing that he was going to be caught and then knocked down a peg or two by the much larger family member. They just hoped that Kalil would have the dignity to not tell Selena that they had told him to do it; they were both scared of the pain the uncomfortable dragoness could inflict.

Kalil chose his scale carefully. He knew exactly where to extract a scale from without causing pain through observations of his own body. Any place where the scales were exposed to constant wear were harder than the rest and the skin beneath was almost as tough, which meant that the scales on the soles of the feet and the base of the tail where it scraped the floor were prime candidates. The problem was that Selena's tail was wrapped tightly around Hírador's rendering that option useless.

Her feet weren't in a much better position to take advantage of either. Her right foreleg was tucked under her chest and her left was so close against Hírador's side that Kalil couldn't risk pulling a scale without waking the tired male. He skulked behind her and was glad to find that her hind legs were extended away from her body, the eggs growing inside her making it impossible for her to tuck her legs in without pressing the eggs deeper inside her and causing her discomfort.

_The only problem I have now is that if I don't pull the right one then I'll either get kicked by the other leg or she'll wake up…in which case I'll get kicked by the other leg._ He thought as he approached the foot carefully. When he reached it he sat on his haunches, and out of curiosity compared her foot to his own. Her foot was definitely more worn than his, her scales were dull and tarnished after being forced to walk on the various different kinds of stone and land upon them after flying countless times. His own feet by comparison still shone, if he bothered to clean them. A fine layer of dirt, the only thing he was ever exposed to, coated his feet; he didn't want to lick it off and frankly neither did his mother during his baths.

A loose scale caught Kalil's eye and he gripped it between his teeth and gently worried it away from its roots. Selena twitched as it came away but she didn't wake, much to Kalil's relief. He then triumphantly returned to his nest-mates who glared at him with disappointed growls. _There you go,_ he casually said as he deposited the scale at Amity's feet.

_Don't think you're done yet,_ Amity continued, making Kalil lose the smug look in his posture. _Any one of us could have taken a scale from where you took it from, you still need to prove yourself._ She then stopped to think, the impatient dragon before her twitching his tail behind him rapidly. Auruth was also eager to know what Amity was thinking up; there weren't exactly a lot of things to do in the cave at night whilst everyone was sleeping.

_I know, _she finally declared after a few minutes silence, which had made Auruth's eyes lull. His head had begun to sag as his body grew more tired and his neck wasn't able to support his head. But when he heard Amity speaking in his mind he quickly perked up again. _You think you're so brave and strong right, Kalil?_

_Of course,_ the dragon replied, his eagerness obvious in his voice.

_Then let's see you leave the cave and head down the mountain._ Amity replied. All three of them had been told about humans, elves and dwarfs and Eragon and Saphira had shown them pictures from their memories and that gave Auruth the thought, that if she could, Amity would be smirking. But the only thing that gave away the smugness she was feeling was the way the tip of her tail coiled in on itself, which Kalil noticed it.

Refusing to give up he agreed to what she asked and made his way to the cave mouth, Auruth and Amity following closely behind him. The air outside was cool, a slight breeze howling through the corridors of the mountain passes. The clouds were thick in the air, obscuring the stars but a faint glow behind the thick fields of grey told the dragons where the moon was. But that glow wasn't enough to light the Spine; it was dark, no, black.

_Sure you still want to do it?_ Amity asked as she looked at the dragon in front of her who was peering over the edge of the cliff, trying to make out where the floor was. Auruth shivered, a breeze catching him between his wings and moving down his spine. His instinct moved him closer to Amity, exactly like it should do when he was cold, it was an instinct born into all hatchlings. In return Amity huddled closer to him, her own instinct telling her to do it in answer to his own urge.

_I only have to go down the mountain, right?_ Kalil asked, fighting the urge to join them in their huddle. Amity nodded as, once again, Auruth's eyes began to grow heavy. _Well it's dark, they can't see more than fifty feet down there,_ Kalil thought to himself, blocking off his mind from the others. _I'll just go down a small ways, wait to make it seem like I went all the way down and then come back up._ His teeth flashed briefly, feeling proud of his cunning until he hid his feelings and looked at the two._ Alright, I'm going. _With that he jumped off the edge of the cliff.

This surprised the two remaining dragons and they cautiously approached where Kalil had descended. They peered over together, scanning the rocks against the slope that led down the mountain and noticed a small, dark blob moving across the stones. They watched as the blob suddenly sprouted wings to glide over a small gap between rocks and then Kalil was gone as he turned a corner. _I can't believe he actually left_. Amity said.

An answer didn't come from Auruth and then she let out a startled growl and then a quiet yelp as she was almost knocked off the edge of the cliff. She opened her eyes from where she now lay and saw that her head was dangling in open space. She curled her neck behind her and saw that Auruth had fallen asleep. His body wasn't balanced enough to support himself and he'd toppled sideways, knocking her over and he now lay with his neck and forearms over her side. _Wake up!_ She shouted as she rapped her tail over Auruth's snout.

He awoke with a snort and slowly brought himself upright. _Sorry,_ he quietly replied with a yawn. He wasn't used to staying awake after everyone had fallen asleep. If it wasn't for the position his parents were sleeping in he would have already been curled up between them, sleeping until the sun was high in the sky or until some form of food was brought to him.

Amity watched him yawn, and then found herself yawning in return. The action caused her body to continue to respond and her eyes grew heavy and her head drooped. Too tired to continue watching for Kalil they began to make their way back into the cave and then to the large nest in the middle. They were confidant that Kalil would be back before long and as they curled up as much as they could against Saphira's side, her tail instinctively uncoiling from Eragon's and enclosing around the two hatchlings, they fell asleep.

--

Kalil found a niche in the cliff face that would protect him from the wind that buffeted the side of the mountain and he huddled inside it, preparing to wait at least a quarter of an hour and then return the, seemingly triumphant, victor of their little tests for him. Despite his best efforts, however, he began to grow tired and his eyes began to close. It wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep and he rubbed his face against the rock, his body still believing itself to be wrapped in his mother's warm tail.

A howl woke him with a start and he immediately noticed that he could see far more clearly. He snaked his head out of his hole and looked up at the sky. The clouds had moved on, filling the heavens with the stars and moon that seemed to be all the brighter, as if trying to make up for their imprisonment behind the wall of clouds.

The howl sounded again and Kalil again started. This time, however, he was awake enough for his mind to ascertain that the sound had come from a good distance away, somewhere on an adjacent mountain, at the least a few leagues away. Safe with that knowledge the diminutive dragon emerged from the hollow he had been residing in and began to ascend the mountain again, certain that enough time had passed.

As he moved though, he began to look around. He wasn't that far from the mountain's base, maybe a hundred feet or so he thought. _I must have travelled further than I realised, _He thought as he stopped moving to stare at the few trees that marked the edge of a small wood. A flash caught his attention and his instincts immediately told him it was the flash of a fleeing rabbit. His stomach growled in response and Kalil began to rethink whether or not he should go back to the cave just yet.

He spread his wings experimentally. He couldn't fly yet but he knew he could glide. He could easily reach those trees, procure himself a tasty treat and then begin his ascent from the bottom. He'd be back long before his mother woke up which meant that, providing his nest-mates didn't inform his parents, he'd never get in trouble for it. His greed bested his better judgement and he leapt off the cliff, his wings spreading out and he glided safely towards the trees.

He enjoyed the rush of the wind in his face; it was the one thing he enjoyed more than anything else when his mother or father took him out on their backs to some place in their territory. He had asked how long it would take him to be able to fly by himself and all they had told him was soon. To him, though, soon didn't seem to be soon enough.

A thought occurred to him and he flapped his wings; he rose a foot or so before dropping three. He panicked but managed to get his wings back into their gliding positions and levelled his flight out just before he touched down on the soft grass. He made a note to himself that he shouldn't try to fly without actually being taught on then focused his mind.

He could sense the different consciousnesses in the woods and the earth, his hunger trying to make him go for a deer or other such large animal. But this time his common-sense won out and he focused on something smaller, a squirrel or rabbit, it didn't matter, either one would do nicely. He then took one more look at the dark hole in the mountain that was his home and then began to stalk his prey, moving slowly into the cover of the trees.

**I've noticed not a lot has been hapening in recent chapters apart from family fluff so I thought I'd set up a little something to pass the time until I get to the next plot point. I'd do a few time jumps but that'd show up badly in the story. Anyway, please review, I enjoy reading your theories as to what's going to be happening, even if I never confirm anything.**


	57. A night in the forest

**Ok, I know it's been a while but unfortunately I've been very busy lately what with this being my last couple of months at college and coursework amongst a few other things. So I'm glad that you are all patient, I couldn't ask for any better readers than you lot. I'm going to try to get updates done this weekend for both Return of the Dragons and TLoS: The Darkness Rises, but I ask you not to get your hopes up, realistically you'll probably only get one update. However, this story isn't far from being complete and that goes the same for TDR so when they are finished I'll be able to devote more time to RotD and shorter stories like The Courtship Festival; I already have ideas for quite a few short stories. As for The Future Begins 2, it will probably be a good idea for me to wait a while before I start writing and posting it, as I said college is taking my time and that gets priority. I hope you'll all still be around when I finally get around to posting it. Anyway, I've babbled too much, enjoy the chapter.**

Eragon twitched his feet in his sleep, scraping his claws against Saphira's side causing her tail to twitch slightly. The twitch stirred the light sleeper Amity from her slumber and she sleepily looked around the dark cave with a yawn. When she was satisfied she buried her head back against Auruth to sleep and her mind began to drift. It wasn't until she realised the usual bulk to her left was missing that she realised Kalil still hadn't returned and her eyes clicked back open.

She surveyed the cave again, looking at the gravid females sleeping soundly against their mates. She then looked around the nest she was sleeping in. Eragon still had his wings wrapped tightly against Saphira with her head resting on his and Auruth was sleeping on his back, his head draped over his mother's tail and his barbed tongue poking out slightly from between his draconic lips. No sign of Kalil though.

After a few minutes looking quietly by herself, too anxious to search harder in case she woke up one of the older dragons, she decided that she should wake up Auruth; she was under the impression that she definitely wouldn't get in trouble by telling him, after all, he was involved too. The problem was that he was an unnaturally heavy sleeper; if the mountain crumbled around him he'd still be asleep under all the rubble. So the problem remained of how she was going to wake him without waking his mother, father or any of his sister's and their mates.

_Auruth, hey, Auruth,_ She said quietly to him, her mind blocking out everyone else so that he was the only one to hear her. As expected, however, he didn't even stir. She knew that time wasn't really on her side; Kalil could be in pieces, satiating the hunger of a family of wolves whilst she sat all safe and sound wondering the best way to wake the male beside her. _Fine, you asked for it._

Placing her forepaws on his jaw, holding it tightly closed, she coaxed his tail to her jaws with her own and clamped down. She looked at his upside down face, content in his slumber, and then clenched her teeth. Auruth immediately jerked, his eyes opening and a deep rumble that turned into a splutter as he tried to roar. Amity's response was also immediate, tightening her grip on his snout to reduce the sound. _Be quiet and I'll let go._ She then gently said to him, releasing his tail from her mouth.

When Auruth realised what was going on he stopped whimpering and relaxed his tensing muscles. _What did you do that for?_ He demanded as he sat upright, his tongue hanging momentarily limp out of his mouth where he had bit down on it before he pulled it into his maw and yawned. He then began nursing his tail, inspecting the bite marks she had imprinted him with; he could feel each little pinpricks throbbing and stinging.

_Because waking you is like waking the dead, _She replied quickly, the urgency of her voice making Auruth give her a questioning growl. _Kalil isn't back yet, we have to go find him._

_He's probably sat outside the cave laughing at your worries, _Auruth replied with a snort. _Let's just go back to sleep, he'll come back when he's bored. _With that, Auruth yawned again and began to lie down, at least until Amity growled.

_No, he could be lying at the bottom of the mountain whilst we sleep. We have to go and look for him, now!_ She told him as she began to leave the nest. A tug on her tail made her stop and she turned to see Auruth with her tail in his mouth. _What?_

_You're not going, you can wait here._ He replied as he dropped her tail and moved past her. She was about to protest but Auruth cut her off. _Think about it, if we both go and get injured then it will be morning before mother or father wakes up and comes to find us. If you stay here you can't get hurt and you'll be able to wake up my parents if I'm not back before sunrise. _

_But what if you get attacked?_ Amity replied with a worried growl. _You might need someone there to help you and unless you want us to get in trouble for making Kalil leave like he did then your only option is to bring me along._

_But if you do come along and get hurt then neither I nor Kalil will be able to forgive ourselves for putting you into that situation. Please, just stay here, it would make me feel better._ Auruth then left the nest before she could protest. He looked behind him to check that she was actually staying and saw her sat on her haunches behind Saphira's tail.

It wasn't as if he cared about her anymore than Kalil did, he just didn't want her to get hurt; he didn't want himself to get hurt either but he knew there was probably a possibility due to him not being old enough to leave the cave safely by himself. When he reached the mouth of the cave and stepped into the moonlight his thoughts began to dwell on that subject. He was still small, a viable target for a pack of wolves or a bear and as it was spring there would be plenty of animals searching for prey to feed their newborn young.

He shook the thoughts off; self doubt would do him no good in his search through the dark forest below. _You had better be injured when I find you, Kalil,_ He thought to himself as he began his descent down the mountain, wishing he could fly_._ _Or I'm going to injure you myself for making me look for you._

_--_

Kalil's stomach rumbled as he lay on his side beneath a large tree, a splattering of blood covering his scales and the surrounding grass around him. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd followed the rabbit he had spotted from the mountain face straight to its burrow where there was another rabbit waiting for the other. It had only taken a few minutes of digging to get to the two meals and after that a snap of his jaws to make them easier to carry somewhere he could enjoy them.

Now with his stomach filled he couldn't help but rest for a while, allowing his body time to digest its treat before he had to trek back to the nest. He was hoping he'd have to relieve himself before that, however. He wasn't meant to be outside especially during the night and if he woke up in the morning without his usual appetite his parents would know that something was wrong and interrogate him; he wasn't that competent in defending his mind. So the only way to avoid that otherwise inevitability he would need to make room for his morning meal.

Unfortunately he wasn't in control of his digestive systems so would have to leave that to chance and hope that his metabolism was particularly fast. But for the time being he'd let his worries leave him. He was enjoying his night outing and although the occasional noise frightened him he felt confident enough to fend off any attackers.

He wasn't conscious of the fact that any attacker that did come upon him would be looking for a meal and would fight much differently than Auruth would when they played in the nest. The ferocity of a pack of wolves was unknown to him and that was what gave Kalil his untested confidence. But that was what allowed him to doze and he curled his tail to his head, moving into a tightly packed ball to conserve warmth, and feeling the compressions of his stomach his mind began to wander.

He began to think about his future. He liked the idea of living in a valley by himself, hunting and fighting away trespassers into his territory. But then again, he knew that that would be a lonely existence, even now he was missing the company of the two dragons that had dared him to leave the cave. He didn't miss them that much, but that was only because he knew he could return at any time, when he had claimed his own territory they would have claimed their own too and it would be difficult to visit them without leaving his own territory at risk.

He was also only two months old so he didn't have to worry about that for a while, after all, his sisters were still present in the nest and they were old enough to leave, they were making him an uncle too. And although he had no plans about it yet he still knew that one of his sister's daughters could become his mate, a prospect that didn't sound too bad, at least he'd know who the dragoness was and not have to go through the usual customs of mistrust and fighting between strangers.

He then grew bored of thinking about his future whilst he lay in his stupor and began to think about his present. He was struck by a sudden need for excitement, something to make his pulse race and his mind to figure out. He'd hunt, but the kill would just go to waste so there was little point to it. If Auruth was here then Kalil would try to coerce him into a scuffle; despite his reluctance to admit it, Auruth was a competent fighter and could actually pose a challenge to Kalil if he didn't keep alert.

It was amongst these thoughts of his brother that Kalil suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes across from him and he immediately stumbled to his feet and took a fighting stance, growling out into the darkness. No sound answered in return but the bush rustled again and Kalil dived for it, disappearing into the foliage. A yelp sounded out as Kalil collided with something and knocked it and him into another clearing on the other side of the bush.

The aquamarine dragon went into lock his jaws on to the neck of the creature he just tackled but he found that instead, his neck had been clamped down on, and a low growl was emanating from beneath him. _Get off me! _A voice suddenly burst into his head and it was then that he realised it was Auruth. He then growled back, realising that this was exactly what he wanted.

_You shouldn't have been trying to sneak up on me,_ He replied as he twisted his neck to wrench it from Auruth's jaws. He then scratched his claws playfully against his brother's chest. _Maybe I'll have to punish you for it._

Auruth shook his head. _No, we can't play games; we have to go back to the nest before Amity gets too worried about us and wakes up mother and father. If they catch us out here unsupervised we won't be able to leave the nest for who knows how long. _Kalil was having none of it however and nipped at Auruth's neck, making the lavender dragon yelp again. _Fine, I'll play with you for a while but as soon as one of us wins we go back to the nest, deal?_

_Deal, _Kalil replied, letting his brother up to start again. But as soon as the other dragon had raised to his feet Kalil surged forwards with a quiet growl, slamming into Auruth's side who soon found himself back on the floor. Then the two dragons were rolling in the grass, trying to gain an advantage over the other, tails lashing out at the ground and occasionally the hard scales of their opponent.

The sounds of roars, growls and yelps awoke the surrounding forest prematurely as the dragons fought and several birds fled the trees around the area whilst various different woodland mammals retreated deeper into their burrows, fearful that they'd be eaten otherwise. There was one set of animals that didn't retreat, however, and as Auruth managed to get the upper hand on his brother and was about to deliver a strike a grey wolf ploughed into his side, shortly followed by another and another, knocking him over as the pack tried to overwhelm the young dragon.

Kalil roared in anger as he watched the wolves try to bite past the hard lavender scales of his brother and he charged forwards, lashing out with his claws at the nearest wolf to him, leaving behind deep, red gashes in the canine's fur. Auruth also managed to attack back, biting one of the wolves on its midsection, crushing ribs and damaging internal organs, leaving the wolf unable to fight. The wolf that Kalil had attacked, however, limped away from the dragons and began howling into the night air. Several answering howls came in return and the injured wolf backed away into the forest.

There was still one wolf trying to down Auruth but Kalil picked it up in his forelimbs and smashed it against a nearby tree once, receiving a yelp and a whimper from the creature, and twice, receiving silence, as the animal fell limp. _Are you alright, Auruth?_ Kalil then asked; worry woven into every syllable, easily noticeable by the lavender dragon.

Auruth wanted to whimper, he also wanted his mother but he refused to show any weakness whilst alone in the forest so only a muffled whine and a single tear escaped him. _I-I'm fine, Kalil, thanks for helping me._

_Well I wasn't going to let them eat you was I?_ Kalil answered as he nuzzled Auruth's head. He would never admit it but he was more terrified now than he had ever been in his short life. _Come on, I want to go home._ Auruth nodded as he returned the nuzzle, feeling comforted. They then made to enter the bushes in the direction of their mountain.

A low growl came from that bush, however, and both Kalil and Auruth took a step back as another wolf emerged from behind the bush, its snout in the form of a frightening snarl. The two dragons were frightened even further, this time they had time to actually observe what an attacker looked like; they may have been larger than the wolf, almost twice its size, but that didn't give them much confidence as they knew how strong they could be.

Hoping to scare the wolf away the two dragons gave their own snarls, baring their impressive rows of teeth at their attacker and giving deep growls, easily drowning out the sound of the wolf's. It worked, too a degree; the wolf did indeed back away, its tail lowering and its tightened muscles relaxing. Until a second wolf came up on its right, and a third on its left. That was when the first wolf gained its confidence again and began to advance with its pack members.

Knowing that they were more likely to get injured than come away unscathed, and terrified of their first conflict with a hostile enemy, the two dragons dropped their snarls and hastily retreated, sprinting in the opposite direction, further away from their nest. The wolves barked and howled as they pursued; they had pups to feed and their chosen prey would feed them well, they couldn't afford to let them escape.

Low hanging tree branches snagged at the two dragons' wings, scratching their delicate membranes, drawing blood but not tearing the flesh. They regretted leaving their nest before they were ready. They realised the folly of their behaviours, Kalil with his ridiculous pride and Auruth with his impatience with his brother, and they both knew that they were in serious trouble; they may never see their family again. That was what frightened them the most and they ducked and dived as they avoided trees and rocks, never looking back to see if the wolves were gaining on them.

Which they weren't. The wolves were fast, and they would normally out run any of their prey in the Spine, with a few exceptions. But they had never hunted dragons before, the large beasts didn't follow any typical rules that prey normally followed. Deer would dance through the trees, looking for shrubbery to hide in. Rabbits would hide themselves in their burrows or other small places. But the creatures they were chasing now simply ran, not looking for a place to hide, they just kept running.

The wolves, although aggravated at the prey's attempts at escape and the damage they had caused to the rest of the pack, began to grow uneasy with hunting the dragons. If they did manage to bring them down then they would have to somehow drag them back to the den, a task that would leave them too exhausted to do anything else.

A flash of movement to the left of the lead wolf caught its attention and, recognising it as a fleeing deer, the wolf broke away, choosing instead to hunt the much more easily killed deer instead. The other two wolves followed suit and the dragons were now running from nothing.

They didn't know that, however, and still fearing for their lives the dragons continued to run, bursting into another clearing with a cliff face. The sound of howling erupted through the forest as they announced their kill to the rest of the pack and Auruth and Kalil stopped, realising that the wolves weren't pursuing them anymore.

Stood in the cool night air, the two dragons sat on their haunches to rest, panting heavily. _I want to go home; I don't like it out here._ Kalil said. He didn't like feeling like he was, scared and lost; it wasn't what he thought a dragon should feel like.

Auruth whole-heartedly agreed, all he wanted to do was just get back to the nest and rest against his mother's chest, something he thought only he wanted to do but he would find that when they did finally manage to get back he would have to fight with Kalil over that position in the nest. Both dragons just wanted to be comforted.

_If it was day time I think it would be safer to get home._ Auruth commented, noticing a cave in the cliff face. _Let's just hide in there. I told Amity to wake Mother and Father if we aren't back by dawn. They'll come looking for us._ Kalil listened and weighed his options. He didn't want to get in trouble, but he also didn't want to be out in the open. Being huddled safely in a cave seemed much more appealing than spending the night walking through the forest in the middle of the night just to avoid getting in trouble.

_Come on then._ The aquamarine dragon said as he cautiously approached the cave, sniffing at it but only detecting the smell of moss growing on the moist cave walls. Auruth followed and together they entered the surprisingly warm cave, their claws clicking loudly on the rocky surface. _At least it's warm._ Kalil commented, trying unsuccessfully to see through the darkness.

It was then that they heard a low growl come from deeper within, echoing off the walls as a snort followed it. Gripped with fear once again, Auruth and Kalil backed out of the cave, a large brown bear, as tall as either of them, following whilst two curious bear cubs stood by the mouth of the cave. Pressing their minds against the bear's conscious to ascertain its intentions they soon discovered that the cave belonged to the bear mother and she would defend her cubs with her life.

_Let's just go, Auruth,_ Kalil said, hastening his retreat back into the forest as the mother stepped forwards. Auruth agreed and also began to back away but the mother bear still continued to follow. She reared up on her legs and bellowed. She was about to charge but before she landed on her feet to lunge forwards a gout of flames separated her from the dragons and she backed away, roaring in fear as she backed into her cave.

_Mother!_ Both Auruth and Kalil shouted as they looked into the air for the sapphire dragon. But Saphira was nowhere to be found.

_Go back to your nest before I change my mind about saving your lives and kill you myself. _A feminine voice said to them both as if from nowhere. It was a soothing voice, no menace at all hidden within it but the dragons didn't let that stop them from taking what she said seriously. Lingering for only a few seconds to see if they could catch a glimpse of her, they returned to the forest and began their journey home.

Amora watched them leave. She didn't know why she'd saved them; she had been enjoying watching them scared out of their inferior minds. But something made her intervene when the bear was about to attack; she began to think she really had grown soft. She tuned to her own territory far to the south and took flight, hoping to get back to her nest before Thorn grew too worried; the chicks would hatch any day now and it wouldn't be right for her not to be there.

She'd probably get scolded for entering Saphira's territory but she couldn't help herself, especially after she had gleaned the location from one of the human's minds that tried to set up a settlement near her nest. She just wanted to know if they were still there and after seeing two dragon whelps she had her answer. _As long as they stay in their own territory I guess I can live with them._ She thought to herself as she glided on her feathered wings in the brightening sky.

--

Amity was about to wake Saphira when she heard the tapping of claws on stone and she turned to see Kalil and Auruth walking into the cave. She growled joyously and when they entered the nest she nuzzled each of them. _I thought something bad had happened. I was just going to wake Saphira._

_Well it's a good job you didn't,_ Auruth replied as he moved to his mother and wormed his body beneath one of her forearms, feeling her warmth seep into him and the weight of her arm providing him with much needed security after the night he had. Kalil on the other hand took the place by her chest, his mother moving her head off her mate in her sleep to nuzzle the young dragon and encircle him with her neck.

Feeling rather left out and slightly annoyed at the lack of explanation, Amity simply snorted and buried herself against Saphira's side, away from the males. _They better tell me what happened tomorrow or I'm going to tell Eragon that they were outside alone. With their behaviour he'll believe that I had nothing to do with it._ She thought privately to herself as snoring reached her ears.

**There's probably a few grammatical and spelling mistake in this chapter, more than usual. That's because I haven't actually read the chapter over, I only used spell checker. I'll go over it later and edit out the mistakes, I just didn't have time to do it right now and I'm sure you were all itching for an update. Anyway, reviews are as always appreciated and as the easter holidays are coming up in about a week expect a slight increase in the frequency of updates; I plan to get this story completed before both its birthday and my own in May. Thanks for Reading.**


	58. Consequences

**I'm not dead! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I just had some more important things to take care of, I've started my end of year exams for example. But the exams finish on June 18th for me and I've finished college now, I only have to go back to sit each exam. So basically I'll soon have plenty of time to get back to writing and for those who have been here since the beginning you'll remember the golden days when I could put out three chapters a week. Of course there's no guarantee that I'll be able to get back to that pace but who knows, I may suddenly get a big motivation boost. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I know you've been waiting for a while.**

_Eragon,_ Saphira said to her mate who was having a conversation with Hírador. He turned away from the golden dragon after excusing himself and met the dragoness' gaze. _What do you make of this?_ She then asked as she lifted up her forearm and manoeuvred the tail of her slumbering son into a more observable position.

_I don't see what I'm supposed to be looking at,_ Eragon replied, staring at the lavender tail, _it's just his tail._

_I'm referring to the marks on his tail, _Saphira continued,_ the ones identical to the marks on your own tail. _Puzzled, Eragon uncoiled his tail from Saphira's and brought it to his eyes for inspection. He couldn't see anything that stood out at first, seeing several scratches, cuts and incredibly small scars all as a result of his life with Saphira. But then he noticed the series of teeth marks that cut horizontally across his tail, along the top and underside.

He then looked at Auruth's tail and saw the exact same marks, albeit on a much smaller scale. He knew that the marks on his own tail had been given to him by Saphira when she chose him as her mate but he doubted that they meant the same on Auruth. _Kalil probably did that when they were fighting, you and I both know that the tail is a good place to target._

Saphira shook her head. _They weren't there when I bathed him last night, I'm sure of it; he'd managed to get himself covered in dirt so I was quite thorough. _

Eragon snorted, seeing only one option available. _Wake him and ask him then, it's time for them to rise anyway; they should have been up hours ago. _Which was true, all three of the youngest dragons in the cave had slept much longer than they would normally, not even waking when Serafina hauled herself out of the cave with Hírador's and Eragon's help to relieve herself.

Saphira agreed and began to nudge Auruth with her snout, rousing the young male from his sleep. But all he did was roll over onto his side to lick at his mother's snout and then began snoring again. This of course made Saphira growl affectionately and made her think about how lucky she was. She had found she had been doing that a lot recently as she looked over her past and thought about how she once truly believed it was her destiny to be alone.

Of course that seemed far away now, almost trivial when she looked at the family she had created with the partner of her mind, heart and soul. Eragon was suddenly surprised by a very firm and wet lick to the side of his face as Saphira felt the need to express her feelings to him. He wasn't expecting it but he certainly welcomed it and returned her affections by nuzzling the side of her head and gently nibbling on the scales beneath her jaws.

_If you keep that up you'll both be going outside again to take it further. _Vervada commented, understanding how the two felt but still finding it tiresome that they displayed their happiness continuously. _I thought you were waking Auruth._

_Well when there's a distraction such as your father can you really blame me for forgetting? _Saphira asked as she returned to waking her son, picking him up in her jaws and standing him on his feet. He yawned loudly as he almost fell back down, straightening his legs before he did. _Good morning, little one, _Saphira said gently to him as she rubbed his back. _Did you sleep well?_

He nodded slowly and yawned again, his barbed tongue extending out of his mouth as he did so. _Well I'm glad to hear that but I'd like to ask you a question, _the mighty sapphire dragoness continued as she pulled his tail from around him to bring it to his face. _What are these marks here, have you and your brother been fighting?_

Auruth looked dumbly at his tail, still groggy from his late night, but he noticed the marks on his tail and then remembered the gentle throb of pain that was originating from them. _No, mother, Amity did that to me last night._ He answered her, making both her and Eragon look towards Amity.

_I didn't know that dragons could choose their mates this young,_ Eragon commented. _Fair enough, Selena, Vervada and Serafina did but they were a couple of weeks older than Auruth and Kalil._

_What are you talking about? _Auruth asked, confused. _Who said anything about mates? All she did was bite me._

Saphira looked down at her son and growled with amusement, happy that she had come upon another instance to teach her young. _Auruth, when a dragoness wants to choose a dragon as her mate she bites the dragon's tail. I did it with your father and your sisters did it with their mates, each one of them has marks similar to the ones you bear._

Auruth suddenly became flustered; he wasn't aware of any of that. _But…but…_, he stammered as his mind raced. He then rushed past his mother's and father's stares to Amity who was sleeping on her side, her wings held close to her body and her head, feet and tail, all curled up into a tight ball. Auruth paid no attention to that and quickly began nudging her head with his.

Unlike Auruth, Amity wasn't a particularly heavy sleeper, often rising long before the two males she shared the nest with. As such she quickly darted her head up, then, seeing that there was no danger, yawned widely. _Amity, Amity!_ Auruth shouted at her, her sleep addled mind only hearing her name being called out once as she looked at him. _Do you want to be my mate?_ He continued to ask her.

That sentence sounded out clearly in her head and her eyes widened as she looked at his face. _Huh? No! …well…I…wait, what? _She asked, not really sure of what to say or why he was asking that.

_My mother says you bit my tail because you want to be my mate. _Auruth continued, almost hysterically as he showed her his tail and the marks she had imprinted on him.

She looked at them and then shook her head. _I bit your tail because I wanted to wake you up, remember?_ Amity answered truthfully, hoping he would leave that question about mates for a later time. She did not realise that she had unintentionally started something that did not bode well for her and the two youngest males, something that neither of the young hatchlings wanted to happen.

_Why did you need to wake him up last night? _Saphira asked, slightly confused as to how the small dragoness could have given her son such a bite without him waking her up in the resulting roar or cry. Auruth and Amity glanced at each other as they realised that they had managed to alert Saphira that something had happened during the night.

_Um…_ Amity started, trying to think of an excuse to explain why she woke Auruth. _…I…I was scared, yes, that's right. I heard noises outside the cave, probably some wolves or a flock of birds so I woke Auruth to ask him what they were._ Auruth was nodding along side Amity, hoping that his mother would believe the story. But she didn't.

She noticed that Auruth was covered in more scratches and bites than she had previously observed, and as she looked at Kalil sleeping on his back next to her chest she noticed he was also covered in fresh marks and had an odd scent about him. _You're lying,_ She simply said to them, the short statement making their hearts skip a beat. _Tell me the truth or I will be forced to punish the both of you, how exactly, I'm not sure but believe me when I tell you; it will not be pleasant._

Auruth and Amity glanced at each other and the two of them instantly knew who was going to be the one to crack, their eyes giving away everything. _We dared Kalil to go outside,_ Auruth quickly began to explain, Amity slowly moving away whilst Saphira was distracted. _He did the dare and then Amity and I went to sleep. But then Amity woke up and saw that Kalil wasn't back then she woke me up by biting me and I went to look for him. _

Saphira glowered at her son whilst Eragon prevented Amity from retreating any further, much to her dismay. _And what happened when you went to look for your brother? _Eragon asked Auruth, who was beginning to feel a small ounce of panic growing within him. Selena, Serafina and Vervada, however, were smiling inwardly, revelling in the simple joys of seeing someone else punished.

_W-well I found him, in the forest not far from here. _Auruth continued, becoming increasingly aware of the twitch his mother had gained in her tail tip. _But then we were attacked by wolves and we had to fight them away. There were too many so we ran to find a place to hide but the cave we found had a bear in it and it didn't like us being there. That was when some creature appeared and saved us and we ran back home._

Saphira and Eragon remained silent, mulling over what they had just heard. Auruth and Amity also sat in silence, worrying about what was going to happen now that their midnight activity had been revealed. _Well we have to punish them,_ Eragon said to Saphira, shutting his mind away from the other dragons so that all they could hear was the occasional growl, grunt or snort.

_And how do you suppose we do that? _Saphira answered, picking up Kalil from where he slept and dropping him roughly next to Auruth. The aquamarine was startled at first, being abruptly woken left him confused, at least until he saw Auruth's and Amity's faces and realised what had happened. _They're too small to do much to, and I don't think keeping them in the cave would do much good to their health either. _

Eragon thought for a moment and then remembered the discipline that was usually handed out in Carvahall. _Well when children in Carvahall used to misbehave and discipline was called for a slap around the back of the legs was used often._

Saphira snorted. _I don't think a slap would do much to punish them, Eragon; we aren't exactly built for slapping. _She waved a forearm to emphasise that point and then received a jolt of pain on her flank. She turned to see that Eragon had whipped her with the tip of his tail and the growled quietly at him. _Yes, alright, you made your point, but you could have just explained it rather than giving me a demonstration._

_And where would have been the fun in that?_ Eragon replied with a small laugh, both mentally and physically as the deep, coughing sounds escaped from his throat.

_Well if you'd like we can have a repeat of what happened last time I hit you with my tail, you know, when you fell unconscious?_ Saphira interrupted his laughter, causing his eyes to dart to the very heavy piece of jewellery he had had made for her in Tronjheim. The gleam had begun to fade, the dragons being unable to polish it, but it wasn't dirty; Saphira often lavished time in cleaning it when she bathed.

_I really don't think that will be necessary,_ Eragon quickly responded, a dull throb in his head reminding him of the pain she had inflicted on him with that unexpected weapon he had given her. _Besides, we're punishing those three, not me._

_Then unless we are fighting I wouldn't hit me like that again if I were you. _She finished, Eragon nodding quickly and giving a submissive growl, fearful of being hit by her tail again. She then focused her attention on the three young dragons that were looking at the far larger dragon with what could only be described as terror. They had never really seen Saphira become angry, she was quite prone to calm outbursts of sadism, however; at least that's how it came across to them.

_Line up,_ She then said, startling all three of them after her silence. With neither of them being brave enough to question why, they lined up one by one, Kalil first, then Auruth next to him and finally Amity on the right next to Auruth. _Face the right._ Saphira then ordered and the younglings obeyed, standing on all fours and facing to the left, each dragon staring at the one in front and Amity staring at nothing as she contemplated what exactly Saphira was planning.

The sound of something whipping through the air, the crack of that something hitting something else and finally the loud high-pitched yelp of Kalil answered Amity's question. Both Auruth and Amity snapped their heads to look at Kalil and saw him lying on his side, whimpering and licking his right haunch repeatedly. They then looked at Saphira, saw the position she was in and realised that she had hit Kalil with her tail, harshly too.

_Eyes forwards._ Saphira growled, preparing her tail to deliver another blow. Auruth and Amity obeyed, shaking slightly now that they knew what was going to happen.

_Did this ever happen to you and your sisters?_ Murtagh asked Vervada, who shifted her legs to gain a more comfortable position. She could feel the egg inside her move slightly, making her stomach lurch as her muscles moulded around the object again. She knew it wouldn't be long until that egg dropped and began its journey outwards; she couldn't wait to become a mother.

_No, it never happened to us, you see, we were well behaved,_ She replied sweetly, trying to hide the fact that she was entertained by the punishments being laid out. She did feel bad for Amity, however. She liked the brown dragoness, and Auruth didn't deserve it either. But if the cost of witnessing Kalil get a tail whipping was Auruth and Amity receiving the same then Vervada was willing to live with it.

Another flick of Saphira's tail and Auruth was sent whimpering on to his side. With his hard scales coating him he didn't expect the blow to sting as much as it did, not to mention the dull throb he felt beneath them; he'd have a bruise beneath those scales. But what hurt him more was the fact that his mother had punished him for something, which he never thought would happen. And as a result of both the physical and emotional pain, tears began to flow from the dragons brilliantly purple eyes.

Amity couldn't help but turn to look at the distressed dragon. He was copying his brother's initial reactions; licking at the spot in the hopes that massage would alleviate the pain he was feeling. Kalil was still licking his flank, however, he was no longer whimpering, he simply lay in silence whilst his tongue moved over his scales repeatedly in a deliberately slow, careful motion.

_Eyes front, Amity,_ Eragon reminded her and she did so, staring at the damp covered wall ahead of her, a result of the heat and exhaled air coming from the dragons' bodies. Deciding to take her mind off her impending punishment she began to wonder just how many dragons could live in the cave that they inhabited. The wall wasn't that far ahead of her and Eragon's and Saphira's nest took up more space than the others.

Despite that, there was still enough room for a few more nests, perhaps four. Providing each nest held a couple and their offspring she assumed that eight pairs of mated dragons could live comfortably in the cave with their young, and if Saphira and Eragon weren't so large perhaps nine or ten pairs. Naturally as the dragons grew older they would need to leave and find their own nests but for the first few years the dragons wouldn't have anything to worry about.

_**CRACK**_**. **

Amity yelped, but didn't fall over. Instead she quickly moved away from the larger female, darting to the edge of the nest. It was there that she fell to her stomach, staring at Saphira and growling, all the while the burn in her side, above her right leg just before her tail began, slowly and painfully throbbing.

Saphira made no response to the growls Amity was making and before long the young dragoness snaked her neck around and began tending to her wound. _We tell you to stay in the nest for your own protection._ Saphira began, explaining as to why exactly they were punished. _It's dangerous out there, as you both discovered. _She said, looking at the quiet and humbled forms of Auruth and Kalil.

_Not long ago humans tried to move us out of our home, _Eragon continued. _They tried to kill your mother and me and almost succeeded with your sister. _Auruth and Kalil nodded, fully aware of how Selena obtained the scar in her side, which continued to grow along with the rest of her body, distorting her usual pattern of scales. _In a few more weeks you'll be able to leave the cave without supervision but until then please promise me that you won't go out alone. I don't want to lose any of you._

Auruth and Kalil looked at each other, both of them finally refraining from licking their sides. They then turned back to their father and in unison replied, _We promise. _Eragon nodded and then leant his head down to his sons. They both immediately nuzzled against him, needing a form of comfort after their punishment and then they both put their heads down and lay quietly. Eragon then looked to Amity.

_I promise. _Amity finally said.

_Good, well now that all that is out of the way I think I will go for a flight,_ Saphira announced as she rose to her feet, stretching her legs out behind her and then arching her back. _Would you care to join me, Eragon? _She then asked, brushing her tail across his side as she made her way out of the cave.

_Of course._ Eragon replied, rising and stretching himself before following, leaving the three dragons alone in the nest amidst the staring eyes of the older ones.

_Don't say a word._ Kalil called out when his parents had left, knowing that his sisters were undoubtedly waiting to ridicule him. But neither of them said anything, knowing that silence would upset him more. Each one of them ignored the aquamarine dragon, instead choosing to lie contently next to their mates.

It wasn't long, however, until Serafina suddenly lifted her head. _What's wrong?_ Barratt asked her, feeling a concerned emotion emanating from her.

_I'm not sure…_ She replied, remaining motionless before she let out a short roar. _Ow, that hurts!_

_What is it?_ Vervada quickly asked, worried about her sister's health. She only received another roar in return, however, this time a longer drawn out one.

She then began moving, forcing Barratt out of the nest before she stood up, and shook. _The egg…it's coming!_

**Now, it may seem like I don't have a clue where I'm going to end this story but I do, it's just that to get there I have to kill a lot of time. But please, bear with me, I'm endeavouring to keep the story interesting 'til then and I still have plenty of entertaining ideas to use. Trust me when I say, the ending will be worth it. I'd also like to take the time to thank all of you that have been following the story since it started just over a year ago, reading all your reviews has been so much fun and I hope you al stay here 'til the end and then through the possible sequel. Well that's all I have to say until next chapter, reviews are appreciated.**


	59. Settling rivalries

**I'm back from the abyss...or back from my bout of laziness, whichever you prefer to think of. I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to get an update up. I guess after I finished my exams I just wanted to laze about and not have to worry about a thing, which is surprisingly addictive. I spent my time reaquainting myself with my xbox, earning money at work to pay for things, and going to the cinema with friends. I havent been able to do that for such a long time because of how hard I made college for myself. In anycase, I think I've had enough of a break and I'm ready to start updating again. You can thank the few people that sent me messages asking me to update for getting me here sooner. But I'm definately impressed, you all managed to wait this long before I started getting update messages. Thank you for your patience and I shant take up any more of your time, enjoy the chapter.**

The sun always rose over the mountain opposite the cave entrance, allowing for the light to stream in and shine upon the sleeping occupants inside. It acted as a way to wake them, ensuring that they didn't sleep away the day, unless of course they were facing away from the exit. A further bonus of having the sun rise where it did was that it meant they only had it in the morning, allowing them to escape the afternoon heat of the summer.

As the sun moved across the sky and began to sit behind the mountain that the cave was embedded in, the light illuminated the entire valley below, highlighting prey and potential threats. The nearby lake would glisten, and the height of the cave enabled its inhabitants to single out the shadows of the larger fish should they feel the want of an aquatic meal.

Overall, the cave and its location were the ideal place for a family to begin to grow, and that was exactly what Amora was thinking as she changed the angle of her flight and descended. Her golden plumage flashed in the sun as she did so, a trail of blue from her tail feather's following, leaving behind small embers in the sky that were quickly swept away by the wind.

It had taken her the better part of the night and most of the morning to return from Saphira's territory. She had been gone since the afternoon the previous day and had rushed to get back to her nest, lest she incur the wrath of Thorn. As such, she had rested very little along the way and her wing muscles ached gently at the joints, the monotony of beating them back and forth taking its toll on her mental state too.

So it wasn't surprising to her when she touched her talons on the mountain, quietly walked into the cave and flinched when the sound of her chicks' high-pitched and fast-paced chirps reached her ears. It was loud and uncomfortable to listen to, but her instincts wouldn't let her turn around and leave so she continued forwards, moving past the form of Celeste and Torrikin in their nest, Trianna on her ledge, and stood before Thorn, who was wrapped around the chicks.

She ignored him for now, knowing he would ask questions and that he wouldn't be satisfied with her answers, and instead lowered her beak to her chicks. Unlike her, their feathers were muddy-brown, and few in number. Their wings were no where near the magnificent length of their mother's and they had very little body mass; all in all they were very frail. She knew that would change, however, as soon as they matured they would definitely be a force to be reckoned with, just like their mother.

They chirped louder when Amora stood before them, their beaks opening wide as she nuzzled against each of them and then began to feed them, regurgitating the food in her crop she had caught on her journey home and depositing a small amount in each of the chicks' mouths.

One by one she fed them, all four of the chicks chirping quieter as their needs were met and soon they were chirping at a reasonable volume. _It's about time you got here; they've been demanding their breakfast for the past hour._ The voice of Trianna finally spoke. Amora had given her back her memories as soon as the green dragoness could talk; she hadn't been happy when she saw Torrikin sleeping with Celeste.

_You shouldn't have gone there,_ Thorn then began, making Amora ruffle her feathers and sit behind her chicks where each one rested against her breast and chirruped quietly. _I know that you were curious and wouldn't have done anything that might have resulted in our chicks being left motherless, but if Saphira had noticed you then you may have been in serious trouble._

After tending to her nestlings Amora was able to focus on her mate. She looked at him as he stared at her and she sighed. _I would have been fine, Thorn. I'm faster than Saphira in the air and I could have appeared outside this cave almost instantly if I was willing to spend a week unconscious; I'm sure Celeste wouldn't have minded feeding our young._

_Well it would have been practice, to say the least. _Celeste commented, turning her head to glance at Torrikin who deliberately avoided her gaze. He was only two months away from being able to choose a mate, and Celeste had mentioned children quite frequently over the past few days; he didn't like to think about it, not yet at least.

_That isn't the point, Amora. _Thorn continued, grumbling quietly as he looked at his sons and daughters. _I don't want you and Saphira to fight anymore. I want you to make some sort of peace, to reach an understanding with one another._

Trianna, Amora, Celeste and Torrikin all looked at Thorn when he said that, wondering exactly what his reasoning behind it was. _Don't look at me like that, _the ruby dragon continued, meeting each of their gazes one by one. He then focused on Amora. _You know by now that I'll do anything for you. You may have coerced me into leaving my rider to be with you, but since then I have grown to love you as much as anyone. _

_All I ask in return is that you reconcile with Saphira. I wish to see Murtagh again but I can't if he has become mates with Saphira's daughter; Saphira won't let me anywhere near them. I want him to see that I've finally had offspring; that I've put away the fears of being alone for eternity that I once explained to him. _Thorn stopped at that, staring quietly at his phoenix before him.

Amora simply stared back, confused at herself. Normally she would be repulsed by the thought of talking on equal terms to Saphira. A deep rooted hatred stemming from a lifetime of teachings, an inherited need to find a mate no matter what, and an intense jealousy of the relationship Saphira and Eragon share, all keeping her from even considering it. But after being asked to do it by Thorn, she found herself not as reluctant to do so.

_It's not just that, Amora, _Thorn continued, making her listen again. _If you and Saphira continue to hate one another then our children will pick up on that hate. Our descendents will fight with one another rather than prosper. I don't want that. I don't want my rider's children to want to hurt mine because their grandmother doesn't like you. We need to be making peace otherwise we will be hunted by the other species inhabiting these lands too; you know that they would side with Saphira and Eragon._

_He has a very good point, Amora. _Trianna then added. _We did some pretty awful things recently; taking over the dwarfs; capturing Ilirea; imprisoning King Orrin and taking over his capital. All of them are basically death sentences for us, and even though you are the only recognisable figure to be responsible for it, us simply travelling with you places us in danger._

Torrikin then snorted, making Celeste cease from gazing at him and making him feel uncomfortable. _The fact that I hatched is a sign that Trianna isn't a bad person at heart, and because she befriended you it shows that you aren't bad either, Amora. You may keep up a hard façade but on the inside you are just a lonely and caring being. _

Amora clicked her beak quietly, her eyes soft as she listened to the three of them. She then realised her lapse in self restraint and quickly corrected herself, her slack neck and drooping wings becoming taut again. _Enough of this talk, _She said in her typically proper voice, making the previous speakers sigh. _I notice that it is only the dragons here that have spoken, what is it you think on the subject, Celeste?_

The gryphon laughed lightly as everyone looked at her. _Well far be it from me to disagree with the muscle in the room. _She replied, glancing at Torrikin beside her who averted his gaze. _But in all seriousness you will gain nothing but benefits if you settle your differences with Saphira. Think about it. You are living in a land which idolises dragons. The one dragon you have developed a hatred for is hailed as a hero along with her mate, who do you think the other races here will side with if you try to attack Saphira so your young can prosper?_

Amora glowered at Celeste, who simply started blankly in return, with a hidden sense of satisfaction no doubt. The gryphon had always loved pointing out the obvious to the phoenix whenever the chance arose; naturally Amora wasn't always too happy about that.

_Fine._ She announced, keeping herself form ruffling her feathers to avoid waking her nestlings which had drifted off to sleep during the conversations. _I'll make peace with her, but how do you expect me to do that? We all know that she'll attack me far sooner than I can finish explaining myself to her…and I refuse to apologise. _She finished, making Thorn give a long, drawn-out breath through his nostrils.

_One of you has to apologise, Amora, and I don't think it will be Saphira, she hasn't done anything wrong. _The ruby dragon told her.

Amora looked at Thorn and clicked her beak once. _I'll apologise if there's no other option available at the time. But for now, let's discuss how we're going to make peace with her. _She said to the others occupying the cave.

_We?_ Torrikin suddenly asked, drawing everyone's attention. _Strictly speaking, Celeste and I haven't done anything to upset Saphira, why would we have to make peace with her? _He was going to continue but an overly exaggerated nuzzle from Celeste under his chin made him trail off.

_Why, my dear, sweet, Torrikin, I do believe that's the first time you've coupled us together in a statement. I think I'm starting to grow on you, hmm? _She muttered to him, her voice in his head laced with mockery. She then laughed when his neck grew rigid and he refused to reciprocate her affection. _I'll tell you why we would make peace with her; we will make peace because if we do have off spring at any time during the future, and not necessarily with each other, Amora's and Saphira's children will be the only suitable mates for them. It wouldn't be good to have them at each other's throats whilst out children are doting now, would it?_

Torrikin mulled her words over in his head and reluctantly agreed with her. It would be in his best interests to help them put an end to their feud and foolish to do anything otherwise. _I suppose you're right._ He said allowed, receiving a satisfied nod from Celeste.

_Of course I am, you'll learn that I'm right about a lot of things, Torrikin._ The gryphon replied. _I personally believe that you and I should go on a little journey._

_A journey to where?_ Amora interrupted, causing Celeste to turn from the emerald dragon to her.

_To Saphira's territory of course._ She replied. _It seems to me that both you and Thorn are best staying here. You have your children to look after and you wouldn't be able to get far with a whole family of dragons willing to attack you upon your intrusion. They have never seen Torrikin or myself, however. _

_So you two can go on our behalf and explain the circumstances to them._ Thorn chipped in, understanding the situation. _But you can't just go over there and announce that you know us, that'll put you in the same spot we're in. Friends of my enemy are my enemy so to speak._

_Naturally. _Celeste nodded. _That is why we'll pretend not to know you for now. We'll form a friendship with them first; otherwise they won't want to listen to us. __After that we'll talk to them properly. _

_What if you don't get through to them?_ Amora pressed on, clearly not convinced due to the way Celeste casually scratched one of the ears on her head that jutted between her feathers with one of her back legs.

_Oh I'm sure we will, and if not we'll have leverage. _She replied, glancing at Trianna who had so far been rather absent-minded, barely paying attention to the discussion as she gave herself a tongue bath.

Amora looked to where Celeste was looking and then looked back. _What could Trianna possibly do? _At the mention of her name, Trianna looked up, her tongue brushing against a scale on her chest. _She isn't in Eragon's, or Saphira's good books. _

_That's true. _Thorn took over, confident he knew what Celeste was getting at. _But there's still a 'missing' dragon that's supposed to be mated to one of their hatchlings. Trianna is clearly that dragon and they don't know that she's Trianna. It's simply a matter of keeping her identity a secret until one of their sons falls for her; they'd be reluctant to deny their son from pursuing his love interest._

The rest of the group nodded to each other, understanding what was going to happen. That is, until Trianna spoke up. _Do I not get a say in the matter? You're using me. Who said that I had to be a mate to one of their hatchlings? _She protested. _It's not right; I have the option to choose who I end up with. _

_You make it sound like you were never human. _Amora commented, her eyes gleaming briefly.

_It's pointless for me to resist this change. _The green dragoness continued. _I can't be changed back; this is my life now so why should I dwell on my human life?_

_Then why protest so much when we're giving you the chance to meet other dragons?_ The phoenix added a smug sense of achievement hidden within her voice; which doubled when Trianna faltered. _You see? You're complaining about being used but the simple truth is that you're going to have to meet them anyway, why not do it now when there's something for us all to gain?_

_It's the principle. _Trianna replied, making Amora laugh. _Look, I'll go along with this now, mainly because I can't think of an argument otherwise. But you owe me, Amora. _She finished with a slight growl.

Amused, Amora nodded. _Fair enough, I owe you. _She had never expected Trianna to develop a back bone like she had done. She still remembered her when they first met, how the human had no idea how to greet her properly. Now, as a dragon, she wasn't so intimidated.

_Then it's settled._ Celeste announced, standing up and stepping out of her nest, allowing Torrikin to feel cold on the side of his body that she had been laying against. _I'm looking forwards to meeting Saphira, Eragon too. They sound so interesting. _

_Try to behave yourself, Celeste. _Thorn reminded her, knowing that he had no control over her actions whatsoever.

_Oh, have faith, Thorn. I've been doing stuff like this for years. _She replied, her tail swaying behind her as she approached the cave exit. _We'll leave tomorrow, head into their territory, make acquaintances and then solve your little blood feud. _With that, the gryphon leapt from the cave mouth, heading out into the valley to search for a meal.

When she had gone, Thorn looked to Amora. _What did she mean when she said she had been doing it for years?_

Amora answered simply. _She was always good at worming her way into people's business, how do you think my sister and her brother met?_

**Thought I was done? Shameful, you should know by now I always have more to say after an abscence. Now, I know this was a short chapter, but I just didnt want to leave it any longer, it'll do to get me back on track. There may be a few mistakes in it here or there because I think I've gotten a bit rusty too. Updates for my other two stories will be following at some point during the week before monday if I'm not held back by a few slumps in concentration. Also, I would like to take this time to tell you all that Love's Enigma, the story I was co-writing with Given-Inside has not been dumped, it's simply on a hiatus until I have a slot to work on it. I'll be finishing it by myself and it should be quite fun to develop, I still remember all the ideas GI and I discussed.**

**Also, a little bit of an invitation. There's a new website called DraconicWolves. It was created by RedDragonX and is basically a forum for people to post art, stories or roleplay. Naturally the name of the site tells you that it's for fans of dragons or wolves. Give it a visit and look around, there aren't a lot of members yet but it'll grow. I'm considering posting exclusive stories there, maybe finishing Love's Enigma there too; it needs a bit of contents to help it grow. Hope to see some of you there. Oh, and please review. (As if I need to ask anymore, but it's tradition I guess.)**


	60. Dire Straits

**I'm alive!!! Well it's taking me a very long time but I'm starting to break through this great-wall-of-china-esque writer's block. It's still going to take some time for me to do the same for each of my stories but I'm hoping my unlikely source of motivation will work for those too. Now, for those of you who are still here to enjoy this story I thank you for your patience and hope that this one doesn't disappoint.**

Winds carried the three travellers for the majority of their journey. The skies around the Spine were unusually turbulent; blowing in from the west and becoming trapped within the vast mountain range. Very few of the native avian population were daring enough to brave these winds, preferring instead to stay in their nests or shelter under cliff-faces for a lapse in wind speed.

It wasn't so much of a problem for two of the three creatures that were in the air. Their large sizes meant they simply had to hold their wings out and allow the wind to propel them forwards, tilting their limbs back and forth to make minor flight adjustments. It was the smallest of the three that struggled somewhat, often having to move into the slipstreams of the others to avoid getting swept away.

However, the winds had proved to be to their advantage. They had covered much distance in the two days since they had set off, using mental pictures given to them by Amora and Thorn to navigate their way, and the winds to do it almost effortlessly.

_How much further is it?_ Trianna asked, beating her wings frantically to get back behind Torrikin as she moved out of his slipstream. Celeste looked back behind her, golden eyes fixing on the diminutive dragon. She could see how much she struggled and decided to make things easier for her.

She tilted her wings against the wind and her speed dropped, allowing Torrikin and Trianna to move past her. She then moved them into the wind and beat them once, shooting herself forward and towards Trianna. _Not much further, perhaps a few hours._ She replied, plucking the dragon out of the air with her talons and carrying her against her chest.

Momentarily surprised, Trianna turned to bite out of instinct. She managed to stop herself however as she realised her wings were no longer burning with exhaustion as they hung limply against her back, fluttering occasionally as a gust of wind caught them. _Thank you, _she said, turning to look ahead of her at the large and sparsely tree covered mountain that they were about to pass over.

She could feel Celeste's chest muscles tense as the Gryphon angled her wings and with a mighty downwards thrust shot herself a few dozen feet higher. Torrikin was doing the same as the mountain grew closer. Neither wanted to be at a low enough altitude to be crushed into the mountain side by the wind, knowing that, at the speed they were travelling, that would be lethal or at the very least crippling.

_So tell me again,_ Torrikin began as it was clear they were going to safely pass over the peak, stopping for a few seconds to concentrate on levelling his flight before continuing, _what exactly are we going to do when we enter Eragon's and Saphira's territory?_ Celeste had been secretive with her plan; Torrikin knew that they were supposed to be greeting them under the pretence of friendship but surely they weren't just going to go straight to their cave and say hello he thought.

Celeste simply let her beak hang agape, giving the illusion that she was smiling. _We're going to go straight to their cave and tell them who we are and why we're there. We're basically going to tell them to reconcile with Amora. _

_Are you insane?_ Trianna suddenly interrupted, trying to look up at Celeste's head with great difficulty. _If we do that they'll chase us out of the Spine for certain and then they'll either start looking for Amora or leave their nest and find a new one where we won't be able to find them. It'll ruin our chances of sorting out this whole mess. _

_Don't be so simple-minded._ Celeste replied, making Trianna growl with irritation. _From what I've gathered from you, Amora and Thorn, Eragon and Saphira aren't so quick to make rash decisions. If we explain to them from the very beginning then we will be far more likely to succeed in our endeavours. _

_And should we anger them?_ Torrikin asked, feeling uneasy with the whole idea.

_Then we threaten them with Trianna._ Celeste laughed, _They're just as aware of her importance as we are, they couldn't possibly compromise the future of their race through petty squabbling._

_I hope you're right because I can see this going extremely badly._ Trianna added as the three of them made a descent, finding a reasonably sheltered area to have a moments rest before continuing.

--

Serafina still lay upon her side in her nest after the ordeal of laying. It had taken hours for her to pass the single orb, taking almost all her strength and forcing Barrett to worry endlessly. By the time she had pushed it into the nest she simply had no more energy to remain standing. She had fallen and slipped into an exhaustion induced sleep. From their she slept for a full day before rousing, much to her family's relief.

Now she was able to keep herself conscious for more than a few hours, the constant supply of fresh food and water brought to her by Barrett and Eragon provided her with much needed sustenance to replace her energy stores.

The Jade coloured egg that she and Barrett had produced had not left her side, however. Ever since she had awoken she had kept it tucked against her stomach, only revealing it every so often to check on it, as if she feared it could disappear if she didn't keep a constant watch. She was even reluctant to let Barrett see the egg, but that feeling was quickly diminishing.

A sharp gust of wind blew through the cave, bringing it with it debris from the outside as well as picking up stray leaves and dust from the cave. The dragons clicked their eyelids shut as the onrush of air buffeted them until it died down, leaving their home more strewn than ever before. _A storm must be coming in from the ocean._ Eragon offered, brushing a leafy branch from his head where the wind had deposited it.

_That isn't good,_ Vervada replied, growling worriedly. _What if my egg decides to come now? Or Selena's? If that happens we won't be able to get food like Serafina did. _The tone of her voice in their minds hid an undertone of fear that they all picked up on; but only Murtagh moved to sooth it.

He nuzzled against her neck where her jaw began and licked along her scales and bony ridges. _We'll be fine, Vervada. If our egg decides to come now I'll brave the storm to find you food, even if I have to have my wings lashed to my body and crawl along the floor to avoid getting swept away. _Vervada returned his affection with an approving hum, her sides vibrating as she did so as he worries lessened.

On the other side of the cave there came a sharp snort as Selena kicked Hirador's side. _Why didn't you say something like that to me?_ She asked with an irritated voice.

_You know that'd I'd go out into the storm for you, I- _Hirador began, before he was interrupted with another kick.

_Too late, you've missed your chance._ She shouted as she drew him into an argument, one that he couldn't win no matter what he said.

Whilst the two squabbled over nothing, the storm grew worse. The winds grew colder as they became louder, making the cave whistle as they raged past the entrance. Rain soon followed, splashing heavily on the stone mountain side and trickling into the cavern. _I hate storms._ Eragon said to Saphira, holding her closer to him as he did so. _It makes being a dragon so much more difficult._

Saphira simply laughed until there was a sudden flash of light by the mouth of the cave which made her shiver. _Oh, it just had to start doing that, didn't it?_ She asked no one in particular as a very distant rumble could be heard; the thunder accompanying the lightening several seconds later.

Never hearing Thunder before, Kalil, Auruth and Amity stopped their game to look at the elder dragons. Seeing them huddled together made them think something was happening but when nothing was said they disregarded it and resumed playing. _Let's hope the storm doesn't bring the lightning closer,_ Eragon commented, _We really don't need nine terrified dragons in here, not with two of them as gravid as they are._ He finished as he watched the three wrestling hatchlings.

They had adopted a pattern to their games. It often started off with all three fighting against each other. But more recently, whether subconsciously or through some hidden alliance, Kalil seemed to be the one being attacked most often, with Amity delivering a surprise attack to Auruth when she could gain the upper hand against the both of them; Amity never seemed to be the one to lose.

It wasn't through her own prowess, however. She was regularly dangerously close to being pinned by Kalil, but each time Auruth managed to either distract him long enough or intervene directly to ensure she wasn't defeated. And now was no different.

Kalil shouldered Auruth with a powerful tackle, sending the Lavender dragon skidding on to his side a few feat away. Amity watched as his tail writhed on the floor as he lay momentarily stunned. She then gave a surprised snort as Kalil turned on her, biting softly at her neck as his forearms pushed against her chest, forcing her on to her back.

She struggled valiantly to keep herself upright but he had the leverage that she didn't possess as she was pushed back and over. She tried to nip at his neck but he held it above her, using his left arm to hold her head down as he tried to keep her pinned with his weight.

But before he could, as per usual, he was knocked clean off her by a recovered Auruth. This time Kalil was the one that skidded across the stone flooring, towards the slick cavern entrance. Eragon and Saphira shot their heads up as they foresaw what was about to happen.

They watched in horror as the aquamarine young male reached the wet surface and continued sliding, stopping once as he hit the wall that sheltered the inside from the harsh weather. But before he could get himself up a gust of wind caught his wings and he was swept out into the storm, a frightened roar being lost against the sound of the downpour.

Eragon was first to react as the capable dragons in the room quickly darted to the exit. He leapt in front of the others and dived out of the cave, his wings immediately flaring out and causing him to jet to the left in an uncontrolled flight. By the time the others had got to the exit they realised that it was too dangerous to venture out after them, and, reluctantly, Saphira stayed behind, watching.

With a mighty wrench of his tail, Eragon straightened himself out, his back straining against the wind as it tried to sweep him along with it. But flying on sheer paternal instinct he fought against it, his wings beating furiously to keep himself airborne.

His eyes scanned the skies, searching for any sign of his lost son, but there was too much debris in the air. The rain weighed heavily on his scales and his eyes were constantly being flooded. He looked behind himself and was surprised at how far the gales had carried him from his nest; he could barely see the cave mouth through the cascade.

His ears picked up on a faint bellow, distorted heavily by the rushing air. He didn't know if it was Kalil or one of the other dragons back at the nest, but he wasn't able to find out. A sudden change in the direction of the storm caught his wings off guard and they snapped back, sending him careening backwards and then down as his left wing was folded downwards against his side.

He spiralled at an angle towards the floor, crashing through a canopy of thick foliage which broke his fall and finally coming to a sliding stop in the mud against the bank of a raging river. He shuddered as he lay there, wanting nothing more than to find his son but knowing he had no choice now but to stay put until the winds calmed down, lest he be swept into the trees that now surrounded him.

--

Celeste, Torrikin and Trianna had been caught in the open when the full force of the storm hit. They had been looking for a place to wait it out but the section of the Spine they were currently travelling through was seamless; there wasn't a single cave or rocky outcropping in the mountains that surrounded them.

They were forced to continue, flying low to the ground to avoid the more severe gusts above them. _We have to find shelter!_ Trianna shouted into her companions minds as she buried herself in Celeste's plumage. The gryphon was trying unwaveringly to keep the small dragon in her grasp. It made it more difficult for her to fly but Trianna didn't have a chance of flying by herself.

_There's nowhere we can go at this altitude._ Torrikin called back. He was also struggling with keeping himself in the air. He was still young, if only a few months older than Trianna, he was also unused to such harsh weather. _What should we do, Celeste?_

The gryphon's mind was racing long before Torrikin asked his question. She had decades of experience with flying and everything was telling her that they shouldn't be out in a storm such as the one they were in. _We have to ground ourselves,_ She answered, angling her flight to take her to the earth. _As long as we keep together and keep our wings against our bodies we won't be swept away. It's the only choice we have._

Torrikin nodded despite no one being able to see it. He clumsily brought his wings into the wind so he could descend, quicker than he would like but he didn't think he could slow himself down without being thrown back. He hit the floor and he buckled his legs to ease himself onto his stomach. His wings flared violently but with sheer will he brought them down and against his back.

Celeste had managed to do the same and she lay a dozen feet away. They looked at each other and then began to carefully close the gap between them. Trianna used her claws to keep herself attached to Celeste's chest as the three came together, the dragon and gryphon clutching hold of each other to increase their mass and their chances of staying on the ground.

But as they shifted to find a position that best suited the winds blowing against them, an opening was left under Celeste's forearms. As if the wind was sentient, it took that chance to increase it's ferocity, blowing through the opening and picking up Trianna as if she weighed nothing.

_Trianna! _Both Celeste and Torrikin called out as they tried to grasp her from the air but she was soon swept away from them. The young dragoness tumbled and rolled in the air, her wings crumpling and flaring like parchment as she was taken higher and higher, her desperate roars carried in every direction as she disappeared from sight.

**Thought I'd kick of my return with a bit of suspense, nothing like a good ol' cliffhanger for that. You know the drill, read and review and let me know what you think, it's been some time since I've wrote anything in one go so I'd like some feedback on this one to see if I've gotten rusty anywhere. That and I'm not far off a thousand reviews! Come on people, a 1000 reviews is sure to motivate me, I've always wanted to get more than Angela's Gift. Return of the Dragons may be updated tomorrow if I can concentrate hard enough, I've already started the chapter and have an idea to flesh it out.**


	61. Auther's note Not bad news

**For all those very patient, and loyal readers. **

**I am, indeed, not dead. I understand that quite a few of you must be upset that I have disappeared into the void that most fan fiction writer's tend to fall into. However, I am trying to claw my way out. It may not seem like it but I definitely want to finish each of these stories; I'm just not sure on when I can do so.**

**I have, in fact, a chapter for each of the stories that I have on going, half written, stuck with a writer's block on each one. So, as a result, I am going to try a different approach. As you can imagine, one would get rusty if they haven't written consistently in a while so I am going to write another short story. **

**This, will be posted on Valentine's day, and will be understandably romance orientated. I am doing this because I enjoyed writing 'The Courtship Festival' and I have nothing better to do to celebrate that particular day. I am hoping that it will get me back into the swing of things for me to be able to write freely again, and that it will rekindle my inspiration for the Eragon/Saphira pairing, as this story will be dedicated to that theme. (Psyclone, if he's still out there, will have an idea of the story line as we discussed it some time ago.)**

**So, once again, I am sorry, if that means anything any more, and I hope to be back soon. I apologise for not responding to most PMs and Reviews but there are that many now that I wont be able to respond to them. But, I will try to respond to any that anyone would like to send from here on in.**

**I hope to see you all on Monday.**

**Fresh Blood.**


	62. Coming clean

**About time, eh?**

It was amazing how much the thoughts of losing a family member, especially one so young, could bring about an indomitable motivation to move. The winds snatched and tore at the folds of the mighty sire's wings, but his spirit persisted. It was only a matter of time before Eragon roared a challenge to the storm, slamming his wings firmly against his body and slowly rising to his feet.

He was no longer in fear for his own safety. The insufferable refusal of the gales and rain to die down by any degree infuriated him to the point where he could no longer sit and wait. His offspring was lost somewhere in the mountains, carried away by the wind to who knew where. And it was the images in his mind of the child, lying broken against a rocky outcrop, or dangling by broken wings from a tree that urged him on.

And so Eragon pushed on, moving away from the river bank, his legs slipping every now and again in the thick mud before he found himself on solid, yet sodden ground. His eyes could see a hawk flying through the air several leagues away, but on the ground, surrounded by rocks and trees his vision was useless, especially when what he was looking for was so small compared to himself in the first place. It was obvious to him that he needed to use his mind to find Kalil.

His own mind raged as fiercely as the weather around him, however, and he found difficulty focusing on what he wanted to find with the panicked thoughts of what could have happened running through him. Whenever he did manage to steal himself a few moments of clarity he threw his consciousness in all directions, casting a wide search net to look for the missing drake, but in his desperation he was also finding little flashes of the other inhabitants of the Spine.

Almost every creature that he could list was out in the storm, having been unable to find shelter before it hit. There were birds, rodents, bears and deer, all struggling to find a place to bunker down. Eragon felt the lights of existence extinguishing too, snuffed out by a falling tree branch or the breaking of bones as the lighter creatures were flung around like the lifeless rag dolls the children of Carvahall were so fond of.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought to himself, growing more frustrated by the second, which did nothing to help his predicament further. With his mind unable to focus, and his eyes useless in finding a needle in a haystack he found himself growing defeated. _Maybe there'll be a respite from the winds shortly, perhaps then I-_

_Eragon! Have you found him yet?_ Saphira's voice burst into his head, smashing through the barriers he'd put up around his mind to help him concentrate. If it was one thing Saphira could do better than no other, it was get inside his head. There was desperation in her voice, and Eragon didn't blame her for it. She'd seen him get tossed around the skies during his flight, felt it too as he crashed; she would fare no better than him if she left the cave and so was effectively helpless, and feeling somewhat useless too. That was until Eragon thought up a use for her.

_I'm afraid not, dear one, I'm finding it difficult to keep my mind on locating him. I need you to do that for me. _He explained, growling quietly as a sizable branch from a tree smashed into his flank. The wood splintered, and the smaller pieces were carried away just as quickly as the whole had arrived; it stung, but he was unhurt. _The storm is throwing my concentration, cast your mind out and see if you can find him, when you do tell me which direction to travel in and I'll find him, I promise you._

There was silence for a few moments. If Eragon didn't know any better he'd have thought she was having just as much difficulty concentration as he was and her efforts would prove fruitless. But he knew that of the two of them, she had the greater mind. They may now share the same talents and natural powers that came with being a dragon, but she had the wisdom to know how to best use them.

An series of images burst into his mind, given to him by his mate. They served as a makeshift map, no directions, but landmarks in which to navigate by. The last one depicted a hollow in the ground, unearthed by an uprooted tree. _In there Eragon, I can't reach into the consciousness that exudes from it, fear is providing far too strong a barrier but it's definitely a dragon. Find him, bring him home. _There was no longer desperation in her mind, just an overwhelming confidence and faith in her mate.

Eragon latched on to that, using it to fuel his determination as he proceeded to where Saphira directed him. He hadn't lost hope that he'd find Kalil, but actually knowing where to start looking was definitely a boost to it.

Wanting to be the bringer of piece between two warring nations was definitely perceived as noble by a plethora of different cultures and species. There were countless tales, myths, lores, legends and of course accounts of history, of the one knight who would rise up, unify a people and bring peace to the land. _Alright, perhaps that's taking it a little too far._ The gryphon thought, as she carefully matched Torrikin's pace, the two masses making it easier for them to push through the storm.

Granted, there were very few remaining dragons and phoenixes left in the world, and indeed, they were in a sort of conflict, but she knew that she was neither a knight, or that by settling the disagreement between Saphira and Amora she would make the history books. She just liked to let her mind wander.

At the back of her mind, she reasoned that she should be more focused on the task at hand, and though she was worried about Trianna, she should express more effort into it. But her lackadaisical personality was what made her what she was, and she still always got the job done.

Even so, the thoughts and feelings that were quietly ebbing out from the dragon beside her were beginning to have an effect upon her. Torrikin was definitely worried, he was also determined to find Trianna, a bond not unlike that found among siblings had formed between the young dragons and that was what urged him on.

This, of course, got the gryphon wondering. Throughout her life, and indeed Amora's, they had both come across stories and living examples of the strange mateships between their species, but no one could really come to a reasonable explanation as to why. Oh, many had mused, and many had come to the conclusion that love was just something that exceeded the boundaries of perceived reality and that magic filled in the gaps that made it possible. It was a widely accepted explanation, no proof, but that many minds couldn't be wrong. Or could they?

Amora had spent a lot of time posing as a mortal race, and Trianna had many interesting viewpoints upon the worlds. Humans, Elves, Dwarves. They had all at some point, come across dragons, phoenixes, and Gryphons. Granted, dragons were the most understood, the Dragon Rider's were a testament to that, but there were still the odd ancient text or tome lying undiscovered or forgotten that detailed gryphons and phoenixes.

Legends were born amongst the races of Alagaesia, and Celeste's own accounts of her race's history led her to a reason behind the magical species' attraction to one another. Throughout Alagaesian lore, phoenixes found in stories and bed time stories always represented regal and noble bravery, sometimes rash and often quick to anger. But on the other hand, Gryphons were harder to come across and the only instance where Gryphon's still exist were the two large, golden statues that bordered the Dwarven city of Tronjheim. But Celeste knew that the majority of her species were like herself; mischievous and easily bored.

As far back as she could remember, and from the tales her ancestors had told her, the three species had grown together, either bordering territories or in conflict, and at all times they had mingled. But where her conclusions came from were the results of that mingling, and what she felt now. Those that interbred and set up their own small communities, tended to thrive for much more extended periods of time. They were more successful.

Of course the three were more than capable of surviving alone, otherwise they couldn't have begun in the first place. But, with the emotions and determination coming from Torrikin making her curb her light-heartedness and instilling a sense of urgency upon her, she was beginning to wonder whether each of the species needed the rest, like a form of symbiosis.

The dragons had been brought into decline by human hands, but at the same time the gryphons and phoenixes also declined. The effects of the wisdom and powerful determination of the dragons was removed, and the remaining two were left to fall back into their not so helpful traits, the gryphons of idle, sarcastic mischief; and the phoenixes brash, full of themselves and quick to anger.

Celeste had seen first hand the effects of a dragon on both herself and Amora. Thorn had definitely calmed Amora down some, and Torrikin had managed to keep Celeste in one place for longer than anyone had been able to do before. _And now he has me moving through this ridiculous storm looking for an irritating whelp._

_I heard that, and it's not exactly healthy to talk to yourself._ Came the nonchalant response from the green scaled dragon besides her. She was about to retort but he continued. _I can feel someone's presence up ahead, it's small, but intelligent. It must be her. The sooner we find her the better. _He finished, lowering his head back into the storm and pushing with more determination, making Celeste struggle to keep up.

It was a strange feeling, there was no logical reason behind it, but happiness at the knowledge that blood was hot upon scales was definitely welcome. It meant that one was still alive, it would definitely have been more troubling to not feel the heat of the fluid and notice it was there later, tell tale signs that damage had been done on a much deeper level to remove the sense of touch upon an area.

It still hurt, however, and Trianna couldn't help but whimper quietly to herself within the hollow she'd manage to scrabble into. She gingerly lapped at the torn scales on her foreleg, the taste of her own blood dancing upon her tongue as she cleaned her wound. The wind was unrelenting as it had tossed her about the sky. She'd been flung into trees, bushes, debris. It was a miracle she hadn't broken a limb. The impact of hitting the floor had hurt, but she still had the good sense to sink her claws into the ground, wings flailing as she then dragged herself into shelter.

She was a little surprised to find the hole in the ground already inhabited though, another dragon, about her size and blue…or a shade of blue at least. She could tell he was male, a more masculine look to his head and shoulders giving that away, but he wasn't a great conversationalist; he was unconscious, thick impenetrable barriers around his mind that prevented her from waking him.

She had had much experience breaking into people's minds, her job in the Varden requiring her to do it many times, but she'd never attempted to break into a dragon's mind before, especially a young dragon who was obviously frightened. She too was frightened, draconic instincts telling her to clam up like the other dragon had done held at bay only by her human side fighting them back.

She needed to be alert, if only to listen out for Celeste and Torrikin looking for her when the storm died off. The gales and the rain had begun to quieten down, still quite fierce, but now seeming more like a bad day than a hurricane. It wouldn't be long until they would be able to find her, being able to search from the air with their minds would speed things along greatly.

Safe in the knowledge that she'd be rescued soon enough, she made the realisation as to who the other dragon in her hollow was. _One of Saphira's children…_ She thought to herself. She knew of no other dragons, it was definitely one of them. She gazed upon him with intrigue, studying his form.

It was a strange sensation, she knew why she was transformed, and that this dragon before her could be the reason behind it, yet she felt nothing for him. _I suppose this one isn't the one I'm meant to be for…either that or it doesn't work like that…bah! I don't know. _She turned away, yet still gave casual glances at his sleeping form; she had to admit to herself, knowing what she knew, she was somewhat enthralled.

It was this distraction that allowed the presence of a stronger mind to go unnoticed, creeping towards the hollow beneath the tree with the utmost urgency. It wasn't until it was almost upon them that Trianna felt it, heard it too. Heavy footfalls, cracking branches, and the grunting of something large forcing its way through the forest.

The young dragoness back away a little, she knew that neither Celeste or Torrikin were large enough yet to make such noises, and they definitely didn't feel like the presence this creature's mind was exuding. The foreign consciousness wasn't as frightening as she first thought, however, more curious, and getting confused by the second the closer it got.

A startled yelp escaped her maw as her step backwards caught something and she tripped up over the form of the male dragon behind her. And just at that moment, a pair of sapphire eyes peered into the alcove, fixating straight upon the two dragons within. _I thought I could sense two._ It commented, his voice, because it was definitely a he, sounding familiar to the green dragoness.

_Eragon?_ Trianna enquired before she could stop herself, then remembered the plan that Celeste had concocted. But it was too late, Eragon had recognised the unmistakable tone of a human he once knew, having taught her several of the spells she'd needed to help protect the Varden.

_Trianna…well this is unexpected. _He commented, a curious growl escaping from between his reptilian lips. He shifted, a large clawed hand reaching in and gently pulling the two dragons within out into the open. The winds were still strong, but his bulk kept them from assaulting the children. _Where did you come from? _He then asked, after nuzzling Kalil gently, happy when the dragon shifted against his touch.

Trianna contemplated on playing dumb, but she'd already given away the knowledge that she knew who he was. She'd never seen his dragon form, as far as he knew, so it was his voice that she recognised; he knew she had her human memories. She sighed inwardly, a hint of fear in the back of her mind for the safety of her friends urging her to come clean.

_I'm here with another dragon, Eragon, and a Gryphon. _The sense of surprise coming from him at that confession gave her the feeling he was going to interrupt, but she continued. _They're…we're friends of Amora, and Thorn…I think it best we find my friends and we can explain everything._

**Ok, it's been a while...I felt a rambled a bit, I hope that doesnt come across too strongly. I've also really struggled to remember some of the minor details, so there may, just possibly be some mistakes, if there are any let me know and I'll fix them! I'd also like to thank every one who's sent me messages and apologize to everyone of them for my lack of responses...any response in fact. My sincere and humble apologies to everyone in fact, I know I'm the most unreliable writer ever, I just hope I can be forgiven, and if not I understand. I'd also like to comment that this isn't a sign of my come back, it may take a while for another chapter for any story, but I think I'm probably going to finish this one first before I continue my others and I may drop The Darkness Rises completely to help clear my plate. **

**R+R!**


	63. Together again

**Excuse any major grammatical mistakes in the following chapter, I've reread it 3 times since I finished it but it is currently 04:09 in the morning, so I may have possibly missed one or two.**

Powerful gusts of air buffeted the opening in the side of the mountain, blowing further debris inside the shadows of the rocky home. The warmth could be easily felt as Eragon touched down upon the craggy surface and slinked his way inside, waves of warmth seeping out before being whisked away by the cool mountain air. There was also the steady sound of breathing, deep and rumbling as massive lungs filled themselves and exhaled, the volume of it implying a substantial number of inhabitants lay within.

It never surprised the blue beast that curious prey never ventured into his family's residence to shelter themselves. To the other creatures of the Spine it probably stood out as a treacherous location, obvious signs of danger not only being heard but felt. Of course the stains of blood upon the rocks around the entrance from the countless unfortunate meals that had been plucked from the ground below and brought inside to be devoured didn't do much to encourage visitors.

If Eragon didn't have far more pressing matters to attend to then he may have dwelled on the fact, contemplated on how little he cared about the fear the other animals now felt for him when compared to how unsettled he would have felt if they were so easily frightened of him during his training in Du Weldenvarden under Oromis. Understandably he wished they still flocked to him; it would make hunting so much easier for himself and Saphira, though he doubted he'd enjoy it even half as much.

The loud, grating and harsh sound of claws on stone shook him from his thoughts just as a hulking sapphire mass appeared within his vision from behind the naturally curved crack in the mountain side that lead to the hidden lair. Saphira was obviously tracking his whereabouts, and her urgent need for news almost overwhelmed his mind as she buffeted him with questions, worries and the fury of a mother kept in the dark. _You've been gone for hours?_ She bellowed from within his skull, making the ever so slightly larger male recoil. _I thought something had happened to you out there. That perhaps a tree had collapsed upon that thick head of yours and rendered you unconscious! What else was I to think when you suddenly went quiet and refused to respond to me?_

Eragon allowed her to vent her frustrations upon him, knowing she'd quiet down soon enough once her anger had subsided and the worry for Kalil resurfaced. Though he made sure to be weary of the tool of destruction that adorned her tail, questioning the wisdom of giving her a piece of jewellery that was sufficiently sturdy enough to inflict enough damage to cause considerable pain; his head still throbbed occasionally from the last time she hit him with it.

He also became aware of the grating, animalistic laughter, sounding somewhat like Murtagh, coming from behind the female and echoing off the wall before being snuffed out by what Eragon could only surmise by the whine that followed to be a kick to the ribs. He then refocused on Saphira, who had moved closer to nuzzle the side of his head and along his neck, despite the tirade of verbal abuse she pummelled him with, which mostly concerned his apparent insufficient intellect and failing wisdom.

It wasn't until the stirring of a much younger dragon upon his back captured her attention did she finally stop. _Why didn't you tell me you'd found him?_ She once again bellowed, this time with an audible growl, quickly snatching up the unsuspecting whelpling from the safety of his father's back and carrying him off deeper into the cave.

Eragon followed, wanting to make sure that nothing had changed since he had left. It was now much calmer outside in the open, the storm having moved further south as it followed the Spine, the mountains funnelling it away from the valley in which they resided.

Once he had returned to the group at large the first thing he noticed was that one of them was missing. He looked around the cave for a few moments before noticing that Selena was lay on her side, two orbs clutched tightly against her belly. Hirador must have been out searching for food for the exhausted dragoness, despite the storm having forced all possible prey into their own shelters.

He looked to the left to see Saphira fawning over Kalil, who had now opened up once again after he had been found by his father. It was a little worrying at first; Eragon remembered that although Saphira was difficult to handle when she hatched she had quickly grown accustomed to living alone. But he figured that wild dragons really did age differently, taking longer to mature and that Kalil was perhaps too young to have been separated from his family under such circumstances.

Auruth and Amity were also joyous at his return, swarming around him and making it difficult for Saphira to keep up with her nuzzling to the point where she gave up, allowing the three to play and wrestle. Snorting with laughter, and quickly stopping himself when Saphira glared at him, he moved his attention back to Selena and her eggs.

_It seems I missed it._ He commented as he nuzzled the length of her neck, receiving an appreciative hum from the new mother.

_Aye, you did, but at least you managed to bring him home safe, not to mention yourself, father. _She replied glancing towards Kalil and moving her arms to the side to allow him to inspect the eggs, one a vibrant amber colour, the other a green in a similar shade to olive, a mix between the golden and sapphire genes coursing through its creators' bloodstreams. _I don't suppose you saw Hirador on your journey back did you? I'm rather famished._

_I'm afraid not, but I don't think he should be too long. He's probably just having a bit of difficulty locating something suitable for you._ Her father comforted, before moving back towards the exit, satisfied that all was well within the cave for the time being.

_And where do you think you're going?_ Saphira questioned, moving from their nest to press her body against his, pushing him against the wall and preventing him from leaving.

Suppressing a growl, Eragon, pushed back, freeing himself from the gentle restraint. _There's something I must attend to, but I can't have you coming with me, at least not yet._ He explained, though it did little to answer Saphira's question. He could tell she would push further for a better explanation, something less vague, so he simply unfurled a mammoth wing and placed it upon her back. _I know you want me to stay, I can sense how worried you've been since I left, but I need you to stay here. I'll explain everything to you, I promise, I just need more information before I do. Let me look after you._

He finished talking with her, nuzzling and licking the side of her head affectionately until she gave in, rubbing her bulk against his flank as she retreated behind him. _There was a time when I kept secrets like this from you for your own good...now I guess I know how you felt back then. I don't like it, but I trust you, though if you dare go off somewhere and get yourself in trouble again and walk back in here as a human then I'll be investing in a cage. I've had enough of family turmoil for at least a century._

Eragon laughed, moving away from her and standing just before the natural curve of the cave took him from view. _A century's a long time, Saphira; I don't think I can handle more than a year without causing you problems._ He replied, and quickly moving back outside before she could retaliate.

_You're going to punish him in some way when he gets back, aren't you?_ Vervada's voice came to Saphira's mind. The elder dragoness turned to face her daughter, giving a snort and a nod of her head in response.

_Oh, you can count on that, no one leaves me in the dark without paying a price for it._ She confirmed, curling herself back within her nest and creating a large, protective circle with her tail and neck around Auruth, Kalil, and Amity, much to the three whelps' chagrin.

Back on the side of the mountain Eragon plucked Trianna from behind the rock he'd concealed her behind. She didn't struggle as he placed her upon his back, nor did they converse. Trianna's mind was hidden, trying to keep herself undetected by anybody within the cave, and so was unable to talk to Eragon until they had moved enough distance so that Eragon's much larger mind hid her own unless under scrutiny. But she had already explained much about how she came to be where he found her, about Amora, and who she had been travelling with.

The young dragoness found it much easier to keep steady upon Eragon's back as he took off and descended down the mountainside, his size gave her more room to hold on to and she wasn't constantly shifted about by his wing muscles beneath her. She much preferred it to Torrikin and Celeste; it was far more awkward when they carried her.

After several minutes passed, and Trianna was confident her mind would be masked, she removed her barriers and mentally prodded Eragon. _I'm surprised she stayed behind. I was half expecting Saphira to have come along to pry the information from us personally._ She stated, curious as to why what she'd suspected hadn't taken place.

A feeling of discomfort emanated from Eragon for a moment before it was contained once more as he replied._ I didn't tell her exactly what we were doing. I want to get a better feel of the situation before I explain anything to her. I know you've come here with your dragon and this Gryphon to try and strike up some sort of truce, but after what Amora did to us the last time we crossed your friends' plan to befriend us first before revealing your true intentions would only make Saphira more distrustful of Amora._

_I suppose that makes sense...I guess we didn't see it that way._ Trianna then began to sulk. There was something in Eragon's tone that brought out a strange feeling in her, one she hadn't felt since she was a child and her mother or father had chastised her or explained something in a way that made her feel dim-witted for not already understanding. She then realised that she was in fact a child again, and Eragon was for more educated than her. This was no different to those times. _I'm sorry. _

_You don't need to apologise, _his tone was soft, although she could feel the conflicted emotions bubbling beneath the surface. _I understand why you all thought such a plan was necessary. I could have lived very happily if I'd never seen the phoenix again, but given the confrontation Saphira or I would have no qualms in attempting to kill her. But what you've told me already does make sense. If I raise my hatchlings to be wary any phoenix they may meet, and Amora does the same for her offspring about dragons then there'll be no peace in these lands, and I don't think __Alagaësia__ could survive a war between species such as ourselves; we hold far too much destructive potential. _

There was then silence. Neither of the dragons spoke to one another as they began their search for Trianna's companions. Their minds cast nets for miles beneath them, searching for any sign of minds that held the capacity for higher intellect. Unlike Eragon, Celeste and Torrikin would be indistinguishable upon first glance from other larger animals in the Spine, nothing more than a large dot from this distance in both Eragon's and Trianna's mind's eye.

Visual searches weren't very productive either. The storm had caused a substantial disturbance to the valley floor. What few trees grew away from the larger forests below had been uprooted or now bent to one side. Rivers and streams swelled with flood water, and debris littered the ground and across the many cliff faces where the wind had deposited it.

However, with the storm clouds growing further and further south, the sun was once again able to shine down upon the land, bathing everything in an eerie beauty. The fresh rainfall made everything glisten; shining in the sunlight and setting everything alight with colour. The lush green of the forests, the harsh greys of the stone and rocks, the churning azures of the water in the streams, all of it competed for the attention of the dragons that flew above it all.

The rainbow that capped it all, a multicoloured dome to finish off the scene, made Eragon wish he were able to capture it in a fairth, something he had never thought about doing since he had left Ellesméra. It was something about the beauty to be found after such a harsh storm that brought out the artist in him, despite how easy it was for him to lose the inspiration or motivation to indulge in it. It was also incredibly easy for him to become distracted from such thoughts, and it was no exception when Trianna finally spoke to him.

_So...which one was the dragon you found me with?_ She asked her head angled over his side to gaze at the ground below. The question was unexpected, the topic completely and seemingly out of the blue. It took Eragon a moment or two to realise what it was she was referring to and he answered absentmindedly.

_Kalil, he was swept out of our cave by the storm. He was being a little too boisterous with his brother and got too close to cave mouth. _He answered before continuing his search.

Trianna was quite once again, but more questions began to sprout inside her mind._ And what's his brother's name? How many sons do you have? What are they both like?_ Her questions came easily enough, only half concerned with the implications they carried and the trend they followed. She knew Eragon would see what she was getting at, but she knew her purpose and, despite whether it was forced upon her or not, she wanted more information.

A pause, something that was growing common between them. Trianna wondered whether she should repeat herself but before she could Eragon spoke. _I'm assuming Thorn has already explained to you what's been going on recently, about why you and I are dragons. Murtagh wasn't happy with the situation at first, decisions have been made for him all his life and this was another that had been thrust upon him. He's happy now, of course, his first clutch of eggs is due at any moment now, and his mate's sisters have already had theirs. But you don't seem upset...I'll answer your questions, or at least give you the information I think you need if you answer mine. Are you opposed to being a dragon?_

Trianna blinked, her eyes lids clicking as she did so. She hadn't expected to be asked such a question, a difficult question at that. She was definitely unsure about the whole situation she found herself in. She had held a rather high position whilst she was human, she could have easily blamed her actions on the manipulation of Amora and resumed her duties. But she had always been drawn to power. She remembered the times she had encountered Eragon in the Varden, how she attempted to gain as much magical knowledge from him, even going as far as trying to seduce him to obtain it.

Being a dragon definitely gave her power. Timelessness also was a plus point in her books. To know she would live forever in absence of a mortal wound or illness definitely had its draws; no one wants to die and fade to nothingness. She also reasoned that such an opportunity had never been presented to anyone before. Despite her transformation being forced she knew she'd been changed from a powerless human to what some lesser educated individuals and communities deemed deities.

She pondered for a while, Eragon remaining silent as he waited for her to answer, knowing the question wasn't something that could be answered without contemplation, but after a time, she once again spoke up. _I'm...open-minded._ She answered the shortness of the statement startling Eragon somewhat; he expected more.

_That's not all too informative, Trianna._ He tried to press, to get something more out of her and something less vague.

_There isn't really one answer for the question, Eragon. You know we all have free will. When something is taken from you and you have no choice in the matter you will obviously detest the circumstance you find yourself in. You already had a connection to Saphira when you were changed; you knew to some extent what you were getting yourself into. _Eragon nodded. She was right, he was worried about his first transformation in the Hadarac all those months ago, but being there for Saphira quickly extinguished those.

_But I'm facing the unknown. I know I have some sort of purpose in rebuilding the dragon race, but I haven't met any of your sons, or at least met them in a state where they could converse. I might dislike them or they me; there's far too many variables for me to say I'm happy about what has happened to me. But I also realise the implications, the power and the opportunity. I now belong to one of the greatest races in Alagaësia, something that cannot be done by the understanding and laws of our own magic, so at the same time I'm not opposed to the idea either. So, once again I answer your question. I'm open-minded, we shall just have to see what the future holds and, given time, you can ask me the question again._

_I never knew you were so wise, Trianna...devious, and manipulative, yes, but wisdom? I guess I should have paid a little more attention to you when I had the chance, perhaps I may have seen your potential to be a dragon rider._ Eragon quipped, eliciting a soft growl from the green hatchling. _Now, now, no need for hostilities...Kalil's brother is named Auruth, and they are my only two sons. There's another female who was 'conscripted' and hatched into the race by the name of Amity, she's currently living with us as well. _

_So I guess I really am designed to be a partner to one of them. And here I was hoping I could wipe that smug tone out of Celeste's voice. _She grumbled, understanding that if there was a second dragoness to her that Torrikin was most likely destined for someone else.

Their search continued after their discussion, occasionally Trianna would ask a question about Kalil or Auruth but that was the only interaction between the two. The sun had moved and dipped lower in the sky, casting larger shadows between the mountains and threatening to make their search all the more difficult. It was growing rather frustrating, circling aimlessly and searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack, but after much deliberation and mind-numbing monotony Eragon finally brushed his mind against two well defended consciousnesses.

_I think I've found them._ He announced as he directed Trianna's mind towards them. He didn't know what their minds felt like, and he didn't want them to think him hostile if he tried to force his way through their barriers to glean any further insight into their identities.

_You're right, that's definitely them. It's about time too, I'm getting hungry._ She complained, her stomach growling angrily at her in response to her neglectful attitude to her bodily needs.

_I'll get you something to eat once we've settled down and we all have a discussion._ Eragon offered, angling his wings downwards to glide in long circles to the edge of the forest canopy below. The two shielded minds did not try to hide or escape as Eragon approached, but they still stayed just within the tree line. Eragon didn't blame them; he'd probably have done the same thing if the mate of a dragoness who had been slighted by his companions came looking for him.

When his massive form touched the ground, a loud thud accompanying him, he sat on his haunches, head level with the tree tops and waited. Trianna slid down his back, between his wings, before clambering down to the ground below and moving to stand between his forelegs facing the forest. She knew it was pointless to call out to them, but she hoped that if she was at least visible then they would at least pluck up enough courage to come forth and attempt to reclaim her; a thought at the back of her mind told her that her choice in friends was lacking if they didn't.

Several moments passed with no movement between the trees, but Eragon continued to remain motionless. He could still sense their presence and would play the waiting game for as long as it took. Eventually they began to come forth, their barriers coming down slightly, enough to talk but still able to quickly repel any intruders that wished harm.

Trianna watched as Torrikin appeared first, head low to the floor and teeth bared. He had his eyes locked on Eragon, a threatening growl vibrating from his throat. Celeste slowly came up behind him, and Trianna noticed that Torrikin wasn't in a hostile position, but rather a protective one. The gryphon behind him visible limped, struggling to put weight on her right forelimb and holding her talon off the floor when she stood still.

_Is your injury severe, Celeste?_ Eragon spoke, startling both the dragon and the gryphon as he used her name.

They both looked down from Eragon to Trianna, who tried not to meet their gaze. _I've told him about you, about us...what we're here for. When you think about it, it was rather a bad plan..._ Trianna explained, though she still held a tone of uncertainty in her voice. _But Eragon's at least come to talk with us; he understands what needs to be done._

_If it can be done,_ the larger dragon interrupted, his eyes having never left the two before him, _I'll attempt reconciliation, but if Saphira will have no part of it then I'll be by her side, of course. But as it stands, that doesn't mean I bear any ill will towards the two of you, I'm not one to condemn someone because of the company they keep._

_Yes...well...I suppose this could have gone better, but at least we can cut to the chase about the whole thing._ Celeste finally spoke and flinching somewhat as she accidentally placed her talon on the ground. _A minor sprain, the storm got the better of us whilst we were searching for Trianna. _She explained as Trianna let out a worried growl at her condition._ Rest will soon fix it up; Torrikin will just have to hunt for me for a while._ She added.

_Obviously, _Torrikin replied, _that's what you wanted from the start anyway, for me to dote on you and cater to your every whim._ His voice didn't contain any malice, despite the remark he gave her.

_Oh, there will plenty of time for you to dote later, my dear Torrikin, but please remain civil in front of company._ She laughed, the smug arrogance doing nothing to improve Trianna's first impression of her, though she did note that Torrikin had never seemed to mind it, their personalities were rather well matched when she thought about it.

_Well since we all seem to be getting along, and since you're in no immediate danger we should have a good lengthy discussion. _Eragon announced, stretching out his impressive wingspan as he stepped over Trianna and walked a few feet away. _But first I need to feed this little one, and then we'll decide on the next course of action. _With that, and a few mighty wing beats, Eragon took off, leaving the three of them together once more and beginning a search for prey.

_For someone who conducted interrogations for a living you certainly didn't keep your thoughts to yourself, did you?_ Celeste snickered, limping over to Trianna and giving her a bump with her flanks. Torrikin quickly joined them and gave the slightly smaller proportioned dragoness a nuzzle which was returned affectionately. _But at least we found you._

_You almost sound like you were worried._ Trianna commented, a smug tone of her own creeping into her voice.

Celeste's response came in the form of a nuzzle of her own, a brief one granted, but a nuzzle all the same._ Perhaps, but only a little._

**Blegh, I really have to stop writing into the night, I'll end up developing Insomnia soon. Well anyway, managed to churn out another chapter. Once again, apologies for ignoring any PMs I've been getting, I may not reply to them all, but each one does keep adding to the guilt I feel until it gets enough to spur me on to force myself to write. I've given a whole day off to this just for you people, forced myself to stay with my laptop all day and even went back and read my older chapters to refresh some details...I do hope I've improved since then, I cringe at some of the stuff I've written in the beginning. Shouldn't be too many chapters left in this story now, haven't decided on exactly how many yet but I don't feel there's many places I can take it to now without starting a whole new story. Should be interesting, I've never ended a story before and in school endings were always my weak points during English Language class...did get a B in it though so don't worry too much haha.**

**R&R! (It helps, really it does.)**


End file.
